Seelenschatten
by Maginisha
Summary: Darkfiction. Kurze Inhaltsangabe im ersten Kapitel. BEENDET!
1. Inhaltsangabe

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Als Harry bei einer verspäteten Geburtstagsfeier fluchartig den Tropfenden Kessel verlässt, verirrt er sich und trifft eine alte Frau, die ihm kurz vor ihrem Tod eine merkwürdige Geschichte erzählt. Was zunächst wie das sinnlose Gestammel einer Verrückten wirkte, scheint sich mehr und mehr als Wahrheit herauszustellen.

Und dann ist da auch noch dieser merkwürdige Schatten, der neben der Toten erscheint. Ob er tatsächlich etwas mit Harrys Paten Sirius Black zu tun hat?

Enttäuscht von den erneuten Ausflüchten Dumbledores beginnt Harry, eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen. Sein ganzes Detektiv-Geschick und seine magische Begabung sind gefragt, um endlich hinter das Geheimnis des uralten Schleiers in der Mysteriums-Abteilung zu kommen. Leider sind nicht alle seiner Freunde mit seiner Vorgehensweise einverstanden und so spitzt sich auch dort die Lage zu.

Fraglich bleibt auch, auf wessen Seite der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste steht. Wird Ernest Solomon Harry helfen seine neuentdeckte Macht zu nutzen oder ist er nur ein weiterer Überwacher aus den Reihen Dumbledores?

Was zunächst ganz harmlos begann, endet in einer Katastrophe.

**-**

**Disclaimer:**  
Alle bekannten Figuren der Geschichte gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Kurze Erläuterung:**

Kapitel der Geschichte, werden jeweils mit einen Song beginnen, an den sich das Kapitel inhaltlich und stimmungsmäßig anlehnt. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch mit meiner Darkficton anfreunden und lasst auch mal ein kleines Review da, damit ich weiß, ob die Geschichte euch gefällt.

Zauberhafte Grüße

Mag


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

Tief unter der Erde befindet sich das Ministerium für Zauberei. Nur wenige wissen, _warum_ es sich ausgerechnet an diesem Ort befindet. Die, die es wissen, bewahren Stillschweigen darüber, denn hinter der Geschichte des Ministeriums verbirgt sich auch die Geschichte eines der größten Fehler, den die Zauberer je begangen haben.

Hinter einer Tür in den geheimen Räumen der Mysteriums-Abteilung steht ein steinerner Rundbogen, in dem ein zerrissener Schleier hängt. Etwas wie ein Luftzug scheint das zarte Gewebe unablässig in leichter Bewegung zu halten. Der Bogen bildet das Zentrum eines uralten Gemäuers, das an ein antikes Amphitheater erinnert.

An den Wänden brennen Fackeln, doch sie werfen nur ein spärliches Licht auf die Szene, die sich in diesem Moment am Boden der Sitzreihen abspielt. Ein hagerer Junge steht dort hoch aufgerichtet. Seine Hand ballt sich um seinen Zauberstab, seine Augen flackern. Ein Knistern liegt in der Luft, hervorgerufen von der Magie, die er soeben gewirkt hat.

Voller Wut.

Jetzt wirkt der Junge erschöpft. Die Frage nach dem „Warum?" drängt sich ihm auf, doch er kann sie nicht beantworten. Seine Hand fährt geistesabwesend zu seiner Stirn und versucht die Bilder der letzten Augenblicke fort zu wischen. Schweiß und Staub vermischen sich über einer blitzförmigen Narbe zu einem grauen Geschmiere. Angst greift mit Eisfingern nach seiner Kehle und schnürt ihm die Luft ab.

Was hatte er getan?

Sein Blick wandert umher und sucht die Blicke derer, die sich vor ihm verstecken. Verzweifelt bemüht er sich zu erkennen, wo sie in der Dunkelheit auf ihn lauern. Er _weiß_ dass sie da sind, hört ihre Stimmen, die versuchen ihm irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Kleine Echos prallen von den Wänden des Raumes zurück, der eher einer gigantischen Höhle gleicht, und flüstern ihm etwas zu.

Er versteht es nicht.

Seine Augen heften sich auf den reglosen Körper auf dem Boden vor ihm. Das ist _sein_ Werk, _seine_ Kraft, seine _Magie_. Er hat diesen Menschen dort niedergestreckt, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zittert. Niemals hat er gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde, sich solch einer Macht zu bedienen. Und doch hatte er es getan, denn das Blatt hatte sich gewendet.

Er musste es tun.

Der Grund für diesen Sinneswandel steht direkt hinter ihm. Der Mann wirkt ruhig und kraftvoll. Aber in seiner Anwesenheit liegt ein Drängen, das bald keinen Aufschub mehr duldet. Denn die Gefahr ist noch nicht vorbei. Die anderen können ihn immer noch aufhalten, können ihn von dem Einzigen trennen, der noch auf seiner Seite steht.

Sirius.

Der Junge schüttelt langsam den Kopf, hält sich die Ohren zu. Er will nicht hören, wie sie ihm zurufen, dass er vernünftig sein soll. Er will ihre Lügen nicht mehr hören. Er will doch nur jemand haben, der für ihn da ist, ihm ein Zuhause gibt.

Eine Familie.

Er fühlt die schreckliche Kraft, die sich wieder in ihm sammelt. Er will diese Kraft nicht noch einmal gegen sie gebrauchen, doch er wird es tun, wenn sie ihn wieder dazu zwingen. Sie werden ihn nicht aufhalten. Ebenso wenig wie der Andere dort auf dem Boden. Auch _er_ hatte den Jungen dazu gezwungen, sich zu verteidigen. Er, der einmal sein bester Freund gewesen ist.

Ob er noch lebt?

Der Junge hofft es, denn er wollte das alles nicht. Tränen steigen in seine Augen, doch er drängt sie wütend zurück. Das ist alles nicht seine Schuld. Warum haben sie ihm nicht geglaubt? Warum haben sie sich eingemischt? Warum musste es soweit kommen? Er wollte nicht, dass es so endet.

Ist das das Ende?

Die Gedanken des Jungen beginnen abzuschweifen. Seinen Zauberstab hält er immer noch fest in der Hand. Er versucht den Anfang zu finden, den Augenblick, an dem alles begann; versucht zurückzugehen, zu der Zeit, als sie alle hier noch nicht seine Feinde waren.

Wie hat es angefangen?

Er erinnert sich noch, denn es ist noch gar nicht so lange her. Die letzten Tage im August. Die Ferien waren fast vorbei. Er hatte am Fenster gesessen…


	3. Rettung aus dem Ligusterweg

**Behind Blue Eyes (Limp Bizkit)**

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies _

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

**-o0o-**

**Rettung aus dem Ligusterweg**

Als Harry aus dem Fenster sah, seufzte er leise und blickte dann wieder auf die Geburtstagskarten, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Er öffnete eine davon, obwohl er sie wohl schon tausend Mal gelesen hatte. Es war die von Hagrid. Er gratulierte Harry ganz herzlich in seinem und Madame Maximes Namen. Er hoffte, es gehe Harry gut, er solle sich von seinen Verwandten nicht ärgern lassen und Hagrid hätte schon tolle Ideen, was er nach den Ferien mit ihnen im Unterricht machen wollte. Leider könne er noch nicht mehr verraten.

„Super!", dachte Harry. „Nur ein Brief und dann noch einer, der mich hoffen lässt, im nächsten Jahr doch mal ein oder zwei Finger in ´Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einzubüßen."

Die anderen Briefe waren nicht besser gewesen und noch nicht einmal ein Geschenk hatten sie diese Mal dazu gelegt. Warum nur hatten Ron und Hermine seit seinem Geburtstag nicht mehr geschrieben? Oder Dumbledore? Oder irgendjemand vom Phönix-Orden? Lupin… Tonks… ja sogar ein Brief von Snape wäre besser gewesen als gar nichts.

Er dachte kurz nach.

Naja, vielleicht auch nicht. Ihn schauderte jetzt schon, wenn er an das bevorstehende Schuljahr dachte. Nach den Erlebnissen mit dem Blick in die Vergangenheit seines Zaubertränke-Lehrers, wollte sich Harry lieber nicht ausmalen, was jetzt noch kam. Aber vielleicht würde er ihn weiter ignorieren, wie er es in den wenigen Stunden vor den Ferien getan hatte. Ihm blieb nur übrig auf genau das zu hoffen. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage, dann würde er wieder ach Hogwarts zurückkehren und die Dursleys, bei denen er jetzt lebte, für ein weiteres Jahr hinter sich lassen. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Harry sah auf und hörte kurz drauf seinen Cousin Dudley die Treppe hinunterstürzen. „Ich mach schon auf!", grölte er. Als wenn man das nicht sowieso schon wusste, nachdem das ganze Haus unter seinem Gepolter dröhnte.

Leise Stimmen, die mit einem Mal laut wurden drangen durch die halb geöffnete Tür. Dann schrie Onkel Vernon: „JUNGE! Komm sofort runter, du hast Besuch!"

Erstaunt erhob Harry sich und ging die Treppe hinunter. Als er die Tür ins Blickfeld bekam, machte sein Herz einen freudigen Sprung. Vor der Tür stand ein ihm wohl bekanntes Mädchen, das ihn unter einer üppigen, braunen Haarmähne heraus freudig anstrahlte. Bevor er sich versah, waren ihm Mädchen und Mähne bereits um den Hals gefallen. Ein wenig peinlich berührt schon Harry Hermine wieder von sich und ignorierte dabei stoisch den spöttischen Blick seines Cousins.

„Was machst du denn hier?", raunte er ihr halblaut zu.

Hermine grinste jedoch nur, zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Onkel Vernon. „Meine Eltern haben noch einige Besorgungen zu machen und würden uns in einer Stunde abholen. Wäre Ihnen das recht?"

Onkel Vernon sah Hermine immer noch misstrauisch an, als erwarte er, dass sie jeden Moment den Zauberstab zückte und ihn in eine Kröte verwandelte. Sein Walross-Schnauzbart bebte vor Empörung. Doch Hermine lächelte nur und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. Harry kannte das von ihr, wenn sie mal wieder etwas ausgefressen hatten und von einem Lehrer erwischt wurden. Es war unwahrscheinlich wie gut sie schauspielern konnte.

Onkel Vernon öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu um dann schließlich doch ein gebrummtes „Also schön.", von sich zu geben. „Aber wenn hier irgendwelche Autos herumfliegen oder ich nur eine einzige Eule zu Gesicht bekomme, bleibt der Junge hier."

Doch Hermine setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Mister Dursley, da kann ich sie beruhigen. Meine Eltern sind ganz normale Mu… ich meine Menschen. Sie können nicht…ähm…"

Harry warf ihr einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Nur nichts erwähnen, was irgendwie nach „zaubern" klang.

„Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte.", vollendete sie schließlich den Satz. „Sie fahren einen Volkswagen und wohnen in einer Vier-Zimmer-Wohnung im westlichen London."

Damit schien Onkel Vernon zufrieden zu sein, denn er drehte sich einfach um und ließ die drei Jugendlichen im Flur stehen. „Aber ich biete ihnen nichts zu trinken an.", murmelte er noch und schloss dann die Tür zum Wohnzimmer hinter sich.

Dudley grinste und sah zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. „Ist das deine Freundin?", fragte er dann und sein Grinsen zog sein fettes Gesicht noch stärker in die Breite.

„Du spinnst… „ wollte Harry schon auffahren, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. Sie stellte sich vor Dudley hin und lächelte zuckersüß. „Aber ja. Und du musst Dudley sein. Ist ja nicht möglich, aber du bist noch bescheuerter, als ich es nach Harrys Erzählungen für möglich gehalten habe." Dann drehte sie sich um und fügte noch hinzu. „Ich bin übrigens Klassenbeste in _Verwandlung_ in Hogwarts. Wenn es dich also nicht stört, dich eventuell in einen Frosch zu verwandeln, lass dich nicht aufhalten, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Dudley schluckte. „D-das darfst du gar nicht. Du darfst das nicht. Ich weiß das.", stotterte er, doch trotz seines Einwandes war alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Hermine warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht schon volljährig bin und es somit _doch _darf. Außerdem hat Harry letztes Jahr auch gezaubert und ihm ist nichts passiert. Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen, _Dudley_?" Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche als hätte sie dort eine Waffe versteckt.

Harrys Cousin krächzte etwas Unverständliches und hastete dann mit einer, für seine Körperfülle recht erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit die Treppe hinauf. Harry hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel in der Zimmertür zweimal drehte. Dann sah er Hermine an, die sich vor Lachen fast am Treppengeländer festhalten musste. „Ist der wirklich so dämlich oder nur ein begnadeter Schauspieler, Harry?", fragte sie dann, als sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, das ist alles echt.", grummelte Harry finster. „Aber was machst du hier. Und warum kommen deine Eltern nachher hierher?"

„Ach ja, das hatte ich fast vergessen. Du musst deine Sachen packen. Wir kommen dich hier rausholen." Sie machte eine Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn noch einmal „Und Herzlichen Glückwunsch nochmal zum Geburtstag, Harry. Ron kann es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis du dein Geschenk siehst. Er ist aufgeregter als du, obwohl er doch schon weiß, was es ist."

Harrys Laune besserte sich ein wenig. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Ich bin sofort fertig. „Er wollte die Treppen hinauf stürzen, wartete dann aber, bis Hermine ihre Jacke aufgehängt hatte und ihm folgen konnte. Oben angekommen, blieb er an der Tür seines Zimmers stehen. „Es ist aber nicht aufgeräumt.", warnte er Hermine noch vor, doch die kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht darum. „Ich war schon in eurem Schlafsaal", erinnerte sie ihn. „Da sieht es auch immer aus wie Kraut und Rüben. Oder in Rons Zimmer. Dagegen ist es hier fast sauber."

Sie schob ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett zusammen, unter denen Harry auch einige Teile benutzter Unterwäsche erkenne konnte, und setzte sich. Er hingegen wurde knallrot, sagte aber nichts, sondern nahm den Stapel und feuerte ihn einfach in den Kleiderschrank. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja packen sollte, und er öffnetet den Schrank mit einem Seufzer wieder.

„Warum könnt ihr mich nicht mal vorwarnen.", murrte er und zog den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. „Jedes Mal die selbe Tour. Ich stehe da, nichts ist fertig und ich hab nur ne Stunde Zeit zum Packen."

„45 Minuten", berichtigte ihn Hermine und wollte sich wieder erheben. „Soll ich dir helfen, Harry?"

„NEIN!", rief er entsetzt. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass Hermine in seiner nicht ganz frischen Wäsche herumfuhrwerkte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Bücher und Pergamentrollen nur so stapelten. „Oder vielleicht doch. Du könntest meine Schulsachen zusammensuchen. Da kennst du dich am besten aus."

Sie nickte nur und begann das Chaos auf dem Schriebtisch zu sichten. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Kleiderschrank zu und tatsächlich hatten sie nach einer halben Stunde alles eingepackt. Hedwig klapperte nach Aufmerksamkeit heischend mit dem Schnabel.

„Du solltest sie vielleicht lieber fliegen lassen, Harry. Sie sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber dann kriegt Onkel Vernon einen Anfall und ich muss ganz hier bleiben. Oder in dieses Heim für schwererziehbare Jungendliche, von dem er immerzu faselt." Harry ließ sich auf Bett fallen. „Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Och, nicht besonders spannend. Wir haben zwei Wochen Urlaub in Schottland gemacht. Meine Eltern stehen auf Schottland. Du weißt schon, Nessie und der ganze Quatsch. Mich würde mal interessieren, ob da nun wirklich was dran ist. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind muss ich mal…"

„Lass mich raten: In die Bibliothek gehen?", lachte Harry. „Aber du warst doch da. Hast du nichts gesehen."

Hermine guckte ihn zweifelnd an. „Selbst _wenn_ dort ein magisches Geschöpf haust, würde es wohl kaum so dumm sein, den Kopf mitten am Tag aus dem Wasser zu strecken, wenn dreihundert Muggel nur darauf warten Fotos von ihm zu machen. Als ehrlich, Harry. Manchmal glaube ich, du hältst die ganze Sache mit der Geheimhaltung für einen Witz."

Er sah auf den schmuddeligen Teppichboden und schwieg. Ausgerechnet _er_ sollte über diese Sache lachen? Er hatte schließlich am meistens unter diesem Zwang zu leiden gehabt. _Er_ war es doch, der hier den ganzen Sommer über im blöden Ligusterweg festsaß und von der übrigen Zauberwelt völlig abgeschnitten war. Sicher kannte er jetzt den Grund dafür, aber das machte das Zusammenleben mit den Dursleys nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Sein Pate war eine Chance gewesen, dem Ganzen zumindestens ein paar Tage des Sommers zu entfliehen. Doch er war tot und Harry wieder völlig alleine. Er war schwer, von etwas Abschied zu nehmen, was man nie richtig gehabt hatte du das nach seinem Verschwinden nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Leere zurückließ.

Hermine schien seine verbitterte Mine gesehen zu haben. „Entschuldige.", sagte sie leise. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich?"

Harry antwortete nicht gleich, denn er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die einfache Antwort wäre „gut" gewesen, doch das wäre eine Lüge. Die richtige Antwort hätte „mies" lauten müssen, doch dann hätte er erklären müssen warum. Und dazu hatte er keine Lust. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine, so gerne er sie auch hatte, seinen Schmerz nicht nachvollziehen können würde. Sie hatte schließlich nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie ihr Pate durch diesen schrecklichen Vorhang verschwand. Immer wieder hatte er in diesem Sommer wachgelegen und überlegt, ob es wohl einen Weg zurückgab, von dem noch niemand wusste. Irgendwann hatte er diese Idee aufgegeben, weil sie ihn mehr aufregte denn beruhigte. Es war so ungerecht… Doch all das wollte er Hermine nicht erzählen. Also entschloss er sich zu einem halbherzigen „Es geht so. Lass uns über was anderes sprechen, ja?"

Hermine nickte. Sie sah ebenfalls bedrückt aus. Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden, bis Hermine sich schließlich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln durchrang.

„Du kannst dich aber schon mal auf dein Geschenk freuen, Harry.", sagte sie. „Du wirst Augen machen."

Dann sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir müssen runter, sie kommen gleich."

Die beiden schleppten Harrys Koffer zur Haustür, öffneten sie und setzten sich im warmen Sonnenschein auf die kleine Treppe davor. Als vor dem Haus ein Wagen hielt, stand Hermine auf und ging zum Tor. Sie begrüßte eine unscheinbare Frau Ende dreißig und einen seriös wirkenden Herren in etwa demselben Alter. Harry stand auf und schüttelte beiden die Hand, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Onkel Vernon gefolgt von Dudley aus dem Haus trat.

Er wischte sich möglichst unauffällig die Hand an der Hose ab und begrüßte die Grangers mit einem derart übertriebenen Lächeln, das sich Harry auf die Lippe beißen musste um nicht laut loszulachen. Offensichtlich verfügte Hermines Vater jedoch über eine bessere Menschenkenntnis, als Onkel Vernon glaubte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verabschiedete er sich höflich aber bestimmt von dem schnauzbärtigen Mann, der so eben anfangen wollte, mit ihm über seine Weisheitszähne zu philosophieren.

„Nur weg.", wisperte er den beiden Jungendlichen zu und wuchtete Harrys Gepäck in den Kofferraum eines schon etwas betagten Passats. Hedwig quetschte er ganz selbstverständlich auf den Rücksitz, ohne nur ein einziges Mal was über die herumfliegenden Federn zu sagen. Schließlich verabschiedete auch Harry sich kurz von seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin und stieg mit Hermine zusammen ein. „Nur weg!", dachte auch er und schien sich da mit der gesamten Familie Granger ziemlich einer Meinung zu sein.

Als sie aus dem Ligusterweg heraus fuhren, sah er, dass sein Onkel auf der Straße stand und sich offensichtlich überzeugen wollte, dass der Wagen nicht zu guter Letzt doch noch abhob. Gegönnt hätte Harry es ihm. Aber nichts passierte und sie fuhren wie ganz normale Leute in einem ganz normalen Auto durch Little Whinging. Ganz und gar nicht normal, war jedoch das Gesprächsthema im Inneren.

Hermines Mutter war sehr interessiert an Harry und seinen bisherigen Erlebnissen, dass Hermine ihre Mutter irgendwann genervt unterbrach. „Mama!", warf sie ärgerlich ein. „Lass Harry doch mal ein bisschen durchatmen. Schließlich haben wir ihn mal wieder von jetzt auf gleich entführt."

Da schlug Hermines Vater vor, doch schon mal ein bisschen „vorzufeiern" wie er es nannte und dabei den anderen vielsagende Blicke zuwarf. Verständnislos sah Harry Hermine an, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das wird ne Überraschung. Du wirst es abwarten müssen."

Nachdem sie einige Zeit später in einem dieser knallbunten "Fress-Tempel" ihre Bestellung aufgegeben und einigermaßen unbeschadet zu einem der Plastiktischchen bugsiert hatten, konnte Harry Hermine dabei beobachten, wie sie mit voller Inbrunst in einen der pappigen Hamburger biss.

„Ausgerechnet _du_ magst Junk-Food?", grinste Harry hinter einem großen Milchshake hervor zu Hermine hinüber.

„Naja, man kann nicht immer nur vernünftig sein.", gab sie ein wenig ertappt zurück. „Außerdem sind das jede Menge Suchtstoffe drin und hinter der Zusammensetzung eines Hamburgers steht eine mehrseitige, psychologische Studie über die Wirkung von …"

„Hermine!", unterbrach Harry ihren Redefluss. „So genau will ich das gar nicht wissen. Lass es dir doch einfach schmecken."

Er bedankte sich mehrmals bei Hermines Eltern, die ihn großzügigerweise eingeladen hatten und dann fiel er pappsatt auf den Rücksitz des Passats. „Bis jetzt war´s der beste Tag seit langem. Was kommt jetzt?" Denn offensichtlich war Hermine nicht gewillt mehr zu verraten als unbedingt notwendig. Wieder mal.

„Wir fahren erstmal zu uns.", gab sie jedoch unbeteiligt zurück und grinste, als sie sein frustriertes Gesicht sah. „Du wirst es schon noch erfahren. Alles zu seiner Zeit, _Harry Potter_."

„Ich weiß, wie ich heiße.", fuhr er sie an. Im selben Moment tat es ihm auch schon wieder leid und er fühlte sich genötigt, seine Reaktion zu erklären. „Tut mir leid, aber diese Ungewissheit macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Es ist genau wie letztes Jahr. Nur dass wir diesmal schon wissen, dass Voldemort wieder da ist." Als er jedoch die besorgten Blicke der Erwachsenen aus dem vorderen Teil des Autos sah, verstummte er. Warum musste er auch gerade jetzt daran denken. Er hatte und war nicht mehr bei den Dursleys. Aber anstatt sich zu freuen, meckerte er wider nur rum.

Doch Hermine schien nicht böse zu sein. Ein wenig mitleidig blickte sie über Hedwigs Käfig zu ihm herüber, was ihn komischerweise nicht be-, sondern im Gegenteil noch mehr aufregte. Der so eben gegessene Hamburger zog sich in seinem Magen zu dem Pappmacheeklumpen zusammen, der er bei objektiver Betrachtung wahrscheinlich auch war, und versuchte krampfhaft wieder ans Tageslicht zu kommen. Harry schluckte angestrengt, denn er wollte sich ganz bestimmt nicht auf diese Weise wieder von dem Teil trennen, doch Hermines Mutter sah sofort, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Ist dir schlecht, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ein bisschen. Ich bin so reichhaltige Kost nicht gewöhnt.", redete er sich heraus, was eigentlich noch nicht einmal gelogen war. Tante Petunia zwang ihn immer noch Dudleys Diät mitzumachen. Die besuchte an diesem Tag sogar einen speziellen Kochkurs, deren Ergebnis Harry immer vorkosten durfte. Die letzten Wochen waren grausam gewesen. Kein Mensch konnte wirklich „Gedünstete Möhren an roten Linsen mit Tofuwürstchen" essen wollen.

Er hätte besser nicht daran denken sollen, denn das machte alles nur noch schlimmer, so dass ihn Hermines Mutter in der Wohnung der Grangers sofort ins Bett steckte. Er schlief fast sofort ein.

Alpträume plagten ihn, in der ein lachender Hamburger immer wieder mit seinem Paten Sirius Black, um den Steinbogen n der Mysteriums-Abteilung des Ministeriums für Zauberei tanzte und aus vollem Halse die Schulhymne von Hogwarts sang. Harry wollte dieses irre Schauspiel unterbrechen, aber er steckte bis zum Bauch in einem riesigen Milchshake und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Draußen dämmerte es bereits und Hermine saß an seinem Bett. "Hey, das wird aber auch Zeit. Wir wollten schon alles absagen."

„Was absagen?", nuschelte er verschlafen und griff nach seiner Brille.

„Ne deine Nach-Geburtstags-Party, du Clown.", lachte Hermine. Auf sein verblüfftes Gesicht fügte sie hinzu: „Nun mach schon, wir müssen los. Fred und George erwarten uns schon. Sie haben sich alle Mühe mit den Vorbereitungen gegeben. Ich wäre also vorsichtig, was du isst. Nicht dass sie wieder Kanarien-Creme irgendwo untergemischt haben."

Harry sah sie an, als hätte sie soeben erzählt, Voldemort stehe persönlich vor der Tür. Doch dann fasste er sich. „Eine Geburtstag-Party?", meinte er immer noch zweifelnd. Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht nach Feiern. Immerhin war sein Geburtstag schon eine ganze Weile her. Außerdem schwankte sein Magen immer noch bedenklich, so dass die Aussicht auf Punsch, Kuchen und Würstchen im Schlafrock nicht unbedingt verlockend war.

Hermines enttäuschtes Gesicht holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei. Seine Freunde machte sich solche Mühe und er wollte sich nur verkriechen. Seufzend richtete er sich auf. „Tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber die Erwähnung der Kanarien-Creme hat mein Magen ein wenig übel genommen. Natürlich freue ich mich."

Nicht besonders überzeugt stand sie auf. „Wenn du noch ins Bad willst, das ist gegenüber. Ich bin dann im Wohnzimmer am Ende des Ganges." Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Er stand auf und schlüpfte in seine viel zu weite Hose. Eigene Sachen kauften ihm die Dursleys immer noch nicht, aber zumindestens hatte ihr Geschenk dieses Jahr in einem neuen Gürtel bestanden, nachdem der andere gerissen war. Er sah sich um. Die vielen Bücher, die wenigen Stofftiere und ein tadellos aufgeräumtes Regal mit einigen Fotos und Briefen von Ron und ihm selber zeigten ihm, dass dies Hermines Zimmer sein musste. Wäre er besser drauf gewesen, hätte er die Gelegenheit vielleicht genutzt, um seinem rothaarigen Freund einige Informationen zu besorgen, wie er Hermines Herz gewinnen konnte, doch auch das riss ihn nicht aus seiner betäubten Stimmung.

Er schwankte ein bisschen, als er das kleine, aber sehr saubere Bad betrat. Unsicher stützte er sich auf dem Waschbeckenrand ab und sah in den Spiegel. Ihm gegenüber stand ein blasser Sechzehnjähriger mit strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Harry gefiel nicht besonders, was er sah. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass es mit ihm nicht besonders weit her war. Er hätte es gerne ausschließlich auf seine Magenverstimmung geschoben, doch er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Er war auch sich selber gegenüber kein besonders überzeugender Lügner. Zu wenig Schlaf, zu viele düstere Gedanken und die Trostlosigkeit seiner Nicht-Wahlheimat über die Sommerferien hatten unweigerlich Spuren hinterlassen. Schließlich riss er sich von dem Spiegel los und wusch sich kurz mit kaltem Wasser über das Gesicht. Als er die Brille wieder aufsetzte, war zumindestens die Blässe ein wenig verschwunden. Das musste für heute Abend reichen.

Er öffnete die Tür und ging in das hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Das Licht tat ein wenig in den Augen weh, aber Hermine hatte offensichtlich nur gewartet, dass er kam und sprang auf, kaum dass er durch die Tür war. „Da bist du ja. Können wir los?"

„Los?", fragte er verwirrt. „Wohin denn?"

„In den Tropfenden Kessel. Da steigt nämlich die Party. Eigentlich hätte ich es dir auch gar nicht verraten sollen. Vielleicht tust du mir den Gefallen und schaust überrascht, wenn wir ankommen. Aber du hast so traurig ausgesehen, da konnte ich es nicht abwarten, dich ein bisschen aufzuheitern."

Sie sah ihn bittend an. Offensichtlich war ihr klar, dass sie ihm das Geheimnis relativ umsonst verraten hatte. „Ist gut, ich bemühe mich.", meinte er matt. „Ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich auf Kanariencreme und Würgezungen-Toffees schon mal vorbereitet bin. Hoffentlich sind die Zwillinge nicht _zu_ erfinderisch gewesen. Sonst kann man heute Abend gar nichts essen."

Die beiden wurden von Hermines Eltern noch bis zum Eingang in die Winkelgasse gebracht, wo sich das Pärchen verabschiedete. „Wir wären gerne geblieben, Harry.", meinte Hermines Mutter. „Aber wir müssen morgen früh bei einem Kongress in Berlin sein. Da wir noch heute Abend fliegen müssen, können wir leider nicht bleiben. Aber trinkt mal ein Glas von diesem köstlichen Kürbissaft für uns mit."

Sie umarmte ihre Tochter noch kurz und dann machten sich Harry und Hermine auf zu der Feier im „Tropfenden Kessel".

„Deine Eltern sind nett.", sagte Harry noch, bevor sie in den Pub gingen.

„Ja, aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, sie wären auch Zauberer. Es ist echt schwierig, mit ihnen darüber zu reden, weil sie so vieles nicht verstehen.", seufzte Hermine.

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte wenigstens _irgendjemanden_ gehabt, mit dem er überhaupt reden konnte.

Er riss sich zusammen und folgte Hermine durch die offene Tür.


	4. Das Geschenk

**Kein Zurück (Wolfsheim)**

_Weißt du noch, wie's war  
Kinderzeit... wunderbar...  
Die Welt ist bunt und schön.  
Bis du irgendwann begreifst,  
Dass nicht jeder Abschied heißt,  
Es gibt auch ein Wiedersehen_

_Immer vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt ... Es geht kein Weg zurück!  
Und Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehen.  
Die Zeit läuft uns davon, Was getan ist, ist getan.  
Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehen. _

**-o0o-**

**Das Geschenk**

Als sie den Raum betraten empfing sie ein Schwall warmer Luft und lauter, fröhlicher Stimmen. Der Mann an der Bar, Tom, winkte und rief ihnen zu: „Geht am besten gleich durch. Die warten schon alle."

Harry ließ sich von Hermine durch den gut besuchten Pub ziehen und nahm wenig überrascht zur Kenntnis, dass ihm so einige Blicke folgten und drei oder vier verschiedene Tischgesellschaften sofort die Köpfe zusammensteckten, als sie an ihnen vorbeikamen.

„Sollte ich irgendwas wissen.", fragte er trotzdem und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Tische hinter sich.

Hermine sah zu den tuschelnden Gästen hinüber. „Nein, nichts Neues. Nur die alltäglichen Spekulationen des Tages-Propheten und einige Leserbriefe, deren Verfasser geschworen haben, nicht nur Voldemort, sonder auch dich an seiner Seite gesehen zu haben. Die Zeitung hat das natürlich als lächerlich hingestellt, aber vielleicht hätten sie sie lieber gar nicht drucken sollen."

Sie schien wenig bekümmert deswegen, für Harry allerdings war es wie eine kalte Dusche. Erst bezeichneten sie ihn als Lügner, weil er immer wieder beteuerte, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt sei. Dann stellte es sich als Wahrheit heraus, und es gab noch nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung und jetzt das. Er auf der Seite dieses Wahnsinnigen. Waren die denn völlig bescheuert? Voldemort hatte ihm alles genommen, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Wieso sollte er auf seiner Seite stehen?

Doch dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr, sich darum zu kümmern, weil Ron ihm und den Hals fiel und ihn mit Glückwünschen und Erzählungen aus seinem Sommer überfiel, so dass Harry nach fünf Minuten schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Der halbe Phönix-Orden war in dem bunt geschmückten Festsaal des Tropfenden Kassels versammelt. Rons Brüder, Fred und George, begrüßten ihn mit kräftigen Schlägen auf den Rücken, so dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Feixend betrachteten die beiden den um Atem ringenden Harry und George reichte ihm scheinbar hilfreich eine gläserne Tasse, die mit einer dampfenden, roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Harry möchtest du nicht zur Feier des Tages ein bisschen Punsch?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, wurden die beiden von ihrer Mutter beiseite geschoben.

„Fred und George Weasley!", donnerte die robuste Frau. „Wenn ich euch erwische, wie ihr dem armen Harry auch nur ein einziges Mal etwas von euren neuen Erfindungen andreht, dann schwöre ich euch, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass ihr nicht eine einzige Stinkbombe mehr in eurem Leben mehr verkauft. HABT IHR MICH VERSTANDEN?"

Die beiden rothaarigen, jungen Männer sahen sich an und strahlten dann gleichzeitig mit ihrem unschuldigsten Lächeln.

„Aber ja, Mutter. Wie immer hat du vollkommen Recht."

Danach machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, ihren Punsch bei Mad-Eye Moody loszuwerden. Harry hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie sogar das geschafft hätten, denn der Mann grüßte nur kurz zu ihm herüber und ließ sich dann von den Zwillingen in ein Gespräch verwickeln.

„Harry, Schatz, lass dich ansehen.", rief Mrs. Weasyley und ehe Harry sich versah, wurde er von Rons Mutter in eine warme, mütterliche Umarmung gezogen. Er ließ es zähneknrschend über sich ergehen und verabschiedete sich dann möglichst schnell von ihr, bevor er sich noch eine längere Tirade darüber anhören durfte, wie „schlecht" er doch aussah.

Stattdessen ging er zu Moody hinüber, der in diesem Moment doch tatsächlich sagte: „...und ihr seid euch sicher, Jungs, dass das ungefährlich ist? Ich traue grundsätzliche niemandem, auch keinem Freund. Ihr führt doch was im Schilde. Was ist in dem Punsch?"

Die Zwillinge kamen jedoch gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, weil sich die Frage so eben von selber beantwortete. Ron hatte nicht aufgepasst und einen kräftigen Schluck Punsch genommen, den seine Brüder auf dem Buffet aufgebaut hatten. Plötzlich wurde er grün im Gesicht, ihm wuchsen kleine Hörner auf dem Kopf und er spuckte Feuer.

„Drachenpunsch.", feixte Fred und stieß Harry in die Rippen. „Du musst zugeben, er ist ziemlich beeindruckend nur die Nebenwirkungen sind noch nicht ganz weg."

Dabei deutete er auf seinen jüngsten Bruder, der nun unter einem gewaltigen Schluckauf zu leiden hatte, wobei ihm immer wieder kleine Flammen aus dem Mund schossen. Wütend sah er zu ihnen herüber.

„Ich werde ihm wohl besser das Gegenmittel geben, sonst grillt Ron uns bei lebendigem Leibe.", grinste George und trollte sich mit Harrys hicksenden Freund in eine Ecke.

„Ich hab´s ja gewusst.", sagte Moody triumphierend und sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Deine Verwandten haben sich doch benommen, oder Potter?"

„Ja klar. Es war auszuhalten.", log Harry. Eigentlich kannte er den alten Haudegen ja noch nicht einmal besonders gut, warum sollte er ihm also erzählen, wie es war den ganzen Sommer über mit Leuten zu verbringen, die einen entweder komplett ignorierten oder mit einer dermaßenen Eiseskälte behandelte, dass man selbst im Hochsommer eine Gänsehaut davon bekam.

„Du lügst nicht besonders gut, Potter.", stellte der Mann fest. „Dafür brauche ich kein magisches Auge. Was war los?"

„Nichts besonderes, das hätte ich doch geschrieben.", wich Harry der Frage aus. Warum begriff eigentlich keiner, dass er heute und auch das nächste Jahr einfach nicht mehr über die Zeit bei den Dursleys sprechen wollte? Hatte er denn kein Recht unglücklich zu sein? Sicher hatten sie sich darum gekümmert, dass er inzwischen fast wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt wurde, aber das gab ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, jede Kleinigkeit aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Außerdem schwankte sein Magen immer noch bedenklich, besonders bei der Aussicht auf „Drachenpunsch".

Moodys unheilvoll rotierendes, magisches Auge behielt mit einem Mal seine Position bei und musterte ihn ausgiebig. „Nimm es dir nicht so sehr zu Herzen, Junge. Was nicht tötet, härtet ab und Unkraut vergeht nicht so schnell." Dann drehte er sich um und lies Harry stehen, um sich bei den Zwillingen noch einmal nach dem Rezept für den Punsch zu erkundigen. Die drei versanken sofort in ein Gespräch, aus dem sie in nächster Zeit wohl nicht wieder aufzutauchen würden.

„Mann, das war echt ätzend.", stöhnte Ron neben Harry und hielt sich den Bauch. „Ich dachte, ich platze, wenn ich nicht sofort den Mund aufmache. Außerdem hab ich jetzt einen Hunger, als hätte ich eine Woche lang nichts gegessen. Du auch was, Harry?"

"Nein, lieber nicht. Ich habe mir wohl irgendwie den Magen verdorben.", antwortete der; ließ sich aber trotzdem von Ron zum Buffet zerren, nahm einen Teller und saß kurz daraus zwischen Hermine und Ginny am Tisch, während Tonks wieder die tollsten Verwandlungen zur Schau stellte. Die beiden Mädchen kamen gar nicht mehr heraus aus dem Lachen und ein bisschen ließ Harry sich auch von der ganzen Fröhlichkeit anstecken. Schließlich war das immer noch sein Geburtstag.

Dann fing Ron an Hermine verschwörerische Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Wir müssen Harry doch noch sein Geschenk geben.", quengelte er so unzufrieden, dass Harry nun wirklich lachen musste. Was Geschenke anging kannte sein Freund keinen Spaß. Hermine versuchte sich zwar noch ein bisschen zu triezen, sah dann jedoch ein, dass da nichts mehr zu machen war.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln überreichte sie Harry ein großes, in buntes Papier eingepacktes Geschenk. „Noch mal unseren ganz herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry. Übrigens auch von Lupin, der damit eigentlich die meiste Arbeit hatte, heute jedoch nicht kommen konnte." Dabei deutete sie auf ein Fenster, durch das aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Stunde bereits der helle Mondschein ins Zimmer fiel. Vollmond.

Gespannt befühlte Harry das Paket. Es schien ein Buch zu sein. Dann riss er einfach das Papier herunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein Fotoalbum ganz ähnlich dem, das er von seinen Eltern besaß. Als er es öffnete, erkannte er, dass es diesmal ein Album voller Fotos von ihm und allen seinen Freunden war.

Bilder aus allen Schuljahren, Fotos von Harrys Quidditch-Erfolgen - seine Freunde mussten sich mit Colin Creevey in Verbindung gesetzt haben. Weiterhin Fotos vom Trimagischen Turnier, von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, sowie Baby-Fotos von allen Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens und ganz zum Schluss auch ein Bild von...

„Sirius.", flüsterte Harry tonlos. Das Bild war erst vor ein paar Monaten im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 aufgenommen worden. Sirius lächelte ein bisschen schief in die Kamera, während er immer wieder versuchte den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel mit ins Bild zu bekommen. Harrys Augen sogen sich an dem blassen, aber glücklichen Gesicht fest. Immer wieder winkte der Mann auf dem Bild fröhlich in die Kamera und zerrte an der Leine des riesigen Tieres hinter sich.

Harry war wie versteinert. Wie durch eine Mauer aus Watte hörte er Hermines Stimme, die ihn fragte, ob ihm das Geschenk gefalle. Er nickte mechanisch und konnte den Blick immer noch nicht abwenden. Sirius...

Die Bilder stürmten wieder von allen Seiten auf ihn ein.

Der Kampf im Ministerium.

Sirius Lachen und seine spöttisch Herausforderung an Bellatrix Lestrage: „Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!"

Dann der rote Blitz, der Sirius mitten in dir Brust traf.

Er fiel.

Die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.

Der Schleier.

Ein letzter Blick auf das Gesicht seines Paten.

Dann nichts mehr.

Nur noch der Schleier, der nach einer kurzen heftigen Bewegung wieder völlig bewegungslos herabhing.

„HARRY!", schlüpfte eine nicht in die Szene passende Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. „Harry, was ist denn los? Du bist ja ganz bleich!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah in eine Menge fragender, besorgter Augen. Hermine hielt ihn immer noch am Arm fest, während Ron ihn nur erschrocken anstarrte. Auch alle anderen schwiegen und sahen ihn an. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er wollte hier raus.

„Mir ist schlecht. Ich brauch frische Luft.", rief er dann und drückte sich an den anderen vorbei.

Mrs Weasley rief ihm nach. „Harry, soll einer von uns mitkommen."

„Nein!", schrie er noch. „Ich schaff das auch alleine.", dann stürzte er durch die Tür. Er taumelte durch den Schankraum des Pubs, fand irgendwie den Weg nach draußen und musste sich dort erst einmal übergeben. Ein die Straße entlang kommendes Pärchen schüttelte missbilligend die Köpfe.

„Also so was.", sagte der Mann. „Diese jungen Zauberer wissen auch nicht mehr, was gut für sie ist."

Die Frau blieb stehen und musterte Harry genauer. „Ist das nicht Harry Potter?", wollte sie daraufhin wissen. Harry wartete die Antwort ihres Begleiters nicht mehr ab, sondern stürzte aufs Geratewohl in die Nacht hinaus.

Auf der Winkelgasse herrschte immer noch reger, recht fröhlicher Betrieb, so dass er immer wieder aufpassen musste, nicht mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen. Auch hier fühlte er die Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten. Natürlich, er war ja neben Dumbledore und Voldemort der wohl berühmteste Zauberer, den die Zauberwelt kannte. Doch bei diesen Gedanken regte sich kein Freude oder gar Stolz in ihm. Viel mehr überkam ihn eine große Wut, die gleich danach in Trauer und Niedergeschlagenheit umschlug.

„Ich bin ja so bekannt.", dachte er und spuckte noch einmal aus, um endlich den widerlichen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben. Aber der Geschmack blieb, wenn auch die Übelkeit nun ein wenig kleiner geworden war als vorhin. „Aber wirklich kennen tut mich keiner. Sicher haben sie es gut gemeint, aber… ach verdammt.

Die ganzen Erinnerungen, die er über den Sommer so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, kamen nun ebenso wie sein Mittagessen wieder hoch und belagerten seinen Geist. Die Bilder von Sirius, als er noch glücklich war. Bevor Harry ihn leichtsinnigerweise durch sein Handeln dazu gebracht hatte, ihm in das Ministerium zu folgen. Er hatte Dumbledore Erklärungen gehört, dass der Schulleiter selber es war, der an allem Schuld war, dass er den Überblick verloren hatte und nicht Harry die Schuld an Sirius Tod traf. Dass es Dumbledore gewesen war, der die Verantwortung trug, weil er der Ältere war und alles gewusst hatte. Doch jetzt war das alles so lächerlich, denn es brachte seinen Paten nicht zurück. Niemand konnte das, obwohl er es sich wünschte wie sonst nichts auf der Welt.

Harry fühlte die Tränen in seine Augen steigen und würgte sie mit dem bitteren Geschmack zusammen wieder nach unten. Er hatte genug geweint, er wollte nicht mehr. Schon gar nicht hier, mitten auf der Straße, wo seine Freunde wahrscheinlich bald anfangen würden nach ihm zu suchen. Unbewusst suchte er eine Seitenstraße auf und ließ sich von dem dort herrschenden Dämmerlicht verschlucken. Hier achtete niemand auf ihn, und so schlang er die Arme um sich und ging ziellos die Gasse entlang. Immer tiefer geriet er in das Gewirr der hinter der Winkelgasse liegenden Straßen und hob irgendwann den Kopf, um sich umzusehen. Hier war es viel dunkler, denn meist diente nur der Mond als Beleuchtung, der jedoch zwischen den Häusern nicht so recht durchzudringen schien. Er fröstelte, mehr aus einem Gefühl innerer wie äußerer Kälte heraus. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam wieder auf den Rückweg machen, bevor sich noch jemand Sorgen um ihn machte.

Da ertönte eine heisere Stimm hinter ihm. „Wen haben wir denn da? Einen hübschen, jungen Mann, nicht wahr, Mafalda. Sieh nur, er hat sich verlaufen."

Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und seine Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab, den er trotz Moodys Warnung oft genug in der Hosentasche trug. Vor ihm stand eine alte Hexe, der Rücken war gebeugt und ihr weißes Haar hing ihr in Strähnen vom Kopf. Ihre Augen starrten Harry an, ohne dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn wirklich sah. Suchend schaute er sich nach der zweiten Person um, mit der sie gesprochen hatte, doch da war niemand.

„Sieh nur, Mafalda. Er ist schlau, der kleine Bursche. Immer wachsam, so ist es gut. Doch du has recht, Mafalda. Er sieht aus, wie jemand, der uns gebrauchen kann. Der unseren Rat gebrauchen kann."

Sie kicherte irre und Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Offensichtlich war die Frau nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was für einen tollen Rat sie wohl für ihn haben mochte. Von Leuten, die wussten, was gut für ihn war, hatte er heute sowieso die Nase voll. Gerade wollte er sich einfach umdrehen und aus der Gasse eilen, da kam sie auf ihn zu und hielt ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest.

„Warte mein Junge, ich will dir doch nur helfen.", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

Er riss sich ängstlich los. „I-ich brauche keine Hilfe, vielen D-dank", stotterte Harry und wollte erneut fliehen, so schnell es sein Magen und seine Beine erlaubte, doch was sei dann sagte, ließ ihn zögern.

„Dann bist du also nicht auf der Suche nach jemandem, den du verloren hast, mein Junge?" Ihre Stimme schien nun völlig klar und als er sie anblickte, traf ihn ein Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen, die sich tief in seine Gedanken fraßen.

Unwillkürlich öffnete er den Mund und fragte verblüfft. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Sie kicherte erneut. „Oh, er fragt, woher wir das wissen, Mafalda, hast du das gehört. Er ist ja so ein dummer Junge. Weiß er denn nicht, dass man das sieht, wenn man das gesehen hat, was wir gesehen haben. Nein, das weiß er nicht, altes Mädchen. Weiß er nicht, der dumme Junge."

Harry ging zögernd auf die alte Frau zu, die immer noch vor sich hinbrabbelte. War das, was sie sagte nur dummes Gerede oder wusste sie wirklich, was mit Harry los war. Er wartete, doch sie schien ihn schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Vorsichtig sprach er sie an. „Miss ähm..., ich weiß ja nicht, was sie mir so unbedingt erzählen wollten, aber was meinten sie damit, als Sie sagten, man sieht es mir an? Was sieht man mir an?"

„Oh mein armer Junge. All das Leid. Den Schmerz. Den Verlust. Du hast jemanden verloren, der sehr wichtig für dich war, oder?" Sie schien nun wieder klar im Kopf zu sein, doch dann trübte sich der Blick wieder und sie lachte. „Na sieh nur, wie er neugierig ist, der kleine Junge. Sieh es dir an, Mafalda."

Harry wurde böse und herrschte sie an. „Ich bin kein kleiner Junge. Wenn sie etwas wollen, dann sagen sie es, sonst gehe ich jetzt." Er tat so, als wolle er sich umdrehen, doch sie war schneller.

„Aber willst du denn nicht wissen, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, mein Junge? So ein dummer Junge, der nicht hören will, was Mafalda und ich zu erzählen haben." Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, das den Blick freigab auf erstaunlich gut erhaltene Zähne. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Auch die Kleidung, die sie trug, war zwar alt, und völlig aus der Mode gekommen, aber sauber und nicht halb so verschlissen, wie er im ersten Moment angenommen hatte. Sie roch auch nicht unangenehm. Wer war diese Frau? Wusste sie etwas von Sirius?

Er wurde neugierig. „Warum wollen Sie unbedingt mit mir reden, ich kenne sie doch gar nicht?", fragte er immer noch misstrauisch. Schließlich musste man hier in den Seitenstraßen mit allem rechnen. Hermine würde ihm nachher bestimmt die Hölle heiß machen, doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Sogar sein Magen schien sich ein bisschen beruhigt zu haben.

Die Frau bekam wieder diesen verschleierten Blick und sagte verträumt. „Ich suchte auch mal etwas vor so langer Zeit. Erinnerst du dich Mafalda. Michael war gerade von uns gegangen, als er zu uns kam, nicht wahr. Du hast ihn noch gekannt, Mafalda, den alten Michael Mullingtow. Was war das für ein Mann." Sie schien sich schon wieder in ihren Erinnerungen und Selbstgesprächen zu verlieren, denn offensichtlich war niemand anders als sie selbst, diese mysteriöse Mafalda.

"War Michael Mullingtow ihr Mann?", fragte er leise.

Sie strahlte. „Siehst du, er ist ja so ein kluger Junge, Mafalda. Ich hab es gleich gewusst, dass er es versteht. Nett sagst du? Natürlich ist er nett... Ob ich wirklich? Na sicher will ich ihm davon erzählen."

Sie schien sich über irgendetwas sehr zu ärgern. „Ach was, gefährlich. So ein kluger Junge. Er wird schon wissen, was er zu tun hat... Nein ich schäme mich nicht. Es ist höchste Zeit. Sie werden ungeduldig. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit." Zum Schluss hatte sie sich suchend umgesehen und sich ein wenig tiefer in den Schatten gedrückt, so dass Harry sich unwillkürlich ebenfalls umsah. Von wem sprach sie?

Ganz nahe kam die Frau nun an ihn heran. „Lass dich nicht von Ihnen verwirren, Junge. Sie sind heimtückisch, aber sie wissen es. Sie wissen, was auf der anderen Seite ist, nur sagen sie es dir nicht." Ihre Augen hatten nun einen panischen Ausdruck angenommen und sie sah sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um.

„Aber was soll das denn heißen. Wer sind SIE? Wie soll er mir helfen? Sagen Sie es mir!" Er versuchte, die Frau festzuhalten, doch sie riss sich los und lachte meckernd. „Er wartet auf dich, mein Junge. Aber nicht für immer. Beeil dich, sonst ist er für immer verschwunden."

Auf einmal verfiel sie in ein lautes Kreischen, das in der kleinen Gasse von den Wänden widerhallte und seine Ohren zum Klingen brachte. „Ich will nicht, geht weg. Nehmt den Jungen. Ihr braucht mich doch gar nicht. GEHT WEG!", schrie sie, und gleich darauf mit ausgebreiteten Armen durch die Straße zu laufen und „ICH BIN HIER!" zu rufen. Immer lauter wurde sie, so dass er sich irgendwann die Ohren zuhielt. In den oberen Stockwerken ging schon das Licht an und einige zornige Stimmen wurden laut und riefen, sie sollte endlich Frieden geben.

Dann verschwand die Frau um eine Ecke und das Geräusch verstummte schlagartig. Die Lampen gingen langsam alle wieder aus und Harry stand allein in der Dunkelheit. Verzweifelt versuchte er einen Sinn in das zu bringen, was ihm die Frau gerade erzählt hatte. Seine Neugier regte sich. Was hatte das alles mit seinem verstorbenen Paten zu tun? Gab es doch eine Möglichkeit, noch einmal mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten? Das war sicherlich nicht erlaubt, doch das kümmerte Harry im Moment wenig.

Er wollte sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren und jagte ihr nach. Als er um die Ecke bog, wäre er fast über etwas gestolpert. Im letzten Moment fing er sich wieder und stolperte ungeschickt einige Schritte vorwärts. Beiläufig warf er einen kurzen Blick auf sein Hindernis und erstarte wieder. Das war doch nicht möglich.

Dort auf der Erde lag die alte Frau, deren Gesicht mit völlig leblosen Augen gegen den Nachthimmel starrte. Unbewusst bemerkte Harry, dass sie nicht älter als fünfzig sein konnte, was jedoch so gar nicht zu ihrem altmodischen Aufzug und ihren schlohweißen Haaren passen wollte. Das alles änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie tot war. Ihre Hand hatte sich über ihrem Brustkorb verkrampft, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. Was war da passiert?

Ihn beschlich das merkwürdige Gefühl, das er beobachtet wurde. Erschrocken blickte er auf und versuchte im Dunkeln irgendwas zu erkennen. Aber er sah nicht, außer der Dunkelheit, die sich nun in allen Ecken zusammenzurotten schien. Die einzige Fackel, die einige Meter entfernt an der Wand hing, war wohl kurz vor dem Verlöschen, denn es wurde immer dunkler.

Sein Beobachter, wenn es ihn denn gab, hatte auf jeden Fall die besseren Karten. Harry wurde klar, dass er schleunigst zusehen sollte, dass er wieder auf die belebte Straße kam, doch er rührte sich nicht. Auch die wenigen Geräusche, die bis jetzt noch zu hören gewesen waren, schienen verstummt zu sein.

Er starrte in die Dunkelheit vor sich, durch die er musste, um wieder zur Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Die eiskalte Hand der Angst griff nach seiner Kehle und eine merkwürdige Kälte umfing ihn. Was war denn nur los? Er musste jetzt gehen und das sofort. Sonst würde etwas ganz Schreckliches passieren, dass spürte er jetzt überdeutlich. Seine Sinne arbeiteten mit Hochtouren und er fing unmerklich an zu zittern. Er wollte schreien, weglaufen irgendetwas tun, doch er schaffte es nicht, auch nur zu blinzeln.

Immer noch starrte er in das Dunkel, das sich nun zusammenzuziehen schien, zu einer noch tiefern Schwärze, die fast ein Loch in die Wirklichkeit zu brennen schien. Ein Teil der Dunkelheit löste sich von dem Rest und kam langsam, aber unaufhaltsam auf Harry zu.

Harry glaubte, dass sein Brustkorb jeden Moment zerspringen müsse, von den gewaltigen Schlägen, mit denen sein Herz dagegen hämmerte. Sein Magen rebellierte wieder und er fühlte heiße Magensäure seine Speiseröhre emporsteigen, doch immer noch konnte er sich nicht auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen. Er versuchte sich loszureißen, zu fliehen um Hilfe zu schreien, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

Das Dunkel stand nun vor ihm und er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass ihn unsichtbare Augen anstarrten, ihn musterten und ihn bis in sein Innerstes durchleuchteten. Dann begann sich eine undeutliche Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit zu bilden, Immer definierter wurden ihr Züge und er fühlte Panik wie ein wildes Tier in sich wüten, immer noch zur Regungslosigkeit verdammt, bis ihn dieses fürchterliche Wesen berühren und vernichten würde.

Ein Gesicht formte sich dort, wo sich Harrys Gefühl, angesehen zu werden, am stärksten konzentrierte. Er fühlte noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick, dann war es vorbei und die Klammer, die sich um seinen Brustkorb gelegt hatte, zersprang. Während sie sich von Harry entfernte, hatte er auf einmal ein unheimliches Gefühl von Vertrautheit; fast so als würde er denjenigen kennen, der ihm dort den Rücken zudrehte.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Impuls, dem Schatten nachzujagen und dem, hier bei der Frau zu bleiben, war Harry nicht fähig, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Er konnte sowieso nichts mehr für die Frau tun, dann konnte er genauso gut diesem mysteriösen Schatten folgen. Irgendwie hing er mit Sirius und dessen Tod zusammen, das hatte Harry ganz deutlich gespürt. Er musste es einfach wissen. Vielleicht hatte sein Pate doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden zurückzukehren. Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf.

Mit einem Satz war er über die Frau hinweg und stürzte durch die Gassen. Vor sich sah er immer wieder die Schattengestalt, die Sirius immer mehr ähnelte. Er musste ihn finden, musste noch einmal mit ihm reden und sich wenigstens verabschieden.

Als er ihn fast erreicht hatte und ihm schon so dicht war, dass er nur noch die Hand auszustrecken brauchte, um ihn zu berühren, bog der Mann um eine Ecke und als Harry ihm ohne hinzusehen folgte, rannte er in jemanden hinein. Er prallte zurück, fiel zu Boden und er hörte eine höchst bekannte Stimme sagen:

„Harry, mein Junge. Da bist du ja endlich."

Als er den Kopf hob und die Gestalt anblickte, die sich zu ihm herunterbeugte, fühlte er heiße Tränen in seinen Augen, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sie zurückzuhalten.

Eine Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen. „Ist ja gut, ich bin doch bei dir."


	5. Schatten ohne Gesicht

**Crawling von Linkin Park**

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling_

**-o0o-**

**Schatten ohne Gesicht**

Harry hätte am liebsten nach der Hand geschlagen, aber er tat es nicht. Er starrte zu Boden und ignorierte, dass Rons Mutter immer noch vor ihm stand und beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte seine Tränen zu verstecken. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal aus und ein und rappelte sich schließlich hoch, ohne jedoch nach Mrs Weasleys Hand zu greifen.

„Aber Harry, Junge, du bist ja ganz weiß im Gesicht. Was ist denn nur…" Sie verstummte und trat neben ihn. „Was zum… Oh nein. Arthur. ARTHUR! Komm sofort hierher, aber lass die Kinder da." Harry fühlte, dass sie ihn umdrehte und ihm in Gesicht sah. „Bist du verletzt? Was ist denn nur passiert. So antworte doch. Oh du armer Junge." Sie plapperte weiter vor sich hin und Harry war viel zu geschockt von den letzten Minuten um an ernsthafte Gegenwehr zu denken.

Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass sich nun auch Rons Vater näherte, an ihnen vorbei ging und sich dann offensichtlich zu der toten Frau herab beugte. Er wand sich aus der Umarmung und stellte sich neben Rons Vater. Der sah zu ihm hoch und fragte mit belegter Stimme: „Was ist hier passiert, Harry?"

Er schluckte und begann mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich bin hier so durch die Gegend gelaufen und dann war da diese Frau. Sie hat irgendwas erzählt aber das war eigentlich nur zusammenhagloses Zeug. Als sie um die Ecke ging, bin ich ihr nach und da war sie schon tot." Was dann noch geschehen war, ließ er aus. Was hätte er auch erzählen sollen? Dass die Frau sehr wohl mit ihm gesprochen hatte und das nicht nur wirres Zeug? Dass er einem Schatten nachgejagt hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, Sirius sei noch am Leben? Dass er die gesamte Welt hätte in Stücke schlagen können, weil es nicht so war?

Aber war das überhaupt die Wahrheit? Er hatte doch seine Freunde, die dort standen und sich Sorgen um ihn machten, die für ihn da waren. Musste er nicht glücklich darüber sein? Gab es nicht viele, denen es viel schlechter ging, als ihm selber? War er nicht selbstsüchtig, dass er einfach so davonrannte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie sich wieder Sorgen um ihn machen würden?

Als ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, verblasste der Schmerz um die Erinnerung an Sirius und sein Gewissen regte sich mehr und mehr. Er war wirklich ein Idiot, sich hier herumzutreiben. Wenn er nicht so dämlich in die Nacht gestürzt wäre, dann müssten die Leute, die alles für ihn tun würden, jetzt nicht hier stehen und sich mit der Leiche einer Fremden befassen. Wenn er nicht so wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Jetzt hieß es, sich zusammenzureißen, wenn er es nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte.

Einige ältere Zauberer drängten sich nun an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei und traten ebenfalls neben den am Boden liegenden Körper. Einer von ihnen, Harry hatte grob das Gefühl ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben, sprach leise mit Mr. Weasley und sah dabei mehrmals zu Harry herüber. Rons Vater schüttelte immer wider den Kopf und wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter mit seiner Antwort. Anscheinend wurde Harry von dem Mann verdächtigt, mit dem Tod der Frau etwas zu tun zu haben. Schließlich stand Mr. Weasley auf und sagte: „Ich denke, das klärt am besten eine Untersuchungskommission. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Bis dahin rührt hier keiner was an."

Er ging auf Harry zu und murmelte: „Sag am besten gar nichts. Die sind ganz wild darauf dich mal wieder auf die Titelseite zu kriegen. Aber ich werde Dumbledore informieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin." Dann lächelte er wenig überzeugend und verschwand in der kleinen Menge, die sich schon an der Ecke gebildet hatte.

Harry sah wieder hinüber zu der Frau und erstarrte. Hinter dem Mann, der immer noch die Leiche untersuchte, stand ein Schatten und sah ihn an. Er fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten. Die Realität schien einfach einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen um ihn schon wieder dem Schrecken dieser namenslosen Kreatur auszuliefern. Doch diesmal zögerte der Fremde, sah ihn nur an, mit einer Art wissenschaftlichem Interesse, mit dem man vielleicht einen Käfer betrachten würde, der sich auf der Nadel windet, auf die man ihn so eben aufgespießt hatte.

Am liebsten hätte Harry geschrieen: „Dann komm doch und hol mich endlich!", aber es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als diese schreckliche Ungewissheit, das Warten, das bewegungslose Ausharren, während der Unbekannte einen musterte wie ein Stück Vieh auf der Schlachtbank. Aber sein Tod schien nicht das Interesse dieses Wesens zu sein, denn es löste seine Umklammerung und gab Harry wieder frei.

Ron stand mit einem Mal neben ihm; seine sprichwörtliche Neugier schien größer zu sein als die Furcht vor seiner Mutter.

„Harry, was ist denn nur los?", wollte er wissen. „Was ist denn passiert und…"

Bevor Harry es verhindern konnte, war Rons Blick auf die leblose Frau gefallen und der Rest seines Satzes endete in einem heiseren Quietschen. Als auch noch Hermine auf sie zukam, löste sich Harry endlich aus seiner Starre. Nicht auch noch Hermine. _Das_ würde er nun wirklich verhindern, obwohl das Mädchen es wahrscheinlich noch besser wegstecken würde als sein rothaariger Freund, der immer noch um Luft rang.

Er nahm Ron beim Arm und zog Hermine im Vorbeigehen mit sich. „Da gibt es nichts zu sehen außer einer weiteren Leiche auf dem Weg des schrecklichen Harry Potter.", versuchte er die Situation mit Galgenhumor zu entspannen. Es war erschreckend, wie einfach das doch war, wenn man einfach nicht darüber nachdachte, was man tat.

Hermine sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. „Oh, Harry, das tut mir so leid. Wenn wir doch nur da gewesen wären."

Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sie nicht anzuschreien, dass sie dann auch nichts hätten unternehmen können, weil eben nichts zu unternehmen gewesen war. Aber er schwieg und ließ ihre Umarmung über sich ergehen. Sie meinte es ja nur gut. Wie immer. Wie auch vorhin mit dem Geschenk. Eigentlich war es sowieso alles ihre Schuld…

Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Das hatten seine Freunde nicht verdient. Sie waren nicht schuld daran. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, er solle blindlings davonlaufen, in die Nebenstraßen der Winkelgasse gehen und sich mit einer Frau treffen, die dann tot zusammenbrach. Harry merkte, wie sich seine Gedanken schon wieder anfingen im Kreis zu drehen und versuchte krampfhaft dagegen an zu arbeiten, was sein schlechtes Gewissen seinen Freunden gegenüber nur noch größer machte, woraufhin sich die Spirale nur noch schneller drehte.

Die Ankunft mehrerer Ministeriums-Zauberer, die mit einem leisen Knall vor ihren Füßen apparierten, rettete ihn vor weiteren Schuldgefühlen. Er wurde beiseite genommen, einer der Männer fing an, seine Aussage auszunehmen und irgendwie erinnerte das Ganze ziemlich an einen billigen Fernseh-Krimi, denen Harry bei seinen wenigen Fernseh-Abenden mit den Dursleys schon nichts hatte abgewinnen können. Dass er jetzt mittendrin steckte, machte die Sache nicht besser, bis er sich bewusste wurde, dass er anscheinend einer der Hauptverdächtigen für diesen Todesfall war.

Auch seine Freunde wurden befragt und irgendwann wurde die Leiche der Frau dann abtransportiert. Mr. Weasley stieß wieder zu ihnen und fragte den anderen Zaubere knapp: „War es das jetzt, Markus. Die drei sind müde und gehören schon längst ins Bett. Ich werde sie erstmal mit zu mir nehmen. Das wird das Ministerium ja wohl gestatten."

„Sicher, Arthur. Aber du kannst die Regeln. Sorg dafür dass sie eingehalten werden, wenn du keine Schwierigkeiten willst." Damit drehte sich der Mann um, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen abschätzigen Blick auf Harry zu werfen. Offensichtlich war er nicht unbedingt davon überzeugt, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte, was in gewisser Weise ja sogar stimmte. Er _hatte_ zumindestens Teile davon weggelassen, die ihn mit Sicherheit auf direktem Weg ins St.Mungos befördert hätten.

Irgendwie musste mit einem Mal an einen Satz denken, den Ron gesagt hatte, als sie herausfanden, dass er Parsel sprach: „_Es ist keine sehr verbreitete Gabe. Harry, das ist schlecht."_ Was würde sein Freund wohl von ihm halten, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er böse Schatten sah, die Leute umbrachten? Nein, diesmal würde er warten und versuchen es selbst herauszubekommen. Es würde zwar schwierig werden, ohne Hermines Hilfe durch die Bücherei zu finden, aber es musste sein. Er musste sein Freunde schützen, auch wenn sich gewisse Leute darüber wahrscheinlich schlapp lachen würden. Ihm fielen da ungefähr drei bis vier ein und einer davon war _Voldemort_.

Ob er hinter dieser Sache steckte? Immerhin befand sich Harry wieder in der Zauberwelt und es wäre dem Herrn der Todesser sicherlich daran gelegen, sofort von Harrys Auftauchen zu erfahren. Aber nach allem, was er vorhin am Tisch gehört hatte, hielten sich die Todesser im Moment noch relativ bedeckt. Zumindestens hatten sie noch keine offenen Angriffe auf Zauberer verübt. Sicher gab es immer wieder Gerüchte, dass Voldemort in Verhandlung mit den Riesen stand, was Hagrid ja auch bestätigt hatte oder dass er sich an die Werwölfe, Vampire und ähnliches Gelichter gewandt hatte, aber das hier?

Inzwischen war er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob das Ganze nicht doch eine Ausgeburt seiner überreizten Nevren war. Bis auf die Leiche gab es überhaupt keine Spuren. Es war, als hätte sich das Loch in der Realität lückenlos wieder geschlossen. Er schauderte bei der Vorstellung, dass es doch irgendwo da draußen wartete und in beobachtete.

-

Als sie im Fuchsbau ankamen, schickte Mrs Weasley alle „Kinder" sofort ins Bett, was in diesem Fall sogar George und Fred beinhaltete, die zwar eigentlich schon dabei waren, ich eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse einzurichten, jedoch noch lange nicht damit fertig waren und daher immer noch in ihrem alten Zimmer hausten. Das hinderte sie allerdings nicht daran, sofort nach Mrs Weasley Kontrollgang in Rons Zimmer zu apparieren. Neugierig sahen die beiden Harry an und fragten fast gleichzeitig: „Und, was ist denn nun passiert."

Doch Ron sprang auf, bevor Harry antworten konnte. Mit geballten Fäusten baute er sich vor seinen Brüdern auf.

„Das hier ist mein Zimmer, also verzieht euch gefälligst!", grollte er. „Macht eure blöden Witze woanders!"

Erstaunt sahen die Zwillinge sich an. So hatten sie ihren kleinen Bruder, der die beiden inzwischen um Haupteslänge überragte, noch nie erlebt.

„Mir scheint, wir sind hier nicht erwünscht.", sagte George schließlich leicht spöttisch.

„In der Tat.", fügt Fred hinzu.

Harry war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er die beiden nicht verärgern, andererseits aber Ron auch nicht in den Rücken fallen. Er entschied sich, diplomatisch zu sein und warf beschwichtigend ein:

„Kommt, Leute, es ist spät. Ich erzähl´s euch morgen."

Damit gaben sich Fred und George zufrieden. Sie wünschten Harry eine gute Nacht und disapparierten, ohne Ron noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Danke!", sagte Harry nur, als sie weg waren, und hoffte, dass Ron verstand, was er meinte. Der grinste ein bisschen schief und versuchte lässig zu sagen. „Ach das ist doch nichts. Ich meine, ich habe sie ja auch gesehen und so und…" Doch dann war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei. „Oh, Harry, die Frau war mausetot. Wie hältst du das nur aus? So ein Anblick. Oh Mann, ich wäre fast aus den Latschen gekippt."

Harry musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Das war wieder Ron wie er ihn kannte. Etwas anderes wäre ihm jetzt auch nicht Recht gewesen. Wenn die Realität schon aus den Fugen geriet, brauchte er vertraute Dinge um sich und dazu gehörte eben auch ein etwas panischer Ron, genauso, wie eine vernünftige Hermine oder ein ewig ruhiger Dumbledore, der sicherlich spätestens bei seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts mit ihm über diese Sache sprechen Zumindest hoffte Harry das trotz des wenig erfreulichen Gesprächs, das sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gehabt hatten.

Wie sich am nächsten Morgen herausstellte, musste er aber gar nicht so lange warten, denn der Schulleiter hatte sich tatsächlich persönlich in den Fuchsbau bemüht und ließ sich jetzt von Mrs Weasley mit einem fürstlichen Frühstück bewirten. Dumbledores angespannter Gesichtsausdruck entging Harry nicht und so platzte er sofort mit seiner Frage heraus, ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen, ob das jetzt nun unhöflich war oder nicht.

„Professor Dumbledore, wissen Sie schon etwas Neues?"

Rons Mutter dachte hingegen gar nicht daran, so ein Verhalten durchgehen zu lassen.

„Ihr setzt euch jetzt erstmal und dann gibt´s was zu essen. Dabei kann man immer noch reden."

Mit diesen Worten komplimentierte sie Harry und Ron auf die noch freien Plätze. Der Rest der Familie nebst Hermine saß nämlich schon am Tisch und Harry fragte sich leicht verärgert, warum man sie eigentlich nicht geweckt hatte.

Aber Professor Dumbledore musste nicht lange gebeten werden.

„Lass nur, Molly", beruhigte der weißhaarige Zauberer Mrs Weasley. „Ich kann sowieso nicht lange bleiben, da ist es gut, wenn wir gleich darüber reden, damit ich und Arthur zum Ministerium aufbrechen können."

Ganz kurz fragte sich Harry, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte man ihm aus lauter Umsicht überhaupt nicht Bescheid gegeben. Mühsam unterdrückte er seinen Ärger darüber und hörte aufmerksam zu, was der Schulleiter zu berichten hatte.

„Wir haben inzwischen die Identität der Toten geklärt. Es handelt sich um Mafalda Mullingtow, die zwei Tage zuvor aus der geschlossenen Abteilung des St.Mungo-Hospitals entwichen ist. Die Frau war krank und hatte Herzprobleme, was schließlich auch ihren Tod verursacht hat. Sie ist eines natürlichen Todes gestorben und Harry hat sich unglücklicherweise nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort aufgehalten. Natürlich wollte das Ministerium zuerst wieder eine Untersuchung einleiten, aber ich habe sie davon überzeugt, dass das in diesem Fall nicht nötig sei."

Er wandte sich nun direkt an Harry. „Du kannst dich also schon mal auf einen ganz normalen Schulanfang freuen, ohne vorher schon wieder tausend Fragen beantworten zu müssen." Dabei zwinkerte er Harry verschwörerisch zu, so dass dem gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mechanisch mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen _eines natürlichen Todes gestorben_? Er hatte doch genau gesehen, dass da noch etwas gewesen war und der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau war auch nicht gerade _natürlich_ gewesen. Er wusste, dass er sich wirklich freuen sollte, aber irgendwie hatte das ganze einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack. Der Toast, auf dem er automatisch angefangen hatte herumzukauen, schien sich in puren Staub verwandelt zu haben, der ihm am Gaumen festklebte mit der Absicht, sich dort nie mehr wegzubewegen. Hastig trank er einen Schluck, wobei seine Hand aber so zitterte, dass er fast den Inhalt über seinen Schlafanzug geschüttet hätte.

Professor Dumbledore musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. „Ist etwas, dass du uns verschwiegen hast, Harry? Hast du gestern noch irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte leise. „Nein, Professor. Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder.", mischte sich nun wieder Rons Mutter ein. „Erst muss er den ganzen Sommer bei diesen schrecklichen Leuten verbringen, die ihn behandeln, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da und dann schon gleich wieder eine Leiche, die ihm vor die Füße fällt. Da muss man ja depressiv werden."

„Ich bin nicht depressiv.", knurrte Harry nur noch mühsam beherrscht. „Ich bin auch nicht verrückt, ich sehe keine Gespenster und wenn endlich mal alle aufhören würden, sich so schreckliche Sorgen um mich zu machen, KÖNNTE ICH VIELLEICHT AUCH ENDLICH MAL EWTAS VERGESSEN!"

Entsetzt starrten ihn alle an. Rons Mutter hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, Professor Dumbledore musterte ihn immer noch, wenn auch besorgt und dem Rest stand mehr oder weniger der Mund offen.

„E-es tut mir leid. Wirklich! Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Bitte, Mrs. Weasley. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Bitte ich…" Harry stockte und erwartete, dass irgendwer etwas sagen würde.

Hermine fing sich als Erste wieder. „Das wissen wir doch, Harry. Keiner von uns macht dir einen Vorwurf. Nur können wir nicht verstehen, was mit dir los ist, wenn du nicht mit uns darüber redest."

Harry wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Immer noch starrten ihn alle an. Da trat Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zu, strich ihm sanft über die strubbeligen Haare und lächelte.

„Ist schon gut, Harry.", sagte sie. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Manchmal redet eine alte Frau wie ich einfach los, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das bei euch jungen Hüpfern auslöst. Verzeihst du mir?"

Er nickte stumm und verbarg, was er wirklich dachte. Dass sie überhaupt keine Schuld hatte, sondern er es war, der wieder einmal falsch reagiert hatte. Er hätte es doch besser wissen müssen, nach allem, was er schon mit seinen Freunden durchgemacht hatte. Sie standen auf seiner Seite und die Bösen, das waren die anderen. Niemand hier wollte ihm schaden und er musste sich das endlich mal merken, wenn er nicht auch noch die letzten Menschen verlieren wollte, die zu ihm hielten.

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, das er Professor Dumbledore, der sich schon erhoben hatte, unbedingt noch fragen musste. „Professor, warum war die Frau eigentlich im Krankenhaus?"

Die Antwort kam eine Winzigkeit zu zögernd, als dass Harry nicht stutzig geworden wäre. „Sie hatte ein schlimmes Erlebnis, von dem sie sich nicht mehr erholt hat. Der Tod ihres Mannes hat sie sehr mitgenommen und sie litt danach an Wahnvorstellungen. Offensichtlich ist das ihrem Herz nicht gut bekommen."

Harry nahm an, dass ihn diese Erklärung beruhigen sollte, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Frau vielleicht einen verwirrten, aber sonst eigentlich recht gesunden Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, doch nach seinem Ausbruch gerade eben, wagte er nicht, noch einmal einen Streit zu provozieren. Er würde eben selber herausfinden müssen, was es mit dieser Frau auf sich hatte und zwar bevor er wieder nach Hogwarts musste.

Deshalb nahm er sich zusammen und fragte stattdessen in möglichst neutralem Ton: "Haben sie eigentlich schon unsere Einkaufslisten mitgebracht, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore schien erleichtert, endlich das Thema wechseln zu können.

"In der Tat habe ich sie bereits in Mollys Verwahrung gegeben.", antwortete er.

„Oh ja", beeilte sich Mrs. Weasley zu versichern. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor, die Sachen nachher noch zu besorgen."

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Harry und versuchte dabei möglichst enttäuscht zu klingen. „Ich hatte schon auf das Einkaufen gefreut. Und eigentlich gibt es doch gar keinen Grund, warum wir nicht alle zusammen gehen sollten."

Da offensichtlich keinem mehr ein vernünftiges Argument einfallen wollte, warum sie es nicht tun sollten, stand er auch, verabschiedete sich von Professor Dumbledore und sagte mit einem Lächeln:

„Dann mal los, bevor uns die anderen alles wegkaufen."

Ron steckte sich noch schnell den Rest seines Toastes in den Mund und folgte Harry dann, der sich erfolgreich bemühte, sich nichts von seinen Zweifeln anmerken zu lassen. Zumindestens bis Hermine ins Zimmer kam.

„Harry Potter", schnaubte sie. "Was ist los mit dir? Du verschweigst uns doch was und versuch mir nicht zu erzählen, dass das nicht so ist." Dabei stemmte sie beide Hände in die Hüften und sah einer zornigen Mrs Weasley gar nicht mal so unähnlich.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne.", grinste er zunächst, aber als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah, gab er seine Tarnung auf.

„Ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore hat uns nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt.", erklärte er. „Die Frau war vielleicht verrückt und hatte eigenartige Kleidung an, aber nicht herzkrank. Naja, ich bin natürlich kein Arzt, aber so was sieht man doch, oder?"

„Nicht unbedingt.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Damit, dass uns Professor Dumbledore etwas verschwiegen hat, stimme ich dir zwar zu, aber hat er dafür nicht bis jetzt immer einen guten Grund gehabt?"

Harry dachte an das Gespräch, was er mit dem Schulleiter geführt hatte. Sollte er seinen Freunden sagen, dass Dumbledore ihm gegenüber einen Fehler eingestanden hatte? Dann jedoch zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und sagte störrisch:

„Aber merkwürdig ist es schon, dass die Frau einfach so durch die Winkelgasse spaziert und dann auf einmal umfällt."

„Da hast du wohl Recht, aber was könnte der Auslöser für ihren Tod gewesen sein. Hast du irgendetwas gesehen, Harry?", fragte Ron nun.

Harry wollte schon antworten, da hatte er mit einem Mal wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als er sich im Zimmer umschaute, blieb sein Blick in einer Zimmerecke stehen. Dort war ein Schatten irgendwie nicht so, wie er sein sollte. Er war zu groß und zu dunkel, als dass er einfach so durch den Lichteinfall entstanden sein konnte. Unsichtbare Augen starrten ihn an und er fühlte einen Eisklumpen in seinem Magen entstehen.

„HARRY!", rief ihn eine Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn entgeistert an. „Was ist denn los."

„Ähm….", das Erstbeste was ihm einfiel, war ein alter Hut, aber er tat bestimmt seine Wirkung. „Voldemort. Ich habe einen Gedanken von ihm aufgefangen. Es war irgendwas Fieses, aber ich habe nicht genau gesehen was. Er schien sich ziemlich zu ärgern, also für uns kein Grund zur Beunruhigung." Wie zur Bestätigung ließ er seine Hand zu seiner Stirn wandern und registrierte nebenbei, dass er diese Schmerzen schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Vielleicht war das ja auch eine Art gutes Zeichen, versuchte er sich ohne Erfolg einzureden. Wurde er jetzt tatsächlich verrückt. Doch der Schatten war immer noch da und beobachtete ihn. Irgendwie nicht ganz da, aber auch zu deutlich, um ihn komplett zu ignorieren.

Er sprang auf. „Lasst uns lieber zusehen, dass wir wieder nach unten kommen, sonst lässt Ron Mutter noch eine Suchmeldung rausgehen." Damit kramte er schnell einige Sachen aus seinem Koffer und flüchtete vor den Blicken seiner Freunde ins Bad. Dort angekommen wusch er sich schnell und fing an, seine Zähne zu putzen. Dabei fiel sein Blick unwillkürlich in den Spiegel.

Da war er wieder, wenn auch diesmal etwas deutlicher. In der großen Badewanne stand ganz eindeutig eine Person und sah ihn an. Als Harry herumfuhr, war sie jedoch verschwunden und auch ein erneuter Blick in den Spiegel, brachte sie nicht wieder zum Vorschein. Zitternd spülte er seinen Mund aus und wagte in einem Anflug von aufkommender Panik noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel, doch da war nichts. Fast schon panisch, drehte er am Schlüssel, brach ihn beinahe ab und flüchtete dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem kleinen Raum. Das war doch nicht möglich. Wie hatte der Schatten ihn gefunden? Oder bildetet er sich das wirklich alles nur ein?

Er zwang sich ruhig zu werden, bevor er das Zimmer betrat. „Wir können los.", verkündete er fast fröhlich und hoffte, das, was immer es auch war, ihn erstmal mit seiner Anwesenheit verschonen würde.


	6. Das Tagebuch

**Numb (Linkin Park)**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface   
i don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_

**-o0o-**

**Das Tagebuch**

Harry zockelte schon eine geraume Weile hinter seinen Freunden her, die sich prächtig zu amüsieren schienen und ihn und seine „Launen" nicht weiter beachteten. Gerade waren sie vor dem Schaufenster der Tierhandlung stehen geblieben und sahen zu, wie sich eine Erstklässlerin ihr neues Haustier in Empfang nahm. Flatternd und schwankend versuchte der riesige Waldkauz in seinem Käfig auf der Stange sitzen zu bleiben, während das kleine Mädchen sich bemühte, ihn heil durch die Tür zu bekommen.

„Ich hoffe, wir haben jetzt eine Eule, die groß genug ist, um dir deine ganzen Sachen hinter zu tragen, Spätzchen.", sagte ein Mann, der hinter ihr aus dem Laden trat. „Aber eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, du würdest nicht immer alles verlieren."

„Ja, Papa.", antwortete das Mädchen kleinlaut und stapfte den riesigen Käfig mühsam mit beiden Armen umklammernd hinter dem Mann her.

Als sie in der Menge verschwunden waren, sagte Ron grinsend: „Die ist doch wohl nicht etwa mit Neville verwandt, was meint ihr?"

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Schulkameraden mussten die drei unwillkürlich lachen. Es konnte unmöglich jemanden geben, der noch schusseliger war als Neville Longbottom. Von der vielen Lauferei hungrig geworden, beschlossen die drei, sich ein eis zu gönnen. Angesichts der Speisekarte in Fortescues Eissalon sank Rons gute Laune allerdings beträchtlich. Unauffällig zählte er seine kärgliche Barschaft, bis Hermine sich seiner erbarmte und verkündete:

„Kommt, ich lade euch beide ein. Ich habe von meinen Eltern diesmal ein etwas großzügigeres Taschengeld bekommen."

Kurz darauf starrte Harry nachdenklich in seinen Eisbecher, der tropfend vor sich hinschmolz und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, wie er wohl unbemerkt in das St.Mungos kommen konnte. Da schreckte ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken hoch:

„Hallo! Erde an Harry! Ist jemand zu hause?"

Verwirrt sah Harry auf und stellte fest, dass auch Hermine ihn prüfend musterte. Verlegen löffelte er ein wenig seines matschigen Eises und versuchte so die Stille zu überbrücken, die durch das Ausbleiben seiner Antwort auftrat. Dann musste er wohl oder übel doch etwas sagen, und schob den noch fast vollen Becher zu Ron rüber.

„Ich mag nicht mehr.", murmelte er. „Irgendwie ist mir der Appetit ein bisschen flöten gegangen wegen der ganzen Sache gestern."

Wenn man es genau nahm, ging es ihm wirklich nicht besonders gut, auch wenn das wohl eher andere Gründe als eine Magenverstimmung hatte.

„Das scheint langsam zu einer Gewohnheit zu werden, Harry.", meinte Hermine mitfühlend. „Vielleicht solltest du mal zum Arzt gehen. Das hört sich nach etwas Ernsterem an."

Ron, der zwar wieder nur die Hälfte mitgekriegt hatte, weil er so mit den Resten von Harrys Eis beschäftigt war, nickte zustimmend. „Genau, die kriegen das ganz schnell wieder hin. Meine Ma kann dir aber auch was von ihren Hausmitteln geben, wenn du Schneckensirup magst."

"Ron", rügte Hermine und zog die Stirn kraus. "Schneckensirup ist gegen Husten, das solltest du aber wissen. Außerdem scheint die Aussicht auf irgendetwas mit Schnecken drin mir nicht gerade das Richtige, um Harrys Magen zu beruhigen. Willst du lieber einen Tee?"

„Ach was, ich _bin_ nicht krank.", brummte Harry ärgerlich und hätte sich danach fast mit der Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Das war gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen ins Krankenhaus zu kommen und er hatte sie verpasst. Allerdings hätte ihn Hermine wahrscheinlich keine Minute aus den Augen gelassen, was ziemlich hinderlich gewesen wäre. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Entschlossen schob Harry seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Ich denke, ich werde einfach ein bisschen spazieren gehen, wenn es euch nicht stört.", verkündete er und warf dabei Ron einen Blick zu, den dieser ausnahmsweise mal richtig deutete. Sein Freund zog daraufhin Hermine wieder auf ihren Platz zurück.

„Ich muss doch noch mein Eis aufessen:", erklärte er vorwurfsvoll und begann mit atemberaubender Langsamkeit zu essen. „Harry kann bestimmt ein paar Minuten auf sich selber aufpassen."

Somit hatte Harry etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, als er draußen auf die Straße trat, die im hellen Sonnenlicht ganz anders wirkte als gestern. Er lief ziellos durch die Gegend, getrieben von einer Unruhe, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Es war, als hätte er ein Uhrwerk verschluckt, das ihn zwang immer weiter zu gehen, ohne jemals stehen bleiben zu können. Als er gerade überlegte, wohin er jetzt wohl gehen sollte, blieb er dann doch wie angewurzelt stehen.

Mitten im Strom der Menschen stand der Schatten und sah ihn an. Die Menge teilte sich um den Platz, an dem er stand, als würden die Menschen den Kontakt mit diesem Wesen unbewusste meiden. Auch Harry fühlte, wie sich ein Eisklumpen in seinem Magen bildete. Was wollte dieses Wesen nur von ihm? Er hatte doch nichts getan, das irgendwie die Aufmerksamkeit dieses - was immer es auch war - erregt haben konnte.

Langsam drehte sich der Schatten um und fing an, die Straße entlang zu gehen. Harry folgte ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das eine gute Idee war, aber möglicherweise kam er so der Lösung des Rätsels einen Schritt näher. Rücksichtslos drängte Harry sich zwischen den Passanten hindurch, immer bemüht, den Schatten nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Als er gerade eine dicke Frau mit ihrem Hund überholte, passierte es schließlich: Harry rannte in jemanden hinein, die beiden stürzten zu Boden und als Harry sich panisch nach dem Schatten umsah, war dieser wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ärgerlich sah sich Harry nach demjenigen um, der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Ihm gegenüber saß Neville Longbottom auf dem Pflaster und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Hi Harry.", sagte Neville. „Tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen. Hast du dir wehgetan?"

„Nein, es geht schon.", antwortete Harry immer noch leicht verärgert. „Aber was machst du überhaupt schon hier? Sonst kommst du doch auch immer erst in allerletzter Sekunde."

Harry wusste, dass er Neville Unrecht tat, trotzdem wollte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht so recht einstellen.

„Ich bin mit Oma unterwegs.", nuschelte Neville und wurde ein bisschen rot. „Wir machen noch ein paar Besorgungen und dann wollen wir zu meinen Eltern."

Harry betrachtete den Jungen, der sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert hatte, ebenso wie er selber. Doch während Harry im Moment aussah, wie der Tod auf Socken, hatte Nevilles Veränderung eher positiven Charakter. Er war etwas schmaler geworden und seine Unterlippe zitterte auch nicht mehr beim Sprechen. Insgesamt sah er erwachsener aus, als hätte das Abenteuer, das sie zusammen erlebt hatten, ihn irgendwie in seinem Selbstvertrauen gestärkt. Während Harry Neville weiterhin verstohlen musterte, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee, wie er doch noch ins Krankenhaus kommen konnte, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was hältst du davon", meinte er beiläufig, „wenn ich dich ins St.Mungos begleite. Wäre dir das Recht?"

Neville sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Warum willst du denn das machen, Harry?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", log Harry. „Ich fand deine Eltern nett, auch wenn sie...naja ein wenig anders sind als andere Eltern. Aber wie deine Großmutter schon sagte: Du musst dich ihretwegen nicht schämen, sie haben getan, was sie für richtig hielten und vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwann einmal die Möglichkeit, sie zu heilen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", sagte Neville und grinste ein wenig schief. „Außerdem ist Oma ganz wild darauf dir persönlich zu sagen, was sie von diesen Berichten im Tages-Propheten hält, die behaupten, dass du auf... der anderen Seite stehst."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Neville seine Stimme gesenkt und sich unsicher umgesehen, als fürchte er, nur für diese Äußerung gleich verhaftete zu werden. Das brachte Harry dazu, sich ebenfalls umzudrehen und irgendwie erwartete er fast, den Schatten wieder zu sehen. Es war jedoch nirgends etwas zusehen und außer dem eigenartigen Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, deutete auch nichts auf seine Anwesenheit hin.

„Also los.", murmelte Harry halblaut. „Ich sage noch Ron und Hermine bescheid, wo ich abbleibe, dann können wir los."

Als Harry in das Eis-Cafe zurückkehrte, waren Ron und Hermine immer noch dabei, sich zu streiten; wenn auch diesmal über ein Thema, das wenigstens mehr oder weniger nur sie beide betraf: Viktor Krum.

„Außerdem kannst du ja gar nicht Bulgarisch oder was auch immer der zu hause spricht.", ereiferte sich Ron gerade. Harry konnte eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln, über dieses lahme Argument, denn schließlich sprach Viktor Krum, obwohl er der Sucher der bulgarischen National-Mannschaft war, nachweislich ihre Sprache. Das machte das Kommunikations-Problem verschwindend gering, worauf Hermine Ron natürlich auch sofort hinwies.

Dann entdeckte sie Harry und stand auf. „Harry, ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mal nach hause fahren. Ron bekommt die Luft hier nicht so besonders gut." Dabei schoss sie noch einmal einen nervenerschütterten Blick auf Ron, der das schlichtweg ignorierte und eingeschnappt in seinen leeren Eisbecher rührte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und seufzte innerlich. Ob die beiden es wohl irgendwann mal schaffen würden, wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander umzugehen? Er hatte im Moment wichtigere Probleme, die er allerdings nicht hier mit ihnen besprechen wollte. Eigentlich wollte er sie gar nicht mit ihnen besprechen, aber schließlich waren das seine besten Freunde und die musste er wohl oder übel informieren, warum er nicht sofort mit ihnen in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren wollte.

„Ähm...", begann er zögernd. „Ich hab draußen Neville getroffen und er will mit seiner Großmutter zusammen noch ins Krankenhaus zu seinen Eltern. Ich würde gerne mitgehen, dann könnte ich mich auch gleich mal mit einem der Heiler über meinen Magen unterhalten."

Er zählte bis drei und die erwartete Reaktion kam.

„Oh, Harry, das ist eine tolle Idee. Ich gehe nur kurz bezahlen und dann können wir los."

Hermine wollte schon zur Theke gehen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Ich würde lieber alleine gehen.", erklärte er. „Ich glaube, das ist Neville lieber. Er hat sich zwar über mein Angebot gefreut und wollte es wohl nicht ablehnen. Aber ich denke, wir wollten nicht gleich als Gruppe da auftreten. Erinnert euch mal an seine Reaktion, als wir ihn das erste Mal getroffen haben. Ich fand es eigentlich schon sehr verwunderlich, dass er wirklich ja gesagt hat."

Harry war nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Geschichte, die er seinen beiden Freunden da auftischte. Andererseits hatte er schließlich nicht völlig gelogen, was Nevilles Reaktion anging, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte lediglich den zweiten Teil ihres Gesprächs verschwiegen und das war ja schließlich etwas anderes. Er merkte selbst, dass das Eis auf dem er sich auch sich selber gegenüber bewegte, alles andere als stabil war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es noch halten würde. Glücklicherweise gaben sich Ron und Hermine mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden und ließen lediglich Grüße an Neville und seine Großmutter ausrichten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln meinte Harry eine Gestalt hinter den beiden erkennen zu können, doch er war sich sicher, dass das eigentlich nur eine Reflektion auf der Scheibe gewesen sein konnte. Schließlich war der Schatten bis jetzt immer nur erschienen, wenn Harry auch im Raum war und er weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass das anders sein konnte.

-

Nevilles Großmutter freute sich wie auch schon beim ersten Mal und lobte Neville, dass er es endlich begriffen hätte, wie wichtig seine Eltern gewesen waren. Sie war jedoch taktvoll genug, Harry nicht auf seine eigenen Eltern an zu sprechen, sondern meinte nur:

„Harry, die Leute sollten sich ein bisschen besser daran erinnern, wer Ihnen die Haut gerettet hat. Diese ganzen schrecklichen Sachen, die sie wieder in der Zeitung geschrieben haben. Ich glaube auf jeden Fall kein Wort davon und meine Freundin Griselda ist genau derselben Meinung. Besonders seit sie Harry ja selber bei seiner Prüfung gesehen hat. Aber die jungen Zauberer heutzutage sind ja sogar zu feige um den Namen dieses elenden Monsters auszusprechen, das sie jetzt wieder aufscheucht. Wenn sie damals besser gearbeitet hätten, wäre das alles nicht passiert und anständige Leute könnten heutzutage in Frieden leben"

Irgendwann in ihrer Litanei schaltete Harry ab und sank neben Neville in die Polster ihrer Kutsche, die sie zum St.Mungos beförderte. Der grinste entschuldigend, doch Harry winkte ab. Heutzutage musste er wohl froh sein über jeden, der diese Zeitungs-Artikel erwähnenswert fand und dann noch eine halbwegs neutrale Meinung von ihm hatte. Sie hielten vor dem heruntergekommenen Reinig & Tunkunter- Kaufhaus und betraten kurz darauf das große Krankenhaus der Zauberwelt.

Als sie nach der Anmeldung die Treppe hinaufgingen, schnaufte Nevilles Großmutter ein wenig und schickte sie schon mal vor. „Oma ist ein bisschen eitel, was ihr Alter angeht.", murmelte Neville und zog Harry mit nach oben. Als sie die Abteilung für Fluchschäden erreichte und über den Flur auf das Zimmer mit Nevilles Eltern gingen, wurde Neville mit einem Mal ganz ruhig. Er hob auch den Kopf nicht, als sie direkt vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer seiner Eltern standen.

Harry war unschlüssig, was ihn letztendlich dazu brachte, Neville unter einem Vorwand alleine vorauszuschicken. Als er den dankbaren Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht sah, war sein Grund für dieses Vorgehen eigentlich auch nebensächlich. Da Harry aber nicht wirklich vorhatte, zu einem Arzt zu gehen, wanderte er den Flur auf der Geschlossenen Abteilung umher und versuchte nicht weiter über die Geräusche nachzudenken, die aus einigen der Patientenzimmer drangen. Weil er eigentlich insgesamt keine Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte und nicht riskieren wollte, vielleicht von Gilderoy Lockhart oder einer Schwester erwischt zu werden, setzte er sich in einer Art Aufenthaltsraum in eine Ecke und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Kurze Zeit darauf hatte er wieder das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Die Kälte, die dieses Gefühl mit sich brachte, ließ ihn ahnen, wer es war.

„Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte er leise und zwang sich nicht panisch aufzuspringen, denn dann hätte er gleich hier bleiben können und sich bei seinem ehemaligen Professor ins Nachbar-Bett legen können.

Als er die Augen öffnet, sah er seinen Verdacht bestätigt, denn mitten in dem hell erleuchteten Raum stand der Schatten und sah ihn an. Er war immer noch nachtschwarz und erschien trotzdem nicht massiver als Rauch zu sein. Die direkte Beleuchtung schloss diesmal aus, dass Harry sich irrte. Er versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, das wie wild gegen seine Brust hämmerte, während sich von außen ein eisernes Band um seinen Brustkorb legte, das stetig enger zu werden schien. Sein Magen rebellierte und sein Blut schien sich in Sirup verwandelt zu haben. Fast ohne sein Zutun stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass das genau das war, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür des Raums wieder und folgte dem Schatten, der sich jetzt langsam von ihm weg bewegte. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen und als Harry kurz blinzelte, war er verschwunden. Harry sah sich noch einen Augenblick lang suchend um und schlich dann auf die Tür zu. Durch das eingelassene Fenster sah er ein Bett, in dem jemand schlief, der bei jedem Atemzug eine blaue Flamme ausatmete. Der Raum wurde dadurch gerade so weit beleuchtet, dass Harry sehen konnte, dass sich sonst niemand darin befand. Er drückte vorsichtig die Klinke herunter und betrat das Krankenzimmer. Als er die Tür wieder schloss, seufzte der Mann leise im Schlaf und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass Harry den hinteren Teil des Zimmers besser erkennen konnte.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem zweiten, leeren Bett, öffnete den dazu gehörigen Nachtschrank und fand in der untersten Schublade eine Mappe, auf der der Name _M.Mullingtow_ eingeprägt war. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm Harry die Mappe heraus und versuchte etwas von den darin enthaltenen Unterlagen zu entziffern, so gut das eben bei dem spärlichen Licht ging. Das Ganze war oder weniger eine lose Ansammlung von Pergamenten, die in verschiedenen Handschriften verfasst zu sein schienen. Immer wieder waren Sachen unterstrichen und an den Rand geschrieben worden.

Harry verstand nur wenig von dem, was er überhaupt erkennen konnte. Es tauchten immer wieder verschiedene Zeichnungen auf, die mit Zahlen und Daten versehen waren, die ihm allerdings nichts sagten. Das Ganze wirkte ein bisschen wie ein wissenschaftlicher Bericht.

Dann jedoch kam eine größere Zeichnung, die Harry gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Es handelte sich um eine Bleistift-Skizze, die ein ganzes Blatt füllte und schon allein deshalb von den anderen unterschied. Ebenfalls anders an dieser Zeichnung war, dass sie nicht mit Daten versehen war, sondern das Objekt lediglich zeigte, wie auch er es schon gesehen hatte:

der steinerne Torbogen aus dem Zauberei-Ministerium.

Mit zitternden Finge durchforstete er den Rest der Unterlagen in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, dass ihm weiter half diese Rätsel nun endlich zu lösen. Er fand einen Abschnitt, der in einer einigermaßen lesbaren Größe geschrieben war und wohl eine Art Tagebuch darstellte.

„_12. April Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Michael noch lebt, aber sie wollen mir nicht glauben. Sie sagen, es sei zu riskant, die Forschungen weiter zu führen. Es werden Stimmen laut, das Tor zu verschließen, aber die meisten sind nach wie vor dagegen, weil schon einmal jemand zurückkam, wenn auch viele Jahre nachdem er hindurch gegangen ist. Ich höre wie er hinter dem Vorhang nach mir ruft und ich werde meinen geliebten Mann nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde ihn zurückholen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue. Notfalls werde ich mich heimlich in die Höhle schleichen."_

Harry hatte genug gelesen um zu erahnen, was das hieß. Anscheinend war schon einmal jemand durch diesen Vorhang gegangen und zurückgekehrt. Dumbledore hatte ihn wieder einmal belogen, als er sagte, dass Sirius nie zurückkehren konnte. Er hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass es diese Möglichkeit gab und Harry hatte ihm wieder vertraut. Wütend ballte er die Hand zu einer Faust und merkte nicht einmal, dass ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen, als er sich schwor, dass er nie wieder so dumm sein würde. Nie wieder würde ihn Dumbledore so belügen, denn er hatte das Versprechen gebrochen, dass er Harry gegeben hatte. Das Versprechen von nun an ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.

Er fühlte wie tief in ihm etwas zerbrach, dass schon im letzten Jahr einige Risse bekommen hatte: Das unbedingte Vertrauen in Dumbledore. All die warmen Gefühle, die der Mann bis jetzt in Harry geweckte hatte, waren mit einem Mal verschwunden und zurück blieb nur eine kahle Wüste. Der letzte, bei dem er sich wirklich verstanden gefühlt hatte und der immer irgendwie für ihn da gewesen war, wenn auch oft nur im Hintergrund, hatte ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt und es tat verdammt weh.

Minutenlang blieb Harry wie betäubt sitzen, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er ja mit Neville und dessen Großmutter zusammen hier war und sie sicher schon auf ihn warteten. Hastig schob Harry die Papiere wieder zurück in die Schublade und schlich auf Zehenspitzen wieder zur Tür. An dieser Stelle endete sein Glück jedoch, denn der Mann in dem zweiten Bett wachte auf und fing an in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke an zu brüllen. Im ersten Moment konnte Harry nur denken, dass dieser Effekt sicherlich Fred und George sehr für ihren Drachen-Punsch interessiert hätte, wenn sie hier gewesen wären. So allerdings interessierte es vor allem eine Hexe in Schwestern-Umhang, die zur Tür hineinstürzte, dem Drachen-Mann zunächst mit einem Zauber zur Ruhe brachte und ihm dann eine rauchende Medizin einflößte.

Mit einer herrischen Geste befahl sie Harry ihr zu folgen und vor der Tür fuhr sie ihn dann an. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du Rotz-Bengel. Erst einfach im Krankenhaus herumzustreunen, dann Türen aufzubrechen und schließlich noch unsere Patienten fast zu Tode zu erschrecken."

Harry versuchte vergeblich zu erklären, dass er wohl sehr viel mehr erschrocken war als der Mann in dem Zimmer und dass außerdem die Tür ja offen gewesen sei. Sie wiederum ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sonder schleppte ihn am Arm in Richtung Ausgang. Da öffnete sich eine Tür und Nevilles Großmutter trat heraus und fragte nach dem Grund des Lärms, da er ihre Schwiegertochter sehr ängstige.

Die Schwester schnaubte und schilderte Nevilles Großmutter, was so eben vorgefallen war, wobei sie in Harrys Augen maßlos übertrieb. Wenn man sie so hörte konnte man denke, er wäre quasi in das Zimmer gestürzt und hätte den Fluch an dem Mann eigentlich erst verursacht. Nevilles Großmutter schien ähnlich zu denken.

„Junge Frau", sagte sie, was die andere offensichtlich sehr irritierte, da sie selbst bereit die vierzig überschritten zu haben schien. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry sich lediglich in der Tür geirrt hat, als er zu uns stoßen wollte. Diese Krankenhaustüren sehen doch alle gleich aus. Wenn sie abgeschlossen hätte sein sollen, so sollte sie lieber dafür sorgen, dass ihre Patienten, nicht auf harmlose Besucher losgehen, die wir vielleicht noch im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchen."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte die Krankenschwester nur noch nach Luft geschnappt und Nevilles Großmutter schob den verdutzten Harry einfach durch die Tür in das Zimmer, in dem ihn Neville mit seinen Eltern nebst einem glücklich grinsenden Gilderoy Lockhart erwarteten.

Harry wich seinem ehemaligen Professor schnell aus, bevor der wieder mit irgendwelchen Autogrammen anfangen konnte und setzte sich neben Neville auf einen Stuhl. Nevilles Großmutter rief ihnen zu, sie würde erstmal einen Kaffee mit der Schwester trinken gehen, damit die sich wieder beruhigte und schloss dann die Tür von außen.

Neville sah Harry fragend an. "Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Hast du dich verlaufen?"

„Nein... ja...so ähnlich.", antwortete Harry zerstreut. „Ich hab das Klo gesucht und bin dann irgendwie falsch abgebogen."

Neville musterte ihn zwar ziemlich zweifelnd, sagte aber nichts, sonder wandte sich wieder seiner Mutter zu, die ihm gerade die Hand hinhielt. Als er seine ebenfalls ausstreckte, ließ sie wie schon beim ersten Mal ein Kaugummipapier hinein fallen. Dann lächelte sie verträumt und machte sich auf, um erneut ein Papier suchen zu gehen, wie es schien.

Harry sah, dass Neville das Papier glatt strich und einsteckte, als sei es aus Blattgold und nicht einfach ein Stück Papier. Nachdem er Harrys Blick bemerkte, senkte er den Kopf und murmelte traurig:

„Das ist das Einzige, bei dem ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht vergessen haben. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir damit ein Zeichen geben will, es aber nicht anders ausdrücken kann, was sie meint. Aber ich glaube, dass da mehr dahinter steckt, als einfach nur der Wahnsinn."

Als er Nevilles Gesicht sah, fühlte Harry ebenfalls einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Dann zog der andere Junge geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und grinste Harry verlegen an.

„Jetzt glaubst du bestimmt, ich bin ein totaler Idiot, oder Harry?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah etwas betreten zu Boden, ob der Vertraulichkeit, die in den letzten Augenblicken entstanden war.

„Ich finde nicht, dass das dumm ist, Neville.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Wir wissen ja nicht, was wirklich mit ihnen ist. Vielleicht sind sie einfach da drinnen gefangen und können nicht anders als zusehen, bis sie irgendwann mal jemand befreit."

Dass ihm dieser Vergleich nicht einfach so in den Schoß gefallen war, wurde Harry klar, als sie beide aufstanden und auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers zugingen. Das war die Lösung für alles, was ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert war. Sirius hatte diesen geheimnisvollen Schatten tatsächlich geschickt, damit Harry wusste, dass er noch lebte und etwas unternahm, damit er gerettet wurde.

Jetzt war es an Harry herauszufinden, wie das ging. Ganz kurz war er versucht, einfach nach den Aufzeichnungen der Frau zu fragen, doch er war sich sicher, dass man sie ihm nicht aushändigen würde. Er würde eine andere Quelle finden müssen, um sich über den Torbogen zu informieren und dafür gab es eigentlich keinen geeigneteren Ort, als den zu dem seine Freunde und er morgen zurückkehren würden: Hogwarts.


	7. Der Weg zurück

**Path (Apocalyptica)**

_  
What the hell are you trying (now I know there is something more)  
what happened to you (still staying on my path)  
Are you still denying (now I know there´s something more)  
That this is the truth (it's all in you)  
_

**-o0o-**

**Der Weg zurück**

"Harry… HARRY!", drang eine Stimme in seine Gedanken. „Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Als er seinen Blick von der am Fenster vorbei fliegenden Landschaft löste, sah Harry genau in Hermines leicht besorgtes Gesicht. Anscheinend versuchte sie schon seit geraumer Weile, ihm etwas mitzuteilen, doch er war mit seinen Gedanken zu weit weg gewesen, als dass er das mitbekommen hätte. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und fragte so unschuldig wie möglich: „Was ist denn los? Sind wir schon da?"

„Nein.", schnaubte Hermine mit einer steilen Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Aber ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht auch was von den Süßigkeiten. Du bist doch sonst immer ganz wild danach."

Erst jetzt stellte Harry fest, dass die Hexe mit ihrem voll gepackten Imbisswagen an der Tür des Abteils stand und ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Äh ja, ich nehme was.", sagte er automatisch, griff nach ein paar Sachen, bezahlte und ließ sich dann wieder in seinen Sitz sinken. Während er einen Schokofrosch köpfte, fingen sein Blick und seine Gedanken wieder an auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Beinahe hätte er die beiliegende Sammelkarte des Frosches mit der Verpackung zusammen vernichtet. Ohne zu überlegen nahm er sie in die Hand und betrachtete die Vorderseite.

Er verzog das Gesicht, als er entdeckte, dass es die von Dumbledore war, der ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte. Bei seinem Anblick verwandelte sich die Schokolade in Harrys Mund in Knetmasse, die überall zu haften schien und sich weigerte, friedlich in seinen Magen zu wandern. Entschieden schluckte er und stopfte den Rest des Frosches hinterdrein. Er würde Dumbledore noch häufiger zu Gesicht bekommen und da war es vielleicht ratsam, sich schon einmal daran zu gewöhnen und nicht jedes Mal auszuflippen, wenn er nur ein Bild von ihm sah.

Harry schielte zu Ron und Hermine hinüber und fragte sich, wie die beiden wohl reagieren würden, wenn er ihnen die Neuigkeit erzählte. Würden sie zu ihm halten? Würde Hermine darauf bestehen, dass er mit Dumbledore darüber redete? Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er dazu überhaupt keine Lust. Im letzten Jahr hatte der Schulleiter nicht mit ihm sprechen wollen. Dieses Jahr würde Harry den Spieß eben einfach mal umdrehen.

Er akzeptierte ja, dass er zu den Dursleys musste. Er akzeptierte, dass er sich vor Voldemort verstecken musste. Er akzeptierte, dass irgendeine dumme Prophezeiung dazu verdammte, den Helden zu mimen. Er akzeptierte vielleicht auch noch, dass einige Leute ihn bezichtigten, zu den Todessern übergelaufen zu sein, solange sie in der Minderheit waren. Aber wovon er die Nase gestrichen voll hatte, war, immer noch wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Er war sechzehn Jahre alt, hatte schon mehr Abenteuer hinter sich gebracht, als einigen erwachsenen Zauberer jemals in ihrem ganzen Leben widerfahren waren und er _war_ verdammt noch mal kein Kind mehr. Seine Kindheit war irgendwo zwischen Friedhöfen, Morddrohungen und Todesflüchen abhanden gekommen und Harry hatte sie inzwischen noch nicht wieder gefunden.

_Wie auch_, fragte er sich frustriert. _Schließlich bin ich fast die meiste Zeit auf mich alleine angewiesen und ich habe niemanden, der mal nur für mich da ist. Ich bin anders als die anderen; mehr als einer von ihnen ahnt. Ron und Hermine wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was die Prophezeiung über mich und Voldemort gesagt hat. Mir _kann_ eben keiner helfen. Wenn es nur wirklich Sirius war, der mir eine Nachricht geschickt hat._

Harry hatte den Schatten seit dem Krankenhaus nicht wieder gesehen und konnte eigentlich nur hoffen, dass er schnell einen Weg fand, wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er musste einfach versuchen, Sirius zu helfen, sonst würde er sich auf ewig Vorwürfe machen. Wahrscheinlich oder sogar ziemlich sicher war das nicht besonders vernünftig, aber er war es Sirius schuldig, denn schließlich war der nur aufgrund von Harrys Dummheit überhaupt in Gefahr geraten.

Ein heftiges Kribbeln in seinem Fuß riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Au! Verflucht, ich habe einen Krampf.", schimpfte er und massierte das schmerzende Körperteil vorsichtig.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn du die ganze Zeit da festsitzt und aus dem Fenster starrst.", grinste Ron und wies auf die Tür. „Wenn der Herr ein wenig frische Luft braucht?"

„Dann mach ich das Fenster auf.", gab Harry ärgerlich zurück. Als er den bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah, fügte er entschuldigend hinzu. „War nicht so gemeint, Kumpel. Mir gehen im Moment nur ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf, die nicht unbedingt angenehm sind."

„Kein Problem.", brummte Ron und wandte sich wieder seinem Schachspiel zu, dass er versuchte mit sich selber zu spielen, weil keiner der anderen noch Lust hatte, gegen ihn verlieren. Seine Miene sprach jedoch Bände und auch Hermine sah kurz mit einem Stirnrunzeln von ihrem Buch auf.

Seufzend stand Harry auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal ein bisschen rumlaufen, damit ich nicht völlig einroste.", meinte er und schob sich aus dem Abteil. Während er durch den Zug voller schwatzender, lachender Schüler ging, fühlte er sich einsamer denn je. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, wie es war, so sehr von den heran nahenden Ereignissen betroffen zu sein, noch bevor sie eigentlich passierten. Es würde einen weiteren Krieg geben, so viel stand fest. Wann, das blieb abzuwarten, aber es sah so aus, als würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.

In einem ruhigeren Teil des Zugs blieb Harry stehen und lehnte sich an die Fensterscheibe. Seine Stirn berührte das Glas und er konzentrierte sich völlig auf das kühle Gefühl an seiner Stirn…genau dort saß die vermaledeite Narbe, die ihm all das eingebrockt hatte. Fast als hätte der Gedanke dran, sie zu neuem Leben erweckt, fing sie in diesem Moment an zu pochen. Er empfing Gefühlsfetzen; Wut über irgendetwas, das nicht nach Plan lief, aber keine deutlichen Bilder.

Harry wusste, dass er sich jetzt konzentrieren sollte; dass er versuchen musste, Voldemort aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Die Verbindung wurde stärker und der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn intensiver, aber Harry spürte es kaum. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er die Szene war, die sich ihm jetzt darbot. Voldemort stand einem der Todesser gegenüber, doch Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Obwohl er wusste, dass das alles andere als klug war, versuchte er die Verbindung weiter auszubauen. Da hielt etwas ihn zurück. Es war, als würde sich eine Hand vor seine Augen legen und seine Verbindung zu dem dunklen Zauberer verhindern.

Als er wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl des Beobachtetwerdens bekam, öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen, doch trotzdem hatte er das intensive Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

Obgleich es draußen noch ziemlich warm war, bekam er mit einem Mal eine Gänsehaut und legte fröstelnd die Arme um sich, was er sofort bereute, da sie eiskalt waren. Der Eindruck, dass noch jemand im Raum war, wurde immer stärker und er fürchtete, davon erstickt zu werden. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und ihn überkam eine Welle von Empfindungen, die nicht seine eigenen oder die Voldemorts waren. Er fühlte Zorn und Enttäuschung durch seine Sinne stürzen, die ihn aufwühlten und ihm ein Stöhnen entlockten, dass er aber nur am Rande wahrnahm. Die Bedrohung durch die fremde Präsenz kam immer näher, bis ihn auf einmal eine Hand an der Schulter berührte.

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Harry herum und griff reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab, als ihn ein Blick aus großen, hervorquellenden Augen traf und Luna Lovegoods eigenartige Singsangstimme ihm ein. „Hallo Harry, hattest du einen schönen Sommer?", zuhauchte.

„Luna!", keuchte Harry. „Beinahe hätte ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Schleich dich doch nicht so an mich ran." Er merkte, dass die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte und so steckte er ihn schnell wieder weg und ließ die Hand dabei gleich in der Hosentasche. Sicher war sicher.

„Erwarte nichts, aber sei auf alles vorbereitet.", meinte Luna verträumt und wollte an Harry vorbeigehen. Reflexartig hielt er sie zurück.

„Was meinst du damit, Luna?", fragte er ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt und versuchte ihren Blick irgendwie auf sich zu fixieren. Sie nahm jedoch lediglich seine Hand von ihrem Arm und schien ihn weiterhin anzuschauen, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte sie verträumt. „Das ging mir gerade so durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hat es irgendwas mit meinen Träumen zu tun. Ich träumte von unserem Ausflug in das Ministerium, weißt du? Ich sah dich durch den Schleier gehen. Es war sehr traurig."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ Harry ziemlich verwirrt zurück. War das jetzt eine von Lunas merkwürdigen Spinnereien oder hatte sie tatsächlich mediale Fähigkeiten, wie seine ehemalige Wahrsage-Lehrerin sie schon genau zweimal in ihrem Leben gezeigt hatte. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erschien der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade am Horizont und Harry beeilte sich, um in seinem Abteil noch rechtzeitig in seinen Umhang zu schlüpfen, bevor er aussteigen musste.

Auf dem Bahnsteig winkte er Hagrid von Ferne zu, der wie jedes Jahr die Schar schwatzender Erstklässler in Empfang nahm und Harry erkannte unter ihnen auch das kleine Mädchen mit ihrem riesigen Waldkauz, die sich redlich abmühte, alles mitzubekommen, was zu ihrem Gepäck gehörte. Eine Weile sah Harry zu, wie sie sich abplagte, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Kann ich dir helfen? Du brauchst deine Sachen nämlich nicht mitzunehmen. Sie werden zum Schloss gebracht.", fragte er freundlich und versuchte dabei so harmlos wie möglich auszusehen. Die Augen des Mädchens wanderten über sein Gesicht und blieben kurz an der Narbe auf seiner Stirn hängen. _Nicht schon wieder_, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Doch das Mädchen musterte ihn nur noch einen Moment und begann dann zu lächeln.

„Alles klar.", antwortete sie. „Könntest du dann mal Rasputin nehmen, er ist ziemlich schwer." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Harry den Käfig mit dem Waldkauz in die Hand und lief eilig hinter den anderen Erstklässlern her, die sich bereits auf den Weg zu den Booten gemacht hatten.

„Hey!", rief Harry unglücklich. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. „Was ist mit deiner Eule?"

„Die hol ich später ab.", rief sie zurück, winkte ihm und stieg dann in das ihr angewiesenen Boot.

„Potter, der Samariter. Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.", knurrte jemand hinter ihm und allein an dem ätzenden Tonfall konnte Harry erkennen, wer es war. Noch bevor Harry ihm eine entsprechend scharfe Antwort geben wollte, rauschte Draco Malfoy allerdings einfach an ihm vorbei und stieg in eine der Kutschen. Irgendetwas störte Harry an der Szene, doch er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen, was es war.

„Wo hast du denn den schrägen Vogel her?", grinste Ron kurz darauf und deutete auf den Waldkauz. „Der kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Das ist Rasputin.", brummte Harry finster. „Er gehört dem kleinen Mädchen, das wir beim Einkaufen getroffen haben. Ich hoffe nur, sie vergisst ihren Vogel nicht wirklich bei mir. Hedwig guckt schon ganz interessiert."

Tatsächlich schien die sonst so misstrauische Hedwig durchaus gewillt, diesen speziellen Artverwandten auf Harrys Arm zu akzeptieren. Sie plusterte sich ein wenig auf und schuhute leise in seine Richtung.

Die drei Freunde lachten beeilten sich dann, eine der noch unbesetzten Kutschen für sich allein zu ergattern. Während Ron und Hermine ihre Koffer verstauten, trat Harry auf einen der Thestrale zu, der vor dem Gefährt ruhig abwartete, bis seine Fahrgäste eingestiegen waren. „Na, mein Schöner.", flüsterte er und strich dem Tier sanft über die schwarze Mähne. Wenn er das Fabelwesen so bei Sonnenschein betrachtete, konnte man in der knochigen Gestalt der Thestrale eine gewisse Ästhetik erkennen. Allerdings war sie nicht unbedingt nach Harrys Geschmack und so verwendete er diesen Ausdruck eher als Zeichen seiner Zuneigung zu diesen Geschöpfen, die ihm und seinen Freunden im letzten Schuljahr so sehr geholfen hatten.

Er ignorierte geflissentlich die verwunderten Blicke einiger Schüler aus den unteren Klassen und den genervten Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht, der irgendetwas wie „Muss dass denn sein?", in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte. Sollten sie doch denke, was sie wollten. Er wusste, wo die Qualitäten der Thestrale lagen und dachte nicht daran, sie nur deshalb zu übergehen, weil einige engstirnige Idioten sie nicht sehen konnte.

_Seid froh, dass ihr mich für verrückt halten könnt_, dachte er spöttisch. _Wenn ihr den Preis für die Wahrheit kennen würdet, wärt ihr nicht so leicht mit einem Urteil zur Hand._

Am Schloss angekommen ließen sich Ron, Hermine und Harry vom Strom der Schüler in die Große Halle treiben. Wenig später betrat Professor McGonagall mit den nervösen Erstklässlern den Raum, dessen Decke sich zu Feier des Tages in himmelblau mit weißen Schäfchenwolken herausgeputzt hatte. Die strenge Lehrerin trieb die neuen Schüler zum Kopfende der Haustische, wo sie einen etwas unordentlichen Haufen bildeten, der immer wieder ängstliche bis neugierige Blicke in die Runde warf.

Als sich der Lärm in der Halle gelegt hatte, trat Dumbledore vor die versammelten Schüler, erklärte wieder einmal, dass es verboten sei, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und das die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände wie immer im Büro des Hausmeisters einzusehen war. Sie sei diesmal um ein paar besonders amüsante Artikel aus dem Sortiment von „Weasley Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" erweitert worden und er hoffe doch, dass sich alle Schüler an die Bitte hielten, diese Liste auch wirklich zu befolgen. Dabei zwinkerte er Ron und Harry am Gryffindor-Tisch verschwörerisch zu. Harry drehte nur den Kopf weg und starrte auf seinen noch leeren Teller.

Professor McGonagall trug den Sprechenden Hut herein, der wie jedes Jahr die neuen Schüler den vier verschiedenen Häusern von Hogwarts zuordnen sollte, und setzte ihn auf einen hölzernen Schemel vor dem Lehrertisch. Stille legte sich mit einem Mal wie ein großes, weißes Tuch über die gesamte Halle und alle warteten gespannt auf das neue Lied, dass der Hut wie immer vor seiner Auswahl zum Besten geben würde.

Eine Weile lang geschah jedoch gar nichts und die Schüler begannen schon wieder unruhig zu werden, als der Hut endlich zu singen begann:

_Wie jedes Jahr sortier ich wieder_

_die Neuen mit der Kraft der Lieder,_

_die die verschiedenen Häuser singen._

_Es wird auch diese Mal gelingen_

_euch zu trennen und zu teilen_

_für euer ganzes Hier-Verweilen._

_Doch lasst die Trennung eurer Wege_

_nicht abbrechen Brück und Stege._

_Ihr solltet zu einander stehen_

_und freundlich auf die andern sehen._

_Nur vereint wird es gelingen,_

_das Dunkel wieder zu bezwingen_

_So rufe ich nicht nur Mut von Gryffindor,_

_sondern auch ihre Weisheit und Güte hervor._

_Ich rufe hier nach Slytherins Schläue,_

_aber auch nach ihrer Umsicht und Treue._

_Ich rufe die Klugheit von Ravenclaw_

_und ihren Kampfgeist ebenso._

_Ich rufe friedliche Hufflepuff zu den Waffen,_

_damit auch sie das Böse fortschaffen._

_Seid klüger als die,_

_die mich einst schufen,_

_sonst seid ihr wie sie_

_zum Untergang berufen._

_Ich werde euch sortieren,_

_doch rat ich zu probieren,_

_wie´s ist wieder verpaart,_

_mit Helfern von der andern Art._

_Seid klüger als der Schule Gründer,_

_denn ihr besitzt die Freiheit der Kinder._

Damit verstummte der Hut und schien nicht gewillt, sein diesmal äußerst kurzes Lied zu wiederholen. Erst zögernd und dann immer kräftiger kam der Applaus auf und schließlich erhoben sich zunächst die älteren und dann auch alle anderen Schüler von Hogwarts.

Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatten, rieb sich Ron den Bauch und flüsterte Harry zu: „Naja, ein bisschen kurz war es ja, aber mir soll´s Recht sein. Dann kommen wir diesmal schneller zum Essen."

Ron sah, obwohl er im Zug bereits einen Großteil von Harrys Süßigkeiten verdrückt hatte, so ausgehungert aus, dass Harry unwillkürlich grinsen musste. Es gab eben doch Sachen, die sich nie ändern würden. Die Auswahlzeremonie begann und auf Hermines ermahnenden Blick hin verstummten die beiden Jungen.

Bereits die Hälfte der Schüler war sortiert worden, als Professor McGonagall den Namen: „Mullingtow, Emily" ausrief und das kleine Mädchen, dessen Eule Harry vorhin getragen hatte, auf dem Schemel unter den Hut gesetzt wurde. Harry lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als er sich die Zusammenhänge vorstellte, den dieses Mädchen möglicherweise mit der geheimnisvollen Frau haben konnte, die vor seinen Augen tot zusammen gebrochen war.

Der Hut überlegte eine Weile und rief dann schließlich: „Ganz klar, Hufflepuff."

Unter dem Gejohle des gesamten Haustischs setzte sich die Kleine auf ihren neuen Platz. Bis schließlich auch „Ybblebott, Carmen" untergebracht war und sich an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs gesetzt hatte, klatschte der Schulleiter fröhlich in die Hände und rief:

„Es ist angerichtet. Haut rein!"

Das ließen sich die meisten nicht zweimal sagen. Während alle sich bemühten, mit Tellern, Schüsseln und Besteck den größtmöglichen Lärm zu verursachen, der nur noch durch die noch lauteren Gespräche übertrumpft wurde, stieß Hermine ihre beiden Freunde an.

„Habt ihr gemerkt", flüsterte sie, „dass diesmal kaum welche nach Slytherin gekommen sind? Ich glaube, die Eltern dieser Kinder, wollen nicht, dass ihr Sprösslinge hier unterrichtete werden. Außerdem ist der Tisch insgesamt ziemlich leer, findet ihr nicht."

Harry hatte sich bis jetzt nicht weiter dafür interessiert, sonder lediglich darauf gewartet, dass die Zeremonie endlich vorbei war. Auf Hermines Einwand hin unterzog er den Tisch der Slytherins einer genaueren Musterung. Es stimmte, der Tisch war nicht gerade leer, aber lange nicht so voll besetzt wie die anderen Haustische. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wer nicht da war, und stellte nicht erstaunt fest, dass es sich bei den Fehlenden um durchaus bekannte Namen aus den oberen Klassen handelte.

„Aus unserem Jahrgang fehlen auf jeden Fall Nott, Crabbe und Goyle. Was die anderen Altersstufen angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber auch da gibt es einige Lücken.", murmelte er und ließ seinen Blick weiter über den Tisch gleiten. Als er bei Draco Malfoy ankam, stoppte er. Jetzt wusste er, was ihn vorhin gestört hatte und als hätte Ron den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, stupste er Harry in die Seite und sagte nicht ohne Genugtuung in der Stimme: „Warum hat sich das Frettchen nicht auch gleich mit verkrümelt, wo seine zwei Gorillas schon die Kurve gekratzt haben? Dann hätte dieses Jahr richtig nett werden können."

In diesem Moment hob Malfoy den Kopf und sah Harry genau ins Gesicht. Er schien nicht erfreut zu sein, aber auch nicht wirklich überrascht, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sich ihre Wege wieder einmal kreuzten, wenn auch nur per Blickkontakt. Der blonde Slytherin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Harry böse an, doch den beeindruckte das wenig. Wenn man vor Voldemort und ähnlich schrecklichen Gestalten gestanden hatte, konnte einem Malfoy nur mehr ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Als der merkte, dass er offensichtlich nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzeugte, schien er unruhig zu werden.

´Ohne seinen Daddy im Hintergrund und Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite ist er nicht mehr so stark.´, dachte Harry in sich hinein grinsend und merkte, dass er die Vorstellung genoss, vielleicht endlich mal seine Ruhe vor den ständigen Verfolgungen durch dieses Unglücksgespann der Slytherins zu haben. Nicht dass sie ihm jemals wirklich gefährlich geworden waren, aber lästig war es alle Mal gewesen, sich dauernd mit Malfoy herumzustreiten. Er hatte wirklich andere und vor allem wichtigere Sorgen.

Der andere war inzwischen wirklich ziemlich nervös geworden, dachte jedoch nicht daran, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Harry hob in einer Imitation von Malfoys Lieblingsgeste eine Augenbraue und bewegte lautlos die Lippen. „Na, Frettchen, hast du Angst?"

Er konnte förmlich hören, wie der Blonde mit den Zähnen knirschte und wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass er trotzdem verstanden hatte, was Harry gedacht hatte. Dann senkte er mit einem Mal den Blick und wandte sich höchst konzentriert seinem Essen zu, als gäbe es Harry gar nicht. Der war ziemlich erstaunt, dass er diesen Wettstreit mit Malfoy tatsächlich gewonnen hatte, ohne wirklich etwas dazu getan zu haben, doch es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich _verdammt_ gut an.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fing auch er an zu essen und alberte mit Ron herum, als wäre nichts und niemand auf der Welt hinter ihm her. Das Leben konnte so schön sein, wenn man sich ein bisschen Spaß gönnte.

-

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte Harry prustend und völlig durchnässt aus seinen Träumen hoch und brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, bis er merkte, dass er immer noch in seinem Bett lag und Seamus Finnigan vor ihm stand. „Gruß von Hermine.", meinte er feixend. „Du und Ron sollt euch beeilen, weil ihr euch noch für eure Kurse einschreiben müsst."

Damit griff er nach einem zweiten Eimer Wasser und leerte diesen über einem immer noch friedlich schlafenden Ron aus, der fast ebenso eindrucksvoll wie Harry hochfuhr und sofort anfing, wie ein Rohrspatz zu schimpfen. Das war so komisch, dass Harry sich mit Seamus zusammen auf seinem Bett wälzte und sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt.

„Oh, Ron.", meinte Harry versöhnlich, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ich bin auch nass, also stell dich nicht so an und beeil dich lieber, bevor Hermine sich noch andere Sachen einfallen lässt, um uns zu wecken."

Sein Freund grummelte irgendetwas wenig Charmantes über Hermine vor sich hin und folgte dann aber Harrys Beispiel. Keine fünf Minuten später standen die beiden angezogen vor ihrer Freundin. Die sah überrascht von ihrem Buch hoch. „Dass ihr so schnell seid, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Du hast uns doch das Duschen erspart.", grinste Ron und legte demonstrativ den Arm um Hermine. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass das nicht der Sinn dieser Aktion war."

Hermine lachte und ging auf das Spiel ein. Sie schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an Ron und schmachtete ihn an. „Klar, ich stehe auf stinkende Männer. Sind Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte... wenn ich Alpträume habe."

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Ron offensichtlich nicht gerechnet und wurde knallrot. „I-ich…oh entschuldige, daran hab ich nicht gedacht.", stotterte er und flüchtete vor den beiden aus dem Portraitloch.

„Das war gemein.", meinte Harry grinsend. Ron hatte heute aber auch wirklich keinen guten Tag erwischt.

Doch Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lachte. „Was erwartete er denn? Das ich mich ihm wirklich an den Hals werfe? Ich mag Ron, aber das ist auch alles. Er ist doch selber schuld, denn wer mit dem Feuer spielt, muss damit rechnen, sich daran zu verbrennen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und folgte Ron.

Harry sah ihr nach und setzte sich dann ebenso in Bewegung. Ob Hermine ebenso denken würde, wenn er von der Sache mit dem Schleier erzählte? Er hatte Zweifel, ob es wirklich ratsam war, seine beiden Freunde in die Sache mit Sirius einzuweihen, bevor er Genaueres wusste. Hermine konnte man nur mit Fakten überzeugen, aber die würde er erst noch sammeln müssen; zum Beispiel bei dieser Emily Mullingtow.

Vor dem Schwarzen Brett war ein regelrechter Krieg um die begehrten Plätze ausgebrochen, denn es wurden in diesem Jahr die ersten Kurse im Apparieren für ihren Jahrgang angeboten. Leider konnten nur Schüler daran teilnehmen, die bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres siebzehn waren und so konnte keiner der drei Freunde daran teilnehmen.

„Na, toll.", motzte Ron, während er sich mit Neville zusammen bei Kräuterkunde einschrieb. „Dann nerven mich Fred und George noch ein ganzes weiteres Jahr damit, das sie es können und ich nicht."

„Also ich bin nicht scharf darauf, es zu lernen.", antwortete Neville und ließ zur Abwechslung erstmal seinen Stift fallen. „Ich würde mich wahrscheinlich in alle Einzelteile zersplintern und vor Weihnachten nicht wieder zusammensetzen können."

„Mangelnde Begabung lässt sich durchaus auch durch ein ausreichendes Maß an Disziplin und Arbeit ausgleichen." ertönte da eine kraftvolle Stimme hinter Harry und er drehte sich erstaunt um. Vor ihm stand ein hochgewachsener, grauhaariger Mann. Seine tiefliegenden Augen wurden von gewaltigen Augenbrauen eingerahmt und er sah nicht aus, als würde er besonders viel Spaß verstehen.

„Sir?", sagte Harry fragend. „Ich glaube, wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Ich bin Harry Potter." Dabei streckte er dem Mann die Hand entgegen, die dieser jedoch ignorierte.

"Das war mir klar, Mister Potter, ich bin ja nicht blind. Ich nehme an, ich werde sie in ´Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste´ in meiner Klasse begrüßen dürfen. Also halten sie hier nicht Maulaffen feil, sondern tragen Sie sich ein, bevor ich mir überlege, dass der Kurs voll ist." Damit fuhr der Mann fort, durch die Schar der Schüler zu stolzieren, als wären sie gar nicht da, und die meisten waren klug genug, ihm rechtzeitig auszuweichen.

„Wer war denn das?", fragte Ron und zog dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich habe mich noch nicht für den Kurs eingeschrieben, aber wenn ich den Typ so sehe, sollte ich es mir vielleicht noch einmal überlegen."

Harry guckte ebenfalls wenig begeistert. „Ich frage mich, wo Dumbledore den schon wieder her hat." Er hatte das Gefühl einer älteren Version von Snape begegnet zu sein, den er dieses Jahr ebenfalls wieder zur Genüge genießen können würde. Seinen Eintrag für den UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke hatte er schon gemacht. Zu dumm, dass das für seinen Berufswunsch so wichtig war.

„Das ist Ernest Solomon.", informierte Hermine die beiden Freunde. „Soweit ich weiß, war eine ganze Weile im Ausland unterwegs und ist jetzt auf Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore extra aus seinem Vor-Ruhestand zurückgekehrt um hier Verteidigung zu unterrichten. Er soll nicht sehr erfreut über die Anfrage gewesen sein und hat daher gestern auch nicht an einer offiziellen Vorstellung teilgenommen. Aber was sein Fach angeht, muss er ziemlich gut sein, sonst hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht in diesen Zeiten nach Hogwarts geholt. Fragt sich nur, ob er auch zum Unterrichten taugt, wenn er keinen Kontakt zu seinen Schülern haben will."

„Psychologie, erster Vortrag von Hermine Granger.", frotzelte Harry und duckte sich, als Hermine spielerisch nach ihm schlug.

„Sucher-Reflexe!", grinste er. „Da musst du früher aufstehen."

„Darfst du denn eigentlich wieder spielen, Harry?", fragte Ron, der immer noch überlegt, ob er wohl doch noch einmal Wahrsagen belegen sollte, wogegen sich Harry schon entschieden hatte. Noch mehr Todes-Vorhersagen konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Noch schlimmer war allerdings, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, dass er ja eigentlich von Umbridge lebenslanges Spielverbot bekommen hatte. Aber Hermine wusste wie immer Rat.

„Habt ihr den großen Aushang dahinten nicht gesehen?", fragte sie und konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen offensichtlich nicht verkneifen. „Alle Verordnungen, die im letzten Jahr von der fiesen Kröte verhängt wurden, sind wieder aufgehoben. Wahrscheinlich kann sie froh sein, dass sie noch in Behandlung im St-Mungos ist, sonst hätte sie vielleicht noch schlimmere Konsequenzen zu befürchten. Wenn sie schlau ist, wählt sie das Krankenhaus, anstatt sich einer eventuellen Anklage zu stellen, obwohl ich es gerechter finden würde, wenn man sie vor Gericht schleifen würde."

In Hermines Augen war in den letzten Minuten ein Funkeln getreten, das Harry noch nicht oft gesehen hatte. Wenigstens was die widerliche Lehrerin aus dem letzten Jahr anging, konnte er darauf zählen, dass sie alle auf derselben Seite standen. Seufzend trug er sich auch noch in die restlichen Kurse ein: Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das hatte zwar nicht wirklich etwas mit seinem Berufswunsch zu tun, aber die Stunden bei Hagrid waren eigentlich immer recht lustig gewesen und außerdem mochte er wollte er möglichst viele Kurse mit Ron zusammen haben. Zu „Zaubertränke" konnte er Ron allerdings nicht überreden.

„Da kriegen mich keine zehn Drachen mehr hin.", sagte Ron und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem kann ich gar nicht, denn meine Noten sind nicht gut genug."

Dazu konnte Harry nichts mehr sagen, denn auch seine Noten waren bis dahin nicht unbedingt berauschend gewesen. Mit Hilfe von Hermines Intensiv-Kurs, der er kurz vor der Prüfung noch bekommen hatte, war ihm tatsächlich irgendwie ein ´Ohnegleichen in seiner Prüfung gelungen. So konnte Snape ihn nicht mehr aus lauter Bosheit ablehnen Das brachte ihm einerseits zwar noch mehr ekelhafte Stunden mit dem feindseligen Lehrer ein, aber seinem Traum Auror zu werden ein Stückchen näher.

Ein Blick auf die recht kurze List für den Tränke-Kurs hatte gezeigt, dass sich bis jetzt nur insgesamt zehn Schüler eingetragen hatten. Darunter er, Hermine und Dean Thomas. Die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern waren ihm relativ unbekannt, bis auf Padma Patil, die er sowohl durch ihre Schwester wie auch durch die Sache mit dem Schulball etwas besser kannte. Als er jetzt noch einmal auf die Liste sah, stellte er fest, dass sich noch ein Name auf dem Pergament befand: Draco Malfoy. Wenn er sich so an die Szene gestern erinnerte, konnte das vielleicht sogar trotz Snape ganz amüsant werden. Noch jemand, der sich ganz schön umgucken würde, wenn er Harry in die Quere kam.

Ron belegt zu seinen bisherigen Kursen auch noch Muggelkunde.

„Ich will auch ins Ministerium. Wenn die noch mehr so Leute wie Umbridge haben, brauchst du als Auror bestimmt jemand, der dich raushaut.", grinste er und verpflichtete Harry im gleichem Atemzug dafür, ihm beim Lernen zu helfen. Hermine hatte wieder einmal fast alles belegt, was an Kursen unter einen Hut zu kriegen war und setzte gerade noch entschieden ihren Namen auf die Liste von Kräuterkunde. Sie wollte sich, wie sie sagte, noch ein paar Möglichkeiten offen halten, was ihre berufliche Zukunft anging.

Weil sie den Rest des Tages frei hatten, wollte Ron Harry überreden schon einmal auf das Quidditch-Feld zu gehen, doch Harry lehnte ab.

„Ich will noch in die Bibliothek was nachsehen.", erklärte er Ron.

„DU?", brachte der entgeistert hervor. „Aber die Sonne schient und der Unterricht hat noch nicht mal angefangen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich brauche trotzdem noch ein paar Infos. Ist was privates.", redete sich Harry heraus und hoffte, dass Ron damit zufrieden war.

Offensichtlich hatte er Glück, denn sein Freund ließ ihn lediglich schwören, dass er nicht zu einer zweiten Hermine mutieren würde und trollte sich dann. Hermine begleitete ihn ebenfalls nicht, denn sie hatte noch etwas mit Professor McGonagall zu besprechen. Harry war das ganz recht, denn so konnte er wenigstens ungestört nach Informationen über den geheimnisvollen Torbogen suchen.


	8. Zeichen der Wut

**Engel (Rammstein)**

_Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden  
wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden  
den Blick gen Himmel fragst du dann  
warum man sie nicht sehen kann _

Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehn  
kann man uns am Himmel sehn  
wir haben Angst und sind allein  
Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein

**-o0o-**

**Zeichen der Wut**

Harry war gelinde gesagt frustriert von der großen Anzahl Bücher, die er bereits durchforstet hatte, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur einer Information über den Steinbogen gefunden zu haben. Es _musste_ doch etwas darüber in dieser riesigen Ansammlung von Wissen geben. Er warf einen Blick in Richtung von Madame Pince, die ihn misstrauisch beäugte hatte, als er vorhin in die Bibliothek gekommen war. Sie zu fragen, hatte er von vornherein ausgeschlossen, denn sie hätte sicherlich sofort Dumbledore von Harrys Suche erzählt. Ihre Begeisterung über Harrys Aufenthalt in ihrem Reich hatte sich ohnehin in Grenzen gehalten.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie auch diesen Teil von Hogwarts zu schätzen lernen, Mister Potter.", hatte sie gesagt und ihn dann drohend angefunkelt. „Aber wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, wie Sie hier irgendetwas in Unordnung bringen oder auch nur eine Seite verknicken, werfe ich sie sofort raus."

Er war immer noch sauer deswegen. Sie hatte ihn behandelt, als wäre er ein Dummkopf, der noch nie eine Bücherei von innen gesehen hatte. Allerdings war er bis jetzt noch nie ohne Hermine hierher gekommen, wenn man mal von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts absah. Es war allerdings zweifelhaft, ob ihm der Trick mit dem Tarnumhang noch einmal gelingen würde. Filch war extrem vorsichtig geworden, was das anging. Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape, der elende Verräter, ihm einen Tipp in dieser Richtung gegeben.

Er war kurz davor aufzugeben, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Als er sich in diese Richtung drehte, sah er, dass jemand im Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek verschwand, aber er hatte nicht sehen könne, wer es war. Neugierig schlich er hinter der Person her und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke der Tür zu diesem Bereich. Fast augenblicklich setzte ein Höllenlärm ein. Harry wurde von einem Zauber fast zwei Meter weit zurückgeschleudert und landete schließlich reichlich benommen auf seinem Hosenboden.

Als er sich stöhnend wieder erhob, stand Madame Pince vor ihm und schäumte vor Wut, wobei sie Professor Snape ähnlicher sah, als sie selber es wahrscheinlich für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Mister Potter!", zischte sie in gedämpften Ton und wies mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste auf ein Schild an der Tür. „Können Sie nicht lesen? Da steht doch, dass dieser Bereich für Schüler ohne Erlaubnis einer Lehrkraft verboten ist. "

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Harry kleinlaut. „Aber ich habe gedacht…."

„Dass das für Sie nicht gilt?", fauchte sie leise. „Die Regeln sind für alle da und _niemand_, auch nicht Harry Potter, bekommt in meiner Bibliothek eine Sonderbehandlung. _Ist das klar?_"

„Ja, Madame Pince.", knurrte Harry, doch sie fuhr fort, ihm einen Vortag über seine Disziplinlosigkeit zu halten und dass er sich als Schüler des sechsten Jahres doch etwas zusammenreißen müsse.

Aber Harry hörte gar nicht mehr richtig zu, sondern betrachtete interessiert ihre vor Wut leicht gerötetes Gesicht. Warum regte sie sich nur so auf? Er hatte schließlich nicht um eine Sonderbehandlung gebeten und sah überhaupt nicht ein, warum er für etwas verurteilt wurde, dass er noch gar nicht begangen hatte. Insgeheim nahm er sich vor, jetzt erst recht in den verbotenen Teil vorzudringen, damit sie wenigstens einen Grund für ihre Meckerei hatte. Er wollte Sie doch nicht der Lüge bezichtigen, nicht wahr? Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich bei dieser Vorstellung auf sein Gesicht. Wenn sie doch nur endlich aufhören würde, wegen dieses kleinen Vorfalls so einen Aufstand zu machen…

Plötzlich bemerkte er hinter der Bibliothekarin eine Bewegung. Wer auch immer in dem Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek war, stand jetzt genau hinter der Frau. Harry trat unmerklich einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und erstarrte. Hinter dem Gitter stand der Schatten und sah zu ihm herüber. Ein eigenartiger Schwindel erfasste Harrys Gedanken und wollte ihn dazu bringen, dem Wesen zu folgen.

_Ich kann doch nicht_, dachte er verzweifelt, als er das Drängen des Schattens in seinem Kopf fühlte. _Tu was! Hilf mir!_

„Deshalb haben wir diesen Teil sorgfältig abgesperrt, damit…", führte Madame Pince gerade aus, als ihre Stimme mit einem Mal versagte. Ungläubig griff sie sich an den Hals und räusperte sich. Als sie erneut versuchte etwas zu sagen, kam jedoch kein Laut über ihre Lippen. Ihre Augen richtete eine Frage an Harry, doch der riss sich zusammen und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, was passiert war, doch sicher konnte er sich nicht sein. Der Schatten hinter Madame Pince war nicht mehr zu sehen, doch Harry spürte, dass er noch da war.

Auch Madame Pince sah aus, als hätte sie etwas gespürt und drehte sich um. Sie trat näher an das Gitter und Harry sah an ihren Armen, die aus den kurzen Ärmeln ihrer Bluse hervorlugte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie sah Harry an und fuhr dann wieder zu der Absperrung herum. Harry konnte nur ahnen, was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte, kannte er doch die Wirkung, die der Schatten hatte. Er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, als Madame Pince aufstöhnte und sich rückwärts von ihm zurückzog.

In ihrem Blick lag etwas, dass irgendwo zwischen Unglauben und Entsetzen lag und die einzige Quelle, die sie dafür ausmachen konnte, war offensichtlich Harry. Sie keuchte entsetzt und griff sich an den Hals, als würde sie verzweifelt versuchen zu schreien, doch es war kein Laut zu hören. Langsam bekam Harry es mit der Angst zu tun. Sicherlich hatte er gewollt, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ, aber letztendlich, war sie doch nur ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen.

„Hör auf!", rief er daher und wandte sich dem abgesperrten Teil der Bibliothek zu. Er selbst stand immer noch in den Strahlen des hellen Sonnenscheins, der durch die großen Fenster an der Vorderseite der Bibliothek lagen. In dem Teil jedoch, der jetzt vor ihm lag, verflüchtigte sich die Wirkung der Septembersonne langsam und die Regale im abgedunkelten Teil hinter der Absperrung schienen einer anderen Welt zu entstammen. Erschreckt und gleichzeitig fasziniert starrte er in das wogende Dunkel, dass sich hinter dem Gitter ausbreitete.

Harry sah, wie Madame Pince neben ihm zusammenzuckte; dann ging eine höchst eigenartige Verwandlung mit ihr vor. Als würde sie Harry überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnehmen, drehte sie sich mit einem Mal um und begann mit steifen Bewegungen wieder zum Eingang der Bibliothek zu gehen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten schien sie vergessen zu haben, was so eben passiert war, und ließ Harry allein zurück.

Harry fuhr zu den Schatten herum. Kalter Schweiß lief über seine Stirn und sein Herz raste, als wäre er so eben einmal um die ganze Schule gelaufen.

„Was sollte das?", flüsterte er atemlos. „Das war verdammt riskant, verstehst du das denn nicht? Wenn Madame Pince das nun Dumbledore erzählt. Die kriegen mich doch."

Harry sah sich noch einmal, nach der Bibliothekarin um, doch die war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Vor seinen staunenden Augen öffnete sich die Absperrung und machte den Weg, in den Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek frei. Der Schatten, der nun wieder menschliche Umrisse angenommen hatte, fing an, sich von Harry zu entfernen und er folgte ihm. Sie gingen durch die dunklen Reihen und Harry hörte ein Flüstern und Raunen, das zwischen den Regalen hin und her zu schweben schien.

Wie in weiter Ferne sah er noch die Absperrung und stellte etwas beunruhigt fest, dass sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. Vor ihm war der Schatten fast nicht mehr zu sehen, doch er konnte spüren, dass er nicht allein war. Hatte das Wesen nicht außerdem gerade bewiesen, dass es auf Harrys Seite stand? Auch wenn seine Methoden sicherlich etwas fragwürdig waren, so konnte Harry doch verstehen, dass er sich offensichtlich etwas beeilen musste. Mafalda Mullingtow hatte gesagt, Sirius würde nicht ewig auf ihn warten. Er durfte sich also nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten wie einer störrischen Bibliothekarin aufhalten lassen.

An einem Regal hielt der Schatten an und blickte in Harrys Richtung. Der blieb stehen und sah unsicher an den Buchreihen empor. Hier sollte er fündig werden? Dieser Teil schien seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden zu sein, denn im Gegensatz zu dem öffentlichen Teil der Bibliothek, lag hier eine dünne Staubschicht auf dem Boden, in der sich seine Fußabdrücke deutlich abzeichneten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass wirklich niemand mehr hierher kam, sonst hätte er einige unangenehme Fragen zu beantworten gehabt.

Als er versuchte, die Titel auf den teilweise schon dunkel gewordenen Buckrücken zu entziffern, musste er plötzlich zurückweichen, um nicht von einem dicken Buch erschlagen zu werden, das sich selbstständig gemacht hatte und direkt vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum und pumpte eine gehörige Portion Adrenalin durch seine Adern.

„Muss doch nicht sein.", murmelte er ärgerlich und beobachtete dann mit ein wenig Unbehagen, wie sich das Buch von selber aufschlug und die Seiten wie von einem Windstoß durcheinander gewirbelt wurden.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigten, prangte eine große Abbildung des Steintores. Als Harry jedoch versuchte den darunter stehenden Text zu entziffern, musste er feststellen, dass dieser nicht nur in einer fremden Sprache, sondern zu allem Unglück auch noch in für ihn völlig unverständlichen Zeichen verfasst worden war.

„Na toll.", fluchte er halblaut. „Jetzt habe ich etwas gefunden und kann es nicht lesen. Wo ist denn Hermine, wenn man sie mal braucht?"

Als ihm einfiel, mit wessen Hilfe er überhaupt hierher gekommen war, war er jedoch froh, dass seine Freundin ihn nicht begleitete hatte. Sie wäre sicherlich nicht erbaut gewesen, wenn Harry etwas tat, dass Dumbledore unmöglich gut heißen konnte. Aber was scherte ihn Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter hatte Geheimnisse vor Harry, also hatte Harry schon lange das Recht, etwas für sich zu behalten. Er hatte die Nase voll davon, immer der nette, folgsame Junge zu sein, für den ihn alle hielten. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung…

Erschrocken schlug sich Harry die Hand vor den Mund, als hätte er diese Worte tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen. Hatte er das tatsächlich gerade gedacht? Aber er hatte doch noch gar nicht mit dem Schulleiter über diese Sache geredet. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore wieder einmal nur versucht, Harry zu schützen. Aber warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Abbild des Steinbogens. Vor seinem geistigen Auge fing der Schleier an, sich sanft in einem unsichtbaren Wind hin- und herzubewegen. Erneut sah Harry Sirius durch den Schleier fallen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, denn er war einfach zu langsam, zu weit weg. Ein Stein schien um seinen Hals gebunden zu sein, der ihn immer tiefer hinunter zu reißen schien in seine Schuld. Er musste sich davon befreien, sonst würde er wirklich untergehen und die Erinnerung an Sirius würde sein Leben beherrschen. Doch nach dem, was er jetzt wusste, musste er einfach versuchen, ihn zu retten. Das war der einzige Weg.

Er glaubte, die Stimmen zu hören, die sich flüsternd hinter dem Stoff bewegten, die Schatten, die dahinter wohnten. Sie riefen ihm zu, er müsse sich beeilen. Einer der Schatten trat dicht an den Vorhang heran und strich von der anderen Seite über den Schleier. Winkte er Harry? Unwillkürlich versuchte Harry, die fremde Hand zu ergreifen, doch alles was er berührte, war das staubige Bücherregal vor seiner Nase

Die Erinnerung oder Vision… was immer es auch gewesen war, es war vorüber und er saß wieder vor dem Bild mit dem Text, den er nicht verstand. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren. Irgendwo musste er doch etwas finden, das ihm weiterhalf. Seine Gedanken waren inzwischen wie leergefegt und er fühlte ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen aufsteigen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit diesem Schatten schien einige unangenehme Nebenwirkungen zu haben. Wenn es ihm jedoch zu Sirius bringen konnte, war Harry bereit, dies auf sich zu nehmen.

Missmutig rappelte sich Harry wieder vom Boden hoch und klopfte sich den nicht gerade unauffälligen Staub vom Umhang, Er sah aus, als hätte man mit ihm den Innenhof gefegt. Anscheinend war wirklich lange niemand mehr hier gewesen. Ob er das Buch mitnehmen sollte? Vielleicht würde ihn Madame Pince auch diesmal einfach _vergessen_. Also schnappte er sich den Wälzer und versteckte ihn leidlich unter seinem Umhang. Das war zwar nicht gerade perfekt, aber bis zum Gryffindor-Turm würde es schon reichen.

Harry schlich sich leise durch die verlassene Bibliothek und wunderte sich ein wenig, dass noch nicht einmal die Bibliothekarin zu sehen war. Als er gerade das letzte Stück seines Weges zur rettenden Tür hinter sich bringen wollte, verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung und starrte entsetzt die Türklinke an, die sich langsam und unaufhaltsam nach unten bewegte. Schnell rechnete er sich seine Chancen aus, noch hinter einem der Regale zu verschwinden, aber da war es schon zu spät.

Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, eine Gestalt war hindurch geschlüpft und hatte die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen. Völlig überrumpelt registrierte Harry zunächst nur, dass es sich um eine Slytherin-Uniform handelte, die der Eintretende trug…bis er sich schließlich auch bewusst machte, dass es niemand anders als Draco Malfoy war, der sich so eben aufatmend und mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die schwere Eichentür lehnte. Harrys Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hosentasche.

Leider hatte er völlig vergessen, dass er ja immer noch das schwere Buch in der Hand hatte und so fiel es mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. Malfoy riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sah Harry an. In seinem Blick zeigte sich ein Schrecken, den Harry nicht verstand, der ihm aber gut gefiel, wenn er ehrlich war. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, ohne dass er viel dagegen tun konnte. Der Slytherin hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder in der Gewalt.

„Potter!", fauchte er. „Was tust du hier? Klaust du etwas Bücher?" Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Hat das Wiesel dich angepumpt und ihr braucht was für den Flohmarkt?"

Normalerweise hätte Harry nicht gezögert, den blonden Jungen mit einem Fluch in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch jetzt hielt er sich etwas zurück. Ihn interessierte, was Malfoy dazu veranlasst hatte, sich in der Bibliothek zu verstecken, denn das war offensichtlich der Grund seines Aufenthalts. So beschloss Harry erst einmal zu warten, bis er wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und verengte die Augen zu kleine Schlitzen, damit der andere seine Unsicherheit nicht sehen konnte. Dann zischte er leise:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Malfoy. Ich kann hier genauso kommen und gehen wie du. Oder ist da etwas vor der Tür, das dich davon abhält."

Das kurze Erstaunen in Malfoys Gesicht, ausgelöst durch Harrys Vermutung oder sein Auftreten, entging Harry nicht und so wagte er sich weiter vor. Er trat einen Schritt näher und hob mit einer möglichst beiläufigen Geste das Buch vom Boden auf.

„Was ist los, Malfoy?", feixte er. „Ist etwa jemand hinter dir her, weil sich deine beiden Gorillas verdünnisiert haben?"

Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber offensichtlich traf er trotzdem ins Schwarze. „Ach halt die Klappe, Narbengesicht.", knirschte Malfoy und wollte wohl den Rückzug antreten, als vor der Tür Stimmen laut wurden.

„Ich glaube, er ist hier lang."

„Gleich haben wir das miese Frettchen."

„Der wird sich nicht noch mal mit einem Gryffindor anlegen."

„Wieso eigentlich immer Frettchen?"

„Komm mit, das erklären wir dir, wenn wir ihn finden."

Grinsend betrachtete Harry den inzwischen ziemlich blassen Slytherin-Schüler. „Anscheinend hat da jemand ziemlichen Ärger am Hals, hab ich Recht? Was hast du gemacht? Lass mich raten, mal wieder die Klappe zu weit aufgerissen, nur das diesmal leider etwas zu viele Löwen in der Nähe waren, die die kleine Schlange einfach in die Ecke gedrängt haben."

Harry gab es zwar nicht so gerne zu, aber er genoss das Gefühl, seinen Triumph über Malfoy so auszuspielen. An Dumbledore oder einen der anderen Erwachsenen kam er nicht heran, aber Malfoy war mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe. Mehr noch. Harry wusste, dass er ihm überlegen war. Weit überlegen sogar, wenn an bedachte, dass Malfoy schon genügend unter Beweis gestellt hatte, dass er Mitgliedern der DA, dem geheimen Bund, in dem sie im letzten Jahr die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geübt hatten, nicht gewachsen war.

Er machte noch eine Schritt auf den anderen zu und bemerkte zu spät, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Malfoy zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und schickte Harry einen seiner Lieblings-Flüche auf den Hals. Aber in der Eile hatte er wohl nicht gut überlegt, so dass er Harry mit seinem „Serpensortia!", eine weitere Waffe lieferte.

Die Schlange fuhr zunächst zischend auf Harry zu, doch er richtete einige befehlende Worte in Parsel an sie, so dass sie nun anfing, langsam wieder auf den Slytherin zuzukriechen.

„Wie dumm von dir, Malfoy.", höhnte er. „Ausgerechnet diesen Fluch gegen einen Parselmund zu richten. Naja, was kann man von einem Slytherin auch schon anderes erwarten, als eine Schlange. Lass mich dir zeigen, wie man es besser macht."

Harry schwang nun selbst seinen eigenen Zauberstab und schoss einen „Diffindio!", auf Malfoy ab, der dessen Schulrobe über der Brust sauber in zwei Hälfte teilte. Harry hatte die Formel noch nie als Waffe eingesetzt und war erstaunt, dass der Zauber offensichtlich so heftig gewesen war, dass er auch die darunter liegende Haut geritzt hatte. Ein wenig Blut trat aus der schmalen Wunde an der Brust seines Mitschülers. Schmerz und Wut verschleierten den Blick des Slytherins.

„Das geht zu weit, Potter.", kreischte Malfoy außer sich. „Egal, was meine Mutter gesagt hat, das wirst du mir büßen."

Mit einem schrillen Schrei warf er sich Harry entgegen, doch der wich Malfoys Fluch aus und beschwor reflexartig einen Schild. Der fremde Zauber prallte davon ab und traf dafür eines der Bücherregale und das mit durchschlagendem Erfolg. Das Regal verlor seine rechte Seitenwand und kippte wie in Zeitlupe in Richtung der beiden Schüler, die sich beide mit einem hastigen Sprung in Sicherheit brachten, wenn auch in verschiedenen Richtungen.

Hustend und spuckend standen sie in einer großen Wolke aus Staub und Buchseiten, als die große Flügeltür aufgerissen wurde und eine funkensprühende Madame Pince zusammen mit Argus Filch, dem Hausmeister, in die Bibliothek stürzte. Sie erfasste mit einem Blick die Bescherung und wollte so eben ein Donnerwetter loslassen, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel. Sie hielt in ihrem Luftholen inne, als erinnere sie sich dunkel an etwas sehr Unangenehmes.

Harry hatte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht vergessen und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was sie im Moment dacht. Offensichtlich brachte sie diese Erinnerung in eine direkte Verbindung mit Harry und so klappte sie den Mund wieder zu, überlegte kurz und sagte dann. „Mister Filch? Bringen sie diese beiden Subjekte bitte zu Professor Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Der Hausmeister blickte kurz auf die Verwüstung und meinte dann mit einem hinterlistigen Glitzern in den Augen, die sich wie durch Zufall nur auf Harry richteten:

„Ich würde sagen, mit dieser Sache müssen wir den Direktor nicht beschäftigen, zumal er im Moment auch gar nicht da ist. Wie wäre es, wenn ich stattdessen Professor Snape um Rat frage?"

Wütend funkelte Harry den Hausmeister an. War ja klar, dass er wieder mal die gesamte Schuld kriegen würde, während Malfoy straffrei ausging. Daher verschränkte er die Arme auf der Brust und meinte mit mäßig unterdrückter Gereiztheit:

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fragen _beide_ Hauslehrer, denn schließlich sind hier Schüler von _zwei_ Häusern beteiligt."

„Potter ist eindeutig überführt und stellt noch Forderungen.", hetzte Filch. „Meinen Sie, er hat das verdient, Madame Pince? Schließlich ist die Bibliothek ihr Reich und Sie allein entscheiden, was hier geschehen soll."

Sichtlich etwas geschmeichelt, strich sie die grauhaarige Lehrerin eine nicht vorhandene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und meinte dann in einem sehr bestimmten Ton:

„Nein, das hat er wirklich nicht. Bringen Sie die beiden bitte zu Professor Snape. Er wird schon wissen, was hier zu tun ist. Zusätzlich dazu, was er Ihnen an Strafarbeiten aufgibt, meine Herren, werden Sie diese Schweinerei aufräumen, bevor Sie gehen. Aber verwenden sie bitte ihre Zauberstäbe, sonst dauert das ja ewig. Außerdem will ich Sie BEIDE hier vorerst nicht mehr sehen."

„Aber…", begann Harry zu protestieren, denn wenn er nicht mehr in die Bibliothek durfte, konnte er seine Noten abschreiben. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass Snape in ´Zaubertränke´ darauf Rücksicht nehmen würde, dass Harry nicht in die Bibliothek durfte. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm sogar extra Aufgaben geben, die ohne Literatur nicht zu bewältigen waren.

„Sparen Sie sich ihr _Aber_, Mister Potter.", sage Madame Pince trocken. „Wenn Sie sich sofort benommen hätten, wie es sich in einer Bibliothek gehört, hätten Sie jetzt keine Probleme. Mir ist es gleich, ob Sie der Held der Zauberwelt sind. In _meiner_ Bibliothek wird sich nicht duelliert. Tun Sie dass, auf dem Schulhof, wenn Sie sich unbedingt wie ein Erstklässler benehmen wollen."

Nach dieser Strafpredigt wagte Harry nichts mehr zu sagen und schoss lediglich einen bösen Blick auf Malfoy ab, der sich widerwillig daran gemacht hatte, das zerstörte Regal zu reparieren. Da sie zaubern durften, war die Sache nach knapp zwanzig Minuten erledigt, und lediglich zwei zerrissene Einbände und das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zeugten noch, von dem Vorfall. Als Madame Pince es sah, wurde ihr Blick misstrauisch und sie versuchte anscheinend herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Keltische Mythen und Legenden", überlegte sie laut. „Wer von Ihnen hat dieses Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung geholt?"

Harry war etwas erstaunt, dass sie sich anscheinend wirklich nicht mehr an den Vorfall von vorhin erinnern konnte. Was immer es war, er hoffte, dass der Schatten so was auch mit Snape machen konnte, denn die Bibliothekarin schüttelte nur den Kopf und scheuchte dann Malfoy und Filch vor die Tür. Als auch Harry durch die Tür gehen wollte, hielt sie ihn kurz zurück.

„Mister Potter?"

_Was will sie denn jetzt noch_, fragte sich Harry genervt. Er blieb aber trotzdem stehen, sah ihr direkt in die Augen und bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass ihr Blick ein wenig unruhig war. „Ja?", fragte er und wunderte sich ein wenig über die Gelassenheit, mit der er das Wort aussprach. Immerhin hatte sie quasi gerade seinen Abschluss versaut, ohne den er nie Auror werden würde und ihm außerdem die Möglichkeit genommen, in nächster Zeit weiter nach Informationen zu suchen.

Madame Pince brach den Augenkontakt ab und sagte nur leise:

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Mister Potter. Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich war sehr erregt. Sie werden_ natürlich_ die Möglichkeit haben, in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Schließlich ist der Zweck dieser Schule Ihnen die bestmögliche Ausbildung zu ermöglichen. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, denn die ´Verbotene Abteilung' heißt nicht nur zum Spaß so. Dort stehen Werke, deren Potenz Sie noch nicht handhaben können. Glauben Sie mir, das alles dient nur ihrem Schutz. Auch dem Schutz vor gefährlichen Informationen."

Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte sie bedeutungsschwer das Buch gehoben, das er vorhin hatte mitgehen lassen. Ein Eisklumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen, als er sich klar macht, was das wahrscheinlich hieß. Das hieß, dass Dumbledore angeordnet hatte, das Buch vor Harry zu verstecken. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass ein Buch über Mythen und Legenden in Reih und Glied mit Werken über todbringende Zaubertränke und Verbotene Flüche stand. Eigentlich hätte ihm das schon früher auffallen sollen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Titel ja nicht hatte lesen können.

Ungehalten machte er sich aus Madame Pince Griff frei. „War das alles?", brachte er noch über die Lippen, bevor er sie zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenzog, um nicht noch einmal etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Snape hatte bereits genug Futter, um Harry das Leben schwer zu machen."

„Ja, Mister Potter.", sagte Madame Pince mit sorgenvollem Blick. „Passen sie auf sich auf, Potter. Sie werden noch gebraucht."

Er beschloss, keine Antwort darauf zu geben, drehte sich nur auf der Stelle um und rauschte mit einer, seiner aufgewirbelten Laune entsprechenden Geste aus dem Raum. Draußen nahm ihn der wartende Hausmeister in Empfang und führte die beiden Schuldigen durch die Schule hinab in den Kerker. Harry kam es so vor, als würde der höhnisch grinsende Mann mit Ansicht einen Umweg machen, um seine Beute auch möglichste vielen Schülern demonstrieren zu können. Harry sah, dass die beiden Abgeführten nicht wenige erstaunte oder mitleidige bis schadenfrohe Blicke trafen. Er hätte nur zu gerne gewusste, wem von den beiden Übeltätern welche Blicke galten.

Ein Seitenblick auf Malfoy zeigte ihm, dass der kreideweiß im Gesicht war und sich die Hand vor die Brust hielt. Beinahe hätte er Harry Leid getan, denn er hatte nicht vorgehabt, den anderen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Als ihn allerdings ein giftiger Blick und eine angedeutete Todesdrohung aus den Augen des Slytherins trafen, begrub er sein Mitgefühl wieder. Malfoy wusste es sowieso nicht zu schätzen und außerdem war er derjenige, der angefangen hatte. Harry hatte sich nur verteidigt. Was konnte er dafür, dass er besser war als Malfoy. Sollte er doch umkippen und krepieren an seiner mickrigen Wunde.

Als sie das Büro des finsteren Zaubertränkelehrers erreichten, verspannte sich Harrys Rücken automatisch und er musste an sich halten um nicht anzufangen zu zittern. Nicht weil er sich fürchtete, sondern weil fast schon die zynischen Bemerkungen Snapes in den Ohren hatte, die dieser so gerne und reichlich Harry gegenüber gebrauchte. Fast wünschte er sich, der Schatten würde so ein Spiel wie mit Madame Pince auch mal mit Snape trieben, doch offensichtlich war das Wesen verschwunden.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war nicht sehr erfreut über die Störung, was er sogleich an jemandem ausließ, von dem Harry geglaubt hatte, dass er Snapes Zuneigung praktisch gepachtete hatte: Draco Malfoy.

„Mister Malfoy, ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie über solche Kindereien inzwischen hinaus wären.", sagte er in einem Ton, den Harry bis jetzt für sich alleine reserviert geglaubt hatte. „Gehen Sie sich nützlich machen und räumen sie den Klassenraum auf, den sie ab morgen ihr zu Hause nennen dürfen. Wenn Sie sich nicht ein wenig anstrengen, wird es wohl nichts mit einem weiteren ´Ohnegleichen"

Harry wagte nicht sich auszumalen, was Sanpe ihm wohl an den Kopf werfen würde, doch der warf ihm lediglich einen abschätzigen Blick zu und meinte beiläufig: „Potter, hilf ihm!" Dann setzte er sich wieder an seine Schreibtisch und dachte nicht daran, die noch anwesenden Schüler mit einem einzigen Quäntchen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bedenken, als er es mit einem Möbelstück getan hätte. Verblüfft starrte Harry ihn an und überlegte, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, wenn Snape beschloss, die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit und die damit verbundene Antipathie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Hieß das, dass er tatsächlich Ruhe vor dem Lehrer hatte?

Misstrauisch lauerte er auf eine Reaktion, die jedoch ausblieb. So wandte er sich ab, um dem verhassten Slytherin zu folgen, der den Raum bereits zusammen mit Filch verlassen hatte, als Snape sich offensichtlich doch nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Ein bösartiges Zischen drang an Harrys Ohr:

„Treib´s nicht zu weit, Bursche. Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du getan hast."

Harry war wie versteinert stehen geblieben und überlegte, wie er reagieren sollte. Ihm fielen sofort eine Menge Dinge ein, die er dem Lehrer gerne angetan hätte. Wie der Mann wohl reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, was gerade _wirklich_ in der Bibliothek geschehen war und dass Harry auf dem besten Weg war, denjenigen zurückzuholen, den Snape neben Harrys Vater am meisten hasste.

Harry konnte sich des kleinen Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht nicht erwähren. Wenn Sirius erst wieder da wäre, würde Snape das Zischen schon noch vergehen, dachte er bei sich und kicherte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Das würde herrlich werden. Harry würde zu Sirius ziehen und Snape würde nur noch ins Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens kommen, wenn er die beiden darum anbettelte. Eine Szene, in der Snape heulend und winselnd vor der Tür stand, während die Todesser immer näher rückten um den Verräter zu holen, füllte Harrys Denken aus und sie wurde immer realer.

Er konnte gerade zu die Angst in den Augen des Mannes sehen, als der Schatten Voldemorts auf sein Gesicht fiel und der böse Zauberer den Stab hob, um seinen abtrünnigen Gefolgsmann zu töten. Dann würde es Snape Leid tun, dass er immer so eklig zu Harry gewesen war, denn nur er, Harry Potter, konnte den schlimmsten Alptraum von Severus Snape töten. Immer mehr Details aus dem Leiden seines Lehrers fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und genoss diese Vorstellung in vollen Zügen.

„Interessante Theorie, Potter.", holte ihn eine Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Es war anscheinen mehr Zeit vergangen, als Harry gedachte hatte, denn als er sich umdrehte stand Snape vor ihm und hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand. Ein Harry durchaus vertrautes Gefühl verriet ihm, dass sein Lehrer so eben in seinen Gedanken herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Offenbar hatte er auch gesehen, was Harry sich gerade vorgestellt hatte, denn seine Hand wirkte verkrampft und die Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor. Der Blick aus den schwarzen Adleraugen bohrte sich in Harrys, doch der hielt dem mühelos stand.

Harry spürte plötzlich, dass der Schatten hinter ihm stand und ihm wieder half. Diesmal war es ihm nur recht, dass sein Opfer eine Lektion erhielt. Snape sollte lieber vorsichtig sein, sich mit Harry Potter anzulegen.

"Wenn du meinst, dass ich jetzt Angst vor dir habe, Potter, dann täuschst du dich. Es braucht mehr als ein paar wütende Blicke, um mich aus der Bahn zu werfen. So was bekomme ich täglich und unverkennbar lebe ich immer noch." Snapes Stimme wurde jetzt gefährlich leise. „Doch was mich und den Dunklen Lord angeht, so ist das eine Sache, in die _DU _deine Nase lieber nicht stecken solltest, wenn du sie behalten möchtest."

Hohn troff aus der Stimme des Mannes und Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war viel zu wütend um noch zu überlegen, was er sagte. „Zu schade, dass Sie auf unsere Seite stehen. Ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie Sie unter dem Einfluss eines Cruciatus aussehen."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Das ist ein gefährlicher Wunsch, der zudem noch gesetzeswidrig ist. Was würde Professor Dumbledore nur dazu sagen?"

„Professor Dumbledore ist aber nicht hier, also schert es mich auch nicht, was er sagen würde.", gab Harry kalt zurück und stellte ein wenig überrascht fest, dass das sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte sich seine Wut aus Snape von Dumbledore ausreden lassen, der ihm erklärt hatte, er müsse Verständnis für Snape haben. Zum Teufel damit. Schließlich hatte Snape auch nicht das geringste Verständnis für Harry gehabt. Warum sollte er darauf Rücksicht nehmen, was ein dummer, alter Mann ihm sagte. Dumbledore hatte ihn nach Strich und Faden belogen, warum sollte Harry ihm noch irgendetwas glauben?

Er war schließlich Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt. Es wurde Zeit, dass er auch einmal etwas von seinem Ruf hatte, als immer nur Spott und schlechte Schlagzeilen. Grimmig lächelnd zog er seinen Zauberstab. Snape verfolgte seine Geste mit einem halb besorgten, halb belustigten Gesichtausdruck. Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dieses herablassende Lächeln aus Snapes Gesicht zu treiben, mit dem der Mann auch Sirius immer bedacht hatte. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an jede einzelne Bemerkung dieses schleimigen Bastards. Er sollte leiden für das, was er Sirius angetan hatte.

Er fühlte die Wut in seine Adern pochen und die Magie, die in seine Fingern zu kribbeln schien, wie kleine elektrische Spannungen, kurz bevor ein Gewitter ausbrach. Er wusste, dass der Lehrer ihm im Prinzip überlegen war, doch Snape wusste nicht, wen Harry an seiner Seite hatte.

Der Schatten stand inzwischen neben Harry und musterte ihn. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm was er sah, denn Harry empfing etwas wie aufmunternde Zustimmung aus dem Blick des Schattens. Davon bestätigt hob Harry den Zauberstab. Mit zitternden Fingern doch zum Äußersten entschlossen hob er den Zauberstab und war kurz davor, die verbotene Formel des Folterfluchs auszusprechen. Er _wusste_ dass er diesmal Erfolg haben würde. Anders als bei Bellatrix war er diesmal davon überzeugt, das genau Richtige zu tun und eine seltsame Ruhe erfasste ihn. Ähnlich wie beim ersten Mal, als er tatsächlich einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschworen hatte, war er irgendwie sicher, dass es gelingen würde. Damals war es einfach nur die Gewissheit, dass er es schaffen würde, weil es ihm eigentlich schon geglückt war. Diese Gewissheit hatte er hier nicht, doch die Vorstellung eines von einem Cruciatus getroffenen, vor Schmerzen zuckenden und wimmernden Snape stand so deutlich vor seinen Augen, dass er die Formel schon fast von selbst auf der Zunge hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um sie auszusprechen.


	9. Einsamkeit

**Why does my heart feel so bad (Moby)**

_Why does my heart feel so bad?  
Why does my soul feel so bad?_

**-o0o-**

**Einsamkeit**

„Cr…"

Noch bevor Harry die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine ziemlich aufgebrachte Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum. Es war nicht so, dass sie so freizügig mit ihren Emotionen umgegangen wäre, wie zum Beispiel Hermine oder gar Rons Mutter es getan hätten, aber ihre scharfen Augen funkelten, als sie sich direkt an Professor Snape wandte und ihn in sehr bestimmten Ton fragte, was bei Merlins Bart er schon wieder von einem ihrer Schüler wolle.

Snape warf noch einmal einen etwas irritierten Blick auf Harry, als hätte ihm das, was er in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, verunsichert. Als er sich jedoch der Anwesenheit Professor McGonagalls bewusst wurde, kehrte sofort der alte, herablassende Slytherin-Hauslehrer zurück und er erklärte süffisant lächelnd: „Ich habe Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy lediglich aufgetragen, den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke für den morgigen Unterricht aufzuräumen und vorzubereiten." In einem etwas aggressiveren Ton schob er jedoch noch hinterher. „Nach dem, was sich in der Bibliothek zugetragen hat, wird das ja wohl noch ihre Zustimmung finden, wehrte Kollegin."

Professor McGonagall war sichtlich erstaunt über diese Eröffnung und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Stimmt das, Mister Potter?"

Harry war immer noch ganz benommen von den Gedanken, die ihm so eben durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte tatsächlich einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche ausgesprochen. Wie hatte er das nur zulassen können? Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf hin und her, wurde sich dann aber der Missverständlichkeit dieser Geste bewusst. „Äh, ja, natürlich stimmt das.", beeilte er sich zu versichern und ärgerte sich fast ein bisschen darüber, dass es so war. Was für eine Gelegenheit, Snape doch noch eine reinzuwürgen und Harry hatte sie verpasst. Als er sich allerdings klar machte, was er aus diesem Wunsch heraus gerade fast getan hätte, verstummte das Bedauern.

„Nichts desto trotz ist es die Aufgabe des Hauslehrers über die Strafe eines Schülers zu entscheiden.", milderte Professor McGonagall nun ihren anfänglichen Angriff etwas ab. „Ich werde Mister Potter daher mitnehmen um ihn selbst zu einer angemessenen Tätigkeit zu begleiten. Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Damit nahm sie Harry bei der Schulter und schob ihn kurzerhand aus dem Raum. Snape knurrte noch etwas, dass Harry zwar nicht verstand, aber es schien etwas ziemlich Negatives zu sein in dem auch das Wort „Gryffindors" vorkam.

Ohne einen Laut über die Lippen zu bringen schlich Harry neben seiner Hauslehrerin her und wartete, dass sie etwas sagen würde. Der Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, als sich die Tür schloss, war alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Sobald sie sich in ihrem Büro im zweiten Stock befanden, wies sie Harry an, Platz zu nehmen. Dass er lieber stehen würde, verkniff sich Harry zu erwähnen, denn er konnte sich ausrechnen, wie die Reaktion darauf aussehen würde. Für heute hatte er sich eigentlich schon mit genügend Leuten angelegt, befand er.

Die grauhaarige Lehrerin ließ sich in ihren Schreibtisch-Stuhl sinken und musterte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. Harry fühlte sich dadurch unangenehm an Professor Dumbledore erinnert und daran, dass Professor McGonagall dessen Aufgaben während der Abwesenheit des Schulleiters zu übernehmen pflegte.

„Mister Potter", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich schwer enttäuscht von Ihnen bin. Ich habe von Madame Pince gehört, dass Sie sich mit Mister Malfoy in der Bibliothek duelliert haben. Eigentlich nahm ich an, dass Sie über solche Kindereien inzwischen hinweg wären. Sie hätten Professor Snape dankbar sein sollen, dass er Sie nur zum Aufräumen abkommandiert hat."

Harry schnaufte verächtlich. Er war Snape für _gar nichts_ dankbar, soviel war schon mal sicher. Während Professor McGonagall fortfuhr, sich über die Ungehörigkeit seines Verhaltens in der Bibliothek auszulassen, sah er den Sonnenstrahlen zu, die goldene Muster in den von ihrem Eintreten aufgewirbelten Staubteilchen malte. Sie schwirrten und stoben durcheinander, als würde jedem von ihnen eine eigene Antriebskraft innewohnen. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass es bald wieder Zeit wurde, mit dem Quidditch-Training zu beginnen. Wenn jedoch an die mögliche Rettung von Sirius dachte, erschien ihm Quidditch weiter entfernt zu sein denn jemals zuvor. Wie konnte er auf einem Besen herumfliegen und seine Freiheit genießen, wenn sein Pate seine Hilfe benötigte?

„Mister Potter!", intonierte seine Lehrerin und hatte wieder das unnachahmliche Stirnrunzeln in ihr Gesicht gezaubert. „Ich darf doch wohl annehmen, dass sie über etwas sehr Wichtiges nachgedacht haben, wenn Sie mir schon nicht zuhören."

„Äh…ja Professor, das habe ich.", stotterte Harry und musste innerlich ein wenig lächeln. Wenn er ihr sagte, worüber er _wirklich_ nachgedacht hatte, wäre er ihr so einige Erklärungen schuldig gewesen. So beschloss er einfach den Teil der Wahrheit zu verschweigen, der sich mit Sirius befasste. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Professor, dass ich jetzt wieder Quidditch spielen darf. Umbridges Verbot wurde ja aufgehoben und Ron wollte schon mal anfangen, mit mir zu üben. " Er schämte sich ein bisschen, seine Hauslehrerin damit zu ködern, aber sein Wunsch, dieses Büro schleunigst zu verlassen, überwog sein schlechtes Gewissen bei Weitem.

Tatsächlich hatte er Professor McGonagall am richtigen Punkt erwischt, denn der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde ein wenig milder. Ihre schwäche für das Quidditch-Team ihres eigenen Hauses war schon immer ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen.

„Das ist richtig, Mister Potter.", sagte sie langsam. „Ich muss Sie jedoch warnen. Dieses Argument ist nicht die ultimative Entschuldigung für alle ihre Missetaten, merken Sie sich das. Um ihre Strafarbeit kommen sie trotzdem nicht herum. Sie werden jetzt nämlich genau das tun, was Professor Snape Ihnen aufgetragen hat: einen Klassenraum aufräumen."

„Aber Professor…", hob Harry an zu protestieren.

„Reden Sie sich nicht heraus; Strafe muss sein.", unterbrach Professor McGonagall ihn entschieden. "Allerdings sehe ich nicht ein, warum nur Professor Snape in den Genuss eines sauberen Klassenraums kommen soll. Ins Verwandlungszimmer, wenn ich bitten darf."

Kurz bevor sie ging, warf Professor McGonagall noch einen leicht amüsierten Blick in die ziemlich chaotische Klasse. „Ich vergaß wohl zu sagen, dass die neuen Tiere für die unteren Verwandlungsklassen heute gekommen sind, die noch alle in ihre neuen Käfige befördert werden müssen. Aber bevor Sie sich darüber aufregen, Mister Potter, sollte sie für jede Sekunde dankbar sein, die Sie noch von Miss Granger trennt. Ich fürchte, von ihr haben Sie die größten Vorwürfe zu erwarten.

Harry warf einen finsteren Blick hinter seiner Lehrerin her und machte sich dann seufzend an die Arbeit, die zahlreichen Transportkäfige, Kisten und Wasserbeutel auf die verschiedenen Behausungen zu verteilen, in denen die Tiere das Jahr über wohnen würden. Eine vorlaute Maus aus einem der letzten Transportboxen wollte schon flüchten, aber Harry erwischte sie gerade noch am Schwanz, bevor sie in den Tiefen der Schränke des Klassenraums verschwand.

Interessiert betrachtete er das zappelnde Tier, das er an seinem Schwanz festhielt und das darüber offensichtlich wenig begeistert war. Also setzte er sie auf einen der Tische, wo sie zunächst ein wenig schnupperte und dann auch diesen Sitzplatz schnell wieder verlassen wollte. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie sie über die Tischplatte lief, um dann schließlich wieder von ihm eingefangen zu werden. Egal wohin die Maus auch lief, immer war Harry da, um sie an ihrem weiteren Weg zu hindern. Wieder und wieder spielte er diese grausame Spiel mit ihr und sie hatte keine Chance, weil er den Tisch viel besser überblicken konnte als die Maus und immer schon im Voraus seine Hände an der Stelle positionierte, an der sie versuchen würde, zu fliehen.

„Wie ich und Dumbledore…", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und vergaß sogar fast, die Maus wieder einzufangen. Er setzte sie schließlich in das größere Terrarium am Fenster zu ihren Artgenossen.

„Du hast es besser als ich, mein kleiner Freund. Du hast noch eine Familie, zu der du zurückgehen kannst.", sagte er traurig zu der Maus. „Ich passe irgendwie nirgendwo hin. Der Einzige, zu dem ich wirklich hätte gehen können, ist weg und derjenige, der all das hätte verhindern können, steht daneben und sieht tatenlos zu. Warum hat er nichts getan um meine Eltern zu schützen oder wenigstens um Sirius zurückzuholen?"

Er wusste, dass er Dumbledore mit einem Teil dieser Vorwürfe Unrecht tat, denn für die ersten Morde an seiner Familie, war der alte Schulleiter nicht zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Wenn er allerdings rechtzeitig auf seinen damaligen Schüler eingewirkt hätte, noch bevor dieser anfing sich _Lord Voldemort_ zu nennen, wäre das vielleicht alles nicht passiert.

_Aber er hat nicht die Schlange gewählt, um mit ihr zu spielen, sondern die Maus_, dachte Harry bitter. _Er hätte es mir sagen müssen. Es ist mir egal ob es ihm Leid tut. Wenn ihm wirklich etwas an mir liegen würde, hätte er mir erzählt, dass es einen Ausweg gibt. Warum hat er nur nichts gesagt? Warum nicht? Bin ich nur ein Mittel, um Voldemort aus dem Weg zu räumen?_

Er klopfte noch mal an das Gitter des Käfigs, in dem sich die Maus nun häuslich einrichtete. „Ich werde schlauer sein als du, mein kleiner Freund. Ich werde mich nicht von den großen Händen aufhalten lassen. Vor allem werde ich mich nicht den Schlangen zum Fraß vorwerfen lassen und dich werde ich auch nicht verfüttern, keine Angst."

Endlich hatte Harry auch die letzte Schlange untergebracht. Während er sie mit einer der anderen Mäuse verpflegte, ging ihm immer wieder der perplexe Ausdruck von Draco Malfoy, als er von Harrys _Diffindo!_ getroffen wurde, durch den Kopf. Harry stellte fest, dass dieser Anblick durchaus einige Unannehmlichkeiten wert gewesen war. Vor sich hin pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Da weder Ron noch Hermine anwesend waren, steuerte er auf Ginny zu, die gerade eifrig damit beschäftigt war, mit Dean Thomas zu turteln.

„Hey Harry!", rief sie, als er seinen Teller auf den Tisch stellte. „Dich hab ich im Zug gar nicht mehr gesehen, nur als du gepennt hast wie ein Murmeltier. Aber Luna hat erzählt, du wärst in Ordnung."

„Danke der Nachfrage, ihr seid ja alle wieder mal bestens informiert.", brummte Harry und füllte sich etwas zu essen auf seinen Teller. Die kleine Frage, die ihre Augen zum Schluss an ihn gestellt hatten, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Er wollte jetzt nicht über seine Probleme reden und Ginny akzeptierte das offensichtlich. Stattdessen versuchte er die entstandene Stille mit einer Gegenfrage nach dem Verbleib von Ron zu überbrücken.

„Och der…", schimpfte sie und massakrierte wie zur Bekräftigung ihrer Aufgebrachtheit ein Würstchen. „Der nervt mich schon den ganzen Morgen damit, ob er wohl Chancen hätte, Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft zu werden, wenn Angelina nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da ist. Er hat von Dean dann liebenswerterweise erzählt bekommen, dass er ja versuchen könne Co-Trainer zu werden, wie es sie auch bei diesem Muggel-Fußball gibt. Jetzt wird er gar keine Ruhe mehr geben."

Dean hob angesichts von Ginnys verärgertem Gesicht abwährend die Hände. „Erstmal ist Angelina bestimmt dankbar für diese Hilfe. Schließlich hat sie wegen des ganzen Quidditch-Krams ihren Abschluss in den Sand gesetzt und muss jetzt eine ganze Menge büffeln. Außerdem: Hätte ich mich vielleicht weiter von ihm mit Blicken aufspießen lassen sollen? Er war kurz davor, mich zu erwürgen, als er sah, dass ich dich geküsste habe."

Ginny kicherte und wurde ein wenig rot. „Schrei doch nicht so, das interessiert Harry bestimmt nicht." Dann warf sie einen Blick hinter Harry. „A propos ´mit Blicken aufspießen´… Bei wem versucht Hermine das denn gerade. Etwa bei dir, Harry?"

Bevor Harry jedoch darauf eingehen konnte, war Hermine schon wie ein Sommergewitter über ihn hereingebrochen. „Harry Potter! Was muss ich da hören? Du legst die Bibliothek in Schutt und Asche? Schämst du dich denn gar nicht? Ich hab ja bis jetzt nichts gegen diese ständige Rangelei mit Malfoy gehabt, aber das geht wirklich zu weit. Weißt du eigentlich, wie alt einige dieser Bücher sind. Es ist unverantwortlich, wie du…"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist doch gar nichts passiert. Malfoy und ich hatten einen kleinen Zusammenstoß und er hat wie üblich den Kürzeren gezogen. Ende der Durchsage. Wir haben beide eine Strafarbeit gekriegt und das reicht ja wohl, oder." Als er in die funkensprühenden Augen seiner Freundin sah, taten ihm seine Worte schon fast leid, denn darin stand nichts Gutes geschrieben. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie Bücher liebte, aber dieser Aufstand war ja nun wirklich lächerlich. Wenn sie nur endlich die Klappe halten würde, dachte er ärgerlich. Die gesamte Halle drehte sich schon zu ihnen um.

„Sei endlich still!", dachte Harry verzweifelt. Ihn überkam wieder dieses komische Gefühl, das er immer hatte, wenn der Schatten in der Nähe war. Die Geräusche seiner Umgebung wurden etwas leiser und er hörte seinen eigenen, hektischen Herzschlag, der unablässig Blut durch seine Adern pumpte. Der Druck in seinen Ohren stieg und seine Sicht wurde seltsam unscharf, als hätte er so eben seine Brille abgenommen. Hermine redete immer noch auf ihn ein, doch sie schien so weit weg zu sein.

Wie in einem Film sah er, dass sie ihre Tirade unterbrach und sich entschieden räusperte. „NEIN!", schrie er in Gedanken, sprang auf und suchte die Halle hektisch nach dem Schatten ab. „Nicht Hermine, hörst du! Nicht Hermine!"

Er entdeckte den Schatten, der direkt vor dem Lehrertisch stand und ihn beobachtete. „Nicht. Hermine. Geh weg!", flüsterte er und die Realität rückte wieder an ihren Platz.

„Was soll ich nicht? Und warum soll ich weggehen?", fragte seine Freundin hinter ihm und sah ihn befremdlich an. Hatte er die letzten Worte tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen? Als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, trat sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du bist eiskalt, Harry, aber deine Augen sehen aus, als hättest du Fieber. Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."

„Nein, es geht schon.", wehrte Harry hastig ab und sah sich noch einmal nach dem Schatten um, doch der blieb verschwunden. Dafür starrten jetzt wirklich sämtliche anwesende Schüler zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber und hier und da fingen einige schon an zu tuscheln. Ganz kurz flackerte die Wut noch in ihm auf, dann riss Harry sich zusammen. Er durfte nicht wieder eine solche Reaktion wie in der Bibliothek heraufbeschwören.

„Na wenn du meinst.", antwortete Hermine gedehnt und sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. „Du musst es ja wissen. Auf jeden Fall kannst du dir Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben in der nächsten Zeit abschminken. Ich bin sowieso der Auffassung, dass du und Ron euch viel zu wenig mit dem Stoff beschäftigt."

Das allerdings klang nicht gerade viel versprechend und so ließ Harry sein restliches Essen nebst Hermine, Dean und Ginny einfach stehen und flüchtete hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er hoffte, dass er dort erstmal eine Weile ungestört sein konnte, um über all das nachzudenken. Ihm war relativ egal, was mit Snape oder Malfoy passierte. Dumbledore hätte er es gegönnt, wenn der Bekanntschaft mit Harrys „neuem Freund" geschlossen hätte, Ron und Hermine dagegen, sollte er in Ruhe lassen. Die hatten Harry nichts getan, außer…

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und schloss die Augen. Nein, getan hatten sie nichts, nur verstehen konnten sie ihn nicht. Leise Geräusche drangen durch das Fenster herein. Lachen und fröhliche Rufe, die durch den warmen Septembertag hallten, wie die Echos einer vergangenen, unbeschwerten Zeit. Einer Zeit, als Harry noch geglaubt hatte. An Dumbledore. An ewige Freundschaft. An das Gute. An ein glückliches Leben mit Sirius. An ein Leben ohne Voldemort.

Jetzt schwebte diese riesige Verantwortung für das Wohl oder Wehe der Zauberwelt wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf und er fühlte förmlich, wie die Klinge bereits seine Haut ritzte. Entweder er würde die Kraft finden, dem Henker sein Beil zu entreißen, oder er würde für immer von hier fortgehen und die Übrigen ohne ihren Held zurücklassen.

„Ja, ohne ihren Held.", dachte er, öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte gegen den Betthimmel, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. „ Aber was wissen Sie denn schon darüber, wie es ist, ich zu sein. Ich will das alles nicht. Ich will nicht der sein, der allein gegen das Böse diese Welt in den Kampf ziehen muss. Warum nur ausgerechnet ich? Soll doch jemand anders sich darum kümmern."

Das Allerschlimmste war, das es keinen Grund gab. Er hatte nichts getan, was es erklärt hätte. Seine Eltern hatten nichts getan, dass sie zu einem größeren Feind Voldemorts machte als viele andere. Dessen ungeachtet hatten sie ihr Leben lassen müssen. Ihr Leben für seines. Harry wurde übel bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht, wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte, wären seine Eltern noch am Leben. Sie hätten in Sicherheit sein können. Warum hatten sie nicht besser aufgepasst? Warum hatten sie es nicht geahnt. Warum hatte niemand geholfen? Warum hatten sie ihn nur allein gelassen?

Aber seine Eltern waren nie ein bewusster, greifbarer Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen und der Schmerz, den ihr Tod in ihm wachrief, glich eher einem undeutlichen Sehnen nach dem, was nie gewesen war. Sirius aber war für Harry da gewesen, hatte ihm dem näher gebracht, was ein Leben mit einer Familie am ähnlichsten sah. Sein Tod fühlte sich noch frisch an, wie eine Wunde über der sich eben erst eine dünne, noch verletzliche Kruste gebildet hatte. Er hatte versucht, sie zu verschließen und den Schmerz zu vergessen. Statt zu heilen hatte sie jedoch begonnen sich weiter nach innen zu fressen und brannte nun mehr als je zuvor. Aber jetzt, da es einen Weg zu geben schien, seinen Paten zu retten, konnte er einfach nicht mehr ignorieren, was die ganze Zeit unter der Oberfläche versteckt gewesen war: Einsamkeit.

„Sirius", flüsterte er, doch niemand antwortete. Hatte er nicht selbst den Schatten vorhin weggeschickt? War er nicht selber schuld daran, dass er jetzt alleine war? Eine Welle von Traurigkeit schwappte in Harry hoch und ihre Ausläufer fingen an, seine Wangen hinunter zu laufen. „Warum hilfst du mir nicht? Ich brauche dich doch."

Zuversichtlich blickte er in dem Zimmer umher, doch die Schatten blieben wie sie waren und keiner von ihnen war bereit, lebendig zu werden und die Bürde der inneren Leere von seinen Schultern zu nehmen.

„Bitte!", wisperte er tonlos und mit wenig Hoffnung, dass sein Flehen erhört wurde. „Bitte, komm zurück. Ich brauche dich.", aber nichts geschah.

-

Lange starrte Harry aus dem Fenster und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich die Sonne langsam hinter den Horizont senkte. Niemand betrat den Schlafsaal, obwohl er hörte, dass sich einige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten. Ihr Schwatzen drang zu ihm herauf und er wusste, wenn er jetzt dort hinunter gehen würde, wäre er wieder einer von ihnen. Dennoch wartete er. Wartete, dass ihn jemand vermissen würde. Dass ihn jemand suchen würde, aber es kam niemand und Harry blieb, was er war: abgesondert und allein.

Der Schatten erschien ohne Vorwarnung nur wenige Meter von Harry entfernt. Hochaufgerichtet trat er aus der Dunkelheit, die inzwischen das Zimmer in Beschlag genommen hatte. Seine unsichtbaren Augen fixierten Harry, loteten sein Inneres aus und gaben seiner Sehnsucht ihre eigentliche Gestalt zurück.

Immer deutlicher wurden die Züge in dem schattenhaften Gesicht und schließlich stand Sirius in voller Lebensgröße neben Harry Bett. Sein Blick ruhte in Harrys und der war versucht aufzuspringen, um sich der Gestalt in die Arme zu werfen, doch sein Körper verweigerte den Dienst. So war er gezwungen den stummen, leicht betrübten Blick seines Paten zu ertragen und wartete ab, was weiter geschehen würde.

Die unheimlich Starre wich von ihm und er hob eine Hand, ließ sie jedoch unverrichteter Dinge wieder sinken, als er sich seiner Dummheit bewusst wurde. Dies hier war nur ein Bild von Sirius, doch wenn er dort so vor ihm stand, war es schwer zu glauben, dass er nicht mehr leben sollte. Die langen dunklen Harre, die wie immer ein wenig unordentlich um seinen Kopf hingen, das schöne Gesicht, ohne den Schmerz darauf, der sich in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, die noch so viele Geschichten hätten erzählen können. Die langen Arme, lässig in den Hosenbund gesteckt, als wisse er nicht genau, wohin damit.

„Sirius!", murmelte Harry und widerstand mit Mühe dem Drang, die Augen vor diesem Bild zu verschließen. Er fühlte die Botschaft, die in diesem Blick lag: _Hilf mir!_

„Ich will ja, aber ich weiß doch nicht wie.", flüsterte Harry verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius einfach so wieder verschwand. „Sag mir doch, was ich tun muss! Ich schaffe das alleine nicht."

Minutenlang sah ihn Sirius nur noch an und tat nichts, dann drehte er sich um und ging einfach auf die Wand zu. Kurz bevor er dahinter verschwand, warf er noch eine letzten, leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zurück, der Harry zutiefst verletzte. „Du willst mir nicht helfen.", stand darin geschrieben und Harry konnte sein Schluchzen nicht mehr weiter unterdrücken. Wie betäubt starrte er auf die Stelle, an der Sirius verschwunden war.

Tief in seinem Inneren mahnte ihn eine kleine Stimme, dass das nicht sein Pate gewesen sein konnte, wenn er Harry jetzt wieder so alleine ließ, doch er verdrängte sie und begann leise zu summen, um sie zu übertönen. Er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und nichts und niemand würde ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Selbst wenn es nicht Sirius selber war, so stellte dieser Schatten doch seine einzige Verbindung zu ihm dar, denn nur Sirius selber konnte ihn geschickt haben.

Harry spürte nicht, dass es kälter wurde im Schlafsaal. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er die Arme um seinen Körper schlang und anfing leicht vor und zurück zu wippen. Er sah nicht, wie im Schloss überall langsam die Lichter angingen. Er saß nur im Dunkeln und starrte an die Wand, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sein Pate zu ihm zurückkam.

-

Die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht waren längst getrocknet, als plötzlich Ron zur Tür hineinstürmte. Vor Harry Bett blieb der Rotschopf wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Hey Mann, ich such dich schon überall.", rief er. „Wolltest du nichts essen? Es gab… Harry?"

Angesichts des Lärms, den Ron bereits durch sein Poltern auf der Treppe verursachte hatte, traf seine Anwesenheit Harry nicht unvorbereitet. Er sah seinen Freund an und brachte es fertig, wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Ron sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen.

„Wie war´s beim Quidditch?", versuchte er Ron abzulenken „Ich konnte leider nicht. Hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy." Wie schon bei Professor McGonagall hatte er Erfolg damit.

„Echt?", staunte Ron und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett fallen. „Erzähl! Ich hab nur gehört, dass Malfoy sich mit ein paar Gryffindors angelegt haben soll. Hat es wohl nicht lassen können, mit seiner ach so reinblütigen Familie anzugeben und ist wohl an ein paar Viertklässler geraten, denen das gar nicht gepasst hat. Danach haben sie ihn wohl mal seine eigene Medizin kosten lassen. Soll gerannt sein wie ein Hase, das miese Frettchen. Aber was hast du damit zu tun?"

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen, ihn in der Bibliothek zu treffen.", erklärte Harry bereitwillig. „Leider sind dabei ein paar Regale zu Bruch gegangen. War aber wirklich nicht meine Schuld; er hat angefangen."

Ron grinste nur und schlug Harry auf die Schulter. „Selbst wenn er es nicht getan hätte: Für irgendetwas wird es Malfoy schon verdient haben, so viel steht fest. Und wenn es nur dafür ist, dass diese dämlichen Slytherin schon wieder die besten Trainingszeiten gekrallt haben. Miese Schlangenbrut! Wenn ich den selber in die Finger bekommen hätte, dann wäre weit mehr zu Bruch gegangen, als nur ein paar lumpige Regale. Dieser…"

Bei diesen Worten machte Ron ein dermaßen aufgebrachtes Gesicht, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als lauthals loszulachen.

„Oh, Ron.", prustete er. „Du solltest dich mal sehen. Wenn ich Malfoy wäre, würde ich an seiner Stelle beim nächsten Spiel gegen die Mannschaft aus Gryffindor krank machen. Du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden aus Slytherin schon mit einem Blick vom Besen fegen."

„Ja, lach du nur.", knurrte Ron finster. „Auf dich haben sie ja auch im letzten Jahr keine Lieder gedichtet. Aber denen werde ich es zeigen. Wart´s nur ab, die werden sich noch umschauen, wenn ich erstmal Co-Trainer bin. Ich, Ronald Weasley, werde der beste Hüter und Mannschafts-Kapitän werden, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat."

„Äh…warst du nicht gerade noch bei Co-Trainer?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er wollte Ron nicht unbedingt unsanfter von seinem Höhenflug runterholen, als unbedingt notwendig. Doch wie es aussah, war Ron für solche unterschwelligen Einwände nicht empfänglich.

„Jaha, _erstmal_… aber nächstes Jahr ist Angelina mit der Schule fertig und dann werde ich es bestimmt schaffen, den Posten als Kapitän zu kriegen. Ich muss nur allen zeigen, dass ich wirklich was von Quidditch verstehe. Also von der Taktik und so."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, was Ron damals in dem Spiegel Nehergeb gesehen hatte. Dieser magische Spiegel der jedem, der hineinsieht, seinen allergrößten Herzenswunsch zeigt. Ron hatte sich selbst damals als Schulsprecher gesehen, als Gewinner des Hauspokals für Gryffindor und als Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Harry konnte nur zu gut verstehen, wie sich Ron fühlte, da ihm diese Ziele jetzt zumindestens teilweise in erreichbare Nähe gerückt waren.

Wenn er so das entschlossene Gesicht seines Freundes sah, schämte sich Harry ein wenig. Einerseits, weil er Rons Begeisterung für Quidditch zwar teilte und das Gefühl, auf einem Besen zu sitzen schon sehr vermisste. Aber er merkte auch, dass es nicht mehr so schlimm war, wie er angenommen hatte. Im letzten Jahr war er wütend deswegen gewesen, weil Umbridge es ihm verboten hatte. Doch erfahren zu müssen, dass er durchaus ersetzbar war und das hatte seiner Leidenschaft für den Sport einen ziemlichen Dämpfer verpasst. Wie sehr war ihm allerdings erst später klar geworden, denn vor den Ferien zu viel passiert, um sich noch über Quidditch den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Die andere Sache, die ihn dabei beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass er seinen Traum nicht mit solcher Zielstrebigkeit verfolgen konnte wie Ron. Er war hier an die Regeln gebunden, die ihm fast jede Möglichkeit nahmen, gegen Dumbledores Willen und ohne sein Wissen etwas für Sirius zu tun. Die einzige Möglichkeit lag darin, Sirius Schatten zu vertrauen und zu hoffen, dass er letztendlich wusste, was richtig war.

Ganz wohl war ihm nicht bei der Sache, als plötzlich…

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr Harry und seine Hände fuhren reflexartig zu der Narbe an seiner Stirn, die mit einem Mal wie Feuer brannte. Bilder stürmten auf ihn ein und heißer Triumph fuhr durch seinen Geist. Voldemorts Triumph.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein Mann und Harry wusste, was gleich geschehen würde. Voldemort würde ihn töten und Harry konnte nichts tun, als zuzusehen. Er sah in Voldemorts Gedanke, dass der Mann eigentlich nichts getan hatte. Er war unwichtig und würde beseitig werden, doch die Information, die er vor seinem Tod erbracht hatte, war Gold wert gewesen. Er…

Der Gedankengang wurde gestoppt, als sich Voldemort offensichtlich Harrys Präsenz bewusste wurde. Harry fühlte, wie erst der Hass und dann eine noch viel größere Freude in dem Herrn der Todesser aufflammten. Harry wollte sich zurückziehen, doch er konnte es nicht. Seine Kraft reichte nicht aus, um die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Voldemorts Verstand hielt ihn fest wie ein Schraubstock und zwang ihn zuzusehen, was geschah.

Er spürte, wie er oder viel mehr Voldemort seinen Zauberstab in den Umhang steckte und auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zutrat. Seine klauenartigen Hände griffen nach dem Hals des Opfers und fingen an zuzudrücken. Harry wusste, dass Voldemort dies nur tat, um ihn, Harry Potter, leiden zu lassen und trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als würde er selbst das Leben aus dem röchelnden Körper herauspressen. Er sah die Angst in den Augen des Mannes und genoss seine Macht. Es war so einfach und der menschliche Körper so zerbrechlich.

Nur noch schwach nahm er die Umrisse seines Schlafsaals in Hogwarts war und sah, wie er zu Boden glitt, die Hände immer noch gegen seine Narbe gepresst. Glühendes Feuer brach daraus hervor und benebelte seine Sinne. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, als würde sein Kopf in tausend Stücke zerspringen. „Nein, ich will das nicht sehen", wimmerte er schwach. „Mach, dass es aufhört!"

Mit einem Mal wurde die Vision unscharf und er merkte, wie ihn etwas zurückholte. Ein Schleier legte sich über das Bild und es verschwand, als hätte es nie existiert. Als letztes Gefühl von Voldemort nahm er noch dessen Überraschung darüber war, dass Harry es geschafft hatte, ihm zu entkommen.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, brannte seine Narbe immer noch und sandte pochende Schmerzen durch seinen Kopf. Ihm war heiß und schwindelig und obwohl er nichts gegessen hatte, glaubte er, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Undeutlich konnte er Rons Gesicht erkennen, der ihm irgendetwas zuzurufen schien, aber auch das, war jetzt unwichtig. Viel wichtiger war, wer ihn zurückgeholt hatte.

Der Schatten stand neben Harry und blickte auf ihn herab. Diesmal stand in seinem Blick kein Vorwurf, sondern lediglich Interesse. Interesse an ihm, Harry, und daran, dass es ihm gut ging, da war sich Harry sicher. Sirius Schatten hatte ihn vor Voldemort gerettet, in dem er einen Schild in seinem Kopf aufgebaut hatte, den der bösartige Zauberer nicht zu durchdringen vermochte. Jetzt erkannte Harry auch, dass es dasselbe Gefühl gewesen war, das er im Zug schon einmal gehabt hatte. Sirius Schatten hatte ihn auch da vor Voldemort beschützt.

„Danke!", flüsterte er schwach und sank in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.


	10. Freund oder Feind

**Run away (Linkin Park)**

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

**-o0o-**

**Freund oder Feind**

Als Harry wieder erwachte, lag er immer noch auf dem Fußboden des Schlafsaals und blickte in die prüfenden Augen der Schulkrankenschwester, Madame Pomfrey.

„Trinken Sie das!", sagte sie schlicht und setzte ihm, bevor er antworten konnte, ein Fläschchen eines leuchtend blauen Trankes an die Lippen, den er wohl oder übel schlucken musste. Aufgrund des bitteren Geschmacks verzog er das Gesicht.

„Haben Sie nicht was, das besser schmeckt.", fragte er hustend und war kurz davor, die Medizin wieder von sich zu geben.

"Ich kann es das nächste Mal ja mit Schokolade versuchen.", meinte sie schnippisch und verkorkte die Flasche wieder. „Sie wissen doch, wenn es besser schmeckt, hilft es nur halb so gut."

Harry kannte das spöttische Glitzern, das dabei in ihren Augen funkelte, zur Genüge und wusste daher, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Aber trotzdem ärgerte er sich ein bisschen, dass

sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Stöhnend rappelte er sich hoch und sah sich suchend um.

„Wo ist Ron und…", begann er, dann biss er sich auf die Lippen. Wenn er jetzt gefragt hätte, wo Sirius sei, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch genauer untersuchen wollen und darauf hatte er im Moment überhaupt keine Lust. Der Schatten war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, verschwunden.

„Ihr Freund sitzt da unten und wartet, so wie ich es ihm gesagt habe.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey. „Bevor Sie jetzt dort hinunter gehen, muss ich Ihnen nämlich noch mitteilen, dass Professor Dumbledore mich bat, ihn zu informieren, falls Sie wieder bei Bewusstsein sind. Er wartet bereits in seinem Büro auf Sie und bittet Sie, vorerst nicht mit jemandem über diese Sache zu sprechen."

„Und warum diese Geheimniskrämerei?", fuhr Harry auf und bereute es im selben Augenblick. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich schon so oft um ihn gekümmert, dass sie es wirklich nicht verdient hatte, so behandelt zu werden. Aber dass Dumbledore erwartete, dass Harry sofort zur Verfügung stand, fand er –vorsichtig ausgedrückt- etwas _gewöhnungsbedürftig._

Er wollte aufstehen und fand sich fast in den Armen der Krankenschwester wieder. Erst im letzten Moment konnte er sich abfangen und fiel stattdessen auf sein Bett, wo er mit dröhnendem Kopf sitzen blieb. Der Geschmack des Tranks in seinem Mund ließ ihn erneut hart schlucken und seine Narbe schmerzte immer noch heftig. Viel Zeit konnte seit seiner Ohnmacht nicht vergangen sein.

Madame Pomfrey musterte ihn kritisch. „Das müssen Sie den Professor schon selber fragen.", beantwortete sie seine Frage. „Aber schonen Sie sich bis dahin noch ein bisschen. Ich hab Mister Weasley etwas zu essen holen lassen. Es wäre besser, Sie würden noch etwas zu sich nehmen, bevor Sie sich auf den Weg machen."

Der Wunsch irgendetwas gegen die Wand zu werfen wuchs in Harry, doch er mahnte sich selbst zur Ruhe. Er würde nichts erreichen, wenn er sich keinen Plan machte, bevor er zu Dumbledore ging.

_Wie praktisch, dass der Herr Schulleiter ausgerechnet jetzt auftaucht_, dachte er grimmig und folgte Madame Pomfrey trotzdem in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen Ron, Hermine und Neville vor dem Feuer und warteten offensichtlich auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Als er den Raum betrat, sprangen alle drei auf.

„Oh, Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht.", rief Hermine sofort. „Was war denn nur los? Ron hat gesagt, dass du schreiend zusammengebrochen bist. Hattest du wieder so eine _Vision?_" In Hermines Augen stand große Sorge, aber auch ein leiser Vorwurf, wie Harry fand. Fast als könnte er etwas dafür, dass er diese Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Freundin dieser ganzen Sache sehr kritisch gegenüber stand; besonders da sie schon einmal richtig gelegen hatte, mit ihrer Vermutung, dass Voldemort die Narbe benutzen könnte, um Harry eine Falle zu stellen. Wenn er damals auf sie gehört hätte, dann… Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt weißt du das?", sagte sein Freund vorwurfsvoll. „Sag nächstes Mal bitte bescheid, wenn so was ansteht, damit ich woanders sein kann. Das war nämlich echt gruselig."

Dabei grinste er und Harry wusste, dass es nur ein Spaß war. Schließlich hatte Ron Madame Pomfrey zu Hilfe geholt. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass ihn die Worte verletzten noch mehr, als es die Erinnerung an Hermines -leider berechtigte- Einwände. Dann würde er seine Probleme eben für sich behalten. Dass er damit quasi Professor Dumbledores Forderung nachkam, war ihm zwar nicht recht, aber vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste, vorerst nichts zu sagen.

So setzte er ein breites Grinsen auf, von dem er wusste, dass es schon fast übertrieben wirkte und winkte ab. „Klar, mach ich. Nur hoffe ich eigentlich, dass Voldemort sich mal ein paar Beruhigungspillen kauft, damit ich seine Ausbrüche nicht immer in Live-Schaltung mitbekomme."

Er sah die bestürzten Gesichter seiner Freunde und freute sich, sie so überrumpelt zu haben. _Tja_, dachte er mit Genugtuung, _ihr seid eben nicht die einzigen, die ach-so-witzige Sprüche machen könnt. Harry Potter kann da ganz leicht mithalten_. Um Neville tat es ihm zwar ein wenig leid, denn der Junge war bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen doch ein wenig bleich um die Nase geworden, hielt sich aber im Gegensatz zu früher ziemlich wacker.

Immer noch lächelnd griff sich Harry ein Stück kalte Pastete und biss herzhaft hinein. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Harry jetzt einen Helfer hatte, der ihn vor Voldemort beschützen konnte. Damit brauchte er keinen selbstgerechten Snape mehr oder gar die Hilfe von Dumbledore. Sirius hatte ihm einen Helfer geschickt, der das alles überflüssig machte. Mit Hilfe des Schattens würde Harry Sirius zurückholen und niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Es war allerdings fraglich, ob er das Ganze wirklich die ganze Zeit vor seinen Freunden geheim halten konnte. Vielleicht sollte er doch versuchen, sie auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Aber wie weit konnte er ihnen vertrauen?

Die drei anderen Gryffindors setzten sich zu ihm und sahen ihm beim Essen zu. Harry wusste, dass sie darauf lauerten, dass er ihnen mehr erzählte, jetzt, da Madame Pomfrey den Raum verlassen hatte, doch er schwieg und aß. Dabei überlegte er, was er ihnen sagen wollte. Schließlich hielt es Neville nicht mehr aus.

„Nun sag schon, Harry. Was hast du gesehen. Du hattest tatsächlich eine Vision von. V-Voldemort oder?" Der Junge sah Harry erwatungsvoll an. Er hielt Harry taxierendem Blick jedoch nicht lange stand. „Die andern haben mir erzählt, warum wir damals eigentlich… naja, ins Ministerium und so." Er verstummte und sah zu Boden.

Harry ignorierte die kleine Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sich eigentlich schämen sollte, seine Freunde so zu behandeln. Zumal Neville ihm damals geholfen hatte, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, obwohl er eigentlich eher durch Zufall von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommen hatte. Er kaute trotzdem bedächtig zu Ende und erhob sich dann. „Ich muss zu Dumbledore.", sagte er lediglich und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Er hatte nicht mit Hermines heftiger Reaktion gerechnet. „HARRY POTTER!", schimpfte sie und baute sich zwischen ihm und der Tür auf. „Wir sterben hier fast vor Sorge um dich, weil du aus heiterem Himmel in Ohnmacht fällst und du tust einfach, als wäre nichts passiert. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Sag uns jetzt bitte endlich, was los war."

„Ich muss los, also lass mich durch.", versuchte Harry ihrer Frage auszuweichen und wollte sich an ihr vorbeischieben. Sie griff allerdings nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich versteh das nicht, Harry. Du bist wie ausgewechselt, seit wir wieder hier sind. Erst diese Sache mit der Frau und deine Verdächtigungen gegen Dumbledore. Dann legst du die Bibliothek in Trümmer, nur um dich mit Malfoy zu duellieren und jetzt lässt du uns einfach stehen, obwohl wir uns ehrlich um dein Wohlergehen Sorgen machen. Was soll das werden? Willst du nicht mehr mit uns befreundet sein oder hast du ernsthafte Probleme? Dann _rede_ mit uns darüber, aber führ dich nicht auf, wie die Axt im Walde." Das braunhaarige Mädchen stemmte angriffslustig die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn an. Anscheinend nahm sie ihm die Sache mit der Bibliothek doch noch übel.

„Ich… ich glaube Dumbledore hat gelogen was Sirius angeht.", brach es mit einem Mal aus Harry heraus. „Diese Frau, Mafalda Mullingtow, ich glaube, sie wusste etwas über den Steinbogen im Ministerium und ich glaube auch, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie man jemanden da wieder rausholt. So, nun wisst ihr es."

Alle drei sahen ihn bestürzt an, Hermines Augen wurden nun weicher. „Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise und wollte seine Hand ergreifen. Harry wich ihrer Berührung aus und machte einen Schritt zurück, so dass er jetzt wieder alle im Blickfeld hatte. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, wenn er sie nicht alle sah. Neville stand immer noch der Mund offen und Rons Augen waren groß wie Suppentassen.

„Du machst Witze, oder?", krächzte der Rotschopf mühsam. „Das hätte Dumbledore nie zugelassen. Er hätte Sirius gerettet."

Harry durchfuhr ein heißkalter Schauer, als er den Namen seines Paten von Ron vernahm. Mühsam zwang er sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.", begann er zögernd. „Ich habe… Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass Sirius noch lebt und unsere Hilfe braucht. Ich glaube…"

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dich unterbreche.", mischte sich Hermine wieder ein, aber ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt ein wenig. „Das ist völliger Unsinn. Wir alle würden uns wünschen, dass es anders ist, aber ich glaube das einfach nicht. Professor Dumbledore…"

„Hat mir schon mehr als eine wichtige Information vorenthalten.", beendete Harry ihren Satz gereizt. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würden. Wut kroch in ihm hoch, aber er würgte sie wieder hinunter, denn er spürte, dass der Schatten sich schon wieder regte. Er _war_ wütend auf die drei, aber er würde sie nicht zu Schaden kommen lassen.Brüsk wandte er sich ab und murmelte gehässig:

„Ich gehe jetzt und rede mit unserem geliebten Schulleiter. Vielleicht beruhigt ihr euch dann ja wieder."

Damit ließ er die anderen stehen und schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch hinaus. Mit einem wenig unterdrückten Gefühl der Schadenfreude vernahm er noch, wie die drei anscheinend alle drei gleichzeitig anfingen durcheinander zu reden. Sollte sie sich ruhig das Maul zerreißen; er wusste, was er gesehen hatte.

Dann würden sie eben mal die sein, die nicht bescheid wussten. Sollten sie doch erleben, wie er sich im letzten Jahr gefühlt hatte, als es ihm nicht anders ergangen war. _Alle_ hatten damals bereits vom Phönix-Orden gewusst, nur Harry hatte niemand etwas erzählt. Was konnte er dafür, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten? Mehr, als es ihnen sagen, konnte er schließlich nicht, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Der Schatten _war_ nicht ungefährlich, aber er würde _ihm_, Harry, nichts tun.

Er beeilte sich jetzt, um dieses Gespräch mit Dumbledore endlich hinter sich zu bringen und fing an den halbdunklen Gang hinunter zu laufen. Es musste schon später sein, als er gedacht hatte, denn die Gemälde an den Wänden, schnarchten teilweise schon munter vor sich hin. Fast wäre er in Ginny und Dean hineingerannt, die Arm in Arm den Flur zum Gryffindor-Turm entlang gelaufen kamen. Ein Blick auf die beiden genügte, um Harry noch mehr aufzuregen. Ein Stich der Eifersucht auf ihr Glück regte sich in ihm und auch darauf, dass sie einfach so miteinander umgehen konnte, ohne sich solche peinliche Szenen zu liefern, wie er es mit Cho Chang getan hatte.

„Ihr gehört schon längst in eure Schlafsäle.", herrschte er seine beiden Mitschüler an und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass da nun wirklich das Dümmste war, das ihm hätte einfallen können. Einen Moment lang sahen ihn die beiden verblüfft an, dann fingen sie an lauthals zu lachen.

„Der war gut.", prustete Dean und klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Sollten wir jemals einen „Ich-imitiere-Snape"-Wettbewerb starten, bist du der absolute Favorit. Hast wohl zu oft bei unserem lieb Zaubertranklehrer nachgesessen, was?"

„Wage es nicht mich mit _dem_ zu vergleichen.", knurrte Harry und fühlte, wie sein Zauberstab wie von selber in seine Hand zu wandern schien. Allein Ginnys Reaktion setzte ihm einen gehörigen Dämpfer auf.

„Ach Harry, nimm das doch nicht so ernst.", lachte sie und schob ihr Kinn vor. „Sonst muss ich dich leider mit einem Flederwicht-Fluch belegen und das wird garantiert nicht lustig. Außerdem bist du kein Vertrauensschüler und kannst uns somit keine Punkte abziehen. Wobei das natürlich auch ziemlich dämlich wäre, weil wir im selben Haus sind" Dabei grinste sie ihn herausfordernd an, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als den Zauberstab wieder sinken zu lassen.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Dass er Malfoy verhexte ging ja noch an, aber Ginny war Rons kleine Schwester und Ron war immer noch sein bester Freund. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht glaubten, so traf sie doch keine Schuld. „Ich muss zu Dumbledore.", entschuldigte er sich und flüchtete regelrecht aus der Nähe des Paars. Er spürte ihre Blick im Rücken und ging so schnell er konnte, ohne zu rennen.

Als er um die nächste Ecke gegangen war, wurde er langsamer und sah sich um, aber keiner folgte ihm. So schlich er durch die Schule und kam schließlich bei dem Wasserspeier an, hinter dem sich der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro befand. Seine Schritte wurden noch langsamer. Teils, weil er sich doch ein wenig vor dem Gespräch fürchtete, teils, weil ihm einfiel, dass er das Passwort gar nicht hatte. Das schien jedoch gar nicht nötig zu sein, denn als er sich der Statue näherte, öffnete sich der Durchgang von selber. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl begann Harry die Stufen zu erklimmen.

Als er das Büro betrat, war Dumbledore noch in ein Gespräch mit dem Portrait von Dills Derwent, vertieft, deren Bild damals dazu gedient hatte, sicherzustellen, dass Rons Vater nach dem Angriff durch Voldemorts Schlange Nagini ins St.Mungos-Hospital eingeliefert wurde. Die silbergelockte Hexe schickte einen prüfenden Blick zu Harry und flüsterte Dumbledore noch etwas zu, das Harry nicht verstand. Unbewusst ballte er die Hand zu einer Faust. Er war hier, jetzt wollte er auch Antworten und nicht schon wieder neue Sachen, die ihm verschwiegen wurden.

„Ah, das bist du ja, Harry.", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn. „Wie geht es dir? Madame Pomfrey sagte, dass sie dir einen ziemlich starken Aufbau-Trank geben musste, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst." Die blauen Augen richteten sich fragend auf Harry. In ihnen lag eine Ehrlichkeit, die Harry nicht vermutet hatte. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht glauben. Er wollte ihm nicht zuhören. Trotzdem setzte er sich auf dessen Geste hin auf eine herbei gezauberten Stuhl.

„Es geht schon wieder.", versuchte Harry das Thema schnell zu beenden. Ich hatte eine Vision von Voldemort, aber ich hab's in den Griff bekommen."

"Wie schlimm war es?", fragte Dumbledore und fing an in dem kleinen Raum hin und her zu gehen. Harry kam sich ein bisschen vor, wie bei einem Verhör. Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich sagte doch, ich hab sie in den Griff bekommen.", wiederholte er etwas schärfer.

„Gut.", antwortete Dumbledore und nickte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass diese Sache allzu bekannt wird. Wenn sich das herum spricht, könnte das schlimme Folgen haben. Ich möchte außerdem, dass du wieder Unterricht in Okklumentik nimmst, Harry. Du hast sicherlich schon von deinem neuen Lehrer gehört. Ernest Solomon ist ebenfalls ein sehr guter Legilimens. Er wird deinen Unterricht übernehmen und dir beibringen, deinen Geist zu verschließen. Ich wollte es eigentlich selbst tun, aber die jüngsten Ereignisse werden es erforderlich machen, dass ich Hogwarts öfter für längere Zeit verlassen muss. Auch heute Abend werde ich bereits wieder unterwegs sein. Uns bliebe also zu wenig Zeit, um zuverlässige Ergebnisse zu erzielen."

Der weißhaarige Magier blieb stehen und sein eindringlicher Blick ruhte jetzt auf Harry, der anfing unwohl auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Eine andere Frage beschäftigte ihn im Moment sehr viel mehr als Voldemort. Wie viel wusste Dumbledore bereits von seinem Ausflug in das Zauberer-Hospital? Dass er mit Dilys Derwent gesprochen hatte, schien Harrys Verdacht zu bestätigen, dass Dumbledore wieder einmal besser informiert war, als Harry angenommen hatte.

„Bist du damit einverstanden, Harry?", wollte Dumbledore wissen und schreckte Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Ja sicher.", erwiderte der eilig. „Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht nötig sein wird."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil mich…" Harry stockte. Dumbledores Frage war so unvermittelt gekommen, dass er beinahe geantwortet hätte. So versuchte er den Satz noch halbwegs zu retten, ohne von dem Schatten erzählen zu müssen. „Weil ich mit bereist einige Bücher zu dem Thema besorgt habe."

„Hier in der Bibliothek?", hakte Dumbledore nach. „Ich habe gehört, es gab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall zwischen dir und Draco Malfoy."

„Halb so wild, Professor.", entgegnete Harry schnell. „Ist ja fast nichts passiert."

„Madame Pomfrey war da anderer Ansicht.", sagte Dumbledore und musterte Harry nachdenklich. „Was hat der junge Malfoy getan, dass ihr euch so in die Haare geraten seid."

_Aha, daher weht der Wind also_, dachte Harry finster. _Ich soll hier tatsächlich beichten. Na, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man mal nicht alles weiß?_

Laut sagte er jedoch: „Malfoy hat sich mit ein paar Gryffindors angelegt. Als er mir dann über den Weg gelaufen ist, hat er wohl gemeint, er müsse seinen Ärger an mir auslassen. Er sollte eigentlich schlauer sein." Ein Grinsen legte sich bei der Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Und du glaubst, nur weil er dich angegriffen hat, hast du das Recht, es ihm heimzuzahlen?" Dumbledores Stimme war nun etwas traurig, aber Harry ignorierte das einfach.

„Er hat schließlich angefangen. Sollte ich vielleicht zusehen, wie er mich verhext?", fauchte er aufgebracht.

„Du solltest vielleicht etwas wissen, Harry. Draco Malfoys Mutter hat sich in einem Brief an mich gewandt. Sie hat mir versichert, dass sie unsere Sache zwar nicht offen unterstützen wird, Voldemort und seinen Todessern jedoch ebenfalls nicht unbedingt zugetan ist. Sie möchte nicht, dass ihr Sohn sich ihnen anschließt und wünscht, dass er seinen Abschluss hier in Hogwarts macht."

„Ist ja interessant.", höhnte Harry. „Hat sie festgestellt, dass man sich im Dienst dieses Mörders auch mal die Hände schmutzig machen muss, ja? Erzählen sie mir jetzt nicht, ich solle mich mit Malfoy vertragen. Das wird _nie_ was. Dieser arrogante Slytherin wartet doch nur auf eine Gelegenheit, um uns in den Rücken zu fallen."

„Ich sage nicht, dass ihr Freunde werden sollt.", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Ich möchte nur, dass du seine Situation verstehst und es nicht noch schlimmer machst. Jeder, der nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort steht, ist als Erfolg anzusehen. Hab ein bisschen Geduld."

„GEDULD?", fuhr Harry den Schulleiter an und konnte nun nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl sitzen bleiben. „Ich bin NUR geduldig. Die GANZE ZEIT LANG. Immer heißt es: Nimm Rücksicht auf die anderen! MIR REICHT ES LANGSAM!"

„Harry!", versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch Harry war viel zu wütend. Er sah nicht ein, sich dafür die Schuld geben zu lassen. Sicher hatte er Malfoy gereizt, aber den Zauberstab hatte der andere zuerst gezogen. Er fühlte, wie die Magie wieder begann, sich in seinen Fingern zu sammeln, bereit, sich auf das Ziel zu stürzen, dass Harry ihm nannte. Hinter sich spürte er ganz deutlich die Anwesenheit des Schattens. Gut! Dumbledore würde sich sicher zu wehren wissen, doch immerhin war Sirius Schatten auch nicht zu verachten.

Irritiert bemerkte er, dass eines der Instrumente auf Dumbledores Tisch anfingen, sich hektisch zu bewegen. Automatisch blickte er den alten Magier an und prallte zurück. Auf Dumbledores Gesicht stand Furcht. Das Erschrecken und die Sorge in seinen Augen holte Harry wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Erschreckt von seiner eigenen Reaktion wich er noch einen Schritt zurück.

„Dieses Instrument ist nicht besonders empfindlich.", erklärte Dumbledore ernst. „Aber es zeigt an, wenn sich jemand großer magischer Kräfte bedient. Ich weiß zwar, dass du ein großes Talent besitzt, aber dieses Ausmaß an Magie… Bist du dir _ganz sicher_, dass du mir nichts verschweigst? Ich bitte dich doch nur, mir zu vertrauen, bevor noch jemand zu Schaden kommt."

_Vertrauen_, dachte Harry ironisch. _Ich vertraue dir überhaupt nicht, du Lügner_!

Laut sagte er nur: „Ich _bin_ mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen habe, Professor."

„Gut, Harry, wie du meinst.", seufzte der Schulleiter und ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Erschöpfung zeichnete sein Gesicht und das ließ Harrys Zorn erneut auflodern. Er wollte wütend auf den Schulleiter sein. Der Mann sollte sich gefälligst so benehmen, dass Harry das auch sein konnte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Er hatte ein _Recht_ darauf, Dumbledore nicht zu vertrauen. Er wollte ihm nicht trauen. Nie mehr!

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und fing umständlich an, sie zu putzen.

„Wie dem auch sei.", sagte er, als er sie wieder auf die Nase gesetzt hatte." Du hast das Lied des Hutes gehört und ich denke, du hast es besser verstanden als einige andere. In diesen Zeiten müssen wir zusammenhalten; nur so haben wir eine Chance, Voldemorts Taten Einhalt zu gebieten. Dazu gehört auch das Haus Slytherin, denn längst nicht alle dort sympathisieren mit den Todessern. Wie es scheint haben die, die es tun, beschlossen, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihre Kinder habe und boykottieren deren Besuch in Hogwarts. Diese Tatsache lässt den Schluss zu, dass die Eltern derer, die noch da sind, mehr oder weniger auf unserer Seite stehen. Ich würde das gerne weiter ausbauen, doch dazu gehört auch, dass diese ständigen Anfeindungen zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins endlich aufhören. Ron und Hermine sind die Vertrauensschüler eures Hauses. Bitte hilf den beiden, die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Häusern enger werden zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass du den entsprechenden Einfluss dafür hast."

Harry wagte nicht, Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen. Warum kam der Mann mit so was zu ihm? Und warum sollte ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy auf einmal zu den „Guten" gehören? Nur weil seine Mutter… Warum eigentlich?

„Professor, warum will Malfoys Mutter auf einmal nichts mehr mit den Todessern zu schaffen haben? Ihr Mann hat schließlich mehr als bewiesen, dass er einer der treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts ist."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das fragen würdest.", antwortete Dumbledore langsam. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen erfreulicheren Grund für ihren Sinneswandel, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände, muss man wohl mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was ist."

Harry wollte schon wieder aufbegehren, weil ihn Dumbledore so hinhielt, doch der weißhaarige Zauberer hob besänftigend die Hände. „Bitte Harry, ich will lediglich, dass du verstehst, warum ich dich noch einmal auf das Thema bringe. Narzissa Malfoy hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Familiensinn, wie alle der Familie Black."

Die Nennung von Sirius Familie ließ Harry die Fäuste ballen. Diese… Er hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, dass Malfoys Familie es gewesen war, die Sirius Hauself Kreacher damals beauftragt hatten, Harry anzulügen, damit dieser auch wirklich in das Zauberei-Ministerium ging. Diese Lüge hatte schließlich den Ausschlag gegeben, um ihn wirklich zu seinem Ritt auf den Thestralen zu bewegen. Dazu waren sie nur in der Lage gewesen, weil Narzissa Malfoy eine geborene Black war, Sirius Cousine.

„Ich weiß, dass du sicherlich wütend auf Mrs. Malfoy bist.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Doch sie versicherte mir, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, was der Zweck ihres Befehls an Kreacher war. Ihr Mann Lucius hatte ihr gesagt, das diene lediglich dem Schutz ihres Cousins. Sie war außerdem beeindruckt davon, dass du Sirius geholfen hast, ohne auf dein eigenes Wohl zu achten. Nachdem sie erfuhr, was ihre Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange getan hatte, war sie in einem Zwiespalt, den sie letztendlich zu unseren Gunsten entschieden hat. Außerdem ist sie eine Mutter, die Angst um ihren Sohn hat, Harry. Draco ist ihr einziges Kind und somit sehr wichtig für sie."

„Hab schon verstanden.", nuschelte Harry. In Draco Malfoy jemanden zu sehen, der eine Mutter hatte, die dieses miese Frettchen liebte, befremdete ihn. Bis jetzt war das immer nur ein Slytherin gewesen, dessen Lieblingsbeschäftigung es zu sein schien, Harry und seinen Freunden den größtmöglichen Ärger zu machen. Außerdem fand Harry es überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, dass Dumbledore Sirius Tod in dieser Weise nutzen wollte, doch noch einen Ausbruch wollte er heute lieber nicht mehr riskieren. „Ich werd´s versuchen, Professor. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Sicher Harry.", lächelte der Schulleiter ihn warm an und trotz allem, konnte Harry sich der Wirkung dieses Lächelns nicht völlig verschließen. „Du musst morgen schließlich wieder früh raus. Schlaf gut und wende dich bitte an Professor Solomon wegen des speziellen Unterrichts. Du wirst vielleicht erst ein paar Schwierigkeiten haben, dich mit ihm anzufreunden, doch ich versichere dir, dass er trotz allem auf unserer Seite steht."

„Was soll das heißen, trotz allem.", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Nun", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Das wirst du schon merken. Seine… Ansichten sind manchmal etwas extrem, aber er versteht etwas vom Kampf gegen die Dunklen Mächte, mit denen wir es wohl früher zu tun bekommen werden, als uns lieb ist. "

Harry warf dem Schulleiter noch einen letzten argwöhnischen Blick zu und verabschiedete sich dann gerade so knapp von ihm, dass es noch nicht unhöflich war. Aufgewühlt lief er durch die inzwischen völlig leeren Gänge zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er machte sich bewusst, dass seine Freunde dort auf ihn warten würden und seine Vermutung wurde zuverlässig bestätigt. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sprang Hermine auf und auch Ron erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Neville blieb sitzen und beobachtete die drei mit besorgtem Gesicht.

„Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir dir erstmal zuhören wollen, bevor wir uns ein Urteil über dein Verhalten bilden.", fiel Hermine auch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Harry sah, dass sie ein wenig nervös war, denn ihr Blick flackerte ein wenig und sie zupfte nervös an ihrer Uniform herum. Doch sie wich nicht zurück, als Harry noch einen Schritt auf sie zutrat und sah ihm immer noch geradeaus ins Gesicht.

„Gut.", sagte er daraufhin, denn die ganze Sache noch weiter herauszögern wollte er eigentlich nicht. Wenn er seine Freunde weiter anlog, war er auch nicht besser als Dumbledore. „Ich werde es euch erzählen, aber nur, wenn ihr mich nicht unterbrecht. Ich habe gerade ein ziemlich unerfreuliches Gespräch mit Dumbledore hinter mir und habe keine Lust, mich auch noch mit euch zu streiten."

Dann begann er mit seinem Bericht, wobei er immer noch eine entscheidende Kleinigkeit ausließ: Sirius Schatten. Das war etwas, für dass er keine Beweise hatte und außerdem wollte er zunächst ihre Reaktion auf das Tagebuch von Mafalda Mullingtow abwarten. Neville sah wenig begeistert aus, als er erfuhr, dass Harry ihn praktisch benutzt hatte, um in das Krankenhaus zu kommen, sagte jedoch nichts. Harry konnte die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht deutlich erkennen, ließ aber trotzdem kein Wort einer Entschuldigung fallen. Schließlich hatten ihn die drei geradezu gezwungen, ihnen alles zu verraten. Wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht vertragen konnte, sollten sie eben nicht fragen.

Als er zu der Stelle mit der Bibliothek, wollte Hermine zwar eine Frage an ihn richten; wahrscheinlich um zu erfahren, wie er denn in den abgesperrten Bereich gekommen sei. Eine entschiedenen Geste von Ron brachte sie jedoch zum schweigen. So beendete er seinen Bericht mit seinem Plan, sich erstmal auf Emily Mullingtow zu konzentrieren, um eventuell von ihr Näheres zu erfahren. Jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten, wie sich seine Freunde entscheiden: für oder gegen ihn.

„Boah, das ist krass.", ließ sich Ron als Erster vernehmen und sank dann in einem der Sessel. „Und du meinst wirklich, dass Dumbledore uns angelogen hat? Das glaube ich nicht. Echt Kumpel, aber dafür hatte er doch bestimmt einen Grund."

„Das denke ich auch.", bekräftigte Hermine ihren gemeinsamen Freund und wandte sich dann an Neville. „Was meinst du denn dazu?"

Der rundliche Junge zuckte zusammen, als Hermine ihn so direkt nach seiner Meinung fragte, schaute ein wenig verwirrt von einem zum anderen und meinte dann zögernd. „Naja, ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht sollten wir diese Mädchen wirklich mal fragen, was sie weiß. Vielleicht ist das ja auch alles nur ein Missverständnis." Inzwischen war er aufgrund der gesammelten Aufmerksamkeit leicht rosa angelaufen und betrachtete höchstinteressiert seine Schuhspitzen.

Hermine rollte ein wenig mit den Augen und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry um.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, warum du eigentlich die ganze Zeit so ein Geheimnis aus der Sache gemacht hast.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Wenn du was aus der Bibliothek wolltest, hättest du mich doch fragen können. Außerdem glaube ich ebenso wie Neville, dass das Ganze eine ganz harmlose Erklärung hat. Vielleicht war die Frau tatsächlich wahnsinnig und dann wäre es auch kein Wunder, wenn sie so merkwürdige Tagebücher führt. Vielleicht ist ihr Mann auch einfach nur durch den Schleier gefallen und sie hat sich eben einfach eingebildet, dass sie ihn zurückholen kann."

Während Hermin sprach, hatte sich Harry nur mit Mühe zurückhalten können. Bei ihren letzten Worten, platzte ihm dann aber der Kragen „Einfach so durch den Schleier gefallen, ja?", fauchte er das Mädchen an. „So wie Sirius oder wie? Kann ja mal vorkommen! Ist eben Pech! Und so was will meine beste Freundin sein." Er spürte, dass sich am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung der Schatten wieder regte und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Wer mir helfen will, kann das tun. Ansonsten schlage ich vor, wir reden nicht mehr darüber. Ich schaff das auch sehr gut ohne eure Hilfe."

Als er schon fast an der Treppe zum Schlafsaal angelangt war, holte Ron ihn ein und hielt ihn an seinem Umhang fest.

„Hey, Hermine hat es nicht so gemeint, ok?", sagte er. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass das alles schon ziemlich viel auf einmal ist. Gib uns ein wenig Zeit, uns mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. Wir alle haben Sirius gemocht. Wenn es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gibt, werden wir dir natürlich helfen. Oder Leute?"

Neville und Hermine nickten nur, wobei Harry meinte immer noch ein wenig Unwillen in Hermines Augen zu sehen. Er würde ihr gegenüber vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie zu Dumbledore ging und ihn verriet. Neville war immer noch ziemlich blass, aber auch ziemlich entschlossen, was Harry schon besser gefiel. Ron schien das ganze zwar als ein Abenteuer zu sehen, aber solange er Harry half, sollte es ihm egal sein.

„Schön.", meinte Harry schließlich. „Wir werden sehen, was uns erwartet. Als erstes werden wir mal diese kleine Hufflepuff unter die Lupe nehmen. Ansonsten hat Dumbledore so einige Ankündigungen gemacht, was Ernest Solomon angeht. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir morgen ausgeschlafen sind."

Er wünschte seinen Freunden noch eine gute Nacht und zog sich in sein Bett zurück. Schlafen konnte er nicht. Er hatte zu viel Fragen und zu wenig Antworten. Ron schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch Harry sagte nichts mehr und versuchte, möglichst flach zu atmen, damit sein Freund nicht merkte, dass er noch wach war. Er dache noch ein wenig über Dumbledore nach und das, was dieser zu Draco Malfoy gesagt hatte. Es schmeckte ihm immer noch nicht, dass der Schulleiter Sirius Tod auf diese Weise nutzte. Ob das der Grund war, warum er keinen Rettungsversuch unternahm? Um diese Verbindung weiter nutzen zu können? Eigentlich sah es Dumbledore nicht ähnlich, sich auf diese Weise Verbündete zu schaffen, aber inzwischen war Harry bereit, so einiges zu glauben, was den alten Mann betraf. Eigentlich hoffte er immer noch darauf, dass sich alles als ein riesiger Irrtum herausstellte, doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

Ein letzter Gedanke geisterte Harry noch durch den Kopf, bevor er einschlief. „_Du wirst vielleicht erst ein paar Schwierigkeiten haben dich mit ihm anzufreunden... _Was Dumbledore damit wohl gemeint hat?"


	11. Ernest Solomon

**One step closer (Linkin Park)**

_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe   
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break   
_

**-o0o-**

**Ernest Solomon**

Was genau Dumbledore mit dieser neuen Andeutung meinte, erlebte Harry am nächsten Vormittag in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei dem neuen Lehrer. Der hochgewachsene Mann betrat mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck den Klassenraum, dessen Insassen verstummten und erwartungsvoll nach vorne sahen. Der Mann stellte sich zunächst vor die Klasse und taxierte die anwesenden Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Mein Name ist Professor Ernest Solomon. Sie werden in diesem Jahr von mir ihren Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhalten. Da dies Ihr UTZ-Kurs ist, werden ihre Ergebnisse hier sich wesentlich auf ihr Abschluss-Ergebnis auswirken. Aufgrund ihres dauernden Lehrkraftwechsels erwarte ich nicht, dass ihre Kenntnisse dem entsprechen, was der Lehrplan vorsieht. Also vergessen wir ihn. Bücher werden Sie in meinem Unterricht selten brauchen und auch Strafarbeiten werden Sie von mir so gut wie nie bekommen."

Zwei der Hufflepuff-Schülerinnen aus der ersten Reihe hatten nach dieser Ankündigung angefangen zu flüstern und zu kichern. Solomon unterbrach er die beiden, indem er in missbilligendem Ton erklärte:

„Wenn ich einen Witz zu machen gedenke, meine Damen, gebe ich Ihnen vorher schriftlich bescheid."

Er ließ seinen abschätzigen Blick weiter durch die Klasse schweifen, aber nach dem Rüffel an die beiden Mädchen wagte niemand mehr zu lachen.

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie hier diszipliniert lernen. Nicht weil ich besonders erpicht darauf bin, Ihnen ein gutes Zeugnis ausstellen zu können. Ich versuche Ihnen lediglich ein paar Grundkenntnisse zu vermitteln, die in diesen Zeiten lebenswichtig sein können. Darum denke ich, dass Sie mit zustimmen werden, wenn ich den Tod als ausreichende Strafe für Unaufmerksamkeit in meinem Unterricht ansehe."

Unruhiges Gemurmel und Geraune glitt durch die Sitzreihen. Die Schüler schienen sich nicht einig zu sein, ob dies nun doch ein Scherz sein sollte, oder ob dieser Lehrer sein Job einfach nur sehr ernst nahm.

„Sie da!", bellte Professor Solomon plötzlich und deutete auf Ernie Macmillan, den Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs. „Nennen Sie mir die entscheidenden Merkmale eines Werwolfs."

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe, noch bevor Ernie mit seiner Antwort begonnen hatte. Als der Lehrer sie ignorierte, begann sie ein wenig ungeduldig, mit den Fingern zu schnipsen, so dass Ernie seine Antwort irritiert abbrach. Der strenge Lehrer drehte sich daraufhin zu Hermine herum und warf ihr nur ein verärgertes „Was?" entgegen

„Professor Solomon, wir haben Werwölfe bereits im dritten Schuljahr bei Professor Lupin durchgenommen.", erklärte sie pflichtbewusst.

„Mir ist bekannt, dass Sie diesen Stoff bereits angeschnitten haben.", gab der Mann süffisant zur Antwort. „Doch wie sie vielleicht gehört haben, Miss… lassen Sie mich raten… Miss Granger- habe ich bereits dargelegt, was Ziel meines Unterrichts ist. Wenn Sie also einem Werwolf, der ihnen gerade die Gurgel durchbeißen will, mit einem zaghaften: „Ich muss erst noch mal in mein Buch aus dem Dritten Schuljahr gucken" kommen wollen, werde ich Sie nicht aufhalten. Sie dürfen gehen."

Vereinzeltes Gekicher kam auf, als Hermine sich peinlich berührt wieder auf ihren Platz setzte und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Trotzdem war ihm der Mann nicht besonders sympathisch war. Er erinnerte ihn in seiner herablassenden Art zu sehr an Snape.

„Ja, noch lachen Sie.", sagte Solomon bissig. "Ich verspreche Ihnen aber, wenn sich ein Werwolf über Sie beugt, seine messerscharfen Reißzähne sich in Ihr Fleisch bohren und Sie zusehen müssen, wie mit Ihrem Blut zusammen auch Ihr Leben langsam im Boden versickert, werden Sie sich wünschen, hier besser aufgepasst zu haben. Aber vielleicht tötet er Sie ja auch gar nicht, sondern versenkt seine Kiefer lediglich mit der Kraft einer Bärenfalle in einer ihrer Gliedmaßen. Dann werden Sie fühlen, wie das Gift seiner Krankheit aus seinem Speichel tropft und sich unaufhaltsam durch Ihren Körper frisst, bis Sie schließlich ebenfalls zu einer mordenden Bestie werden."

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Lehrer hier offensichtlich einen regelrechten Kreuzzug gegen Werwölfe aufzuführen gedachte. Der Letzte, den er bei so etwas erlebt hatte, war Snape gewesen. Der hatte in Harrys drittem Schuljahr versucht, sich an seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Harrys damaligem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, zu rächen, indem er bekannt werden ließ, dass dieser ein Werwolf war.

Einige der Schüler waren bei Solomons ausführlichen Beschreibungen ein wenig blass geworden. Solomon hingegen dachte gar nicht daran, seine Rede zu unterbrechen und ging noch ein wenig mehr ins Detail. Als er gerade dabei war, die besonderen Fähigkeiten der Werwölfe zu beschreiben und wie sie diese auf der Jagd nach Menschen einsetzten, platzte Harry der Kragen.

„Es reicht jetzt!", rief er unbeherrscht dazwischen. „Nicht alle Werwölfe sind so!" In seiner Aufregung war er aufgesprungen und sein Stuhl polterte hinter ihm zu Boden. Durch die mucksmäuschenstille Klasse wirkte das Geräusch noch lauter als normal und sämtliche Anwesenden drehten sich zu ihm um.

Harry war seine Reaktion nicht im Geringsten peinlich. Immerhin war Remus Lupin nicht nur sein ehemaliger Lehrer. Außerdem war er einer der besten Freunde von Harrys Vater gewesen und ein Mitglied von Dumbledores Phönix-Orden. Er war einer der nettesten und friedfertigsten Menschen, die Harry je kennen gelernt hatte und litt selbst am meisten unter seiner Verwandlung.

Ernest Solomon stellte sich vor Harry hin und sah ihn ernst an. „Mister Potter. Ich denke Sie haben gehört, was ich über Witze gesagt habe und ich scherze auch jetzt nicht. Werwölfe _sind_ gefährliche Bestien, die man schnellstmöglich von ihren Leiden erlösen sollte. Ihre Intelligenz und die Gefahr, die durch eine Ansteckung mit ihrem Leiden ausgeht, macht sie zu einer heimtückischen Waffe. Wenn _Sie_ also einen Kuschel-Werwolf zu hause haben, freut mich das zwar für Sie; es wird meine Meinung über diese Kreaturen jedoch nicht ändern. In jedem Werwolf steckt eine blutrünstige Bestie, die _jeden_ Menschen sofort zerreißen würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hat."

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht.", begehrte Harry auf. „Es gibt doch auch welche, die unschuldig angesteckt wurden. Es gibt doch diesen Wolfsbann-Trank, der verhindert, dass ein Werwolf Menschen angreift." Er wollte nicht hören, was der Mann vor ihm da redete. Er hatte einfach nicht das Recht dazu, so über jemanden wie Lupin zu reden. Zitternd vor Wut ballte Harry die Fäuste und spürte, wie sich erneut eine große Menge Magie in ihnen sammelte. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen fühlte er auch wieder die Anwesenheit von Sirius Schatten. Auch wenn Harry ihn nicht immer wahrnahm, so schien der Schatten doch genau zu wissen, wann er gebraucht wurde.

Solomons Augen glitzerten spöttisch und allein das ließ Harry fast explodieren. Er mahnte sich erneut zur Ruhe, denn es würde nichts bringen, den Lehrer anzugreifen. Niemand durfte von seinem neuen Verbündeten wissen, sonst würde Dumbledore es erfahren und einen Weg finden, sie zu trennen. Und doch wäre es verführerisch einfach, den Mann hier und jetzt für das zu bestrafen, was er über Remus Lupin gesagt hatte. Ein einziger Befehl von Harry würden ihn…

„Sicher gibt es diesen Trank.", holte der Lehrer Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Und sicherlich wird sich niemand freiwillig von einer solchen Kreatur beißen lassen. Doch jeder Werwolf, der einmal Blut geleckt hat, wird sich wahrscheinlich weigern, ihn zu nehmen. Der Rausch, der von dieser Krankheit ausgelöst wird, ist viel zu stark und die Nebenwirkungen des Tranks nicht unerheblich. Macht ist ein ebenso starkes Suchtmittel wie einige der stärksten Drogen."

Dean Thomas unterbrach das allgemeine Gemurmel mit einem resoluten Einwurf.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, worauf Harry hinaus will, Professor. Wie Sie sicher wissen, war ein ehemaliger Lehrer von uns, Professor Lupin, ebenfalls ein Werwolf und er war einer der besten Lehrer, die wir bis jetzt hatten." Harry sandte seinem Klassenkameraden zunächst einen wütenden Blick. Er konnte durchaus selbst mit diesem Kerl fertig werden, doch dann gewann sein Verstand über sein Gefühl und er setzte sich wieder, nachdem er seinen Stuhl murrend vom Boden aufgehoben hatte.

Ernest Solomon ließ sich mit einer teilnahmslos wirkenden Geste gegen sein Pult sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Etwas an diesem Anblick kam Harry seltsam vor, doch er konnte nicht genau benennen, was es war.

„Das ist mir bekannt, Mister… Thomas nicht wahr?", sagte Professor Solomon. „Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass die Dunkle Seite wahrscheinlich mit der Fraktion der Werwölfe in Verhandlungen getreten ist. Ein Werwolf ist eine sehr mächtige Kreatur. Sie kennt in ihrem Inneren jedoch keinen anderen Lebenszweck als das Töten von Menschen Es liegt in ihrer Natur und das dürfen wir auch bei den angeblich _gezähmten_ Werwölfen nie vergessen. Sie werden jetzt also wohl die Güte haben, mich meinen Unterricht führen zu lassen, wie ich es für richtig halte. Meine Aufgabe besteht lediglich darin, ein wenig Wissen und Weitsicht in ihre kleinen, dummen Köpfe zu bekommen. Was Sie dann letztendlich damit anfangen, interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, doch ich werde mir nicht vorwerfen lassen, Sie nicht ausreichend gewarnt zu haben."

Das Gemurmel im Raum war inzwischen verstummt und Solomon hatte wieder das, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte: die volle Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse. Er fuhr nun fort, ausgiebig darüber zu referieren, was für Besonderheiten einen Werwolf ausmachten, wie man einen Werwolf am besten töten konnte und worauf man bei einem Kampf zu achten hatte. Alle Schüler machten sich inzwischen eifrig Notizen und nur das gelegentliche Kratzen einer Feder unterbrach noch den Vortrag des Lehrers.

Harry hingegen starrte missmutig auf sein Pergament und zitterte unter der Anspannung des mühsam unterdrückten Zorns. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen einer seiner besten Freunde zu beleidigen? Einerseits wusste er zwar, dass Solomon eigentlich einen ganz guten Unterricht abhielt, aber das machte es nicht besser. Er hatte ebenso abfällig über Werwölfe gesprochen, wie Snape oder gar Umbridge. Diese alte Schachtel mit dem Aussehen einer fetten Kröte hatte im letzten Jahr im Auftrag des Zauberei-Ministeriums den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernommen. Harry konnte das nicht einfach so ignorieren, denn diese beiden Lehrer waren der Inbegriff dessen, was in Harrys Sicht Intoleranz ausmachte.

Er betrachtete seinen Freund Ron, der inzwischen mit Feuereifer dabei war, sich alles aufzuschreiben, was von vorne vom Lehrertisch kam. Ärgerlich stieß Harry ihn an und flüsterte:

„Willst du das nächste Mal etwa mit dem Silberbesteck auf Lupin zustürmen und ihn umbringen?"

Ron unterbrach sein Gekritzel und sah Harry ein wenig irritiert an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", antwortete er. „Glaubst du etwa, ich würde Lupin was zuleide tun können. Aber Solomon hat Recht. Es gibt auch noch andere Werwölfe und wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer die auf mich hetzt, wäre ich gerne vorbereitet. Nicht das ich scharf drauf wäre, einen von denen zu treffen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass die uns die Wahl lassen. Ich war schließlich im Ministerium auch dabei, falls du es vergessen hast. Und ich hatte noch Wochen später Alpträume von diesen komischen Gehirnen, die mich da angegriffen haben. Das war _nicht lustig_."

Mit einem Mal stand Ernest Solomon wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor den beiden. „Wenn Sie einen wertvollen Beitrag zu meinem Unterricht haben, Mister Weasley, würden wir den gerne alle hören. Ansonsten würde ich Sie bitten, diese Schwätzereien in Zukunft zu unterlassen."

Ron wurde rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Notizen und beachtete Harry nicht mehr. Dem gingen Rons Worte jedoch wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Es war kein Vorwurf in seinem Ton gewesen, doch der Inhalt dessen, was er gesagt hatte, wurmte Harry. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Harry auch daran schuld war, dass Ron zu Schaden gekommen war? Sein Freund war doch gestern noch so begeistert gewesen, als Harry erzählt hatte, dass Sirius vielleicht noch lebte. Sah Ron denn nicht, wie wichtig das für Harry war? Schließlich war er sein bester Freund und Freunde halfen sich doch.

Allgemeines Stuhlrücken und wieder aufkommendes Geschwatze riss Harry aus seinen Überlegungen. Die Stunde war beendet. Erleichtert packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen, als er hörte, wie Ernest Solomon ihn rief. Er war versucht, so zu tun, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja von Dumbledore Okklumentik-Stunden verordnet bekommen hatte. Und tatsächlich sah Professor Solomon ihn ernst an und meinte dann:

„Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, dass er Sie bereits informiert hätte. Sie werden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag jeweils um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro zu ihrem Okklumetik-Unterricht erscheinen."

„Ja, Sir.", entgegnete Harry.

„Gut, das war dann alles.", schloss Professor Solomon.

Als Solomon sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zuwendete und keine Anstalten machte, noch irgendeine Verabschiedung anzufügen, drehte sich Harry um und wollte so eben den Klassenraum verlassen, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. _Das_ hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gestört. Solomon trug Handschuhe und das trotz der noch nicht allzu kühlen Temperaturen. Warum wohl? Ob er ihn fragen sollte? Andererseits würde ihm das wahrscheinlich nur einen dummen Kommentar einbringen und daher entschloss er sich, es bleiben zu lassen.

-

Harry quälte sich weiter durch den Unterricht und musste in Kräuterkunde sehr an sich halten, um nicht welche von Madame Sprouts „Singenden Glockenblumen" in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Nach der achten Wiederholung von „Im Frühtau zu Berge" sahen allerdings auch andere seiner Mitschüler aus, als wäre ihnen dieser Gedanke schon gekommen.

„Sie müssen darauf achten, dass Sie den Dünger genau dosieren. Wir wollen doch ein paar schöne Weihnachtslieder mit den kleinen Rackern üben.", verkündete die rundliche Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs fröhlich und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf, dass ihr Flickenhut fast hinunterfiel. „Mister Potter, machen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht. Ihre Campanula kriegt sonst keinen Ton mehr heraus."

„Als wenn das schlimm wäre", murmelte Harry und mühte sich weiter mit dem trällernden Gewächs ab. Die hatte zu allem Unglück auch noch angefangen, sich immer einen halben Ton über oder unter der Melodie zu bewegen. Bissige Blicke der anderen Schüler- Gryffindor ebenso wie Hufflepuff- veranlassten ihn dazu, sich den Blumentopf zu schnappen und sich in eine ruhigere Ecke zu verziehen. Dort versah er die Blume zunächst mit einem leichten Schlafzauber und fing dann mit dem Umtopfen an.

Während er so vor sich hin krümelte, drang mit einem Mal etwas an sein Ohr, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Madame Sprout hatte Hannah Abbott, die weibliche Vertrauensschülerin von Hufflepuff, zur Seite genommen und redete leise mit ihr. Als sie den Kopf in Harrys Richtung drehte, senkte der seinen Blick wieder und tat sehr beschäftigt, denn er wollte nicht beim Lauschen erwischt werden. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, er müsse erfahren, was die beiden zu besprechen hatten.

_Ein paar Langziehohren wären jetzt nicht schlecht_, dachte er innerlich seufzend. Diese Erfindung von Ron Brüdern, Fred und George, wäre ideal gewesen, um das Gespräch zu belauschen. So konnte er nur die eigenen Ohren spitzen und sich unauffällig ein wenig näher schieben. Gebannt hörte er zu, um auch ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Passen sie ein bisschen auf das Mädchen auf.", sagte Professor Sprout gerade. „Ist ja wirklich nicht einfach. Aber die kleine Mullingtow soll sich in Hogwarts wohl fühlen. Ich vertraue Ihnen da, Miss Abgott."

Hannah drehte langsam einen ihrer dicken, blonden Zöpfe zwischen den Fingern hin und her. „Aber Sicher, Professor. Emily wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Ich glaube, das war nur der erste Schock. Sie braucht ein wenig Ablenkung und dann kriegen wir das schon hin. Ist ja ein süßer Fratz und…"

In diesem Moment erwachte Harrys Glockenblume wieder aus ihrem Schlafzauber und fing an lauthals loszuplärren. Erschrocken stieß Harry den Topf um und sein Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Fußboden.

Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mister Potter.", seufzte Professor Sprout. „Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass die Kleine wieder ins Warme kommt und fegen Sie die Erde weg."

Murrend machte sich Harry an die Arbeit. Ein missbilligender Blick von Hermine traf ihn. „Was denn?", schnauzte er sie an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrer- selbstverständlich perfekt umgetopften Glockenblume zu. Diese summte bereits die ersten Takte von „Oh Tannenbaum" vor sich hin.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er wünschte sich, es gäbe wenigstens etwas, dass Hermine mal gründlich versaute. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie wohl schauen würde, wenn ihr Blumentopf mit einem Mal runterfiele. Dann würde Miss Superschlau wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so überheblich sein. Ja, diese Vorstellung begann Harry ernsthaft zu gefallen.

Im nächsten Moment klirrte es auch schon. Hermine starrte fassungslos auf die Scherben ihres Blumentopfs auf dem Boden, über die sich ein Bach aus schwarzer Erde ergoss. Gekrönt wurde das Ganze von einer heulenden Glockenblume.

„Was ist denn nur heute mit ihnen los?", rief Madame Sprout ärgerlich. „Noch einmal 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Lassen Sie sich den Besen von Mister Potter geben."

„Das war ich nicht.", flüsterte Hermine kurz darauf Harry zu. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die Blume richtig stand. Irgendwer muss da dran rumgepfuscht haben."

„Aber Hermine, das kann doch gar nicht sein.", stellte Harry sich ein wenig dümmer, als er war. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er es angestellt hatte, aber anscheinend war er ja für diese Sauerei verantwortlich. Oder Sirius hatte seine Hände da im Spiel. So ein Streich sähe ihm schon ähnlich. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seinem Paten eine so strebsame Mitschülerin ordentlich auf den Wecker gefallen wäre. Außerdem musste er sich jetzt wenigstens keinen Vortrag darüber anhören, auf welche leichtsinnige Weise er doch Hauspunkte verloren hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen dachte er über das Gespräch von Hannah und Professor Sprout nach. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und konnte noch ein wenig mehr über Emily Mullingtow erfahren. Irgendetwas schien ja passiert zu sein. Ob das tatsächlich mit seiner geheimnisvollen Toten zu tun hatte? Er setzte sich neben die anderen an den Tisch, füllte sich etwas auf seinen Teller, ohne hinzusehen und fing an zu essen. Auch jetzt ließ er seinen Blick immer wieder über den Tisch der Hufflepuffs schweifen, entdeckte die kleine Emily jedoch nicht.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Solomon?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihm. Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er jedoch, dass er gar nicht gemeint. Dean Thomas sprach mit Ginny über den Lehrer.

„Ist O.K.", meinte diese achselzuckend. „Eigentlich ganz cool und auf jeden Fall besser als Umbridge oder dieser Nichtskönner Lockhart."

„Um mehr zu können als die, muss man sich aber nicht besonders anstrengen.", warf Seamus Finnigan, der vierte Junge aus Harrys Schlafsaal, dazwischen. „Die haben sich beide nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm bekleckert. Aber das Solomon so von den Werwölfen erzählt hat. Mann, da lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter. Dabei dachte ich, ich wäre gar nicht so anfällig für Grusel-Geschichten."

„Das sind ja auch keine Grusel-Geschichten, sondern Tatsachen.", mischte sich nun Hermine ein. „Ich war zwar erst auch nicht begeistert davon, dass er so einen Wind um die Werwölfe macht, aber im Grunde genommen hat er ja Recht."

„Ich wollte im ersten Schuljahr unbedingt mal einen Werwolf sehen.", kicherte Lavender Brown. "Ich dachte das wäre romantisch."

„Ich auch.", stimmte ihre beste Freundin Pavarti Patil ihr zu. „Aber wenn man sich das Ganze mal genau überlegt, fragt man sich wirklich, wie dumm man mit elf sein kann."

„Ziemlich dumm, wie´s aussieht.", frozelte Ron. „Auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind Werwölfe aber bestimmt nicht zu unterschätzen. Die Todesser waren schon nicht ohne. Weiß jemand, wie schnell man sich nach einem Biss verwandelt?"

„Liest du eigentlich auch, was du aufschreibst, Ron?", stichelte Hermine. „Es dauert bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Es sei denn, du tötest den Werwolf, der dich gebissen hat vorher. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass ich das könnte."

„Dann sollten sich vielleicht lieber keiner von uns mit einem Werwolf abgeben. Am besten einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, was?", warf Harry trocken dazwischen.

Wie ihn das alles nervte. Da saßen sie hier und redeten, als sei überhaupt nichts los. Diskutierten fröhlich über den Kampf gegen Voldemort und dunkle Mächte, als wäre es ein Nachmittags-Spaziergang. Wussten sie überhaupt, wie es sich anfühlte, diesen Gefahren wieder und wieder ins Auge blicken zu müssen. Das alles mit der Aussicht, irgendwann mal zum Mörder zu werden oder selbst getötet zu werden. Alles nur wegen einer lächerlichen Prophezeiung.

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Davon habe ich doch gar nichts gesagt. Aber falls es dir um Lupin geht. Ich denke, er wäre ähnlicher Ansicht wie Solomon. Schließlich ist er nicht nur ein Werwolf, sondern quasi auch ein Opfer eines solchen. Außerdem hat er seinen Job hier in Hogwarts sicherlich nicht gekündigt, weil er glaubte, der Wolf in ihm sei total harmlos und ungefährlich."

Dieser Logik musste sich Harry wohl oder übel beugen. Egal, er hatte seine kleine Rache an Hermine bereits gehabt, warum sollte er weiter auf dem Thema herumreiten. Schließlich hatte Solomon irgendwann noch so was wie einen kurzen Test Anfang der nächsten Woche angekündigt und dann waren sie mit dem Thema durch.

„Wir haben gleich mit Solomons Spezial-Gebiet angefangen.", verkündete Ginny in die unangenehme Stille hinein. Dann fing sie an, genüsslich ihren Nachtisch zu löffeln.

„Spezial-Gebiet?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Was ist denn das?"

„Geister und Dämonen.", antwortete Ginny ruhig. „Erst wollte er ja auch mit den Werwölfen anfangen, aber ich hab ihn gleich danach gefragt. Schließlich weiß ich schon alles über Werwölfe und außerdem sieht man ja, was dabei rauskommt, wenn man _das_ Thema bei Solomon hat."

„Und woher weißt du soviel über unseren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung.", bohrte Ron weiter und auch Harry spitzte die Ohren.

„Von Bill", gab Ginny nur knapp zur Auskunft. Als sie nun allerdings fast alle am Tisch sitzenden Vier- und Fünfklässler aus Gryffindor anstarrten, setzte sie ein schelmisches Grinsen auf. „Also schön, ich erzähl euch heute Abend, was ich weiß. Aber das wird euch was kosten. Ich verlange jeweils zwei Schokofrösche Eintritt dafür."

„Was?" krächzte Ron und sah seine jüngere Schwester entgeistert an.

Auch Harry war milde gesagt, verwundert. Warum wusste Rons ältester Bruder Bill etwas über Ernest Solomon? Andererseits war der junge Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz und dem Drachenzahn-Ohrring viel in der Welt rumgekommen. Bevor er seine jetzige Stelle im Innendienst der Zaubererbank Gringotts angenommen hatte, um besser für Dumbledore und den Phönixorden arbeiten zu können, war er meist in Afrika tätig gewesen. Das zweite Erstaunliche war, dass Ginny offensichtlich nicht mit Ron über diese Sachen geredet hatte, zumal Bill ja auch sein Bruder war. Die dritte und wahrscheinlich am wenigsten verwunderliche Sache, war es jedoch, die Ron am meisten aufregte.

„Schokofrösche?", keuchte er. „Als Eintritt? Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt völlig? Du wirst uns sofort sagen, was du weißt."

„Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte, Brüderchen. Ich erkenne ein gutes Geschäft, wenn ich es sehe. Du vergisst, dass ich nicht nur mit dir, sondern auch mit Fred und George aufgewachsen bin. Da die beiden ja nach Umbridges Auftritt hier die Schule verlassen haben, steht noch ein Nachfolger für sie aus. Da _du_ ja aber so mit deiner Karriere beim Quidditch beschäftig bist, werde ich das eben machen. Außerdem wollen Fred und George Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze unter die Leute gebracht werden und ich habe jede Menge Kostproben mit. Die kann ich euch bei der Gelegenheit gleich mal vorführen."

Damit stand sie auf, küsste Dean noch kurz auf die Wange und verließ grinsend die Große Halle. Immer noch völlig perplex, sah Ron ihr nach. „Ich glaub´s ja nicht.", stöhnte er. „Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen…"

„Warum du?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Naja", druckste Ron ein wenig herum. „Nachdem du jetzt ja wieder Quidditch spielen darfst, hatten wir einen Spieler zu viel in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft. Angelina hat mir aufgetragen, das zu regeln. Und...äh… ich hab Ginny gesagt, sie darf Ersatz für dich machen. Sie war _nicht _begeistert."

Harry sah noch einmal zur Tür. Das konnte er durchaus verstehen. Vom eigenen Bruder erzählt zu bekommen, dass man gerade noch gut genug für die Zweitbesetzung war, war sicherlich nicht gerade einfach für Ginny. Zumal sie im letzten Jahr, als sie Harry wegen seines Spielverbots vertreten musste, noch zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sich darauf freute, im nächsten Jahr vielleicht als Jäger spielen. Dass Ron sie jetzt einfach so auf die sprichwörtliche Ersatzbank schob, war alles andere als fair. Dann stutzte er, zählte in Gedanken noch mal die Spieler durch und sah Ron durchdringend an.

„Moment mal, selbst wenn Angelina noch da ist, weil sie den Abschluss wiederholen muss, ist doch immer noch Alicias Platz unbesetzt."

Rons Ohren wurden rot und er widmete sich höchst konzentriert der Schüssel vor ihm auf dem Tisch. „Den hatten sie schon im vorigen Jahr Katies kleiner Schwester Monika zugesagt. Weil die sich aber irgendwie verletzt hatte, hat Alicia doch noch weiter gemacht. Jetzt hat Monika natürlich die älteren Rechte."

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte Harry. „Vielleicht können Ginny und ich uns ja abwechseln. Oder sie wechselt mal mit den anderen drei Jägerinnen. Da wollte sie sowieso lieber hin."

„Bist du nicht ganz bei Trost?", antwortete Ron, während er sich bereits übers seine dritte Portion Kartoffelbrei hermachte. „Du musst auf jeden Fall Sucher machen, sonst haut das alles nicht hin. Angelina wird ihr letztes Mal im Team nicht aufgeben und Katie und ihre Schwester werden ebenfalls zusammen bleiben wollen. Vielleicht kann Ginny nächstes Jahr in die richtige Mannschaft. Dann sind zwei von ihnen ja eh weg und wir werden eine neue Jäger-Truppe brauchen. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt schon mal anfangen, nach Talenten zu suchen. Was meinst du, Harry."

„Klar, mach mal.", brummte der nur und vertiefte sich in seinen Nachtisch, der jedoch nicht so gut schmeckte, wie er es vielleicht an anderen Tagen getan hätte. Er hatte im Moment noch wichtigere Probleme als Quidditch; er musste Emily Mullingtow finden. Wo sie wohl steckte?

Möglichst unauffällig stieß er Ron an. „Sag mal, hast du eine Idee, wie wir die Kleine aus Hufflepuff erwischen? Ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore mitbekommt, das wir mit ihr reden. Aber sie ist nicht zum Essen gekommen und wenn wir einen der anderen aus ihrem Haus beauftragen, sie zu holen, ist das zu auffällig. Ich kann schließlich keinem sagen, warum ich mich mit ihr treffen will."

Ron dachte einen Augenblick scharf nach. „Warum schreibst du ihr nicht einen Brief?"

Harry dachte kurz über diesen Vorschlag nach und wollte ihn schon verwerfen, bis ihm etwas einfiel. „Ron, du bist genial.", grinste er

„Bin ich?" meinte Ron verblüfft und grinste dann ebenfalls. „Naja, wenn _du _das sagst, muss es wohl stimmen."

Harry beschloss, dass er lieber nicht wissen wollte, wie Ron das gemeint hatte. In seinen Ohren klang das eher nach einer Beleidigung. Er stand daher eilig vom Tisch auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Sein Freund hatte etwas von einer wichtigen Besprechung mit Angelina gefaselt und so hatte Harry ihn nicht weiter gedrängt mitzukommen. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser, wenn Harry das alleine übernahm.

Als er den Turm betrat, begann es bereits zu dämmern. Hedwig störte das selbstverständlich nicht. Sie hatte Harry sofort erkannt und klapperte zur Begrüßung mit dem Schnabel. Viele der anderen Eulen begannen ebenfalls bereits sich zu regen, um kurz darauf zur Jagd aufzubrechen.

„Hey, Hedwig. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.", rief Harry zu Hedwigs Sitzstange hinauf.

Hedwig flatterte zu Harry hinunter und streckte ihm würdevoll ihr rechtes Bein hin. Er lächelte. Vorsichtig streichelte er über ihr weiches Gefieder.

„Nicht so ein Auftrag.", lächelte er. „Du sollst mir ein Treffen mit jemandem organisieren. Meinst du, du kannst das?"

Die großen, gelben Augen sahen Harry fragend an.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an diesen schicken Waldkauz oder?", sagte er und als Hedwig bestätigend mit dem Schnabel klapperte fuhr Harry fort, ihr seinen Plan zu erklären. „Ich möchte, dass du das Mädchen, dem er gehört, hierher bringst und zwar jetzt gleich. Ihr möchte mit ihr reden, aber wenn ich ihr einen Brief schreibe, erzählt sie es vielleicht jemandem und dass will ich nicht. Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

Hedwig kniff Harry kurz in den Finger, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht an ihr zweifeln sollte. Dann breitete sie die weißen Schwingen aus und verschwand aus einem der Fenster.

Harry setzte sich auf eine einigermaßen saubere Stelle des Bodens und wartete. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hedwig es schaffen würde, das Mädchen hierher zu bringen.Was er nicht wusste, war, was er sie fragen sollte. „Hey, hast du eigentlich eine Verwandte, die Mafalda heißt und zufälligerweise ein bisschen tot ist?", klang nicht grade gut. Vielleicht sollte er das Gespräch doch lieber erstmal auf die Eulen bringen, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Außerdem wollte er sich nicht lächerlich machen, indem er ein wildfremdes, kleines Mädchen mit komischen Fragen löcherte.

Das brachte ihn schließlich zu dem Gedanken, dass er verhindern musste, dass sie jemandem von dem Gespräch erzählte. Aber wie? Mit Gedächtnis-Zaubern kannte er sich nicht genug aus. Wenn er ihn falsch anbrachte, verlor sie womöglich völlig das Gedächtnis. Zumal wäre es möglich, dass jemand den Zauber entdeckt und Fragen stellte. Fragen, die Harry nicht gebrauchen konnte, besonders nicht von Dumbledore.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wurde es immer dunkler. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, holte Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach ein „Lumos!", das die Spitze des Stabes zum Leuchten brachte. Als er aufsah, blickte er in das Gesicht seines Paten. Vor Schreck hätte er fast den Zauberstab fallen lassen.

"Sirius!", keuchte Harry. "Was soll das? Ich hab mich total verjagt. Mach so was nie wieder, ok?"

Sirius sah ihn nur an. Harry fühlte den unterdrückten Zorn und die Ungeduld, die von dem Mann ausging. Er rutschte ein wenig unruhig hin und her.

"Ich kann es doch nicht ändern. Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was los ist?"

Doch Sirius antwortete nicht und zog sich langsam von ihm zurück. Hastig stand Harry auf und folgte der Gestalt.

"Dann verrat mir wenigstens, was mit den anderen ist!", verlangte er. „Kann ich ihnen trauen?"

Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Es folgte eine fast greifbare Stille. Reglos stand Harry auf dem dunklen Dachboden und lauschten dem unruhigen Pochen seines eigenen Herzens. Sehen konnte Sirius nicht mehr, aber er nahm seine Anwesenheit noch wahr. Er spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Hektisch drehte er sich um und versuchte, irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber es wurde immer dunkler in dem abgelegenen Turm. Das Licht von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schien schwächer zu werden. Inzwischen sah Harry nicht einmal mehr den Ellenbogen seines Arms, in dessen Hand er den Stab hielt. Das einzige Geräusch, dass er hörte, war das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems.

Trotzdem wurde Sirius Anwesenheit immer greifbarer und Harry fühlte, wie eine unsichtbare Hand nach seinen Gedanken griff. Er verstand nicht, was da passierte, doch es machte ihm Angst. Große Angst. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nicht schreien. Nicht fliehen. Erinnerungen wurden durchsucht; das spürte Harry, als sie kurz an die Oberfläche traten und sofort wieder verschwanden, bevor er sie richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Dann erhob sich eine Erinnerung vor seinem geistigen Auge, die bestehen blieb.

Die Szene in der Heulenden Hütte aus Harrys drittem Schuljahr manifestierte sich. Remus Lupin und Sirius waren ebenso anwesend, wie Ron, Hermine und Harry selber. Aber es war natürlich noch jemand im Raum: Peter Peddigrew. Der kleine Mann, der selbst als Mensch seiner Animagus-Form, noch so sehr glich, dass man fast von einer „menschlichen Ratte" sprechen konnte. In der Tat war dieser Mann dafür verantwortlich, dass Voldemort damals den Aufenthaltsort von Harrys Eltern erfahren hatte, so dass dieser zu ihrem Haus gehen konnte, um sie zu töten. Dabei war Peter einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters gewesen, das Sinnbild eines hinterhältigen Verrats. Harry sah, wie die Erinnerung verblasste und er sich wieder bewegen konnte.

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte er beklommen. „Ich soll also vorsichtig sein."

Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder. Die Eulerei lag immer noch in völliger Dunkelheit da, aber es waren keine Schatten mehr darin verborgen. Sirius stand am Fenster und blickte in die Schlossgründe hinunter. Ein quietschendes Geräusch ließ Harry herumfahren. Die Tür schwang auf und die kleine Emily Mullingtow stand im matten Schein der Fackeln, die draußen auf dem Gang angebracht waren. Auf ihrem Arm saß Hedwig, die höchst zufrieden wirkte.

„Hallo?", fragte das Mädchen mit dünner Stimme. „Ist hier jemand? Ähm… diese Eule ist irgendwie…" Noch bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, erhob sich Hedwig und flog lautlos in die Nacht hinaus.

Harry stand auf. Er sah, dass das blonde Mädchen zusammenschrak und sich dann aber entspannte, als sie ihn erkannte. „Oh, du bist es. Das war deine Eule, nicht wahr? Was hatte sie denn? Sie kam zu mir ans Fenster und hat sich ganz seltsam benommen. Anscheinend wollte sie unbedingt, dass ich in die Eulerei gehe. Ich dachte, es wäre etwas mit Rasputin."

„Nein, deinem Kauz geht es blendend.", beruhigte Harry sie. „Ich habe sie geschickt. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, weißt du."

„_Du_ wolltest mit _mir_ sprechen?", staunte Emily und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr?"

Er sah, dass ihr Blick noch einmal kurz zu der Narbe auf seiner Stirn huschte und er bedeckte sie in einer unbewussten Geste mit ein paar Haarsträhnen.

„Schließ die Tür, ich will nicht, dass uns jeder zuhören kann.", befahl Harry. Obwohl das Mädchen kurz zögerte, gehorchte sie schließlich doch und kam dann näher. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und Harry sah, dass ihre Augen gerötete waren, als hätte sie geweint. In ihrem Blick jedoch lag neben einer kindlichen Trauer auch Neugier. Er wusste nicht, ob sie nun besonders mutig oder besonders vertrauensselig war, doch im Grunde genommen konnte ihm das auch egal sein. Er musste nur erfahren, was sie wusste, danach würde er sie nicht weiter belästigen.

„Tja...äh, setzen wir uns doch.", meinte er ein wenig unsicher und deutete auf den Boden. Sie nickte stumm, setzte sich auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Er räusperte sich und wollte eben nach der alten Frau fragen, als er bemerkte, wie verletzlich die Kleine in dem großen, dunklen Raum wirkte. Irgendwie kam es ihm falsch vor, sie so auszunutzen, doch es half nichts. Er _musste _etwas über Mafalda Mullingtow erfahren.

„Warum bist du so traurig?", hörte Harry sich fragen und wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selber. Das war eigentlich nicht, was er hatte sagen wollen. Andererseits schien ihm das ein geeigneterer Einstieg für ihr Gespräch zu sein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das interessiert dich bestimmt nicht.", sagte sie leise. „Ist wegen Mum und Dad."

Harry schluckte.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte er.

„Sie sind böse aufeinander.", antwortete Emily. „Dad hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, aber ich darf es nicht verraten."

„Was darfst du nicht verraten?", hakte Harry behutsam nach.

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, ist es ja kein Geheimnis mehr. Und dann wird Mummy bestimmt auch böse auf mich. Auch wenn Dad sagt, dass es alles nicht meine Schuld ist, sondern die von dieser komischen Frau."

Harry horchte auf. Sollte es möglich sein, dass er mit seiner Frage zufällig genau in die richtige Richtung gegangen war. Er grinste innerlich. Manchmal musste man eben Glück haben. Jetzt musste er sie nur dazu bringen, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Unschuldig fragte er: „Welche Frau denn?"

„Oh, ich hab schon viel zu viel gesagt.", behauptete sie mit einem Mal und stand wieder auf. „Wenn mit meiner Eule alles in Ordnung ist, kann ich ja wieder zu den anderen zurück. Ich finde es hier nämlich gruselig. Aber du bist echt nett. Die andere haben nämlich gesagt, dass du gar nicht so nett bist und dass du manchmal ganz komische Sachen machst und ich lieber nicht mit dir reden soll."

„So?", knirschte Harry. „Sagen sie das? Aber willst du mir nicht verraten, über was für eine Frau du vorhin geredet hast."

„Nein, Daddy hat es mir verboten. Wegen der wohnen wir jetzt in London, aber Mummy will lieber zurück nach Irland, glaube ich."

Harry konnte sich nur beglückwünschen, dass das Mädchen offensichtlich immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass er langsam aber sicher, alles herausbekam, was er wissen wollte. Trotzdem sollte er diese Sache nicht länger dauern lassen, als unbedingt notwendig war. Schließlich war er noch mit den anderen im Gryffindor-Turm verabredet und wenn er zu lange wegblieb, hätte er womöglich Verdacht erregt.

„Du kommst also aus Irland.", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. „Und warum seid ihr dann hier?"

„Das darf ich doch nicht sagen.", erwiderte sie ungeduldig und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt wirklich besser."

Harry stellte sich zwischen sie und die Tür. „Ich muss es aber wissen.", herrschte er sie an. Diese Kleine sollte ihn hier nicht länger hinhalten. Er wollte schließlich auch zurück, aber nicht, bevor er erfahren hatte, was sie wusste. Darum beschloss er, es doch auf die direkte Art zu versuchen. „Kennst du eine Mafalda Mullingtow?"

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein ungläubiger Ausdruck. „Du kennst sie? Aber Dad hat gesagt, niemand kennt sie und deshalb darf ich auch nicht darüber reden."

„Doch, ich kenne sie. Oder besser, ich kannte sie. Sie lebt ja nicht mehr.", bog sich Harry die Wahrheit ein bisschen zurecht. Schließlich _hatte_ er die Frau getroffen und kannte _ihren Namen._

„Ja stimmt.", antwortete sie und dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich hab sie zwar nicht gesehen, aber Dad hat gesagt, dass wir wegen ihr hier sind. Sie ist wohl meine Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter oder so und wir haben ihr Haus geerbt, weil sonst keiner es wollte. Aber Mummy will es auch nicht, weil sie meint, dass es Unglück bringt. Jetzt ist sie wütend auf Daddy und ist zurückgegangen zu Oma. Aber Dad will das Haus behalten und deswegen streiten die beiden sich ganz doll."

Harry filterte aus dem Wortschwall die für ihn relevanten Informationen heraus. „Deine Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter?", fragte er dann nach. „Aber das kann nicht stimmen, da musst du dich verhört haben."  
„Hab ich nicht. Ich hab es mir extra gemerkt. Dreimal Ur, genauso wie beim Drei-Uhr-Tee.", widersprach Emily ein wenig beleidigt und streckte ihm drei Finger entgegen.

„Aber das kann nicht stimmen:" wiederholte Harry genervt. „Dann wäre diese Mafalda an die zweihundert Jahre alt und so sah sie gar nicht aus. Da musst du dich verhört haben."

„Hab ich nicht.", beharrte Emily. „Ich glaube, die anderen haben wohl doch Recht. Du spinnst, weißt du das? Ich geh jetzt."

Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte an Harry vorbei. Er griff blitzschnell zu und hielt sie am Arm fest. Emily quiekte erschreckt.

„Au, das tut weh. Lass mich los.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Erst musst du mir versprechen, dass du niemandem verrätst, worüber wir geredet haben.", zischte Harry. Er verstärkte den Griff noch ein wenig. Diese Entwicklung gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte das Risiko auf sich genommen, sich an Dumbledore zu verraten und hatte nichts dafür bekommen, außer einer für ihn völlig wertlosen Familie-Geschichte. Das machte ihn wütend.

Sie schien zu merken, dass es ihm ernst war und sah ihn furchtsam an. Sein schlechtes Gewissen begann sich zu melden; dann spürte er einen Blick in seinem Nacken. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, dass Sirius wieder auf seinem Platz am Fenster erschienen war. Das war die Lösung. Er hatte das Gedächtnis vom Madame Pince geändert, vielleicht konnte er das auch bei dem Mädchen machen. Sie war gefährlich für seine Mission und schließlich würde sie sich hinterher an nichts mehr erinnern.

Er nahm nun auch die zweite Hand zur Hilfe, um die Kleine von der Tür weg in Sirius Richtung zu dirigieren. Sie wehrte sich zwar, aber Harry war viel stärker als sie. „Los", sagte er zu Sirius. „Sie muss unser Gespräch vergessen. Kannst du das einrichten?"

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment lang an, lächelte dann und nickte.

„Aber tu ihr nicht weh!", fügte Harry noch hinzu, denn ganz wohl war ihm bei der Sache nicht. Er spürte, wie sie sich in seinem Griff kurz versteifte und dann anfing zu zittern. Es tat ihm weh, das mitzuerleben, doch im Grunde genommen, war es das Beste, was er für sie tun konnte. Das Mädchen hatte genug eigene Probleme, da sollte sie sich nicht auch noch mit Harrys Bekanntschaft belasten. Wenige Augenblicke später war es vorbei. Ein wenig verwundert sah das kleine Mädchen Harry an.

„Was ist denn nur los?", wunderte sie sich. „Wo ist deine Eule hin."

Innerlich aufatmend sandte Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu Sirius, der nur kurz nickte und dann verschwand. Dann wandte er sich wieder der kleinen Emily zu. „Ähm…ja. Danke, dass du Hedwig hergebracht hast.", versuchte Harry das Mädchen so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. „Vielleicht können wir sie und Bibo ja mal gemeinsam mit ein paar Eulenkeksen füttern."

„Oh fein, die mag er total gerne.", antwortete sie, doch wirklich überzeugt sah sie nicht aus. „Ich geh dann mal. Ist ja schon spät."

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und lief zur Tür. Schneller als Harry gucken konnte, war sie verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen. Immerhin hatte Sirius schon bewiesen, dass er diese Sache beherrschte. Seufzend machte sich Harry ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Als er kurze Zeit später dort ankam, begrüßte Ron ihn ungeduldig. „Mensch, ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht. Ich hab deinen Eintritt nämlich schon ausgelegt. Allerdings hat sich Ginny auf einen Rabatt runterhandeln lassen, so dass du mir nur anderthalb Schokofrösche schuldest."

Harry grinste. Dass Ron sich von einigen Exemplaren seiner Lieblings-Süßigkeit trennen musste, schien dem Rotschopf gar nicht recht zu sein. Verständlich, dass er jetzt erpicht war, sie wiederzubekommen. Das konnte Harry eigentlich mal ein wenig ausnutzen.

„Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich müde. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber schlafen gehen. Du erzählst mir morgen doch sicher, was sie gesagt hat." Harry gähnte ausgiebig.

Ron sah ihn entgeistert an. „Aber dann hab ich ja einen Frosch zu viel bezahlt, Harry. Das kannst du mir nicht antun."

„Kann ich nicht?", triezte Harry ihn noch ein wenig. Dann musste er seine Tarnung jedoch aufgeben, weil sein Freund ein dermaßen verzweifeltes Gesicht machte, dass es ihm unmöglich war, ernst zu bleiben. „Ach was, natürlich will ich hören, was Ginny zu sagen hat."

„Dann komm, die sind alle schon oben bei ihr im Schlafsaal.", drängte Ron.

„WAS?", fragte Harry nun total überrascht. „Aber da können wir doch nicht rein, schon vergessen?"

„Eben darum auch der Eintritt. Ginny hat einen Weg gefunden, wie sie den Zauber für eine Weile unterbrechen kann. Aber wir müssen und beeilen. Trink das hier, denn wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig sind, kriegen wir nicht alles mit."

„So ein Aufwand.", brummelte Harry und schluckte aber gehorsam den Trank, den Ron ihm reichte. „Aber Talent hat deine Schwester, das muss man ihr lassen.", fügte er hinzu, als die beiden Jungen anschließend die Treppe zum Mädchen-Schlafsaal erklommen. Bei seinem ersten Versuch war Ron ziemlich unsanft von einem Schutzzauber wieder an das untere Ende der Treppe befördert worden.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", nölte Seamus sofort, als die beiden durch die Tür traten. „Der Zauber hält schließlich nicht lange, Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig wieder draußen sind, gibt das einen Höllenärger."

„Reg dich ab.", schnappte Harry zurück. „Also los, Ginny, rück schon mit der Sprach raus."

Ron Schwester räusperte sich ein wenig umständlich und genoss offensichtlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr alle anwesenden Schüler entgegen brachten. Außer Ron, Seamus und natürlich Dean, waren insgesamt fast zwanzig Leute anwesend und in dem nicht ganz kleinen Raum war es durch die entstandene Enge ziemlich warm. Harry fühlte, wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen den Rücken runter lief und hoffte, dass Ginny endlich anfing zu erzählen, bevor er sich völlig auflöste.

„Also", begann Ginny schließlich und alle hingen an ihren Lippen, „unser lieber Bruder Bill kennt Solomon von seiner Arbeit in Afrika. Wie viele von euch wissen, war er dort für Gringotts zuständig, um neue Schätze zu finden und zu bergen. Leider werden diese Schätze oft von Fallen bewacht. Ein ziemlich großer Schatz, lag in einer der großen Pyramiden in Ägypten. Bill hat gesagt, dass sie die meisten Sachen aus dem Weg geräumt bekamen, doch die letzte Hürde, war einfach nicht zu knacken. Ein sehr angriffslustiger Geist bewachte die letzte Schatzkammer und dann trat Solomon auf den Plan.

Bill hat mir nicht verraten, was sie wirklich gemacht haben, aber er war schwer beeindruckt von Solomon. Zwar hat niemand der Anwesende Solomon jemals selber zaubern sehen, doch er scheint sich wirklich auszukennen mit der Bekämpfung von Geistern. Außerdem hat Bill angedeutet, dass Solomon früher eng mit dem Ministerium zusammen gearbeitete hat. Doch irgendwann hat er sich völlig zurückgezogen. Man munkelt, dass er damals ein ziemlich übles Zusammentreffen mit einem Werwolf hatte und danach so schwer verletzt war, dass er nicht mehr weiterarbeiten konnte."

„Moment mal, Ginny.", warf Hermine ein. „Das kann nicht stimmen. Wenn es wirklich so wäre, wäre Solomon doch ebenfalls ein Werwolf. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das so ist. Ihr habt ihn doch erlebt. Wer über Werwölfe mit so einer offensichtlichen Abneigung spricht, kann selber keiner sein."

„Vielleicht ist das nur Tarnung und er ist doch einer.", überlegte Neville, der neben Harry saß, laut.

„Quatsch.", antwortete Dean ihm. „Wenn Solomon ein Werwolf ist, dann fress ich meinen Besen mitsamt allen Borsten."

„Das lässt einen fast hoffen, dass er doch einer ist.", grinste Ron. „Das würde ich zu gerne sehen."

„So würdest du?", giftete Dean zurück und es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich gleich in die Haare bekommen würden. Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass sowohl die große Wärme, wie auch Deans Beziehung zu Ginny daran schuld waren. Ron war sichtlich nicht begeistert davon gewesen, als er davon erfahren hatte, dass seine Schwester ein reges Interesse an seinem Klassenkameraden hatte.

„Streitet euch nicht.", fuhr Ginny die beiden an. „Sonst schmeiß ich euch beide raus. Solomon ist mit Sicherheit kein Werwolf. Das Ganze ist ja schließlich auch schon eine ganze Weile her und ich weiß nicht, ob die Geschichte wirklich stimmt. Auf jeden Fall war Bill sehr begeistert, als er davon erfuhr, dass wir Solomon bekommen und meinte, wir hätten da einen ziemlich guten Lehrer."

„Und das ist alles?", fragte Ron mit langem Gesicht. „Deshalb hast du uns die Schokofrösche abgeluchst? Ich dachte, du weißt ´Wunder was´ über den Mann."

„So was nennt man Werbung, Bruderherz.", grinste Ginny. „Außerdem wollte ich mal ausprobieren, ob dieser Trank tatsächlich wirkt. Und jetzt darf ich die Anwesenden bitten, mir in dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen. Es erwartet Sie eine Vorstellung der neuesten Ideen aus dem Hause Weasley und Weasley. Die absolut innovativsten Kreationen im Bereich der Streichkunst."

Mit großem Gehabe machte sich Ginny auf den Weg nach unten und die anderen Schüler folgten ihr wild durcheinander schwatzend. Anscheinend waren die anderen nicht so enttäuscht über das, was sie von Ginny erfahren hatten.

Missmutig sah Ron Harry an. „Sie hat uns gelinkt. Meine eigenen Schwester hat mir das Fell über die Ohren gezogen."

Harry grinste nur. „Aber sie ist ziemlich gut. Wenn du schlau bist, gehst du genauso wie ich jetzt schlafen, sonst wirst du auch noch einen Teil deines Taschengeldes an sie los. So wie die drauf ist, trau ich ihr glatt zu, dass sie einem Eskimo einen Kühlschrank verkauft."

„Was ist ein Kühlschrank?", wollte Ron verdutzt wissen und Harry schob seinen Freund lachend zur Tür hinaus, bevor er ihm die Vorzüge dieses modernen Muggel-Haushaltsgerätes erklärte.


	12. Streit

**Guilty ( The Rasmus)**

_  
You say I'm heartless  
and you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you  
and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed  
but so have you _

I never though that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders

**-o0o-**

**Streit**

Ein leises Schnarchen war von Ron zu hören, als er sich auf seinem Pult genüsslich auf die andere Seite drehte. Auch Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten die Augen offen zu halten, während die monotone Stimme von Professor Binns durch das Klassenzimmer schwebte und unermüdlich Geschichtszahlen vor sich hin leierte. Wieder einmal fragte Harry sich, wie es wohl möglich war, dass dieser Lehrer trotz seines Ablebens bis heute weiter seinen langweiligen Unterricht fortführen konnte. Ob er Solomon davon überzeugen konnte, dass der Geist eines Lehrers, der einen mit trockenem Unterricht überschüttete, eine ernsthafte Bedrohung war? Warum in aller Welt war 'Geschichte der Zauberei' eigentlich ein Pflichtfach?

Hermine stupste Harry energisch in den Rücken und deutete mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Ron. "Er verpasst noch alles.", flüsterte sie eindringlich. "Denk dran, ich werde euch nicht wieder abschreiben lassen."

„Ja, ist ja schon gut.", murmelte Harry genervt und stieß seinen Freund an. „Hey, wach auf, du sabberst auf den Tisch."

„Was? Wo?", schreckte Ron hoch und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ist es schon vorbei?"

„Nein, aber Hermine hat gesagt, wir sollen aufpassen.", entgegnete Harry und rollte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augen.

„Ach so.", grinste Ron und machte Anstalten, sich wieder hinzulegen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich.", zischte Hermine leise von hinten und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der in diesem Augenblick eintretende Unterrichtsschluss hielt Harry zunächst von einer Antwort ab, doch als sie draußen auf dem Gang waren, rechtfertigte er sich. „Du weißt, dass der Unterricht schlecht ist. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum wir ausgerechnet dieses Fach bis zum Schluss belegen müssen. Es gibt nun wirklich nichts Langweiligeres als diese dummen Troll-Aufstände oder Riesenkriege oder was immer er heute schon wieder von sich gegeben hat. „

„Siehst du, das ist dein Problem, Harry.", gab Hermine beleidigt zurück. „Du _versuchst_ es nicht einmal. Das Thema der heutigen Stunde waren nämlich die ersten Erlasse zur Beschränkung der Jagd auf magische Halbwesen. Damit sind zum Beispiel auch Zentauren und Werwölfe gemeint, mein Lieber."  
„Ich _weiß_, was Halbwesen sind, Hermine.", knurrte Harry. „Und wahrscheinlich hättest du am liebsten auch noch die Hauselfen gleich mit dazu genommen, was?"

Hermine hatte schon im letzten Jahr versucht, die in Hogwarts arbeitenden Hauselfen zu befreien, indem sie ihnen Kleidung strickte und diese überall herumliegen ließ. Wenn eine Hauselfe von ihrem Herren Kleidung bekam, war sie normalerweise frei und konnte gehen, wohin sie wollte. Ihre Hoffnung war gewesen, dass die Elfen die Sachen an sich nahmen und dadurch frei wurden. Leider hatte Hermine dabei übersehen, dass die Hauselfen überhaupt nicht befreit werden _wollten_. Mit Ausnahme von Dobby natürlich, den Harry in seinem dritten Schuljahr durch einen Trick den Klauen von Draco Malfoys Familie entrissen hatte. Heute Morgen hatte Harry erneute diese kleinen Kunstwerke von Hermine gefunden.

„Du hast auch schon wieder angefangen, diese albernen Hüte und Socken im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen zu lassen.", stellte Harry daher herausfordernd fest.

„Na und?", gab Hermine bissig zurück. „Ich finde es eben nicht gut, wenn diese armen Wesen so ausgenutzt werden."

„Lass sie doch, Harry.", mischte sich Ron ein und machte dabei ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Hermine will diese Viecher eben befreien und wenn du dir den Mund fusselig redest."

„Viecher?", rief Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört. Sag mir sofort, dass du das nicht ernst meinst."

Noch bevor Ron antworten konnte, hatte Harry sich vor Hermine gestellt. „Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, Hermine Granger.", sagte er gefährlich leise. „Durch deine dusseligen Strick-Aktionen muss Dobby seit dem letzten Jahr den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum alleine aufräumen. Die Hauselfen haben deinen Plan schon durchschaut und sind ziemlich sauer deswegen. Sie glauben, jemand wolle sie hereinlegen und trauen sich nicht mehr, bei uns irgendwas zu putzen. Vielleicht kannst du dass jetzt endlich mal in deinen Dickschädel bekommen. NIEMAND WILL DEINE DÄMLICHEN HÜTE!"

Hermine war bei seiner Rede immer bleicher geworden. Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ließ die beiden Jungen stehen. Missmutig sah Harry ihr nach. Irgendwie tat es ihm zwar leid, aber er fühlte sich im Recht. Vielleicht brachte sie diese Sache mit Dobby etwas zur Besinnung. Er hatte es ihr ja eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, aber jetzt war es wirklich genug.

Er sah den Vorwurf in Rons Blick. „Was?", fragte er ungehalten. „Ich hab ihr doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Ja schon", antwortete Ron gedehnt. „Aber das Anschreien zum Schluss hätte vielleicht nicht sein müssen. Sie _meint_ es ja gut."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?", wunderte sich Harry. „Ich dachte, dir geht das Ganze noch mehr auf den Wecker als mir. Willst du ihr dann nicht vielleicht nachrennen?"

Ron sah zu Boden uns scharrte unbehaglich mit den Füßen. „Ich hab jetzt Muggelkunde, da sollte ich lieber nicht zu spät kommen. Ich hab nur die halben Hausaufgaben."

Daraufhin drehte er sich ebenfalls um und ließ Harry stehen. „Hab ich vielleicht irgendwas Falsches gesagt?", grummelte der vor sich hin, als er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker zu seinem Zaubertränke-Unterricht machte. „Wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht vertragen kann, soll sie sich doch in Watte packen lassen."

Als er in dem Klassenraum ankam, war dieser ausnehmend leer. Es waren tatsächlich nicht mehr als elf Schüler anwesend. Hermine saß vorne in der zweiten Reihe und schaute demonstrativ in ihr Buch, als Harry näher kam. „Na dann eben nicht.", dachte Harry und setzte sich neben Dean in die letzte Reihe.

„Na? Streit?", grinste der, doch Harry zog es vor, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy betrat die Klasse gefolgt von Professor Snape. Eilig setzte sich der Slytherin in die erste Reihe. Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Schüler lange zu begrüßen, sondern ging fast direkt zum Unterrichtsstoff über. Allerdings nicht ohne Harry bei seinem Vortrag mit einem finsteren Blick zu bedenken.

„Also sind bereits alle Todesmutigen anwesend, dann können wir ja anfangen. Sie werden bald erkennen, dass Ihnen in diesem UTZ-Kurs Glück oder Beziehungen hier nicht viel nützen werden, denn ich erwarte Leistung von ihnen. Außerordentliche Leistungen. Finden Sie sich jeweils zu Zweier-Gruppen zusammen, wenn ich bitten darf, und trödeln Sie nicht. Dort sind die Zutaten, das Rezept für den Schwebtrank steht an der Tafel. Sie haben eine Stunde."

Während Harry begann, das Rezept von der Tafel abzuschreiben, flüsterte Dean leise. „Mit wem willst du zusammen arbeiten?"

„Warum?", gab Harry zurück. „Wir sitzen doch schon zusammen."

„Ja, aber was ist mit Hermine?" antwortete Dean und verstummte auf einen Blick von Snape hin sofort wieder.

Ein wenig verwundert sah Harry auf. Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Normalerweise würde Hermine unter diesen Umständen natürlich mit Ron zusammenarbeiten, aber der war ja nicht hier. Die anderen Schüler hatten inzwischen angefangen, Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Außer Harry selbst und Hermine, saß nur noch ein Schüler: Draco Malfoy. Wenn Harry sich nicht entschloss, sich zu Hermine zu gesellen, würde sie mit dem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten müssen.

Ihr schien das ebenfalls aufgefallen zu sein und sie sah fragend zu Harry hinüber. Doch irgendwie hatte er keine Lust, ihr zu helfen. Sie ging ihm in der letzten Zeit schon ziemlich auf die Nerven und Dean war auch nicht schlecht in dem Fach. Aber sollte er Hermine wirklich alleine lassen?

Anscheinend hatte er zu lange gewartet, denn sie schnaubte nur, nahm ihre Sachen und ging zum Tisch des blonden Jungen hinüber. Der sah auf und verzog das Gesicht, als wäre ihm schlecht. „Was willst _du_ denn hier?", hörte Harry ihn in abfälligem Ton fragen.

„Mit dir zusammen einen Schwebtrank brauen, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?", fauchte Hermine und ließ ich mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf Harry an dem Tisch nieder. „Mir wäre was anderes auch lieber, aber du wirst wohl mit mir abfinden müssen."

Malfoy wirkte, als befürchte er, sich eine ernsthafte Krankheit von Hermine zu holen. Seinem Blick zum Lehrertisch war jedoch kein Erfolg beschieden, denn Snape ignorierte ihn ebenso wie den Rest der Klasse. „Also schön, Granger. Aber wehe, du kommst mir zu nahe."

„Fällt mir gar nicht ein.", schnappte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Harry begann ebenfalls die Zutaten zu sichten, die Dean mittlerweile geholt hatte und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Arbeit, Das half erstens dabei, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen und außerdem stellte er fest, dass die Sache gar nicht so kompliziert war, wie er immer gedachte hatte. Zumindestens war er davon überzeugt, bis Snape einen Blick in Deans und Harrys Kessel warf und dabei eine Augenbraue hochzog. Zwar sagte er nichts, doch ein Blick in das Rezept zeigte Harry, dass der Trank nicht wirklich die richtige Farbe hatte. Eigentlich sollte er blassblau sein; ihr Trank hingegen sah aus wie der Inhalt eines Tintenfasses.

Dean durchforstete das Rezept. „Hast du die Harpienfedern auch wirklich richtig dosiert?", fragte er und rührte ein wenig in dem Kessel. „Wenn nicht, kann man mit dem Trank zwar schweben, kommt aber nicht wieder runter."

„Öhm…", antwortete Harry ein wenig verunsichert. Hatte er nun zwei oder drei Gramm dazu gegeben? Er wusste es nicht. „Kann sein, dass es zuviel war."

„Na toll.", schimpfte Dean vorwurfsvoll. „Aber wie´s aussieht, ist das nicht ganz so schlimm. Nach der Zugabe der Buschwindröschen, sollte sich das eventuell noch geben."

Ein wenig heller wurde der Trank zwar bis zum Ende der Stunde noch, aber wirklich überzeugt war Harry von dem Ergebnis nicht. Als er das Fläschchen vorne am Pult abgab, kräuselte Snape amüsiert die Lippen. In seinen Augen stand kalte Schadenfreude.

„Nun, Potter", säuselte er. „Hat dir deine kleine Freundin gar nicht eingesagt. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Zu viel Harpienfedern, nehme ich an."

Harry wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, als Hermine sich neben ihn an den Tisch stellte und eine einwandfreie Probe abgab. Sie durchbohrte Harry mit einem wütendem Blick und verließ dann eilig den Klassenraum.

„Es scheint, als hätten sich die Klassenbesten bereits zu einem guten Team zusammengefunden.", sagte Snape mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Probe von Hermine und Malfoy. „Vielleicht sollten wir diese Gruppen beibehalten. Und jetzt verschwenden Sie meine Zeit nicht weiter, Potter."

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte er Harry aus dem Klassenraum. Der wanderte mit finsterem Blick durch den Kerker und ärgerte sich über diese Stunde. Nicht nur, dass er sich jetzt vollständig mit Hermine verkracht hatte. Außerdem würde er sich wahrscheinlich auch noch Vorwürfe von Ron anhören müssen, weil Hermine jetzt mit diesem miesen Frettchen von einem Slytherin zusammen arbeiten musste. Aber eigentlich war sie selber schuld. Er hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass sie zu dem Ekelpaket gehen sollte, also konnte sie sich auch nicht bei ihm beschweren. Ihren Noten würde es schon nicht schaden und die waren ja _so_ wichtig.

Einigermaßen beruhigt beschloss Harry schon einmal Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten und das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, sich schon wieder anpflaumen zu lassen. Vielleicht brachte ihn sein großer Freund wieder auf andere Gedanken, zumal sie am Nachmittag sowieso Unterricht bei ihm hatten.

Als er wenig später bei Hagrids Hütte ankam, war der große Wildhüter damit beschäftigt, einige Knarle zu füttern. Die kleinen igelartigen Wesen schnatterten und zankten sich. Ihre misstrauischen Knopfaugen starrten Harry an, als wollten sie sicher gehen, dass er ihnen auch ja nicht zu nahe kam.

„Hi, Hagrid.", begrüßte Harry den Halbriesen. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Oh, Harry. Ja, alles in bester Ordnung, wenn man mal von diesen kleinen Sturköpfen absieht. Aber den Viertklässlern haben sie gefallen." Er senkte die Stimme ein wenig und flüsterte mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern aus seinen schwarzen Käferaugen. „Außerdem mach ich gute Fortschritte mit Grawpy. Er lässt die Bäume inzwischen stehen und ich bring ihm Englisch bei."

Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Hagrids Halbbruder, den dieser vor den anderen Riesen „gerettet" hatte. Die Riesen hatten Grawp vertrieben, weil er mit seinen fünf Meter Körpergröße zu klein war, um bei ihnen anerkannt zu werden. Außerdem hatte der Riese das Gemüt eines Kleinkindes und eine besondere Vorliebe für „Hermi", wie er Hermine immer nannte.

„Das ist toll.", gab Harry wenig begeistert zurück. „Aber gibt das denn keinen Ärger? Wegen dem Ministerium?" Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass Professor Dumbledore etwas dagegen haben würde, dass Grawp im Verbotenen Wald blieb.

„Ach die.", brummte Hagrid unwillig. „Die haben im Moment wirklich genug zu tun, als das sie sich um so was kümmern würden. Außerdem können sie sich wohl nicht einigen, wer die Nachfolge von diesem Schwachkopf Fudge übernehmen soll."

„Fudge ist nicht mehr Zauberei-Minister?", sagte Harry verdutzt und setzte sich zu Fang, Hagrids großem Hund, um diesen hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. „Stand das im Tages-Propheten?"  
„Nee.", antwortete Hagrid. „Sie ham wohl versucht, das geheim zu halten, ist aber natürlich nichts geworden. Jetzt schlagen sie sich die Köpfe ein und wollen wohl Dumbledore dafür. Aber wenn du mich fragst, hat der gar keine Lust dazu. Der mag euch Kinder viel zu sehr, als dass er sich mit diesen Affen aus dem Ministerium andauernd rumschlagen will. Und nichts gegen Professor McGonagall, aber einen besseren Schulleiter als Dumbledore hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Der sorgt sich um jeden einzelnen von euch, als wärt ihr seine eigenen Kinder."

„Mhm, das hast du wohl recht.", murmelte Harry. _Nur dass er seinen Kinder leider nicht unbedingt immer die ganze Wahrheit sagt_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er Hagrid stattdessen nach dem Unterrichts-Thema dieses Jahres.

Hagrid grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das soll noch ne Überraschung werden. Weiß nicht, ob ich das hinkriege, deshalb werden wir erst mal mit Phönixen anfangen. Dumbledore leiht mir Fawkes dafür aus. Aber so ganz das Wahre ist das nicht. Ich mein, so ein Phönix ist ja ganz nett und so, aber irgendwie…"

Unter seinem üppigen Bart verzog Hagrid das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, so dass Harry laut lachen musste. Dass ein Phönix nicht unbedingt nach Hagrids Geschmack war, konnte er sich schon vorstellen. Diese Feuervögel waren wahrscheinlich einfach zu wenig Monster, als das Hagrid sie schön gefunden hätte. Sein großer Freund hatte da schon immer einen recht eigenwilligen Geschmack gehabt.

„Ach, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", versuchte Harry ihn daher zu trösten. „Solange du danach nicht einen ausgewachsenen Drachen hier anschleifst, kann ich mich also auf ein ruhiges Jahr einrichten."

Nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte, sah Hagrid ein wenig verdutzt drein und brummelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart. Harry hoffte sehr, dass es nicht das „Ach was!" war, nach dem es sich anhörte. Hagrid fuhr fort, die Knarle zu füttern und schien nicht mehr besonders gesprächig zu sein, so zog Harry es vor, sich in eine windgeschützte Ecke neben der Hütte zu setzen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres zu genießen. Schläfrig gähnte er ein paar Mal, konnte die Augen jedoch nicht offen halten und schlief ein.

_Er saß an einem großen Tisch, den er sofort als den aus der Küche in Sirius Elterhaus erkannte. Aber der Raum sah anders aus. Als er dem Phönix-Ordens als Versammlungsort gedient hatte, hatte immer eine gewisse Düsterheit in den Ecken gelauert, doch die war jetzt verschwunden. Durch die halbgeöffnete Tür drang ein lautes Rumoren und so stand Harry auf und sah sich in der Eingangshalle nach der Quelle des Geräusches um. Merkwürdigerweise herrschte auch hier helles Tageslicht und der Platz, an dem immer das kreischende Portrait von Sirius Mutter gehangen hatte, schmückte jetzt ein Bild von einem Einhorn an einem Waldsee. Das Geräusch kam eindeutig aus dem ersten Stock und so eilte Harry die Treppe hinauf. Auch hier hatte sich einiges verändert. Alles war sauber, auf dem Fußboden lag ein neuer Teppich und die Wände hatten einen hellen Anstrich. Neugierig spähte er in ein Zimmer, aus dem immer noch Geräusche kamen. Dort stand Sirius in kurzen Hosen und versuchte vergeblich, eine riesige Kommode dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen. _

_Als er Harry sah, grinste er und zeigte auf das störrische Möbelstück. „Sie will mir meine Badehose einfach nicht geben."_

_Harry lachte, machte eine lässige Handbewegung und schon ging eine Schublade auf._

„_Danke, dann können wir ja los.", freute sich Sirius._

_Im nächsten Moment standen sie am Meer, die Sonne brannte vom Himmel herab und Harry stellte fest, dass auch er bereits umgezogen war. Sofort schoss er hinter Sirius her und stürzte sich mit seinem Paten zusammen ins Meer. Er war noch nie im Urlaub gewesen, aber wenn Hermine mal davon erzählt hatte, hatte er es sich genau so vorgestellt._

_Wieder am Strand ließen sie sich auf die Handtücher fallen und fingen an, sich über die Mädchen am Strand zu unterhalten. Zwei davon schienen tatsächlich sehr interessiert. Als Sirius zu ihnen hinüberging und sie ansprach, kamen sie herüber und Harry fielen lauter lustige und interessante Sachen ein, die er erzählen konnte. Die jüngere der beiden war anscheinend schwer beeindruckt von ihm und lud Harry auf ein Eis ein. Gerade als er danach greifen wollte, rutsche es ihr aus der Hand und klatschte ihm mitten ins Gesicht._

_Er versuchte, sich die kalte Nässe aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, doch er war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Irgendwo kam immer wieder neues Eis her und das Mädchen lachte und lachte._

_Harry wurde wütend und schimpfte, dass sie aufhören solle, doch ihr Lachen wurde immer lauter. Schließlich wurde er so wütend, dass er mit einer Hand ausholte und einen Schockzauber auf sie abfeuerte._

_Ihr Lachen brach ab, dafür gellte ein erschrockenes „Harry!" in sein Ohr._

_Suchend sah er sich um. Dort stand Sirius mit völlig geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh Harry, was hast du getan", sagte er und schüttelte traurig den Kopf._

_Das Mädchen lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. _

„_Es tut mir leid, Sirius.", flüsterte Harry. "Das wollte ich nicht."_

„Das wollte ich nicht.", wiederholte er noch einmal und öffnete die Augen. Um ihn herum sammelte sich eine kleine Gruppe Schüler, die ihn alle erschrocken anstarrten. Er rappelte sich auf, doch dann erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag Fang und rührte sich nicht mehr. Jetzt drängte sich Hagrids massige Gestalt durch die Mange und scheuchte die Schüler zur Seite.

„Was ist hier los?", dröhnte er. „Was...?", dann verstummte er und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

„Fang", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme; dann brüllte er wütend los. „Wer war das? Was habt ihr mit Fang gemacht."

Harry schluckte und starrte den immer noch bewusstlosen Hund an. Eine Erkenntnis, klopfte an sein Hirn, die er lieber nicht gehabt hätte.

„Ich glaube, das war ich.", sagte er tonlos. „Ich hab geschlafen und…"

_Geträumt_, dacht er bitter. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen und das Eis am Schluss war wahrscheinlich nichts anderes als Fang gewesen, der ihm das Gesicht abgeleckt hatte. Aber das konnte er keinem erzählen. Er musste sich etwas ausdenken. Etwas, dass diesen Ausbruch rechtfertigte, denn sonst würde Hagrid ihm das nie verzeihen.

Der Wildhüter sah ihn an und sagte kein Wort. „Es tut mir leid, Hagrid. Ich hatte einen Traum. Von... von Voldemort.", sagte Harry hastig. „Er hat mich angegriffen, da habe ich wohl aus Versehen gezaubert. Es war keine Absicht."

Harry sah, dass Hagrid mit sich rang. Er liebte seinen Hund, andererseits hatte Harry ihn auch noch nie belogen. Schließlich stand er mit Fang in den Armen auf. „Die Stunde fällt aus. Muss den Hund versorgen. Na los, trollt euch."."

Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte wortlos zu seiner Hütte zurück. Ron, der die ganze Zeit neben Harry gestanden hatte, sah erschreckt aus. „Mann, das hätte ins Auge gehen können. Wenn du nun jemanden verletzt hättest."

„Das hab ich schon.", murmelte Harry düster und stand auf. Er und Ron folgten Hagrid, der den bewusstlosen Fang inzwischen zur Hütte getragen hatte und dort in seinen Korb gelegt. Er hantierte mit einem kleinen Fläschchen und schien die beiden Jungen nicht bemerkt zu haben. In Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Es… es tut mir wirklich leid Hagrid.", sagte er. „Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich nicht." Er merkte selber, wie sehr seine Stimme zitterte, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob das wirklich nur an seinem Mitleid mit Fang lag. Seine roten Ohren waren auf jeden Fall anders zu erklären, aber das wusste ja keiner und er hatte nicht vor zuzugeben, dass er gelogen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er alles wieder zurückgenommen.

Hagrid brummte nur. „Das weiß ich, Harry. Es ist nur… Fang ist eben mein Hund, verstehst du Der ist irgendwie wichtig für mich. Ist egal, dass er wahrscheinlich der feigste Wachhund der Welt ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwann mal nicht mehr da ist. Aber so ein kleiner Schockzauber wirft den schon nicht um. Morgen ist der wieder fit."

Als er sich umdrehte, hatte Hagrid schon wieder ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß doch, dass du das nie mit Absicht machen würdest. Ist ja kein Wunder, dass du bei diesen ganzen Geschichten mal die Nerven verlierst. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und schlaf nie in meinem Unterricht ein, ja?"

„Versprochen.", sagte Harry erleichtert und sah zu, dass er die Hütte verließ, bevor seine Maske wieder in sich zusammenfiel. Schweigend ging er mit Ron zusammen zum Schloss zurück, der ausnahmsweise die Klappe hielt, wofür Harry ihm sehr dankbar war. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich jetzt auf irgendetwas konzentrieren zu können, also fragte er Ron, ob sie einfach die Gelegenheit nutzen sollten, um ein wenig Quidditch zu üben. Sein Freund war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme und so flogen die beiden, bis irgendwann die Dämmerung ein Weiterspielen unmöglich machte.

Müde und hungrig brachten die beiden ihre Besen in den Gryffindor-Turm und machten sich auf den Weg zum Essen, die Gedanken und Gespräche immer noch beim Quidditch. Harry musste zugeben, dass Rons Kenntnisse, was die Theorie des Quidditch anging, weitaus größer waren als seine eigenen. Wenn Ron so weitermachte, würde er wahrscheinlich wirklich ein würdiger Nachfolger für Angelina werden.

Als sie am Gryffindor-Tisch ankamen, begrüßte Ron die dort sitzende Hermione überschwänglich und fing an, ihr von seinen fürchterlichen Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde die Ohren vollzuheulen. Zwischen Bissen von Hühnchen und Kartoffeln, ließ er sich über die Schwierigkeit aus, die Erfindung des elektrischen Stroms zu verstehen.

Hermine hörte ihm zu, widersprach seiner Forderung nach Hilfe bei den Aufgaben nicht und war insgesamt ziemlich einsilbig. Harry, der durchaus eine Ahnung hatte, woran das wohl lag, beugte sich tief über seinen Teller und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Hermine?", fragte Ron nun, der wohl auch endlich gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Ist die eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Wohl eher ein Slytherin.", mischte sich Dean ein und störte sich auch nicht daran, dass sowohl Harry wie auch Hermine ihn mit Blicken aufspießten.

„Wieso?", wollte Ron wissen. „Hat Malfoy sich etwa mal wieder einen seiner dummen Scherze erlaubt?"

„Nein, er hat lediglich mit mir zusammen gearbeitet.", gab Hermine frostig zurück. „Und bevor du dich jetzt aufregst, ich bin schon mit ihm klar gekommen. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, zücke ich nämlich nicht sofort den Zauberstab, wenn mir was nicht in den Kram passt."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fuhr Harry auf.

„Das weißt du ganz genau.", antwortete Hermine. „Die halbe Schule spricht doch schon davon, dass du heute Nachmittag Hagrids Hund betäubt hast. Von der Sache in der Bibliothek will ich jetzt gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich glaube, du solltest mal lernen, dein Temperament ein bisschen zu zügeln."

„Ach ja, dann lass dich doch von diesem Frettchen beschimpfen, wenn dir das zivilisierter vorkommt.", fauchte Harry zurück. „Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht aufhalten."

„Wenn das die Alternativ dazu ist, dass man sich gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals hetzt, finde ich das durchaus akzeptabel.", erwiderte Hermine kühl. „Wenn die andere Seite zu stur ist, um den ersten Schritt zu machen, ist das noch lange keine Ausrede, es nicht selber zu tun. Ich weiß selbst, dass Malfoy ein Ekel ist, aber deswegen muss ich ihm doch noch lange nicht an die Gurgel gehen, nur weil er mich beleidigt hat. Dann hat er doch erreicht, was er wollte."

Inzwischen hatten fast alle am Tisch aufgehört zu essen und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage, dass sich Harry und Hermine in der Großen Hale stritten. Das blieb auch diesmal nicht unbemerkt und auch von den anderen Tischen kamen schon neugierige Blicke in seine Richtung. Harry fühlte dass sich schon wieder etwas in seinem Inneren aufbaute, doch inzwischen war er gewarnt. Hastig stand er auf. „Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben.", stieß er hervor und stürzte aus der Halle. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Wenn Hermine nicht immer so nachtragend wäre, wäre das alles gar nicht spassiert. Außerdem hatte sie ja selbst gesagt, dass sie mit Malfoy auskam. Sollte sie doch mit diesem dummen Frettchen Tränke brauen, er würde ihr nicht nachlaufen. Er bestimmt nicht.

Wütend stob er die Treppe hinauf und schrie der Fetten Dame schon von weitem ein „Bannkreis!" entgegen, das Passwort, das ihr Portrait auch gehorsam zur Seite schwingen ließ nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Harry wütend hindurch schoss. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort wieder auf den Besen geschwungen, doch sowohl die Dunkelheit wie auch seine langsam aufkommende Erschöpfung hinderten ihn daran.

Er ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und erwog in Gedanken, tatsächlich Hausaufgaben zu machen. Immerhin war es schon zwanzig nach sieben und er musste noch einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke bis zum Freitag fertig machen. Als ihm einfiel, dass er dazu allerdings in die Bibliothek gemusst hätte, blieb er weiter untätig sitzen.

_Du solltest mal lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln_, hallten Hermines Worte in seinem Kopf wieder und er schnaubte abfällig. Was wusste sie denn schon? Letztes Jahr hatte sie auch so klug daher geredet, als es darum ging, dass er Okklumentik lernen sollte.

Moment…Okklumentik. Entsetzt sprang Harry auf. In der Aufregung hatte er völlig vergessen, dass er heute die erste Stunde bei Solomon hatte. Hastig stieß er das Portraitloch wieder auf, ignorierte das Gezeter der Fetten Dame und hetzte zu dem Büro im Dritten Stock, dass bis jetzt immer den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste beherbergt hatte.

Als er klopfte, kam ein recht unbeteiligtes „Herein" von drinnen und er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Seit dem letzte Mal hatte sich wieder eine Menge verändert. Die komisch Kätzchen-Teller, die seine Vorgängerin an die Wand gehängt hatte, waren verschwunden. Stattdessen standen große Regal mit Büchern in dem Raum und ließen ihn ziemlich düster wirken, da sie die Fenster teilweise verdeckten. An einem Schreibtisch mit einem einfachen Stuhl saß Professor Solomon und war offensichtlich in ein Buch vertieft.

„Wundern Sie sich drinnen oder draußen, aber machen Sie die Tür zu.", befahl Solomon und klappte entschlossen sein Buch zu. Der Blick der dunklen Augen taxierte Harry, während der näher trat.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich so spät bin.", murmelte der. „Ich…hatte es vergessen."

„Dann können wir ja von Glück sagen, dass ihr Kopf angewachsen ist, sonst müssten sie den jetzt wahrscheinlich auch noch holen.", gab Solomon zurück. Was bei jemand anderem vielleicht nach einem Scherz oder einem Tadel geklungen hatte, war aus seinem Mund eine einfache Feststellung. Er wies auf einen zweiten Stuhl, den Harry sich heranzog und sich dem Lehrer gegenüber setzte.

„So, Mister Potter.", begann Professor Solomon. „Das Sie sich entschlossen haben, doch noch zu erscheinen, können wir ja anfangen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie beim nächsten Mal pünktlich sind, ist das klar?"

„Ja, sicher.", murmelte Harry.

„Schön.", nickte der Lehrer. „Ich habe von ihrem _Ausbruch_ heute Nachmittag gehört, Mister Potter. Können Sie mir sagen, wie es dazu kam?"

Harry war zwar ein wenig verwundert und gab dann aber wieder die Geschichte zum Besten, die er schon Hagrid erzählt hatte. Solomon unterbrach ihn nicht und nur die buschigen Augenbrauen, die während seines Berichts weiter zusammen wanderten ließen den Schluss zu, dass der Lehrer Zweifel hatte. In seiner Not schmückte Harry die Sache noch ein wenig aus und erweiterte Voldemort noch um ein paar Todesser und wollte schon einen Toten einfügen, als Solomon ihn unterbrach.

„Genug, das reicht mir schon. Ich wollte nicht ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte hören, sondern ich wollte wissen, ob Sie wissen, wie dieses unbewusste Wirken von Magie zustande kommt? Ich nehme an, Sie hatten keinen Zauberstab in der Hand, während Sie schliefen."

Harry überlegte kurz. Darüber hatte er in der Aufregung gar nicht nachgedacht, doch was Solomon sagte, war die Wahrheit. Er _hatte_ keinen Zauberstab gehabt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das gemacht habe.", gab er daher betroffen zu.

„Das dachte ich mir. Vielleicht sollten wir mit ein wenig Theorie anfangen, bevor wir zum praktischen Teil übergehen. Ich kann nicht mit jemandem arbeiten, der nicht einmal die Grundsätze der magischen Flüsse kennt, die er zu beherrschen versucht. Wo denken Sie, Mister Potter, sitzt die Zauberkraft eines Zauberers."

Harry überlegte. Wenn er hätte raten sollen, hätte er wohl geantwortet „im Bauch" denn dort schien sich seine Magie ja immer zu sammeln. Professor Flitwick hatte beim letzten Mal aber in Zauberkunst irgendwas über die Augen gesagt. Leider war Harry so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich die verhassten Verschwindezauber in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte.

„Nun, ich warte.", vernahm er Solomon.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", gab Harry zu. „Manchmal ist sie in den Händen und dann wieder im Bauch. Wann anders ist sie irgendwie in den Augen."

Wieder zuckten die enormen Augenbrauen. „Das ist eine bessere Antwort, als ich erwartet hatte. Denn Sie haben Recht, die Magie eines Zauberers ist tatsächlich Teil seines Körpers. Sie ist meist relativ gleichmäßig verteilt, was ihm ermöglicht, mehrer Formen von Zaubern auszuüben."

Solomon stand auf und begann, in dem Raum umher zu gehen, während er erklärte:

„Je nachdem, welchen Zauber sie wirken, müssen sie verschiedenen Strömen von Magie in ihrem Körper in Einklang miteinander bringen. Wenn sie zum Beispiel einen Schwebezauber oder etwas Ähnliches vollbringen, ist für ihren Erfolg auch wichtig, wie viel Magie sich in ihren Augen befindet. Wenn Sie nicht bildlich umsetzen könne, was ihr Zauber bewirken soll, wird er immer mittelmäßig bleiben. Es sei denn, sie haben eine besondere Begabung in ihren Augen."

„Meine Augen…", überlegte Harry. Das Einzige, was er bis jetzt über seine Augen gehört hatte, war, dass sie denen seiner Mutter sehr ähnelten.

Solomon fuhr inzwischen unbeirrt mit seinem Vortrag fort. „Ein Magier, dessen Talent im Verwandeln besteht, hat seine Magie zu einem großen Teil in der Haut gespeichert. Eine Sonderform sind dort die so genannten Metamorphmagi, deren Magie sich nahezu ausschließlich in der Haut konzentriert. Leider hat das zur Folge, dass sie in anderen Bereichen der Magie oft große Schwierigkeiten haben."  
Dazu fiel Harry eigentlich nur Tonks ein, die ein solcher Metamorphmagus war und somit sämtliche Verwandlungen ohne größere Anstrengung bewerkstelligen konnte. Bei einem einfachen Säuberungszauber scheiterte sie allerdings kläglich.

„Des Weiteren gibt es Zauberer, deren Begabung in der Ausübung von Flüchen liegt. Ihr Talent liegt dann in den Händen."

Auch das konnte Harry sich gut vorstellen. Wenn er einen Fluch auf jemanden abschoss, hatte er oft das Gefühl, die Magie vorher mit den Händen zu bündeln, wie in feuchtes Wäschestück und so konzentrierter gegen seinen Gegner einsetzen zu können. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu Solomons Händen, die immer noch in Handschuhen steckten. Wo sein Talent wohl lag?

„Das alles, ist jedoch nur eine Veranlagung, deren Nachteile durch eine ausgiebige Schulung aufgehoben werden können. Denn das wichtigste Instrument beim Zaubern ist, was, Mister Potter?"

„Der Zauberstab?", vermutete Harry.

„Falsch.", gab Solomon ironisch zur Antwort. „Wenn dem so wäre, hätten Sie wohl heute Nachmittag nicht einen solch starken Schockzauber wirken können. Das wichtigste Instrument beim Zaubern, ist das zwischen ihren Ohren."

Er war er an Harry herangetreten und tippte ihm nun gegen die Stirn.

„Wenn da nichts drin ist, werden sie nie ein großer Zauberer. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ihre Freundin, Miss Granger, so erfolgreich ist. Weil sie sich konzentriert und sich mit ihrem Geist völlig auf die Zauberei einlassen kann. Der Zauberstab dient lediglich dazu, ihre eigene Magie zu verstärken und zu bündeln. Deshalb hat auch jeder seinen einzigartigen Zauberstab. Je besser dieses Paar harmoniert, desto effektiver ist die Zauberei. Bei dem, was Sie bei mir lernen sollen, geht es aber nicht darum, dass sie mit dem Zauberstab irgendeine Verbindung zu ihrem magischen Kern finden. Sie müssen in der Lage sein, ihn auch ohne diese Stütze zu aktivieren. Da ist nur möglich, wenn sie lernen, sich zu beherrschen und zu konzentrieren. Ohne das, werden Sie nie Okklumentik lernen."

Solomon ließ seine Worte ein wenig sacken, dann fuhr er etwas langsamer fort. „Okklumentik ist eine schwierige Form der Magie, weil Sie sich nicht auf irgendwas außen konzentrieren müssen, sondern im Gegenteil sich im Inneren von etwas lösen müssen, das ihrem Gegner das Eindringen in ihre Gedanken ermöglicht. So kann er dann zwar versuchen, sie zu lesen, doch er wird nichts finden."

„Sie meinen, ich soll meinen Geist leeren.", vermutete Harry düster, denn genau das hatte er im letzten Jahr nicht beherrscht. Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich in ihm breit, als er wieder an Sirius denken musste und daran, dass er der Lösung seines Problems noch nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen war.

„So etwas in der Art schwebte mir vor.", gab Solomon leicht amüsiert zurück und zum ersten Mal schien er sich tatsächlich zu einer positiven Gefühlsregung hinreißen zu lassen. „Nun schauen Sie nicht so, Potter. Ich werde Ihnen nicht den Kopf abreißen, weil sie kein Meister in einer Nacht werden. So etwas erfordert Übung und viel harte Arbeit. Sie sind noch jung und wer jung ist, der macht Fehler. Mit dem Unterschied, dass _Sie _sich bei dieser Sache keine Fehler erlauben können. Sie sind zu wichtig, Potter, als dass ich riskieren könnte, Sie zu schonen."

Er sah Harry ernst an. „Aber über eines müssen Sie sich im Klaren sein. Was hier in diesem Raum passiert wird ihn nicht verlassen, haben wir uns da verstanden? Ich sage Ihnen das, weil der Unterricht in Okklumentik auch ein gewisses Vertrauen zwischen Lehrer und Schüler voraussetzt. Das wird jedoch keinerlei Auswirkung auf irgendwelches Fehlverhalten haben, dass Sie in meinem normalen Unterricht an den Tag legen. Ist das klar."

Die letzten Worte hatten wieder schärfer geklungen und so nickte Harry nur. Er wollte gerade noch die eine oder andere Frage stellen, als Solomon die Hand hob. „Ihre Zeit ist um, Mister Potter. Ich sehe Sie dann übermorgen wieder."

„Was?", sagte Harry erstaunt. „Sie können doch jetzt nicht einfach..."

„Sie sehen doch, dass ich es kann. Wenn sie das nächste Mal pünktlich sind, können wir unsere Lektion ja fortsetzen."

Harry wollte gerade fragen, was er denn machen solle, wenn er bis dahin wieder eine Vision von Voldemort hatte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er im Moment ja den Schutz von Sirius bekam und somit keine Eile mit dieser Sache war.

„Falls Sie trotzdem etwas tun wollen, sollte sie vielleicht hier mal hineinsehen.", sagte Solomon plötzlich und reichte Harry ein Buch. „Aber wenn ich einen einzigen Fleck darin sehe, drehe ich Ihnen eigenhändig den Hals um."

Der Mann sah aus, als würde es dazu tatsächlich imstande sein und so nickte Harry nur und nahm das Buch, ohne weiter hinzusehen. Langsam schlurfte er durch den Flur zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Sein Kopf schwirrte von all den neuen Informationen und er sehnte sich danach, nur noch schlafen zu gehen, obwohl es noch gar nicht so spät war. Ohne den Blick zu heben, durchquerte er schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich mitsamt seinen Klamotten ins Bett fallen.


	13. Macht und Magie

**Firestarter von The Prodigy**

_I'm the trouble starter, punky instigator.  
I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated.  
_

_I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated.  
Yeah, I'm the pain you tasted, fell intoxicated  
_

**-o0o- **

**Macht und Magie**

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Harry hoch, sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er war von kaltem Schweiß überströmt. Verworrene Bilder eines Traums rasten durch seine Erinnerung. Er versuchte das eine oder andere deutlicher werden zu lassen, um eine Erklärung für seinen Zustand zu bekommen, doch sie entglitten ihm immer wieder. Eines wusste er jedoch sicher: Sirius war darin vorgekommen. Er hob den Kopf und war wenig erstaunt, seinen Paten neben seinem Bett stehen zu sehen.

„Hast du mich geweckt? Oder hast du mir diese Träume geschickt?", fragte Harry halb ernst, halb im Scherz, aber natürlich gab Sirius ihm keine Antwort.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry und kletterte aus dem Bett. „Ich muss endlich einen Weg finden, dich wieder zurück zu holen, aber egal was ich anfange, es funktioniert nicht. Dann der ganze Unterricht, die Sache mit Hagrids Hund und nicht zuletzt Hermine ... Es ist nicht so einfach, verstehst du?"

Sirius sah ihn nur an und das, was an Gefühlen zu Harry herüber schwappte, war alles andere als Verständnis. Er bekam Wut und Enttäuschung zu spüren, die sich wie eine Klammer um seinen Brustkorb legten und ihm den Atem schwer werden ließen. „Ist ja gut.", würgte er mühsam hervor, nachdem er wieder aus dem Griff entlassen worden war. „Ich weiß, dass du mich brauchst, aber so hilfst du mir nicht."

Ein wenig verunsichert war Harry schon, was diese Wutausbrüche seines Paten anging, aber Sirius war noch nie ein besonders geduldiger Mensch gewesen und der Zustand, in dem er sich jetzt befand, hätte Harry an seiner Stelle auch nicht behagt.

„Harry?", hörte er mit einem Mal eine Stimme hinter sich und fuhr herum. Noch in der Bewegung griff er nach seinem Zauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch lag und richtete ihn auf den Eindringling. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass lediglich Neville vor ihm stand, dessen schreckgeweitete Augen sich auf Harrys Zauberstab gerichtet hatten.

„I-ich bin´s doch nur.", stammelt er und hob abwährend die Hände. „Ich hab gehört, dass du im Schlaf geredet hast, da wollte ich noch mal kurz nach dir sehen."

„Entschuldige Neville.", murmelte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken. „Ich hab ziemlich irres Zeug geträumt."

„So wie heute Nachmittag?", fragte Neville vorsichtig und trat einen Stück näher an Harry Bett heran. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Neville ebenso wie er keine Schlafsachen trug.

„Ja, so ähnlich.", wich Harry seiner Frage aus; Sirius war inzwischen wieder verschwunden. „Aber sag mal, warum schläfst du noch nicht?"

„Oh, das…", stotterte Neville und sah betreten an sich herab. Da der Mond gerade hinter einer Wolke hervortrat, konnte Harry erkennen, dass Nevilles Sachen außerdem über und über mit Erde verdreckt waren.

„Du warst bei den Gewächshäusern.", vermutete Harry weiter und an Nevilles roten Ohren war nicht schwer abzulesen, dass er Recht hatte. „Aber was _machst _du um diese Zeit da?"

„Ich habe Professor Sprout geholfen. Sie hat eine ganz neue Züchtung kreiert, die zusammen mit den singenden Glockenblumen bei der Preisverleihung der „Magischen Gartenfreunde" antreten sollen. Ist aber noch ziemlich geheim und außerdem blühen die Pflanze nur nachts. Deshalb der Ausflug um diese Zeit. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt."

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", antwortete Harry und musste angesichts des Leuchtens in Nevilles Augen schmunzeln. Der Junge hatte zwar nicht viele Talente, aber Pflanzen waren seine große Leidenschaft. „Ich war sowieso wach. Vielleicht sollten wir beide uns noch eine Dusche gönnen, bevor wir wieder schlafen gehen."

„Klingt gut.", stimmte Neville zu.

„Warum wollt ihr mitten in der Nacht duschen gehen und warum macht ihr dabei so einen Lärm?", kam es verschlafen aus Rons Bett und der Rotschopf steckt seinen völlig verstrubbelten Kopf durch die Vorhänge seines Bettes. „Da kann ja kein Mensch schlafen."

„Genau, Ron, deshalb wäre es echt klasse, wenn du mal die Klappe halten könntest.", schimpfte jetzt auch Dean und bevor Ron noch auffahren konnte, hatte Harry ihn kurzerhand mit in Richtung Tür gezogen.

Nachdem er und Neville wieder aus dem Bad zurück waren, saßen sie dann zu dritt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Da sowieso keiner von den dreien an Schlaf denken konnte, ließen sie sich einen großen Teil von Nevilles eilig herbeigeholten Süßigkeitenvorrat schmecken. Schmatzend fragte Ron schließlich:

„Sag mal, Harry, was ist denn nun eigentlich bei deiner Aktion mit diesem Mädchen heraus gekommen. Du hast an dem Abend gar nichts mehr erzählt."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte: „War auch eine totale Fehlanzeige. Ich hab sie zwar gefragt, aber die hat doch tatsächlich behauptet, dass diese Mafalda Mullingtow ihre Ur-Ur-Ur-Goßmutter war. Da das aber schlecht möglich ist, tappe ich weiter im Dunkeln."

„Klingt ein bisschen verrückt, da stimmt wohl.", mampfte Ron und lümmelte sich tiefer in seinen Sessel. „Ist vielleicht doch nicht so weit hergeholt, dass einige aus Hufflepuff ein bisschen…" Er ließ das Ende seines Satzes offen und tippte sich stattdessen vielsagend gegen die Stirn.

„Vielleicht.", räumte Harry ein. „aber wirklich weiter, bringt uns das auch nicht."

„Wisst ihr übrigens, was ich heute entdeck habe?", platzte Neville plötzlich heraus. Er schien recht aufgeregt zu sein und schluckte mehrmals, bevor er auf Rons und Harrys auffordernden Blick hin weiter sprach. „Ich war, wie gesagt, mit Professor Sprout in den Gewächshäusern und als sie heute Nachmittag mit mir in einen der Lagerräume gegangen ist, stand da ein riesiges Motorrad."

„Toll, und was soll daran so besonders sein.", fragte Ron gelangweilt und griff erneut in die Tüte mit den Lakritzkobolden.

Ein breites Grinsen zierte nun Nevilles Gesicht. „Naja, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, hat das mal Sirius Black gehört."

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Lakritzkobold und brach in ersticktes Keuchen aus. „Was?", krächzte er schließlich, nachdem auch Harry sich von der ersten Überraschung erholt hatte und ihm schließlich auf den Rücken klopfte. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Professor Sprout war ziemlich gesprächig, weil es mit den Mitternachts-Hymenocallis so gut voranging, da hat sie ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert.", grinste Neville und war offensichtlich stolz darauf, dass auch er etwas Interessantes zu erzählen hatte. „Sie meinte, sie musste es vor Hagrid retten, weil der sich fast eine Vogelscheuche daraus gebastelt hätte Das war, als Black gerade aus Askaban geflohen war." Er verstummte und sah Harry unsicher an. „Ähm, entschuldige. Das war nicht sehr taktvoll von mir."

„Ist schon gut.", winkte Harry ab. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sirius so was besessen hat."

„Kann das nicht sogar fliegen?", warf Ron nun ein. „Dad hat mal so was erzählt. Er musste damals wohl mal was wegen diesem verrückten Ding drehen. Auch ein Grund, warum Mum…", er unterbrach sich und warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ach ist ja auch egal."

„Echt, ist ja irre.", staunte Neville und vergaß glatt von seiner Gummimaus abzubeißen, so dass diese ihm entwischte und quiekend das Weite suchte. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken, da sie hinter seinem Sessel herumlief.

Harry hingegen war inzwischen völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er beobachtete träge die Maus und überlegte, ob er aufstehen sollte, um sie zu holen. Eigentlich war er zu faul dazu, aber sein Zauberstab lag oben im Schlafsaal. Da hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. Er dachte an das, was Solomon ihm über die Konzentration gesagt hatte und darüber, dass ein Zauberer ein bestimmtes Talent haben konnte. Er hatte die Augen seiner Mutter und der Zauberstab seiner Mutter war besonders gut für Zauberkunst geeignet. Vielleicht bestand da ein Zusammenhang und das hieße dann auch, dass genau das ihre Begabung gewesen war und dass Harry sie möglicherweise geerbt hatte. Schließlich hatte der Händler für Zauberstäbe, Mister Ollivander, ihm gesagt, dass Harrys Stab- und somit wohl auch Harry selber- zu Großem fähig seien.

Immer noch huschte das Gummitier auf dem Boden hin und her. Im Gegensatz zu einer echten Maus was es natürlich nicht in der Lage, sich tatsächlich einen sichern Unterschlupf zu suchen. Somit gab sie ein hervorragendes Übungsobjekt ab.

„Halt, lass sie in Ruhe!", herrschte er Neville an, der die Maus jetzt entdeckt hatte und soeben aufgestanden war, um sie wieder einzufangen.

Harry ignorierte seinen fragenden Blick und überlegte. Ein Aufrufezauber also. Dass er diesen beherrschte, wusste Harry genau; es war eine seiner Spezialitäten. Wenn er seinen Besen und andere Gegenstände über große Entfernungen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs herbeirufen konnte, warum es also nicht mal ohne mit so einer kleinen Maus direkt vor seiner Nase probieren.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Maus und versuchte zu visualisieren, was er erreichen wollte. Erstmal sollte die Maus stehen bleiben. Er spürte, dass sich irgendetwas tat und der Zauber begann, Gestalt anzunehmen. Zur Verstärkung seiner Vorstellung hob er seine rechte Hand und deutete auf die Maus. Langsam schloss er auch die geistige Hand enger um die Süßigkeit und tatsächlich schienen die Bewegungen der Maus langsamer zu werden. Harry verstärkte die Kraft und schlug dann blitzschnell zu.

Grinsend hielt er den beiden anderen Jungen die zappelnden Gummimaus entgegen.

„Das ist echt krass.", konnte Ron schließlich hervor bringen. „Wie hast du denn _das_ gemacht."

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es funktionieren würde.", meinte Harry lässig. Er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er erstens selbst sehr verblüfft war, dass es _wirklich _geklappt hatte und zweitens war das Ganze anstrengender gewesen, als er erwartete hatte. Sein Herz rastet und er schwitzte schon wieder ein wenig, obwohl er doch gerade erst geduscht hatte. Hastig verbarg er das Zittern seiner Hand, indem er kräftig in die Maus hineinbiss.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", wollte Neville wissen.

Beide Jungen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sollte er zugeben, dass das alles mehr oder weniger Zufall gewesen war? Doch als er die Bewunderung in Nevilles Gesicht sah und Rons deutliche Anerkennung mit einer Spur von Neid darin, beschloss er, sein Geheimnis für sich zu bewahren._ Das_ und Sirius sollten nur ihm gehören.

„Betriebsgeheimnis!", grinste er noch breiter und gähnte dann übertrieben. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal wieder sehen, dass wir ins Bett kommen, sonst könnt ihr Zauberkunst morgen abschreiben."

„Erinner mich nicht daran!", stöhnte Ron. „Ich hab von den anderen gehört, dass wir morgen mit Feuerzaubern anfangen. Die sind echt schwer." Er warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft, was Neville dazu brachte ebenfalls ein entsetztes Gesicht zu machen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", murmelte Harry noch bevor sie sich alle in ihre Betten zurückzogen.

-

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry trotz seiner kurzen Nacht sehr früh. Seine Augen brannten zwar und er fühlte sich, als wäre eine Herde Hippogreife über ihn hinweg getrampelt, aber sein Magen war der Meinung, dass er lange genug auf richtige Nahrung gewartet hatte. Leise zog Harry sich an, steckte den Zauberstab in den Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Offensichtlich war es noch sehr viel früher, als er angenommen hatte, denn im Schloss war es sehr ruhig und von draußen drangen gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die hohen Fenster. So früh war Harry noch nie wach gewesen und er fragte sich, ob es um diese Zeit überhaupt schon Frühstück gab. Wenn nicht, würde er wohl oder übel in die Küche gehen müssen, denn sein Magenknurren war inzwischen nicht mehr zu überhören.

Seine Sorge war jedoch unbegründet, denn in der Halle saßen bereits vereinzelt Schüler und auch am Lehrertisch waren einige Stühle besetzt. Die Tische der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors waren komplett leer. Am Tisch der Slytherins saßen die meisten Schüler; viele von ihnen waren aus den unteren Klassen, wie Harry beiläufig bemerkte. Von den Ravenclaws waren all Anwesenden fast ausnahmslos in irgendwelche Bücher vertieft, so dass man nicht einmal mehr die Nasenspitze erkennen konnte. Bei einer Person war das auch gar nicht nötig, denn allein die Tatsache, dass der blonde, zottelige Schopf hinter der neuesten Ausgabe des Klitterers verschwunden war, ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, um wen es sich handelte.

Harry überlegte kurz, ob es tatsächlich klug war, sich dort hin zu begeben. Wenn er sich jetzt allerdings an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzte, war er der Einzige in dieser Hälfte der Großen Halle und der Gedanke behagte ihm nicht besonders. Er gab sich einen Ruck und schlenderte möglichst gleichgültig nach rechts zum Haustisch der Ravenclaws hinüber.

„Hallo Luna!", sagte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank. Eine ganze Weile betrachtete er die Vorderseite der Zeitschrift, auf der groß ein Artikel prangte, dessen reißerische Überschrift lautete: „_Wiederentdeckung der Quelle von Storgé! Lesen sie den spannenden Augenzeugen-Bericht von Mafalda M._"

In diesem Moment senkte Luna ihre Lektüre und in ihren hervorquellenden Augen lag ein erstaunter Ausdruck. „Hallo Harry!", antwortete sie nun endlich, während sie einen halben Meter an ihm vorbeisah. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mir wirklich so ein Kräuterpaket gegen Rugbucks besorgen. Möchtest du auch eins?"

„Äh, was?", fragte Harry automatisch, obwohl ihm schon fast klar war, dass es sich wahrscheinlich mal wieder um irgendeine Erfindung der Klitterer-Redaktion handeln würde.

„Rugbucks.", gab Luna nun bereitwillig Auskunft, während sie ihren Zauberstab hinter ihrem Ohr hervorholte, um ihren Kakao umzurühren. Harry beobachtete entsetzt, dass dieser daraufhin violett wurde. „Lästige kleine Biester, die Heuschrecken nicht unähnlich sind, nur dass sie rot sind und sich von Socken ernähren. Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, warum ich immer nur einzelne Socken im Schrank habe. Hogwarts muss voll von ihnen sein."

„Sicherlich.", murmelte Harry und bereute seinen Entschluss bereits. Was hatte ihn nur auf die Idee gebracht, sich ausgerechnet zu Luna zu setzen? Sie war sicherlich nett und außerdem eigentlich harmlos, aber jemanden gegenüber zu sitzen, de violetten Kakao trank, während er seelenruhig über sockenfressende Rugbucks philosophierte war mehr, als sein leerer Magen vertragen konnte. Aber da er nun einmal hier saß und Luna sich gerade intensiv mit der Zerlegung einer Pampelmuse beschäftigte, beschloss er zu bleiben.

Als hätte er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, erschien eine große Portion Rührei mit Speck und Würstchen vor ihm und er begann zu essen. Während er aß, fiel sein Blick erneut auf den auf dem Tisch liegenden Klitterer und seine Gabel stockte mitten auf dem Weg in seinen Mund.

„_Lesen sie den spannenden Augenzeugen-Bericht von Mafalda M_.", sprang es ihm jetzt förmlich ins Gesicht und sein Gehirn begann zu arbeiten. War das jetzt ein komischer Zufall oder…?

„Luna, kann ich mir den mal ausborgen?", fragte er möglichst beiläufig und nahm ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung. Hastig überflog er die erste Seite, auf der lediglich zu erkennen war, dass diese merkwürdige Quelle offensichtlich das „Wasser der ewigen Jungend" enthalten sollte. Obwohl er das für ausgemachten Humbug hielt, blätterte er eilig zur Fortsetzung der Geschichte auf der nächsten Seite vor. Als erstes sprang ihm das Foto ins Auge. Die Frau darauf war unverkennbar „seine" Mafalda Mullingtow. „_Mafalda M., 1819-1996_" stand unter dem Bild und Harry fröstelte plötzlich. Eilig las er weiter:

„_Lange galt die berühmte Quelle von Storgé, aus der das „Wasser des Lebens" fließt, als verschüttet. Das Ministerium für Zauberei verneinte hartnäckig jegliche Berichte, nachdem der Brunnen in der Eingangshalle eine Verbindung zu dieser legendären Quelle haben soll. ABER STIMMT DAS WIRKLICH?_

_Mafalda M. aus London berichtete unserem Reporter: _ Ich habe sie _(die Quelle; Anm. d.Redaktion) _mit meinen Kollegen zusammen im Jahre 1871 in einer Höhle entdeckt. Bevor wir unsere Forschungen abschließen konnten, wurde unsere Ausrüstung jedoch vom Zauberei-Ministerium beschlagnahmt und alle weiteren Nachforschungen verboten.

_Wir fragen uns nun natürlich ebenso wie unsere Leser, ob das Ministerium nicht eigene Pläne mit der Quelle von Storgé hat, die ganz offensichtlich doch in dem bereits erwähnten Brunnen mündet. Der Behinderung des Forschungsteams, die bereits im Jahre 1872 stattfand, wie uns Mafalda M. noch berichtete, folgte der Umzug des Ministeriums in seine neuen Räumlichkeiten unterhalb Londons. Es ist offensichtlich, dass dies geschah, um die Quelle für das Ministerium zu sichern und so den freien Zugang zum "Wasser des Lebens" für den allgemeinen Nutzen auszuschließen. Insider-Berichten zur Folge soll dies auch der Grund für den just stattgefundenen Rücktritt des Zauberei-Ministers Cornelius Fudge sein. Er wurde erwischt, als er kleine Flaschen mit dem „Wasser des Lebens" aus dem Ministerium schmuggeln wollte, um diese auf dem ausländischen Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufe. Dabei griff er auf seine zahlreichen Verbindungen zur Londoner Unterwelt zurück und soll sogar mit Muggeln zusammengearbeitet haben. (_Lesen sie den Bericht über seine Beziehung zu einer Muggel-Bekleidungs-Verkäuferin auf Seite 27)_ Leider ist die einzige Zeugin unter rätselhaften Umständen ums Leben gekommen, so dass sich die Frage aufdrängt, ob da nicht nachgeholfen wurde, um etwas zu vertuschen. Wir versprechen Ihnen, liebe Leser, auch weiterhin diesem mysteriösen Fall auf der Spur zu bleiben. Denn: DIESE FRAU IST 177 Jahre alt. "_

Unter diesem reißerischen Schlusssatz war noch in Foto von „Mafalda M." zu sehen und eine Geburtsurkunde, auf der das Geburtsdatum deutlich rot umrandet worden war: _30. Mai 1819. _Langsam ließ Harry die Zeitung sinken.Was sollte das alles bedeuten?Harry glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass es tatsächlich eine „Quelle von Storgé" gab und dass Fudge in irgendwelche Schmuggelgeschäfte verwickelt war. Schließlich wusste er besser als jeder andere, dass zur Herstellung des Elixiers des Lebens ein „Stein der Weisen" nötig war. Das letzte Exemplar davon hatte sein Hersteller, Nicholas Flamel, bereits in Harrys erstem Schuljahr zerstört, um zu verhindern, dass er Voldemort in die Hände fiel. Wenn es tatsächlich so eine Quelle gab, hätte der Herr der Todesser das sicherlich gewusst und hätte nicht das Risiko auf sich genommen nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber wenn er diese Geburtsurkunde tatsächlich echt war – und das schien im Zusammenhang mit der Aussage der kleinen Emily inzwischen ziemlich wahrscheinlich- hieß das, dass Mafalda Mullingtow tatsächlich fast 180 Jahre alt war. Wie war das nur möglich?

Lustlos stocherte Harry in seinem Frühstück herum. Ihm war inzwischen der Appetit vergangen. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es schien immer noch keinen rechten Sinn zu geben. Langsam begann sich die Halle zu füllen und Harry fühlte mehr als einen verwunderten Blick, der ihn streifte. Schließlich fasste sich Padma Patil, Pavartis Zwillingsschwester, ein Herz und sprach ihn an.

„Hi Harry…", begann sie unsicher.

Harry sah auf. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie unterschiedlich die Schwestern trotz ihres gleichen Äußeren waren. Wo Pavarti lustig, ja manchmal fast aufdringlich war, wirkte Padma still und gefasst. Ihr langes dunkles Haar war zu einem strengen Zopf zusammen gebunden und ebenso wir Hermine schien sie ohne einen Stapel Bücher nicht leben zu können.

„Ich will ja nicht aufdringlich sein, aber du sitzt am _Ravenclaw_-Tisch.", fuhr Padma fort und biss sich ein wenig auf die Lippe. „Nicht dass uns das stören würde.", setzte sie eilig hinzu, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah.

Wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er geglaubt, sie habe Angst vor ihm. Aber das war lächerlich. Er wusste sehr gut, dass auch Padma alles andere als zimperlich war, und es gab schließlich nichts Bedrohliches an ihm. Oder doch?

Ein Blick zu den anderen Schülern am Tisch hatte zur Folge, dass viele von ihnen ein wenig zu schnell wieder hinter ihren Büchern verschwanden oder anfingen, sich mit ihrem Nebenmann zu unterhalten, als dass es unauffällig gewesen wäre. Vom Tisch der Slytherins drang ebenfalls Getuschel zu ihm herüber und ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet Harry, dass sich auch Draco Malfoy inzwischen an seinem Platz befand. Er fühlte förmlich, wie ihn die feindseligen Blicke durchbohrten. Sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen blieben offene Angriffe aber aus; er hätte dem Slytherin gerne noch eine verpasst. So aber konzentrierte sich sein Ärger auf das nächstliegende Ziel: Padma

„Wenn ich hier nicht erwünscht bin…", fauchte er das Mädchen schon an, besann sich nach einem kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch aber eines Besseren. Es war unklug schon wieder mitten in der Großen Halle einen Streit anzuzetteln. So sprang er auf und wandte sich ab, bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte. Er blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch und konnte sehen, dass auch Hermine und Ginny zu ihm herüberspähten. Aber die Demütigung, jetzt reumütig an den Gryffindor-Tisch zurückzukehren, wollte er nicht über sich ergehen lassen.

Er würde nicht zu irgendjemandem kriechen und sich dort feige verstecken. Schließlich hatte er nichts Schlimmes getan. Es gab keine Schulregel, die besagte, dass ein Schüler nur am Tisch seines eigenen Hauses sitzen durfte. Glaubte Harry zumindestens. Sicher war er sich zwar nicht, aber Hermine, die so etwas immer wusste, würde er bestimmt nicht fragen. Sollten sie ihm doch alle mal den Buckel runterrutschen. Wütend stob er aus der Halle, rief Ron, der soeben gähnend in der Tür erschien zu, dass er ihn im Unterricht sehen würde und verließ eilig das Gebäude. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich bewegen zu müssen, zu laufen oder noch besser: zu fliegen.

Sein Besen lag oben im Gryffindor-Turm. Harrys Blickt glitt an dem alten Gemäuer hinauf und blieb schließlich an dem Fenster hängen, dass zu seinem Schlafsaal gehören musste. Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab und er flüsterte: „Accio Feuerblitz!"

Sekunden nachdem er den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, zerbarst die Scheibe des Fenster laut klirrend in tausend Einzelteile, als sein Besen hindurch schoss. Erschrocken sah Harry sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass niemand- und besonders nicht Filch- in der Nähe war, um ihn für sein Missgeschick zu bestrafen. Er streckte die Hand aus und fing den Besen auf. Dann rannte er um eine Ecke, vergewisserte sich kurz, dass ihn wirklich niemand sah, sprang auf seinen Besen und schwang sich in die Luft.

Er schoss fast senkrecht in die Höhe und die Geschwindigkeit nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Trotzdem wurde er nicht langsamer oder änderte gar den Winkel, in dem sein Besen stieg. Erst als er so hoch war, dass ihn garantiert niemand mehr erkennen konnte, drehte er abrupt um und ging zum Sturzflug über. Er hatte die kurze Pause nicht genutzt, um genug Atem zu schöpfen und so zwang er sich schließlich, langsamer zu werden. Er keuchte, als er merkte, wie kalt die Luft in dieser Höhe war und sah, dass der größte Teil der Verbotenen Waldes in so dichtem Nebel lag, dass lediglich die Spitzen der Bäume daraus hervorragten. Die Strahlen der Sonne leckten nur nutzlos an den Rändern entlang, ohne die weißen Schwaden wirklich vertreiben zu können.

Lange glitt Harry über den Verbotenen Wald hinweg und machte seinem Zorn Luft, indem er immer gewagtere Manöver ausprobierte. Drehungen, Rollen, ja sogar Ab- und Aufsteigen während des Fluges probierte er aus. Mehr als einmal wäre er dabei fast vom Besen gefallen, doch das erhöhte die Spannung nur und er fühlte sich leicht und frei. Ein wahnsinniges Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, dass irgendwann jedoch dadurch geschmälert wurde, dass Harry den Ton der Schulglocke vernahm, die zur ersten Stunde rief.

Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick über die weite Landschaft, beeilte Harry sich, um noch pünktlich zu Zauberkunst zu erscheinen. Er wollte probieren, ob die Sache mit der Konzentration auch bei dem neuen Feuer-Zauber wirkte.

-

Gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Unterrichts beginn schlüpfte Harry in die Klasse und ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron fallen. Den strafenden Blick von Hermine ignorierte er einfach und stieß Ron grinsend in die Seite. „Ich muss dir nachher mal was Irres zeigen.", flüsterte er aufgeregt, wurde jedoch durch das erscheinen von Professor Flitwick von weiteren Erklärungen abgehalten. Der kleine Lehrer kletterte auf seinen Bücherstapel und erklärte zunächst die Bedeutung und die Wichtigkeit des Feuers allgemein und ging dann sehr zur Freude der Klasse zum praktischen Teil über. Er erläuterte die richtige Betonung des Zauberspruchs und wiederholte mehrer Male den entscheidenden Schwung mit dem Stab, der das Feuer lenken sollte. Zum Schluss ließ er auf allen Tischen Kerzen erscheinen, an denen die Schüler den Zauber üben sollten.

Harry besah sich seine Kerze, schielte kurz zu Hermine hinüber und konzentrierte sich. „Incendio!", lautete der Spruch, mit Betonung auf der zweiten Silbe. Zischend ausgesprochen und der richtige Stoß mit dem Zauberstab. Harry konzentrierte sich. Wie schon in der Nacht fühlte er, wie wieder eine Verbindung entstand, seine Magie Gestalt annahm und, geleitet durch den Spruch und die Bewegung des Zauberstabs auf den Docht der Kerze übersprang.

Ungläubig blinzelnd betrachtete Harry eine Kerze. Sie brannte tatsächlich und er hörte, wie Hermine ein erstauntes „Oh!", von sich gab. Siegessicher lächelnd drehte er sich um. Doch leider brannte auch ihre Kerze schon. Er hatte gehofft, dass er der Erste war, der diesen Spruch beherrschte.

Hermine lächelte und wies auf seine Kerze. „Super, Harry. Du bist echt gut geworden."

„Danke!", würgte er hervor, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine Worte Lügen und das wusste er auch. Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte Harry sich über Hermine, doch er schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, und brachte lediglich die Flamme mit angefeuchteten Fingern wieder zum Verlöschen. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Ron zu, der sich redlich bemühte.

„Incendio!", befahl Ron seiner Kerze nun schon zum wiederholten Mal, aber diese dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu entzünden.

„Oh oh, Mister Weasley", seufzte Professor Flitwick, der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst, mit Sorgefalten auf der Stirn. „Wie mir scheint, brauchen Sie noch ein wenig Übung. Sehen Sie nur, wie Miss Granger es macht. Sie müssen die Bewegung mehr stoßartig ausführen und dürfen den kleinen Aufwärtsschwenker mit dem Stab am Ende nicht vergessen, sonst ersticken sie die Flamme sofort wieder."

Ron warf einen missmutigen Blick zu Hermine hinüber, die gerade ihre so eben erloschene Kerze, erneut mit dem Flammenzauber ansteckte. „Also schön.", knurrte er und schwang den Zauberstab. „Incendio!", rief er laut und fuchtelte auf die angegebene Weise mit dem Stab.

Ein beherztes Eingreifen von Professor Flitwick löschte den Brand, den er damit in Lavender Browns Haaren entfacht hatte. „Vorsichtig Mister Weasley!", mahnte er den zerknirschten Ron und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Das Feuer ist nicht umsonst ein ebenso gepflegtes wie gefürchtetes Element. Es kann von großem Nutzen sein, wenn man es beherrscht, aber es kann katastrophale Folgen haben, wenn man zu leichtsinnig damit ist."

„Ich hasse dich!", zischte das Lavender Ron an und besah sich den Schaden, den er angerichtete hatte. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich die wachsen lassen musste?"

„Reg dich nicht so auf, Lavender.", meinte Harry lässig. Er hatte sich die ganze Szene bis jetzt nur stumm beobachtet und sich köstlich amüsiert. „Die wachsen doch wieder. Frag doch mal Snape, ob er ein Haarwuchsmittel für dich hat."

„Klappe, Harry.", fauchte jetzt auch Lavenders beste Freundin, Pavarti Patil. „Dich hat keiner um deine Meinung gebeten. Vielleicht könntest du etwas rücksichtsvoller sein. Du weißt doch, wie stolz Lavender auf ihre Haare ist."

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch, meine Herrschaften.", mahnte Professor Flitwick und drohte den Anwesenden freundlich mit dem Zeigefinger. „Ein Feuerzauber ist noch lange kein Grund, die Gemüter so zu erhitzen."

„Entschuldige Lavender. War ja nicht so gemeint.", sagte Harry beschwichtigend, warf jedoch Ron einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als er sich umdrehte.

„Nun ja, dann ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung.", verkündete Professor Flitwick. „Mister Potter, lassen Sie mich doch mal _ihren_ Feuerzauber sehen."

Harry stellte sich vor seine Kerze, konzentrierte sich und schwang den Zauberstab. „Incendio!", murmelte er und sofort sprang an dem Docht wieder eine kleine Flamme empor.

„Wunderbar!", freute sich Professor Flitwick und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „5 Punkte für Gryffindor, Mister Potter. Sie haben wirklich gut aufgepasst, was Miss Granger gemacht hat."

Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf zu seinem Lehrer herum. Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und sagte mit leicht drohendem Unterton in seine Stimme:

„Ich kann das auch ohne Miss Grangers werte Mithilfe."

„Sicher.", meinte Professor Flitwick zögernd und warf Harry einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Dann zog er sich in eine andere Ecke des Klassenraums zurück, um die dortigen Schüler zu prüfen.

„Das war klasse, Harry.", lobte Ron und versuchte erneut, seine Kerze zu entzünden. „Zeigst du mir mal, wie man das macht?"

Harry riss sich zusammen, schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ron zu.

„Ich kann´s dir nicht genau erklären.", gab er zu und murmelte den Spruch erneut, so dass seine Kerze wieder entflammte. „Irgendwie war es auf einmal da. Wenn man es erstmal drauf hat, ist es nicht mehr schwierig. Es ist eben nicht nur die Bewegung und der Spruch. Du musst _sehen_, was dein Zauber bewirken soll, und deine Kraft dann so bündeln, dass sie deinem Befehl gehorcht."

Er brach ab, als er sah, dass Ron ihn zweifelnd ansah.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte der leicht besorgt. „Du klingst irgendwie nicht nach dir selbst."

„Aber du hast dich gesehen, dass es funktioniert. Warum glaubst du mir nicht?", fuhr Harry auf.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich dir nicht glaube.", antwortete Ron lachend. „Ich hab mich nur gewundert, woher du das auf einmal alles weißt. Wenn wir sonst einen Spruch zum ersten Mal durchgenommen haben, warst du nicht besser als ich."

Harry beschloss nicht näher darauf einzugehen, weil er sich sonst wahrscheinlich eh nur dumme Kommentare hätte anhören dürfen. So schwieg er und versuchte sich erneut an dem Feuerzauber. An. Aus. An. Aus. Ein faszinierendes Spiel, das Harry anfing Spaß zu machen. Immer schneller ließ er die Flamme aufflammen und verlöschen bis ihm Ron mit einem Mal auf die Schulter tippte.

„Harry…", quietschte er und schluckte hörbar. „Was _machst_ du da?"

„Was soll ich schon machen?", erwiderte Harry gelangweilt. „Ich übe den Feuerzauber."

„Ohne Zauberstab?", fragte Ron nach. Harry sah auf und folgte dann dem ungläubigen Blick seines Freundes. Tatsächlich! Er hatte seine Hand mit dem Stab zwischenzeitlich auf dem Tisch gelegt und er die Kerze allein mit dem gemurmelten Spruch in Brand gesetzt.

„Ups, das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt.", murmelte er und blickte seinen Freund betroffen an.

Ron sah Harry scheel von der Seite an und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Weißt du, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst. Man stelle sich vor, du wärst in Slytherin. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Daraufhin mussten Harry und Ron beide gleichzeitig loslachen, so dass sich die halbe Klasse nach ihnen umsah. „Das muss ich Hermine erzählen.", grinste Ron schließlich, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. „Die wird Augen machen."

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry ihm scharf und flüsterte dann: „Ich will nicht, dass jemand es mitbekommt. Das muss erstmal unser Geheimnis bleiben, ok?"

„Klar!", beruhigte Ron ihn. „Ich kann schweigen, wie ein Grab."

„Ja, ja, und ich werde Zaubereiminister", versetzte Harry ihm noch, bevor die Stunde beendet war. Sie beeilten sich, den inzwischen reichlich aufgeheizten Raum zu verlassen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du auch ein Animagus wirst, Harry.", witzelte Ron und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass Animagi beim Zauberei-Ministerium registriert werden müssen.", dozierte Hermine, ohne den Blick von ihrem Verwandlungsbuch zu heben.

„Ja genau.", antwortete Ron gedehnt und zog vielsagend mit dem Finger sein unteres Augenlid herunter. „Weil das ja auch alle machen."

„Es _ist_ Vorschrift und Harry will sich bestimmt nicht auf die Stufe von _gewissen Leuten_ begeben."

Jetzt wurde es Harry zu bunt. „Was willst du damit sagen, Hermine?", fuhr er sie an. „Wenn du was über meinen Vater oder Sirius zu sagen hast, dann sag es und mach nicht so komisch Andeutungen."

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, Harry es tut mir Leid, ehrlich. An die beiden hab ich doch gar nicht gedacht. Ich meinte eigentliche diese impertinente Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn, die ihre Animagusgestalt genutzt hat, um die Leute auszuspionieren. Außerdem denk doch bitte mal daran, was Sirius und deinem Vater die Sache letztendlich eingebracht hat. Wenn sie und Peter Pettigrew nicht…"

„GENUG!", brüllte Harry. „Als nächstes fängst du wohl wieder damit an, dass Sirius selber schuld ist an seinem Tod. Jetzt auch noch mein Vater? Das geht zu weit!"

„Aber Harry, das hat sie nun _wirklich_ nicht gesagt.", ging Neville nun dazwischen. „Reg dich mal wieder ein bisschen ab."

„Sehr gut, Mister Longbottom.", unterbrach die kühle Stimme von Professor McGonagall die Szene. Ihr strenger Blick wanderte zu Harry. „Wenn Sie so eine hervorragende Stimme haben, Mister Potter, sollte ich vielleicht überlegen, Sie beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel auf den freien Kommentatoren-Platz von Mister Jordan zu setzen, anstatt Sie spielen zu lassen."

„Aber das können Sie nicht machen, Professor.", keuchte Ron entsetzt. „Das ist das Spiel gegen Slytherin…"

Doch Professor McGonagall schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Geste das Wort ab. „Sie werden sich wundern, _was_ ich alles kann, Mister Weasley. Und nun rein mit Ihnen, wir werden nichts lernen, wenn wir weiter hier auf dem Gang herumstehen, nicht wahr?"

Unwillig murmelnd folgte die Klasse ihrer Hauslehrerin in den Klassenraum. Die ganze Stunde über wagte nicht einer, ein falsches Wort zu sagen, aus Angst, die Lehrerin könnte ihre Drohung, die Quidditch-Mannschaft zu dezimieren, doch noch wahr machen. Nach dem Unterricht hielt Professor McGonagall Harry zurück. Als auch der letzte Schüler die Klasse verlassen hatte, schloss sie die Tür und kam langsam auf Harry zu. In ihren Augen stand echte Sorge.

„Ich werde Sie diesmal nicht bestrafen, Mister Potter", begann sie leise. „Ich weiß, dass Sie im Moment eine schwierige Zeit durchmachen. Die Ereignisse vor den Ferien haben bei uns allen Spuren hinterlassen. Machen Sie es sich nicht schwere, als es ist."

„Ist gut, Professor.", murmelte Harry verlegen und blickte zu Boden. Dass die sonst recht gefasste Lehrerin so besorgt war, machte ihn unruhig. Es war doch gar nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert. Gut, er hätte Hermine nicht so anfahren sollen, als alle dabei waren, aber sonst…

„Und überschätzen Sie sich nicht.", mahnte die Lehrerin nun wieder etwas schärfer. „Eine Animagus-Verwandlung ist kein Kinderspiel. Sie ist äußerst riskant und gefährlich, besonders wenn, man sie ohne Anleitung lernt."

Harry schwieg. Was hätte er auch dazu sagen sollen? Dass er es nicht versuchen wollte? Das wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen, denn er hatte die ganze Stunde darüber gebrütet, ob er auch diese Begabung geerbt hatte, dieses Mal natürlich von seinem Vater.

Seine Hauslehrerin schien ähnlich zu denken. „Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie ein gewisses Talent für eine Animagus-Verwandlung oder eine andere Eigenverwandlung besitzen. Doch ich bitte Sie inständig, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Machen Sie Fehler de Vergangenheit nicht schlimmer, in dem Sie sie noch einmal begehen."

„Ich werd´s mir merken, Professor. Kann ich jetzt gehen.", murmelte Harry.

Profesor McGonagall schenkte ihm noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick, dann nickte sie. „Sicher können Sie das."

Harry drehte sich um und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als sie noch hinzufügte. „Und schlafen Sie mal wieder etwas mehr. Nachts Pläne im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schmieden, wird ihre Noten nicht unbedingt zum Positiven verändern."

Harry stutzte kurz, nickte dann aber und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Dabie dachte er darüber nach, was Professor McGonagall über die nächtliche Zusammenkunft im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt hatte. Er sollte vielleicht besser herausbekommen, woher sie das nun schon wieder wusste.


	14. Nächtliche Entdeckungen

**Somewhere I belong (Linkin Park)**

_  
And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
_

**-o0o-**

**Nächtliche Entdeckungen**

"Also ich verstehe das immer noch nicht.", brach Ron frustriert seinen Aufsatz ab. „Erklär es mir noch mal! Warum brauchen Muggel dieses Ferne-Sehen?"

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich die Augen. „Es heißt _fernsehen_!", beschwerte er sich, „und außerdem habe ich dir das jetzt schon dreimal erklärt. Es zeigt Dinge, die woanders in der Welt passieren, ohne dass die Muggel da selbst hingehen müssen. Sie haben schließlich keine Portschlüssel oder so was. Wenn sie reisen, dauert das eben manchmal sehr lange. Außerdem können gar nicht alle irgendwo sein, wo was los ist. Stell dir einfach vor, die Bilder im Tages-Propheten würden sich immer weiter bewegen."

Rons Ohren waren inzwischen ganz rot, während er verzweifelt versuchte, Harrys Erklärungen mitzuschreiben. Dann betrachtete er stirnrunzelnd sein Gekritzel. „Hoffentlich kann ich das morgen noch lesen. Also ist das Fernsehen eigentlich nur so etwas, wie ein großes Fernrohr, dass sich die Muggel in ihr Wohnzimmer stellen."

„Ja, so ungefähr.", murmelte Harry, während er an seinem Aufsatz über Harpienfedern für Snape saß. Ron war so nett gewesen, ihm das entsprechende Buch zu besorgen, so dass Harry nicht Madame Pince um Erlaubnis hatte bitten müssen, um die Bibliothek betreten zu dürfen. Aber wenn Ron ihn weiter so löcherte, konnte er seine Arbeit vergessen.

„Aber diese komische Maus… gibt es die auch wirklich?", tönte Rons entnervende Stimme in Harrys Hausaufgaben. Der seufzte und entschloss sich, _erst_ Ron zu helfen und _dann_ seine eigenen Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Was für Mäuse denn nur?", fragte er so liebenswürdig wie es ihm in seinem Zustand noch möglich war.

„Na die mit den großen Schuhen und der roten Hose.", erklärte Ron ernst „Warte mal, ich mal sie dir auf."

Unter Harrys ungläubigen Blick entstand etwas, dass aussah wie die Kreuzung aus einer Ratte und einem Clown. Aber die Ohren waren wirklich gut getroffen. Für jemand der absolut nicht wusste, _was _er da zeichnete. Harry versuchte verzweifelt gegen sein Lachen anzukämpfen, doch schließlich verlor er und platzte lauthals los:

„Ron, das ist Micky Maus. Die gibt es doch nicht in echt."

Ron legte seine Stirn in angestrengte Denkfalten. „Du hast aber gesagt, dass das Muggel-Fernsehen Sachen zeigt, die es wirklich gibt. Und warum bitte schön gibt es _die_ dann nicht?" Er wies anklagend auf sein Bild.

Harry japste immer noch und grinste Ron an. „Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut, dass ihr keinen Strom im Fuchsbau hab. Sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich auch eins von diesen fernsehsüchtigen Kindern."

„Häh?" Völliges Unverständnis stand jetzt auf Rons Gesicht. „Was für Kinder? Harry, warum lachst du so über mich. Das ist absolut nicht witzig. Ich habe auch nicht über dich gelacht, als du dich per Flohnetzwerk in die Nokturn-Gasse katapultiert hast."

„Ok, ok, ich erklär´s dir.", gluckste Harry. „Nicht alles, was du im Fernsehen siehst, ist echt. In Wahrheit besteht der größte Teil des Programms aus Unterhaltungs-Sendungen. Deren Inhalt ist erfunden und wird lediglich von Schauspielern dargestellt. Das sind Leute, die lernen so zu sprechen und auszusehen, als wären die Sachen, die sie sagen, echt. Das Ganze wird dann mit einer Kamera ausgezeichnet und kommt schließlich ins Fernsehen. So, als würde jemand Theater spielen, nur dass das eben überall zu sehen ist, wo die Leute einen Fernseher haben. Außerdem gibt es dann noch die Zeichentrickfilme. Die bestehen aus lauter aneinander gereihten Bildern, die alle fotografiert und dann ganz schnell hintereinander gezeigt werden. Warte mal, so…"

Harry malte schnell ein paar Strichmännchen und demonstrierte Ron, wie ein Daumenkino funktioniert. Dessen Augen hatten inzwischen die Größe von Suppentellern angenommen und seine Ohren glühten wie die Beleuchtung eines Christbaums. „Wow!", sagte er immer wieder. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die Muggel solche Sachen haben… das muss ich Dad erzählen. Unfassbar."

Während Ron sich wieder mit Feuereifer seinem Aufsatz widmete, sah Harry aus dem Fenster. Es hatte sich inzwischen schlechteres Wetter eingestellt und schwere Regntropfen klatschten monoton gegen das Fenster. Er stand auf und blickte hinunter auf die verlassenen Schlossgründe. Alles war grau und trostlos und Harry spürte, wie sich bei dem Anblick ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Wütend ballte er die Hände in den Taschen seines Umhangs zu Fäusten. Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er würde Sirius zurückholen und dann wäre alles wieder gut.

Sein Blick traf sich mit dem Blick seines Paten, dessen Reflektion jetzt deutlich sichtbar in der dunklen Fensterscheibe zu sehen war. Tiefschwarze Seen musterten Harry und er fühlte, wie ein eisiger Hauch seine Wange streifte. Erschreckt sah er sich um, doch dann erkannte er, dass lediglich eine Zweitklässlerin und ihre Freundin den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten und der Wind jetzt kalt durch das Portraitloch fuhr. Von draußen konnte man noch die Fette Dame schimpfen hören.

Er drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um. Sirius Spiegelbild war verschwunden, als hätte es nie existiert. Harry seufzte leise und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Aufmerksam sah er sich in dem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftraum um. Einige Drittklässler unterhielten sich mit Ginny, die ihnen offensichtlich gerade mit viel Erfolg welche von Fred und Georges Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien verkaufte. Viele der anderen saßen noch über ihren Hausaufgaben und die, die schon fertig waren, spielten oder tauschten Schokofroschkarten. Irgendwie schien ihm das alles so weit weg zu sein.

Harry zog die Beine zu sich auf das Fensterbrett, lehnte sich an die Fensterscheibe und schloss die Augen. Die leisen Gespräche, das Lachen, das ab und an auftretende Knallen der Karten einer Runde „Snape explodiert", all das verschwamm langsam zu einem hintergründigen Raunen. Gehörte er eigentlich noch hierher? War das, was er hier lernte eigentlich noch wichtig? Er musste selber lächeln, bei dieser Frage. Natürlich war das wichtig. Schließlich musste er irgendwann mal die Welt retten. Wer sonst würde das schon machen wollen?

Doch was wäre danach? Was wäre, wenn Harry wirklich irgendwann mal auf Voldemort treffen würde? Wie lange würde das wohl noch dauern. Lange sicherlich nicht. Dort draußen herrschte jetzt schon fast ein Ausnahmezustand. Hermine hatte beim Abendessen aus der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten, die es seit einigen Wochen zu geben schien, vorgelesen, dass inzwischen sogar schon Muggel anfingen, die Vorgänge der Zauberwelt zu bemerken. Immer wieder kam es zu Übergriffen und Hinterhalten. Die Vergissmichs hatten alle Hände voll zu tun und waren inzwischen fast 24 Stunden am Tag im Einsatz. Die Scherze mit den explodierenden Toiletten vor einigen Monaten waren offensichtlich nur der Anfang gewesen.

Heute Morgen hatten Voldemorts Anhänger ein Zugunglück in der Gegend von Stratford verursacht. Nur dem beherzten Eingreifen einiger Regierungszauberer war es zu verdanken, dass keiner der Muggel zu Schaden gekommen war. Harry wusste, dass wohl nur er diesem Wahnsinn irgendwann würde Einhalt gebieten können. Doch er hatte Angst davor. Wie sollte ausgerechnet _er_ Voldemort aufhalten? Er hatte doch bis jetzt immer nur verdammtes Glück gehabt. Sicherlich, im letzten Jahr hatte er sich von den anderen überzeugen lassen, dass er tatsächlich etwas Besonderes war, aber jetzt…

Eine Präsenz schon sich zwischen Harry und seine trübseligen Gedanken. Jemand war neben ihn getreten und er öffnete die Augen. Sirius stand neben ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Sein Pate stand so, dass er Harrys Blick auf den Gemeinschaftsraum fast völlig verdeckte. Harry fröstelte, als hätte ihm jemand bei einem Sonnenbad seinen Schatten auf ihn geworfen. Dann aber schloss er die Augen wieder und horchte in sich hinein. Er hatte in Solomons Buch etwas über die magischen Ströme gelesen, die den Körper eines Zauberers ebenso wie das Blut ständig durchströmten. Tief in ihm loderte mit einem Mal eine kleine Flamme auf und er ließ sie langsam wachsen bis sich ihre Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien. Seine magische Quelle. Sie würde es sein, die es ihm ermöglichte, Voldemort ein für alle Mal in die Flucht zu treiben.

Harry spürte nicht, wie seine Hände taub und seine Füße eisig wurden. Er merkte nicht, wie seine Lippen blau wurden und hörte nur am Rande, wie Ron ihm zurief, dass er jetzt schlafen gehen würde. Harry war in seiner Magie und Sirius war bei ihm. Sein Pate half ihm, die Flamme zu schüren und die Verbindung stärker werden zu lassen. Sirius würde niemals zulassen, dass Harry etwas passierte, das stand für ihn fest. Er würde immer für Harry da sein… und die bewusste Welt versank wieder einmal im Dunkel.

-

Harry erwachte von einem leisen Geräusch. Alarmiert wollte er hochschrecken, doch dann zwang er sich, regungslos zu verharren. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Was war das für ein Geräusch? Unter ihm befanden sich schwere Holzbohlen und seine Schläfe pochte, als hätte er einen heftigen Schlag erhalten. War das wieder eine Vision?

Nein, dazu war das hier zu real. Außerdem lag er unter einer weichen Decke und wenn er sich den kleinen Bildausschnitt, den er durch die halbgeöffneten Augen sah, genau betrachtete, schien er sich immer noch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu befinden. Aber warum lag er dann auf dem Fußboden und was waren das für Geräusche. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er.

„Oh nein, oh nein", quiekte eine leise Stimme, die Harry seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Das wird Professor Dumbledore gar nicht gefallen." Diesem Satz folgte ein Hicksen und ein unglückliches Schluchzen zusammen mit einem leisen Klirren wie von… Butterbierflaschen?

Harry rappelte sich nun doch vom Boden hoch und blickte sich in dem halbdunklen Raum um. Neben dem Kamin saß eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt, kaum größer als ein Cockerspaniel. Ein Hut saß schief auf dem Kopf und durch die Löcher darin staken große Fledermausohren. Die kleine, ihm nur zu gut bekannte Hauselfe nahm einen neuen Schluck aus einer Butterbierflasche und rülpste erstaunlich laut.

„Winky!", sagte Harry automatisch. Winky schrak zusammen und ließ die Flasche fallen, die umkippte und den Rest ihres Inhalts gleichmäßig auf dem Fußboden verteilte. Die tennisballartigen Augen der Hauselfe füllten sich mit Tränen und ihr Mund zitterte, als sie laut aufschluchzte.

„Oh, Harry Potter ist wach. Es tut Winky leid, dass sie ihn geweckt hat. Winky wollte Harry Potter nicht wecken. Winky ist eine dumme, kleine Hauselfe. Oh, es tut ihr so leid."

Bevor sie richtig anfing zu weinen, stand Harry schnell auf und trat zu ihr an den Kamin.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Winky.", versucht er sie zu beruhigen und kramte erfolglos in seiner Tasche nach einem Taschentuch. „Aber was _machst _du hier?"

Winky sah verschämt zu Boden und rang mit sich. Anscheinend hielt sie irgendetwas davon ab, Harry zu antworten. Hatte jemand Winky verboten, Harry diese Frage zu beantworten? Und wen ja, wer?

„Winky, _wer_ hat dich hergeschickt?", fragte Harry.

„Niemand!", quiekte Winky verschreckt. „Winky ist nicht hergeschickt worden und schon gar nicht von Professor Dumbledore." Sie zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub und sie hatte begonnen an ihrer Kleidung herumzuzupfen, dem Zeichen ihrer Freiheit von der Sklaverei, in der sich Hauselfen normalerweise befanden. Dass sie sich selber verraten hatte, schien ihr gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

„Winky!", beharrte Harry nun ungeduldig auf einer Antwort. „Warum hat Professor Dumbledore dich hergeschickt? Sollst du mir hinterher spionieren?" Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Professor McGonagall heute Mittag gesagt hatte. Er stand unter Beobachtung. Vielleicht war Winky jetzt eine Möglichkeit, mehr darüber zu erfahren.

Das kleine Wesen sah ihn aus großen, braunen Augen an und schluckte. Dann setzte sie zu einer Antwort an, die allerdings mehr als konfus war. „Also, Winky ist nicht hier, um Harry Potter zu beobachten, dazu ist sie gar nicht geschickt genug. Außerdem tut ihr das mit dem Butterbier leid. Dobby hat auch gesagt, Winky soll das nicht mehr trinken, aber Winky hat einfach nicht widerstehen können. Als der dunkle Mann Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, Harry Potter von der Fensterbank gefallen ist, hat der Professor Winky geschickt, dass er Harry Potter aufweckt. Und dann waren da diese Flaschen und die haben so gut gerochen, dass Winky einfach nicht mehr nachgedacht hat. Oh, es tut Winky so leid. Und dann hat Harry Potter so friedlich geschlafen, dass Winky ihn lieber zugedeckt und Butterbier getrunken hat. Aber Winky ist eine schlechte Hauselfe, sie hätte Harry Potter ins Bett bringen müssen, so wie Professor Dumbledore es ihr aufgetragen hat. Ist Harry Potter jetzt böse auf Winky?"

Diese ganze Geschichte war zwischendurch immer wieder mit Schluchzern und Hicksen gespickt, dass Harry Mühe hatte ihr überhaupt zu folgen. Am Schluss blickte ihn Winky so herzzerreißend an, dass er unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse.", antwortete er. „Eine Fensterbank ist eben nicht der beste Schlafplatz. Aber wer ist der Mann, der mit dem Professor gesprochen hat?"

Die kleine Hauselfe war immer noch sehr unglücklich, da sie ihr Geheimnis nicht bewahrt hatte, doch offensichtlich hatte Butterbier wirklich nicht den besten Einfluss auf ihr Pflichtbewusstsein. Sie überlegte so scharf, dass sie anfing zu schielen und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf.

„Es tut Winky sehr leid, aber sie kennt den Mann nicht. Er ist erst seit diesem Jahr in Hogwarts und Winky hat Angst vor ihm. Er mag keine Hauselfen und schickt uns immer weg. Nie lässt er uns seine Sachen aufräumen. Dabei würden wir so gerne auch ihm helfen. Hauselfen arbeiten gerne für Zauberer, auch wenn sie so schlecht sind wie Winky und Dobby und Kleindung haben."

Erst seit diesem Jahr in Hogwarts, das traf ja eigentlich nur auf einen zu: Ernest Solomon. Dem traute Harry durchaus zu, keine Hauselfen um sich haben zu wollen. Aber wie hatte er ihn beobachtet? Suchend sah er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um Eigentlich konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Bis sein Blick in eine der Ecken fiel, in der etwas an der Wand glänzte. Normalerweise wäre ihm das wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt, da das Feuer so weit heruntergebrannt war, dass man die normalen Gemälde nicht mehr erkennen konnte, stach dieses helle Rechteck heraus. Das Mondlicht fiel darauf und war seine Reflexion auf dem Fußboden vor dem Fenster. Ein Spiegel.

Irgendwie meinte Harry sich zu erinnern, dass sich zwei Mädchen darüber unterhalten hatten. Aber schließlich war das nur ein Spiegel und der interessierte Harry nun wirklich nicht die Bohne. Eine leichte Erschütterung schien durch die glatte Glasfläche zu gehen und Harry drehte sich schnell wieder zu Winky um. Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Je weniger „der Feind" von seinem Wissen ahnte, umso besser würde Harry ihn überraschen können.

„Es ist schon gut, Winky.", sagte er. „Ich bin müde, ich werde mich ins Bett legen. Sei doch so gut, und lösch das Feuer, wenn du nachher gehst. Und vielleicht solltest du auch das Butterbier wegwischen. Gute Nacht!"

Winky nickt immer noch hicksend und machte sich an die Arbeit. Harry hingegen ging zielstrebig auf die Treppe zum Turmzimmer zu und verschwand in dem Durchgang. Dort drückte er sich schnell gegen die Wand und wartete. Winky wühlte noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum umher und dann wurde es endlich vollständig dunkel. Fast vollständig, denn der Mond erhellte immer noch einige Bereiche mit seinem silbrigen Licht und das reichte Harry aus, um vorsichtig um die Ecke zu spähen.

Tatsächlich, der Spiegel leuchtete grade ein wenig zu stark um nicht verdächtig zu wirken. Wenn man nicht darauf achtete, sah man es wahrscheinlich gar nicht oder nahm einfach an, dass es sich um eine normale Spiegelwirkung handelte. So aber war Harry ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einen verzauberten Spiegel handeln musste. Wahrscheinlich funktionierte der so ähnlich wie eine Überwachungskamera und es gab dazu ein entsprechendes Gegenstück, in dem der Überwacher sein Opfer ohne Probleme beobachten konnte. Wer immer auch auf der anderen Seite stand konnte den gesamte Gemeinschaftraum überblicken. Fast den gesamten Raum, denn durch die Möbel konnte der Spiegel ja sicherlich nicht durchsehen. Aber vielleicht durch Tarnumhänge.

Frustriert stapfte Harry nun doch zum Schlafsaal hoch. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, konnte er nächtliche Ausflüge vergessen. Andererseits musste ja auch irgendjemand in den Spiegel hineinsehen, damit er überwachte werden konnte. Ob Solomon das allein machte? Oder hatte er noch Helfer dabei? Ganz sicher würde Harry ihn nicht danach fragen können, aber eines war sicher: An der ganzen Geschichte war irgendetwas faul. Warum ließ Dumbledore ihn selbst in Hogwarts überwachen? Er hatte diese Maßnahme ja noch gerade so verstanden, als er im Sommer bei den Dursleys war. Aber hier drohte ihm doch keine Gefahr.

Eine kleine, gehässige Stimme meldete sich in seinem Kopf.

_Vielleicht will man dich ja auch gar nicht beschützen. Vielleicht wollen sie viel mehr die anderen vor dir schützen_, flüsterte sie. Aber warum? Anscheinend schien die ganze Welt darauf zu warten, dass er irgendetwas ganz Schreckliches tat. Oder warteten sie darauf, dass er etwas nicht tat?

Vom ganzen Nachdenken begann Harry Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht zu denken. Er rieb sich langsam über die Beule, die auf seinem Kopf entstanden war, als er damit auf den Fußboden geknallt war. Warum war er davon eigentlich nicht aufgewacht? Das war alles sehr merkwürdig.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Nachttisch wo immer noch das Buch von Solomon lag. Er nahm es in die Hand und war für einen Moment versucht, es einfach aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Doch was hätte das gebracht. Gar nichts, außer, dass Solomon sicherlich sauer geworden wäre und außerdem Verdacht geschöpft hätte. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren. Harry wurden systematisch die Hände gebunden und er kannte noch nicht einmal den Grund dafür. Sein Blick irrte im Dunkel des Zimmers umher. Er war sich sicher, dass Sirius da irgendwo steckte, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Aber vielleicht…

Nein, das war ein dummer Gedanke. Selbst wenn Sirius etwas gegen diesen einen Spiegel unternehmen konnte, würde es vielleicht ort draußen noch mehr von ihnen geben. Der einzige Weg, die Spiegel wirksam auszuschalten, wäre, den Beobachter am anderen Ende unschädlich zu machen. Aber das war im Moment nicht so wichtig. Erstmal musste Harry noch mehr über diesen Torbogen herausfinden. Das Einzige, was ihm jetzt noch einfiel, was das Buch aus der Bibliothek. Er _musste_ es bekommen, koste es, was es wolle. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken legte er sich schlafen und versuchte. Vor dem Einschlafen nicht mehr an Sirius zu denken. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass ihm das nicht ganz gelang und Sirius Präsenz, sich erneut wie ein schwerer Schleier über ihn legte.

-

Während Harry am nächsten Morgen hastig sein Frühstück in sich hineinschaufelte, arbeitete sein Gehirn bereits an seinem Plan, sich das Buch zu beschaffen. Ihm war allerdings inzwischen ein fataler Fehler in _allen_ seinen Ideen aufgefallen. Selbst wenn er das Buch bekommen konnte, war er immer noch nicht in der Lage es zu lesen. Er würde Hilfe brauchen und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wen er fragen sollte. Die Aussicht, dass er heute Abend wieder Okklumentik bei Solomon hatte, steigerte seine Laune auch nicht gerade.

Mit halbem Ohr hörte er Ron zu, der Hermine noch mal die ganze Geschichte aus dem Klitterer auseinandersetzte, die Harry seinem Freund heute Morgen erzählt hatte. Hermine sah mehr als skeptisch drein und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihr die ganze Sache nicht passte.

„Ihr habt beide einen ganz gehörigen Knall, wisst ihr das?", entgegnete sie auf Rons Bericht hin und funkelte über dessen Schulter auch gleich Harry mit an, der sich unbeteiligt gab. „Wenn ihr jetzt schon Informationen aus dem Klitterer zu Rate ziehen müsst, könnt ihr mich gleich aus der Sache raushalten. Bei so einem Schwachsinn mache ich nicht mit. Macht, was ihr für richtig haltete, meine Meinung ist ja eh nicht gefragt. Ich gehe jetzt zu Zaubertränke."

Sie stand auf, warf Harry noch einen letzten undefinierbaren Blick zu und rauschte aus dem Saal.

Ron zuckte mit den Schulten. „Mädchen sind in dem Alter manchmal komisch, haben Fred und George auch immer gesagt. Und ich solle gar nicht erst versuchen, sie zu verstehen. Als wenn das je einer geschafft hätte… Au!"

Er rieb sich das Knie, gegen das ihm eine wutschnaubende Ginny getreten hatte. „Ihr tickt wirklich beide nicht mehr ganz sauber.", fauchte sie ihren Bruder und Harry gleichermaßen wütend an. „Wer keine Ahnung hat, sollte vielleicht manchmal einfach die Klappe halten, bevor er auf den Gefühlen von anderen Leuten rumtrampelt."

Ron verzog immer noch schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und blickte Ginny nach, die nun ebenfalls aus dem Saal stürmte, wohl um Hermine nachzulaufen.

„Und ansteckend ist das anscheinend auch noch. Womit haben wir das nur verdient?", brummte er und schüttete den letzten schluck Kürbissaft in sich hinein, bevor er auch in Richtung Muggelkunde verschwand.

Immer noch tief in Gedanken schlich Harry ein gutes Stück hinter Hermine in Richtung des Kerkers. Sollte sie doch schmollen, er hatte andere Sachen im Kopf. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Aufsatz fertiggeschrieben, so dass Snape ihm zumindest keine Strafarbeit verpassen konnte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Lehrer dafür eigentlich noch nie einen besonderen Grund gebraucht hatte. So ließ er sich neben Dean auf seinen Platz gleiten und erwartete das Unvermeidliche. Das Leben war manchmal echt zum Abgewöhnen.

Snape betrat den Raum wieder in Begleitung von Draco Malfoy, der sich ebenfalls wie selbstverständlich auf den Platz neben Hermine setzte. Allerdings blieb er dabei am äußersten Ende des Tisches kleben, wie Harry mit einem Grinsen bemerkte. Feiges Frettchen. Fürchtete sich wahrscheinlich davor, einem Schlammblut zu nahe zu kommen. Als wenn das wichtig gewesen wäre. Wichtig war nur, wieviel jemand auf dem Kasten hatte. Allerdings war Hermine auch da ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.

Harry unterbrach seine eignen Gedanken. Hermine war immer noch seine Freundin, auch wenn sie im Moment etwas daneben war. Und Draco Malfoy tat ihm bestimmt nicht leid. Naja, ein bisschen vielleicht, fügte er innerlich grinsend hinzu. Schließlich musste es echt anstrengend sein, die ganze Zeit vor Snape zu kriechen, was der Slytherin offensichtlich in diesem Schuljahr beschlossen hatte zu tun. Wahrscheinlich, damit ihm jemand seinen Hintern rettete, wenn er mal wieder den Mund zu voll nahm.

Der Gedanke gefiel Harry irgendwie. Es wäre fast eine Herausforderung, Draco Malfoy mal alleine zu erwischen und ihm endlich mal seine ganzen Gemeinheiten aus seinem dreckigen Mundwerk zu waschen, der kleinen Ratte. Außerdem würde Malfoy würde bestimmt nicht zugeben wollen, dass er Harry nicht gewachsen war, und petzen gehen. Harry lächelte leise vor sich hin, während er sich der Zubereitung seines neuen Trankes widmete. Vielleicht würde das seine Laune auch etwas bessern. Schließlich hatte es niemand so sehr verdient, wie dieser blonde Schwachkopf, wenn man mal von Snape persönlich absah. Und Hermine hatte auch gleich ein Problem weniger, wenn er Malfoy mal zeigte, dass er Harry und seine Freunde besser in Ruhe ließ.

Nach der Stunde blieb Harry in einem der Seitengänge stehen und folgte Malfoy in die dunklen, modrigen Gänge des Kerkerlabyrinthes. Wobei er wirklich vorsichtig sein musste, da der andere ausgewachsene Paranoia entwickelt zu haben schien, was Verfolger anging und sich ständig umsah. Aber Harry gelang es immer wieder, sich hinter eine Säule zu ducken oder hinter einem Mauervorsprung zu verschwinden, bevor Malfoy ihn entdeckte. Dummerweise musste er sich dabei auch immer mal wieder vor anderen Slytherin-Schülern verstecken, die hier unten anscheinend alle ihre persönlichen Abkürzungen hatten.

Enttäuscht stellte Harry am Ende fest, dass sich seine Verfolgungsjagd überhaupt nicht gelohnt hatte, denn nachdem sie den halben Kerker durchquert hatten, ging Malfoy zwei Treppen hinauf und blieb in einem Gang neben einer Schar Schüler stehen. So konnte ihn Harry sich nicht mehr vorknüpfen und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er Hermine zwischen den Schülern entdeckte. Das war ja interessant... Hermine und Malfoy hatten also noch mehr Kurse zusammen.

Ein Lehrer, den Harry nicht kannte, kam den Gang entlang. An den ungewöhnlich beschrifteten Büchern, die er im Arm trug ließ sich allerdings ablesen, um was für ein Fach es sich handelte: Alte Runen. Etwas, dass Harry sich im Leben nicht angetan hätte, denn wer wollte schon in alten, verstaubten Texten herumgraben, um schließlich ein Rezept für Löwenzahnsirup zu finden. So ein…

Harry hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Natürlich wollte er alte Texte übersetzen, und zwar einen ganz bestimmten. Nur würde er dabei sicherlich nicht die Hilfe von Hermine bekommen. Sein Blick blieb ein einem hellen Haarschopf hängen und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Nein, Hermine würde ihm sicherlich nicht helfen, aber vielleicht konnte er ja jemand andere dazu „überreden". Zunächst einmal musste Harry sich allerdings beeilen, um nicht zu spät zu „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" zu kommen.

Hagrid hatte bereits alle Schüler um sich gescharrt und bedachte Harry mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Allerdings war das unter den vielen Kopf- und Barthaaren sowieso nicht zu sehen, so ging Harry einfach nicht darauf ein und stellte sich neben Ron, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Und tatsächlich ging Hagrid einfach zum Unterricht über, ohne sich noch weiter um Harry zu kümmern oder ihn zurechtzuweisen.

Auf einem Gestell neben Hagrid saß Fawkes und beäugte neugierig die anwesenden Schüler. Der Feuervogel musste gerade einen neuen Lebenszyklus begonnen haben, denn seine Federn leuchteten noch in einem kräftigen Orange, dass mit zunehmendem Alter langsam in ein dunkles Rot übergehen würde, um dann schließlich in einer hellen Flamme zu einem Haufen Asche zu verbrennen. So in etwas lautete dann auch die Erklärung, die Hagrid zu dem Kreislauf, in dem sich jeder Phönix befindet.

„Wer kann mir denn sagen, was für außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten Phönixe noch haben?", fragte Hagrid gerade und sah seine Schüler aufmunternd an. Zögernd reckten sich einige Arme in die Luft. Harry hätte sich auch melden können, denn er wusste aus dieser Runde sicherlich am meisten über Phönixe.

Stattdessen ging Harry hinter den anderen Schülern vorbei und näherte sich Fawkes' Sitzplatz. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er ihren Antworten zu, die er schon in und auswendig kannte. Das Meiste klang, als wäre es direkt aus dem Lehrbuch abgelesen. Harry hingegen hatte schon mit Fawkes zusammen gegen Voldemort gekämpft, hatte seinem Gesang wirklich zugehört, anstatt nur davon gelesen zu haben und war durch seine Tränen von dem Gift des Basilisken geheilt worden. Er blieb neben dem Phönix stehen und sah in dessen unergründliche, schwarze Perlenaugen.

Mit einem Mal begann der Phönix unruhig zu werden. Er ruckte nervös mit dem Kopf von links nach rechts und trippelte auf seiner Sitzstange hin und her. Suchend sah sich Harry um, doch er konnte nichts entdecken, das Fawkes hätte erschrecken können. Vor allem war es fraglich, wovor ein Phönix überhaupt Angst haben sollte. Schließlich war es fast unmöglich, diese Tiere zu töten.

„Harry, ist was passiert?", ertönte plötzlich Hagrid tiefer Bass dicht neben Harry. Der drehte sich um und sah Hagrid direkt ins Gesicht.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Fawkes nur 'Guten Tag' gesagt." Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Bemerkung hob Harry die Hand und streckte sie in Richtung des Phönixes aus.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang, der Feuervogel breitete die Flügel aus und flog mit einigen gewaltigen Flügelschlägen auf das Dach von Hagrids Hütte. Dort ließ er noch einen trompetenden Schrei ertönen, machte es sich auf dem Dach bequem und hatte offensichtlich nicht die Absicht, dort in der nächsten Zeit wieder herunter zu kommen.

Ungläubig starrte Harry zu ihm hinauf. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Warum war Fawkes vor ihm weggeflogen? Hinter Harry ertönte erstes, unterdrücktes Gekicher, das innerhalb der nächsten Minute zu einem ausgewachsenen Gelächter werden würde. Wütend fuhr er herum und wurde sich bewusst, dass ihn aber auch wirklich die gesamte Klasse anstarrte. Harry merkte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

Pavarti und Lavender hielten es offensichtlich nicht mehr aus und prusteten lauthals los. Das war dann das Startsignal, auf das alle gewartete hatten und sämtliche Anwesenden inklusive Hagrid fielen in ein vielstimmiges Gelächter ein Dean musste sich vor lauter Lachen in das feuchte Gras setzen und Ron wischte sich so eben die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er zu Harry hinüber gelaufen kam.

"Mach dir nichts draus, Harry.", kicherte er. „Der olle Fawkes wollte eben nicht so, wie du dir das gedacht hast."

Er wollte Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Harry schüttelte sie wütend ab. Was dachten die denn eigentlich alle? Dass er hier der Klassenclown war? lücklicherweise ergriff Hagrid jetzt wieder das Wort, nachdem er sich erst einmal Gehör verschafft hatte, indem er sich röhrend die Nase schnäuzte. Er steckte das Taschentuch wieder weg und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nun ist es aber gut.", ermahnte er seine Klasse. „Wir sollten liebe aufhören über Harry zu lachen, denn so was kann jedem Mal passieren. Das seht ihr mal wieder, wie wichtig es ist, dass ihr im Unterricht gut aufpasst. Kann leicht sein, dass einem sonst mal ein Finger fehlt. Gibt ja noch interessantere Tiere als die Phönixe. Nu wollen wir aber mal…"

Was Hagrid wollte, hörte Harry schon nicht mehr. Er hatte sich bereit umgedreht und lief geradewegs auf das Schloss zu. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, seine Wangen brannten und das Gelächter seiner Klassenkameraden schallte darin wieder wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Selbst Ron hatte ihn ausgelacht. Das war einfach nicht fair. Er hatte nicht damit rechnen können, dass Fawkes hier draußen so komisch reagiert. Denn das war die einzige Erklärung, die es dafür gab. Wenn Harry den Phönix drinnen bei Dumbledore besucht hatte, war er immer sehr freundlich zu Harry gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die vielen anderen Schülers erschreckt.

Er wusste selbst, dass diese Theorie etwas hinkte, aber er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er möglicherweise einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber hatte er nicht mit Recht annehmen dürfen, dass Fawkes sich von ihm würde streicheln lassen. Es war immer so gewesen. Immer, wenn Harry besonders traurig oder verletzt gewesen war, hatte der Phönix ihm geholfen, ihn getröstete, ja ihm sogar das Leben gerettet. Warum war das jetzt so anders?

Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er rannte und aus irgendeinem Grund war er automatisch zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgelaufen. Die Fette Dame hielt gerade ein kleines Nickerchen und schnarchte leise in ihren Ausschnitt. Das nahm Harry erst einmal den Wind aus den Segeln. Ob er sie wecken sollte? Andererseits: was sollte er da drin? In einer halben Stunde gab es Mittagessen, dass würde er wohl oder übel in die Große Halle zurückkehren müssen und das hieß, den anderen wieder zu begegnen. Wütend trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand so das etwas Stab aus dem alten Gemäuer rieselte. Dummerweise weckte er so auch die Fette Dame.

„Passwort?", gähnte sie gelangweilt und sah Harry aus schläfrigen Augen an.

Harry rang mit sich, sollte er jetzt hineingehen oder lieber umkehren?

„Was denn nun? Rein oder raus? Hast du dich bald entschieden?", maulte die Fette Dame. „Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

„Der hilft doch sowieso nicht.", murmelte Harry, allerdings so laut, dass sie es auf jeden Fall verstehen musste. Innerlich zählte er langsam bis drei. Er kam allerdings nur bis zweieinhalb, als sie schon anfing, in den höchsten Tönen zu kreischen.

"WAS HAST DU GESAGT? So ein ungehobelter Klotz! Na warte, Bursche, dir werde ich mal Manieren beibringen. So was _hab_ ich ja noch nicht erlebt… Wenn du mir das nächste Mal unterkommst, kannst du mich auf Knien anflehen, dass du wieder rein darfst."

Darüber musste Harry allerdings grinsen. Wenn er das Passwort hatte, konnte sie ihm den Eintritt eh nicht verwehren. Das wäre ja auch noch schöner, wen er sich jetzt schon von Gemälden herumkommandieren lassen sollte. Aus lauter Übermut streckte er ihr auch noch die Zunge heraus und machte sich dann blitzschnell auf, die Treppe wieder zu verlassen, bevor ihm tatsächlich och das Trommelfell platzte. Eingebildete Schnepfe!

Am Fuß der vorletzten Treppe blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Jetzt hatte er zwar wieder bessere Laune aber nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten, wo er hingehen konnte. Nach oben in den Turm konnte er im Moment nicht, ohne sich eine gesalzenen Gardinenpredigt anhören zu müssen. In die Große Halle wollte er auch nicht, denn der Appetit war ihm jetzt gründlich vergangen. Was blieb waren die anderen türme, der Kerker oder ein zielloses Herumirren in den Gängen, bis er zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste musste.

Auf dem Astronomieturm war es zu dieser Jahreszeit schon recht zugig und außerdem ziemlich öde. Der Nordturm wurde von Professor Trelawney bewohnt und auf eine Wahrsagelehrerin, die mal wieder seinen baldigen Tod voraussagte, konnte er jetzt wirklich verzichten. Den letzten Turm schließlich wurde fast vollständig von der Eulerei eingenommen und etwas Langweiligeres als Eulen bei Tag konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen der Eingänge zum Kerker. Er überlegte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf. Da unten waren immer noch zu viele Slytherins unterwegs und um Malfoy beizukommen brauchte er erstens einen Plan und zweitens die Hilfe von Ron. Das war also auch keine besonders verlockende Idee. So fing Harry an durch die immer noch leeren Gänge zu wandern, in denen sozusagen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm herrschte. Es musste jede Minute läuten und so zog er sich in einen der Seitengänge zurück um das Gedränge abzuwarten.

Tatsächlich brauchte er nicht lange zu warten und die Klassenräume öffneten sich um ihre Schülerschar in Richtung der Futterkrippe zu entlassen. Kurz darauf verließen auch die Lehrer ihre Räume, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Als gerade Professor McGonagall vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Professor Sinistra an ihm vorbei ging, hatte Harry eine Idee. Eigentlich war das doch die Gelegenheit, sich einmal ein bisschen in Professor Solomons Räumen umzusehen. Er würde sicherlich ebenfalls zu Mittagessen gehen und da seine privaten Räume gleich hinter dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung lagen, würde Harry sich noch nicht einmal sehr verdächtig machen, wenn er doch dort aufhielt. Er hatte seine Schulsachen ja noch bei sich und konnte ebenso gut behaupten, er wolle sich noch ein bisschen auf den Unterrichtsstoff vorbereiten.

Nachdem auch die letzten Nachzügler aus den Gängen verschwunden waren, machte sich Harry auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock und lächelte versonnen vor sich hin. Sie glaubten vielleicht, sie konnte ihn überrumpeln, ihn überwachen und einsperren wie ein kleines Kind. Aber da hatten sie sich alle geschnitten. Er war inzwischen alt genug und er hatte genug Zeit in dunklen Ecken verbracht. Warum sollte er nicht selbst Nutzen aus den ganzen Dingen ziehen, die er in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts und darüber hinaus noch bei seinen ganzen Abenteuern gelernt hatte. Hogwarts war bis jetzt immer sein eigentliches Zuhause gewesen und er würde es nicht kampflos aufgeben.


	15. Solomons Geheimnis

**Pushing me away (Linkin Park)**

_I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you _

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

**-o0o-**

**Solomons Geheimnis**

Als Harry an Solomons Tür ankam, stellte sich ihm zunächst ein relativ massives Problem in den Weg: die Tür.

Ein einfaches _Alohomora!_ brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg und so sah es so aus, als wäre Harrys Ausflug schon zu Ende, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sich ja gleich denken können, dass ein Mann wie Solomon seine Tür besonders gut verschloss. Enttäuscht drehte Harry sich um und prallte erstaunt zurück. Vor ihm stand Sirius in der Mitte des Ganges und sah Harry an. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und ein leises Klicken erklang hinter Harry. Als er sich umdrehte schwang die Tür geräuschlos nach innen. Harry wollte sich gerade bei Sirius bedanken, als er Stimmen hörte, die langsam näher kamen. Ohne lange zu überlegen huschte Harry durch die Tür und ließ sie leise wieder ins Schloss schnappen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem horchte er, ob die ungebetenen Beobachter auf dem Flur vorbeigingen, doch die Stimmen hielten direkt vor der Tür an. Entsetzt erkannte Harry, dass es sich bei einer davon um Snape handelte. Wenn der ihn hier erwischte, konnte er sich seine Sachen _auf dem Postweg_ nachschicken lassen- Sirius hin oder her.

Gehetzt sah sich Harry im Zimmer nach einem Versteck um und entdeckte eine schmalen Spalt zwischen einem der vielen Bücherregale und einem Fenster. Schnell zwängte er sich in den Spalt und versuchte, möglichst kein verräterisches Geräusch zu verursachen. Doch allein sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er ernsthaft befürchtete, dass ihn jemand einfach hören _musste_. Er lehnte den Kopf rückwärts gegen das Regal und schloss die Augen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry erkannte an den Stimmen, dass es sich bei der zweiten Person um Solomon handeln musste. Wer auch sonst würde in dessen Privaträumen herumspuken, wenn man nicht gerade völlig hirnlos gewordener Jungzauberer? Angespannt verfolgte Harry, was sich hinter dem Regal abspielte.

„Das ist eigenartig.", murmelte Solomon nachdenklich und schloss die Tür wieder. „Ich hatte eigentlich eine zusätzliche Verriegelung an der Tür angebracht. Aber sie ist nicht mehr da. Und doch gibt es keinerlei Einbruchsspuren."

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie es einfach vergessen.", klang Snapes ironischer Ton in Solomons Überlegungen. „Vielleicht sollten wir Ihnen lieber eine Drehtür einbauen. Die wäre vielleicht geeigneter, ihre _Schätze_ zu bewachen."

„Passen sie auf, was sie sagen!", gab Solomon frostig zurück. „Immerhin haben ihnen meine _Schätze_, wie Sie sie nennen, auch schon aus der Klemme geholfen, Severus."  
„Wie Sie meinen, Ernest.", antwortete Snape gelangweilt. „Womit wir bereits beim Thema wären. Haben Sie sie?"

„Sofort.", antwortete Solomon und holte anscheinend etwas aus einer Schublade. „Sie haben einen ziemlich hohen Verbrauch."

„Das bringt meine Aufgabe so mit sich.", grollte Snape. „Wir können gerne tauschen, falls Ihnen der Sinn nach _spezieller_ Gesellschaft steht."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Nur fürchte ich, dass Sie dafür nicht _qualifiziert _genug sind."

„Was zu beweisen wäre...", entgegnete Solomon. „Aber lassen wir das. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Sicher…", pflichtete Snape süffisant dem älteren Mann bei. „Geistergeschichten wirken in der Mittagssonne auch nicht besonders einschüchternd."

Ein unwilliges Gemurmel war die einzige Antwort, die Snape auf diese Äußerung erhielt. Eine Zeit lang sagten die beiden Lehrer gar nicht, nur ein leises Klappen und das Geraschel von etwas wie Seidenpapier waren zu hören. Harry hätte zu gerne gewusste, was die beiden dort taten, aber er traute sich nicht nachzusehen.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Snape schließlich. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten bereits genügend hergestellt. Und das Armband ist zu auffällig. Wie soll ich denn das tragen?"

„Und wenn Sie es schlucken…", antwortete Solomon trocken. „Glauben Sie, der Schutz gegen den Cruciatus lässt sich in einen Bindfaden einweben. Ich habe mehrere Wochen daran gearbeitet. Aber wenn Sie ihn nicht wollen…"

„Schon gut.", knurrte Snape. „Ich werde es ausprobieren. Obwohl es mir lieber wäre, wenn ich es nicht brauchen würde. Was ist mit den Wisperwichten?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich um ein paar Exemplare gebeten. Offensichtlich geht dieser Werwolf auf eine längere Reise in Sachen seiner unsäglichen Verwandtschaft. Mögen sie alle in den tiefsten Tiefen des Ozeans ersaufen."

„Wie Recht Sie doch haben.", schloss sich Snape seinem Kollegen an. „Doch unglücklicherweise werden wir uns der Anwesenheit _dieses_ Werwolfs wohl noch länger erfreuen können."

„Ich werde Ihnen neue Wichte machen, sobald ich Gelegenheit habe, im Verbotenen Wald nach geeigneten Feen zu suchen. Bis jetzt fehlte dazu jedoch die Zeit. Aber Hagrid hat mir zugesichert, dass er mich am Wochenende begleiten würde."

„Das nützt mir aber nichts mehr.", begehrte Snape auf. „Was ist mit heute Abend?"

„Potter…"

Dieses eine Wort reichte aus, um Snape explodieren zu lassen. „Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst. Ernest, Sie haben sich doch nicht von diesem Potter-Virus anstecken lassen. Hat er Sie jetzt auch schon um den Finger gewickelt? Ich dachte, wenigstens Sie wären dagegen immun."

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus.", unterbrach Solomon ihn. „Wenn Sie ihre Aufgabe ernster genommen hätten, müsste ich jetzt gar nicht hier sein. Glauben Sie mir, _ich_ war nicht besonders erpicht auf die Stelle- ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen."

Snape murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Aber etwas anderes als eine neue Gehässigkeit würde es wohl nicht gewesen sein. Inzwischen wurde Harry sich bewusst, dass er eigentlich gar nicht in einer so schlechten Position war. Wenn die beiden ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatten, würden sie es wahrscheinlich auch weiterhin nicht tun. Trotzdem war ihm nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken, hinter einem Bücherregal festzusitzen, egal was er dabei herausfinden konnte. Es war eng und außerdem fing sein Fuß langsam an einzuschlafen. Nur machten die beiden Lehrer nicht unbedingt den Anschein, als würden sie sich in nächster Zeit hier wegbewegen.

Solomon ließ sich, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder und Snape schien es ihm gleich zu tun. Snape sprach eine kurze Formel und kurz darauf vernahm Harry das leise Klirren von Porzellan. Der Geruch von schwarzem Tee stieg ihm in die Nase und deutete auf ein längeres Gespräch hin. Harry seufzte innerlich und verfluchte sich selber bereits zum dritten Mal für seine dumme Idee.

Schließlich ergriff Solomon wieder das Wort. „Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung begrüße. In meinen Augen wären Sie durchaus befähigt, die Stelle auszufüllen, Severus. Aber Sie wissen, wie das aufgenommen worden wäre. Eine Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot ist nichts, das so leicht in Vergessenheit gerät, wenn man nicht über entsprechende Beziehungen verfügt. Aber trösten Sie sich. So unbeliebt die Dunklen Künste auch sind, so unterschätzt sind sie auch. Die wenigstens haben eine Ahnung davon, was man _wirklich_ vollbringen könnte."

„Wenn man sie denn anwenden kann…", warf Snape ohne Zweifel amüsiert dazwischen.

„Wenn Sie jemanden suchen, an dem Sie ihre schlechte Laune auslassen können, suchen Sie sich einen Schüler.", wies Solomon ihn zurecht. „Wobei das meinen Bobachtungen nach ohnedies ihr üblicher Gemütszustand zu sein scheint. Oder gibt es einen besonderen Anlass dazu?"

Snape schnaubte abfällig. „Abgesehen von dem angenehmen Wochenende, das ich vor mir habe? Oder den unfähigen Stümpern, mit denen ich meine Zeit vertrödeln muss und die sich hier _Schüler_ nennen?"

„Dafür sollte sich der Aufwand, den Sie mit ihrem eigenen Haus haben, doch erheblich verringert haben.", gab Solomon zu bedenken. „Immerhin habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass eine erhebliche Anzahl Schüler aus ihrem Haus nicht zum Schulbeginn erschienen ist."

„Was allerdings mehr Probleme mit sich bringt, als es im ersten Moment scheint.", grollte Snape. „Zum Beispiel darf ich mich damit herumschlagen, dass mein Quidditch-Team nur noch aus einem Mann besteht. Die eine Hälfte hat bereits einen Abschluss und der Rest ist nicht erschienen. Draco Malfoy heult mir seit Tagen die Ohren deswegen voll."

Das Thema interessierte Harry nun allerdings doch. So leise er konnte drehte er sich in seinem Versteck herum, wobei er sich halb auf die Fensterbank schieben musste, um die Beine überhaupt aneinander vorbei zu bekommen. Doch die Aktion blieb von den beiden Lehrern unbemerkt und so hatte Harry jetzt einen guten Blick auf die beiden „Opfer" seiner Lauschaktion.

Snape blickte missgelaunt in seine Tasse, währen Solomon die behandschuhten Hände aneinander gelegt hatte und sein Gegenüber mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen musterte. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen eine Schachtel und ein kleiner Beutel, in dem sich wahrscheinlich die ominösen Wisperwichte befanden, was immer das auch sein mochte.

„Ich dachte, der Malfoy-Erbe hätte es ihnen angetan.", brach Solomon schließlich das Schweigen.

Snape lächelte dünn. „Draco ist relativ effizient und nützlich, wenn es darum geht, Potter im Zaum zu halten. Aber ohne seine beiden _Freunde_, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, scheint er einen recht schweren Stand zu haben. Der gute Lucius wäre nicht entzückt, wenn er wüsste, was für ein Schwächling sein Sohn im Grunde genommen ist. Er hält viel von Draco."

„Sie nicht?", hakte Solomon nach. „Ich fand ihn, ehrlich gesagt, etwas farblos."

„Dann hätten sie ihn früher erleben müssen. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, Sie wären erstaunt, wie oft man die Worte 'mein Vater' in einem Satz erwähnen kann.", spottete Snape. „Der gute Lucius hat es schon immer verstanden, Leute für sich zu gewinnen und seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Offensichtlich versucht Draco, sich in dieser Richtung ähnlich erfolgreich zu zeigen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er in einigen Wochen wieder oben auf ist. Nur habe ich im Moment eben anderes zu tun, als mich um ihn zu kümmern. Auch wenn seine Mutter mich noch einmal _persönlich_ darum gebeten hat."

„Narzissa Malfoy…", meinte Solomon nachdenklich. „Ich habe von ihr gehört, sie aber nie getroffen. Sie kennen sich doch näher. Wie ist Ihre Einschätzung? Hat Dumbledore Recht, wenn er ihr traut?"

„Narzissa…", sinnierte Snape und nahm gedankenverloren noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, bevor er antwortete. „Seit der Heirat mit Lucius hat sie ein wenig von ihrem alten Biss verloren. Trotzdem ist sie eine recht beeindruckende Frau mit einem ausgeprägten Familiensinn, wenn man es denn so nennen will. Dass sie diesen _Black _allerdings so hoch schätzt, hätte ich nie gedacht. Eigentlich kommt der ihrer Definition eines Blutverräters doch recht nahe. Aber Narzissa hatte schon immer einen Schwäche für schöne Dinge. Vielleicht hat sie gehofft, Black irgendwann wieder 'im Schoß der Familie' begrüßen zu können. Zumal nach der Sache mit Askaban."

Harry ballte bei dem Ton, mit dem Snape den Namen seine Paten in den Raum spie, unwillkürlich die Faust. So ein verdammter Hund… nein, eine Schlange traf es wohl eher. Wie konnte er wagen, so von Sirius zu sprechen?

„Sie scheinen nicht sehr viel von Black zu halten.", stellte Solomon fest, während er Snape und sich noch Tee nachschenkte. „Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"

„Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts und es gab… Zwischenfälle, an die ich mich noch gut erinnern kann.", wich Snape der Frage aus.

„War dieser Werwolf auch dabei?", wollte Solomon wissen.

„Ja, er und Potters Vater.", knurrte Snape. „Aber vielleicht könnten wir dieses Thema jetzt beenden. Ich komme mir vor, wie bei einem Verhör."

Solomons Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sie müssen mich schon verstehen, Severus. Ich weiß gerne über die Zusammenhänge bescheid, wenn ich eine Aufgabe übernehme. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier sehr viel mehr hinter den Kulissen passiert, als man es auf den ersten Blick für möglich hält."

Snapes Gesicht verdunkelte sich und sein Blick wurde kalt. „Dann lassen Sie _mich_ da raus. Wenn ich seelischen Beistand von jemandem brauche, der noch nicht einmal eine Teekanne herbeizaubern kann, gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid. Einen Guten Tag noch."

Er stand auf, griff mit einer wütenden Bewegung nach dem Beutel von Solomons Schreibtisch und schickte seinem Kollegen noch einen letzten, feindseligen Blick, bevor er fluchtartig den Raum verließ.

Solomon sah ihm nach und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht leicht, mit den Schatten der Vergangenheit fertig zu werden.", sagte er leise und strich nachdenklich über seine Hände.

Die Schulglocke verkündete das Ende der Mittagspause und Solomon stand mit einem letzten Seufzen auf. Sein Blick blieb an den benutzten Tassen hängen und er blieb unschlüssig stehen. Dann ballte er eine Hand zu einer Faust, trat an den Schreibtisch und öffnete eine kleine Schublade. Er entnahm einen länglichen Kasten und öffnete mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck den Kasten.

Harry sah, dass Solomon einen länglichen Gegenstand in einem Futteral herausnahm. Als er den Gegenstand auswickelte, stellte Harry erstaunt fest, dass es ein Zauberstab war. Solomon hob den Stab, konzentrierte sich und sprach laut und deutlich „_Evanesco!"_

Lediglich _eine_ der Tassen auf dem Tisch verschwand. Solomon runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte den Spruch noch ein paar Mal, bis zum Schluss auch die Teekanne verschwand. Sichtlich erschöpft steckte Solomon den Stab wieder in sein Futteral, verschloss die Kiste und legte alles wieder in die oberste Schreibtischschublade. Dann nahm er noch einen weiteren Gegenstand aus der Schublade, und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Harry versuchte vorsichtig, seine Position so zu verändern, dass er sehen konnte, wann Solomon den Raum verließ. Ein heftiger Schmerz fuhr plötzlich durch seinen Fuß. Harry konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, nicht jedoch, dass er scharf die Luft einsog, als er die Belastung wieder von seinem eingeschlafenen Fuß nahm. Misstrauisch Solomon sah sich um. Harry duckte sich, so schnell es ging, wieder hinter das Regal und verharrte jetzt völlig regungslos, um sich nicht doch noch zu verraten.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen und lauschte auf jede Bewegung, die hinter dem Regal vor sich ging. Solomon brummte etwas, suchte aber nicht weiter nach der Ursache des Geräusches. Auch nachdem die Tür kurze Zeit später ins Schloss gefallen war, wartete Harry ab, bis er sich nach einer Weile halbwegs sicher sein konnte, dass Solomon den Raum wirklich verlassen hatte. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter dem Regal hervor und fand das Arbeitszimmer tatsächlich leer vor. Erst jetzt atmete er auf und humpelte aus seinem Versteck hervor.

Ärgerlich massierte er den schmerzenden Fuß und sah sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um. Er hatte gehört, dass Solomon noch irgendetwas gemacht hatte, bevor die Tür klappte. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Harry die Tür. Ob sie nun wieder verschlossen war? War da nicht ein leichter Glanz auf dem Holz, der nicht vom einfallenden Licht herrühren konnte. Neugierig trat Harry näher und konnte jetzt die feinen Zeichen erkennen, die rund um die Tür auf das Holz gemalt waren. Allerlei rote, blaue und gelbe Runen mischten sich mit Zahlen und Zeichen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass es nicht klug gewesen wäre, die Zeichen einfach wegzuwischen. Suchend sah er sich um, doch Sirius war nirgends zu entdecken. Wie sollte er jetzt hier hinauskommen? Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an Solomons Schreibtisch hängen. Wenn er schon hier festsaß, konnte er die Gelegenheit wenigstens nützen, um das zu tun, weswegen er hergekommen war. Für die versäumte Stunde in Verteidigung würde ihm schon eine Ausrede einfallen.

Neugierig begann Harry den Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen. In der obersten Schublade befand sich der Kasten mit dem Zauberstab. Harry öffnete ihn kurzentschlossen. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Zauberstab, offensichtlich wurde er jedoch gut gepflegt. Harry lachte leise auf auf. Wenn man dem glauben konnte, was er gesehen hatte, wurde er auch nicht oft benutzt.

In einer anderen, kleinen Schachtel fand Harry Stück von Ölkreide in verschiedenen Farben. Die hatte Solomon wahrscheinlich benutzt, um die Zeichen an der Tür anzubringen. Eine weitere, etwas größere Schachtel war leer, aber an dem Seidenpapier erkannte Harry, dass es sich um die Schachtel mit den Wisperwichten handeln musste. Enttäuscht drehte er die Schachtel um in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch einen der Wichte zu finden. Leider hatte er damit kein Glück. Frustriert stopfte er das Papier wieder zurück in die Schachtel und widmete sich der nächsten Schublade. Dort fand er verschieden große Dosen, die allesamt in einer winzigen, leicht kritzeligen Schrift etikettiert waren.

„Salbei, Oregano, Thymian…", las Harry. "Hirtentäschel, Rosmarin, Spitzwegerich…"

Er wollte die Dose schon wieder zurück in die Schublade legen, entdeckte er in einer Ecke eine kleine, etwas erbsengroße Kugel. Als er sie in die Hand nahm hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, keinen Gegenstand, sondern ein kleines Lebewesen in der Hand zu halten. Harry drückte ein wenig an der Kugel herum, bis sie schließlich mit einem leisen 'Ping' zersprang. Aus der geöffneten Hülle stieg eine kleine, leuchtende Kugel empor.

„Wow!", sagte Harry verblüfft und versuchte, nach der kleinen, schimmernden Leuchtkugel zu greifen. Die wich seiner Hand geschickt aus und verharrte dann wieder regungslos in der Luft. Er betrachtete das Leuchten genauer und meinte für einen Augenblick, ein Gesicht darin erkennen zu können. Ob das ein Wisperwicht war?

„Das muss ich Ron erzählen.", murmelte Harry staunend. „Der würde Augen machen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wozu so ein Wicht gut ist."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte scharf nach. Wenn Snape sie so dringend brauchte und wenn man von dem ausging, was er bis jetzt von Solomon gehört hatte… Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. Er sah den Wicht fest an und sagte laut und deutlich: „Ich wünsche, dass du Ron sagst, dass ich nicht zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste komme, weil ich in Solomons Büro festsitze. Er soll mir helfen kommen."

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, setzte sich der Wicht blitzartig in Bewegung und glitt auf das Fenster zu. Doch noch bevor das kleine Licht die Scheibe erreicht hatte, erschien wie aus dem Boden gewachsen Sirius und schloss ärgerlich die Hand um den kleinen Wicht. Ein kurzes Aufleuchten und als Sirius die Hand wieder öffnete, war der Wicht verschwunden.

Verblüfft blickte Harry auf die Stelle, an der sich so eben noch der Wisperwicht befunden hatte. Er schluckte, als er Sirius zornigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„War keine so gute Idee, was?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Aber ich hab tatsächlich herausgefunden, wie sie funktionieren. Ist doch eine klasse Erfindung. So was bräuchten wir mal bei den Prüfungen."

Harry merkte mit einem Mal, wie ihm kalt wurde und die Gänsehaut seine Arme hinaufkroch bis in den Nacken. Solomons Büro wirkte ganz unvermittelt düster und bedrohlich und die Zeichen an der Tür schienen ihn höhnisch anzufunkeln. Schatten ballten sich in den Ecken zusammen und Harry begann zu zittern. Plötzlich hatte er nur noch den dringenden Wunsch, diesen Raum möglichst schnell zu verlassen.

Unsicher sah er Sirius an. Doch sein Pate machte keine Anstalten, die Tür erneut zu öffnen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Harry böse an. Harry stand auf, blickte von Sirius zu der Tür und wieder zurück.

„Du willst mir also nicht helfen?", fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

Sirius Gesicht war eine Maske aus Eis. Mitleidlos musterten ihn die schwarzen Augen und Harry wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Na schön, dann eben nicht. Er würde diese Tür auch alleine bewältigen. Mit dem Rücken zu Sirius nahm er gegenüber der Tür Aufstellung und überlegte. Dei Tür alleine öffnen… das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach der Tür aus und ließ sie wenige Zentimeter, bevor er das sie tatsächlich berührte, in der Luft verharren. Ihm war fast, als könne er den Zauber spüren, der durch das Holz pulsierte und nur darauf lauerte, sich auf einen Eindringling zu stürzen. Doch dann schüttelte Harry den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit. Hatte er nicht gerade festgestellt, dass sich alles in ihm sträubte, die Tür überhaupt zu berühren? Was, wenn der Zauber gar keinen Schaden anrichten würde, sondern lediglich der Abschreckung diente? Nach allem, was er von Solomons Zauberkünsten gesehen hatte, wäre da durchaus möglich. Triumphierend sah Harry sich noch einmal nach Sirius um und griff nach der Klinke.

Er spürte den heftigen Schlag schon fast gar nicht mehr, mit dem sein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Alle seine Nervenbahnen schienen mit flüssigem Feuer gefüllt zu sein. Das Letzte, was er sah, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, war Sirius Gesicht, der ihn wage interessiert betrachtete. Der Spott in seinen Augen tat Harry fast mehr weh, als die körperlichen Schmerzen.

**-**

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, fiel sein Blick auf eine hohe, gewölbte Steindecke, die ihm leider nur zu bekannt vorkam. Schließlich war er schon oft genug hier gewesen, um sie sofort zu erkennen. Automatisch griff seine Hand nach der Brille, die auch tatsächlich auf dem Nachttisch lag, aber auch der geschärfte Blick änderte nichts an der Erkenntnis, dass er sich im Krankenflügel befand. Als hätte sie nur auf ihr Stichwort gewartet, betrat Madame Pomfrey das Krakenzimmer.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder wach, Mister Potter.", stellte sie sachlich fest. Sie griff mit routinierten Bewegungen nach seinem Arm, maß seinen Puls und drehte seine Kopf erst nach rechts und dann nach links. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis verkündete sie dann: „Sie können gehen, Mister Potter. Sie sind gesund."

„Ähm ja…", stotterte Harry verwirrt. Was war denn in Madame Pomfrey gefahren?

Die Krankenschwester musterte ihn und seufzte schließlich. „Nun schauen Sie nicht so, Mister Potter. Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt, dass nicht mehr passiert ist. Ich wollte ich ja eigentlich jedes Kommentars enthalten, aber dieser Mann hat einfach unverantwortlich gehandelt, solch einen Zauber hier in der Schule zu platzieren. Allerdings frage ich mich auch, warum wieder einmal ausgerechnet _Sie_ das zweifelhafte Glück haben, ihm zu erliegen. Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

„Gedacht?", fragte Harry beklommen nach. Eigentlich hatte er sich überhaupt nicht viel dabei gedacht. Es schien einfach eine interessante Idee zu sein.

„Wie dem auch sei.", unterbrach Madame Pomfrey Harrys Gedanken. „Sie sollten auf jeden Fall zusehen, dass Sie nicht noch mehr Unterricht versäumen. Das sieht bestimmt besser aus. Nun hopp, machen Sie schon, dass Sie hinaus kommen."

Eilig verließ Harry die Krankenstation. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er nicht sehr lange weg gewesen sein konnte. Schließlich war das Ende der Mittagspause gerade erst eine gute halbe Stunde her. Schweren Herzens entschied er sich, auf Madame Pomfreys Rat zu hören, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Solomons Klassenraum.

Von drinnen war kein Laut zu hören. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an.

„Herein!", erklang Solomons Stimme von drinnen. Harry unterdrückte den Impuls, sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und öffnete die Tür.

Solomon stand vor der Klasse und sah Harry verärgert entgegen. „Wünschen Sie etwas, Mister Potter?", fragte er ungehalten. "Ich denke, was wir zu besprechen haben, kann bis später warten."

Entgeistert sah Harry sich in der Klasse um und blickte in die teils interessierten, teils schadenfrohen Gesichter von lauter Viertklässlern.

„A-aber ich dachte, ich hätte jetzt... Verteidigung.", stotterte er.

Solomon musterte Harry, als hätte er so eben durch seine Abschlussprüfung gefallen. „Falls sie ihre Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste meinen, der Sie ja vorzogen nicht beizuwohnen… Die war gestern."

Vereinzeltes Gekicher kam auf und Harry fühlte, wie ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt zu werden schien.

„Verzeihung...", nuschelte er und verließ, so schnell es ging, den Klassenraum. Verdammt, wieso hatte Madame Pomfrey ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass er eine ganze Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Andererseits hätte er sich das eigentlich auch selber denken können, schalte er sich dann. Wenn er nur eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht im Krankenflügel wieder gefunden. Allerdings verbesserte diese Erkenntnis seine Situation kein bisschen. Das hieß nämlich, dass er jetzt Zaubertränke hatte, und Snapes Reaktion konnte Harry sich quasi schon bildlich vorstellen.

Einen Moment lang war er wirklich versucht, nicht in den Kerker zu gehen und einfach zu behaupten, er sei noch nicht wieder fit genug gewesen, doch dann packte ihn der Ehrgeiz. Er würde nicht vor Snape kuschen. Sollte der ihm doch eine Strafarbeit verpassen, das war ihm egal. Hauptsache, er durfte überhaupt hier bleiben. Andererseits hatte ihn der Schulleiter noch nie rausgeworfen, egal was er getan hatte. Wenn Harry es sich Recht überlegte, konnte Dumbledore das auch gar nicht. Er, Harry Potter, war schließlich viel zu wichtig, als dass man ihn einfach so aus den Augen lassen konnte.

Einigermaßen beruhigt kam Harry schließlich im Kerker an und klopfte aber zur Sicherheit lieber an. Das „Ja", das von drinnen kam, klang noch nicht einmal wirklich verärgert und so atmete Harry noch einmal tief durch und betrat den Kerker. Er ging zügig am Lehrertisch vorbei, um Snape keine Gelegenheit zu geben, ihm eine Strafpredigt zu halten.  
"Entschuldigung, Professor, ich war krank.", murmelte er und ließ sich immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Platz neben Dean gleiten.

„Sehr freundlich, Potter, aber es gibt trotzdem 5 Punkte Abzug wegen Zuspätkommens.", schnarrte eine Stimme und Harrys Kopf ruckte in die Höhe.

Am Lehretisch saß niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy, dem das gehässige Grinsen schon fast sein fieses Frettchengesicht in zwei Hälften teilte. Die anderen Schüler hatten ihre Arbeiten unterbrochen und sahen nun gespannt zwischen Harry und dem Slytherin hin und her.

„Ich habe eine Entschuldigung von Madame Pomfrey.", presste Harry mühsam beherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Du kannst mir also keine Punkte abziehen, Malfoy."

„Oh doch, das kann ich.", feixte der blonde Junge und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich habe hier nämlich die Vertretung für Professor Snape übernommen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir diese Punkte ebenfalls abgezogen hätte. Berechtigt, wie ich noch hinzufügen muss. Sonst macht sich bald jeder einen Spaß daraus, einfach so in Ohnmacht zu fallen, nur um den Unterricht zu schwänzen."

„Ich _habe_ nicht geschwänzt.", begehrte Harry auf. „Es ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass…"

„Dass was?", fragte Malfoy lauernd.

Harry schluckte den Satz, der ihn eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte hinunter. Er würde bestimmt _niemandem_ hier erzählen, was er bei Solomon gesehen hatte. Schon gar nicht Malfoy. Er fing einen mitleidigen und zugleich warnenden Blick von Hermine auf. Wahrscheinlich lag ihr das „Ich hab´s ja gleich gesagt" schon auf der Zunge.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt, Potter?", hakte Malfoy nach und erhob sich langsam von seinem Sitzplatz. „Willst du mir nicht antworten?"

Harry unterdrückte, was er eigentlich gern gesagt hätte und sagte seltsam ruhig: „Nein, ich denke, ich ziehe es vor, nicht zu antworten."

Harry war selbst erstaunt, woher diese Gelassenheit mit einem Mal kam, doch irgendwie war ihm gerade klar geworden, dass Malfoy ihm im Grunde genommen nichts anhaben konnte. Je weniger er auf seine Provokationen eingehen würde, umso mehr würde der Slytherin sich ärgern. Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen. Vielleicht hatte Hermine doch gar nicht so unrecht mit ihrer Strategie. Das war offensichtlich nicht die Reaktion, die Malfoy von Harry erwartet hatte.

„Potter, Nachsitzen!", bellte er böse und machte dabei fast schon Snape Konkurrenz. Harry zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Und mit welcher Begründung?", fragte er freundlich nach. „Wegen Zuspätkommens hast du mir doch schon Punkte abgezogen."

Malfoy schnaubte wütend und sein Gesicht zeigte zur Abwechslung mal eine einigermaßen gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. „Wegen, wegen…", stotterte Malfoy und seine Augen schien förmlich Funken zu sprühen vor Zorn. Musste ziemlich frustrierend sein, seinen Erzfeind endlich mal unter seine Fuchtel zu haben und dann rumzustottern wie ein Vorschüler beim Weihnachtsgedichte-Aufsagen, überlegte Harry. Außerdem fiel ihm da och etwas ein.

„Wegen grober Unhöflichkeit einer Aufsichtsperson gegenüber.", brachte Malfoy seinen Satz schließlich zu Ende und sah dabei ziemlich siegessicher aus.

„Toll!", sagte Harry teilnahmslos. „Wann soll ich hier sein?"

„Hier?", fragte Malfoy verständnislos nach.

„Ja hier.", antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Üblicherweise beaufsichtig die A_ufsichtsperson_ den Schüler während seiner Strafarbeit. Das sagt ja eigentlich schon der Name."

Malfoy war bei Harrys Worten ein wenig blass geworden. So hatte er sich das Ganze wahrscheinlich nicht vorgestellt. Hinter Harry scharrte ein Stuhl und Hermin trat zu den beiden.

„Merkt ihr beide eigentlich nicht, wie lächerlich ihr euch hier macht?", fragte sie aufgebracht. „Ich glaube, ihr solltet euch einfach wieder setzen und wir vergessen das Ganze einfach."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", antwortete Harry und Malfoy aus einem Munde.

„Der Tag, an dem ich Hilfe von einem Schlammblut brauche, ist garantiert noch nicht gekommen, Granger.", zischte Malfoy und hatte mit einem Mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Noch bevor er damit jedoch einen Zauber wirken konnte, hatte Harry ebenfalls nach seinem Stab gegriffen und eine Formel gemurmelt. Der Lähmfluch ließ Malfoy mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Drohend richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

„Mit ist es egal, was du mit mir machst.", knurrte er. „Aber Hermine lässt du in Ruhe, du feiges Frettchen."

„Harry!", fuhr Hermin ihn an. „Nimm gefälligst den Stab runter, bevor noch etwas passiert. Und lös gefälligst den Fluch von Malfoy."

„Fällt mir gar nicht ein.", Harry zurück. „Wenn du deinen Slytherin-Freund frei haben willst, mach es doch selber. Ich hab dir schließlich nur geholfen."

„Vielen Dank, aber das hätte ich auch selber geschafft.", fauchte Hermine und löste mit einem schnellen Gegenzauber Malfoys Erstarrung.

Der hatte es ziemlich eilig, einige Schritte Distanz zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen. Unentschlossen stand er neben dem Lehrerpult und starrte Harry hasserfüllt an. Schließlich knurrte etwa Unfreundliches, setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz vergrub sich in einem Stapel Pergament, nicht ohne Harry dabei immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen. Der starrte angriffslustig zurück, woraufhin Malfoy aufgab und sich endgültig seinen Aufzeichnungen widmete.

Harry sah Hermine an. Sie sah irgendwie traurig aus und er fühlte so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, das sich irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf meldete. Aber hatte er ihr nicht geholfen? Wer wusste schon, was Malfoy ihr sonst wieder angehext hätte. Außerdem hatte er sie „Schlammblut" genannte, und das war etwas, dass Harry auf keinen Fall dulden würde. Er hätte jetzt gerne etwas gesagt, aber der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte einfach keine vernünftigen Worte an sich vorbei lassen.

So schüttelte Hermine noch einmal den buschigen Lockenkopf und setzte sich dann wieder an ihren Tisch. Harry kam sich wie ein Idiot vor. Warum musste zur Zeit eigentlich alles schief gehen? Hatte er der Welt irgendetwas getan, dass sie sch so gegen ihn verschwor? Missmutig ließ er sich ebenfalls auf seinen Platz sinken, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, noch nach Feder und Papier zu fragen. Er würde sich später bei Hermine entschuldigen und sie dann auch gleich um ihre Aufzeichnungen bitten. An der Tafel stand irgendetwas von einem Frostschutztrank. Aber schließlich war ja noch nicht Winter und so hatte Harry Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich Gedanken über Frostbeulen zu machen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Sirius und die Tatsache, dass er Harry hatte so auflaufen lassen. Warum das? Nur, weil er den Wisperwicht benutzt hatte? Er stieß Dean an, der sich irgendwelche wahnsinnig wichtigen Notizen machte.

„Hey, hast du eine Ahnung was ein Wisperwicht ist?"

Dean sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ein was?"

„Ein Wisperwicht.", wiederholte Harry. „Hab ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt"

„Nie gehört", antwortete Dean. Wie soll den so was aussehen?"

„Mhm, keine Ahnung.", schwindelte Harry. „Deswegen frag ich ja."

Dass Malfoy sich am Lehrertisch bereits mehrfach heftig geräuspert hatte, überhörte Harry geflissentlich. Wenn der Slytherin noch mehr Streit wollte, sollte er nur kommen.

„Ich weiß, was ein Wisperwicht ist.", erklang auf einmal Padmas Stimme neben Harry. Erstaunt drehte er sich zu ihr herum.

„Naja, ich weiß es nicht genau.", sagte sie verlegen. „ Aber ich weiß, dass man, eine Fee töten muss, um einen herzustellen. Meine Mutter hat immer fürchterlich geschimpft, dass mein Großonkel ihr das mal gezeigt hat, als sie noch klein war. Soll kein sehr schöner Anblick sein. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie jemand so etwas machen kann."

„Das ist allerdings heftig.", bestätigte Dean. „Ich mag diese kleinen Glimmerdinger irgendwie. Meine Ma hängt die neuerdings auch immer an den Weihnachtsbaum. Sie meint, sie will schließlich auch was davon haben, dass ihr Sohn ein Zauberer ist. Aber wozu braucht man diese Wichte denn?"

„Mhm…", machte Harry nur und suchte fieberhaft nach einer guten Ausrede. „Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich… ähm… Ich hatte nur befürchtet, es wäre schon wieder etwas, dass uns in Hagrids Unterricht die Finger abbeißen will. Aber dann bin ich jetzt ja beruhigt."

„Wobei mir einfällt…" fing Dean an. „Was war denn eigentlich gestern mit dir und dem Phönix? Und warum warst du die Nacht im Krakenflügel?"

Harry rutschte unwohl auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Warum hatte er nur davon angefangen? Am besten wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn er mit gar keinem mehr sprach, dann müsste er auch keine unangenehmen Fragen mehr beantworten.

„Hört auf zu schwätzen, sonst zieh ich euch Punkte ab", drohte in diesem Moment Draco Malfoy vom Pult aus. Obwohl Harry diese lächerliche Warnung nicht wirklich ernst nahm, hätte er Malfoy in dem Moment dafür küssen können. Schließlich war das die perfekte Ausrede, um nicht antworten zu müssen. So zeigte er nur mit dem Kopf nach hinten, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne um.

Dean schickte ihm noch einen fragenden Blick, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff sich Deans Zaubertränkebuch. Während er vorgab, interessiert darin zu lesen, versuchte er die Informationen von Padma irgendwie in die Sache mit Sirius einzuordnen. War Sirius deswegen so sauer gewesen? Weil Harry einen Wisperwicht verschwendet hatte, für den eine Fee gestorben war? Irgendwie schmeckte ihm diese Erklärung nicht so recht, aber sie war im Moment alles, was er hatte.

Als die Schulglocke endlich das Wochenende einläutete, hatten es alle Schüler ziemlich eilig, den Klassenraum zu verlassen. Doch Harry ließ sich Zeit. Er witterte eine Chance, seine Pläne in Sachen Malfoy ohne viel Aufsehen in die Tat umzusetzen und wollte diese nicht verschwenden. So trödelte er noch ein wenig herum, bis schließlich nur noch er und der blonde Slytherin im Raum waren.

Bevor Hermine gegangen war, hatte sie ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen, doch Harry hatte nur beruhigend abgewinkt und versucht, ihr mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln klar zu machen, dass er gar nichts Böses im Schilde führte. Wenn man es nüchtern betrachtete, hatte er das ja auch nicht. Schussendlich diente das hier alles nur der Rettung seines Paten. Und war es nicht Hermine gewesen, die ihm beim letzten Mal seine Kopflosigkeit vorgeworfen hatte? Diesmal hatte er einen Plan und der würde auch funktionieren. Wenn man dabei so ganz nebenbei Malfoy noch ein wenig zu Recht stutzen konnte, sollte ihm das nur recht sein.

Malfoy sah ihn feindselig an.

„Nun los, Potter.", nörgelte er. „Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, auf dich zu warten."

„Ach.", sagte Harry und ließ sich mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen gegen einen der Tische sinken. „Und ich dachte, du wolltest dich noch mit mir zum Nachsitzen verabreden."

„Gestrichen.", fauchte Malfoy böse. „Und jetzt raus."

„Oh", feixte Harry. „Das kann ich aber nicht zulassen. Die anderen Schüler könnten auf die Idee kommen, dass ich bevorzugt werde Das willst du doch nicht, oder Malfoy?"

„Ich hab aber keine Lust den Freitagabend mit dir zu verbringen, Potter.", schimpfte Malfoy nun ernsthaft wütend.

„Ich hätte auch morgen Zeit", triezte Harry ihn noch weiter.

„Also schön, Potter.", fauchte der Slytherin. „Wenn du es tatsächlich so haben willst. Heute Abend, halb acht hier. Du wirst Froschaugen sortieren und Feuerflossen ausnehmen, bis du wünscht, du wärst nie geboren worden."

„Ich freu mich drauf.", grinste Harry und sah befriedigt zu, wie Malfoy hastig seine Schulsachen zusammenraffte und aus dem Raum flüchtete.

Wenn er es recht betrachtete, stimmte es sogar. Er freute sich tatsächlich auf das dumme Gesicht des Slytherins. Das Einzige, was er bis dahin noch klären musste, war diese unangenehme Sache mit Solomon.


	16. Schlangenhandel

**Faint (Linkin Park)**

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard   
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars _

_  
I am what I want you to want,_

_what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real _

**-o0o-**

**Schlangenhandel**

Die Fette Dame strafte Harry mit einem beleidigten Blick, ließ ihn aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar passieren. Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sprang Ron von seinem Sessel auf. Anscheinend hatte er auf Harry gewartet.

„Hey, ich hab schon gedacht, du kommst wieder nicht. Hermine ist schon vor zehn Minuten in die Bibliothek abgerauscht.", grinste er und knuffte Harry gegen die Schulter. „Hast mir gestern einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, wie wir dich da so vor Solomons Büro gefunden haben."

Harry nickte nur. „Was meinst, was ich für einen Schreck bekommen hab. War nicht ohne, dieser Zauber. Aber es ist ja noch alles dran."

Dann stutzte er. „Sagtest du gerade _vor_ Solomons Büro?"

„Ja klar.", meinte Ron verwirrt. „Wo sollten wir dich denn sonst finden, nachdem du von seiner Tür eins verpasst gekriegt hast. Was wolltest du eigentlich da? Verteidigung hatte doch schon angefangen."  
Harry überlegte schnell. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er tatsächlich nicht mehr im Büro gewesen zu sein, als man ihn fand. Warum auch immer das so war, es verbesserte seine Situation enorm.

„Ich wollte Solomon noch was fragen.", antwortete Harry daher schnell. Er senkte die Stimme ein wenig, bevor er weitersprach. "Du weißt schon, wegen Okklumentik und so."

„Verstehe!", grinste Ron und stupste Harry erneut. „Dann können wir ja endlich das Wochenende genießen. Seit ich nicht mehr zu Snape muss, machen die Hausaufgaben fast Spaß."

„Sehr witzig.", brummte Harry. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Selbe von mir sagen. Wobei ich mich frage, wo Snape ist. Wir hatten heute Malfoy als Aufsicht in Zaubertränke."

„Echt?", fragte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich würde schon aus lauter Protest nichts machen. Ist wahrscheinlich fast geplatzt vor lauter Stolz."

„Nein, den Gefallen hat er uns nicht getan.", grinste Harry. „Aber ich hab Nachsitzen":

„Och nö, dann können wir ja wieder kein Quidditch üben. Dabei hat Slytherin heute sogar das Feld geräumt. Dachte eigentlich, die würden sich neue Spieler suchen. Viele können jetzt ja nicht mehr übrige sein, von deren Mannschaft."

„Einer, wenn man genau ist.", bestätigte Harry. „Malfoy."

„Fein.", grunzte Ron belustigt. „Dann ist es dieses Jahr wohl klar, wer den Hauspokal _nicht_ bekommt. Mit einer völlig neuen Mannschaft kommt Malfoy nie gegen uns an. Ich hab mir gestern mal die Neue, diese Monika, angeschaut. Die Kleine hat echt Feuer. Redet zwar wie ein Wasserfall, aber wo die hinhaut, wächst echt kein Gras mehr."

„Dann solltest du sie vielleicht lieber als Treiber einsetzen.", überlegte Harry. „Da hat Gryffindor im Moment ja nicht unbedingt die besten Spieler."

Rons Ohren wurden ein wenig rot. „Ich hab´s überlegt, aber ich glaube, Andrew und Jack werden sich jetzt anstrengen. Monika kann ziemlich überzeugend sein. Sie hat den beiden gedroht, sie würde sie zur Maulenden Myrthe ins Mädchenklo sperren, wenn sie es nicht tun."

„Grässliche Vorstellung.", bestätigte Harry. „Aber das klärt immer noch nicht, was mit Snape ist. Meinst du, er ist wegen… naja, in Sachen Vogelfreunde unterwegs."

„Vogel… ach so, meinst du? Könnte natürlich sein.", überlegte Ron. „Aber wollen wir wirklich wissen, wie Snape sein Wochenende verbringt?"

Harry dachte an das Armband, von dem Solomon und Snape gesprochen hatten. Es war nicht so, dass Snape ihm Leid tat. Der Mann hatte eine Strafe alle Mal verdient. Aber Harry empfand keine große Genugtuung dabei, dass Voldemort es sein würde, der die Bestrafung durchführte, noch dazu aus den völlig falschen Gründen. Und doch konnte er sich des Gefühl der Zufriedenheit nicht erwehren, dass Snape erstens kein angenehmes Wochenende bevorstand und er zweitens nicht da sein würde, um Malfoy zu schützen.

Harry merkte, dass Ron ihn immer noch ansah, während er in seinen Grübeleien versunken war. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick gefiel Harry nicht.

„Was ist?", fragte er ein wenig schärfer, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, du bist irgendwie komisch, seit… seit die Schule wieder angefangen hat.", versuchte Ron zu erklären. „Hermine hat mich gestern Abend angesprochen. Sie meinte, ich sollte auf dich aufpassen."

„So", brummte Harry ärgerlich. „Hat sie das? Was hat das Fräulein Schlau denn noch so erzählt?"

Ron druckste erst noch ein bisschen herum, bevor er mit einer Antwort herausrückte. „Naja.", meinte er gedehnt:

„Sie hat gesagt, dass du vielleicht doch mehr unter der Sache mit Sirius leidest, als du dir selber eingestehst. Und sie hat noch eine ganze Menge Bücher gewälzt, aber über diesen komischen Schleier hat sie überhaupt nichts finden können. Sie meinte, dass du dich da vielleicht in etwas verrennst, dass dir im Endeffekt mehr schadet als nutzt. Sie will unbedingt, dass ich dich dazu bringe, mit Dumbledore zu reden."

Harry sah genau, dass Ron sich nicht wohl in seiner Rolle fühlte. Aber schließlich hatte _Hermine_ Ron in diese Situation gebracht und nicht _er_. Dabei hatte er vorhin noch gedacht, sie wären bereits wieder auf dem Weg, sich zu versöhnen. Die Aktion mit Malfoy hätte Hermine doch eigentlich zeigen müssen, auf wessen Seite Harry stand. Warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach vertrauen? Enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf. War er denn nur so lange ihr Freund, wie er sich an ihre Vorstellung der Regeln hielt? Verstand sie denn nicht, wie viel ihm diese Sache bedeutete?

„Ok.", sagte er schließlich müde. „Ich werde noch mal mit Dumbledore reden, sobald ich etwas mehr herausgefunden habe. Ich will mir ganz sicher sein, damit er mir nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Ausreden kommen kann. Aber dazu brauche ich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek… und Malfoy."

„Malfoy?", echote Ron. „Was willst du denn mit dem?"

„Das Buch, von dem ich sprach, ist in Alte Runen geschrieben und die können weder ich noch du lesen.", erklärte Harry bereitwillig. "Und Hermine will ich einfach aus der Sache raushalten. Also verrat ihr also nichts davon, klar?"

„Klar, ich bin ja nicht blöd.", wehrte Ron ab. „Aber warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Gibt doch jede Menge andere, die Runen lesen können."

Harry grinste. „Aber auch nicht sehr viele, mit denen wir noch eine Rechnung offen haben, oder?"

Ron sah Harry ein wenig schief von der Seite an. „Weißt du, so langsam bekomme ich auch echt Angst vor dir."

„Was ist denn bloß mit dir los.", grollte Harry. „Ich denke, du warst immer so wild da drauf, es Malfoy mal so richtig heimzuzahlen."

„Ja schon…", murrte Ron. „Aber zwei gegen einen? Ich meine, früher hatte der ja immer noch diese Halbtrolle dabei, aber so ist das doch irgendwie unfair."

„Du redest von Fairness und Malfoy in einem Satz?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Na wenn es dich glücklich macht, kann ich ihn ja erstmal freundlich fragen, bevor ich ihn an die Wand hexe. Vielleicht geschehen ja noch Zeichen und Wunder und er lässt sich darauf ein. Möglich wär´s immerhin."

_Besonders, weil ihm sowieso schon die Knie schlottern, wenn er an heute Abend denkt_, dachte Harry bei sich und beschloss, dass der Abend wohl tatsächlich amüsant werden könnte.

Ron wirkte ernstlich erleichtert. „Ich glaube, mir ist die Sache mit dem Quidditch irgendwie zu Kopf gestiegen.", seufzte er. „Ich werde fair, wenn es um Malfoy geht."

„Das solltest du wirklich untersuchen lassen.", sagte Harry mit Grabesstimme. „Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht ansteckend ist. Sonst müssen wir dich leider nach Slytherin verlegen."

„Igitt", kicherte Ron. „Im Kerker gibt´s bestimmt jede Menge Spinnen."

„Von den Schlangen ganz zu schweigen.", grinste Harry zurück. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Noch bevor Ron antworten konnte, schoss mit einem Mal Peeves, der Poltergeist von Hogwarts durch die Wand.

„POTTER", krähte er in den höchsten Tönen, während er im Gemeinschaftsraum hin und her zischte. „WO IST POTTER?"

Entsetzt hielt Harry sich die Ohren zu. „ICH BIN HIER!", brüllte er gegen das jaulende Gekreisch an. „Was willst du?"

Peeves brachte es tatsächlich fertig, mitten in der Luft zu salutieren, um dann in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke zu verkünden: „Der Schüler Harry Potter hat sich unverzüglich in das Büro des ehrenwerten Professor Ernest Solomon zu begeben."

Er blinzelte zu Harry herab und verzog das breite Gesicht zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen. „Und für alle Dumpfnasen, die es nicht verstanden haben: Das heißt _jetzt gleich_. Also Abmarsch, Bürschchen."

Wütend durchbohrte Harry den Poltergeist mit seinem Blicken und wünschte sich gleichzeitig in das kleinste Mausloch von Hogwarts. Alle- aber auch wirklich alle- Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum starrten Harry an. Nicht genug damit, es kamen auch noch diverse Schüler aus den umliegenden Schlafsälen, wohl um zu sehen, was der Radau zu bedeuten hatte. Anstatt ihnen jedoch den Gefallen zu tun, auch noch auszurasten, stand Harry ganz langsam auf.

„Du entschuldigst mich.", sagte Harry zu Ron und bemühte sich krampfhaft, sein Zittern nicht in seiner Stimme sichtbar werden zu lassen. „Ich geh mal lieber, bevor mir Peeves den ganzen Tag auf den Wecker fällt."

„So ist es brav.", lobte Peeves und machte sich daran, Harry zu eskortieren. Der kletterte noch durch das Portraitloch und wartete, bis es sich ganz geschlossen hatte, dann drehte er sich zu Peeves um.

„Verschwinde, Peeves.", herrschte Harry den Poltergeist an.

„Fällt mir gar nicht ein.", gab Peeves feixend zurück. „Ich lasse mir nicht nachsagen, ich hätte meine Befehle nicht ordnungsgemäß ausgeführt."

„Befehle?", hakte Harry nach. „Von wem?"

„Na von wem wohl.", quäkte Peeves und drehte Harry eine lange Nase. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der allmächtige Potter so langsam ist. Zu wem soll ich dich denn bringen, häh?"

„Zu Solomon.", antwortete Harry düster und ließ Peeves einfach links liegen, während er sich auf den Weg zu Solomons Büro machte.Der Poltergeist schien jedoch nicht im Geringsten daran zu denken, sich die einmalige Chance entgehen zu lassen und erzählte jedem, der es hören wollte- oder besser gesagt, jedem, den sie begegneten - wohin er und Harry unterwegs waren. Harry ballte die Fäuste und versuchte, ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Er würde seine Konzentration gleich brauchen, wenn er bei Solomon war.

Als sie den Bereich der Einganshalle passierten, fiel Harry Blick auf eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die dicht neben dem Eingang zur Großen Halle wild durcheinander redeten und lachten. Zwischen ihnen erkannte Harry Cho Changs schwarzen Haarschopf. Schnell versuchte Harry, den Kopf wegzudrehen, um nicht irgendwie ihren Blick in seine Richtung zu lenken, doch es war bereits zu spät; sie hatte ihn entdeckt. Als hätte das nicht gereicht, fing nun auch noch Peeves an, die wunderbare Neuigkeit von Harrys neuesten Schandtaten quer durch die Halle zu brüllen. Harry sah, wie sich Cho Chang erst nach Peeves umdrehte und dann wieder zu Harry sah.

_Was_ Peeves erzählte, war zwar völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen, doch Harry konnte sich ausmalen, wem man bei dieser Sache mehr glauben würde. Er hatte die Reaktionen auf Peeves Geschrei durchaus bemerkt. Die Gruppe der Mädchen hatte angefangen, auf Cho einzureden und diese schien sich gerade heftig davon zu distanzieren, jemals irgendetwas mit Harry zu tun gehabt zu haben. Ihre Gesten und der Gesichtsausdruck sprach eine nur zu deutliche Sprache.

Enttäuscht wandte Harry sich ab und setzte seinen Weg zu Solomons Büro fort. Er kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Peeves Geschrei oder um die schadenfrohen Blicke. Sollten sie doch lachen. Sollten sie doch gucken. Ihm war das egal. Zumindest versuchte er krampfhaft sich einzureden, dass es so war. Wenn man die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Fäuste ballte, tat alles nur noch halb so weh. Schmerz mit Schmerz zu bekämpfen war leicht.

An Solomons Tür angekommen klopfte Harry und wartete gar nicht ab, dass er hereingerufen wurde. Solomon saß an seinem Schreibtisch; diverse Bücher lagen geöffnet vor ihm und er schien sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Als Harry die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, sah er auf und runzelte die Stirn. „So weit ich weiß, ist es üblich auf Antwort zu warten, bevor man einen Raum betritt. Aber mit diesem Prinzip scheinen Sie ja ohnehin einige Schwierigkeiten zu haben."

Harry bemühte sich nicht, schuldbewusst dreinzusehen. Wenn Ron sagte, sie hätten ihn _vor_ dem Büro gefunden, so bestand kein Grund für Solomon anzunehmen, dass er sich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt darin befunden hatte. Solomon hatte keinen Beweis. Also antwortete er nicht, sondern blickte schräg an Solomon vorbei gegen die Wand.

Der Lehrer lehnte sich zurück und bot Harry mit einer einladenden Geste den zweiten Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch an. Steif setzte Harry sich darauf und wartete ab. Diese Reaktion von Solomon gefiel ihm nicht. Er beschloss einfach dabei zu bleiben, dass er nie im Büro gewesen war.

„Mister Potter", begann Solomon ruhig. „Wie ich feststelle, scheinen Sie sich in meinem Büro ja schon fast wie zu hause zu fühlen. Ich muss Ihnen wirklich gratulieren. Die Leistung, hier einzudringen, noch dazu fast ohne verräterische Spuren zu hinterlassen und einen Zauber von nicht unerheblich Größe zumindest einmal zu brechen… da kann ich nur sagen: Hut ab! Möchten Sie mir vielleicht verraten, wie Sie das geschafft haben?"

„Ich war nicht in Ihrem Büro, Sir.", versetzte Harry störrisch und begann, seine Schuhspitzen zu betrachten. „Wie Sie wissen, fand man mich _vor_ ihrem Büro. Wie sollte ich denn sonst dort hingekommen sein?"

„Weil ich Sie dort platzierte, bevor ich jemanden zur Hilfe rief?", bot Solomon an.

Harry fuhr hoch und starrte Solomon an. „Das haben Sie gemacht? Warum?"

Solomons Mundwinkel zuckten „Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es tat. Ich fragte lediglich, ob das eine Möglichkeit wäre. Also geben Sie zu, tatsächlich ohne meine Erlaubnis in diesem Raum gewesen zu sein."

Harry sprang auf „Gar nichts gebe ich zu.", empörte er sich. „Sie drehen einem das Wort solange im Mund herum, bis man sagt, was Sie hören wollen."

„Merkwürdig.", sinnierte Solomon. „Diesen Vorwurf höre ich öfter. Semantik ist eine vielfach unterschätzte Wissenschaft, wenngleich sie unglaublich faszinierend ist. Trotz allem ist das kein Grund ihr Gemüt so zu erregen, Mister Potter. Also setzten Sie sich wieder."

Harry kochte innerlich. Glaubte Solomon denn, er sei blöd? Offensichtlich wusste der Lehrer alles und spielte jetzt irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihm. Genau wie Dumbledore es immer getan hatte. Dummerweise fiel ihm überhaupt nichts ein, was er auf diese Tatsache erwidern konnte. Er war überführt und konnte eigentlich nur seine Strafe abwarten. Es war einfach nicht fair. Trotzdem setzte er sich gehorsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl und starrte finster auf den Fußboden.

„Ich muss ihnen wirklich dazu gratulieren.", unterbrach Solomon Harrys Gedanken.

„Was?", war alles, was Harry dazu einfiel. Worauf wollte Solomon hinaus?

„Nun ja, ich dachte mir auch ohne ihre Bestätigung, dass Sie sich bereits zu einem früheren Zeitpunk in meinem Büro befanden. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass meine Fähigkeit so etwa wahrzunehmen stark abgenommen hat. Sie waren wirklich gut."

„Ich… danke.", stammelte Harry und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was hier passierte. Solomon schien weder besonders wütend zu sein, noch schien er Harry für sein unbefugtes Eindringen bestrafen zu wollen. Trotzdem traute Harry dem Frieden nicht.

„Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Weg hierher?", fragte Solomon unvermittelt.

Harry versuchte die Erinnerungen zu ignorieren, die bei diesem Satz unwillkürlich in ihm aufstiegen. Die Blicke, das Getuschel, die Schadenfreude in den Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler. Am liebsten hätte er all das einfach mit einem Zauber fortgewischt.

„Wie ich an ihrem Gesichtausdruck sehe, haben Sie meine Lektion zumindest erhalten.", stellte Solomon befriedigt fest. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie sie auch verstanden haben, Mister Potter. Ich wünsche nicht, dass irgendwelche Informationen, die am gestrigen Tag in diesem Zimmer erhalten haben nach außen dringen. Habe ich mich da verständlich ausgedrückt?"

Harry schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was Solomon jetzt hören wollte. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Sagen, dass er nichts verraten würde? Die einfachste Möglichkeit wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich gewesen zu nicken und zu hoffen, dass Solomon die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ. Aber würde er so leicht damit durchkommen? Harry beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen, nickte und versuchte ein möglichst zerknirschtes Gesicht zu machen. Dabei vermied er es jedoch Solomon in die Augen zu sehen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut er seine wahren Gedanken verbergen konnte.

Der Lehrer stand schließlich auf und begann angespannt in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu gehen; wortlos, als würde er immer noch auf eine Antwort von Harry warten. Schließlich seufzte er:

„Ich sehe schon, dass wir so nicht weiterkommen, Mister Potter. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, wir könnten eine etwas bessere Basis für eine Zusammenarbeit schaffen. Doch dazu gehört auch, dass ich mich auf ihr Wort verlassen kann. Ich hab nämlich Besseres zu tun, als Ihnen den ganzen Tag hinterherzulaufen und ihr Kindermädchen zu spielen."

„Darum hat sie auch niemand gebeten.", fauchte Harry ärgerlich. Er bemerkte seinen falschen Ton, doch er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

„Trotz allem", fuhr Solomon ungerührt fort, „scheinen Sie sich des Ernstes der Situation nicht klar zu werden. Da draußen herrscht Krieg, Mister Potter, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht haben Sie keine unwichtige Rolle darin. Also reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen und unterlassen Sie in Zukunft solche Kindereien. Wir haben nicht die Zeit Verstecken zu spielen oder persönliche Differenzen auszutragen. Alles was ich von Ihnen verlange, ist Fleiß und ein Mindestmaß an Vertrauen in meine Person und das, was ich Ihnen beizubringen versuche. Falls sie mit einem davon ein Problem haben, sagen Sie es gleich, damit wir es hinter uns haben und dann zur Tagesordnung übergehen können."

Ungläubig starrte Harry den Lehrer an. Solomon konnte das, was er gerade gesagt hatte unmöglich ernst meinen. Erwartete er tatsächlich, dass Harry auf einen so billigen Trick zweimal reinfiel? Harry hatte nicht vergessen, dass dieser merkwürdige Spiegel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hing, dass Solomon alles andere als ehrlich war, was seine magischen Kräfte anging und dass er allem voran ein Lehrer war, den Professor Dumbledore wohl in erster Linie wegen Harry hierher beordert hatte. Und jetzt erwartete Solomon tatsächlich, dass Harry ihm glaubte und ihm vertraute? Kurz nachdem er gerade erst bewiesen hatte, dass Solomon sogar Sachen herausfand, ohne ihn tatsächlich danach zu fragen? Harry hätte Solomon am liebsten unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was er davon hielt, doch er war so wütend, dass er noch nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war. Das Einzige, das seine innere Anspannung ungewollt nach außen dringen ließ war ein leichtes Zittern, das er beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken konnte. So presste er die Kiefer fest aufeinander, bis das rote Leuchten des Schmerzes den Rest seiner Gefühle übertönte, und schwieg. Knapp am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung fühlte er die vertraute, fast beruhigende Präsenz von Sirius. Also war sein Pate doch zu ihm zurückgekehrt.

Harry fühlte, wie sich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern legten und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt herumdrehten. Erschrocken, fuhr er hoch, fiel im Aufstehen fast über seinen Stuhl und stolperte ungeschickt ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er sich wieder fing. Aufgewühlt starrte er Solomon direkt ins Gesicht und sah, dass dieser offensichtlich ebenso erschrocken war wie Harry selber. Ein Ausdruck von Mitleid und ganz offensichtlich falschem Verständnis erschien jetzt auf Solomons Gesicht, der Harrys Wut jedoch nur noch schürte und ihm gleichzeitig fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Warum durfte er denn nicht endlich gehen? Insgeheim wünschte Harry sich, dass Sirius endlich etwas tun würde, um dieser ganzen Sache hier ein Ende zu bereiten. Alles war besser, als sich jetzt noch weiter mit diesem verlogenen, alten Mann unterhalten zu müssen, der Verständnis und Wissen heuchelte, dass er überhaupt nicht besitzen _konnte_.

Endlich gab Solomon auf. Der Lehrer senkte den Blick, schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und öffnete eine Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe Ihnen noch ein weiteres Buch mitgebracht, das Sie vielleicht interessieren dürfte. Lesen sie es oder lassen Sie es. Wobei es mir natürlich lieber wäre, Sie würden es lesen. Aber ich mache Ihnen diesbezüglich keine Vorschriften. Wenn Sie meinen, ihre Grenzen austesten zu müssen, dann tun Sie das mit jemand anderem."

Er legte das Buch auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches, so dass Harry den Titel erkennen konnte: ´Die Macht der Stille´ von Timothy Tornwand. Danach setzte Solomon sich wieder und begann, an seinen Aufzeichnungen weiterzuarbeiten.

Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Anscheinend hatte Solomon ihn zusammen mit der Übergabe des Buches entlassen. Das lag jetzt auf der Tischkante und wartete darauf, dass Harry endlich die Hand ausstreckte, es nahm und dann zusah, dass er von hier verschwand. Trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache. Einen Moment lang suchte Harry vergeblich nach Worten, einer Art Entschuldigung oder Rechtfertigung, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt von allen Gedanken. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch griff er schließlich nach dem Buch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Hinter seinem Rücken vernahm er ein leises Geräusch, das er nicht einzuordnen wusste. So blieb er auf der Türschwelle stehen, überlegte kurz und sah sich dann noch einmal um.

Solomon hatte seine Handschuhe ausgezogen, schickte Harry noch einen eigenartigen Blick und wendete sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Harrys Blick blieb an Solomons nur so über das Papier fliegenden Händen hängen, die das Pergament mit einer engen, leicht schräg gestellten Handschrift versahen. Sie waren von unzähligen dunkelroten Narben überzogen, zwischen denen immer wieder Stellen helleren, fast weißen Gewebes zu sehen waren. Was immer diese Narben verursacht hatte, hatte die gesamten Hände zu klauenähnlichen Gebilden entstellt, die Harry auf perfide Weise an Voldemorts Hände erinnerten.

Solomon ließ auf keine Weise erkennen, dass er Harrys Gegenwart noch Beachtung schenkte. Umso erstaunter war Harry, als der Lehrer kurz in seinem Schreibfluss innehielt und scheinbar an Harry gewandt sagte: „Narben sind etwas, dass die Erinnerung in uns wach hält. Aber nicht nur in uns, sondern auch in allen anderen." Danach schrieb er ungerührt weiter und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Harry.

Der stand wie vom Donner gerührt in der Tür. Ihm war klar, dass Solomon nicht nur von seiner eigenen, sondern auch von Harrys Narbe gesprochen haben musste; diesem verhassten Zeichen, dass ihn quasi zu einem lebenden Mahnmal machte. Hatte er nicht im letzten Jahr erlebt, wie die Leute reagierten, als er sagte, Voldemort würde noch leben? Niemand hatte es hören wollen, denn es war ja so viel einfacher die Augen zu verschließen. Aber vor der Narbe, die da so prominent auf seiner Stirn prangte, war das nicht möglich.

Harry hatte mit einem Mal den Eindruck, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er musste raus hier, sich bewegen und irgendwie diese komische Gefühl in seinem Magen loswerden, dass ihn wie einen Stein ihn die Tiefe zu ziehen versuchte. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und rannte, als wäre Peeves immer noch hinter ihm her. Er achtete nicht darauf, was um ihn herum passierte, ignorierte einige Rufe, die sich verdächtig nach seinem Namen anhörten und stob schließlich auf den Schlossgrund hinaus. Er rannte, bis er so heftige Seitenstiche bekam, dass sich einfach ins Gras fallen ließ, auf den Rücken rollte und schwer atmend den grauen Septemberhimmel betrachtete.

Wie es wohl wäre, einfach so liegen zu bleiben, bis man irgendwann nach ihm suchte. Aber würde überhaupt jemand nach ihm suchen? Wahrscheinlich, denn er konnte nicht hoffen, dass es nicht auffiel, wenn er nicht zum Abendessen erschien. Aber eigentlich war ihm auch gar nicht danach, sich zu verstecken. Er hätte am liebsten allen ins Gesicht geschrieen, wie sehr ihn das doch alles ankotzte. Dass er eben kein strahlender Held war, der sie im Handumdrehen von allen Übeln – vornehmlich von Voldemort – befreien konnte, dass er selbst sich das nicht ausgesucht hatte und das sie verdammt noch mal _keine_ Ahnung hatten, wie es war mit so einer Narbe auf der Stirn herumzurennen und sich vorzukommen wie ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Glaskasten.

Harry schloss die Augen. Sirius hätte das verstanden. Er war selber nach seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban verfolgt worden und wäre es wahrscheinlich immer noch, weil niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Geschichte von damals richtig zu stellen. Sirius hätte gewusst, wie es war, nicht einmal seine Nasenspitze irgendwo sehen lassen zu können, ohne dass die Leute mit dem Finger auf einen zeigten und anfingen zu tuscheln. Instinktiv fing Harry an, nach Sirius zu suchen und seinen Geist für die Präsenz seines Paten zu öffnen.

Wie lange er am Ende aus dem schon leicht feuchten Rasen gelegen hatte, wusste Harry nicht. Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er zwischendurch sogar eingenickt; mit Bestimmtheit konnte er das allerdings nicht sagen. Was er allerdings wusste, war, dass Sirius wieder gekommen war. Die Sicherheit, die durch seine reine Anwesenheit erzeugt wurde, war wieder da und Harry war jetzt bereit, sich wieder dem zu stellen, was ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit erwartete: ein Abendessen mit unzähligen nichts ahnenden Hogwartsschülern, die sich keine Vorstellung von dem machen konnte, was die ganzen Sachen _wirklich_ bedeuteten, die Hermine wieder aus der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten vorlesen würde, und danach seiner Begegnung mit Malfoy.

Während des Essens gab Harry sich unbeteiligt, lachte pflichtbewusst, wenn alle anderen lachten, und hielt sich ansonsten aus allen Gesprächen raus. Selbst Ron gab es irgendwann auf, mit Harry reden zu wollen und murmelte nur etwas von „Viel Glück!", als Harry schließlich aufstand, um sich zu seinem Nachsitzen in den Kerker zu begeben.

Malfoy war bereits anwesend und deutete mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf einen großen Haufen Fische, mit auffallenden, rot-gelb-gestreiften Flossen.

„Du weißt ja, was du zu tun hast, Potter.", schnarrte Malfoy. „Und wenn du damit fertig bist, kannst du dich schon mal auf zwei Eimer Froschaugen freuen, die ich extra für dich aufgehoben habe."

„Zu freundlich", knurrte Harry, schnappte sich ein scharfes Messer und fing an, die Fische auszunehmen. Dabei musste er aufpassen, nicht die mit einer brennenden Flüssigkeit gefüllte Vorratsblase im Inneren der Fische zu verletzen. Das Schwierigste daran war nämlich, die Blase intakt zu ernten, da das Feuerflossenöl an der Luft sehr schnell seine Wirksamkeit verlor. Aber schon beim zweiten Fisch rutschte Harry mit dem Messer ab und das ätzende Gift spritzte haarscharf an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Blitzschnell zog Harry den Kopf ein und fluchte leise.

„Na, Schwierigkeiten?", hörte Harry Malfoy schadenfroh hinter sich fragen.

„Nein, alles bestens.", antwortete Harry mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, wischte die verspritzte Flüssigkeit vom Boden auf – sie hatte inzwischen ihre brennende Wirkung verloren- und setzte seine alles andere als angenehme Arbeit schweigend fort. Bevor er hierher gekommen war, war ihm sein Plan, Malfoy für die Übersetzung einzuspannen noch kinderleicht erschienen. Jetzt jedoch fand er einfach keinen Ansatzpunkt, um das Thema aufzugreifen, zumal er ja Ron versprochen hatte, den Slytherin zuerst zu fragen, ob er ihm half. Nicht, dass Harry sich wirklich Erfolgchancen dabei ausrechnete, aber schließlich konnte er Malfoy nicht bis an den Rest des Schuljahres von Sirius unter Kontrolle halten lassen. Zwar spürte Harrym dass sein Paten irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins auf eine Bitte um Unterstützung wartete, doch eigentlich wäre es Harry lieber gewesen, wenn ihm etwas Anderes eingefallen wäre.

„Und, Potter?", unterbrach Malfoy entnervende Stimme erneut Harrys Gedanken, „in der letzten Zeit mal wieder einen Dementor gesehen? Ich hab gehört, dass sie die jetzt auch gegen die Muggel loslassen wollen."

Harry war zuerst wie erstarrt, als hätte tatsächlich eines dieser Monster den Raum betreten, dann ergriff eine seltsame Ruhe von ihm Besitz. Er erkannte plötzlich, dass Malfoy es lediglich darauf anlegte, ihn zu provozieren; wahrscheinlich um ihm noch weitere Strafarbeiten auszuhalsen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du davon tatsächlich etwas gehört hast.", schoss Harry eine Vermutung ab und drehte sich gleichzeitig zu dem blonden Slytherin herum. „Voldemort wäre nicht so dumm, ausgerechnet einem Sechstklässler seine streng geheimen Pläne zu verraten, selbst wenn er den Namen Malfoy trägt. Also spiel dich nicht so auf."

Malfoy war bei der Nennung Voldemorts zusammengezuckt und funkelte Harry nun streitlustig an. Wie der dabei feststellte, konnte man Malfoy tatsächlich als ziemlich _farblos_ bezeichnen, wenn man mal von den leichten Augenringen absah, die sein spitzes Gesicht neuerdings zierten. Offensichtlich hatte er mit seiner Behauptung einen wunden Punkt bei seinem Gegenüber gefunden.

„Du wirst schon sehen", zischte Malfoy und kam dabei hinter dem Lehrerpult hervor, blieb jedoch in respektvollem Abstand zu Harry stehen. „Der Dunkle Lord wird siegen und du wirst einer der Ersten sein, die er zerquetschen wird."

Einen Moment lang fragte sich Harry, ob Malfoy tatsächlich an den Blödsinn glaubte, den er ständig von sich gab, doch dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Slytherin wahrscheinlich nur nachplapperte, was sein Vater ihm immer eingetrichtert hatte. Was Harry wiederum auf eine Idee brachte…

„Was sagt eigentlich deine Mutter dazu?", fragte Harry in höflichem Plauderton und wendete sich scheinbar gleichgültig wieder seinen Fischen zu.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.", rief Malfoy aufgebracht. „Lass gefälligst meine Mutter aus dem Spiel."

„Naja", meinte Harry, „immerhin bist _du_ noch hier, während alle deine feinen Freunde sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Ist doch irgendwie komisch, oder?"

Malfoys einzige Antwort bestand aus einem wütenden Schnauben; zu mehr war er anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um weiterzusprechen.

„Wie sind eigentlich deine Noten in Alte Runen, Malfoy?"

„Gut.", antwortete der Slytherin automatisch und schob argwöhnisch nach: „Warum willst du das auf einmal wissen?"

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann setzte er alles auf eine Karte und wandte sich wieder zu Malfoy um. „Ich brauche eine Übersetzung und du wirst mir dabei helfen." In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er mir Malfoy sprach, erschien ihm das freundlich genug.

Der blonde Junge musterte Harry misstrauisch, schien aber gleichzeitig zu neugierig zu sein, um nicht auf Harry zu reagieren.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich dazu käme, ausgerechnet _dir_ zu helfen, Potter.", spie er Harry schließlich vor die Füße. „Außerdem hast du doch dein ach-so-geliebtes Schlammblut Granger. Warum fragst du die nicht?"

Harry wurde ein wenig unruhig. Malfoy hatte dummerweise sofort den einzigen Schwachpunkt in seiner Argumentation entdeckt und Harry hatte nicht die geringste Lust, dieses Thema ausgerechnet mit ihm zu diskutieren. So überging er den Einwand einfach und ließ ausnahmsweise sogar das verhasste „Schlammblut" durchgehen. Er wollte _Malfoy_ für diese Übersetzung und jetzt war es zu spät, um noch umzudrehen.

„Machst du es nun, oder nicht?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

Malfoy sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an und Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter es seiner Stirn arbeitete. Innerlich bereitete sich Harry darauf vor, dass der Slytherin sich strikt weigern würde, seiner Bitte nachzukommen, als Malfoy ihn erneut überraschte.

„Was bietest du mir dafür?", fragte der Slytherin mit einem tückischen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Bieten?", fragte Harry verblüfft nach. Er hatte mit einer Menge gerechtet, aber nicht damit, dass sich der Slytherin tatsächlich so ohne jede Gegenwehr auf einen Handel einlassen würde. Eine Seite von ihm war sogar ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber.

„Ja _bieten_", höhnte Malfoy. „Davon wirst du doch sicherlich schon einmal etwas gehört haben. Oder meist du vielleicht, so eine Übersetzung gibt es umsonst."

„Du willst _Geld_?", fragte Harry ungläubig nach.

„Seh ich aus, wie dein Wieselfreund?", lachte Malfoy gehässig, und nahm dann wieder einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton an. „Wenn ich etwas für dich tun soll, Potter, dann wirst du auch etwas für mich tun."

Harry gefiel diese Wendung des Gesprächs nicht. Bis jetzt hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass alles relativ nach seinen Vorstellungen verlief, aber irgendwie schien sich das gerade zu ändern. Er durfte Malfoy nicht die Zügel in die Hand geben, sonst würde dieser Harrys Situation sicherlich schamlos ausnutzen. Als hätte Malfoy Harrys Gedanken gelesen, machte er noch eine kleine, gekünstelt wirkende Pause und verkündete dann hämisch grinsend:

„Ich will, dass du aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft ausscheidest."

Hary hörte die Worte zwar, doch der Sinn dessen, was Malfoy da gerade verlangt hatte, tröpfelte nur langsam in sein Gehirn. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt Malfoy eine reinhauen sollte oder einfach laut loslachen, über dessen Dreistigkeit. Er entschied sich für das Letztere.

„Du musst den Verstand verloren haben, Malfoy.", entgegnete Harry mit etwas Verspätung und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Irgendwas an deinem Abendessen scheint nicht in Ordnung gewesen zu sein. Ist dir klar, was du das verlangst?"

Malfoy schien mit Harrys Reaktion eher gerechnet zu haben, als es andersherum der Fall gewesen war, denn diesmal war_ er_ es, der sich genüsslich zurücklehnte und das spitze Kinn siegessicher vorschob.

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, Potter, lass es eben bleiben.", grinste er. „Aber dann kannst du lange auf deine Übersetzung warten."

Harry überlegt fieberhaft, was für Möglichkeiten ihm blieben. Er konnte jetzt einen Rückzieher machen, Sirius bitten, Malfoys Erinnerung zu verändern und dann nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. Andererseits würde das heißen, dass er auf Hermine angewiesen war. Er konnte Malfoy auch zwingen; ihm so lange drohen, bis dieser letztendlich auch ohne Bedingungen tat, was Harry wollte. Diese Lösung barg allerdings das Risiko, dass der Slytherin Snape informierte oder dieser von sich aus etwas merkte. Und noch etwas hielt Harry zurück, sich Malfoys Hilfe so einfach zu entsagen. Ihm war die Idee gekommen, dass es vielleicht gar nicht schlecht war, über den Slytherin an dessen Mutter heranzukommen. Wenn Narzissa Malfoy tatsächlich so _dankbar_ war, wie Dumbledore erzählt hatte, konnte Harry diese Dankbarkeit vielleicht ja auch für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzen. Dazu musste er Malfoy aber erst einmal in Sicherheit wiegen, damit dieser sich nicht bei Snape beschwerte oder sonstwie rumerzählte, worüber Harry mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er sich nicht im letzten Jahr informierte hatte, wie Hermine das Pergament für die DA verhext hatte. So musste er sich einfach darauf verlassen, dass der Slytherin die Wahrheit sagte, was ziemlich zweifelhaft war.

„Also gut.", sagte er schließlich, um die unangenehme Stille zwischen sich und Malfoy endlich zu beenden. „Wir kommen ins Geschäft. Du übersetzt mir einen Text und ich spiele dieses Jahr kein Quidditch."

Harry merkte selbst, dass er irgendwie keinen guten Handel damit abschloss, doch die Sache mit Sirius war einfach wichtiger als Quidditch. Um zumindest noch ein bisschen Boden gut zu machen, fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber du wirst dir dann das Buch selbst aus der Verbotenen Abteilung aus der Bibliothek besorgen."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Also hattest du doch vor, das Buch zu stehlen. Tz, ich denke, Dumbledore wäre nicht erfreut, das zu hören."

„Deshalb wirst du es ihm ja auch nicht verraten.", konterte Harry aggressiv. „Wenn irgendjemand von dieser Sache erfährt, kannst du dich auf das schlimmste Jahr in Hogwarts gefasst machen, dass du je hattest."

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Potter.", grollte Malfoy. „Ich denke, dass wir beide gut daran tun, nicht allzu viel Staub aufzuwirbeln. Also abgemacht?"

„Was hab ich als Sicherheit, dass du mich nicht hintergehst?", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen.

„Keine, außer meinem Wort.", gab Malfoy zu. „Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, können wir ja einen Vertrag aufsetzen."

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Harry noch, dann nickte er. Sicherlich hatte er lediglich Malfoys Wort- auf das er nicht einen Moment lang ernsthaft zählte- und doch war es gleichzeitig das Einzige, was ihm im Moment zur Verfügung stand. Für das Quidditch-Problem würde sich dann schon eine Lösung finden, wenn Sirius erst wieder da war.


	17. Ginny und Grawp

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Green Day**)

_  
I'm walkin down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone _

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone

**-o0o-**

**Ginny und Grawp**

Das böse Erwachen ereilte Harry bereits beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag, als Ron ihn ungewohnt resolut von seinen Cornflakes wegzerrte und ihn und seinen Besen in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes schleifte. Während Ron versuchte, tausendunddreizehn Ideen auf einmal in Harrys Kopf zu pressen, wie man dieses Jahr todsicher den Hauspokal gewinnen konnte, hatte Harry ganz andere Sorgen. Er hatte sich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Ron wohl zu seinem Ausscheiden aus der Gryffindor-Mannschaft sagen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest der Mannschaft, die die zwei Nachzügler schon auf dem Feld erwartete.

„Schön, dass ihr auch endlich kommt.", begrüßte Angelina Ron und Harry und packte tatendurstig ihren Besen. „Sollen wir? Denn auch wenn Slytherin dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich echt abstinken wird, haben wir immer noch die anderen beiden zwischen uns und dem Pokal. Also los, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Zum Aufwärmen fangen wir mit Staffelfliegen an."

Nicht ohne protestierendes Gemurmel machte sich die Mannschaft an die Arbeit. Während Angelina und Katie einige der Schulbesen so verhexten, dass sie beim Slalomfliegen als Hindernis dienen konnten, und Jack und Andrew sich über die neuesten Besenmodelle und besonders deren Preise austauschten, kam das letzte Mitglied der Mannschaft zu Harry und Ron herübermarschiert. Monika war ein stämmiges Mädchen, hatte ungefähr Harrys Größe und ihre braunen Haare zu zwei Pferdeschwänzen gebunden.

„Hi Ron.", grinste sie. „Du schuldest mir zehn Sickel. Die Bats haben die Cannons vernichtend geschlagen. _Wieder mal_!"

„Ja, ja", grummelte Ron. „Reite nur weiter darauf herum. Aber diesmal hab ich wirklich gedacht, sie schaffen es."

„Hätten sie vielleicht auch.", gab Monika bereitwillig zu. „Aber dazu hätte sich Gudgeon nicht so leichfertig täuschen lassen sollen. Die Finte war so was von leicht zu durchschauen. Naja, Sucher eben…"

Monika rollte mit den Augen und lachte, während Ron begann irgendwo in den Tiefen seiner Taschen nach Geld zu suchen. Erst jetzt schien das Mädchen bemerkt zu haben, dass auch Harry neben Ron stand.

„Oh, hi!", lächelte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Monika. Das mit dem Sucher war natürlich nichts gegen dich. Gryffindor hatte seit Jahren keinen besseren Sucher."

„Klar.", brummte Harry etwas angesäuert und ignorierte ihre Hand einfach. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Besen. „Ich werd mal gucken, ob deiner Schwester und Angelina helfen kann."

„Ähm, Harry", hielt Rons Stimme ihn zurück. „Kannst du mir vielleicht ein bisschen was leihen. Ich hab nur noch 2 Sickel und ein paar Gequetschte finden können."

„Ach lass mal stecken.", meinte Monika großmütig und grinste schon wieder. „Ich erlaube dir, mich als Gegenleistung beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende auf ein Butterbier einzuladen. Vorausgesetzt, deine Freunde haben nichts dagegen, wenn du eine Viertklässlerin mitnimmst."

Bei diesen Worten schaute sie flüchtig zu Harry hinüber, der sich immer noch nicht sicher war, wie er dieses neue Team-Mitglied fand, und klebte ihren Blick dann förmlich wieder an Ron. Der hatte inzwischen verdächtig rosafarbende Ohren bekommen und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches über „Wettschulden" und „Ehre", das Monika aber offensichtlich vorzog zu überhören. Sie strahlte Ron unermüdlich an, so dass sich die Röte von seinen Ohren langsam auch anfing auf sein Gesicht auszubreiten. Schließlich nickte er nur stumm, drehte sich abrupt um und bestieg so eilig seinen Besen, dass er sich fast mit seinem Umhang darin verhedderte und am Ende leicht schlingernd vom Boden abhob.

Das Training war nicht besonders aufregend. Bis darauf, dass Harry diese Monika immer weniger leiden konnte, weil sie erstens ständig um Ron herumschwirrte und zweitens immerzu neue, kluge Ratschläge hatte, konnte man nicht davon reden, dass sich zum letzten Jahr viel geändert hatte. Geändert hatte sich leider auch nicht die absolut schlechte Leistung der beiden Treiber, so dass Angelina Jack und Andrew immer wieder ermahnen musste, sich doch endlich einmal zusammenzureißen und auch die nervtötenden Zwischenrufe von Monika machten die beiden nicht besser. Irgendwann landete Ron frustriert neben Harry, der sich gerade eine kurze Pause gönnte, und schmiss sich neben ihm ins Gras.

„Die lernen´s nie.", grunzte er und beobachtete die recht erfolglosen Versuche der Treiber, die beiden Klatscher gleichzeitig zwischen sich hin und her zu schlagen, ohne dabei sich oder andere zu verletzten oder gar vom Besen zu fallen. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen die Mannschafts-Aufstellung doch noch ändern. Ich meine, ich bin zwar auch nicht so gut, aber immerhin irgendwie noch besser als unterirdisch."

Harry grinste, als er sich an Rons erste Versuche auf dem Quidditchfeld erinnerte. Inzwischen hatte er sich allerdings wirklich gemacht; wahrscheinlich hatte er in den Ferien noch weiter trainiert. Aber Rons Bedenken erinnerten Harry daran, was _er_ an schlechten Neuigkeiten noch zu dieser ganzen Sache beizutragen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich noch mal nach neuen Spielern suchen.", wandte er leise ein. „Kann ja schließlich immer mal sein, dass jemand ausfällt."

„Na, solange _du_ es nicht bist, können wir immer noch gewinnen.", grinste Ron und erhob sich, um mit den drei Jägerinnen weiter an Angriff und Abwehr zu arbeiten.

Harry beobachtete die vier eine Weile, bis er die auffordernden Blicke von Angelina und die spöttischen Bemerkungen über Sucher von Monika satt hatte und sich die Kiste mit den Bällen schnappte. Entschlossen rupfte er den Schnatz aus seiner Halterung und warf ihn hoch in die Luft. Mit einem gemurmelten „Accio!", rief er seinen Feuerblitz zu sich und schwang sich in die Luft. Das war vielleicht das Einzige, das er vermissen würde. Dieses Gefühl, wenn einen der Besen hoch in die Luft trug und sich dann auf die Suche zu begeben, nach dieser kleinen Goldkugel, die schließlich das ganze Spiel entscheiden konnte. Sicherlich konnte er immer noch Quidditch spielen, aber das vor einer ganzen Schar gespannter Zuschauer zu tun, die jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgten und mitfieberten… das war schon etwas Anderes.

Harry beschloss, dieses Gefühl noch ein bisschen weiter auszukosten und flog erst einige der einfacheren Manöver, bis ihn schließlich der Übermut packte und er noch eine Art _Wronski_-Bluff versuchen musste. Er schraubte sich noch ein wenig höher in die Luft und ließ den Besen dann blitzschnell absacken. Als er kurz über dem Erdboden abbremste und wieder in die Höhe schoss, drang ein bewundernder Ruf an sein Ohr. Suchend drehte er sich zu den anderen Spielern um und sah, dass Andrew den rechten Daumen in die Luft streckte. Harry grinste und erwiderte seine Geste.

„Hey, Andrew.", schallte plötzlich Monikas Stimme über den Platz. „Bevor du unserem _Künstler_ weiter mit offenem Mund zusiehst, solltest du vielleicht mal auf den Klatscher hinter dir achten. Ich glaube kaum, dass man _den_ auch mit dem Mund fangen kann."

Alarmiert wendete Andrew seinen Besen, wich mit Mühe dem Klatscher aus, flog dabei fast gegen Katie und knallte den Klatscher letztendlich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung in Harrys Richtung. Harry sah den Klatscher auf sich zukommen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Stattdessen überlegte er, wie wohl seine Chancen standen, einen Unfall so zu inszenieren, dass er zwar glaubhaft nicht mehr Quidditch spielen konnte, und trotzdem noch normal am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte. Erst im letzten Moment sah er ein, dass ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen würde, und wich dem Klatscher so haarscharf aus, dass er den kalten Luftzug in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Kurz darauf preschte ein sich wortreich entschuldigender Andrew hinter dem Klatscher her, um diesen dann mit einem diesmal sehr viel besser gezielten Schlag in Jacks Richtung zu schlagen.

„Ist schon gut.", murmelte Harry und wollte sich wieder der Suche nach dem Schnatz widmen. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn eine wutschnaubende Angelina baute sich vor ihm auf, flankiert von einem etwas blassen Ron und einer feixenden Monika.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", brüllte Angelina Harry an. „Wenn du träumen willst, dann mach das gefälligst unten auf dem Fußboden, und nicht wenn ein Klatscher auf dich zurast."

„Ist doch gar nicht passiert.", rechtfertigte Harry sich und sah Ron auffordernd an, damit dieser ihm Schützenhilfe gab. Doch Ron betrachtete ziemlich interessiert seinen Besenstiel und sagte gar nichts.

„Wisst ihr was?", schrie nun auch Harry. „Mir reicht´s für heute. Ich seh zu, dass ich den Schnatz kriege und dann bin ich weg. Vielleicht bringt einer von euch ja den beiden Flaschen bei, wie man einen Klatscher handhabt."

Wütend riss er den Besen herum und beschleunigte, so dass er die eventuellen Einwände der Drei schon gar nicht mehr hätte verstehen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Schließlich war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass Andrew so unfähig war. Nun ja, ganz unrecht war es ihm zwar einen Moment lang nicht gewesen, doch er hatte angenommen, dass ihm zumindest Ron und Angelina mehr zutrauten. Immerhin hatte er schon so oft viel gefährlichere Situationen überlebt. Da würde ihn doch ein Klatscher nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Hysterische Ziege!", knurrte Harry noch, und machte sich nun endgültig daran, den Schnatz wieder einzufangen, bevor er noch den ganzen Tag hier verbringen musste. Suchend kreiste er über dem Stadion, wenngleich auch in gehörigem Abstand zum Rest des Teams und vor allem den Klatschern. Aber dieser Schnatz erwies sich als äußerst hartnäckig und auch nach einer guten Stunde hatte Harry nicht einmal eine Spur von ihm entdecken können. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen defekten erwischt und das dusselige Ding flatterte jetzt irgendwo zwischen den Tribünen herum, anstatt wie vorgesehen über das ganze Spielfeld zu fliegen. Seufzend ging Harry tiefer und begann langsam zwischen den Holzgestellen nach seiner Beute zu suchen. Plötzlich entdeckte er etwas Blitzendes dicht neben der Tribüne, auf der normalerweise Lee Jordan gesessen hatte, während er die Spiele kommentierte.

Rasch ging Harry tiefer und erblickt tatsächlich den kleinen, goldenen Ball, der mit schnellen Flügelschlägen immer im Kreis um eine der Stützsäulen des kleinen Unterstandes herumflog. Harry landete auf der Tribüne und griff seufzend nach dem Ausreißer. Bevor er jedoch wieder starten konnte, hörte er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum. Noch in der Bewegung hatte er den Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn nun drohend auf das Halbdunkel an der Einstiegsluke des Unterstandes. Irgendjemand war dort.

„Hey, keine Panik. Ich bin´s doch nur.", erklang eine Stimme und ein Harry wohl bekannter, roter Haarschopf schälte sich aus seinem Versteck.

„Ginny.", keuchte Harry und ließ den die Hand sinken. „Meine Güte, ich hätte dir fast einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt."

„Das hättest du nie geschafft", behauptete Ginny keck und hob grinsend ihren eigenen Stab. „Vorher hättest du schon keinen Zauberstab mehr gehabt."

Harry verbiss sich zu erwähnen, dass er vielleicht nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab brauchte, um zu zaubern, denn so sicher war er sich seiner Sache nun doch nicht. Außerdem wollte er nicht auch noch mit Ginny streiten. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf eine der hölzernen Sitzbänke und sah die Jüngste der Weasleys fragend an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Och, nichts Besonderes.", wich Ginny seiner Frage aus. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie ihr so mit dem Training vorankommt. Ron hat den Bogen inzwischen raus, findest du nicht?"

Harry betrachtete seinen besten Freund, der in der Luft wirklich keine schlechte Figur abgab. „Habt ihr geübt?", fragte er mehr, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Schließlich war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Ron geübt hatte, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

„Ja, schon… ungefähr jeden Tag dreimal", sagte Ginny todernst.

Verunsichert durch ihren Ton drehte Harry zu ihr herum und wurde mit einem Anblick konfrontiert, der einem wirklich Angst machen konnte. Ginny hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, so dass sich eine steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete, den Unterkiefer vorgeschoben und ihre Augen schienen förmlich Funken zu sprühen.

„Äh…", stotterte Harry. „Tut mir leid, ich wusste ja nicht…"

Einen Augenblick lang bohrte Ginny ihren Blick noch in Harrys, dann prustete sie los vor Lachen und Harry erkannte, dass er offensichtlich auf einen Streich hereingefallen war. Trotzdem musste er selber irgendwie grinsen, denn Ginnys Lachen war ansteckend.

„Nein, dieser Gesichtausdruck...", gluckste Ginny. „Ich wünschte, Colin Creevy wäre hier gewesen. Davon hätte ich zu gerne ein Foto gehabt."

„Bloß nicht!", stöhnte Harry, dem sein jüngerer Schulkamerad mit der ständig präsenten Kamera nicht in sehr guter Erinnerung geblieben war, und lehnte sich gegen die hintere Bank. „Aber mal ehrlich, warum bist du hier?"

„Das sagte ich doch schon.", meinte Ginny nun wieder ernst und blickte konzentriert hinauf zu den anderen Gryffindors. „Ich wollte nur mal gucken. Wenn ich schon nicht spielen kann… Aber verrat Ron nichts davon! Ich will nicht, dass er sich deswegen Vorwürfe macht. Ich war zwar erst ziemlich sauer, aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut so, dass Monika spielt. Sie ist wirklich gut, weißt du?"  
"Und eine Landplage", ergänzte Harry böse. „Noch dazu eine, die mich nicht leiden kann. Aber das beruht vollkommen auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ach was, so schlimm ist Monika nicht.", widersprach Ginny. „Sicherlich, man muss sich erst ein bisschen an ihre Art gewöhnen, aber im Grunde genommen ist sie ein feiner Kerl."

„Glaub ich nicht.", murrte Harry.

„Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich meine Verwandlungsnote im letzten Jahr echt vergessen können.", warf Ginny ein. „Sie kann wirklich gut erklären."

Harry schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ginny rüber. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls auf eine der Bänke gesetzt, die Beine angezogen und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gestützt, während ihre hellen Augen unermüdlich den Bewegungen der Spieler am Himmel folgten. Als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte, wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn geradeheraus an. Ihre Mundwinkel wanderten langsam zu einem Lächeln nach oben.

„Aber weißt du, was ich an ihr immer am besten finde?", fragte sie und als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr sie fort: „Dass sie mich immer zum Lachen bringt. Manchmal hat man das Gefühl, dass das Leben einfach nicht so kompliziert ist, wenn man so lange lacht, bis einem der Bauch wehtut."

Harry schluckte. Diese Seite von Ginny war irgendwie neu für ihn- neu und verwirrend. Er kannte das kleine Mädchen, das aufgeregt hinter dem Hogwarts-Express herrannte, während er selber drinnen sein Zauberer-Sein noch gar nicht begreifen konnte. Er kannte sie als Rons kleine Schwester, die keinen Ton rausbrachte, wenn sie Harry sah, und ihm fürchterlich peinliche Valentins-Karten schrieb. Und er kannte nicht zuletzt die Ginny, die ihm kräftig auf die Füße trat, wenn er sich ihr gegenüber unfair verhielt und die mutig an seiner Seite gegen Voldemort angetreten war. Doch die Ginny, die damals fast ihre Seele verloren hatte, weil sie einsam gewesen war und sich einem verzauberten Tagebuch anvertraut hatte… die kannte er nicht, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht gerade einen winzig kleinen Blick auf _diese_ Ginny geworfen hatte.

„Und sie ist das einzige Mädchen, dass ich kenne, das einen ganzen Gugelhupf essen kann, ohne dass ihr schlecht wird.", schloss Ginny ihre Betrachtung über Monika.

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. Wollte Ginny ihn jetzt schon wieder auf den Arm nehmen?

„Einen _ganzen_ Gugelhupf?", fragte nach.

„Ja, einen ganzen.", lachte Ginny. „Deshalb heißt sie mit Spitznamen auch ´Gugelhupf´. War wohl eine Wette, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, und sie hat tatsächlich gewonnen."

Bei der Vorstellung musste Harry auch lachen und er konnte Ginny nur zustimmen, wenn man lachte, war die Welt um einen herum wirklich viel freundlicher. Aber dann beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und er musste wieder an das denken, was er gerade an Ginny gesehen hatte. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er sich an sein zweites Schuljahr erinnerte. Auch wenn er damals einen von vielen Siegen gegen Voldemort- oder besser gegen dessen sechzehnjähriges Ich- gewonnen hatte, so hatte er doch Hilfe gehabt. Aber den letzten Kampf mit Voldemort würde er jedoch ganz alleine austragen müssen. Niemand anderer als er, Harry Potter, war dafür auserwählt worden, diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen, doch wenn er ehrlich war fühlte es sich nicht wie eine Ehre an – eher wie ein Fluch. Denn auch wenn er zum Beispiel jemanden wie Draco Malfoy relativ einfach aus dem Weg räumen konnte, war Voldemort doch ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Harry bemerkte, dass Ginny ihn ansah und wenn er ihrem Blick trauen konnte, tat sie das schon eine ganze Weile.

„Was?", fragte er trotzig und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen.", konterte Ginny. „Du siehst nicht sehr glücklich aus."

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Hab ich denn einen Grund dazu?"

„Ist es wegen Sirius?", schoss Ginny so schnell eine Frage ab, dass Harry beinahe darauf geantwortet hätte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", versuchte er der Frage auszuweichen.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Harry, schon vergessen?", meinte Ginny schlicht und unerwartet ernst. „Und auch wenn Ron das nicht einsehen will, so hätte ich doch gedacht dass du…" Sie verstummte und starrte geradeaus ins Leere.

Jetzt tat es Harry beinahe leid, dass er nicht offen und ehrlich zu Ginny war. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Die ganze Sache mit Sirius, dem Ministerium, Dumbledore und schließlich mit Malfoy; dazu noch diese elende Prophezeiung. Er wollte es einfach alleine schaffen. Er wusste, dass er das konnte. Wenn sie ihm doch nur ein bisschen Zeit lassen würden, dann würde er das alles auf die Reihe bekommen.

„Ach, vergiss es.", sagte Ginny plötzlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wenn du irgendwas wegen Sirius planst, bin ich dabei. Hast du verstanden? Du bist nämlich nicht der Einzige, der ihn vermisst. Und du bist nicht der Einzige auf der Welt, der Probleme hat."

„Aber der Einzige von uns, der jemanden umbringen muss.", fauchte Harry. Dann erstarre er. Hatte er das jetzt gerade tatsächlich gesagt?

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zischen Unglauben und Verwirrung und Harry wurde sich wieder einmal bewusst, wie wenig er doch mit seinen Mitschülern gemein hatte. Der Gedanke, dass ein Sechzehnjähriger jemanden umbringen wollte oder musste war so widersinnig, dass nicht einmal Ginny daran glauben wollte. Obwohl sie doch diejenige sein müsste, die neben Harry noch am ehesten von allen anderen verstehen sollte, dass Voldemort endgültig gestoppt werden musste. Schließlich hatte sie seine Grausamkeit am eigenen Leib erlebt.

„Ach nichts.", murmelte Harry. „Ist nicht so wichtig. Ich schaff das schon."

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er Ginny nicht damit belasten. Sie sollte nicht schon wieder an diese Sache erinnert werden. Sicherlich war es ihr auch nicht leicht gefallen, dass alles zu vergessen. Wer also war er, dass er ihr erneut Kummer machen wollte? Noch dazu hatte er in diesem Moment eine wunderbare Idee, die nicht nur ihm mit seinem Problem helfen würde, sondern auch Ginny wieder glücklich machen würde.

„Was würdest du dazu sagen", begann er langsam, „wenn ich nicht mehr Quidditch spielen würde. Also in der Schul-Mannschaft, meine ich."

Ginny sah ihn an, als wäre ihm so eben eine zweite Nase gewachsen.

„Was?", krächzte sie. „Bist du übergeschnappt? Du _musst_ spielen!"

„Sagt wer?", gab Harry ärgerlich zurück. Eigentlich hätte er mehr Begeisterung erwartet. „Ich fände, du wärst ein guter Ersatz für mich." Kein hundertprozentiger, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, verschwieg das aber wohlweislich.

„Ich?", kiekste Ginny und wurde erst blass und dann erschien ein leichtes Rosa auf ihren Wangen. „A-aber ich bin doch lange nicht so gut wie du und überhaupt, die Mannschaft steht doch schon."

„Ron hat vorhin gerade gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch neue Treiber suchen müssen. Warum also nicht auch einen neuen Sucher?", erklärte Harry ein bisschen ungeduldig. Er stand auf und trat wieder an die Brüstung des Unterstandes. „Ich denke, ich werde mich in Zukunft eh nicht mehr so auf Quidditch konzentrieren können. Es gibt… wichtigere Sachen, weißt du?"

_Na, komm_, dachte Harry, _Nun schluck den Köder schon._ Im Zusammenhang mit dem, was ihm vorhin rausgerutscht war, _konnte _Ginny das doch jetzt nur auf eine Weise verstehen. Er musste innerlich fast ein bisschen lachen. Anscheinend hatte Solomon doch schon auf ihn abgefärbt.

„I-ich wie weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", stotterte Ginny, offensichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen der Verlockung, nun doch spielen zu können, und diesem lächerlichen Geziere, dass Mädchen anscheinend meinten an den Tag legen zu müssen, wenn man ihnen mal sagte, dass sie bei irgendetwas gut waren.

„Herrje, Ginny.", stöhnte Harry. „Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Du _bist_ gut und Gryffindor braucht einen guten Sucher, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Wen sollten sie denn sonst nehmen? Hermine vielleicht?"

Als hätte er mit Hermines Namen irgendeinen unbekannten Schlüssel in Ginnys Hirn gedreht, fing deren Augen mit einem Mal an zu strahlen und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Ginny die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt und stürmisch die Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Oh, Harry, du bist so…", lachte sie und drückte noch einmal zu, so dass Harry ganz instinktiv die Arme um sie schloss.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und plötzlich war da noch etwas zwischen ihnen, das vor wenigen Sekunden ganz sicher noch nicht da gewesen war. Harry fühlte ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seinem Magen und Ginnys Atem an seiner Wange schien ihm trotz seiner Wärme Gänsehaut zu verursachen. Sein Körper schien beschlossen zu haben, sämtliche seiner Befehle zu ignorieren- und so sah Harry lediglich zu, wie ein Junge, der genauso aussah wie er, sich, die Bewegungen des Mädchens in seinen Armen kopierend, vorbeugte und ihre Lippen sich berührten.

So schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Hastig befreite Ginny sich aus Harrys Arm und es war schwer zu entscheiden, wem von beiden das Ganze peinlicher war. Ginny glühte in einer, einer vollreifen Tomate nicht unähnlichen, Farbe und auch Harrys Gesicht brannte verdächtig. Er wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte und Hände hatte er mit einem Mal auf viel zu viele.

Verlegen versuchte Ginny sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich da eben geritten hat.", murmelte sie. „Aber als du das gesagt hast, da…"

Ihre Stimme versagte und sie sah Harry irgendwie hilflos an. „Tut mir leid, Harry."

Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf, wirbelte herum und raste die Treppe an der Rückseite der Tribüne hinunter. Schweigend sah Harry ihr nach. In seinem Inneren wirbelten die Gefühle durcheinander, während seine Magen immer noch Achterbahn fuhr. Ohne es wirklich zu registrieren glitt seine Hand zu der Stelle, an der einen Moment lang Ginnys Lippen gelegen hatten. Es hatte sich irgendwie gut angefühlt. Ganz anders als der nasse Kuss von Cho, der ja mehr Fiasko als alles andere gewesen war.

Aber gleichzeitig mit den Glücksgefühlen stellte sich auch ein schlechter Beigeschmack ein. Zweifel nagten an ihm, denn Ginny bereute ganz offensichtlich, was sie getan hatte. Hätte sie sich sonst dafür entschuldigt? Doch so ganz verstand er die Sache nicht. Ob das wieder so ein Mädchen-Gefühlssachen-Problem war?

Halbherzig griff Harry nach seinem Besen und flog zu den anderen zurück. Er hätte wahrscheinlich am besten sofort gesagt, dass er einen Ersatz-Spieler für sich gefunden hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ginny ja noch nicht einmal ´Ja´ gesagt hatte, und so verschob er diese Ankündigung nur zu gerne auf später. Monika klebte mehr als vorher an Ron, der das Ganze auch noch zu genießen schien, und so verzog sich Harry irgendwann stillschweigend in die Umkleidekabine.

Als er dann beim Abendessen noch eine kurze Notiz von Solomon erhielt (ein Rabe hatte sie gebracht) dass dieser die Okklumentik-Stunde auf den Sonntag verlegen würde, beschloss Harry, dass er diesen Tag endgültig satt hatte. Mit der Entschuldigung, er sei müde, klinkte er sich recht schnell aus der Runde im Gemeinschaftsraum aus, ging in den Turm hinauf, zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu und versuchte beim Licht seines Zauberstabes zu lernen, bis er die Schritte der anderen auf der Treppe hörte. Schnell löschte er den Zauberstab, deckte sich bis über beide Ohren zu und versuchte möglichst den Eindruck zu erwecken, als würde er schon lange schlafen. Wie die Reaktionen der anderen zeigten, war er recht erfolgreich.

„Schläft Harry schon?", wollte Seamus wissen und Harry konnte hören, wie er sich an den Vorhängen zu schaffen machte.

„Ach, lass ihn doch.", meinte Dean nur und schmiss sich anscheinend auf Nevilles Bett- das war das Einzige, das quietschte. „Du weißt doch: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

„Was?", hörte Harry Neville dazwischen fragen. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Selbst Harry, der nun wirklich in der muggelichsten Familie aufgewachsen war, die man sich denken konnte, kannte das Schulmotto von Hogwarts.

„Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht kitzeln.", erklärte Seamus bereitwillig. „Aber sag mal Ron, warum grinst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit so?"

„Bestimmt wegen _Monika_.", flötete Dean, und die Geräusche, die darauf folgten, hörten sich sehr danach an, dass ihn eines der schweren Daunenkissen mitten ins Gesicht getroffen hatte.

„Gar nicht.", motzte Ron und Harry musste keinen Unterricht bei Trelawney besucht haben, um leuchtendrote Ohren zu weissagen. „ Wir haben uns lediglich über Quidditch unterhalten. Und ich hab ihr Schach spielen beigebracht."

„Also nicht verliebt, sondern nur ein neues Opfer für deine Leidenschaft, oder wie?", stichelte Dean weiter. Er gab sich keine besondere Mühe, die Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Ja genau.", bestätigte Ron, bevor ihm offensichtlich auch auffiel, dass dieser Satz durchaus zweideutig war. „Ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett."

Grummelnd verzog sich Ron auch hinter seine Vorhangfront und nachdem er tatsächlich nicht mehr auf Dean Sticheleien einging, beruhigten sich auch die anderen auch und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später war der Schlafsaal fast völlig ruhig – wenn man mal von Rons Geschnarche und Nevilles manchmal leise vor sich hin quietschende Bett absah. Als auch das irgendwann verstummte, war Harry sich sicher, dass alle tief und fest schliefen. Das Problem daran war, dass _er_ immer noch hellwach war. Nicht, dass er nicht erschöpft genug gewesen wäre, aber die Gedanken in seinem Kopf hatten sich inzwischen zu einem schwindelnden Crescendo hochgeschaukelt, das ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es ergab sich einfach keine rechte Lösung; für keines seiner Probleme.

Irgendwann gab er auf und machte sich leise auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. An der Tür zögerte Harry, denn ihm war der Spiegel an der Wand eingefallen. Glücklich darüber, sich auf ein greifbares Problem konzentrieren zu können, spähte Harry um die Ecke.

Der Spiegel war noch da und schimmerte im Mondlicht auffällig hell. Aber von hier aus betrachtet konnte Harry erkennen, dass es vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit gab, dem Sichtbereich des Spiegels zu entkommen. Wer auch immer ihn angebrachte hatte, hatte offensichtlich nicht mit dessen Entdeckung gerechnet, so dass im Prinzip alles, was sich unterhalb eines halben Meters und nicht an der direkt gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmer befand, für den Spiegel unsichtbar blieb. Wenn sich Harry also auf den Boden legte und vorsichtig an der Wand entlang bis zum Portraitloch kroch, konnte er trotzdem nachts durch Hogwarts spazieren, wenn ihm das passte.

So schnell und so lautlos wie möglich, schlich sich Harry zurück in den Schlafsaal, zog sich wieder an, schnappte sich den Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wäre er größer gewesen, so hätte Harry sicherlich an der einen oder anderen Stelle Schwierigkeiten bekommen, so aber drückte er sich vorsichtig an Möbelstücken und schlafenden Bildern vorbei, bis er schließlich vor dem Portraitloch stand. Dort angekommen warf er sich den Umhang über und stahl sich auf den Gang hinaus. Die Fette Dame murmelte im Schlaf etwas vor sich hin, wachte aber nicht auf, so dass Harry seinen Weg unbehelligt fortsetzen konnte. Nur…. Wohin führte sein Weg?

Darüber hatte sich Harry noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, denn gerade noch war es einfach wichtig gewesen, _dass_ er es tun konnte und nicht _warum_. Neben einer, im Mondlicht seltsam lebendig aussehenden, Rüstung lehnte Harry sich an die Wand und dachte nach. Ihm stand im Prinzip Hogwarts offen, denn niemand würde ernsthaft damit rechnen, dass jetzt noch jemand in der Nacht herumschlich. Aber Hogwarts schien auf einmal fremd und leer zu sein- so wie seine Flure- und Harry wünsche sich, dass er einen anderen Ort hätte, an den er gehen könnte. Langsam begann er, einen dieser leeren Gänge hinab zu wandern, denn nichts erschein ihm schrecklicher, als noch weiter bewegungslos auf einer Stelle verharren zu müssen. Es gab schon zu viel Stillstand in seinem Leben.

Seine Schritte hallten, wie es ihm erschien, unheimlich laut durch die verlassenen Flure und er musste jeden Moment damit rechnen, entweder Filch, dem Hausmeister, oder seiner lampenäugigen Katze Mrs. Norris zu begegnen. So folgte er kurzentschlossen einer Treppe, die so eben ihre Richtung geändert hatte, weiter nach oben in der Hoffnung, so wieder zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren. Doch anscheinend hatte diese Treppe in dieser Nacht tatsächlich ziemliche Langeweile, so dass sie erneut ihre Richtung änderte, während Harry sich auf ihr befand. Er beeilte sich, die launische Treppe an ihrem Ende zu verlassen und fand sich auf einem schmalen Absatz wieder, der ihm lediglich die Wahl ließ, noch weiter hinauf zu steigen. Leicht verärgert machte Harry sich auf den Weg. Als er sich endlich in einem Korridor wieder fand, den er kannte, befand er sich bereits weit weg von seinem Ausgangspunkt und starrte geradewegs auf den Aufgang zum Astronomie-Turm. Zu seiner Rechten befanden sich noch die Türen des Klassenraums und einer kleinen Kammer, in der Professor Sinistra ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien aufbewahrte.

„Klasse", murmelte Harry und fragte sich nun schon zum vierten Mal, warum er nicht die „Karte des Rumtreibers" dabei hatte, die sein Vater und seine Freunde in ihrer Schulzeit angefertigt hatten. Auf dieser Karte waren fast sämtlich Wege und Geheimgänge von Hogwarts verzeichnet, und was die Original-Rumtreiber vergessen hatte, war nachträglich von Fred und George Weasley ergänzt worden.

Draußen fauchte der Wind an den dicken Mauern vorbei. Harry konnte hören, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen und in der Ferne grollten bereits die Vorboten eines herannahenden Gewitters. In Raum, in dem sie normalerweise Unterricht hatten, schien noch ein Festern offen zu stehen, denn ein stetiger Luftstrom strömte durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür und das dadurch entstehende Pfeifen hallte unheimlich von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er das Fenster schloss. Langsam begann Harry sich auf die Tür zuzubewegen. Immer mehr Geräusche schienen hinter der Tür zu hören zu sein. Ein Rascheln und Flüstern, dumpfes Klappern und ein schweres Klopfen ließen Harrys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Etwas schepperte und klirrte. Harry war jetzt fest überzeugt, dass hinter der Tür jemand war.

Wie von selbst glitt seine rechte Hand zu seinem Zauberstab, während die linke nach der Klinke griff. Langsam drückte er sie hinunter… und riss dann die Tür mit einem Ruck auf. Den Zauberstab drohend auf eventuelle Angreifer gerichtet, sah er sich hektisch in dem voll gestopften Raum um. Tatsächlich stand eines der Fenster auf und Harry beeilte sich, es zu schließen. Die danach eintretende Stille war fast noch unheimlicher. Aufmerksam musterte er den Raum, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken- bis sein Blick schließlich auf dem Fußboden an einem der hier aufbewahrten Fernrohre hängen blieb. Das erklärte zumindest das Klirren, dass er gehört hatte, denn die Linsen waren herausgesprungen und in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Neben dem zerbrochenen Fernrohr stand ein Tisch, mit etlichen Rollen Pergament, die Harry als ihre Abschlussarbeiten des letzten Jahres identifizierte. Professor Sinistra war sie in den ersten zwei Stunden noch einmal mit ihnen durchgegangen. Das war wahrscheinlich das Rascheln gewesen, das er gehört hatte. Je mehr sich Harry in dem Raum umsah, desto mehr einleuchtende Geräuschquellen konnte er finden.

Leise seufzend entspannte Harry sich wieder. Es war also alles in Ordnung und niemand war hier. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, jemand wäre so verrückt, sich nachts auf dem Astronomie-Turm herumzutreiben. Selbst für Angreifer von außen… Harry erstarrte. Und wenn nun jemand von der Plattform des Turms aus versuchte, in Hogwarts einzudringen? Was, wenn sich in diesem Moment Dutzende von Todessern darauf vorbereiteten, Hogwarts zu stürmen? Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war einfach zu lächerlich.

Plötzlich knallte es und die Tür zum Dach des Turms flog auf. Heulend fuhr der Wind erneut in die Pergamente, fegte den größten Teil von ihnen vom Tisch, das Modell des Sonnensystems an der Decke begann heftig zu rotieren und die restlichen Fernrohren schepperten in ihrem Regal aneinander. Eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang trat leise fluchend auf den Gang und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Harry- gerade noch starr vor Schreck- reagierte sofort und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel wahrscheinlich weiß gewesen wären, hätte er sie denn sehen können, starrte er die Person im Gang an. Wasser tropfte von dem schwarzen Umhang und bildete eine Lache auf dem Fußboden. Im Gegenlicht war das Gesicht unter der tief in die Stirn gezogenen Kapuze nicht zu erkennen, und irgendwie konnte sich Harry nicht gegen die Vorstellung einer weißen Todesser-Maske darunter erwehren. Die Gestalt hob nun die Hände, wohl um die Kapuze abzunehmen, und Harry hielt den Atem an.

Im nächsten Moment musste Harry sehr an sich halten, um sich nicht durch sein erleichtertes Aufatmen zu verraten. In der Tür stand niemand anderer als Solomon, der höchst verdrießlich dreinblickte. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd betrat der Lehrer die Klasse und nahm sich einige Gegenstände von Professor Sinistras Tisch, bevor er den Raum, die Tür hinter sich schließend, verließ. Eilige Schritte auf dem Flur, die sich schnell entfernten, zeigten Harry, dass er nun wieder völlig allein hier oben war. Aufatmend zog er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und musste sich erstmal setzen. Warum hatte er nur so panisch reagiert? Warum war er nicht darauf vorbereitete gewesen?

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Antwort auf diese Fragen kannte. Er war zu abgelenkt gewesen. Seine Gedanken hatten sich während seiner Wanderung durch Hogwarts zu sehr um Ginny und das Erlebnis auf dem Quidditch-Feld gedreht… und der Antwort, zu der er schließlich gekommen war. Inzwischen war er nämlich davon überzeugt, dass Ginny einfach nicht wollte, dass Dean etwas von diesem Kuss erfuhr. Und zeigte ihm das, was gerade passiert war nicht, das dass es wahrscheinlich besser war, wenn er in ihr weiterhin nur Rons kleine Schwester sah. Dass ihn so etwas wie eine Freundin nur ablenken würde, von dem, was wichtig war?

Inzwischen war das Gewitter herangezogen. Immer wieder erhellten Blitze den Raum und tauchten ihn in scharfe, scherenschnittartige Kontraste. Regen klatschte mit voller Wucht gegen die Scheiben und der Wind schien sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm zu steigern. Trotzdem rührte Harry sich nicht vom Fleck sondern beobachtete den ständigen Wechsel von schwarz und weiß. Je heller der Blitz war, desto dunkler schienen die Schatten zu sein, die er zurückließ. Das Licht war einfach nicht in der Lage, die Dunkelheit für mehr als nur Bruchteile zu vertreiben. Eine Erinnerung stieg in Harry auf.

Er stand in der dunklen Halle des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Vor ihm Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihn spöttisch anfunkelte, nachdem er verzweifelt versucht hatte, einen Cruciatus auf sie zu wirken, um sie für Sirius Tod büßen zu lassen. Ihre Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder:

„_Potter, du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Ich war und bin die treueste Dienerin des Dunklen Lords. Ich habe die dunklen Künste von ihm erlernt und ich kenne Flüche von solcher Kraft, gegen die du jämmerlicher Wicht nicht einmal hoffen kannst anzukommen._"

Harry hatte in diesem Jahr schon einmal die Macht, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu benutzen, in sich gespürt. Sicherlich, damals hatte es ihn erschreckt. Der Gedanke, jemandem wehzutun oder ihn gar zu töten, war ihm im Nachhinein so fremd vorgekommen. Es fühlte sich immer noch falsch an, doch wenn er Voldemort nicht tötete, würde der _ihn_ töten. Das Glück, ihm ein weiteres Mal zu entkommen… Harry konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass er es wirklich haben würde. Ob er wollte, oder nicht, er musste lernen, wie er Voldemort besiegen konnte.

Ein besonders heftiger Blitz erhellte das Zimmer länger als alle anderen und als es wieder dunkel wurde, flimmerten kleine Lichtpunkte vor Harrys Augen. Trotzdem konnte er erkennen, dass die Dunkelheit vor ihm nicht mehr leer war. Sirius war zurückgekehrt und zum ersten Mal, seit Harry dieses Abbild seines Paten als Begleiter hatte, konnte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen.", flüsterte Harry in die Dunkelheit. „Ich werde diesen Bastard besiegen. Ich werde Mum und Dad rächen. Ich werde die Welt vor Voldemort schützen, koste es, was es wolle. Und ich werde dich zurückholen, Sirius."

**-o0o-**

Wie er in sein Bett zurückgekommen war, wusste Harry am nächsten Tag nicht mehr so genau. Er erwachte, weil ihm die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht schien und laute Schreie die Luft durchschnitten.

Schreie?

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Harry hoch, und stürzte zum Fenster. Draußen liefen haufenweise Schüler durch die Gegend und die meisten von ihnen riefen etwas von „Hilfe!" und „Er kommt" und „Rettet euch!"

„Ron! Neville! Dean!", rief nun auch Harry. „Was ist los?"

Er riss die Vorhänge seiner Bettnachbarn auseinander, nur um überall das gleiche Bild vorzufinden: Ein leeres Bett. Ohne lange zu überlegen, stürzte er die Treppe hinunter, und traf dort auf eine Menge erschreckte Schüler aus den unteren Klassen. Kurzentschlossen griff er sich einen davon und schüttelte ihn.

„Was ist hier los?", blaffte er. „Wo sind die anderen? Wer kommt?"

Der Junge sah Harry aus großen Augen an, sein Gesicht war kreideweiß und seine Lippen bewegten sich, als versuche er irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Was hier los ist, will ich wissen.", schnauzte Harry ihn an. Ihm war nun wirklich nicht nach Ratespielen zu Mute. Vor allem ärgerte er sich im Moment darüber, dass die anderen es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden hatten, ihn zu wecken, obwohl das Schloss in Gefahr war.

Er ließ den Jungen, der immer noch nicht zu einer Antwort fähig war, los und stürzte durch das Portraitloch nach draußen. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen raste er die Treppen zum Haupteingang hinunter und als er unten ankam war er so außer Atem, dass er erst eine kostbare Minute damit vergeuden musste, wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Warum hatte er nicht einfach seinen Besen genommen?

Immer wieder liefen Schüler sowohl in die eine, wie auch die andere Richtung an ihm vorbei. Zwischen ihnen erkannte Harry Ernie MacMillan, der offensichtlich eine Schar jüngerer Schüler daran hindern wollte, ebenfalls nach draußen zu stürmen.

„Ihr habt die Anweisung gehört.", rief er ärgerlich. „Geht zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum und verhaltet euch ruhig, bis ein Lehrer euch sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Einer der Schüler- Harry sah jetzt, dass es sich bei allen um Slytherin handelte- trat vor, warf sich in die Brust und höhnte. „Sehen wir aus, als wären wir solche Weicheier wie die in Hufflepuff? Wir wollen den Riesen auch sehen."

Ernie bekam sichtbar einen roten Kopf, reagierte jedoch erstaunlich gelassen. „Ihr _werdet_ jetzt alle wieder in die Kerker gehen. Und wer sich nicht in fünf Minuten dort befindet, bekommt von mir fünf Punkte abgezogen. Wenn ihr euren Hauslehrer also nicht erklären wollte, wie ihr…", er überflog kurz die Anzahl der aufsässigen Jung-Syltherins, „… über 60 Punkte für Slytherin verloren habt, dann verzieht ihr euch jetzt. Also Abmarsch!"

Dieser Ankündigung folgte unwilliges Murmeln, doch offensichtlich wogen seine Argumente schwer genug. Unwillig aber stetig zogen die Kleinen ab. Ernie atmete sichtbar auf.

Harry jedoch wartete nicht ab, bis Ernie Zeit hatte, seine Fragen zu beantworten. Der Junge hatte von einem Riesen gesprochen und Harry hatte einen furchtbaren Verdacht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ohne darauf zu achten, ob er jemanden anrempelte, hechtete er durch Eingangshalle nach draußen. Dort liefen immer noch Schüler kreischend und johlend durch die Gegend. Einem von ihnen konnte Harry nicht mehr ausweichen und rannte mit voller Wucht in ihn hinein. Als er sah, wer es war, hatte er ein leichtes Déjà-Vu-Gefühl.

„Neville!", keuchte Harry. „Wo sind die anderen? Wo ist Grawp?"

„Wer?", fragte Neville verdattert und Harry fiel ein, dass außer ihm, Ron und Hermine ja niemand Grawp je gesehen hatte. Es schien, als hätte sich das geändert.

„Der Riese.", erklärte Harry ungeduldig. „Wo ist er?"

„Da hinten.", sagte Neville und wies ihm die Richtung. „Oh Mann, Harry, der ist so… _riesig_. Und er hat Hermine."

„Was?", keuchte Harry entsetzt, ließ Neville einfach stehen und rannte weiter in die Richtung, die der ihm gezeigt hatte. Hinter sich hörte er Neville noch etwas rufen, doch er verstand nicht was. Das war in diesem Moment auch völlig egal, ebenso wie der Streit, den er mit Hermine hatte. Dann sah er Grawp.

Der Riese lief mit wahrhaft riesigen Schritten vor keuchte einer Meute Menschen davon, unter denen Harry auch Ron und Hagrid sehen konnte. Sein riesiger Mund stand offen und die grünen Haare wehten im Wind. Er brüllte aus Leibeskräften unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen, in denen auch immer wieder „Hagger", und „Hermi", vorkamen… und wenn Harry sich nicht sehr täuschte, amüsierte er sich köstlich.

Hagrid dagegen brüllte ebenfalls so laut er konnte, dass Grawp endlich stehen bleiben sollte und dass Hermi jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm spielen wollte. Er würde ihm auch einen ganz großen Kuchen backen, wenn er jetzt nur endlich_ stehen blieb_. Andere aus der Gruppe, darunter auch einige der Lehrer, schossen verschiedene Flüche auf Grawp ab, die jedoch aufgrund seiner Riesenhaut nicht wirklich den gewünschten Effekt hatten. Jetzt sah Harry auch, dass Grawp etwas in de Hand hatte, von dem jedoch nur och der buschige, braune Haarschopf zu erkennen war. Ob Hermine noch bei Bewusstsein, ohnmächtig oder gar schlimmeres war, konnte man nicht feststellen.

Neben Harry kam schnaufend Neville zum Stehen. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot vom Laufen und seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", japste er. „Dir muss doch irgendwas einfallen, Harry."

Genau _das_ wünschte sich Harry in diesem Moment auch, doch sein Kopf war irgendwie seltsam leer. Kein Zauber, den er gelernt hatte, erschien ihm passend. Er spürte, wie sich eine wahnsinnige Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit aufbaute. Warum bekam man denn in der Schule nur nichts wirklich Nützliches beigebracht? Was nützte es ihm jetzt, dass er eine Maus in eine Teetasse verwandeln konnte, wenn seine beste Freundin nicht aus der Hand eines dämlichen Riesen befreien konnte? Und warum hatte Hagrid nicht schon lange dafür gesorgt, dass Grawp verschwand? Warum hatte Harry ihm das Ganze nicht ausgeredet? Warum…

Eine Gestalt war neben Harry getreten und als der den Kopf hob, blickte er in Solomons ernstes Gesicht.

„SO TUN SIE DOCH ETWAS!", brüllte Harry ihn an. ´Sie sind schließlich unser Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. ´, wollte er noch anfügen, als ihm einfiel, dass Solomon wahrscheinlich gar nichts tun _konnte_.

„Ein Rankenwurzel-Zauber sollte den Riesen lange genug fixieren, um ihm einen wirksamen Schlafzauber in die Augen platzieren zu können.", erklärte Solomon ruhig und sah Harry auffordernd an. „Die Augen sind bei Riesen der schwächste Punkt."

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Einen Zauber, der Rankwurzeln produzierte? Kannte er so einen? Doch so sehr er auch überlegte, eine solche Formel wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Und Neville machte ihn auch ganz nervös, weil er die ganze Zeit etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Halt doch mal die Klappe!", fuhr Harry ihn an. Es tat ihm auch gar nicht Leid darum, denn wenn er jetzt etwas nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war das der schusselige Neville, der ihn mit seinem Gebrabbel noch ganz aus dem Konzept brachte. Wenn er doch nur seinen Besen hätte… da stürzte Neville mit einem Mal nach vorne.

„_Radiesco aliquantus!_", schrie er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Grawp. Aus dem Boden schossen plötzlich Unmengen von Wurzelsträngen hervor und hinderten den Riesen am Weiterlaufen. Zum Glück waren die Wurzel so schnell an seinen Beinen emporgewachsen, dass sie ihn sowohl festhielten, wie auch am Fallen hinderten. Enttäuscht brüllte er und versuchte sich loszureißen. Einmal verlangsamt holten nun auch seine Verfolger auf und noch mehr der Wurzeln, diesmal sehr viel dicker als die von Neville, begannen an Grawps Beinen emporzukriechen und lähmten nun jeden seiner Bewegungen, so dass er Hermine, die ebenfalls irgendwo in dem Pflanzenberg steckte, nicht mehr fallen lassen konnte. Urheber der zweiten Wurzeln war offensichtlich Professor Sprout, die nun zu ihnen hinüberwinkte

„Saubere Arbeit, Longbottom.", rief sie ziemlich außer Atem. „Ich hätte es ja selber getan, aber ich kam einfach nicht mit. Erinnern Sie mich, dass ich das für ihre Kräuterkunde-Note vermerke."

Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick, der der ganzen Truppe in immer größer werdenden Abstand gefolgt war, begannen verschiedenen Zauber auf dem Pflanzenhaufen Grawp zu wirken und nach ein paar Minuten sackte dieser in sich zusammen. Als Harry und Neville sich endlich an den anderen vorbei gequetscht hatten, war Hagrid gerade dabei, Hermine von den letzten Ranken zu befreien. Ron stand leichenblass daneben und murmelte immer wieder: „Lass sie nicht tot sei. Oh bitte, lass sie nicht tot sein."

„Lassen Sie mich mal durch, meine Herrschaften. Hier ist Fachpersonal gefragt.", erklag die resolute Stimme der Krankenschwester und tatsächlich teilte sich die Menge, um sie zu Hermine durchzulassen. Madame Pomfrey fühlte zunächst Hermines Puls, sah ihr kurz n die Augen und hielt ihr dann ein kleines Fläschchen unter die Nase. Eine Zeit lang passierte gar nichts, dann flogen Hermines Augen mit einem Mal auf und sie nieste dreimal kräftig. Immer noch etwas benebelt setzte sie sich auf.

„Ist er weg?", fragte wackelig. In diesem Moment tat Grawp einen lauten Schnarcher und Hermine sprang alarmiert auf. Da sie noch nicht besonders sicher auf den Füßen war, stolperte sie jedoch und landete direkt in Hagrids Armen. Dem liefen die Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht und in seinen dichten Bart hinein.

„s tut mir so leid, Hermine, ehrlich.", schnüffelte er. „Wollte ja nicht, dass dir was passiert. Hab einfach gedacht, ´s wird schon mit Grawpie. Er is´ doch noch so klein. Wollte nur spielen."

„Schönes Spiel!", warf Professor McGonagall wütend ein. „Jetzt bringen Sie Miss Granger erstmal auf die Krankenstation, Hagrid, damit Madame Pomfrey sie untersuchen kann. Danach werden Sie wieder hierher kommen und wir werden diese _Riesen_-Problem lösen."

Sie wandte sich um und richtete sich an die immer größer werden Menschentraube.

„Und _alle anderen_ gehen jetzt sofort in ihre Häuser zurück und warten auf die Anweisungen ihrer Hauslehrer."

Hagrid nahm die immer noch recht blasse Hermine auf den Arm und stapfte mit gesenktem Kopf hinter Madame Pomfrey zum Schloss zurück. Die restlichen Schüler zogen es offensichtlich ebenfalls vor, Professor McGonagalls Anweisung Folge zu leisten, was sie natürlich nicht daran hinderte, lautstark über die Herkunft des plötzlich aufgetauchten Riesen zu diskutieren. Die Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„So eine Unvernunft. Also manchmal…", sie verstummt und blickte auf Ron, Neville und Harry. „Ich denke, ich habe eine klare Anweisung gegeben."  
"Professor?", frage Ron zögernd. „Können wir nicht…ich meine, Hermine ist unser Freundin…"

„Das ist mir wohl bewusst, Mister Weasley.", antwortete die gestrenge Lehrerin nun etwas milder. „Aber Miss Granger braucht nun in erster Linie einmal Ruhe und wahrscheinlich wird Madame Pomfrey ihr nach einer ersten Untersuchung einen Beruhigungstrank geben, mit dem sie mehrere Stunden schlafen wird. Außerdem werde ich Professor Dumbledore kontaktieren müssen, so dass das Haus Gryffindor ohne Aufsicht eines Lehrers ist. Sie haben als Vertrauensschüler in einem solchen Fall die Pflicht, diese Position einzunehmen. Also gehen Sie! Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben, falls sich Miss Granger tatsächlich ernsthaft verletzt hat."

Damit eilte auch Professor McGonagall wieder zum Schloss zurück und ließ die drei Jungen allein. Missmutig und ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlich sie in Richtung des Gryffinor-Turms. Harry schwieg, weil er ganz einfach nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er nicht da gewesen war, um Hermine zu helfen und gleichzeitig wurmte es ihn, dass gerade Neville schließlich die entscheidende Wendung herbeigeführt hatte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er Ron trösten sollte. Der war immer noch blass und starrte immer nur vor sich auf dem Fußboden. Ein Blick auf Neville, der die ganze Zeit an seiner Unterlippe kaute, verriet Harry, dass es ihm wohl nicht viel besser ging.

„Also wirklich Neville!", scherzte Harry lahm. „Einen strahlenden Helden stellt man sich aber anders vor."

Neville verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Also ich bin nicht scharf auf den Job. Wenn du ihn willst, bedien dich."

Danach schwiegen sie alle drei wieder. Als sie vor dem Portraitloch ankamen, blieb Ron auf einmal stehen.

„Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen.", flüsterte er und das Kieksen in seiner Stimme klang, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrachen.

„Hey…", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern. „Ist doch nichts passiert."

„NICHTS PASSIERT?", brüllte Ron mit einem Mal. „Sie hätte verdammt noch mal sterben können. Nur wegen diesem verdammten Riesen. Ich könnte Hagrid umbringen. Er immer mit seinen blöden Ideen, von denen die anderen dann den Ärger haben. Ich hasse ihn!"

„Na, na, junger Mann. Deshalb brauchen sie ja nicht gleich so zu schreien.", tadelte die Fette Dame. „Wollt ihr nun rein, oder nicht?"

Die drei Gryffindors ignorierten sie.

Neville nahm seinen Mut zusammen, legte Ron die Hand auf den Arm und fragte vorsichtig: „Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?"

Stockend doch dann immer flüssiger begann Ron zu erzählen. Er und Hermine hatten beschlossen, Hagrid zu besuchen. Dieser war in guter Stimmung gewesen und hatte die beiden gebeten, ihn zu Grawp zu begleiten. Er wollte ihnen zeigen, wie gute Fortschritte er während der Ferien gemacht hatte. Alles war soweit auch ganz gut verlaufen, bis Grawp auf einmal nach Hermine gegriffen hatte. Danach hatte er sich geweigert, sie wieder runter zu lassen und war schließlich vor Ron und Hagrid davon gelaufen.

Ron schluckte und sagte. „Er hat wohl gemeint, das sei ein Spiel oder so. Wir sind dann hinter ihm her, doch er flüchtete irgendwann auf das offene Gelände. Dort haben ihn dann einige Schüler entdeckt und dann war natürlich die Hölle los. Und die ganze Zeit hat er Hermine in der Hand herumgeschwenkt wie ein Spielzeug. Ich hatte solche Angst, er zerdrückt sie."

„Weißt du was?", sagte Neville, nachdem Ron geendet hatte. „Ich glaube, du gehst auch besser auf die Krankenstation. Harry und ich kriegen das schon hin hier. Oder?"

„Klar!", sagte Harry und grinste Ron aufmunternd an.

„Ok.", sagte der und schlurfte in Richtung des Krankenflügels.

„Wollt ihr ihn wirklich alleine gehen lassen?", fragte die fette Dame besorgt nach. Sie tupfte sich gerade ein paar Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel und schnaubte dann leidenschaftlich in ihr Taschentuch. „So ein Schock kann gefährlich sein."

„Wer hat einen Schock?", fragte eine Stimme, und als Harry sich umdrehte identifizierte er ihre Besitzerin als Monika Bell. Noch bevor er Neville davon abhalten konnte, hatte der schon „Ron" geantwortet.

Monikas Augen wurden groß.

„Oh, ist ihm was passiert? Ich hab davon gehört. Er hat bestimmt mit diesem Riesen gekämpft, oder?"

„Ja, um Hermine das Leben zu retten.", versetzte Harry ihr giftig. „Und er ist jetzt auf der Krankenstation und braucht Ruhe."

„Ich muss zu ihm.", widersprach Monika und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Harry sie grob am Arm zurückriss.

„Ich hab doch gesagt er braucht Ruhe.", zischte er. „Kannst du mich nicht verstehen oder willst du nicht?"

Monika entwand Harry ihren Arm und funkelte ihn an.

„Du bist kein Vertrauensschüler, Potter, ich muss mir von dir _gar nichts_ sagen lassen. Und außerdem wirkst du in deinem Schlafanzug einfach nur lächerlich. Also lass mich zufrieden."

Mit diesem Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte in Richtung des Krankenflügels davon.

Wütend starrte Harry ihr nach und hätte ihr auch fast einen Zauber auf den Hals gejagt, wenn Neville ihn nicht zurückgerufen hätte.

„Lass sie doch, Madame Pomfrey wird sie schon zurückscheuchen. Wir haben Ron versprochen, dass wir seinen Job machen. Also komm jetzt."

Der drängende Ton in Nevilles Stimme brachte Harry schließlich wieder zur Vernunft. Aber insgeheim schwor er sich, dass er sich dafür noch revanchieren würde. Das letzte Wort zwischen ihm und Monika war noch nicht gefallen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, tat es ihm dann auch um das Quidditch-Spielen nicht mehr besonders leid.


	18. Altes Blut und Alte Runen

**Sweetest Poison (Nu Pagadi)**

_Ich bin kein Dämon  
Doch etwas Böses ist da schon  
In meinem Kopf in meinem Blut  
Genau darum bin ich so gut _

_Ich bin das Wasser in der Wüste  
Reptil im Paradies  
Niemand dem ich ein Lächeln schenk  
Der sich nicht küssen ließ_

**_-_o0o-**

**Altes Blut und Alte Runen**

Für die gesamte nächste Woche gab es in Hogwarts kein spannenderes Thema als Grawps Auftauchen und die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Von der Theorie, dass der Riese von Voldemort geschickt worden war, um Hogwarts anzugreifen, bis zu der Idee, dass es sich bei ihm vielleicht um eine eigens von Dumbledore engagierte Leibwache handelte, war so ziemlich alles vertreten. Neville musste wieder und wieder erzählen, wie er Grawp mit dem Wurzelzauber eingefangen hatte und wie dieser genau funktionierte. Die Tatsache, dass es Solomon gewesen war, der den Spruch überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen hatte, wurde dabei meist schnell unter den Tisch fallen gelassen, Das war etwas, das Harry zunächst sehr ärgerte. Jeder, der halbwegs mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, hätte Grawp auf diese Weise besiegen können. Doch irgendwann musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass dieser Gedankengang wohl am ehesten seiner Eifersucht auf Neville entstammte. Er schämte sich dafür und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht mehr daran zu denken, wenn Neville wieder einmal mit leuchtenden Augen von Hermines Rettung erzählte.

Neuen Auftrieb erhielt die Geschichte, als Ron zwei Tage später von der Krankenstation zurückkehrte und nun seinerseits erzählen musste, wie es überhaupt zu dem Zwischenfall gekommen war. Zu Harrys Erleichterung versuchte Ron dabei wenigstens, Hagrid möglichst wenig Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Er hatte dabei allerdings mit Monika zu kämpfen, die resolut darauf beharrte, dass Hagrid einfach zu leichtsinnig gewesen war und dass Ron sich nicht die geringsten Vorwürfe zu machen brauchte.

Hermines Genesung dagegen dauerte wesentlich länger. Zunächst besuchten Harry und Ron sie noch gemeinsam auf der Krankenstation, doch bereits nach dem zweiten Mal, gab Harry dieses Unterfangen wieder auf. Beim ersten Mal sagte Hermine kein Wort und starrte nur mit blassem Gesicht und leerem Blick die Wand an, sodass Madame Pomfrey die beiden Jungen bald wieder hinaus schickte. Bei ihrem zweiten Besuch kam dann nicht nur Monika mit – was Harry reichlich unpassend fand – nein, sie platzten auch noch mitten in eine Unterhaltung zwischen Hermine und Ginny. Da beide bei Harrys Eintreten sofort verstummten und Ginny nicht nur knallrot wurde, sondern es zudem auch noch vermied, Harry anzusehen, konnte der sich ihr Gesprächsthema an zwei Fingern abzählen.

Zu allem Überfluss schien sich auch noch Draco Malfoy von seiner anfänglichen Friedfertigkeit erholt zu haben und schikanierte nun Harry, Ron und Neville abwechselnd. Seine Lieblingsvorstellung dabei war es, bei Nevilles Anblick zusammenzuzucken und dann gespielt ängstlich zu rufen:

„Vorsicht, da kommt Longbottom. Seid bloß vorsichtig! Wenn ihr ihn ärgert, wirft er mit Gänseblümchen nach euch."

Allerdings erntete er damit lediglich bei den Slytherins Gelächter und selbst dort schienen Einige Nevilles Leitung zumindest zu respektieren.

Ron jedoch ließ sich mit schönster Regelmäßigkeit von Malfoy auf die Palme bringen und manchmal konnte Harry seinen Freund nur noch mit Mühe davon abhalten, sich auf den Slytherin zu stürzen. Das fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, besonders, da Malfoy auch nicht davor Halt machte, Harry ab und an ein „Und, Potter, wie fühlt man sich als Nummer Zwei?" zuzuraunen. Aber immer, wenn Harry kurz davor war, Malfoy ganz einfach trotz allem durch die nächste Wand zu hexen, ließ dieser wie durch Zufall die Worte „Alte Runen" oder „Übersetzung" in seine Gemeinheiten einfließen.

Also beherrschte Harry sich. Er hielt sich sogar so sehr mit allen Aktivitäten gegen Malfoy zurück, dass Pansy Parkinson bei einem ihrer Zusammentreffen verlauten ließ:

„Ach lass doch den blöden Potter. Der hat eh zu viel Angst vor dir."

„Davon träumst du wohl, Parkinson.", schnaubte Ron wütend. „Harry ist viel besser als drei von Malfoys Sorte. Nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry starrte den feixenden Malfoy nur an und drohte ihm stumm, es nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben. Ob Malfoy diese Warnung verstand oder nicht, blieb allerdings unklar, da Snape wie aus dem Boden gewachsen auftauchte und ankündigte, er würde jedem Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich aufhörten „auf dem Gang herumzulungern".

So konnte Harry nichts weiter tun, als sich durch den Unterricht und die Okklumentik-Stunden zu quälen und zu hoffen, dass Malfoy wenigstens trotzdem an der Übersetzung arbeitete und sie nicht nur nutzte, um ein Druckmittel gegen Harry zu haben.

Am Donnerstag der nächsten Woche erschien Hermine morgens wieder zum Frühstück. Sie war immer noch sehr blass und als Ron sie ansprach, nickte sie nur. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Harry, doch der tat so, als wäre er sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben noch einmal gründlich durchzulesen. Zufällig fand er dabei wirklich einen Fehler

und bemühte sich redlich, diesen irgendwie noch auszubessern, wodurch seine Schrift an einigen Stellen am Ende fast unlesbar war. Aber Snape würde ihm sowieso eine miese Note dafür geben, warum sollte er sich also noch anstrengen? Missmutig trottete er in den Kerker hinab, darauf gefasst, eine höchst unangenehme Stunde in dem zugigen Kerker zu verbringen.

Snape schien seit dem ominösen Wochenende noch schlechterer Laune als sonst zu haben.

Mit wirbelnder, schwarzer Robe erschien er zum Unterrichtsbeginn, rief mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs sämtliche Schultaschen der Anwesende zu einem Haufen vor dem Lehrertisch zusammen und verteilte mit einem weiteren Schlenker leere Pergamentrollen auf den Tischen.

„Unangekündigter Test!", bellte er und stierte die Schüler durch die beiden Vorhänge aus fettigen Haaren an.

„Die Fragen stehen an der Tafel. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit."

Wie eine fette schwarze Spinne in ihrem Netz hockte Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch, während die Schüler über ihren Pergamenten schwitzten. Harry versuchte angestrengt, sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, noch nie so wenig über Feuer- und Frostschutztränke gewusste zu haben, wie in dieser Stunde. Unter den höhnischen Blicken seines Lehrers gab er am Ende ein fast leeres Blatt ab. Sein Kopf dröhnte.

„Die Glückssträhne scheint vorbei zu sein.", zischte Snape leise. „Das wird nie und nimmer reichen, um hier zu bestehen, Potter. Noch bevor die Weihnachtsferien begonnen haben, wirst du dir wünschen, sich nie für diesen Kurs eingetragen zu haben."

Mit Triumph, der ihm über das ganze spitze Gesicht geschrieben stand, legte Draco Malfoy in diesem Moment seinen Test auf Harrys. Schon auf den ersten Blick war erkennbar, dass er deutlich erfolgreicher abschneiden würde als Harry und das nicht nur, weil Snape ihn besser leiden konnte. Seine Augen glitzerten schadenfroh und Harry war sich sicher, dass auch er gleich eine spöttische Bemerkung machen würde, als Hermine die Szene unterbrach, indem sie ihren eigenen, fast meterlangen Test abgab.

„Miss Granger.", lächelte Snape und es war erkennbar, dass dieses Lächeln nicht echter war, als eine Schweizer Kuckucksuhr, auf der Made in Korea´ stand. „Wie ich sehe, bemühen Sie sich im Unterricht ja auch wieder. Lange genug ausgeruht?"

„Ja, danke Professor.", gab Hermine beherrscht zurück. „Ich hatte viel Zeit um nachzudenken."

Ihr Blick streifte Harry bei diesem Satz und wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht mit Hermine reden – schon gar nicht, wenn ihm Snape und Malfoy dabei zusahen. Wütend schnappte er sich seine Schultasche und stürmte aus dem Raum. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet vor diesen beiden damit anfangen?

Hinter Harry erklangen Schritte und er bog wahllos in den nächstbesten Gang des Kerkers ab. Sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch so an, als wäre er innen mit Holzwolle gefüllt. Unter diesen Umständen wollte er sich nicht auf eine Unterredung mit Hermine einlassen. Das Geräusch hinter ihm verschwand jedoch nicht, sondern kam näher, sodass Harry noch einmal beschleunigte. Als er schließlich fast im Laufschritt durch die dunklen Kerkergänge hetzte, endete sein Weg abrupt in einer Sackgasse. Er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und wollte sich einen anderen Weg suchen, als ihn eine Hand grob am Arm packte.

„Lass mich los, Hermine.", fauchte Harry. „Ich…"

Er verstummte, als er sah, dass es sich bei seinem Verfolger keineswegs um Hermine handelte. Im Halbdunkel des Ganges schimmerten weißblonde Haare matt im Licht einer einsamen Fackel.

„Sag bloß, du hast tatsächlich Angst vor mir, Potter.", grinste Draco Malfoy so breit, dass Harry ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", knurrte Harry und befreite seinen Arm aus Malfoys Griff.

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich.", spottete der Slytherin. „Wir haben eine Abmachung, schon vergessen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", gab Harry zurück. „Was ist damit? Hast du die Übersetzung fertig?"

„So in etwa, ja.", antwortete Malfoy selbstgefällig. „Aber ich vermisse deinen Teil der Abmachung, Potter. Du warst gestern schon wieder beim Training. Wann verschwindest du endlich von meinem Feld?"

Harry verbiss sich eine scharfe Antwort darauf, wem das Quidditch-Feld wohl eher gehörte und sah Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich hab alles im Griff, keine Angst.", antwortete er ruhig.

„Gib mir die Übersetzung, dann hast du dein Feld für dich allein."

Malfoy schien nun ehrlich amüsiert. „Ja sicher, Potter, und meine Großmutter wird nächste Zaubereiministerin. Meinst du vielleicht, ich glaube leeren Versprechungen? Du wirst mir dafür noch eine Sicherheit geben müssen. Ich erwarte dich morgen Abend um acht zum Nachsitzen für Zaubertränke. Wie du das anstellst, ist mir egal. Aber besonders schwer, dürfte dir das ja nicht fallen…"

Er grinste noch einmal und verschwand dann irgendwo im Dunkel. Wütend starrte Harry ihm nach. Jetzt sollte er schon wieder Nachsitzen und das nur wegen dieses Slytherins? Allerdings würde es ihm nach dem heutigen Test wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht schwer fallen, noch einmal Nachsitzen aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Vermutlich musste er lediglich in Snapes nächster Stunde anwesend sein.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine nach dem Essen auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung die Eingangshalle durchquerten, knuffte Ron Harry plötzlich in die Seite. „Sieh mal! Ist das da vorne nicht Malfoys Mutter? Was will die denn hier?"

Tatsächlich passierte Narzissa Malfoy in diesem Moment die Stelle, an der die drei Freunde standen. Die große, blonde Frau trug einen für das schmuddelige Wetter unpassenden, aber offensichtlich teuren, hellgrauen Umhang und schien es recht eilig zu haben. Als ihr Blick im Vorbeigehen an Harry hängen blieb, verlangsamten sich jedoch ihre Schritte. Wie Harry es schon so oft erlebt hatte, wanderten ihre Augen kurz zu der Narbe auf seiner Stirn, bevor sich ihre rot bemalten Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Was für ein Zufall...", sagte sie. „Wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist."

Sie streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen und automatisch griff er danach. Die Hand war kühl und die langen, säuberlich manikürten Finger hatten einen eher schwachen Griff. Trotzdem hielten sie Harrys Hand ein wenig länger fest, als ihm lieb war. Als er kurz davor war, sie mit Gewalt wieder zurückzuziehen, ließ Mrs Malfoy ihn schließlich los.

„Ich bin erfreut, Sie einmal persönlich zu treffen, Mister Potter. Mein Sohn Draco hat schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt.", lächelte sie immer noch. „Unglücklicherweise bin ich etwas in Eile. Eine dringende Angelegenheit, die ich mit Ihrem Schulleiter zu klären habe."

Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht weiß, wo sich Professor Dumbledores Büro befindet. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, Mister Potter, mich dorthin zu begleiten, damit wir auf dem Weg noch ein wenig plaudern können."

Misstrauisch überlegte Harry. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war, dazu hatte Malfoys Mutter es entschieden zu eilig gehabt. Trotzdem interessierte ihn, was Mrs Malfoy zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Sirius zu tun. Wohl war ihm bei dieser Überlegung allerdings trotzdem nicht.

„Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt zum Unterricht…", begann er lahm zu protestieren.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr Lehrer wird das entschuldigen.", beschwichtigte Mrs Malfoy seine Bedenken. „Es dauert doch sicherlich nicht lange."

Ein weiteres, charmantes Lächeln ließ Harrys Widerstand bröckeln. Wahrscheinlich kam er tatsächlich am schnellsten aus dieser Sache heraus, wenn er ihre Bitte erfüllte und dann zum Unterricht zurückkehrte. Schließlich würde sie nicht mitten in Hogwarts ihren Zauberstab zücken und versuchen, ihn umzubringen

Da schaltete Hermine sich in die Unterhaltung ein. „Sind Sie nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, Mrs Malfoy?", fragte sie unverhohlen schnippisch.

Mrs Malfoy musterte Hermine, als sei sie etwas, das sie so eben unter ihrem Schuh entdeckt hatte. „Doch, das bin ich.", antwortete sie mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme. „Und Sie müssen diese Granger sein… Muggelgeboren nicht wahr?"

Hermine ließ sich durch diese eindeutig abfällige Bemerkung nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Das Büro des Schulleiters befindet sich immer noch dort, wo es immer war; im dritten Stock hinter dem Wasserspeier. Das aktuelle Passwort ist ´Rhabarbertorte´. Einen guten Tag noch."

Damit drehte Hermine sich um und stolzierte in Richtung des Klassenraums für Verteidigung davon. Ron sah Harry auffordernd an. Der war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Verlangen, Malfoys Mutter ebenfalls stehen zu lassen und dem Verlangen, sie nach dieser Einmischung nun erst recht zu begleiten. Da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Lassen Sie nur, Mister Potter.", meinte Mrs Malfoy mit einem Blick auf Hermines in der Ferne verschwindenden Haarschopf. „Manche Leute haben eben kein Benehmen. Ich denke, dass ich unter diesen Umständen den Weg tatsächlich alleine finden werde. Wenn ich mich einmal bei Ihnen für ihre Hilfe revanchieren kann, lassen sie es mich wissen."

Nachdem sie auf der Treppe verschwunden war, schüttelte Ron angewidert den Kopf. „Bei der läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter, das glaub mir mal. Hast du gemerkt, dass sie so getan hat, als wären ich und Hermine überhaupt gar nicht da. Und dann erzählt die was von gutem Benehmen, also echt."

Harry nickte beifällig, aber seine Zustimmung war nicht so hundertprozentig, wie er es aussehen ließ. Ihm war Hermines Einmischung einen Schritt zu weit gegangen und er musste insgeheim zugeben, dass er nicht unbedingt böse gewesen wäre, wenn sie noch ein bisschen länger weggeblieben wäre. Es war so viel einfacher, wenn sie nicht da war und mit misstrauischen Augen jeden von Harrys Schritten zu beobachten schien.

Am Klassenraum angekommen erwartete Harry und Ron ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Anstatt wie sonst einfach hineinzugehen, standen die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs auf dem Flur herum und unterhielten sich. Vor ihnen stand Solomon und blickte missbilligend auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Sie sind spät, Mister Potter und Mister Weasley.", rügte er die beiden.

„Wir werden uns heute zum Unterricht in den Kerker begeben. Ich habe dort eine praktische Übung für Sie vorbereitet."

Murmelnd und spekulierend folgte die Klasse ihrem Lehrer hinab in die dunklen Gewölbe. Immer tiefer drangen sie in das Gewirr der Gänge ein, immer feuchter wurden die Wände, an denen sie versuchten nicht entlang zu streifen, weil sie mit ebenso interessant, wie giftig aussehenden Flechten bedeckt waren. Schließlich endete ihre Exkursion in einem halbrunden Raum, an dessen einer Seite sich eine große Wasserlache auf dem Boden gebildet hatte. Obwohl es hier unten natürlich völlig windstill war, kräuselte und bewegte sich die Wasseroberfläche unablässig, als würde etwas darunter hinweggleiten, das man mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen konnte. Scheinbar war diese Lache tiefer, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutete.

„Heute morgen fand Mister Filch ein höchst seltenes Exemplar eines Blutgespenstes in dieser Wasseransammlung.", erklärte Solomon den um das Wasser verteilten Schülern. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass jemand von Ihnen schon einmal etwas davon gehört hat."

Wie zu erwarten war, schoss Hermines Hand trotz dieser Ankündigung in die Höhe.

„Blutgespenster können entstehen, wenn bei Zauberritualen, die das Blut magischer Kreaturen beinhalten, nicht umsichtig genug gehandelt wird, so dass diese misslingen. An und für sich sind diese Kreaturen nicht gefährlich, doch bereits eines dieser Geschöpfe ist in der Lage, große Mengen Trinkwasser zu verunreinigen, indem es sie wie Blut aussehen und riechen und somit ungenießbar werden lässt."

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger." Solomon nickte. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Die größte Plage durch Blutgespenster entstand übrigens einst in Ägypten. Da dort früher für magische Zeremonien und Rituale noch sehr häufig Blut verwendet wurde, stieg die Zahl der Blutgespenster so stark an, dass große Teile des Nils verseucht wurden. Nur mit Mühe konnte damals eine Panik unter den Muggeln verhindert werden, denen dieses Phänomen natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Seitdem sind viele der damals durchgeführten Praktiken verboten oder unterliegen einer strengen Genehmigungspflicht."

Während dieser Erklärung waren einige der Schüler neugierig an die Lache herangetreten, bis schließlich die Schuhspitze eines Mädchens aus Hufflepuff in das Wasser platschte. Solomon fuhr herum.

„Weg vom Wasser!", raunzte er die Schüler an, die sich allesamt beeilten, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. „Und sehen Sie hin, was passiert."

Die Oberfläche der Wasserlache bewegte sich nun heftiger und ein unheimliches Heulen stieg davon auf. Das Geräusch brach sich hundertfach an den Wänden und ließ Harrys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Fasziniert betrachtete er, wie sich von der Mitte des Wassers dunkle Schlieren ausbreiteten. Im Licht vieler, jetzt aufflammender Zauberstäbe konnte man erkenne, dass bald der gesamte Tümpel blutrot gefärbt war. Ein süßlicher, metallischer Geruch stieg Harry in die Nase. Angeekelt rümpfte er die Nase.

„Normalerweise ein wirksamer Verteidigungsmechanismus, der viele Feinde bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt in die Flucht schlagen würde.", erklärte Solomon. „Wir werden das Blutgespenst jedoch zwingen, sich uns noch weiter zu zeigen."

Der Lehrer hantierte kurz mit einem kleinen Beutel herum und warf dann einen Gegenstand ins Wasser. Daraufhin begann der kleine Tümpel von innen zu leuchten und in seiner Mitte begann eine menschliche Gestalt aufzusteigen. Sie sah etwa so aus wie ein fünfjähriges Kind und war von oben bis unten mit Blut beschmiert, das in trägen Rinnsalen von ihr herabtropfte. Die großen, weißen Augen stierten unheilvoll aus dem ganzen Rot hervor, der riesige Mund öffnete sich und unter Blutschwällen, die daraus hervorquollen, erklang erneut das schaurige, gurgelnde Heulen. Nicht wenige der Schüler drängten sich bereits dicht an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes. Aber auch von denen, die stehen geblieben waren, sahen einige durchaus so aus, als müssten sie sich gleich übergeben. Der faulige Blutgeruch war mit dem Auftauchen der Gestalt noch auf ein dutzendfaches seiner anfänglichen Intensität gestiegen und raubte ihnen nun fast den Atem.

„Normalerweise", erklärte Solomon über den Lärm hinweg, „würde man ein Geschöpf, das einen solchen Lärm veranstaltet, mit einem Schweigezauber versehen. Das Problem, das man in diesem Fall jedoch haben würde, ist die geisterhafte Natur des Blutgespenstes. Ihr Zauber würde einfach durch das Wesen hindurch gleiten. Daher wäre es in diesem Fall von Nöten, einen künstlichen Körper zu schaffen, in den man den Geist einsperrt, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Das ist hier jedoch unnötig. Ein einfaches Austrocknen des Wassers wird hier völlig ausreichen, damit das Blutgespenst seine Existenzgrundlage verliert. Wenn ich also jetzt alle Anwesenden bitten dürfte, ihren bei Professor Flitwick neu erlernten Loderflammenzauber auf den Tümpel zu richten. Sie können dabei auch näher kommen; das Blutgespenst kann Ihnen nicht das Geringste anhaben, da es das Wasser nicht verlassen kann."

Durch diese Ankündigung ermutigt kamen die Schüler nun wieder näher und schließlich wagte Hermine es als Erste, ihren Zauberstab auf die heulende und spuckende Gestalt zu richten. Eine Flammenzunge leckte daraus hervor und das Gekreisch des Gespenstes schien um eine ganze Oktave nach oben zu klettern. Nach und nach fingen auch die anderen an, das Gespenst mit Feuergarben zu beschießen, sodass zischender Dampf vom Boden des Kerkers aufstieg. Dichter, weißer Nebel hüllte die Schüler ein. Langsam wurde das Geschrei des Gespenstes immer dünner, bis es schlussendlich ganz verstummte.

„Gut gemacht", erklang Solomons Stimme durch den Dunst. „Begeben Sie sich jetzt bitte zur Nachbesprechung dieser Übung wieder zurück in ihren Klassenraum."

Stöhnend und schwitzend machte sich die Schülerschar auf den Rückweg. Harry, der nicht einmal mehr einen halben Meter weit sehen konnte, da seine Brille vollkommen beschlagen war, blieb stehen, um sie mit dem wasserabweisenden Schutzzauber zu versehen, den er von Hermine gelernt hatte, als er einmal im strömenden Regen zu einem Quidditch-Spiel hatten antreten müssen.

„Ja, das fand ich früher auch immer lästig.", seufzte da eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter Harry und als er sich die Brille wieder aufsetzte, starrten ihn die ebenfalls bebrillten, wenn auch recht durchsichten Augen eines Geistes an. Trübselig musterte die pickelige, pummelige Maulende Myrthe Harry. Sie saß auf einem abgebrochenen Abflussrohr und schmollte ganz offensichtlich.

„Jetzt ist es weg.", nörgelte sie und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Dabei wollte ich ihm doch noch zeigen, was er hier angerichtet hat, diesem Ekel."

„Häh?", machte Harry lediglich. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Myrthe sprach. Was er allerdings wusste, war, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich besser war, schleunigst von hier zu verschwinden.

„Und du warst mich auch ewig nicht mehr besuchen, Harry. Dabei hab ich dir doch so geholfen. Im See… Du erinnerst dich?", schwelgte Myrthe weiter und warf Harry so etwas wie die Geisterversion eines verliebten Blickes zu.

„Äh, ja klar.", antwortete Harry schwach. Sicherlich wusste er noch, dass Myrthe ihm damals bei dem Trimagischen Turnier geholfen hatte. Allerdings hatte er trotzdem keine besondere Lust verspürt, sie in ihrem üblichen Domizil, einem defekten Mädchenklo, zu besuchen. „War auch total nett von dir, Myrthe. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."

„Ja, ja, ich verstehe schon.", maulte Myrthe jetzt. „Aber wenn ich das Blutgespenst durch das Abflussrohr des Vertrauensschülerbades geschickt hätte, wäre er vielleicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, hätte sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen und ich hätte ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit büßen lassen können, dass er so eklig zu mir war."

Harry erschauderte bei dieser Vorstellung. Myrthe konnte wirklich sehr nachtragend sein, wie es aussah. „Wem bei Merlins Bart würdest du denn so etwas antun wollen?", fragte er ohne besonderen Hintergedanken.

„Ich glaube", überlegte Myrthe, während sie genüsslich an einem Pickel herumdrückte, " er sagte, dass sein Name Malfoy sei."

-

Der Rest des Tages schien wie in einem Nebel zu vergehen, während Harry sich überlegt, was Malfoy wohl im Kerker gewollt hatte. Irgendetwas Verbotenes war es auf jeden Fall gewesen. Sehr zu Harrys Ärger fanden das jedoch weder Ron, noch Hermine besonders interessant. Viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmeten sie einem ganz anderen Gerücht, das sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Hagrid sollte angeblich erneut vor einen Untersuchungsausschuss geladen werden und mehrere Ministeriumsbeamte seien damit beauftragt worden, Grawp in Sicherheitsverwahrung zu nehmen. Ursprung dieser ganzen Neuigkeiten war der von Harry die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beobachtete Draco Malfoy, der sich am Slytherintisch offensichtlich ganz in alter Manier damit grosstat, was seine Mutter in ihrer Rolle als neue Schulrätin durchgesetzt hatte.

Immer wieder traf sich dabei sein Blick mit Harrys, doch der reagierte nicht auf die darin liegende Aufforderung. Stattdessen bemerkte er mit Widerwillen, wie sich Pansy Parkinson an Malfoys Arm hängte und ihn anschmachtete, als hätte Malfoy persönlich den Riesen gebändigt. Ohne es zu merken zerhackstückte Harry sein Abendessen so weit, dass nur noch ein unansehnlicher Brei davon übrig blieb. Angeekelt schob er den Teller von sich.

„Wir müssen nachher unbedingt noch zu ihm.", sagte Hermine gerade. „Wenn das Ganze so katastrophal abläuft wie die Anhörung wegen Seidenschnabel damals… Ich mag es mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Meinst du wirklich, die richten einen Riesen ebenso hin wie einen Hippogreif?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Sicherlich.", begehrte Hermine entschieden auf. „Die Leute sind in heller Aufregung, weil die Todesser immer näher rücken. Es heißt doch, Vol-Voldemort habe sich mit den Riesen zusammengeschlossen. Wenn das Ministerium nun einen gefangenen Riesen vorweisen kann… Was meinst du, was das für einen Sympathiebonus gibt. Und der neue Zaubereiminister wird sich diese Chance sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen."

„Ist denn schon einer gewählt?", warf Dean ein. Er (wie auch alle anderen in Hörweite) war zwar zusammengezuckt, als Hermine Voldemort beim Namen nannte, doch das tat seiner Neugier keinen besonderen Abbruch.

„Noch nicht.", erklärte Hermine ungeduldig. „Allerdings gibt es nur einen Kandidaten für diesen Posten, einen gewissen Albin McIsaak. Niemand war besonders scharf darauf, Fudges Job ausgerechnet am Anfang eines neuen Krieges zu übernehmen, so wird er wohl gewählt werden."

„Kommst du mit zu Hagrid, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen, nachdem sie das Abendessen beendet hatten.

„Ich muss doch zu Solomon.", entgegnete der.

Irritiert sah Ron ihn an. „Aber ich meine… Na ja, du musst wissen, was du machst."

„Ich geh nachher noch mal runter.", lenkte Harry ein. Irgendwie ging ihm diese ganze Sache mit Grawp ziemlich auf die Nerven. Er hatte verdammt noch mal Wichtigeres zu tun, als auf Hagrids Halbbruder aufzupassen. Sicherlich wollte er nicht, dass sie Grawp töteten, doch die ganze Idee, ihn hier zu behalten war von Anfang an Wahnsinn gewesen. So wie er Dumbledore kannte, würde der das schon irgendwie regeln. Einigermaßen beruhigt machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Okklumentik-Unterricht.

Solomon schien sehr zufrieden mit seinen Leistungen zu sein.

„Eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund, unsere Lektionen noch weiter fortzuführen.", konstatierte er gegen Ende der Stunde. Er hatte in dieser Stunde mehrere, überaus kraftvolle Angriffe auf Harry ausgeübt, doch der hatte mit Leichtigkeit und Sirius' Hilfe jede einzelnen von ihnen abgewährt. Auf Harrys erstaunte Nachfrage hatte Solomon ihm erklärt, dass er zur Verstärkung seiner eigenen, nur noch in Spuren vorhandenen Zauberkraft, Kristalle in einer speziellen Vorrichtung mit der Energie natürlicher Blitz auflud. So entstand eine Art magische Batterie, die es ihm ermöglichte, trotz seiner Behinderung so kräftige Angriffe auf Harry auszuführen.

„Es ist anstrengend.", hatte er erklärt, während er seine Handschuhe, die er zu diesem Zweck abgelegt hatte, wieder überstreifte. „Aber ich dachte mir, dass Sie diese Möglichkeit sicher der von Professor Snapes Mithilfe vorzögen."

Harry hatte erleichtert genickt. Er war zwar Solomon gegenüber immer noch vorsichtig, doch da ihm das Verbergen dessen, was er wirklich dachte, inzwischen schon fast zu einer zweiten Natur geworden war, kam er relativ gut mit ihm aus. Solomon hörte sich gerne selber reden und Harry ließ ihn gewähren, während er einerseits einen interessierten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte und sich andererseits mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigte.

„Außerdem", führte Solomon weiter aus, „ist diese Art, Magie zu speichern, nicht unbedingt kostengünstig. Die Kristalle verbrauchen sich bei der Verwendung und müssen erst mühselig neu gezüchtet werden." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er dann noch hinzu: „Und so ganz legal ist sie auch nicht. Aber besondere Umstände erfordern eben besondere Maßnahmen. Ich verlasse mich da auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit, Mister Potter."

Als es für Harry Zeit war zu gehen, brannte ihm jedoch noch eine Frage auf der Zunge. Unschlüssig, wie er sie formulieren sollte, blieb er an der Tür stehen. Solomon, der sich bereits wieder seinen Unterlagen zugewendet hatte, sah auf. „Ja? Haben Sie noch eine Frage, Mister Potter?"

„Sir… Ich weiß, diese Bitte ist vielleicht ungewöhnlich.", begann Harry zögernd.

„Nun drucksen Sie nicht so herum.", brummte Solomon ein wenig ungehalten. „Ich habe meine Zeit auch nicht gestohlen. Raus damit!"

„Ich… ich wüsste gerne, wie Schwarze Magie funktioniert.", brachte Harry nun endlich seine Frage vor. Unsicher beobachtete er, wie Solomon reagierte. Nicht nur, dass diese Bitte durchaus ungewöhnlich war, sie beinhaltete gleichzeitig ja auch die Annahme, dass Solomon wusste, wie man schwarze Magie ausübte. Aber musste man nicht wissen, wie etwas funktionierte, wenn man sich dagegen wehren wollte?

Solomons Gesicht war eine undurchdringliche Maske, während die dunklen Augen Harry erneut zu durchleuchten schienen. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Solomon ohne Magie und mit Sirius´ Schutz auf Harrys Seite, nicht dazu in der Lage war, hätte Harry gewettet, dass der Lehrer seine Gedanken las.

„In der Tat, eine außergewöhnliche Bitte.", stellte Solomon fest. „Noch dazu etwas, dass ihr Schulleiter sicherlich nicht gutheißen würde. Er wünscht sich, dass Sie lernen, sich gegen Schwarze Magier zu verteidigen, und nicht, sie auszuüben."

Noch bevor Harry widersprechen konnte, hob Solomon abwehrend die Hand. „Trotzdem nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man ihre Lage bedenkt. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Und jetzt gehen Sie, bitte."

-

Vorwurfsvolle Blicke trafen Harry am nächsten Tag, als er unausgeruht und übernächtig am Frühstückstisch erschien. Immer wieder war er in der Nacht aufgewacht, weil ihn düstere und beunruhigende Träume heimgesucht hatten. Doch immer, wenn er erwacht war, waren die Erinnerungen daran wie weggeblasen gewesen und hatten nichts hinterlassen als ein ungewisses Gefühl der Beklemmung.

„Du wolltest doch noch zu Hagrid kommen.", sagte Hermine tadelnd. „Er war wirklich sehr enttäuscht, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist."

"Ich war zu müde.", wich Harry ihr aus.

„Du siehst auch gar nicht fit aus, Partner.", stimmte Ron ihm zu und Harry war dankbar, wenigstens von Rons Seite keine Anschuldigungen zu hören.

Der Unterricht schien sich an diesem Tag ewig hinzuziehen, bis endlich die letzte halbe Stunde des freitäglichen Unterrichts erreicht war. Wie zu erwarten war es Harry nicht schwer gefallen, von Snape Nachsitzen aufgebrummt zu bekommen. Lediglich eine Schale mit hinuntergeworfenen Molchaugen war nötig, um den Lehrer dazu zu veranlassen, Harry nach der Stunde dazubehalten, damit er angebrannte Kesselböden schrubbte. Als Harry ihn höflich fragte, ob er nicht auch am Abend nachsitzen könnte, war Snape dann endgültig der Kragen geplatzt. Geifersprühend hatte er Harry zunächst in Grund und Boden geschrieen und ihm dann zusätzlich Putzarbeiten aufgegeben; anzutreten am Abend um Sieben.

Während Draco Malfoy sich hinter seinem Zaubertränkebuch ins Fäustchen lachte, Hermine ihm vorwurfsvolle und der Rest der Schüler mitleidige Blicke schickte, war Harry eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit sich. Was kümmerte ihn ein wutschäumender Snape? Heute Abend würde er endlich erfahren, was es mit diesem mysteriösen Torbogen auf sich hatte. Gleichmütig stellte er seine Vorstufe eines Steinhaut-Trankes fertig, der über das Wochenende reifen sollte und war selbst erstaunt, dass der Trank tatsächlich die kieselgraue Farbe hatte, die im Rezept angegeben war.

Immer wieder sah Harry auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits Viertel nach acht und die Arme taten ihm von der ganzen Schrubberei weh. An seiner linken Hand hatte sich eine schmerzhafte Blase gebildet und sein rücken fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich entzwei brechen. Doch all das war nicht so entnervend wie die Warterei auf Draco Malfoy. Um kurz vor halb neun öffnete sich dann schließlich die Tür zur Zaubertrankklasse. Der blonde Slytherin schlüpfte hindurch und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. In der einen Hand hielt er eine große Pergamentrolle und in der anderen…

„Einen Zaubertrank, Malfoy?", grollte Harry. „Was soll das werden?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht.", antwortete Malfoy mit einem maliziösen Grinsen.

„Hört, hört.", warf Harry ein.

Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, stutzte der Slytherin und zog eine Grimasse. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erwartet, dass Harry ihm jetzt zu Füßen lag.

„Ach halt's Maul, Potter.", fauchte er verärgert. „Ich will auf jeden Fall, dass du dein Versprechen einhältst, und das wird mir dieser kleine Trank hier gewährleisten."

„Wie soll das gehen?", wollte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln wissen.

„Du trinkst das hier, dann gibst du mir dein versprechen, mit dem Quidditch aufzuhören erneut.", erklärte Malfoy großspurig. Mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Und wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du eine ziemlich lange Zeit in einem Einmachglas verbringen und dich von Fliegen ernähren."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich etwas trinke, das du zusammengebraut hast, Malfoy, dann bist du noch dümmer, als ich dachte.", lachte Harry spöttisch.

„Und wenn du es nicht tust, werfe ich das hier, gleich ins Feuer und du kannst sehen, wo du deine Übersetzung herbekommst.", giftete Malfoy zurück und wedelte vielsagend mit der Pergamentrolle.

Eine Weile lang starrten sich die beiden Kontrahenten nur an, als könnten sie ihr Gegenüber allein dadurch in die Knie zwingen. Harry spürte, wie Sirius sich immer weiter nach vorne bewegte. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern, den einen oder anderen Fluch auf Malfoy loszulassen, sobald der auch nur den kleinsten Anlass dazu bot. Doch der Slytherin blieb ebenso bewegungslos wie Harry. Schließlich brach Malfoy den Blickkontakt.

„Ich sehe, wir kommen nicht ins Geschäft.", stellte er fest und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden.  
"Halt!", rief Harry. „Erklär mir, was der Trank bewirkt. Dann überlege ich es mir vielleicht."

Malfoy zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann gab er nach. „Derjenige, der diesen Trank trinkt, spricht sein Versprechen demjenigen gegenüber aus, der einen Tropfen Blut in den Trank fallen lässt. Bricht er dieses Versprechen, wird er in einen Frosch verwandelt."

„Einen Frosch?", wiederholte Harry skeptisch.

Malfoy schien fast ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ja, einen Frosch.", brummte er ungehalten. „Dieser Trank wurde früher verwendet, um Heiratsversprechen bindend zu machen. Wenn der Bräutigam plötzlich kniff… Puff, war er ein Frosch."

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Jetzt wusste er zumindest, was Malfoy im Kerker getrieben hatte; den Trank zuzubereiten hatte sicherlich einige Zeit gedauert. Trotzdem erschien es ihm unklug, ihn zu trinken. Was, wenn das alles nur Show war und Malfoy statt des angegebenen Trankes, Gift in der Phiole hatte? Was, wenn sein Vater oder gar Voldemort persönlich den Slytherin beauftragt hatten, Harry umzubringen?

Andererseits würde das Malfoys Mutter sicherlich nicht zulassen. Wenn ihr Sohn Harry umbrachte, würde er umgehend nach Askaban verfrachtet werden und nach allem, was Harry bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte, wäre das so gar nicht in ihrem Sinne gewesen. Außerdem gab es eine ziemlich einfache Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, ob der Trank giftig war.

„Du trinkst auch, Malfoy.", forderte Harry bestimmt. „Denn du wirst mir ebenfalls eine Versprechen geben. Nicht nur, dass diese Übersetzung nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen richtig ist, sondern auch, dass du in Zukunft Hermine und die anderen in Ruhe lassen wirst."

„Das Schlammblut?", echote Malfoy.

Blitzschnell hatte Harry sich vorgebeugt und Malfoy am Kragen seiner Uniform ergriffen. „Du wirst sie nie wieder so nennen. Hast du das verstanden?", zischte Harry. „Nie wieder."

Malfoy nickte lediglich und Harry ließ ihn los.

„Gut.", sagte er. „Dann bringen wir es hinter uns."

Malfoy holte zwei metallene Trinkbecher aus einem Schrank und goss den Trank gleichmäßig in beide Gefäße. Dann nahm er ein kleines, scharfes Messer aus Harrys Zaubertränke-Besteck, murmelte eine Formel, unter der die Klinge kurz aufglühte, und reichte es an Harry weiter. Entschlossen nahm Harry es entgegen, biss die Zähne zusammen und zog einen langen, nicht allzu tiefen Schnitt über seine Handfläche. Blut quoll in hellroten Tropfen aus der Wunde hervor. Er quetschte ein wenig und ließ dann die rote Flüssigkeit in einen der Becher fließen. Malfoy wiederholte diese Prozedur mit dem zweiten Becher. Auf seinen Wink hin nahm Harry den Becher mit Malfoys Blut darin in die Hand.

„Schwöre es, Malfoy.", sagte Harry. „Schwöre, dass kein Gift in diesem Trank ist, dass du die Übersetzung richtig gemacht hast und dass du Hermine Granger und alle meine anderen Freunde in Zukunft weder beleidigen, noch verhexen, noch sonst irgendwie triezen wirst."

„Du verlangst viel, Potter.", maulte Malfoy. Doch er wiederholte, was Harry gesagt hatte.

Dann schwor Harry, dass er sowohl in diesem, wie auch im nächsten Jahr an keinem der Quidditch-Spiele in Hogwarts teilnehmen würde. Gleichzeitig stürzten die beiden ihren Zaubertank hinunter. Er schmeckte widerlich… Wenn Harry es hätte beschreiben sollen, hätte er gesagt, er schmecke nach Froschlaich.

Auch Malfoy schüttelte sich. „Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt endlich zufrieden, Potter. Wenn du nicht so ein abartiger Schoßhund von Dumbledore wärst, hättest du einen ganz passablen Slytherin abgegeben." Damit warf er Harry die Pergamentrolle zu und verschwand aus dem Kerker.

Harry reinigte den letzten Kessel trotz des Verbotes mit einem Zauber, streifte sich in aller Eile Handschuhe und Kittel ab und stürmte in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er ignorierte sämtliche neugierigen Blick oder an ihn gerichteten Rufe und hastete in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Dort angekommen öffnete er mit zittrigen Fingern das Band, das die Pergamentrolle verschloss und begann zu lesen.

**Oweynagat**

Es geschah in der Samheim-Nacht, dass König Aillil und seine Gattin Maeve all ihre Getreuen um sich versammelten, um den Sommer zu verabschieden und die dunkle Jahreszeit willkommen zu heißen. Als das Fest schon vorangeschritten war, fiel der Blick des Königs auf den vor dem Schloss liegenden Galgenhügel, auf dem noch ein Toter im Winde hing.

„Höret denn!", sprach der König zu seinen Rittern. „Demjenigen unter euch, der Manns genug ist, um dem Toten dort unten einen Weidenring um den Fuß zu winden, dem will ich mein Schwert mit dem Goldenen Knauf zum Lohne geben."

Die Ritter sahen sich an und zögerten, denn kein weiser Mann wagte es in der Samheim-Nacht an den Toten zu rühren. Doch schließlich stand einer von ihnen, Nera, auf und verkündete, er würde die Herausforderung annehmen.

So nahm denn Nera den Reif aus der Hand der Königin selbst entgegen und verließ unter lautem Jubel den Hof. Auf dem Galgenhügel angekommen ergriff den stolzen Ritter dann aber doch die Furcht, wie er da so stand unter dem baumelnden Toten, und er machte sich daran, den Weidenreif so schnell als möglich anzubringen. Die zittrigen, vom eisigen Winde steif gewordenen Finger aber schienen ihm den Dienst zu versagen, denn so sehr er sich auch mühte, der Reif wollte einfach nicht halten.

Da erklang mit einem Mal eine Stimm über ihm: „Herr Ritter, Ihr müsstet einen weiteren Zweig nehmen, um die Enden des Reifes zusammenzubinden."

Nera schauderte unter dem Gekrächz des Gehängten, doch erkannte er die Wahrheit in dessen Worten und schloss schließlich den Ring um das kalte Bein des Toten. Er wollte schon wieder dem Schloss zustreben, als ihn der Tote noch um einen Gefallen bat.

„Seht, Herr Ritter, ich hatte Durst, als man mich hängte und noch im Tode plagt mich ein ungestilltes Verlangen nach Wasser. Seid so gut und schneidet mich los, auf das ich noch einen letzten Trunk aus einer Quelle nehmen kann!"

Nera dachte sich, der Tote habe ihm einen guten Dienst erwiesen, so sei es ihm jetzt eine Pflicht, sich dankbar zu zeigen, und schnitt also den Gehängten vom Baume ab. Doch kaum hatte er den Strick durchtrennt, da schloss der Tote schon seine Arme um den Hals Neras und die Beine um seinen Bauch.

„So", rief der Tote heiser. „Nun wirst du mich auch tragen müssen. Vorwärts!"

Nera, der nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war, gehorchte dem Toten und trug ihn zu einem Haus in der Nähe. Doch die Bewohner hatten ihr Heim fürsorglich mit einem Kreis aus Feuer und Asche geschützt. So trug Nera den Toten zum nächsten Haus, aber auch dieses war geschützt, diesmal durch einen Graben aus Wasser.

Am dritten Haus schließlich hatten die Bewohner vergessen, die schützenden Lichter im Fenster zu entzünden, und so drang der Tote auf Neras Rücken in ihr Haus ein. Er hieß Nera, ihn zu dem Wasserbottich am Herd zu bringen, und leerte diesen in tiefen Zügen. Den letzten Schluck jedoch spie er auf den schlafenden Bauern und seine Frau, die daraufhin ihren letzten Atemzug taten und nie wieder aufwachten.

„So geht es denen, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten.", sagte der Tote zu Nera und lachte garstig. „Und nun bring mich zurück. Du sollst noch deinen Lohn erhalten."

Als Nera schließlich den Toten wieder an den Galgen gehängt hatte, wollte er schnell zum Schloss zurückkehren Doch als er von dem Hügel hinabblickte, sah er, wie schwarzer Rauch emporstieg und die Flammen aus den Türmen der Burg schlugen. Aus dem weit geöffneten Tor kam eine riesige Reiterschar und als diese an Nera vorbei ritt, sah er die Köpfe seiner gefallenen Kameraden an ihren Sattelknöpfen hängen.

Nera folgte den fremden Kriegern bis zum Fuße des Cruachan-Hügels. Dort angekommen zog der Anführer des schrecklichen Heeres einen Stab und berührte damit den Berg. Dieser tat sich gehorsam auf und alle Reiter und Pferde verschwanden in der so entstandenen Höhle. Ohne lange zu überlegen folgte Nera den Reitern, doch als er ein paar Schritte in der Höhle gegangen war, schloss sich diese wieder hinter ihm und er ward gefangen in der Dunkelheit.

Da er nicht zurück konnte, folgte Nera den Lauten der Feinde immer tiefer in den Berg und kam schließlich an eine Treppe, die ihn zu einem steinernen Torbogen führte. Dahinter sah Nera ein Land voll Sonnenschein und duftender Apfelbäume, über dem sich ein rosafarbener Himmel erstreckte, mit Sternbildern, die Nera völlig unbekannt waren. Er betrat das Land und ward sogleich gefangen von seinem Zauber. Stundenlang irrte er umher zwischen reichen Kornfeldern und üppigen Gärten und erfreute sich an jedem neuen Ding, das er sah.

Plötzlich stand jedoch ein finsterer Ritter vor ihm, der Nera um einiges überragte. Der fremde Ritter zückte sofort sein Schwert und brachte Nera zu einem Schloss, in dem der König des wunderlichen Landes regierte. So wurde Nera in den Saal des Königs gebracht, vorbei an vielen, wunderschönen Menschen in farbenfroher, sommerlicher Tracht, wie er sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Der König war nicht entzückt, dass einer der Sterblichen seinen Weg in das Reich der Tuatha gefunden hatte, doch dann lächelte er amüsiert und sagte: „Aber es ist ja nur einer. Schickt ihn in die Küche, dort kann er Holz hacken, damit wir noch einen Nutzen von ihm haben."

So wurde Nera in die Obhut einer Frau gegeben, die ganz allein in einem weißen Haus im Wald lebte. Die Frau war wie fast alle Frauen dieses Landes groß und von schlankem Wuchs. Ihre Haare glichen flüssigem Mondlicht und ihre Augen strahlten wie zwei Sterne, als sie Nera erblickten. Sie fand wohl auch Gefallen an ihrem Gefangenen, denn obwohl er nicht in seiner Rüstung gekommen war, so sah man doch in seinem Betragen den stolzen und furchtlosen Krieger, der er war. Schon bald darauf fanden die Fee und der Sterbliche als Liebende zueinander.

Doch Nera war nicht recht glücklich. Als seine Geliebte ihn fragte, was ihn bekümmere, erzählte er ihr, was er gesehen hatte, bevor er in das fremde Land gekommen war. Er erzählte von den Kriegern, die die Burg niedergebrannt hatten und wie er ihnen in die Höhle unter dem Cruachan-Hügel gefolgt war.

Sie überlegte eine Weile und sagte dann. „Es kommt vor, dass auch die Sterblichen Gesicht haben von dem, was kommt. All das, von dem du erzählst, ist noch nicht geschehen. Erst in der Samheim-Nacht in einem Jahr wird der König dieses Landes aufbrechen, um die Burg deines Herren zu überrennen."

Nera war sehr betrübt über diese Deutung und wehklagte über das bevorstehende Schicksal seiner Kameraden und Freunde. Seine Geliebte suchte ihn aufzumuntern, so sehr sie es vermochte, doch Nera blieb untröstlich.

Schließlich setzte sie sich zu ihm und sprach: "So höre denn. Es gibt einen Weg, wie du das Schicksal deiner Freunde abwenden kannst."

„Wie soll ich es verhindern können?", fragte Nera. „Ich bin schon so lange weg, die Höhle hat sich hinter mir geschlossen und selbst wenn ich zurückkehrte, so könnte ich doch niemand von dem Glauben machen, was ich sah."

Die Fee aber sprach: „Sei unbesorgt, denn in deiner Welt sind erst wenige Augenblicke vergangen und deine Kameraden sitzen immer noch beim Samheim-Fest. Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du einst zu mir und dem Kind, das ich unter meinem Herzen trage, zurückkehrst, so will ich dir einen Weg zurück in die Welt der Sterblichen zeigen. Zum Beweis werde ich dir die Früchte des Sommers in dein Winterland mitgeben. Sie werden reichen, um deinen König von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. In der nächsten Samheim-Nacht soll dein König mit seinen Männern bereit stehen. Sie müssen dieses Reich angreifen und die Schätze stehlen, die es beschützt. Der größte Schatz ist ein goldenes Diadem, das im Brunnen des königlichen Hofes liegt. Wenn dieses deinem König in die Hände fällt, so wird der Tuatha-König all seine Macht verlieren und ihr seid in Sicherheit."

So geschah es.

Die Fee brachte Nera auf einem geheimen Pfad zurück an die Oberfläche und gab ihm von den silbernen Äpfeln mit und Schlüsselblumen und wilden Knoblauch. Sie erinnerte ihn noch einmal an seinen Eid, den er ihr geschworen hatte.

Als sich dann nach einem Jahr das Tor in die andere Welt wieder öffnete, da stürmten die Männer des Königs Aillil schon durch das Tor. Sie bemächtigten sich der Krone und kehrten siegreich an die Oberfläche zurück. Nera aber blieb bei seiner Geliebten und ihrer beider Kind und wurde nie wieder gesehen.

Von dem Tor jedoch erzählt man sich, dass die Tuatha es seit dem Tage ständig bewachen ließen und einen Schleier aus den Haaren ihrer gefallenen Kameraden webten, um es zu verschließen, damit nie wieder ein Sterblicher einen Fuß in ihr Reich setzen sollte.

Einige Zeit blickte Harry einfach nur geradeaus ins Leere. Die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher, während er versuchte die Ausmaße dessen zu begreifen, was er da gerade gelesen hatte.

„Wenn das wirklich stimmt.", flüsterte er schließlich, „dann kann ich es wirklich schaffen. Dann kann ich Sirius zurückholen."

Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz leicht im Inneren und bevor er noch wusste, was er eigentlich tat, war er aufgesprungen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerast, hatte Ron und Hermine beim Arm ergriffen und sie in den Schlafsaal gezerrt. Mit leuchtenden Augen erzählte er ihnen, was er soeben herausgefunden hatte. Wohlweislich verschwieg er dabei aber, woher er diesen Text erhalten und welchen Preis er dafür bezahlt hatte.

Seine beiden Freunde starrten Harry an, als wäre ihnen so eben erneut ein Blutgespenst erschienen.

„Ja begreift ihr den nicht?", rief er aufgebracht. „Wir können Sirius zurückholen. Wir können ihn tatsächlich zurückholen."

Hermine begann als Erste wieder zu sprechen. Ihr Gesicht versprach nichts Gutes. „Harry, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass das stimmt. Noch dazu, weil sich diese Höhle, von der da die Rede sein soll, in Irland befindet. Das ist weit weg vom Zauberei-Ministerium. Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass das irgendetwas mit Sirius' Tod zu tun haben könnte?"

„SIRIUS IST NICHT TOT!", donnerte Harry. „Ich weiß es weil… ich es eben weiß. Alles was ich will, ist, dass ihr mir glaubt."

„Hey, Kumpel.", schaltete sich Ron nun in die Unterhaltung ein. „Ich meine, dass an der Sache mit Sirius irgendwas faul war, okay. Aber wenn man Sirius einfach so zurückholen könnte… Meinst du nicht, dass sie das dann an dem Abend noch gemacht hätten?"

„Ach, du jetzt also auch, oder was?", fauchte Harry Ron an. „Du hast doch gesagt, du hilfst mir."

„Ich… Wir… Also wir haben uns unterhalten und…", druckste Ron herum.

„Wer wir?", brauste Harry auf. „Wer hat sich alles das Maul über mich zerrissen?"

„Ach Harry, so war das doch gar nicht.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich hab nur gedacht, dass du... dich vielleicht zu sehr mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigst. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."

„Wer?", grollte Harry.

„Naja, ich und Hermine.", antwortete Ron nervös. „Dann natürlich Neville und Ginny. Und noch ein paar andere."

„Raus!", knirschte Harry mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Was?", stotterte jetzt auch Hermine.

„RAUS!", brüllte Harry seine beiden Freunde an. „RAUS HIER! ICH HAB GESAGT, IHR SOLLT EUCH RAUSSCHEREN! ALLE BEIDE!"

Mit kalkweißem Gesicht erhob Hermine sich. „Ich glaube, wir sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht. Komm, Ron!"

„Aber…", begann der zu widersprechen. Doch dann stand auch er auf und folgte Hermine zur Tür.

„Ach übrigens.", rief Harry ihm nach. „Ich steig aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft aus. Ginny wird euch sicher gerne erzählen, was wir beide besprochen haben."

Ron starrte ihn nur wortlos an, dann verließ auch er den Schlafsaal. Müde zog Harry die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Seine Augen brannten und so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass salzige Tränen über sein Gesicht rollten und sein Kissen durchnässten. Erschöpft rollte er sich zusammen und fiel irgendwann in einen tiefen, bleiernen Schlaf.

Draußen vor dem Fenster zogen sich dunkle Wolken vor einem abnehmenden Mond zusammen. An einem offenen Fenster stand eine dunkle Gestalt und beobachtete den Himmel. Als die ersten Regentropfen fielen, begann der Fensterflügel nach innen zu schwingen. Kurz bevor er sich völlig schloss, raunte ein leises Wispern durch die Nacht:

„Bald…"


	19. Das Testament

**Breaking the habit von Linkin Park**

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I´m picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I´m safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)  
_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again _

**-o0o-**

**Das Testament**

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", tobte Angelina. Ihre Augen sprühten förmlich Feuer und der Vergleich mit einem wütenden Stier schien nicht unbedingt weit hergeholt zu sein. Unbequemerweise kam sich Harry dabei vor, wie das sprichwörtliche rote Tuch; und das nicht nur für Angelina. Hermine sprach seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm und Ron war nicht bereit gewesen, für einen von ihnen Partei zu ergreifen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass man ihn eigentlich nur noch in Gesellschaft von Monika antraf. Ron hatte sich auch geweigert, Harrys Austrittsbeschluss aus der Mannschaft weiterzugeben, so dass Harry sich nach zwei Trainingseinheiten, die er der Einfachheit halber geschwänzt hatte, einer ziemlich verblüfften und dadurch nur noch umso aufgebrachteren Mannschafts-Kapitänin gegenüber wieder fand.

„Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fauchte Angelina jetzt und machte eine Bewegung auf Harry zu. Instinktiv wich er ihr einen Schritt zurück, hielt sich aber selbst davon ab, die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen, mit der er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er leise. „Ich habe gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte. Entweder ihr kommt damit klar oder ihr lasst es. Im Gegensatz zu Jack und Andrew kann ich doch sogar mit einem fast gleichwertigen Ersatz aufwarten. Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf?"

„Warum ich mich…", stammelte Angelina, nur um daraufhin mit neu gewonnener Kraft auf ihn einzubrüllen. „Das werde ich dir sagen, Harry Holzkopf Potter. Weil Ginny gut ist, sogar sehr gut, aber eben nicht so gut wie du. Es besteht überhaupt kein Grund für dich, aus der Mannschaft auszusteigen. Warum überhaupt? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?"

„Es macht mir keinen Spaß mehr.", log Harry, ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als albernen, kleinen Bällen nachzujagen, als hinge mein Leben davon ab." _Und es gibt Sachen, auf die das tatsächlich zutrifft_, fügte er ihn Gedanken hinzu.

Sein Blick suchte Ron, doch der starrte genauso wie alle anderen recht betreten zu Boden. Nicht einer von ihnen hatte ernsthaft versucht, sich in den Streit zwischen Harry und Angelina einzumischen. Selbst Monika hatte ihren Mund sofort wieder zugeklappt, als Angelia sie angefahren hatte. Aber _er_ nicht, schwor sich Harry. _Er_ würde nicht vor diesem Mädchen kuschen und schon gar nicht, nachdem es ihm schlicht unmöglich war, ihrer Bitte oder besser ihrem Befehl zu folgen. Sie hatte eben einfach keine Ahnung, was wirklich wichtig war. Sie _alle_ hatten keine Ahnung.

„Wenn das alles war, was du von mir wissen wolltest, kann ich ja gehen.", sagte Harry kalt und ließ Angelina und den Rest der Mannschaft einfach stehen. Er fühlte ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken und das Gefühl war keinesfalls angenehm. Entschlossen schluckte er den Knoten in seinem Hals hinunter und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Wenn er Sirius erst einmal zurückgeholt hatte, würde sich alles schon wieder einrenken. Und danach würde er sich seinem nächsten Problem widmen: der Beseitigung Voldemorts. Ihm war immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, jemanden töten zu müssen, aber wenn sich das nicht vermeiden ließ, wollte er wenigstens gut vorbereitet sein.

Unentschlossen blieb Harry vor dem großen Eichenportal stehen. Eigentlich hatte er keine besondere Lust, sich jetzt im Gryffindor-Turm sehen zu lassen. In der letzten Zeit hatte er ständig das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und das lag sicherlich nicht nur an dem Spiegel, der immer noch an der Wand des Gemeinschaftsraumes hing. Seine Mitschüler schienen sofort, wenn er den Raum betrat, zu verstummen das Thema zu wechseln. Es war, als hätte Harry etwas an sich, dass die anderen vor ihm zurückschrecken ließ, und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm dieser Zustand im selben Maß, wie er ihn hasste. Er wollte nicht alleine sein und hätte viel dafür gegeben, endlich mal wieder mit jemandem reden zu können. Andererseits ersparte ihm diese Tatsache viele unangenehme Fragen, die er im Moment nun mal einfach nicht brauchen konnte. Düster starrte er an den Mauern empor, die für ihn einmal das beste Zuhause dieser Welt bedeutet hatten. Wo war diese Zeit geblieben?

„Hast du dort oben eine rotfüßigen Widerbusch entdeckt oder was suchst du da?", erklang einen Stimme dicht neben Harry.

„Hallo Luna", antwortete er ohne hinzusehen.

„Ich hab noch nie gehört, dass sie so weit im Norden vorkommen. Allerdings ist es ja möglich, dass sie sich anpassen können.", mutmaßte Luna weiter, während sie höchst interessiert die Wand über ihren Köpfen ansah.

Ohne sein Zutun musste Harry grinsen. „Ja, schon möglich.", antwortete er bemüht ernst.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich.", sagte Luna ohne den Blick von der Wand abzuwenden.

„Wer? Die rotäugigen Wildschweinborsten?", feixte Harry.

Lunas hervorquellende Augen musterten ihn daraufhin vorwurfsvoll. „Es heißt rotfüßige Widerbusche.", wies sie ihn zu Recht. „Aber ich rede von deinen Freunden."

„Ach ja?", knurrte Harry und starrte lieber wieder die Wand an, als Lunas Blick noch weiter standhalten zu müssen. „Warum macht ihr euch denn Sorgen. Mir geht es gut." Brüsk wandte er sich ab und eilte auf das Portal zu.

„Das ist nett von dir.", rief Luna ihm nach.

Entgegen seines besseren Wissens, das ihm zuraunte, dass er besser weitergehen sollte, blieb Harry stehen und sah sich nach ihr um. „Was ist nett von mir?"

„Na, dass du mich zu deinen Freunden zählst.", erklärte Luna und lächelte Harry an. „Ich hatte noch nie Freunde." Dann winkte sie ihm noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. Lange blickte er ihr nach, bis sich eine Schar schnatternder Zweitklässler an ihm vorbeizwängte und ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken riss.

-

Für den Rest des Tages verkroch Harry sich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, plagte sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben ab, wobei das Fehlen von Hermines Hilfe immer deutlicher spürbar wurde, und versuchte zum Schluss, ein wenig Solomons „Macht der Stille" zu lesen.

Doch so interessant dieses Werk über das wortlose Wirken von Zaubern auch war, fiel es Harry heute einfach schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Das ständige Kichern und Geschnatter der Mädchen, die Kabbeleien der jüngeren Schüler und das Gequietsche, wenn wieder jemand eine Partie Koboldsteine verlor, hallten doppelt und dreifach in seinem Kopf wieder. Je mehr er versuchte, diese Geräusche zu ignorieren, desto lauter wurden sie. Man hätte glauben können, die Anderen versuchten ihn zu ärgern. Immer wieder war er kurz davor einfach aufzuspringen und alle anzubrüllen, dass sie doch endlich einmal ruhig sein sollten. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen versteckte er sich nur noch tiefer hinter seinem Buch und starrte die Seiten an, als würde sich auf diese Weise ein geheimer Sinn darin manifestieren.

Irgendwann öffnete sich das Potraitloch und die Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft betrat den Raum. Harry blickte nur kurz auf, und verschanzte sich dann wieder hinter seiner Lektüre. Als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel, sah er hoch. Vor ihm stand Angelina, das Gesicht blass, den Mund fest zusammengepresst.

„Ich wollte dir nur verkünden, dass Ginny deinen Posten übernimmt. Sie lässt dir ausrichten, dass du ihn aber jeder Zeit wiederhaben kannst."

„Gut.", nickte Harry nur.

„Nein, nichts ist gut.", erwiderte Angelina ungeduldig. „Ich möchte, dass du dir im Klaren darüber bist, dass dein Austritt aus dieser Mannschaft endgültig ist. Ich muss wissen, wer dabei ist und wer nicht. Jemanden, der es sich alle zwei Tage anders überlegt, kann ich nicht brauchen."

„Schon klar.", gab Harry gereizt zurück. „Ich _werde_ es mir nicht anders überlegen. Viel Glück noch."

Angelina blieb noch einen Moment stehen, als wartete sie darauf, dass er seine Meinung doch noch einmal änderte, aber dann schüttelte sie leise vor sich hin murmelnd den Kopf und ging.

-

Als am nächsten Morgen die Posteulen über die Haustische in der Großen Halle hinwegflatterten, sah Harry nicht einmal mehr hin. Wer hätte ihm auch schreiben sollen? Umso überraschter war er dann auch, als eine stattliche, sehr gepflegt wirkende Eule, mit dunklem, glänzendem Gefieder nur wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Frühstückteller landete und ihm würdevoll ihr Bein entgegenstreckte. Zweifelnd sah Harry die Eule an.

„Du musst dich geirrt haben.", sagte er leise zu ihr. Es gab einfach niemanden, der ihm hätte schreiben können; mal abgesehen von Hagrid, der aber immer die Schuleulen für seine Briefe benutzte. Und das hier war gewiss keine der Schuleulen. Er schubste den Vogel sacht, doch diese verharrte mit stoischer Ruhe in seiner Position.

Am Ende erbarmte er sich und band die Pergamentrolle von ihrem Bein los. Ohne zu zögern breitete das Tier wieder die Flügel aus und ließ Harry mit dem Brief allein.

„Harry Potter, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei" stand in steifen Buchstaben darauf. Anstatt eines Absenders befand sich lediglich ein eingeprägtes Zeichen auf dem Pergament, das Harry jedoch nicht kannte. Eilig öffnete er den Brief und begann zu lesen.

„_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_wir, die Kanzlei Brightwood und Staff, wurden mit der Regelung des Nachlasses von Mister Sirius Black betraut. Wie wir Ihnen zu unserem Bedauern mitteilen müssen, sind große Teile seines Testamentes durch früher getroffene Regelungen der Mutter des Verstorbenen außer Kraft gesetzt worden. So sind Sie leider aufgrund ihrer nichtmagischen Großeltern mütterlicherseits nicht in der Position, Anspruch auf irgendeinen Gegenstand zu erheben, dessen Erwerb mittel- oder unmittelbar auf die Verwendung des Familienerbes der Blacks zurückzuführen ist_

_Gegewärtig wird noch geprüft, auf welche Gegenstände aus dem persönlichen Besitz von Mister Black das nicht zutrifft. Diese werden natürlich nach Abschluss der Prüfung umgehend Ihren Händen zugeführt werden. Wir entschuldigen uns für diese Umstände und verweisen Sie für weitere Fragen an Mrs. Narzissa Malfoy, die bis zur weiteren Klärung der Besitzverhältnisse die vorläufige Verwaltung des Nachlasses übernommen hat, bis sämtliche Erben ausfindig gemacht werden konnten._

_Hochachtungsvoll M. Brightwood_"

Dem Brief beigefügt war lediglich eine kurze Liste von Gegenständen, die sich auch ohne genauere Untersuchung als relativ wertlos bezeichnen ließen.

„…_ein Taschenkalender des Jahres 1980, einige persönliche Briefe, ein Schlüsselbund, eine Ausgabe des Buches „_Der Barsch und Du_", ein Taschenspiegel, eine Tube Brillant Schuhcreme, sechs Paar schwarze Socken…_", las Harry leise vor sich hin.

„Was für ein Blödsinn. Den Kram können sie auch gleich behalten. Außerdem werde ich diese Sachen sowieso nicht bekommen, wenn Sirius wieder da ist."

-

Trotz dieser Feststellung ging ihm die Sache mit dem Testament den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Warum wurde schon so schnell eine Testaments-Eröffnung vorgenommen? Es gab doch überhaupt keinen Beweis dafür, dass Sirius tatsächlich tot war. Im Gegenteil hatte Harry ziemlich gute Indizien dafür, dass dem nicht so war. Außerdem hatte sich doch, soweit Harry wusste, alles, was Sirius besaß, im Grimmauldplatz, Nr. 12 befunden. Und war nicht eben dieses Gebäude das Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens? Das Haus war das letzte Mal, als Harry es betreten hatte, noch durch den Fidelius-Zauber vor der Entdeckung durch Unbefugte geschützt gewesen; Dumbledore selbst hatte den Zauber ausgesprochen.

Wenn das Haus nun wieder zugänglich war, musste Dumbledore den Zauber gelöst haben. Warum hatte er das getan?

Eine unglaubliche Wut auf den Schulleiter machte sich in Harry breit. Warum hatte Dumbledore das nicht verhindert? Es war einfach nicht fair, dass er Sirius so einfach aufgab; dass er diesen Geiern erlaubte, sich so auf Sirius Erbe zu stürzen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass wahrscheinlich sogar Sirius' andere Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange einen Anteil von diesem Erbe beanspruchen würde, drehte sich Harry buchstäblich der Magen um. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen und Dumbledore sollte ihm gefälligst dabei helfen. Er war immerhin Schuld an dem ganzen Übel.

Gleich nachdem die letzte Stunde beendet war, hastete Harry zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„_Rhabarbertorte_.", keuchte er vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen.

Gehorsam schob sich die Steinfigur zur Seite und gab den Aufgang mit der steilen Wendeltreppe frei. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stürzte Harry die Treppe hinauf und kam etwas außer Atem im Türrahmen des Büros zum Stehen.

„Professor, ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.", platzte er heraus, noch bevor er sich lange in dem runden Raum umgesehen hatte.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Mister Potter.", rügte ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme neben ihm. „Wie sie vielleicht feststellen können, sind Sie nicht der Einzige, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters beansprucht. Also nehmen Sie sich ein bisschen zusammen und warten Sie draußen."

„Professor McGonagall.", stellte Harry verdattert fest. „Ich hab Sie nicht gesehen. Aber das hier ist wirklich wichtig."

„Professor McGonagall hat Recht, Harry.", sagte Professor Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich werde mir gerne anhören, was du zu sagen hast. Aber solange wir hier noch beschäftigt sind, wirst du bitte draußen auf dem Flur warten."

Mit hochrotem Kopf stolperte Harry die Treppe wieder hinunter, verfolgt von dem missbilligenden Gemurmel der verschiedenen Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Es erschien ihm wie Stunden, bis Professor McGonagall endlich aus der Öffnung hinter dem Wasserspeier trat und Harry heranwinke.

„Sie können jetzt hinaufgehen, Mister Potter.", erklärte sie Harry- wie er fand überflüssigerweise. „Miss Johnson hat mir übrigens mitgeteilt, dass Sie nicht mehr Mitglied der Quidditch-Mannschaft für Gryffindor sind. Darf ich erfahren, warum das so ist?"

Einen Augenblick lang war Harry versucht, einfach mit „Nein" zu antworten, doch das wäre wohl nicht besonders klug gewesen.

„Ich habe…", begann er, „im Moment andere Dinge im Kopf."

„Andere Dinge?" Es war der Lehrerin anzusehen, dass sie mit dieser vagen Antwort nicht besonders zufrieden war, doch zu Harrys Erstaunen, fragte sie nicht weiter nach.

„Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Mister Potter.", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich sie sehr bedauere. Vielleicht darf ich Sie stattdessen auf der Tribüne begrüßen? Wir suchen immer noch einen Kommentator…"

Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, doch dann schüttelte er langsam, aber bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre."

„Wie Sie meinen.", nickte Professor McGonagall knapp und nach Harrys Empfinden irgendwie erleichtert über diese Eröffnung. „Ich sehe Sie im Unterricht."

Professor Dumbledore erwartete Harry an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend. Seine hellblauen Augen musterten Harry wie schon so oft über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille und schienen ungeachtet der Szene, die sich vor einigen Minuten abgespielt hatte, nicht den geringsten Vorwurf zu enthalten.

Trotzdem kam Harry diese Situation eigenartig fremd vor. Es war, als wäre es schon Jahre her, dass er diesem Mann alles hatte anvertrauen können. Mit einem Mal kam ihm sein Plan, Dumbledore mit dieser Sache zu betrauen, lächerlich vor. Hatte Harry nicht quasi mit der Aufgabe des Grimmauldplatzes schon bewiesen, dass _auch er_ Sirius aufgegeben hatte?

„Was wolltest du nun mit mir besprechen, Harry?", fragte der Schulleiter sanft und bot Harry gleichzeitig einen soeben herbeigezauberten Stuhl als Sitzgelegenheit an.

Störrisch ignorierte Harry diesen und blickte stattdessen zu Boden. „Ich habe heute einen Brief bekommen.", sagte er leise. „Von einem Notar. Sie haben Sirius' Testament geöffnet."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Dumbledore, „und ich wünschte, ich hätte dir das ersparen können, Harry. Doch leider stand es nicht in meiner Macht, das zu verhindern."

„Aber sie hätten verhindern können, dass die das Haus betreten.", brauste Harry auf. „Sie hatten es doch mit einem Schutz belegt."

„Den ich aufgrund der gegebenen Umstände entfernen musste, Harry.", wies Dumbledore ihn zurecht. „Jeder Zauberer hinterlässt charakteristische Merkmale, wenn er einen so starken Zauber wirkt. Früher oder später hätte man diesen Zauber auf mich zurückgeführt. Damit hätte ich nicht nur die Geheimnisse des Phönix-Ordens gefährdet, sondern nebenbei auch noch das Gesetz gebrochen, Harry. Sirius´ Haus gehört nun einmal den Erben."

„Auch Bellatrix Lestrange?", hakte Harry wütend nach.

„Nun, ich denke, man ihr wird ebenfalls ein Teil des Erbes zustehen.", gab der Schulleiter offen zu. „Doch vielleicht beruhigt es dich, dass sie im Moment nicht in der Lage sein wird, dieses Erbe offiziell anzunehmen. Würde sie es versuchen, würde sie auf der Stelle verhaftet werden."

„Und was ist, wenn Sirius zurückkommt.", warf Harry aufgebracht ein. „Es gibt doch noch überhaupt keinen Beweis dafür, dass…"

„Harry!" Dumbledore schien für einen kurzen Moment die Gewalt über seine Gesichtzüge zu verlieren. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung waren darin zu sehen, gepaart mit einem gewissen Maß an Ungeduld. Doch dann hatte er sich auch schon wieder in der Gewalt und lächelte Harry freundlich an.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Doch glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass diese Hoffnung jenseits aller Möglichkeiten liegt. Sirius wird niemals wieder zurückkommen. Und auch wenn ich glaube, dass es ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen würde, wie man mit dir und den anderen, die er in seinem Testament bedenken wollte, umgeht, so sei dir versichert, dass er sicherlich nicht besonders an den Sachen gehangen hat, die jetzt ihren Besitzer wechseln."

Ungläubig sah Harry Dumbledore an. Hatte er denn überhaupt nichts verstanden? „Es geht doch gar nicht um die Sachen.", flüsterte er leise. "Es ist nie darum gegangen."

Noch bevor Dumbledore etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte Harry ihm schon den Rücken zugedreht und war aus dem Büro gestürmt. Ihm war plötzlich schrecklich kalt, denn anders war das Zittern, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte, wohl kaum zu erklären. Er hätte am liebsten geweint, geschrieen, doch seine Augen blieben trocken und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. An einem Fenster in irgendeinem Gang blieb er schließlich stehen und blickte hinaus in die einbrechende Dunkelheit. In Hagrids Hütte brannte bereits Licht und auch in den Gängen des Schlosses entzündeten sich eine nach der anderen die Fackeln.

Doch ihr Licht brachte keine Helligkeit in das Dunkel, das Harry umgab. Eine unsichtbare Mauer trennte ihn von dem, was er kannte, und ließ nur noch den Weg nach vorne zu. Doch dieser Pfad war schmal, so schmal, dass Harry mit einem Mal Zweifel kamen, ob er ihn wirklich gehen konnte. Er war letztlich… ganz allein. Seine Freunde, seine _ehemaligen_ Freunde, würden ihm nicht helfen. Sein einstmals mächtigster Verbündeter schien zu einer regelrechten Bedrohung geworden zu sein, deren Existenz Harry nicht zuletzt selbst verschuldet hatte. Er hätte sich Dumbledore niemals in diesem Maße anvertrauen dürfen. Wahrscheinlich würde er es unter diesen Umständen nicht einmal schaffen, auch nur in die Nähe des Torbogens zu kommen, der sich immerhin immer noch im _Zauberei-Ministerium_ befand. Es war einfach unmöglich…

Das merkwürdige Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, machte sich in Harry breit. Er fuhr herum und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Warum gab es ausgerechnet in diesem Teil des Ganges eigentlich keine Fackel? Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare langsam aufstellten. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück, bis er die Brüstung in seinem Rücken spürte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf und legte sich wie eine unsichtbare Kette darum. Irgendetwas _war_ dort.

Die Schatten in dem Gang schienen immer tiefer zu werden, sich zu einer körperhaften Masse zusammenzuballen. Harrys Atem begann in der Luft zu kondensieren; sein Herz raste. Just in dem Moment, als er glaubte, es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, trat Sirius in den Gang hinaus. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten Harry, doch sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

Die erste Erleichterung, die Harry bei Sirius´ Anblick empfunden hatte, wich bei unter diesem Anblick einem nagenden Schuldgefühl, dem Gefühl versagt zu haben. Er durfte sich einfach nicht so hängen lassen, dazu war diese Sache zu wichtig. Schwierigkeiten welcher Art auch immer waren nichts, von dem Harry sich aufhalten lassen durfte. Sirius' _Leben _stand hier auf dem Spiel und Harry war der Einzige, der noch an ihn glaubte.

Wer, wenn nicht er, würde Sirius retten wollen?

„Ich habe es dir versprochen und dieses Versprechen, werde ich auch einhalten.", flüsterte Harry. „Hast du mich gehört. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich schaffe es… irgendwie."

Unfähig, Sirius' Blick noch weiter standzuhalten, sah Harry zu Boden. Er kam sich schlecht und schwach vor. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Er wollte stark sein, für sich und für Sirius.

-

Niedergeschlagen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Ohne einen Gedanken an seine Hausaufgaben zu verschwenden, ging er direkt in den Schlafsaal hinauf, entzündete ein paar Kerzen und kramte seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Vorsichtig wickelte er die Pergamentrolle mit der Übersetzung aus einem alten Pullover und las die Geschichte noch einmal genauestens durch. Es gab überhaupt keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Tor, von dem dort die Rede war, und der Torbogen im Ministerium ein und dasselbe waren. Vielleicht war es dahinter tatsächlich so viel schöner, dass Sirius einfach vergessen hatte, zurückzukommen. Aber dann hätte er Harry nicht diesen Hilferuf geschickt, denn um nichts anders konnte es sich doch bei diesem Abbild seines Selbst handeln. Vielleicht war er auch von den Wachen gefangen genommen worden, die in der Geschichte erwähnt wurden. Was immer es auch war, Harry musste ihm einfach helfen… Aber wie?

Den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, starrte Harry eine ganze Zeit lang vor sich hin, bis irgendetwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Er begriff zuerst nicht, was es war, das ihn an seinem Koffer mit einem Mal so – nun, "störte" war nicht wirklich das richtige Wort dafür. Es war, als würde er ein Suchbild betrachten, dessen geheimer Sinn sich weigerte, sich Harry zu offenbaren. Langsam begann er, die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke herauszunehmen, bis letzten Endes am Boden des Koffers einige silbrig glänzende, scharfkantige Glasstücke zurückblieben: die Überreste von Sirius' Zwei-Wege-Spiegel.

Harry hatte ihn am Ende des Sommers nach einem erfolglosen Versuch, mit seinem Paten Kontakt aufzunehmen, voller Wut und Enttäuschung in den Koffer geworfen, wo er zerbrochen war.

Sirius hatte ihm damals natürlich nicht antworten können, weil er den zweiten Spiegel, den man für diesen magischen Weg der Kommunikation benötigte, nicht bei sich gehabt hatte. Aber jetzt…

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Harry hoch, stolperte fast über seinen Koffer und holte mit vor Erwartung zittrigen Fingern den Brief, den er heute von der Kanzlei erhalten hatte, aus seiner Schultasche hervor. Die zweite Seite… die Liste… ja, da stand es: ein Taschenspiegel. Das _musste_ der zweite Spiegel sein; der, der Sirius gehört hatte. Wenn man sein Geheimnis nicht kannte, musste er genauso wie Harrys Spiegel wie ein einfacher, alter Spiegel aussehen. Und dieser Spiegel befand sich jetzt in den Händen von…

„Narzissa Malfoy", flüsterte Harry leise.

Für einen Moment glaubte er ein schwaches Aufleuchten in den Spiegelscherben zu erkennen, doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verloschen. Rasch nahm Harry das größte der scharfkantigen Glasstücke zur Hand und sah konzentriert hinein. Er konnte darin lediglich sein linkes Auge und ein Stück seiner Nase erkennen. Vorsichtig hielt er das Glas ins Licht und wischte noch einmal mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers darüber.

„Narzissa Malfoy", wiederholte Harry nun etwas lauter und diesmal war das Aufleuchten des Spiegels deutlich zu erkennen. Für einen Moment war so etwas wie Schneetreiben darin zu sehen, so als würde man einen Fernseher ohne Empfang betrachten, doch dann erlosch auch dieses Bild wieder.

Frustriert ließ Harry den Spiegel wieder sinken. Wahrscheinlich waren die Stücke eben einfach nicht genug, um damit kommunizieren zu können. Auch ein _Reparo!_ brachte nicht den gewünschten Effekt; der Spiegel war und blieb kaputt. Wenn es doch nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, ihn zu reparieren, dann hätte Harry… ja, was hätte er eigentlich? Die Möglichkeit, mit Narzissa Malfoy zu reden? War es das, was er wollte?

Auf dem Rücken liegend, den Blick gegen den Betthimmel gerichtet, überlegte Harry an dieser Möglichkeit herum. Mrs. Malfoy hatte sich Harry gegenüber bis jetzt recht positiv verhalten und wenn man Dumbledores Informationen - zumindest was ihre Person betraf - glauben durfte, stand sie nicht auf der Seite der Todesser. Zudem hatte sie offensichtlich im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Familie nicht allzu negative Gefühle Sirius gegenüber gehabt. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto einleuchtender erschien ihm die Idee, diese Frau ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Sie hatte außerdem bestimmt genug Einfluss, um Harry Zugang zum Zauberei-Ministerium zu verschaffen.

Wenn nur dieser Spiegel nicht kaputt gewesen wäre…

Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, zog Harry eilig die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu. Er wollte jetzt keine Gesellschaft. Die anderen Jungen kamen nach und nach in den Schlafsaal getrottet. Keiner von ihnen sprach besonders viel und das, was Harry durch den dicken Stoff hören konnte, waren allenfalls gezwungene, belanglose Sätze, die sie sich wahrscheinlich nur an den Kopf warfen, um die unangenehme Stille zu übertönen. Denn ganz sicher interessierte es keinen von ihnen wirklich, was Neville heute im Gewächshaus getrieben hatte. Mitleidig hörte Harry zu, wie der Junge ganz aufgeregt von seinen neuesten Fortschritten mit seinen Blumen erzählte, obwohl ihm wahrscheinlich schon gar keiner mehr zuhörte. Ganz spontan beschloss Harry, Neville in den nächsten Tagen einmal in das Gewächshaus zu begleiten.

Nach und nach verklang dann auch das Gespräch. Samtene Stille breitete sich über den Raum aus und drückte Harry unangenehm auf die Ohren. Er war nämlich immer noch hellwach und drehte und wendete sein Spiegel-Problem im Kopf hin und her.

Irgendwann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Egal, wie er sich hinlegte, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Leise schob er die Decke zurück und schlüpfte auf Socken, die Schuhe in der Hand aus dem Raum. Auch hier war alles gespenstisch ruhig. Am Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stoppte Harry und ließ sich schon fast automatisch auf alle Viere wieder, um nicht in den Blickwinkel des Überwachungsspiegels zu kommen. Ganz in Gedanken versunken robbte er sich auf Händen und Knien durch den Raum, bis er irgendwann mit dem Kopf gegen einen Sessel knallte. Ärgerlich fuhr er hoch und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Dabei fiel sein ängstlicher Blick auf den Spiegel, der friedlich im Licht einiger einzelner Mondstrahlen vor sich hin glänzte.

„Ich bin so ein Esel.", schimpfte Harry halblaut.

Warum war er denn nicht schon früher darauf gekommen. Solomon musste sich doch mit so etwas auskennen. Am liebsten wäre Harry gleich heute Nacht noch zu ihm gegangen, um ihn um die Reparatur zu bitten. Aber konnte er das riskieren?

Einige Augeblicke rang Harry noch mit sich, dann schlich er so schell er konnte wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, jedes unnötige Geräusch zu vermeiden, holte er erneut seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Vorsichtig suchte er alle Splitter des Spiegels, die er finden konnte, aus dessen Inneren zusammen. Dann warf er sich seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Er machte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe, sich noch vor dem Spiegel zu verstecken, denn gleich würde Solomon sowieso wissen, dass Harry nicht in seinem Bett lag. Im Schutz des Tarnumhangs huschte er durch die Gänge, immer auf der Hut vor Hausmeister Filch und seiner neugierigen Katze. Die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte er diesmal nicht mitnehmen können, weil er so schon genug Mühe hatte, sich nicht an den Spiegelscherben zu schneiden. Trotzdem kam ihm das Dunkel, durch das er jetzt schlich nicht fremd vor, eher wie eine schützende Hand, die ihn vor fremden Blicken verbarg. Kopfschüttelnd dachte er an die befremdliche Szene mit Sirius und verstand im Nachhinein gar nicht, warum er eigentlich solche Angst gehabt hatte. Mit Sirius an seiner Seite, konnte ihm doch eigentlich gar nichts mehr passieren.

Mit wesentlich mehr Zuversicht als noch vor wenigen Stunden klopfte er schließlich an Solomons Tür. Ein schmaler, heller Streifen, der unter der Tür hindurch schimmerte, wies darauf hin, dass der Lehrer ebenfalls noch nicht im Bett war. Schritte waren zu hören, die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein breiter Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Flur. Argwöhnisch spähte Solomon in den Gang hinaus. Er schien nicht besonders erfreut zu sein.

„Hallo Professor", sagte Harry etwas verlegen. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."  
"Mister Potter?", fragte der Lehrer nach und sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Erst da fiel Harry ein, dass er ja immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang steckte. „Äh, ja, darf ich reinkommen?"

Solomon murmelte etwas, dass sich nicht sehr freundlich anhörte, machte dann aber genug Platz, um Harry hindurch zu lassen. Der beeilte sich, die Scherben vorsichtig in eine Hand zu nehmen, um sich dann aus seinem Umhang zu befreien. Während er noch an dem Verschluss nestelte, nahm sein Lehrer bereits wieder seinen gewohnten Platz in dem steifen Lehnstuhl ein und sah Harry erwartungsvoll aber zumindest nicht allzu böse an.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie einen guten Grund haben, die Schulregeln so gründlich zu missachten, Mister Potter.", brummte er. „Eigentlich müsste ich Sie jetzt postwendend wieder in ihren Schlafsaal schicken und Ihnen noch dazu eine saftige Strafarbeit verpassen."

„Und werden Sie das tun?", wollte Harry wissen, der sich inzwischen aus seinem Umhang befreit hatte und nun wieder beide Hände nutze, um die Spiegelscheren festzuhalten.

„Der Sinn des Gebrauchs des Konjunktivs dürfte Ihnen wohl geläufig sein.", spottete Solomon. „Aber wenn mir Ihr Grund für diese nächtliche Eskapaden nicht gefällt, werde ich Sie bei Mister Filch abliefern, dessen seien Sie versichert."

Statt einer Erklärung legte Harry die Spiegelscherben sorgfältig vor Solomon auf den Tisch. Der sah im ersten Moment etwas verblüfft aus, schmunzelte dann aber.

„Sie haben also einen kaputten Spiegel. Und damit kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu mir?"

Harry nickte. „Ich habe diesen… na ja…im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht bemerkt habe… Und ich dachte, Sie könnten mir vielleicht helfen, ihn zu reparieren. Es ist ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel."

„Und wo ist das Gegenstück dazu?", wollte Solomon wissen, während er die Bruchkanten der Glasstücke untersuchte.

„Weg.", schwindelte Harry. „Aber er war ein Geschenk und ich…"

„Und Sie wollen dem Schenkenden nicht erklären, warum Sie sein Geschenk so nachhaltig zerstört haben.", ergänzte der Lehrer Harrys Ausführungen. „Ich verstehe. Nun ja, ganz einfach wird das nicht. Doch wie Sie so richtig bemerkten, habe ich mich schon mit magischen Spiegeln beschäftigt. Wie haben Sie den anderen bemerkt?"

Harry schluckte. Das war der Teil des Gesprächs, vor dem er sich etwas gefürchtet hatte. „Nun ja… er leuchtet ein wenig im Dunkeln. Und ich dachte mir, dass er vielleicht da ist, um so etwas wie heute… ähm, zu verhindern. Damit wir nachts nicht durch die Gegend streifen."

Solomons Miene war schwer zu durchschauen. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, ob Harry nun ins Schwarze getroffen hatte und ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass Harry sein Geheimnis entdeckt hatte.

„Gar nicht mal übel, Mister Potter.", stellte Solomon fest, während er Harry immer noch nicht ansah und stattdessen begann, in seiner Schreibtischschublade herumzuwühlen. „In der Tat dient dieser Spiegel, von dem sie da sprachen, der Überwachung des Schlosses. Allerdings nicht, um Sie und ihre Mitschüler zu überwachen, sondern um Eindringlinge im Falle eines Angriffs schneller ausfindig machen zu können und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten zu können."

„Hogwarts? Angreifen?", Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln sollte über diesen Gedanken. „Das ist unmöglich!"

Solomon sah Harry an. Fast hätte man meinen können, etwas wie Mitleid darin erkennen zu können.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was in einem Krieg alles möglich ist.", sagte er ernst. „Die Sicherheit, die Hogwarts einst geben konnte, ist längst nicht mehr so vollkommen, wie sie einmal war. Obwohl wir vieles unternommen haben, um Sie noch weiter zu schützen, ohne Ihre Freiheiten weiter einzuschränken, wird das auf Dauer nicht mehr möglich sein. Ich verstehe Professor Dumbledores Ansinnen, Ihnen und auch allen anderen Schülern eine unbeschwerte Kindheit so weit wie möglich zu erhalten, aber ich fürchte, dass der Krieg auch vor Hogwarts nicht Halt machen wird. Besondere Situationen erfordern eben besondere Maßnahmen."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Offensichtlich erwartete Solomon aber auch gar keine Antwort, sondern wandte sich wieder Harrys Spiegel zu.

„Werden Sie ihn reparieren können?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Ich denke schon.", murmelte Solomon versonnen. „Ich muss erst den Kleber dafür anrühren und werde etwa zwei Tage Zeit brauchen. Aber dann sollte er eigentlich wie neu sein."  
"Vielen Dank, Professor."

„Ach ja, und noch etwas.", meinte Solomon ernst, als Harry Anstalten machte, zu gehen. „Sie sollten vielleicht trotzdem nicht unbedingt herumerzählen, was Sie über den Spiegel wissen. Wir müssen ja nicht mehr Panik verbreiten, als es die Umstände im Moment erfordern."

„Alles klar.", grinste Harry.

Als er an der Tür angekommen war, rief ihn Solomon noch einmal zurück. „Ich hab übrigens über Ihre Bitte nachgedacht. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn Sie ein bisschen mehr über Höhere Magie erfahren würden, als Sie es im normalen Unterricht bis dato beigebracht bekamen. Ich denke, Sie werden es brauchen."

„Gut.", antwortete Harry. „Danke, Professor."

Auf dem Weg zurück überlegte Harry, wie Solomon diesen letzten Satz wohl gemeint hatte. Soweit ihm bekannt war, wussten nur er und Professor Dumbledore von der Prophezeiung um ihn und Voldemort. Ob Dumbledore doch etwas weiter erzählt hatte?

Doch dann hatte Harry keine Gelegenheit mehr, lange darüber nachzudenken. Mrs. Norris stand mit einem Mal wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihm, sah ihn einen Moment lang aus ihren leuchtenden Lampenaugen an und entfernte sich dann eilig, wahrscheinlich um Filch zu benachrichtigen. Wenn Sirius wieder da war, musste Harry ihn unbedingt fragen, ob dieser Tarnumhang tatsächlich nicht bei Katzen wirkte.

-

Zwei Tage waren Harry noch nie so unwahrscheinlich lang vorgekommen; noch nicht einmal die letzten Tage, in denen er regelmäßig dem Ende der Ferien entgegengefiebert hatte, konnten annähernd so schlimm gewesen sein. Tagsüber war er unkonzentriert, träumte im Unterricht und konnte sich oft nicht einmal mehr an die Frage erinnern, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Das brachte ihm nicht nur eine Menge Unmut von Seiten der Lehrer ein, sondern resultierte auch noch in einem Berg von Strafarbeiten, die er mit wenig schlechtem Gewissen erst einmal auf das Wochenende verschob. Nachts lag er dafür wach und überlegte sich, was er Mrs. Malfoy erzählen sollte, wenn denn der Spiegel tatsächlich funktionieren sollte. Er konnte schließlich schlecht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Stundenlang malte er sich aus, was er wohl sagen sollte, wie sie reagieren würde und wie es sein würde, wenn Sirius nur erst wieder da war.

Am Anfang des zweiten Tages erwachte er morgens mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen aus einem Traum, in dem er mit Sirius und Mrs. Malfoy an einem reich gedeckten Tisch gesessen hatte, während diese über seine Adoption berieten. Danach hatten sie alle mit funkelnden Gläsern, gefüllt mit blutrotem Wein angestoßen. Er konnte sich noch genau an das Geräusch erinnern, mit dem die Gläser zusammengestoßen waren. Wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er vermutet, dass er den Wein tatsächlich getrunken hatte; zumindest dem Zustand seines Kopfes nach zu urteilen.

Er erwachte erst richtig aus diesem Zustand, als er einige Meter hinter Ron und Hermine her zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe trottete. Neben ihm ging Neville, ganz versunken in ein neues Pflanzenkundebuch, das seine Großmutter ihm am Tag zuvor mit der Post geschickt hatte. Immer wieder las er Harry Stellen daraus vor und Harry tat, als würde er zuhören. Dass er stattdessen die Beiden vor sich akribisch beobachtete und versuchte herauszufinden, worüber sie sich unterhielten, musste er Neville ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Immer wieder steckten Ron und Hermine die Köpfe zusammen und ab und an notierte Hermine sich etwas in ihrem Notizblock. Harry kam sich ausgeschlossen vor. Es wurmte ihn, dass die beiden sich immer noch so gut verstanden und trotzig stopfte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen erlebte Harry dann gleich zwei Überraschungen. Die erste betraf die Geschöpfe, die sie heute behandeln würden. Anstatt wie sonst die größten und schrecklichsten Monster anzuschleppen, hatte Hagrid ihnen diesmal einen Käfig voller junger Windnattern mitgebracht. Die schlanken, etwa einen Meter langen Tiere, deren Schuppen in verschiedenen Grün- und Brauntönen schimmerten, hatten kurz hinter ihrem Kopf ein Paar gefiederter Schwingen, mit denen sie so elegant durch die Luft glitten, als würden sie darin schwimmen. Hagrid zeigte ihnen, wie man den Windnattern ein Geschirr anlegte, so dass sie sie aus dem Käfig holen konnten. Je vier Schüler bekamen eine der angeleinten Nattern mit dem Auftrag diese zu füttern, indem sie ihnen kleine Futterstücke in die Luft warfen, welche die Tiere mit begeistertem Zischen jagten und noch in der Luft verspeisten.

Die zweite der Überraschungen hingegen war nicht besonders positiv und betraf Hagrid selbst. Der sonst so kräftig wirkende Mann, ging leicht gebeugt, seine Haut war grau, die Augen gerötet. Er sah aus, als hätte er sich längere Zeit die Haare nicht gekämmt, denn diese standen noch wüster vom Kopf ab als sonst. Einige frische Kratzer und blaue Flecken ließen wenig Spielraum für Spekulationen, wo ihr Ursprung lag: Grawp. Doch noch bevor Harry sich dazu entschlossen hatte, der kichernden Pavarti die Leine seiner Windschlange in die Hand zu drücken und Hagrid auf seinen riesigen Halbruder anzusprechen, waren schon Ron und Hermine zu ihm hinüber gelaufen und unterhielten sich angeregt mit ihm. Harry musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um zu erraten, worum es sich folglich bei Hermines Aufzeichnungen handeln musste. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie etwas mit der bevorstehenden Anhörung zu tun hatten. Langsam schob Harry sich näher heran.

„Die Zeit ist einfach zu kurz.", jammerte Hermine. „Ich könnte vielleicht noch mehr finden, wenn ich nur mehr Zeit hätte. Es gibt da einige Bücher, die Madame Pince erst anfordern müsste. Aber bis nächsten Freitag ist das unmöglich zu schaffen. Es ist einfach nicht fair."

Hagrid schüttelte seinen gewaltigen Kopf. „Schon gut, Hermine, ´s ist nett, dass du es versuchst. Aber ich glaube ´s ist besser, wenn ihr euch da nich' so reinhängt. s wird schon werden… irgendwie. Dumbledore hat gesagt, er hilft mir. Wird schon werden."

Harry wusste nicht, _wen_ Hagrid versuchte davon zu überzeugen, dass er das tatsächlich glaubte. Alles an ihm war ein Bild der Hoffnungslosigkeit und es tat Harry weh, das zu sehen. Er wünschte, er hätte etwas für ihn tun können. Etwas, das Ron und Hermine übersehen hatte. Etwas, auf das die beiden nie kommen würden…

Zeit. Hermine hatte gesagt, sie bräuchte mehr Zeit…

Harry hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee in den Kopf schoss. Natürlich… Er suchte die ganze Zeit etwas, über das er sein Gespräch mit Mrs. Malfoy anfangen könnte, ohne gleich mit der ganzen Wahrheit ins Haus zu fallen Und hier war seine Gelegenheit, gleich zwei Probleme zu lösen. Er würde sie einfach bitten, noch einen Aufschub für Hagrids Anhörung zu erwirken, sodass vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung bestand, dass Grawp nicht umgebracht wurde.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Harry, ob er den anderen beiden und vor allem Hagrid davon erzählen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Was, wenn es nicht klappte? Er wollte keine Versprechen geben, die er nicht halten konnte. Trotzdem wollte er Hagrid ein wenig aufmuntern. Daher wartete er ab, bis sich die anderen Schüler nach der Stunde wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Schule gemacht hatten. Dann erst ging er zu Hagrid hinüber.

„Hey, Hagrid!", sagte er und versuchte dabei ein möglichst unbeschwertes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

„lo, Harry.", antwortet Hagrid. „Warst mich ja lange nicht mehr besuchen…"

Harry ärgerte sich etwas über den leisen Vorwurf in Hagrids Stimme, tat aber so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört. „Ja, ich weiß. War eine ganz Menge los in der letzten Zeit."

„Kann man so sagen.", brummte Hagrid, während er begann, die Geschirre der Windnattern wieder zu entfernen.

„Hör mal, wegen dieser Sache mit Grawp…", begann Harry vorsichtig. „Nicht dass du denkst, ich würde mich nicht dafür interessieren. Es ist nur…"

„Andere Sachen sind eben wichtiger gewesen, als der dumme, alte Hagrid.", grollte der. „Ich hab das schon verstanden. Aber ´s is´ okay. Du hast bestimmt 'ne Menge um die Ohren."

„Aber das meine ich doch gar nicht.", versuchte Harry zu erklären. „Ich verstehe mich im Moment nur nicht besonders gut mit Ron und Hermine. Und ja, ich hatte auch andere Sachen im Kopf, aber im Endeffekt wird dir das bestimmt mehr helfen als die beiden. Oder eher zusätzlich..."

Hilflos sah Harry Hagrid an. Der wirkte einen Augenblick lang verwirrt, dann trat ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wovon du grad redest, Harry, aber das geht schon in Ordnung. Wenn du glaubst, ´s is´ das Richtige, dann wirst du Recht haben. Obwohl ´s mir nich' gefällt, wenn ihr euch streitet. Freunde sollten zusammen halten, dass du ´s nur weißt. Freunde sind wichtig."

„Ich weiß Hagrid.", lächelte nun auch Harry. „Und das mit Grawp... Ich kümmere mich drum. Versprochen!"

**-**

An diesem Abend wartete Harry nicht bis zur letzten Minute ab, um dann wie sonst üblich in Windeseile zu Solomons Büro zu hetzen, sondern stand bereits um Viertel vor sieben vor dessen Tür.

Unentschlossen ob er anklopfen sollte oder nicht, starrte er die Tür an, als könne er sie so dazu bewegen sich zu öffnen und ihm so diese Entscheidung abzunehmen. Erst als sich Schritte näherten, wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und dem Ankömmling zu. Kurz darauf wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

„Potter!" Snapes schneidende Stimme schien Harry regelrecht tranchieren zu wollen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie hier zu suchen hätten. Ab mit Ihnen und fünf Punkte Abzug, weil Sie auf dem Gang herumgelungert haben."

„Entschuldigung, Professor", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „aber ich lungere nicht herum. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Professor Solomon."  
"So?", Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten spöttisch nach oben. „Ich dachte ein Wunderkind wie Sie habe eine weitere Unterweisung nicht mehr nötig."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…", gab Harry leicht verwirrt zurück. _Worauf wollte Snape hinaus_?

„Ich rede davon", zischte Snape leise, „dass Sie offensichtlich in den letzten Monaten eine unglaubliches Talent für Okklumentik entwickelt haben. Das kommt mir seltsam vor, Potter. Als ich Sie letztes Jahr unterrichtete, waren Sie noch der untalentierteste Dummkopf, der mir dabei je untergekommen ist. Woher diese plötzliche Verwandlung?"

„Vielleicht liegt das am Lehrer.", antwortete Harry trotzig. Die Vorlage, die Snape ihm geliefert hatte war einfach zu verführerisch, um sie nicht auszunutzen.

Snapes Gesicht wurde zuerst weiß und dann rot. Trotzdem blieb seine Stimme leise, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er die Kiefer mit aller Gewalt aufeinander presste. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Potter. Dumbledore wird nicht immer da sein, um seine schützende Hand über Sie zu halten. Ich weiß, dass Sie etwas aushecken, auch wenn alle anderen die Augen davor verschließen mögen. Und wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, dann mache ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle."

„Ja, darin sind Sie ja gut.", knirschte Harry, der nicht vergessen hatte, dass er mit Snape einen der Hauptschuldigen an Sirius' Verschwinden vor sich hatte. Allein dieser letzte Satz hatte ihm die Szene mit Snape in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes wieder lebhaft ins Gedächtnis geführt. Snape hatte Sirius einen Feigling genannt, der den anderen die Arbeit überließ. Nur zu gerne hätte Harry Snape gezeigt, wie sehr er ihn verabscheute. Eine Stimme in seinem Inneren schien ihm zuzuraunen, wie einfach es doch wäre, dieser fetthaarige Fledermaus ein für alle Mal das Maul zu stopfen. Wie von selbst begann seine Hand sich auf seinen Zauberstab zuzubewegen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu Solomons Büro. Solomon trat hinaus und musterte Lehrer und Schüler, die sich wie Kampfhähne in einer Arena gegenüber standen, mit einem fast wissenschaftlich anmutenden Interesse.

„Severus.", sagte er dann und brach damit das stumme Blickduell, das die beiden sich geliefert hatten. Nur widerwillig wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Kontrahenten ab und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, ging es Snape ähnlich.

„Ja genau, eben dieser.", erwiderte Snape nun frostig. „Wir hatten eine _Verabredung_, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern."

Solomon schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. "Da scheine ich wohl mit meinen Terminen etwas durcheinander geraten zu sein.", antwortete er ohne auf Snapes aggressiven Ton einzugehen. „Wie Sie sehen, ist der junge Potter bereits zu seinem Unterricht erschienen und ich würde ihn nur ungern warten lassen. Wenn es Ihnen also Recht ist, werde ich Sie stattdessen nachher aufsuchen, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

„Sicherlich. Ich habe ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun.", knurrte Snape mit einem giftigen Seitenblick auf Harry. „Dann lasse ich Sie wohl besser mit Ihrem Musterschüler allein."

Damit wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und eilte mit wehender Robe den Gang hinab. Solomon sah ihm nach und wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass ein wenig Bedauern in seinem Blick lag. Aber nichts und niemand auf diese Welt konnte sich ernsthaft wünschen, mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig in Snapes Gesellschaft zu verbringen.

Mit einiger Mühe kämpfte Harry auch noch die letzten Reste des Gefühls nieder, dass sich bei dem Streit mit Snape in ihm geregt hatte. Irgendwie war Harry froh, dass Solomon aufgetaucht war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sonst vielleicht passiert wäre.

„Nun denn", seufzte der Lehrer. „Kommen Sie rein Mister Potter. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie heute bereits ein wenig früher erscheinen würden."

„Naja", grinste Harry etwas verlegen. „Ich dachte, ich könnte zur Abwechslung mal pünktlich sein."  
"Pünktlichkeit ist die Höflichkeit der Könige, sagt man.", dozierte Solomon. „Doch auch sie besteht lediglich in der Kunst realistisch abzuschätzen, um wie viel der andere sich verspäten oder, wie in ihrem Fall, _verfrühen_ wird. Also hören Sie auf, mir Honig um den Bart zu schmieren, und kommen Sie endlich herein."

„Jawohl, Sir.", bestätigte Harry und beeilte sich, Solomons Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Er wollte den Lehrer heute auf keinen Fall verärgern. Womöglich entschloss der sich sonst, den Spiegel doch noch zu konfiszieren oder Professor Dumbledore davon zu unterrichten.

Aber Solomon dachte zunächst noch nicht daran, Harry sein kostbares Stück zurückzugeben. Stattdessen ließ er ihn Platz nehmen, während er selber begann, gedankenversunken im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Sie haben mich gefragt…", begann er schließlich. „Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich Ihnen erklären könne, wie Schwarze Magie funktioniert. Nach reichlicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie zumindest die Grundlagen erfahren sollten, damit Sie wissen, was auf Sie zukommt."

Solomon machte erneut eine kleine Pause und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen ballten sich am Horizont bereits wieder dunkle Regenwolken zusammen, die den Sonnenuntergang durch ein düsteres Zwielicht ersetzt hatten.

„Die Gründe für diese Entscheidung liegen in meinen Augen auf der Hand. Ich habe von den…Vorgängen gehört, die sich hier im letzen Schuljahr abgespielt haben.", fuhr der Lehrer nach einer Weile fort. „Ich habe auch von dem gehört, was im Zauberei-Ministerium passiert ist. Die Mysteriumsabteilung soll Schauplatz eines recht spektakulären Kampfes geworden sein. Man sagte mir, dass besonders in dem Raum mit den Prophezeiungen großer Schaden angerichtet wurde. Was meinen Sie, wie viele Rückschlüsse die Tatsache zulässt, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter zugegen war, als Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Wird in diesen Teil des Ministeriums eindrang."

„I-ich weiß nicht?", stotterte Harry, der Solomons Ausführungen nicht mehr so ganz folgen konnte. Worauf wollte der Lehrer hinaus?

„Nun ja, ich denke, dass dieser so genannte Lord sich Zugang zu der Abteilung mit den Prophezeiungen verschafft hat, ganz offensichtlich in der Absicht, eine von ihnen zu entwenden. Dass Sie dabei anwesend waren, lässt die Folgerung zu, dass entweder ein sehr großer Zufall am Werk war oder dass Sie mit Absicht dorthin gelangten. Letzteres ist natürlich sehr viel wahrscheinlicher."

Harry hatte inzwischen den Faden gründlich verloren, zumal in eigentlich immer noch die Frage beschäftigte, ob Solomon nun eigentlich den Spiegel hatte reparieren können. Auch Solomon schien das zu bemerken.

„Ich sehe, ich sollte die Sache abkürzen.", brummte er. „Also, Alles in Allem lässt sich aus dieser ganzen Geschichte folgern, dass ein Prophezeiung existiert, die sie und Den-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Wird angeht. Einige Nachfragen an den richtigen Stellen haben das inzwischen so gut wie bestätigt. Um was es dabei geht, ist ebenfalls nicht besonders schwierig zu erraten. Es wird wohl auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen, in dem es heißt: _Sie oder Er_."

Ohne es zu wollen, nickt Harry zustimmend. Obwohl ihm die Tatsache nicht besonders behagte, dass Solomon davon wusste, war es auf der anderen Seite ein befreiendes Gefühl, dass jemand endlich aussprach, was wie ein Damoklesschwert die ganze Zeit über seinem Kopf schwebte.

„Sie fragen sich vielleicht, warum sonst niemand auf diese nicht besonders schwer zu erkennenden Zusammenhänge gekommen ist.", führte Solomon weiter aus. „Und ich muss Sie enttäuschen, denn dem ist mitnichten so. Es ist eines der schlecht gehütetsten Geheimnisse des Ministeriums, das mir je untergekommen ist. Trotzdem hat der Einfluss von Minister Fudge noch ausgereicht, um sämtlichen Zeitungen einen Maulkorb zu verpassen, sodass bis jetzt nur unter der Hand darüber diskutiert wird. Jetzt aber, da er nicht mehr da ist, wird auch dieses Stillschweigen nicht mehr lange halten. Doch wie dem auch sei… Das Wichtigste ist in meinen Augen, dass sie vorbereitet werden auf das, was Sie erwarten kann. Es hilft nichts, über diese Sache die Augen zu verschließen. Daher sollen Sie erfahren, welcher Kräfte ihr Gegner sich bedient. Das wird Ihnen nicht dabei helfen, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, aber es wird Ihnen helfen, seine Schwachpunkte leichter zu nutzen, wenn er denn welche hat."

Was immer auch diese einleitende Rede hatte bewirken sollen, das, was danach kam, war um Einiges interessanter. Solomon erklärte Harry, dass der Unterschied zwischen sogenannter Weißer und Schwarzer Magie eigentlich lediglich im Ursprung ihrer Kräfte lag.

„Ein Magier, der sich lediglich der Kräfte bedient, die ihm von Geburt an und durch eine entsprechende Ausbildung zur Verfügung stehen, nutzt somit ausschließlich Weiße Magie.", erklärte Solomon. „Wenn er jedoch anfängt, fremde magische Energien für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, begibt er sich auf das nicht ungefährliche Terrain der Schwarzen Magie. Bei vielen, die es versucht haben, ist im Endeffekt mehr Schaden als Nutzen entstanden."

„Das heißt, dass ich ein und denselben Zauber verüben kann, sowohl mit Schwarzer wie auch mit Weißer Magie?", fragte Harry verblüfft nach.

„Das ist richtig.", bestätigte sein Lehrer. „Die Unterteilung in _schwarz_ und _weiß_ weckt bei den meisten Magiern die Assoziation, dass es sich dabei um eine Einteilung in _gut_ und _böse_ handelt. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist das auch gar nicht so verkehrt. Sie können mit Schwarzer Magie weitaus mächtigere Zauber wirken, als die meisten von uns es jemals ohne sie schaffen würden. Wenn Sie erst einmal begriffen haben, wie Sie sich die Sie umgebenden, freie Magie zu Nutze machen können, haben Sie sozusagen unbeschränkten Zugriff. Aber eben dieser macht die Schwarze Magie so gefährlich. Freie, ungelenkte Magie kann verheerende Auswirkungen haben, nicht zuletzt auf den Zaubernden selbst."

„Und wie würde das aussehen?", wollte Harry wissen. Ihn wunderte nicht, dass diese Erklärungen nicht im Unterricht gegeben wurden. Für ihn hörte sich das alles auch sehr verführerisch an, auch wenn er nicht im Traum daran dachte, solche Kräfte zu nutzen.

Solomon überlegte kurz. Dann öffnete er seine Schreibtischschublade und griff hinein. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner, samtener Beutel, aus dem der Lehrer mehrere der Kristalle holte, die er Harry schon beim letzten Mal gezeigt hatte.

„Das hier ist, wenn man es so sehen will – und glauben Sie mir, das Ministerium für Zauberei tut das - die harmloseste Form der Schwarzen Magie. Ich habe fremde Energie gebunden um mich ihrer zu bedienen. Es handelte sich dabei zwar nicht um Magie, sondern um Elektrizität, doch der Unterschied ist geringer als man denkt. Nun stellen Sie sich einmal vor, sie wurden versuchen, einen der Blitze, die ich hierfür genutzt habe, mit bloßen Händen zu fangen und zu leiten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre unmöglich. Ich würde getötet werden."

„Nun, nicht unbedingt das.", schwächte Solomon Harrys Befürchtungen ab. „Zauberer sind von Natur aus etwas widerstandsfähiger als normale Muggel. Aber Sie würden wahrscheinlich schwere Verbrennungen erleiden."

Unwillkürlich glitt Harrys Blick zu Solomons Händen. Ob er…

Solomon hatte Harrys Blick bemerkt. Er sah ihn geradeheraus an und hob eine seiner buschigen Augebrauen. „Eine gute Vermutung, Mister Potter. Sie liegen auch gar nicht so falsch, doch das zu erklären würde jetzt zu weit führen. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass Sie verstanden haben, warum diese Art der Magie so gefährlich ist."

„Ja, Professor.", nickte Harry.

„Gut. Denn nichts läge mir ferner, als Sie nun auf falsche Ideen zu bringen.", brummte Solomon.

„Aber wäre man in der Lage, mit… nun", Harry zögerte, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, aber er musste es einfach wissen. „Wäre man in der Lage mit Weißer Magie jemanden umzubringen?"

„Mhm…", machte Solomon und runzelte die Stirn. „Unter normalen Umständen wäre das natürlich eine Frage, die ich sofort verneinen müsste. Kein Zauber dieser Welt kann es mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ aufnehmen. Aber ich muss ihnen sicherlich nicht erklären, dass es noch andere Wege gibt, jemanden zu töten. Wenn sie jemanden fesseln, so dass er sich nicht befreien kann, und denjenigen dann anzünden, wird er sicher sterben. Ob sie dafür nun einen Zauber oder sogar nur ein simples Streichholz benutzen, ist dabei unerheblich. Um aber auf das zu antworten, was hinter Ihrer Frage steht: Man braucht keine Schwarze Magie um jemanden umzubringen. Es ist nur sehr viel leichter damit."

22


	20. Spiegelbilder

**No fear von The Rasmus**

_  
You lived your live like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come to go deeper _

Your final journey's just begun  
But destiny chose the reaper

Rain falls down from the northern skies  
Like poisoned knifes with no mercy

Close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights from here to eternity

**-o0o-**

**Spiegelbilder**

Den Kopf voller Gedanken, den reparierten Spiegel in seiner Tasche, saß Harry auf seinem Bett und lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Klassenkameraden. Immer wieder glitt seine Hand in Richtung des Spiegels, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zurückzuziehen. Eigentlich war es viel zu spät, um sein Vorhaben heute noch in die Tat umzusetzen. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass Narzissa Malfoy ausgerechnet um halb zwei Uhr nachts Sirius alten Spiegel in der Hand hielt und darauf wartete, dass durch ihn jemand versuchte mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen? Und warum fielen ihm diese Dinge eigentlich immer erst hinterher ein? Und warum saß er bereits seit über einer Stunde regungslos im Dunkel herum, unfähig, auch nur die kleinste Entscheidung zu treffen und sei es auch nur die, endlich schlafen zu gehen?

Irgendwann musste er dann schließlich doch eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen aufschlug, war es draußen bereits hell und die Betten der andere ebenso leer wie der Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Harry kurze Zeit später stolperte. Ein entsetzter Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht: Er hatte verschlafen und zwar so gründlich, dass die erste Stunde sich bereits ihrem Ende zuneigte. Zuerst wollte er schon wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückstürmen, um seine Sache zu holen, doch dann ließ er sich lediglich in einen der Sessel fallen. Eine Strafarbeit würde er ohnehin bekommen, so dass nicht viel Sinn darin lag, sich noch groß zu beeilen. Eine von Freds und Georges Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien wäre ihm jetzt recht gelegen gekommen, denn soweit er wusste, hatte Madame Pomfrey bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden, woher die angestiegene Zahl von Spotanerkrankungen vor unangenehmen Schulstunden kam. Aber da er keine hatte, würde er wohl oder übel pünktlich zum nächsten Unterricht erscheinen müssen. Bis dahin hatte er allerdings noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit und die wollte er nutzen.

Kurzentschlossen griff Harry nach dem Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. Zwei grüne Augen sahen ihm daraus entgegen, umrandet von unübersehbaren, dunklen Schatten. Sie verschwanden hinter einer weißen Nebelwand, als Harry gegen den Spiegel hauchte und ihn kurz mit einem Zipfel seines Umhangs polierte. Doch schließlich waren alle Vorbereitungen getroffen und Harry blieb nur noch Eines zu tun übrig.

„Narzissa Malfoy.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Die Worte schienen wie von selbst aus seinem Mund zu schlüpfen und unaufhaltsam auf die Oberfläche des Spiegels zu treffen. Dieser begann wie schon beim ersten Mal sanft zu leuchten und ein weiße Punkte begannen darin auf und abzutanzen. Dann klärte sich das Bild plötzlich auf und er bekam etwas sehr Eigenartiges zu sehen. An einem undefinierbaren, länglichen Etwas vorbei hatte Harry einen hervorragenden Blick in zwei ernorme Nasenlöcher, die zu etwas gehörten, dass man schon her eine Schnauze als eine Nase nennen konnte.

„Wo soll Kreacher diese Sachen hinbringen, junge Herrin?", fragte der Besitzer der enormen Nase gerade. Jetzt konnte Harry auch Teile fledermausartiger Ohren, aus denen weiße Haarbüschel sprossen erkennen. Sie gehörten ohne Zweifel Kreacher, dem ihm nur allzu bekannten Hauselfen der Familie Black. Mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck auf dem faltigen Gesicht spähte Kreacher in die Kiste, in der sich ganz offensichtlich der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel befand. Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen wurden groß, als sein Blick sich mit Harrys kreuzte, und obwohl das eigentlich unmöglich schien, trat ein Ausdruck noch größeren Widerwillens auf sein runzliges Gesicht. Mit schnarrender Stimme verkündete er:

„Kreacher sieht sich gezwungen der jungen Herrin mitzuteilen, dass sich das Gesicht dieses Potter-Jungen in der Kiste befindet, die er gerade trägt."

„Was für ein Unfug.", hörte Harry eine Frauenstimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Ich bin heute nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, Kreacher. Sieh zu, dass du diese Kiste endlich in die Küche hinunter bringst."

„Kreacher bittet vielmals um Verzeihung für seine Ungehörigkeit, doch er muss auf der Wahrheit seiner Aussage bestehen, junge Herrin.", verkündete Kreacher und brachte trotz der Tatsache, dass er die Kiste trug, einer Verbeugung zustande.

Harry konnte Schritte hören und dann beugte sich Narzissa Malfoy über die Kiste. Sie schien im ersten Moment sehr überrascht zu sein, dann jedoch griff sie nach dem Spiegel und hob diesen auf.

„Harry Potter?", sagte sie fragend. „Wie kann das sein?"

„G-Guten Morgen, Mrs. Malfoy.", nuschelte Harry. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Dummkopf und herrschte sich selbst an, sich endlich zusammenzureißen. Schließlich hatte er das hier im Kopf schon an die tausend Mal durchgespielt. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht?"

Jegliches Erstaunen war inzwischen aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers gewichen. Stattdessen verzog Mrs. Malfoy die Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Aber nein, Mister Potter. Wie könnte so ein reizender, junger Mann wohl in der Lage sein, mich zu stören."

Sie wendete den Spiegel einen Moment lang von ihrem Gesicht ab und zischte etwas Unfreundliches in den Raum. Als Antwort ertönte unverständliches Gemurmel, das sich verdächtig nach einem verstimmten Hauselfen anhörte, und kurz darauf fiel eine Tür ins Schloss.

„Wir sind nun unter uns.", erklärte Mrs. Malfoy. „Was beschert mir die Ehre ihres…nun etwas ungewöhnlichen _Besuchs_? Und was ist das für ein Spiegel?"

Harry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und fing erst langsam, dann aber flüssiger an zu erzählen, woher er den Spiegel hatte und wie er schließlich auf die Idee gekommen war, sie wegen Hagrids Verhandlung um Hilfe zu bitten. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte für eine Weile Stille. Es war nicht erkennbar, wie Mrs. Malfoy auf seine Bitte reagieren würde. Harrys Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, man hätte es eigentlich auch durch den Spiegel hören müssen.

„Nur dass ich Sie richtig verstehe.", nahm Mrs. Malfoy das Gespräch schließlich wieder auf und sie schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein. „Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich mich im Ministerium dafür einsetze, dass die Anhörung dieses…_Hagrid_ verschoben wird. Und das obwohl er nachweislich einen gefährlichen Riesen auf dem Schulgelände beherbergt hat, der nicht nur für das Leben dieser…_Miss Granger_, sondern auch für das der anderen Schüler, insbesondere für das meines Sohnes, eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellte?"

„J-ja", stammelte Harry. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Zumindest hatte er _gehofft, _dass sie anders ausfallen würde. Verzweifelt suche er nach Argumenten, um ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen.

„Ich glaube aber nicht", platzte er schließlich in das erneute, unangenehme Schweigen hinein, „dass Draco jemals ernsthaft in Gefahr war. Er hätte sich den Riesen sicherlich ganz leicht vom Hals zaubern können."

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf bekam bei diesem Satz einen mittleren Tobsuchtsanfall und verlangte vehement zu wissen, seit wann er Draco Malfoy für einen begabten Zauberer hielt. Eine andere beglückwünschte ihn jedoch zu diesem genialen Einfall. Tatsächlich schien Mrs. Malfoy von dieser Vorstellung recht angetan zu sein.

„Sie haben natürlich Recht, Mister Potter.", schnurrte die blonde Frau und sah ihn selbstzufrieden an. „Also gut, ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann. Sobald ich Näheres weiß, werde ich Ihnen eine Eule schicken."  
"Nein!", sagte Harry schnell. Lebhafte Bilder von Szenen am Frühstückstisch schossen ihm dabei durch den Kopf. „Keine Eule. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand etwas von dieser Sache mitbekommt. Können wir nicht irgendwie…durch den Spiegel in Verbindung bleiben?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mister Potter.", antwortete Mrs. Malfoy mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen. „Dann bleibt diese Sache also bis auf weiteres unser kleines Geheimnis."

„Danke.", konnte Harry noch sagen, bevor ihn ein Geräusch herumfahren ließ. Das Potraitloch hatte sich geöffnet; jemand kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schnell ließ er den Spiegel in einer Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum dieser Weasley eigentlich im Beisein andere Leute zaubern darf. Hast du gesehen, wie er meinen besten Federkiel eingeäschert hat, nur weil seine Augen an Hermine klebten?", schimpfte Lavender lautstark und ihre beste Freundin Pavarti machte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht.

„Ja, grässlich. Aber weißt du, ich wüsste aber wirklich gerne, ob er und Hermine…"

Die Mädchen verstummten, als sie Harry bemerkten. Unschlüssig sahen die beiden erst sich und dann Harry an.

„Du wirst Ärger bekommen.", brach Lavender schließlich das Schweigen. „Professor Flitwick war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass du…"

„Dass ich was?", fragte Harry scharf.

„Naja…", druckste Lavender herum. „Die anderen aus eurem Schlafsaal haben gemeint, sie wüssten nicht, was mit dir ist. Aber du wärst nicht bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen."

„Stimmt.", fauchte Harry ärgerlich. „Ich hab verschlafen und die anderen waren so freundlich, mich nicht zu wecken."

„Hey!", mischte sich nun Pavarti ein. „Dann mach uns doch nicht an. Wir haben schließlich bei euch im Schlafsaal nichts verloren."

Irgendetwas an dieser Feststellung schien offensichtlich sehr komisch zu sein, denn die beiden Mädchen brachen daraufhin in albernes Gekicher aus, so dass Harry sich schließlich schneller, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, zu den Gewächshäusern begab. Dort angekommen fragte er sich jedoch, ob Pavartis und Lavenders Anwesenheit nicht der seiner so genannten Freunde vorzuziehen gewesen wäre.

Dean und Seamus waren in ein ebenso lautes, wie gekünstelt wirkendes Gespräch über die letzten Quidditch-Ergebnisse vertieft und Ron hörte Hermines Ausführungen über seine Fehler in der vorangegangenen Verwandlungsstunde so interessiert zu, als sei _sie_ es, die über Quidditch reden würde. Einzig Neville stand etwas verloren in der Gegen herum und versuchte, sich hinter seinem Verwandlungsbuch zu verstecken. Die Wirkung dieser Tarnung wurde allerdings stark dadurch gemindert, dass er das Buch verkehrt herum hielt.

Resigniert kramte Harry ebenfalls ein Buch hervor und tat so, als würde er lesen. In Wahrheit machten seine Gedanken jedoch Überstunden. Wieso hatte ihn keiner der andere geweckt? Am meisten wurmte es Harry, dass nicht einmal Ron sich auf seine Seite geschlagen hatte, und so verbrachte er den Rest der Stunde allein an seinem Tisch und versuchte krampfhaft, eine Kröte in einen Teekessel zu verwandeln. Entnervt gab er auf, als der Kessel zum achten Mal vom Tisch hüpfte. Nicht ohne Befriedigung stellte er fest, dass Rons Kessel immer noch quakte.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde Harry verspürte wenig Lust, sich weiterhin anschweigen zu lassen, und so beschloss er, die Mittagspause lieber allein zu verbringen. Er wickelte sich lediglich ein paar belegte Brote in eine Serviette und stahl sich dann hinter dem Rücken von Hausmeister Filch vorbei, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, zwei Drittklässler zu schelten, deren fangzähnige Frisbee einen Erstklässler erwischt hatte. Der heulende Junge stand wie ein Häufchen Elend daneben und hielt sich das Ohr, während Blut langsam über sein Handgelenk auf seinen Ärmel tropfte.

Völlig in diesen Anblick vertieft, merkte Harry nicht, wohin er trat, und stolperte somit über Mrs. Norris, die zunächst neugierig Harrys herumkullernde Brote begutachtete und dann ohrenbetäubend zu maunzen begann. Filch ließ sofort die Frisbee Frisbee sein und nahm Harry ins Visier, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte und versucht, Staub und Schmutz von seinem Mittagessen zu entfernen.

„Es ist verboten, Lebensmittel aus der Großen Halle mitzunehmen.", frohlockte Filch. „Das gibt eine saftige Strafarbeit."

Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht, ihm eine freche Antwort zu geben, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, ließ seine Beute wieder fallen und drehte sich wortlos um. Er ignorierte Filchs´ Geschrei, er solle gefälligst die Schweinerei wieder wegputzen, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Es war nicht so, dass er besondere Sehnsucht nach Snapes Unterricht hatte, aber wenigsten würde er so nicht riskieren, noch eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen und zweitens konnte er dort unten ungestört darauf warten, dass sich Malfoys Mutter bei ihm meldete. Denn vielleicht…ja sogar ganz wahrscheinlich war sie seiner Bitte schon nachgekommen und würde schon bald versuchen, ihn durch den Spiegel zu erreichen.

Aber die Mittagspause verrann ebenso wie der nächsten Tag, ohne dass der Spiegel irgendeinen Muckser von sich gab. Wieder und wieder war Harry versucht, erneut selbst Kontakt mit Mrs. Malfoy aufzunehmen, doch dann kam immer irgendetwas oder irgendjemand dazwischen.

Am Morgen des schicksalhaften Freitags jedoch, öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle mit einem Knall und Hagrid stürmte hindurch. Seine Haare, sein Bart und sein langer Mantel troffen vor Feuchtigkeit, doch auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Strahlen, dass dem schönsten Sommertag Konkurrenz machen konnte. Am Gryffindor-Tisch angekommen packte er die völlig in ein Buch versunkene Hermine ganz unvermittelt, wirbelte sie im Kreis herum und rief immer wieder: „Sie ha´m ihn verlegt! Is´ das nicht toll?"

Reichlich derangiert und ebenfalls von oben bis unten durchnässt befreite sich Hermine schließlich aus Hagrids feuchter Umarmung. „Wen um alles in der Welt haben sie verlegt, Hagrid?", fragte sie halb lachend, halb ärgerlich ihr nasses Buch betrachtend.

„Na den Termin!", erklärte Hagrid ungeduldig. „Wir ha´m jetzt Zeit bis Ende Oktober. Um Grawp da rauszuhaun. ´S ist wie ein Wunder…"

Jetzt begann auch Hermine zu strahlen und fing sofort an, Hagrid eine Liste von Büchern aufzuzählen, die Madame Pomfrey ihr besorgen könne. Der nickte nur immer wieder begeistert und tropfte derweil den Fußboden voll. Ein wirklich rührendes Bild…

In ihrer Freude achteten jedoch weder Hermine noch Hagrid auf Harry. Warum sollten sie auch? Schließlich hatten sie keine Ahnung, woher dieser plötzliche Aufschub gekommen war. Ein Einwurf von Harry hätte genügt, um sich selbst wieder in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Unter diesen Umständen hätte es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal jemanden gestört, dass er sozusagen "mit dem Feind kollaboriert" hatte.

Aber Harry schwieg.

Er ignorierte auch den fragenden Blick von Ron, der inzwischen ebenfalls am Frühstückstisch erschienen war und sich wahrscheinlich keinen Reim auf Harrys Verärgerung machen konnte. Ja, es fiel Harry selbst schwer zu sagen, warum er sich eigentlich nicht recht freute. Sein Plan hatte funktioniert, doch trotzdem nagte die Eifersucht an ihm. Was hatte er denn schon groß getan? Sicherlich würde Hermine ihm jetzt mit ihren ach-so-tollen Vorschlägen und ihrer Buchwälzerei den Rang ablaufen. Abrupt stand Harry auf und verließ fluchtartig die Halle, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an Hagrid oder sonst jemanden zu richten. Ihm war bewusst, wie das aussehen musste, doch er konnte den Anblick dieser freudestrahlenden Gesellschaft, von der er kein Teil war, einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Ungeduldig wartete er den Abend ab. Unter dem Vorwand, müde zu sein, zog er sich bereits lange Zeit vor dem Zapfenstreich in den Schlafsaal zurück. Wenn man es genau nahm, war er auch müde. Eine merkwürdige Erschöpfung hatte sich seiner bemächtigt, und so zog er nur zu gerne den Vorhang seines Bettes zu und richtete seine verbliebene Aufmerksamkeit auf den Spiegel. Wie er gehofft hatte, erschien kurz darauf das Gesicht von Narzissa Malfoy darin.

„Mister Potter!", lächelte sie. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie mich heute erneut kontaktieren würde. Ich habe mir extra ein wenig Zeit für unser Gespräch genommen."

Ein wenig verlegen grinste Harry zurück. „Ja, ich wollte mich bedanken. Ich hab gehört, dass der Termin für Hagrids Anhörung verschoben worden ist. Danke…"

Dann wusste Harry nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Es überraschte ihn, dass sich tatsächlich jemand Zeit für ihn genommen hatte und jetzt wusste er nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Schließlich schien sich seine Mitmenschen im Allgemeinen nicht besonders für ihn zu interessieren, wenn er nicht gerade die Welt rettete. Doch seine Unsicherheit schien unbegründet, denn Mrs. Malfoy erwies sich als äußerst geduldige Zuhörerin.

So ertappte Harry sich schließlich dabei, ihr sogar von der Szene mit Hagrid und Hermine zu berichten, die sich am Morgen abgespielt hatte. Er verschwieg auch nicht, wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte und beschwerte sich zudem darüber, dass niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn irgendwie in diese Sache mit einzubeziehen. Eigentlich hatte er all das gar nicht erzählen wollen, doch irgendwie hatten sich seine Sätze verselbstständigt und nun betrachtete er hilflos die Situation, in die ihn sein vorschnelles Mundwerk gebracht hatte. Trotz des Verständnisses, dass Mrs. Malfoy ihm und seiner Enttäuschung entgegen brachte, war ihm die ganze Sache mit einem Mal fürchterlich peinlich und er entschuldigte sich knapp mit der Erklärung, jemand würde die Treppe hinauf kommen, und löschte den Spiegel.

Atemlos lauschte er nach Schritten auf der Treppe, für einen Moment lang überzeugt von seiner eigenen Lüge. Das Einzige, was er jedoch wahrnahm, war die fast vollkommene Dunkelheit um ihn herum und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. _Natürlich_ kam noch niemand in den Schlafsaal hinauf, denn schließlich war morgen Samstag und die anderen Schüler würden bis zum letztmöglichen Augenblick im Gemeinschaftsraum verweilen. In dem schmerzlichen Bewusstsein, nicht zu ihnen zu gehören ließ Harry sich in die Kissen sinken, die Hand um den kleinen Spiegel geschlossen.

-

Auch in der nächsten Zeit blieb der Spiegel Harrys ständiger Begleiter. Immer öfter suchte er das Gespräch mit Mrs. Malfoy, die als Einzige immer ein offenes Ohr für seine Gedanken zu haben schien. Allerdings war es auch schwierig, den Spiegel all zu oft zu benutzen. Bald schon munkelten die anderen Schüler darüber, dass er immer wieder Selbstgespräche führen würde und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war. Einmal verlangte Hermine sogar vehement zu wissen, was denn nun eigentlich mit ihm los sei, doch Harry zog es vor, ihr nicht zu antworten. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

An diesem Tag beschloss er, dass er einen anderen Weg finden müsse, den Spiegel unbemerkt zu benutzen, wenn er nicht dazu übergehen wollte, Mrs. Malfoy nachts zu belästigen. Am Abend zuvor hatte er ihr zum ersten Mal von seiner Theorie zu Sirius Rettung erzählt. Sie hatte erstaunt, aber nicht unbedingt ungläubig reagiert und ihn um Bedenkzeit gebeten. Wenn er doch nur öfter eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, ungestört mit ihr zu reden. Doch nicht einmal Harry hätte geahnt, dass sich ihm diese Möglichkeit ausgerechnet in einer der verhassten Zaubertrankstunden offenbaren würde…

-

Leise blubberte die Flüssigkeit in Harrys Kessel vor sich hin und er war sich sicher: Diesmal konnte Snape einfach nichts an seinem Trank auszusetzen haben. Er war dem Rezept Schritt für Schritt gefolgt und war felsenfest der Überzeugung, dass das Ergebnis ein einwandfreier Unsichtbarkeitstrank sein würde.

Snape war wie in den praktischen Unterrichtsstunden üblich damit beschäftigt Unheil verkündend zwischen den Schülertischen hin und her zu gleiten und bissige Kommentare über ihre Unfähigkeit abzugeben. An Harrys und Dracos Tisch angekommen, musterte er zunächst Dracos Kessel und nickte dann einigermaßen zufrieden. Als sein Blick jedoch auf Harrys Tischsseite fiel, erstarrte er und seine Stirn zog sich zu einer steilen, zornigen Falte zusammen.

„Potter!", donnerte er. „Was bei Merlins goldenem Kessel MACHEN SIE DA?"

„Ich braue einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank.", gab Harry gezwungen ruhig zurück. Es prickelte in seinem Nacken und er fühlte, dass sich wieder einmal der Schatten ganz in seiner Nähe befand; wie eigentlich immer, wenn Harry wütend oder aufgebracht war.

„Das _denken_ Sie vielleicht.", bellte Snape völlig außer sich und durchbohrte Harry förmlich mit seinen Blicken. „Aber anstatt diesen Trank als letzten Schritt mit violetten Makramewurzeln zu versetzen, haben sie meine letzten Vorräte an purpurnen verbraucht. HABEN SIE EIGENTLICH EINE AHNUNG WIE WERTVOLL DIE SIND?"

Beklommen erinnerte Harry sich, diese Zutat selber aus der angrenzenden Vorratskammer geholt zu haben, da Draco die letzten Reste der ursprünglich von Snape ausgegebenen Menge für sich beansprucht hatte. Mit einem schnellen Blick verglich Harry die Farbe von seinem und Dracos Trank. Unverkennbar war der andere Trank ein wenig heller und simmerte gleichmäßig, während in Harrys Trank unregelmäßige Blasen aufstiegen.

„Es…", begann er stockend.

„Kommen Sie mit jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten, Potter.", zischte Snape. „Sie haben die Zutaten ruiniert. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Außerdem werden sie mir bis morgen früh einen Aufsatz über Makramewurzeln schreiben. Über alle ihre Arten, ihre Eigenschaften, ja sogar über ihren Entdecker und was der am liebten zum Frühstück aß. Und wenn ihr Aufsatz auch nur einen Fingerbreit kürzer ist als sechs Fuß, werden sie für den Rest des Schuljahres Kesselböden schrubben. HABEN SIE DAS VERSTANDEN?"

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte Harry. Er versuchte möglichst niedergeschlagen zu wirken, doch in ihm brodelte es. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er die richtige Zutat genommen hatte. Außerdem: Violett oder Purpur…wo sollte denn da der Unterschied sein? Dämliche Kocherei. Dämliche Tränke. Dämlicher Snape. Dämliche, dumme Scheißschule!

„Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, Sie…", herrschte Snape ihn an

„Und lassen Sie gefälligst ihre Sachen liegen, sonst richten Sie nur noch mehr Unheil an.", fügte er barsch hinzu, als Harry gerade anfangen wollte aufzuräumen. „Ich will Sie bis morgen Punkt acht nicht mehr sehen. RAUS!"

Harry zitterte vor Zorn und Demütigung. Sollte Snape doch an seinen Wurzeln ersticken! Wütend schmiss er das Büschel Einhornhaar wieder auf den Tisch, das er gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte, und griff nach seiner Tasche, als sein Blick auf das feixende Gesicht von Malfoy traf.

„Du wirst noch mal jemanden mit deinen Tränken umbringen, Potter.", formten seine Lippen nahezu lautlos und dann tat er so, als würde er etwas von Harrys Trank trinken, um gleich darauf an heftigen Erstickungsanfällen zu leiden. Kurz bevor er sein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, wandte Malfoy sich wieder seinem Kessel zu und nur das leichte Beben seines Rückens verriet, dass er sich immer noch vor Lachen schier ausschütten wollte.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Harrys Gesicht. Alle anderen Schüler bemühten sich offensichtlich krampfhaft, so zu tun, als wären sie vollauf mit ihren Tränken beschäftigt, Malfoy lachte sich über ihn kaputt und Snape schien es vorzuziehen, so zu tun, als hätte Harry seinem Befehl zu verschwinden schon Folge geleistet. Eine unglaublich Wut packte Harry und noch bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er da tat, hatte er eine Schöpfkelle gegriffen, etwas von seinem misslungenen Trank in einen Becher geschüttet und diesen in einem Zug geleert. Was auch immer dieser Trank bewirkte, etwas Schlimmeres als das hier konnte es auch nicht sein.

Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Kiefern wartete Harry ab, was passieren würde. Der Trank schmeckte merkwürdig an und kratzte irgendwie im Hals. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Haare an seinem Körper würden sich in regelmäßigen Abständen sträuben und wieder anlegen. Ansonsten passierte aber rein gar nichts. Niemand sah ihn an, niemand regierte auf seine Tat und Snape, der ihn in diesem Moment direkt ansah, machte keine erneute Bemerkung darüber, dass Harry endlich gehen sollte. Entmutigt ließ Harry den Kopf sinken und verließ den Kerker, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo er eigentlich hinwollte.

Ziellos lief er durch die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers und schwankte zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung hin und her. In seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken umeinander. Konnte er es wagen, Mrs. Malfoy jetzt schon wieder zu stören? Und würde er das ungestört tun können, ohne dabei gleich wieder einen Rattenschwanz von Beobachtern auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wer einem selbst hier unten auf einmal über den Weg lief.

Als Harry kurze Zeit später tatsächlich Stimmen hörte, blieb er stehen und lauschte. Eine davon gehörte ohne Zweifel Dean. Anscheinend war die Zaubertrankstunde inzwischen zu Ende. Wie lange war er denn hier unten herumgelaufen? Die andere Stimme jedoch ließ Harrys Herz einen kurzen Moment höher schlagen: Ginny. Als die beiden näher kamen, konnte Harry auch hören, worüber die beiden sich unterhielten und irgendein Teil von ihm freute sich sehr darüber.

„Da muss ich zum Quidditch-Training…wie übrigens_ jeden_ Dienstag- und Donnerstagabend.", erklärte Ginny gerade dem leicht ungeduldig wirkenden Dean. Ganz nebenbei stellte Harry dabei fest, dass Angelina offensichtlich nicht schnell genug hatte die Trainingstage ändern können, seit Harry nicht mehr mitspielte.

„Ja, ich weiß.", versuchte Dean nun einzulenken. „Aber du bist immerzu beschäftigt, und wenn du mal Zeit hast, dann hab ich entweder Kurse oder muss für meine UTZs lernen."

„Wir könnten beim nächsten Mal zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehe.", schlug Ginny vor und schmiegte sich enger an Dean. „Da haben wir dann jede Menge Zeit für uns."

„Ja, wunderbar.", schnaubte Dean, ohne auf Ginnys Annäherung einzugehen. „Wenn du bis dahin noch einen Termin frei haben solltest, schick mir eine Eule."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Ginny einfach stehen. Unglücklicherweise stürmte Dean genau in Harrys Richtung und wäre mit ihm frontal zusammengeprallt, wenn Harry nicht im letzten Moment einen schnellen Satz zur Seite gemacht hätte. So streifte er lediglich Deans Schulter, der seine Schritte für einen kurzen Moment verlangsamte, dann jedoch den Kopf schüttelte und die nächste Treppe hinaufstürmte.

„Aber…", hörte Harry Ginny sagen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass sie blass geworden war. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie bestürzt, ihre Augen hingegen funkelten zornig. Immer noch starrte sie Dean hinterher, zeigte jedoch mit keiner Miene, dass sie Harry bemerkt hatte.

„Ginny?", sagte er unsicher. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie reagierte nicht.

Etwas lauter, wiederholte Harry seine Frage und diesmal schien sie zumindest etwas gehört zu haben. Doch obwohl Harry nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stand, schien es, als würde sie ihn gar nicht sehen. Harry ging noch ein paar Schritte auf Ginny zu und nannte erneut ihren Namen. Jetzt endlich schien sie ihn wahrzunehmen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie sehr erfreut war.

„Hallo Harry!", antwortete sie kühl und drückte ihre Schultasche enger an sich. „Was machst du denn hier unten?"

„Ich hatte Zaubertränke.", antwortete Harry nicht besonders geistreich. „Ich bin in einem Kurs mit Dean, weißt du?"

Hatte er eben noch gehofft, er könne so ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen, so wurden seine Hoffnungen jetzt mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht. Ginnys Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei der Nennung von Deans Namen schlagartig.

„Ja, ich weiß.", fauchte sie. „Ich bin ja schließlich nicht blöd. Und ein kleines Kind bin ich auch nicht."

Damit stürmte sie an Harry vorbei und stürzte dieselbe Treppe hinauf, über die auch schon Dean geflüchtet war. Harry kam sich einmal mehr ziemlich dumm vor, denn er verstand Ginnys Reaktionen nicht im Geringsten. Weder die heftige auf die Erwähnung von Dean, noch die ignorante in Bezug auf Harrys Anwesenheit. Geistesabwesend kratzte er sich am Arm, denn das Prickeln auf seiner Haut hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen.

Dann stutzte er. Auch Dean hatte irgendwie den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er Harry gar nicht sehen. Und noch etwas anderes kam Harry mit einem Mal sehr seltsam vor. Er musste das überprüfen…

Wenige Augeblicke später stand Harry wieder in dem nun leeren Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Allerdings war der Raum nicht so leer, wie er hätte sein sollen. Harrys Kessel stand immer noch auf seinem Platz und sein missglückter Zaubertrank befand sich immer noch darin. Er hatte doch gewusst, das etwas faul daran war, wenn Snape sich eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, Harry Arbeit aufzuhalsen.

Aus dem Nebenraum drang ein leises Klirren und als Harry vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte, sah er wie Snape mehrere kleine Flaschen aus einem Regal auf ein Tablett stellte. Auch er schien Harry nicht zu bemerken, obwohl er mehr als einmal in dessen Richtung sah. Es war genau, wie Harry vermutet hatte. Der Trank war offensichtlich zwar nicht der, den er eigentlich hatte herstellen sollen, seine Wirkung aber war ohne Zweifel nützlich.

So dicht, dass Harry ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten hätte berühren können, glitt Snape neben ihm durch die Tür und Harry hielt vor Erstaunen den Atem an. Es war wirklich fantastisch. Er war zwar nicht unsichtbar – was sich bei näherer Betrachtung auch als ziemlich unpraktikabel herausgestellt hätte, denn wie hätte er eine ständige Unsichtbarkeit erklären sollen- aber er blieb unbemerkt; ein Zustand, der Harry nur zu wünschenswert erschien. Das Problem war, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange die Wirkung des Trankes anhielt und dass die einzige verfügbare Menge dieses Trankes, sich jetzt in Snapes Händen befand.

Fieberhaft überlegte Harry, wie er an einige der Flaschen kommen könnte, die der Lehrer inzwischen fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch aufgereiht hatte. Sicherlich wusste auch er um die Wirkung des Trankes und würde diesen hüten wie seinen Augapfel. Harry musste Snape von diesem Tisch weglocken. In seiner Verzweiflung entschloss er sich das Einzige anzutasten, dass Snape zuverlässig aus dem Raum locken würde: seine Vorräte.

Auf Zehenspitzen stahl sich Harry in den Nebenraum. Sein Blick fiel auf ein großes Glas, in dem irgendwelche eingelegten, schleimigen Würmer grünlich vor sich hindümpelten. Perfekt! Er nahm das Glas, hielt es einen Moment lang hoch über dem Kopf und ließ es dann mit voller Wucht auf den Boden krachen. Das Glas splitterte in tausend Scherben und ergoss seine eklige Fracht über den gesamten Fußboden. Schnell drückte sich Harry an die Wand, als Snape in dem Raum stürzte. Dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand, bevor der Lehrer sich noch genauer nach dem Verursacher des Tumults umsehen konnte. In Windeseile griff er drei der Fläschchen vom Tisch und hastete zur Tür.

„Halt! Wer da?", hörte er Snape noch rufen, doch dann hatte Harry den Raum schon verlassen und jagte die dunklen Kerkergänge entlang in Richtung des rettenden Gryffindor-Turms.

Das Hochgefühl, das er nach dieser Aktion verspürt hatte, hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Als die Wirkung des Trankes verflogen war, erinnerte ihn Hermine mit der Hartnäckigkeit eines Zahnarztbohrers daran, dass er noch einen Aufsatz für Snape zu schreiben hatte. Ganz abgesehen von den restlichen Hausaufgaben, die ihn noch erwarteten. Ein kleiner Trost jedoch war, dass er mit Hilfe einer weiteren Portion des Trankes die Bibliothek betreten konnte, ohne sich weiter mit Madame Pince auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Er marschierte einfach an ihr vorbei und zog sich dann in eine ruhige Ecke der Bibliothek zurück. Dort arbeitete er bis spät in die Nacht und blieb bis darauf, dass ihm Madame Pince mehrmals das Licht vor der Nase auspustete, ungestört. Erst spät nach dem Zapfenstreich kehrte Harry schließlich in sein Bett zurück, in seiner Tasche aber ein ausreichend langer Aufsatz für Snape und zumindest ein großer Teil seiner Hausaufgaben. Das, so hoffte er, würde ihm wohl erst einmal die nötige Luft verschaffen, die er brauchen würde, um endlich Sirius Rettung zu planen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen seinen Aufsatz zu Snape bringen wollte, erlebte er jedoch eine unangenehme Überraschung. Der Lehrer saß bereits steif wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch, als er Harry auf dessen Klopfen hin hineinrief. Harry hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, den Aufsatz stumm auf den Tisch zu legen und dann wieder zu verschwinden. Doch plötzlich schlossen sich Snapes Finger unerbittlich wie ein Schraubstock um sein Handgelenk.

„Nicht so schnell.", knurrte der Lehrer. „Ich glaube, Potter, Sie haben etwas, das mir gehört. Ich hätte es gerne wieder."

„I-ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden.", stotterte Harry und versuchte, seine Hand zu befreien.

„Oh doch, Sie wissen genau, was ich meine.", fauchte Snape bedrohlich und fixierte Harry mit kaltem Blick. „Wer sonst hätte es gewagt sich an meinem Eigentum zu vergreifen."

Harry bemerkte den Druck in seinem Kopf und wusste augenblicklich, dass Snape Legilimentik gegen ihn einzusetzen versuchte. In Gedanken rief Harry verzweifelt nach Sirius Hilfe. Er würde diesem Druck nicht lange alleine standhalten.

Sirius´ Präsenz brach wie eine Flutwelle über Harry herein. Er spürte förmlich den Schlag, den Snapes Gedanken erhielten, und dessen körperliches Äquivalent Harrys Hand durchzuckte. Snape ließ Harrys Handgelenk so unversehens los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts und sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Fassen Sie mich _nie wieder_ an.", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor. In seinem Kopf brodelte mit einem Mal wieder all der Hass, den er jemals für Snape empfunden hatte. Das Blut summte in seinen Ohren und seine Finger kribbelten vor zurückgehaltener Energie. Nur mit Gewalt rief sich Harry wieder zur Ordnung.

„Fassen Sie mich nie wieder an.", wiederholte er leise. „Oder es wird Ihnen noch leid tun."

Er sah, dass Snape schluckte, konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn rasten, konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte, wusste, dass Snape ihn ernst nahm. Es war eine Patt-Situation, die beide Gegner abschätzend auf die womöglich falsche, erste Reaktion des Gegners lauern ließ. Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Snape den Blick senkte und sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Gehen Sie!", befahl der Lehrer knapp. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand.

Mühsam zwang Harry sich, sich umzudrehen und das Büro zu verlassen. Vor der Tür begann er zu zittern, Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen den Rücken hinunter und sein Herz raste. Eine plötzliche Schwäche ließ in taumeln und schließlich blieb er rücklings an eine Wand gelehnt stehen, bis seine Knie sich nicht mehr wie Wackelpudding anfühlten.

Ein Kribbeln fing an, seine Kehle hinauf zuwandern. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, doch erst als ein verhaltenes Lachen aus seinem Mund drang, konnte Harry einordnen, worum es sich handelte. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape gewonnen. Und er war davon gekommen, ohne auch nur eine weitere unangenehme Konsequenz für diesen Sieg fürchten zu müssen.

Wie berauscht von dieser Erkenntnis lief Harry kurze Zeit später durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts. Er hätte eigentlich in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht sitzen sollen, um die ersten Lektionen in Eigenverwandlung zu erhalten, und dort würde er auch hingehen, sobald er jemandem von der Begebenheit mit Snape erzählt hatte. Ron, Hermine oder sonst einer seiner Schulkameraden kam dafür natürlich nicht in Frage, denn dann hätte er auch von dem Trank erzählen müssen. Aber schließlich hatte er ja jemanden, der immer Zeit für ihn hatte.

In einer Nische ganz in der Nähe seines Klassenzimmers nestelte er den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche und flüsterte Mr. Malfoys Namen. Wie er gehofft hatte, erschien nur wenige Augenblicke später das Gesicht der blonden Frau in dem Spiegel.

„Mister Potter?", sagte sie erstaunt. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so bald wieder von ihnen zu hören. Wir hatten doch…"

„Ja, ich weiß.", murmelte Harry entschuldigend. „Es ist nur so, dass ich unbedingt jemand erzählen muss, was gerade passiert ist."

Er schilderte die Begebenheit mit Snape, ließ Sirius Beteiligung an der Sache allerdings unter den Tisch fallen. Er hätte selbst nicht erklären können, was genau dort passiert war und so blieb er bei dem, was sich in seinen Ohren wie eine gute Geschichte anhörte: dass er einen Trank gebraucht hatte, dass er etwas davon behalten hatte und dass Snape ihn nicht hatte zwingen können, seine Beute wieder herzugeben.

Als er geendet hatte, glitzerten Mrs. Malfoys Augen belustigt.

„Ich wette, dass hat dem guten Severus nicht gefallen.", lächelte sie. „Aber Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, Mister Potter. Mit Severus Snape ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn man ihn reizt."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm.", behauptete Harry brüsk.

„Das glaube ich gerne.", lachte Mrs. Malfoy glockenhell. „Doch so lange Sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen, werden sie sich den Anweisungen der Lehrer Folge leisten müssen…ob es Ihnen nun gefällt oder nicht."

„Dann wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit, Hogwarts zu verlassen.", antwortete Harry, bevor er lange darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Erst als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, drang dessen Bedeutung langsam in sein Gehirn vor. Hogwarts verlassen...das war undenkbar. Niemals hatte er sich an einem Ort so zu hause gefühlt wie hier. Und doch waren da unüberhörbare Stimmen des Zweifels, die ihm leise ins Ohr sangen, wie fremd ihm doch die Schule und all seine Freunde geworden waren. Wie sehr er es doch genießen würde, endlich frei zu sein. Frei zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte. Frei, um ein Leben nach seinen Regeln zu gestalten.

Mrs. Malfoy sah Harry nun ernst an. „Das, Mister Potter ist eine weitreichende Entscheidung, die Sie nun einmal ohne einen Vormund nicht treffen dürfen."

„Sirius ist mein Pate. Er würde es mir erlauben.", wand Harry ein.

„Aber er ist jetzt nicht hier. Nicht mehr.", gab Mrs. Malfoy zu bedenken.

„Dann müssen wir ihn endlich zurückholen.", begehrte Harry auf. „Mrs. Malfoy, Sie helfen mir doch dabei, oder?"

Bange Sekunden schwieg die blonde Frau, dann aber nickte sie. „Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, Mister Potter. Als Erstes werde ich Ihnen die Sachen zukommen lassen, die Ihnen von Rechts wegen sowieso zustehen würden. Vielleicht finden wir dort noch etwas, das uns in diese Situation weiter bringt. Und noch etwas: Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mit meinem Sohn über diese Angelegenheit reden. Ich weiß, dass Sie beide sich nicht besonders nahe stehen und ich könnte mir denken, dass er vielleicht aus purer Eifersucht etwas tun könnte, dass unsere Übereinkunft gefährden könnte. Haben Sie das verstanden, Mister Potter?"

Harry nickte nur. Irgendwie war das alles fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Mrs. Malfoy war nicht nur bereit, ihm zu helfen. Nein, sie war auch noch bereit, ihn gegen ihren eigenen Sohn zu verteidigen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Wie sich doch manchmal das Blatt wenden konnte.

-

Zwei Tage später kündigte Flügelrauschen die Ankunft der Posteulen an. Sie brachten kalte Luft mit hinein und ihr Gefieder glänzte feucht. Wie die magische Decke der großen Halle zeigte, herrschte draußen dichter Nebel. Mit leichter Schadenfreude beobachtete Harry, wie Hermine zähneknirschend ihren Tagespropheten bei der Liefer-Eule bezahlte und diesen dann erst einmal mit heißer Luft aus ihrem Zauberstab trocken musste, weil das dünne Zeitungspapier so durchgeweicht war. Doch dann landete ein stattlicher Waldkauz vor Harrys Nase und beanspruchte seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Das Tier trug ein Paket von der Größe eines Schuhkartons an seinem Bein, auf dem in unmissverständlichen Buchstaben stand, dass das Paket für _Harry Potter, große Halle, Hogwarts_ bestimmt war.

Am liebsten hätte Harry das Paket sofort aufgemacht, doch dann bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde.

„Du hast ein Paket bekommen, Harry.", stellte Ron fest. Er saß Harry schräg gegenüber und seine Augen schienen sich an dem Packpapier festgesaugt zu haben.

„Es scheint so, ja", antwortete Harry steif.

„Was ist drin?", fragte Neville, dem der angestrengte Ton des Gesprächs offensichtlich entgangen war, neugierig. „Willst du es nicht aufmachen?"

„Vielleicht später.", würgte Harry hervor. Er wusste genau, dass Ron nichts mehr hasste, als verschlossene Pakete. „Ich glaube, ich werde es erst einmal in den Schlafsaal bringen."

Wie in Zeitlupe stand Harry auf, nahm sein Paket und ging so langsam er konnte auf die Tür zu. Keiner konnte ihn schließlich zwingen, sein Pakte zu öffnen, er würde es dann tun, wann ihm danach war. Er fühlte die bohrenden Blicke in seinem Rücken und zu seiner Verwunderung auch von der Seite, kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte.

Malfoy starrte Harry an, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Auch er starrte das Paket an, das Harry in Händen trug, bevor sich seine Augen wieder auf etwas hinter Harry richteten. Ganz unwillkürlich sah Harry sich um und bemerkte, dass der große Waldkauz immer noch auf seinem Platz saß und sich an seinem Kürbissaft gütlich tat. War es möglich, dass Malfoy den Vogel erkannt hatte? Doch eigentlich traute Harry ihm das nicht zu. Jemand wie Draco hatte sicherlich keine enge Beziehung zu einem Haustier. Und selbst wenn…

Grinsend verließ Harry die Große Halle. So langsam begann ihm diese Sache wirklich Spaß zu machen.

Auch wenn er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, Ron noch etwas mit dem Paket zu ärgern, konnte Harry nicht länger als bis zur Mittagspause aushalten. Er ließ das Essen ausfallen, zog sich hinter die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zurück und löste ungeduldig die Verschnürungen.

Es war irgendwie merkwürdig, diese Dinge in der Hand zu halten, die einmal Sirius gehört hatten…ja, immer noch gehörten. Trotzdem hatte Harry kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er blätterte kurz in dem Angelbuch, bis sein Blick auf einen Umschlag fiel. Als er ihn öffnete, fand er darin einen kurzen Brief von Mrs. Malfoy.

„_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter_", schrieb sie. „_Wie versprochen sende ich Ihnen zunächst einmal die versprochenen Gegenstände zu. Ich habe auch noch eine Kleinigkeit beigefügt; ich hoffe, Sie mögen Schokolade. Mit Freundlichen Grüßen, Narzissa S. Malfoy._"

Tatsächlich fand Harry zwischen Sirius persönlichen Gegenständen eine Pralinenschachtel. Zwei Lagen feinste, belgische Schokolade verpackt in einer edel und vor allem teuer aussehenden Schachtel aus cremefarbenden Karton. Fast andächtig steckte er ein Stück davon in den Mund. Sie war gut und so naschte er immer wieder, während seine Hände ziellos durch den Karton glitten.

Schließlich holte er das Schlüsselbund heraus, das ganz am Grunde des Paktes lag. Es hingen einige unmoderne, klobige Schlüssel daran, einer rostiger und abgenutzter als der andere. Entweder handelte es sich dabei um irgendwelche Schlüssel für unglaubliche Geheimgänge oder, was Harry wahrscheinlicher erschien, um Schlüssel zu Türen, die es überhaupt nicht mehr gab. Einer der Schlüssel jedoch war anders, als die anderen. Er war kleiner und hatte weniger Kerben; auch schien er nicht ganz so verrostet zu sein. Er erinnerte Harry irgendwie an einen Briefkastenschlüssel, doch dafür war er eigentlich zu groß.

Unfähig das Rätsel des Schlüssels zu lösen, steckte Harry sich noch ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund und ließ aus einer Laune heraus das Schlüsselbund in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Vielleicht würde er später herausfinden, wozu diese Schlüssel passten.

-

Inzwischen waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zur Halloween-Nacht und Harry war mit seinen Erkenntnissen und Plänen, was Sirius Rettung anging, noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wenn er erst einmal in London war, würde sich sicherlich ein Weg finden lassen, sich in das Ministerium zu schleichen. Aber schließlich konnte er sich ja schlecht einfach eine Zugfahrkarte kaufen oder mit dem Besen hinfliegen. Dann wäre er wahrscheinlich schneller wieder in Hogwarts gewesen, als er hätte „Halloween" sagen können.

Auf Anraten von Mrs. Malfoy hielt er sich jedoch bedeckt und arbeitete einigermaßen im Unterricht mit; wenngleich auch unterstützt von einen guten Portion Heimlichkeits-Trank, wie er den von Snape erbeuteten Trank genannt hatte. Es war einfacher dem Unterricht zu folgen, wenn man sich nicht dauern beobachtet vorkam. Außerdem wurde er auf diese Weise so gut wie nie aufgerufen. Die einzige Ausnahme dabei bildete Professor McGonagall, die offensichtlich auf _jeden_ ihrer Schüler ein gutes Augen hatte…und zwar zu jeder Zeit.

Harry nahm auch weiter an den zusätzlichen Stunden mit Solomon teil, wobei sich der Inhalt dieser Stunden immer mehr von seinem eigentlichen Ursprung entfernte. Nachdem Solomon sich nachhaltig von Harrys „Kenntnissen" in Okklumentik überzeugt hatte- Harry war Sirius für seine Hilfe dabei mehr als dankbar- hatte er begonnen, Harry in der Kunst der wortlosen Magie zu unterrichten. Allerdings musste Harry schon bald feststellen, dass er für diese Art des Zauberns noch weniger Talent besaß als für Okklumentik.

„Ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, Mister Potter", tadelte Solomon ihn an einem Abend. „Es führt nun einmal keine Abkürzung zum ehrlichen Erfolg. Sie müssen sich mehr anstrengen, wenn Sie in der Lage sein wollen, gegen einen erwachsenen Zauberer zu bestehen, ohne dass dieser weiß, was Sie im Schilde führen. Und die einzige Möglichkeit dafür ist…"

„…einen Zauber zu wirken, ohne die Formel dafür aussprechen zu müssen.", ergänzte Harry augenrollend. Sein Kopf war bereits hochrot von den verzweifelten Versuchen, den Levitationszauber auf Solomons Tintenfass auszuführen, ohne dabei die Lippen zu bewegen. Wäre es darum gegangen, den Zauber ohne Zauberstab auszuführen, wäre ihm dieses Kunststück sicherlich besser gelungen. Seine magischen Energien auch ohne dieses Hilfsmittel zu bündeln war eine Sache, sie tun zu lassen, was man lediglich _denken_ durfte, eine ganz andere.

Solomons prüfender Blick ruhte immer noch auf Harry und es war unübersehbar, dass er enttäuscht war. Harry ärgerte sich darüber. Er konnte eine Menge anderer Dinge, warum musste er ausgerechnet _das hier_ sofort beherrschen. Sicherlich, Solomon _meinte_ es gut, doch in Harrys Augen war es einfach frustrierend etwas wieder und wieder zu versuchen, ohne auch nur einen nennenswerten Erfolg verzeichnen zu können. All die Erklärungen, die Solomon ihm zu dem Vorgang gegeben hatte, hatten sich inzwischen in Harrys Kopf zu einem großen, wirren Gedankenknäul verknotet. Es musste doch irgendeinen leichteren Weg geben, dieses Tintenfass schweben zu lassen.

Sirius Präsenz war nicht so überwältigend wie beim letzten Mal, als Harry ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, doch seine Nähe war deutlich spürbar. Bilder schwappten mit einem Mal durch Harrys Geist; sie zeigten ihm ein schwebendes Tintenfass und einen zufriedenen Solomon. Wie einfach wäre es gewesen, diese langweilige Übung zu beenden. Harrys Widerstand bröckelte und er erlaubte Sirius, seine magischen Energien in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Das Tintenfass schoss so plötzlich empor, dass Solomon zusammenzuckte. Er hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt, doch Harry konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Die Überraschung war ihm gelungen.

„Sehr gut, Mister Potter.", lobte Solomon anerkennend. „Ich frage mich nur, warum Sie mit diesem Trick zunächst solche Schwierigkeiten hatten. Es schien Ihnen doch jetzt ganz leicht zu fallen. Sowieso scheint mir ihr Talent etwas sprunghaft. Haben Sie eine Erklärung für diese _Ausbrüche_?"

Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Er konnte sich dem Eindruck nicht erwehren, dass Solomon nicht nur von dem Tintenfass sprach. Ob Snape ihm etwas von ihrer Begegnung erzählt hatte?

„Nein, Sir, ich weiß nicht, woran das liegen könnte.", gab Harry schließlich möglichst gelassen zur Antwort. „Vielleicht muss es eben nur ´Klick´ machen, damit etwas funktioniert. Oder ich hatte eben Glück." Er versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Glück…", murmelte Solomon zweifelnd. „Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen."

Einen Moment lang schien er durch Harry durchzusehen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir machen Schluss für heute, Sie können gehen."

Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließ, so schnell er konnte, Solomons Büro. Der Lehrer war ihm immer noch irgendwie unheimlich. Immer, wenn er glaubte, er habe endlich verstanden, wie er sich verhalten müsse, um nicht aufzufallen, kam Solomon mit einer neuen, heimtückischen Attacke auf das Bild, das Harry seiner Umwelt zu vermitteln versuchte.

Harrys Hände spielten geistesabwesend mit dem Schlüsselbund, dass er inzwischen fast als eine Art Talisman ansah. Solomon war gefährlich, so viel stand fest. Er, Harry, hatte den Lehrer viel zu nah an sich heran gelassen, das wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar. Vielleicht sollte er Dumbledore bitten, die Stunden abzusetzen. Doch dieser Vorschlag war ebenso unsinnig wie undurchführbar. Selbst _wenn_ Harry hätte mit Dumbledore sprechen wollen, so wäre das unmöglich gewesen, da sich der Schulleiter gegenwärtig überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts aufhielt. Harry hatte gehört, wie Professor McGonagall Hermine darüber informiert hatte, als diese wegen dieser Anhörung zu Dumbledore gewollt hatte. Sie und Ron waren beide als Zeugen vorgeladen worden. Sicherlich wollte die Streberin erreichen, dass man sie den versäumten Schulstoff nachholen ließ. Womöglich wollte sie mal wieder einen Zeitumkehrer für sich haben.

Missmutig starrte Harry aus einem Fenster hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Er wusste, dass er Hermine Unrecht tat, doch es tat gut, sich zumindest auf diese Weise ein wenig an ihr zu rächen. Nicht, dass er wirklich mit ihr und Ron zusammen an dieser Sache mit Hagrids Anhörung hätte arbeiten wollen. Aber da die beiden nun fast ständig in der Hütte des Wildhüters zu finden waren, gab es noch weniger Plätze in Hogwarts, an denen er sich ungestört aufhalten konnte. Und sein Vorrat an Heimlichkeitstrank ging langsam zur Neige.

„Hi, Harry!", erklang da eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen, um sie zu erkennen.

„Hi, Neville", antwortete er mit Fatalismus in der Stimme.

„Was…äh. Was machst du hier?", erkundigte sich Neville. Er klang aufgekratzt.

Als er sich umdrehte, bestätigte ein Blick Harry, was ihm seine Nase schon verraten hatte. Neville kam gerade aus den Gewächshäusern und hatte ganz offensichtlich mit Professor Sprouts Lieblingsdünger gearbeitet: Drachendung. Ein Teil davon klebte immer noch an seinem Umhang. Nichtsdestotrotz leuchteten Nevilles Ohren in dunklem Rot, was daraufhin wies, dass er Harry eigentlich etwas erzählen wollte, sich aber nicht traute, damit herauszurücken, bevor der ihn fragte. Einen genüsslichen Augenblick lang ließ Harry ihn och zappeln, dann sagte er endlich:

„Nicht besonderes. Ich hatte gerade Unterricht bei Solomon. Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Oh. Ich?", sprudelte Neville hervor und seine Ohren schienen im Dunkeln zu leuchten. „Ich war bei Professor Sprout. Du weißt ja, sie hat mich zu ihrem Assistenten gemacht wegen dieses Wettbewerbs. Naja, auf jeden Fall hat sie mir heute die Schlüssel zu den Gewächshäusern anvertraut. Sie sagte zwar, wenn ich sie verlieren, würde sie mich mit dem Kopf zuerst in einen Snargaluff-Stumpf stecken, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das ernst meinte. Oder denkst du, sie würde das tatsächlich machen?"

Neville sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Wenn man es sich recht überlegte, war es Professor Sprout wirklich nicht zuzutrauen, dass sie einen ihrer Schüler kopfüber in einen fleischfresssenden Baum steckte. Andererseits war Neville zweifelsfrei ziemlich schusselig, auch wenn sich das im Laufe seiner Schulzeit schon wesentlich gebessert hatte. Ihm so etwas anzudrohen, hatte sicherlich eine nachhaltige Wirkung auf ihn.

„Naaa...", meinte Harry schließlich gedehnt. „Ich würde es an deiner Stelle lieber nicht riskieren. Aber Glückwunsch zu dem Schlüssel!"

„Danke!" Neville strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Willst du die Mitternachts-Hymenocallis mal sehen? Sie sind wirklich schön und einige von ihnen haben letzte Nacht begonnen zu blühen."

Eigentlich interessierte sich Harry nicht die Bohne dafür, ausgerechnet mit Neville mitten in der Nacht durch die Gewächshäuser zu geistern, andererseits bot dieser Ausflug eine recht willkommenen Abwechslung. So nickte er und die beiden Gryffindors machten sich auf dem Weg in Professor Sprouts grünes Reich.

Mit einem Gesicht wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen schloss Neville die Tür zum Gewächshaus Nummer Drei auf. Warme, nach feuchter Erde und Drachendung riechende Luft schlug den Jungen entgegen. Schnell schlüpften sie hinein und Neville verschloss die Tür sorgfältig wieder.

„Einige der Pflanzen vertragen keine großen Temperaturschwankungen.", erklärte er Harry bedeutungsschwanger.

In einer Ecke erreichten sie schließlich einige seltsam anmutende Pflanzen. Ihre silberweißen Blüten mit den tentakelartigen Auswüchsen schienen im Dunkeln zu leuchten. Die Stempel, die aus der Mitte der Blüte emporsprossen, waren schwer von goldenem Blütenstaub.

„Das besondere an dieser Züchtung ist, dass sie wirklich nur nachts blühen. Tagsüber würdest du lediglich die recht unscheinbaren, grünen Stammblätter sehen. Aber sobald der Mond aufgeht wächst aus jeder Pflanze ein Stängel hervor, auf dem dann dieser herrliche Blüte sitzt."

„Ja, sie sind wirklich hübsch", gab Harry zu.

Seine Augen schienen sich langsam an das Halbdunkel zu gewöhnen, dass in dem Gewächshaus herrschte, so dass er immer mehr Details seiner Umgebung erkennen konnte. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an einer Tür an der hinteren Wand hängen. Er hatte sie noch nie vorher bemerkt.

„Wo kommt man da hin, Neville?", wollte er wissen.

„Das? Ach, das ist nur ein Lagerraum.", wollte Neville schon abwinken, als er plötzlich stutzte. Er runzelte die Stirn, dann klatschte er sich mit der flachen Hand dagegen. „Ja richtig, jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Komm, ich zeig dir noch was."

Eilig zog Neville Harry zu der Tür. Er zückte grinsend seinen neu erworbenen Schlüssel und öffnete mit einer einladenden Geste die Tür.

In dem Lagerraum war es stockdunkel und die Luft roch noch mehr nach Dünger, als es schon im Gewächshaus der Fall gewesen war. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„_Lumos!_", murmelten er und Neville gleichzeitig.

Im Licht der beiden Zauberstäbe konnte man nun Kisten und Säcke er kennen. Regale bedeckten die Wände; darin lagen alte Gartengeräte und Samentüten in einem bunten Durcheinander. In einer Ecke war ein großer Gegenstand mit einem Tuch verdeckt.

Neville ging zielstrebig auf dieses Tuch zu, klemmte sich den Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne und zog dann mit beiden Händen kräftig daran. Staub wirbelte auf und als sich das Tuch auf den Boden sank, konnte Harry erkennen, was sich darunter befand. Es war ein großes, schwarzes Motorrad. Das sanfte Licht der Zauberstäbe ließ die Chromteile abwechselnd aufblitzen.

Schweigend trat Harry neben Neville. Es war seltsam, das Gefährt zu betrachten, von dem er wusste, dass es einmal Sirius gehört hatte. Zögern strich er mit der Hand über das inzwischen etwas brüchig gewordene Leder des Sitzes. Auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, so war er doch schon einmal damit unterwegs gewesen. Damals in der Nacht, als seine Eltern getötet wurden. Sirius hatte Hagrid sein Motorrad gegeben, damit dieser Harry zu Dumbledore bringen konnte.

„Es ist toll, oder?", fragte Neville vorsichtig. „Nur schade, dass man es nicht mehr benutzen kann. Hagrid hat den Schlüssel in den See geworfen und der Riesenkrake hat ihn verschluckt."

„Ja, man bräuchte den Schlüssel.", wiederholte Harry leise. Sein Blick fiel in den schon leicht blind gewordenen Rückspiegel. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Hastig kramte er den Schlüsselbund, den er von Sirius geerbt hatte, aus der Tasche. Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Fingern steckte er den eigenartigen Schlüssel in das Schloss des Motorrades. Als er ihn drehte erwachte die Maschine zögerlich spuckend zum Leben. Es knallte ein paar Mal ziemlich laut, dann lief der Motor rund. Das gleichmäßige Brummen des Leerlaufes war wie Musik in Harrys Ohren. Endlich wusste er, auf welchem Weg er Hogwarts verlassen konnte.


	21. Auge um Auge

**In the Shadows (The Rasmus)**

_  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes I feel I´m going down and so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

**-o0o-**

**Augen um Auge**

"Willst du nicht doch mitkommen nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Hermine noch einmal und sah Harry bittend an.

Harrys Blick glitt an Hermine vorbei und musterte die kleine Gruppe, die hinter ihr stand. Da war zunächst einmal Ginny, die sich leise mit Dean unterhielt. Er hatte den Arm um Ginnys Taille gelegt und allein diese Tatsache ließ Harry unbewusst die Fäuste ballen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn an diesem Anblick so sehr störte, aber er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall den ganzen Tag ertragen.

Ebenso wenig hatte er Lust, sich das noch dämlichere Pendant zu diesem Pärchen ansehen zu müssen. Monika hatte sich bei dem sichtlich geschmeichelten Ron eingehakt und hing an seinen Lippen wie eine Schmeißfliege an einem Kuhfladen. Allein ihr dämliches Gekicher , mit dem sie anscheinend jede Äußerung von Ron zu kommentieren gedachte, ließ Harrys Finger nach seinem Zauberstab zucken, um ihr endlich einen Schweigezauber zu verpassen, am besten einen, der gleich eine ganze Woche lang hielt.

Er verzog das Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, woher er diese Idee hatte: Sie stammte aus der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Es hatte erneut Übergriffe der Todesser gegeben und diesmal waren Menschen gestorben. Ein ganzes Gebäude, von dem das Ministerium immer noch heftig dementierte, dass es in irgendeiner Form strategisch wichtig gewesen sei, war buchstäblich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden. Das Perfide an diesem Überfall war die Methodenhaftigkeit gewesen, mit der die Anhänger Voldemorts mögliche Gegenmaßnahmen verhindert hatten. Auf irgendeine Weise hatten sie sämtliche im Gebäude anwesenden Zauberer gleichzeitig mit einem Schweigezauber belegt und erst dann die Mauern zum Einsturz gebracht. Nicht Wenige waren so von den Trümmern schwer verletzt oder eben sogar getötet worden waren. Einige der Überlebenden konnten sogar noch Stunden nach dem Überfall nicht sprechen, sie berichteten allerdings einheitlich (und schriftlich) von einer Art Licht-Explosion, die dem eigentlichen Angriff vorausgegangen war.

„Entscheidest du dich jetzt nun mal?", brachte Monikas Stimme Harry unangenehm wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie ihn _nicht_ bei ihrem Ausflug dabei haben wollte.

Aber wollten die anderen das denn? Ron war schließlich von dieser Landplage belagert, Ginny mit Dean beschäftigt und Hermine… Nein, er hatte keine Lust, mitzugehen. Andererseits musste er ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade, um dort etwas abzuholen und er versuchte ja schließlich unauffällig zu sein. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den zwei letzten Flaschen der Heimlichkeitstrankes, die in dem Koffer unter seinem Bett lagerten. Sollte er sie wirklich heute verwenden?

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was mit euch ist, aber ich gehe jetzt.", unterbrach Monika schon wieder seine Gedanken und wendete sich an Ron. „Kommst du auch? Ich hab mich doch so auf Hogsmeade gefreut."

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass wir langsam mal los sollten, sonst sind alle guten Sachen schon weg.", sagte Dean und wollte Ginny schon in Richtung des Portraitlochs ziehen. Die wand sich jedoch aus seiner Umarmung und funkelte Dean an.

„Du sollst nicht immer so an mir ziehen.", fauchte sie. „Ich kann sehr gut selber bestimmen, wann ich wohin gehen will."

Harry grinste innerlich, allerdings nicht lange, denn Ginny fuhr nun zu ihm herum.

„Und du könntest dich jetzt wirklich mal entscheiden, was du willst.", giftete sie.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, während Harry und Ginny sich anstarrten. Dann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus.

„Ach macht doch, was ihr wollt.", brauste er auf. „Ihr wollt mich ja doch nicht dabei haben, also spart euch die Fragerei in Zukunft."

Damit stürmte er aus dem Raum hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Er hörte noch, wie Hermine ihm etwas nachrief, aber er verstand es nicht; er wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Sollten sie doch ihre netten kleinen Ausflüge machen und ihre netten, kleinen Gespräche führen. Er brauchte das alles nicht, er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. Schnell stopfte er eine der Zaubertrankflaschen in eine Tasche und warf sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang um. Dann schlich er leise wieder zurück.

Die anderen standen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen nicht besonders glücklich aus. _Geschieht ihnen Recht_, dachte Harry grimmig.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine, meinst du wirklich, dass das etwas bringt?", fragte Ron, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas müssen wir doch machen.", meinte sie zögernd.

Ginny schnaubte. „Also wenn du mich fragst, war Harry sehr deutlich. Wenn er seine Ruhe will, lassen wir ihn halt."

„Ich denke, Ginny hat Recht.", nickte Monika und Harrys Hand zuckte schon wieder zu seinem Zauberstab. „Seine Launen sind echt nicht zum Aushalten."

„Ach sei ruhig, Monika.", fuhr Ginny sie an.

„Nun mach mal halblange, schließlich hab ich dir Recht gegeben.", maulte Monika. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihr alle an dem findet."

„Er ist unser _Freund._", antwortete Hermine und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Glaube ich."

„Ach kommt.", rief Dean und versuchte ein Grinsen. „Wir wollten doch los. Wie wär´s wenn ich euch allen ein Butterbier spendiere. Draußen ist sowieso ein dermaßen dicker Nebel, dass es sich in den ´Drei Besen´ doch am besten sitzt."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war die Antwort und schließlich trollte sich die kleine Truppe. Harry wartete noch einen Augeblick ab, dann schlüpfte er ebenfalls durch das Portraitloch. Die Schule schien wie ausgestorben, jetzt, da fast alle Schüler der höheren Klassen sich auf dem Weg in das kleine Zaubererdorf befanden.

Harrys Gedanken kreisten um die Szene, die sich soeben abgespielt hatte, während er durch einen leeren Flur ging. War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, nicht mit den anderen zu gehen? Hätte er dadurch vielleicht…

Seine Überlegungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich eine der silbernen Rüstungen mit lautem Scheppern neben ihm zu Boden fiel. Hastig blickte Harry sich nach Peeves um, doch der Poltergeist war nirgends zu sehen. Schon konnte man die schlurfenden Schritte von Filch hören, der sich wahrscheinlich bereits die Hände rieb, um den Übeltäter auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Eilig nahm Harry die Beine in die Hand und hörte erst einige Meter, nachdem er das Schultor passierte hatte, auf zu laufen. Er hatte Seitenstechen und sein Atem klang keuchend. Worüber hatte er gleich noch mal nachgedacht?

Da hörte er durch den weißen Nebel, wie Filch zu seiner Katze sagte: „Wir werden ihn schon finden, nicht wahr, meine Schöne? Und dann kann er was erleben." Ein Maunzen antwortete ihm.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Filch konnte unmöglich so schnell hierher gekommen sein. Aber schließlich hatte der Hausmeister oft genug bewiesen, dass er immer dort auftauchte, wo man ihn am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Also beeilte Harry sich, noch ein bisschen mehr Entfernung zwischen sich und Filch zu bringen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, dass er seinen Zaubertrank nicht verschwendet hatte, denn in der dichten Nebelbrühe, in der Hogsmeade schwamm, hätte es eigentlich überhaupt keines weiteren Schutzes bedurft, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Er ging trotzdem auf Nummer Sicher und zog den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang erst kurz vor seinem Ziel vom Kopf.

Hinter der knallroten Tür des Postamtes von Hogsmeade drängten sich einige wenige Schüler und jede Menge erwachsene Zauberer durch das Halbdunkel und über all dem Gewusel lag ein Geruch nach Vogeldreck und Nagetierkäfigen, die ein wenig zu lange nicht gesäubert worden waren. Möglichst unauffällig, die Haare tief in die Stirn gestrichen, stellte sich Harry in einer der Schlangen und wartete ungeduldig, bis er an der Reihe war.

Der Postbeamte war zu Harrys freudiger Überraschung offensichtlich nicht besonders daran interessiert, wer vor ihm stand. Er stutzte zwar kurz, als Harry seinen Namen nannte, schlurfte dann aber zielstrebig zu einem mittelgroßen Päckchen. Er verglich kurz die darauf vermerkte Adresse und legte es dann zwischen sich und Harry auf die Theke.

Harry wollte schon nach dem Päckchen greifen, denn hinter ihm hatten nun doch einige Leute angefangen zu tuscheln, aber der Postbeamte zog es gerade so schnell wieder an sich, dass Harrys Hand ins Leere griff.

„Nicht so schnell.", brummte er und sah Harry prüfend über den Rand seiner Nickelbrille an.

„Stimme irgendwas nicht?", murrte Harry; ihm dauerte das Ganze schon viel zu lange.

„Postlagernd kostet extra.", gab der Mann zur Auskunft. „Ich bekomme noch 16 Sickel und 12 Knuts."

Harry kramte eine goldene Galeone aus seiner Tasche.

„Stimmt so.", murmelte er und wollte erneut nach dem Päckchen greifen, doch wieder war der Postbeamte schneller.

„Einen Moment.", wehrte der Beamte ab und fing an, Kleingeld abzuzählen. Das Getuschel hinter Harry wurde lauter.

„Haben wir´s jetzt?", zischte Harry gereizt. Wie konnte man nur so lange brauchen?

Der Postbeamte schüttelte das weißbehaarte Haupt. „Mir fehlen noch 6 Knuts. Einen Augeblick, ich muss bei meinem Kollegen wechseln gehen."

„Behalten sie den Rest und geben Sie mir endlich das Paket.", knurrte Harry. „Oder…"

Er jetzt wurde ihm bewusste, dass er bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und die Spitze angriffslustig auf den Postbeamten gerichtet hatte. Er fühlte die Blicke in seinem Nacken, das Getuschel war sowohl leiser, als auch intensiver geworden. Es erinnerte Harre an einen wütenden Bienenschwarm.

Rasch ließ Harry den Stab wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen darauf, dass der Beamte endlich mit seinem Wechselgeld zurückkam. In der Eile ließ er noch die Hälfte davon fallen und musste mit hochrotem Gesicht auf dem alles andere als sauberen Boden nach den Münzen suchen. Zu guter Letzt nötigte der Mann ihn noch, dem Empfang des Pakets schriftlich zu bestätigen, bevor Harry endlich fluchtartig das Postamt verlassen konnte.

Wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, das Päckchen dicht an sich gepresst, hastete Harry durch das nebelverhangene Hogsmeade. Trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters waren ziemlich viele Leute unterwegs und mehr als einmal wäre Harry beinahe frontal in jemanden hinein gerannt. Ohne es zu merken, war er dabei wohl in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, denn mit einem Mal schälte sich der Umriss der ´Drei Besen´ aus dem weißen Dunst.

Wie gebannt starrte Harry die hell erleuchteten Fenster an. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Schwall von warmer Luft, fröhlichen Stimmen und Gläserklirren wehten zu Harry herüber. Ein unangenehmes Kratzen machte sich in Harrys Hals breit und seine Nase begann zu kribbeln. Wahrscheinlich würde er eine Erkältung bekommen, wenn er noch lange hier herumstand. Trotzdem blieb er…

Ein Mann rempelte Harry an. Er brummte eine Entschuldigung, ohne richtig hinzusehen und verschwand wieder hinter einer weißen Wand. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, drehte sich dann um und fing an, in Richtung des Schlosses zu gehen. Immer schneller wurden Harrys Schritte, bis er schließlich den Rest des Wegs zum Gryffindor-Turm zurücklegte, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her. Er achtete nicht auf das Gezeter der Fetten Dame, als er ihr Bild fast aus den Angeln riss und stürmte ohne anzuhalten bis in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Dort angekommen warf er sich auf das Bett und vergrub den Kopf in den sowieso schon völlig zerwühlten Kissen.

Den Kopf fest an den Stoff gepresst, die Ohren durch die dicken Daunen verschlossen, wartete er, dass das dumpfe Kreisen, das er die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf spürte, wieder ein erträgliches Maß erreichte. Als endlich auch sein Magen aufgehört hatte zu rebellieren, setzte er sich auf und bemerkte, dass Sirius am Fenster stand und ihn beobachtete.

„Hi!", sagte Harry und der Laut klang irgendwie trostlos in dem leeren Schlafsaal.

„Ich…die anderen…es ist auf jeden Fall alles vorbereitet.", stotterte Harry.

Von Sirius kam keine Reaktion, er sah Harry nur weiterhin unverwandt aus dunklen Augen an. Ein vages Gefühl von Enttäuschung und Ungeduld wehte zu Harry herüber und er verstand.

„Nicht mehr lange", versprach er Sirius eilig. „Drei Tage noch und es wird keine weiteren Verzögerungen mehr geben. Ich verspreche es."

Mit einem vagen Nicken deutete Sirius noch seine Zustimmung an, dann verschwand er. Harry blieb allein auf dem Bett zurück und starrte ins Leere.

**-**

Den Rest des Wochenendes verlief ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht betreten konnte, ohne entweder von verständnislosen, auffordernden oder spöttischen Blicken verfolgt zu werden. Grund dieser Unannehmlichkeit waren Ron, Hermine und Monika, die sich an einem der Tische zusammengesetzt hatten, um noch einmal die Taktik für Hagrids Gerichtsverhandlung am kommenden Montag zu besprechen. Hermine ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Harry an Monikas Stelle gesessen hätte, aber er wollte und konnte sich nicht zu Ihnen gesellen. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass er sich in letzter Minute noch verraten könnte.

Wenn Hermine mitbekommen hätte, _warum_ Harry sie auf gar keinen Fall ins Gericht begleiten konnte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sofort zu Professor McGonagall gelaufen und hätte ihr alles erzählt. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich möglichst unbeteiligt an der ganzen Aufregung zu geben. Er wusste, wie das aussehen musste, aber er konnte nun einmal kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.

Statt also mit den anderen zusammen Hagrids Verteidigungsrede zu entwerfen, beschäftigte er sich im Schlafsaal damit, seine eigene Planung zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal durchzugehen. Immer wieder öffnete er heimlich das Paket und ließ die verschiedenen, knisternden Tüten aus dem Sortiment von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen durch die Finger gleiten. Viele seiner Mitschüler hätten sicherlich mehrere Freudentänze aufgeführt, wenn sie diese Auswahl an Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien in die Finger bekommen hätten.

Neben dem bereits bewährten Produkten wie Nasenbluten-Nougat, Fieber-Fondant oder Kotz-Pastillen, hatten Fred und George ihm auch ihre neuesten Kreationen mit hinein gepackt (wenngleich sie auch eine Warnung beigelegt hatten, auf der stand, dass Einige sich noch in der Erprobungs-Phase befanden.)

_Jetzt mit noch längerer Wirkdauer! _stand auf den Verpackungen. _Bis zu einer Woche Schulfrei, ohne wirklich krank zu sein. Resistent gegen die meisten gebräuchlichen Heilzauber und –tränke._

Schließlich warf Harry die Scharlach-Schokolade und das Maser-Marzipan zusammen mit den übrigen Packungen wieder in das Paket zurück und schob eine Tüte mit Windpocken-Weingummi und einen Riegel Fiber-Fondant unter sein Kopfkissen.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch Abwarten.

**-**

Der Montag begann ungewohnt hektisch, denn Ron fing ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Langschläfer-Gewohnheiten bereits um halb sechs an, durch den Schlafsaal zu rumoren. Etwa eine Stunde später leistete ihm Hermine (trotz der Proteste der übrigens Mitbewohner) Gesellschaft bei der Suche nach einer sauberen Krawatte. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später war diese dann auch gefunden, Ron bereits zum zweiten Mal umgezogen und so mit den Nerven fertig, dass Hermine ihn kurzerhand am Arm nahm und an den Frühstückstisch schleppte.

Dort saß er dann blass und zusammen gesunken zwischen Monika, die energisch darauf bestand, dass er ein ordentliches Frühstück zu sich nahm und kurz davor schien, ihn eigenhändig zu füttern, und Hermine, die immer wieder Dinge vor sich hin murmelte, stutzte, ihre Aufzeichnungen erneut durchlas und wieder in Gemurmel versank. Harry beneidete ihn kein bisschen.

Als die ersten Schüler begannen, sich zu den Unterrichtsräumen zu bewegen, kam Professor McGonagall an den Gryffindor-Tisch, um Ron und Hermine abzuholen. Harry hatte zunächst noch etwas sagen wollen, doch der Moment verging und die beiden waren schon längst zur Tür hinaus, als Harry endlich einfiel, dass er einfach nur hätte etwas wie „Viel Glück!" sagen müssen. Missmutig trottete er der schnatternden Schülerschar hinterher, deren Gespräche in den meisten Fällen schon mit dem am nächsten Tag anstehenden Halloween-Fest zu tun hatten, und hielt sich mit dem Gedanken aufrecht, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag würde am Unterricht teilnehmen müssen.

Gegen Ende der ersten Stunde würgte er schnell einige der präparierten Süßigkeiten hinunter. Nur Minuten später konnte er förmlich spüren, wie sich die ersten, roten Punkte auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiteten und seine Stirn anfing zu glühen.

„Professor Flitwick?", sagte er und versuchte dabei möglichst matt zu klingen. „Ich glaube, mir geht es nicht gut."

Der kleine Lehrer kam eilig herbei getrippelt und betrachtete Harry sorgenvoll von unten herauf.

„Ja, Potter, Sie sehen auch gar nicht gut aus.", konstatierte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Hier, nehmen Sie dieses Pergament und lassen Sie sich von Madame Pomfrey etwas gegen diese Flecken geben. Sie sehen ja aus wie ein Streuselkuchen."

Harry nickte, verkniff sich ein Grinsen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey machte nicht viel Federlesen und steckte Harry mit einer großen Portion scheußlich schmeckender Medizin versehen in eines der Krankenbetten.

„Das ist wirklich der eigenartigste Fall von Masern, der mir je untergekommen ist.", brummelte sie dabei.

„Es sind Windpocken.", verbesserte Harry sie automatisch.

Die Krankenschwester zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„So, und woher wissen Sie das so genau?", fragte sie scharf.

„I-ich hatte schon mal Masern.", stotterte Harry. „U-und die kriegt man doch nur einmal."

Zu seinem Glück ließ Madame Pomfrey es bei dieser Erklärung bewenden und fragte nicht weiter nach. So hatte Harry einen ganzen Tag lang Zeit, den Ablauf des Abends etwa 25 ½-mal im Kopf durchzuspielen, bis sie schließlich mit dem Abendbrot anrückte. Da weder Fieber noch Flecken zurückgegangen waren, verordnete sie ihm einen weiteren Tag Bettruhe.

Harry ergab sich scheinbar seinem Schicksal und wartete ungeduldig, bis das Licht in der Krankenstation für die Nacht gelöscht wurde. Er schlüpfte in seine Sachen und drapierte noch schnell den vorbereiteten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche auf dem Kopfkissen, auf dem stand, dass die Flecken verschwunden seien und er daher wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen würde. Da am nächsten Tag in der ersten Stunde Geschichte bei Professor Binns auf dem Stundenplan stand, würde Madame Pomfrey es sich sicherlich ersparen zu kontrollieren, ob er auch tatsächlich dort erschienen war, während alle anderen noch davon ausgingen, dass er auf der Krankenstation lag. Mit anderen Worten: Niemand würde ihn vermissen.

Leise und vorsichtig huschte Harry durch das nächtliche Hogwarts, bis er bei einer geheimen Wandnische angelangt war. Dort angekommen nahm er als erstes das von Fred und George gebraute Gegenmittel gegen die doch ein wenig juckenden Flecken und legte dann seinen Tarnumhang an. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er das sichere Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, aber als er sich aufmerksam umsah, konnte er niemanden entdecken. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihm nur seine Nerven einen Streich gespielt.

Auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern war es durch die dichte Wolkendecke stockfinster und Harry musste aufpassen auf dem regenassen Boden nicht auszurutschen. Der allgegenwärtige Nebel machte die Sache nicht eben einfacher. Reichlich mit Schlamm bespritzt erreichte er endlich Gewächshaus Nummer Drei. Er kramte kurz in seiner Tasche und förderte dann etwas zutage, bei dem Hermine eigentlich hätte stolz auf ihn sein müssen. Er hatte sich selbsttätig einen Duplikationszauber aus einem Buch herausgesucht und ihn erfolgreich an Nevilles Gewächshaus-Schlüssel angewendet. Zugegebenermaßen hatte Sirius im dabei etwas assistieren müssen, aber die _Idee_ war zumindest seine eigene gewesen.

Mühsam bugsierte er kurz darauf das schwere Motorrad durch das voll gestopfte Gewächshaus. Irgendein Blumentopf verabschiedete sich klirrend von seinem irdischen Dasein, aber Harry hatte im Moment wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun. Als er gerade den Schlüssel wieder im Schloss drehen wollte, erklang hinter ihm plötzlich eine gehässige Stimme:

„Hab ich dich erwischt, Potter."

Harry wirbelte herum, wich mit knapper Not einem Lähmzauber aus und feuerte blind in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Höhnisches Lachen antwortete ihm.

„Da musst du früher aufstehen, Potter."

Harry beschwor einen Schild, um abermals einen Zauber abzuwehren. Fast im selben Moment schoss er selbst einen Zauber ab. Wie ihm gleich danach ein dumpfes Klatschen verriet, hatte er getroffen. Ein paar Schritte und er stand vor einem wütend vor sich hin starrenden Draco Malfoy, der vor ihm im Schlamm lag. Sagen konnte der Slytherin allerdings nichts mehr, denn die Ganzkörperklammer hatte auch seine Kiefermuskeln gelähmt.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er konnte sehen, dass Malfoy bereits gegen den Fluch ankämpfte. All zu lange würde er ihn damit nicht festhalten können. Auch Fesseln und ein Knebel hätten in diesem Fall wohl nicht wirklich viel genützt, denn spätestens mit dem Unterrichtsbeginn würde man den Slytherin wahrscheinlich entdecken.

Eine weitere, dunkle Gestalt trat aus dem Nebel. Herablassend und mit mäßigem Interesse betrachtete Sirius den blonden Jungen am Boden und sah Harry dann fragend an.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er uns nicht verrät.", zischte Harry leise.

Malfoy versuchte krampfhaft hinter sich zu schauen, so dass sich seine Augen so weit verdrehten, dass Harry das Weiße darin sehen konnte. Ganz kurz kam ihm der Gedanke dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich nicht mehr zurückdrehten, doch er verwarf ihn ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Er warf Sirius einen bittenden Blick zu.

Etwas wie ein Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht. Er beugte sich zu dem im Schlamm liegenden Jungen herab und streichelte mit einer fast zärtlich wirkenden Bewegung über dessen Gesicht. Dracos Malfoys Körper bäumte sich auf und zuckte ein paar Mal konvulsisch, dann erschlaffte er und lag vollkommen still. Harry erschrak.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht.", keuchte er entsetzt und stürzte auf den leblosen Körper zu. „Du solltest ihn doch nur vergessen lassen, was er gesehen hat."

Sirius betrachtete Harry teilnahmslos. Der nestelte jetzt mit fliegenden Fingern am Kragen des Slytherins herum und fand schließlich nach etlichen, bangen Momenten einen sehr schwachen, aber relativ gleichmäßigen Puls.

„Das hätte verdammt ins Auge gehen können.", schimpft Harry leise. „Und vor allem: was mache ich jetzt mit ihm. Ich kann ihn ja schlecht hier liegen lassen."

Harrys Blick glitt zum Gewächshaus und noch während er überlegte, Malfoy irgendwo dort drinnen zu verstecken, blieben seine Augen an dem Motorrad hängen, das immer noch geduldig auf seinen Einsatz wartete.

Kurze Zeit später lag ein gut verschnürtes Paket auf dem hinteren Teil des Sitzes. Sicherheitshalber hatte Harry Malfoy seinen Zauberstab abgenommen und ihn zusätzlich noch am Motorrad festgebunden, damit er während des Fluges nicht hinunterrutschte. Ächzend schob er das jetzt noch um einige Pfunde schwerere Gefährt in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ihm eine andere Idee gekommen wäre, aber sein Plan war bereits so weit im Verzug, dass dafür einfach keine Zeit mehr war.

Am Waldrand steckte Harry schließlich den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss des Motorrades und die Maschine erwachte zu dröhnendem Leben. Erst noch etwas wackelig, dann aber zunehmend sicherer steuerte Harry sie am Waldrand entlang. Als er eine gewisse Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte (und auch schlichtweg Angst hatte, im Dunkeln irgendwo gegen zu fahren) drückte er einen Knopf, auf den jemand ein „F" eingeritzt hatte.

Der Boden sprang förmlich unter ihm weg und das Motorrad geriet ziemlich ins Schlingern. Nur mit Mühe brachte Harry sie wieder unter Kontrolle und schlug einen Kurs in Richtung Süden ein.

Zuerst war es ein wahnsinniges Gefühl von Freiheit, das ihn durchströmte; fast so, als würde er auf einem Besen sitzen. Da das Motorrad allerdings auch um einiges schneller war, war Harry schon bald damit beschäftigt, sich möglichst flach an den Sitz zu pressen, um so die Wucht des Fahrtwindes wenigstens etwas zu mildern. Und auch wenn er schon daran gedacht hatte, sich einen dicken Pullover anzuziehen und seinen Winterumhang umzuhängen, so hatte er an so etwas wie Handschuhe schlichtweg nicht gedacht.

Nach einer Weile spürte Harry seine Hände nicht mehr, aber er hielt das Motorrad auf Kurs und wich lediglich davon ab, wenn er eine Siedlung oder gar eine Stadt umfliegen musste. Als endlich der helle Schein Londons am Horizont auftauchte, hatte Harry das Gefühl, bereits seit Tagen unterwegs zu sein. Tage, die nur aus Wind, Regen und Kälte bestanden hatten. Am Stadtrand ging er tiefer und landete in einer Schrebergartenkolonie. Hier war die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden am kleinsten, denn hier würde kurz nach Mitternacht sicherlich niemand mehr auftauchen. Allerdings stellte sich ihm jetzt ein neues Problem in den Weg:

Er war mit Mrs. Malfoy am Grimauldplatz verabredet, doch wie er jetzt feststellen musste, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er von hier aus dort hinkommen sollte. Mit klammen Fingern holte er daher den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel hervor. Wie er gehofft hatte, erschien umgehend das Gesicht von Mrs. Malfoy darin.

„Mister Potter", begrüßte sie ihn. „Ich erwarte Sie bereits. Sind sie aufgehalten worden?"

„So kann man es nennen.", antwortete Harry und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen immer noch bewusstlosen Mitschüler. „Und ich habe noch ein Problem: Ich finde den Weg nicht."

„Dann werde ich Sie abholen.", sagte Mrs. Malfoy bestimmt. „Wo sind Sie?"

Harry nannte ihr den Namen der Straße und wenige Augenblicke später tauchte eine Gestalt in einem langen Kapuzenumhang mit einem leisen _Plopp_ auf der anderen Straßenseite auf. Sie wendete den Kopf nach rechts und links und strebte dann zielstrebig auf Harry zu. Der zog automatisch seine Zauberstab, ließ ihn jedoch wieder sinken, als Mrs. Malfoy die Kapuze zurückschlug. Langes, blondes Harry ergoss sich wie ein Wasserfall um ihre Schultern.

„Endlich.", lächelte sie. „Ich habe Sie schon so sehnsüchtig erw-WAS?"

Binnen Sekunden war Harry vergessen und die blonde Frau stürzte zu dem Motorrad. Ihr Zauberstab zerschnitt wie ein Messer die Fesseln, die ihren Sohn an der Maschine festhielten. Sie prüfte kurz seinen Puls und schüttelte ihn dann.

„Draco! Draco, was ist mit dir?", rief sie ängstlich. Dann ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben und in ihren Augen stand für einen Augenblick die pure Mordlust.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fauchte sie.

„E-es war ein Unfall", stammelte Harry. „I-ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten, aber als er nicht mehr aufgewacht ist, h-habe ich ihn einfach mitgenommen. I-ich hatte Angst, dass er mich verrät."

Zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Schließlich hatte er nicht viel mehr als Mrs. Malfoys Wort, das in diesem Moment scheinbar nicht mehr wert war als Koboldgold in der Morgensonne. Dann aber verschwand der Ausdruck so schnell aus Mrs. Malfoys Gesicht, wie er gekommen war.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte sie ruhig, obwohl sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn _wirklich_ verstanden hatte. „Unfälle passieren nun einmal. Unter diesen Umständen würde ich es allerdings vorziehen, wenn wir unser Treffen zu mir nach hause verlagern. Ich würde Draco gerne versorgt wissen."

Harry war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, trotzdem nickte er zustimmend; auch um Mrs. Malfoy nicht noch weiter zu verärgern. Sie bat Harry kur zu warten und disapparierte zusammen mit ihrem Sohn. Einige Minuten später tauchte sie ohne ihn wieder auf.

„So, Mister Potter, nun sind Sie an der Reihe.", nickte sie ihm zu. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie apparieren können."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht alt genug, um an dem Kurs teilzunehmen.", gab er zu.

„Nun, dann werde ich Sie wohl ebenfalls mitnehmen müssen.", lächelte Mrs. Malfoy sanft. „Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh. Sie müssen sich nur gut festhalten."

Die blonde Frau trat sehr nah an Harry heran und griff nach seinem Arm. Harry schlucke und dankte innerlich für die in dieser Gegend doch recht schwache Straßenbeleuchtung, denn sonst hätte Mrs. Malfoy wahrscheinlich gesehen, dass er scharlachrot angelaufen war.

„Fertig?", fragte sie.

„Fertig.", krächzte Harry.

Es tat einen kleinen Ruck und alles wurde schwarz um ihn, als hätte jemand nicht nur die Straßenlaternen, sondern zusätzlich auch noch sämtliche Himmelskörper ausgeknipst. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde von unsichtbaren Kräften zusammengedrückt und geschoben. Der Vergleich mit dem Kamel, das durch ein Nadelöhr gehen muss stieg in ihm auf. Als er das Gefühl hatte, es nicht mehr aushalten u können, ließ der beklemmende Druck plötzlich nach und die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Harry fand sich in einer vornehmen Eingangshalle wieder. Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und Harrys Füße standen auf glänzendem Parkett. Eine kleine Gestalt kam eilig die marmorne Freitreppe hinunter gestolpert und trippelte dann auf flinken Füßen näher.

„Darf Nimsy ihre Mantel nehmen, Herrin?", fragte die Hauselfe und berührte bei ihrer Verbeugung fast mit ihrer spitzen Nase den Fußboden.

„Wir beabsichtigen noch einen Tee im Salon zu uns zu nehmen.", sagte Mrs. Malfoy, ohne die Elfe auch nur mit einem Blick zu würdigen. Dabei löste sie mit einer Hand die Verschnürung ihres Umhangs und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten.

Die Hauselfe sprang eifrig hinzu und verschwand fast völlig unter dem Stoff. Wie durch Zauberhand faltete sich der Mantel dann jedoch und die Hauselfe wieselte mit ihrer Fracht davon. Sekunden später stand sie wieder da und ließ sich nun auch von Harry dessen Garderobe geben, mit der sie ebenso schnell verschwand. Etwas hilflos steckte Harry den Zauberstab, den er immer noch in der Hand trug, in die hintere Hosentasche und folgte Mrs. Malfoy.

Sie führte ihn in einen ganz in weiß gehaltenen Salon mit hohen Fenstern, in dem Harry sich irgendwie verloren und fehl am Platz vorkam. Nirgendwo war auch nur ein Staubkörnchen zu entdecken, die Möbel schienen mit dem Lineal ausgerichtet worden zu sein und die wenigen, apart aussehenden Zimmerpflanzen waren so ebenmäßig, das Harry versucht war ein Blatt abzureißen, um zu sehen, ob sie überhaupt echt waren. Unauffällig versuchte er, seine schlammbespritzten Schuhe an seinem Hosenbein abzuwischen; das Ergebnis war ein gleichmäßiger Dreckfilm auf Schuhen und Hose.

„Setzen Sie sich doch.", bat Mrs. Malfoy ihn und wies einladend auf einen der weißen Ledersessel, während sie selbst sich auf einer Recamiere nieder ließ.

Vorsichtig setzte Harry sich ganz auf den Rand der Sitzfläche. Er hätte gerne über den Plan für den morgigen Abend geredet, aber er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Auch schien er mit einem Mal über entschieden zu viele Arme und Beine zu verfügen. Glücklicherweise öffnete sich in diesem Moment auch schon die Tür und die Hauselfe erschien mit einem Tablett mit Tee und Keksen darauf. Sie verteilte das ebenfalls weiße Porzellan auf dem flachen Tisch, schüttete etwas Milch in beide Tassen, schenkte den Tee ein und verschwand dann wieder, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen.

„Wissen Sie, Mister Potter", lächelte Mrs. Malfoy, während sie einen winzigen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm, „Eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen noch einmal danken. Mein Mann hätte es nie erlaubt, dass wir uns eine neue Hauselfe zulegen. Aber da Sie uns ja Merlin sei Dank von diesem Wie-hieß-er-doch-gleich…"

„Sie sprechen von Dobby", vermutete Harry.

„Ja richtig, so hieß er wohl.", lächelte Mrs. Malfoy. „Auf jeden Fall ist es ein Segen gewesen, dass Sie uns von ihm befreit haben. Die neue Elfe ist einfach nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen."

„Das freut mich für Sie.", murmelte Harry und trank nun ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee. Er war gut, nicht zu stark und wärmte Harry endlich wieder ein wenig auf. Trotzdem kam ihm die Situation von Moment zu Moment bizarrer vor. Er fühlte sich genötigt, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich hoffe…"

„Möchte Sie…"

Mrs. Malfoy unterbrach sich.

„Wie unhöflich von mir."; lächelte sie immer noch. „Was wollten sie gerade sagen?"

„Ich wollte…", begann Harry „Ich hoffe Mal...Draco ist nicht allzu schwer verletzt?"

Es war merkwürdig, Malfoy beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut.", antwortete Mrs. Malfoy. „Er schläft jetzt. Wahrscheinlich wird er morgen früh aufwachen und es ist alles in Ordnung. Möchten Sie ein Plätzchen?"

Harry war nicht nach etwas Süßem, trotzdem nahm er gehorsam eines der Gebäckstücke, die sie ihm reichte, und biss hinein. Es schmeckte köstlich. Automatisch langte er noch einmal nach der Schüssel. Erst beim fünften Keks angekommen, wurde er sich bewusst, dass Mrs. Malfoy ihn die ganze Zeit durchdringend ansah. Verlegen ließ er das vorletzte Plätzchen wieder zurück auf den Teller gleiten. Sie musste ihn ja für einen völligen Vollidioten halten. Einen verfressenen obendrein.

„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus.", schmunzelte Mrs. Malfoy. „Ich habe diese Kekse selbst gebacken, nach einem Rezept meiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits."

Harry griff nach seiner Teetasse. Ihm war irgendwie komisch.

„Sie konnte wirklich wunderbar backen und liebte es, ihre Kekse an die Kinder in ihrem Dorf zu verteilen, besonders zur Weihnachtszeit."

Harrys Tasse glitt zu Boden und zerschellte dort mit einem lauten Klirren. Wie durch Watte konnte er noch Mrs. Malfoys Stimme hören, die weiterhin auf ihn einredete. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm plötzlich nicht mehr und der Sessel glitt unter ihm weg. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte Harry, als sein Kopf auf dem weiß gekachelten Fußboden aufschlug, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

**-**

Ein Geräusch ließ Harry hochfahren. Verwirrt blinzelte er gegen das helle Licht an, das ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien. Sein Kopf dröhnte und die Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Etwas schnitt in seine Handgelenke. Das Licht entfernte sich wieder.

„Er ist wach.", stellte eine unterwürfige Stimme fest. Irgendwie kam sie Harry bekannt vor.

Er versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, aber die Konturen verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Er hatte seine Brille nicht auf.

„Wurde auch Zeit.", brummte eine zweite Stimme. „Narzissa hat es etwas übertrieben."

_Diese_ Stimme kannte Harry ebenfalls und etwas daran alarmierte ihn. Wenn er doch nur darauf kommen würde, woher er sie kannte. Aber seine Gedanken dümpelten träge vor sich hin und schwammen davon, bevor er sie richtig greifen konnte.

Eine Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Rodolphus, Liebling, wie weit bist du mit dem Kind?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Harry riss mit Gewalt die Augen auf. Alle Müdigkeit schien wie weggeblasen, als er einen dritten Schemen näher kommen sah. Er musste sie nicht wirklich sehen, denn er wusste, wer sie war.

„Sieh nur, wie hilflos er aussieht.", kicherte Bellatrix Lestrange. „Ich frage mich, ob er sich noch an mich erinnert."

„Und ob ich das tue.", knurrte Harry.

Wie er jetzt feststellen musste, war er mit Seilen an einen Stuhl gefesselt worden. Er konnte lediglich die Finger ein wenig bewegen. Seine Beine kribbelten. Wütend starrte er von einer verschwommenen Gestalt zur anderen.

„Nein wie niedlich.", säuselte Bellatrix weiter. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich doch noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen. _Crucio!_"

Harry krümmte sich, soweit es ging, zusammen. Der Schmerz raste durch seine Sinne, brachte seine Nerven zum Schmelzen, löschte jegliche Gedanken aus. Durch die roten, alles verzehrenden Nebel der Pein drang undeutlich Bellatrix´ Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Das ist dafür, dass du mich vor dem Dunklen Lord lächerlich gemacht hast."

„_Bellatrix!_", schnappte eine Stimme. Der Schmerz erlosch, doch sein Echo kreiste immer noch durch Harrys Bewusstsein.

„Snape!", Bellatrix Stimme klang eindeutig enttäuscht. „Was tust _du_ hier?"

„Dich vor einem Fehler bewahren, wie es aussieht.", antwortete Snape glatt. „Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst: Deine Schwester hat mich hierher gebeten, damit ich mir Draco ansehe."

Harry fühlte, wie kühle Finger sein Kinn anhoben, über sein Gesicht fuhren. Unwillig drehte er den Kopf weg.

„Du hast Glück, es geht ihm gut.", konstatierte Snape emotionslos. „Der Dunkle Lord will ihn _lebend_, wie du sehr wohl weißt."  
"Aber er lebt doch auch noch.", grinste Bellatrix und beugte sich nun ebenfalls zu Harry herab. „Nicht wahr, kleiner Potter, du lebst noch." Ihre Stimme wurde gehässig „Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch."

„Wurmschwanz, die Brille!", befahl Snape und endlich wurde Harrys Blick wieder etwas deutlicher.

„Wann wird der Dunkle Lord hier eintreffen.", fragte Rodolphus sachlich. Seine untersetzte Gestalt steckte diesmal nicht in einer Todesser-Kutte, sondern in einem reichlich betagten, dunklen Anzug. Bellatrix, die neben ihm stand, maß Harry mit verachtenden Blicken, in denen immer wieder Funken des Wahnsinns glommen. Ihre Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab, als müsste sie sich beherrschen, ihn nicht erneut gegen Harry zu richten. Wurmschwanz stand zusammengeduckt neben Snape und betrachtete seine Schuhe.

„Da musst du Amycus fragen.", antwortete Snape. „Er und Alecto sind so eben von einem Treffen mit ihm zurückgekehrt. Wurmschwanz kann so lange auf Potter aufpassen."

„_Ich?_", quiekte der unscheinbare Zauberer erschrocken. „A-a-aber…"

„Was?", fragte Snape scharf. „Du wirst ja wohl einen minderjährigen Zauberer bewachen können, der noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab besitzt."

Wurmschwanz war offensichtlich äußerst unglücklich über diese Aufgabe, wagte es aber nicht zu widersprechen. Snape und die beiden anderen Todesser verließen den Raum.

Wie Harry jetzt bemerkte, befand er sich anscheinend in einem Keller. Die Wände waren aus grob behauenem Stein, es roch nach Staub und die Luft war kalt und abgestanden.

„Ha-hallo Harry!", stammelte Wurmschwanz und wand sich nervös hin und her. Seine wässrigen Augen tasteten die Wände nach möglichen Fluchtwegen ab.

„Ratte!", war alles, was Harry hervorbrachte.

Wurmschwanz lächelte gezwungen und begann, mit der linken Hand immer wieder über die rechte zu streichen, die ganz aus Silber zu bestehen schien. Voldemort hatte sie ihm gezaubert, nachdem Wurmschwanz seine richtige Hand geopfert hatte, um ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?", versuchte Wurmschwanz das Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich könnte dir etwas holen."

Harry hatte tatsächlich Durst. Trotzdem schüttelte er trotzig den Kopf.

„Oder hast du Hunger?", sagte Wurmschwanz eifrig. „Du musst nur sagen was, ich werde es dir besorgen."

„Nein, danke.", knurrte Harry. „Ich hatte bereits ganz wunderbare Kekse. Die waren wirklich umwerfend."

Wurmschwanz stutzte, dann brach er in hysterisches Lachen aus. Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Du hast wirklich den Humor deines Vaters geerbt."

Harry schwieg. Er wollte sich nicht unterhalten. Sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch und ihm war schwindelig.

„Weißt du, ich hab das wirklich nicht gewollt.", flüsterte Wurmschwanz mit einem Mal. Unwillkürlich sah Harry auf. Der Zauberer stand zusammen gekrümmt da, den Blick starr auf den Fußboden gerichtet.

„Ich…ich hab nicht gewusst, was er vorhatte.", fuhr Wurmschwanz fort. „Ich hab gedacht, er würde ihnen ein paar Geheimnisse abpressen und sie dann wieder laufen lassen Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass er sie umbringen wollte. Ich hatte Angst…"

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Wurmschwanz bei Harrys Stuhl angelangt und sank vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Du musst mir glauben.", flehte er. „Ich hab es nicht gewusst."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Wurmschwanz roch unangenehm, seine Nähe bereitete Harry Übelkeit. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Endlich wich Wurmschwanz von ihm zurück.

„Du bist wütend auf mich.", stellte er zaghaft fest. „Bist du doch, oder?"

„Ich…", begann Harry und stockte dann.

Nein, wütend war er nicht. Er verachtete Wurmschwanz zutiefst und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, säße der Mann bereits seit Jahren in Askaban um endlich die Strafe abzusitzen, für das Verbrechen, dass er damals an Harrys Eltern begangen und dann Sirius angehängt hatte. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht ganz so wehrlos war, wie die Todesser angenommen hatten. Er hatte immer noch einen sehr mächtigen Verbündeten.

Wurmschwanz war die Veränderung an Harry nicht entgangen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren.", sagte eine hohe Stimme und Harrys Magen gefror zu einem Eisklumpen. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn begann zu prickeln und die Kopfschmerzen wurden so heftig, dass Harry fürchtete, sein Kopf müsse gleich in tausend Stücke platzen.

„Harry!" Voldemorts Stimme war beschwingt, fast heiter, so als würde er einen alten Freund treffen. „Wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich fürchtete schon, du würdest meiner Einladung nicht Folge leisten."

„Ihrer Einladung?" Harry hob trotz der Schmerzen den Kopf und sah Voldemort gerade heraus an. „Also war das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel."

„Wenn du es so nennen willst.", antwortete Voldemort und verzog sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich würde zwar den Ausdruck ´genialer Plan´ bevorzugen, aber ich verstehe natürlich deine Sichtweise der Dinge. Aber sei es, wie es ist. Du bist nun hier und das allein zählt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu den hinter ihm in den Raum getretenen Todessern um. Darunter waren Snape, Narzissa und ihre Schwester Bellatrix sowie ein Mann und eine Frau, die Harry nicht kannte. Wie es aussah, waren die beiden Geschwister.

Die stämmige, kleine Frau trat einen Schritt vor und musterte Harry belustigt.

„Das ist er also, der große Harry Potter.", spottete sie. „Reife Leistung, Narzissa, so eine halbe Portion einzufangen."

Voldemort richtete ohne Vorwarnung den Zauberstab auf sie. „_Crucio!_" Die Frau wand sich und schrie. Als der Fluch wieder von ihr genommen wurde, musste ihr Bruder sie stützen.

„Du vergisst dich, Alecto.", sagte Voldemort sanft. „Wir wollen doch nicht übersehen, welche Opfer die gute Narzissa auf sich genommen hat, um mir endlich zu dieser Zusammenkunft zu verhelfen. Ein schwächlicher Ausgleich für die Fehler ihres Mannes, wie ich sagen muss."

Narzissa Malfoy schlug die Augen nieder.

„Herr, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben.", hauchte sie. „Und sogar mein Sohn Draco ist unglücklicherweise in diese Sache verwickelt worden. Ich wollte Euch bitten…"

„Später!", winkte Voldemort ab. „Wir haben Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist."

Voldemort wollte den Raum schon verlassen, als Narzissa sich ihm zu Füßen warf.

„Herr!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Ich bitte euch. Er wacht einfach nicht wieder auf."

Voldemort blickte auf die blonde Frau hinab, die nun mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm aufsah. Keinerlei menschliche Regung war auf dem ausgemergelten Gesicht mit den schrecklichen, roten Augen zu erkennen. Im fahlen Licht des Kellers wirkte es wie eine Totenmaske.

„Wenn ich sprechen dürfte, Herr.", mischte sich nun Snape ein. Voldemort bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste fortzufahren.

„Ich habe mir den jungen Draco angesehen. Leider kann ich nicht viel für ihn tun. Er scheint unter einer Art Bann zu stehen, die ich mit meinen bescheidenen Künsten nicht brechen kann."

„Bescheiden. Hört, hört.", sinnierte Voldemort. „Der liebe Severus war schon immer ein Meister des Understatements. Nur frage ich mich, wie wohl ein solche starker Bann gesprochen werden konnte."

„Er war es!", zischte Narzissa wütend und wies mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf Harry. „Dieser Bastard hat meinen Sohn verhext." Plötzlich konnte Harry fast so etwas wie eine Familienähnlichkeit mit Bellatrix erkennen.

Voldemorts Schlangengesicht verzog sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nun gut.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er Harry eine Weile gemustert hatte. „Ich werde ausnahmsweise einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und mir diese Zauberei ansehen."

„Soll ich ihn dafür bestrafen, Herr?", fragte Bellatrix, die Augen begierig auf Harry gerichtet.

„Nein.", sagte Voldemort schleppend. „Ich denke, diese Vergnügen werden wir zu gegebener Stunde deiner Schwester überlassen, werte Bella. Doch bis dahin, wollen wir doch sicher gehen, dass uns unser Gast nicht etwa verloren geht. _Soporus!_"

Harry spürte noch, wie seine Augen zufielen, dann versank er in tiefem Schlaf.

**-**

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, befand er sich wieder in dem Salon, in dem ihm Mrs. Malfoy den Tee und die präparierten Plätzchen serviert hatte. Allerdings waren die Fenster allesamt mit dunklen Tüchern verhängt worden. Die Sitzgarnitur war ebenso wie der Rest der Möbel verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle stand nun ein klobiger Stuhl mit einer hohen Lehne. Voldemort hatte sich auf diesem „Thron" niedergelassen, während seine Todesser einen gleichmäßigen Kreis um ihn und Harry bildeten. Der saß immer noch gefesselt auf seinem Stuhl und konnte sich nicht rühren.

„Wie es aussieht, hat unser Gast ausgeschlafen.", stellte Voldemort fest. „Nun, dann können wir ja anfangen."

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und das leise Geflüster, das bis dahin noch vereinzelt zwischen den zahlreichen Kutten hin und her gewandert war, verstummte.

„Todesser", begann Voldemort daraufhin zu sprechen. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um ein Ereignis zu begehen, auf das wir alle schon lange gewartet haben. _Harry Potter_ hat erneut um unsere Gastfreundschaft ersucht und wir haben sie ihm selbstverständlich gewährt."

Beifälliges Lachen erklang aus dem Kreis.

„Doch wie es der Zufall will, kam er nicht allein. Er brachte noch einen Freund mit sich. Einen Freund, den wir nun alle begrüßen wollen. Draco!"

Der Kreis der Todesser teilte sich und ein blasser, noch etwas schwächlich wirkender Draco Malfoy trat zwischen ihnen hindurch. Auch er trug eine Robe, allerdings war sie von dunkelroter Farbe, was ihn noch blasser erscheinen ließ. Er trat vor Voldemort, kniete sich vor ihn hin und küsste den Rand seines Umhangs. Dann stellte er sich mit gesenktem Haupt neben ihn.

Voldemort, der das Ganze mit Gleichmut verfolgt hatte, nickte kurz in Dracos Richtung, dann fuhr er fort:

„Wie ihr alle sehen könnt, trägt der jüngste Spross der Familie Malfoy die Roben des Anwärters. Und in der Tat habe ich dem Antrag seines Vaters über seine Aufnahme mein Ohr geliehen, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt alles andere als üblich ist. In Zeiten wie diesen können wir nicht jedes Mal bis zur Beltane warten, um die Neuen in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel drang aus den meisten Kutten.

„Doch", ließ Voldemort die Stimmen wieder verstummen, „werden wir auch diese Mal das traditionelle Aufnahme-Ritual vollziehen. Und ich darf sagen, Draco, das dir dabei eine wirklich große Ehre zuteil werden wird. Dein Opfer wird niemand anderes sein als unser Gast, _Harry Potter_."

Alle Augen inklusive der von Voldemort und Draco Malfoy richteten sich auf Harry. Draco Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dann noch einen. Dann stand er so nahe, dass Harry hätte nach ihm greifen können, wenn ihn die Fesseln nicht daran gehindert hätten.

„Endlich", flüsterte Malfoy und seine grauen Augen glitzerten triumphierend. „Endlich habe ich dich da, wo ich dich schon immer haben wollte, Potter. Vor mir im Dreck liegend und um Gnade winselnd."

„Ich winsele nicht.", stellte Harry fest. „Und ich werde es auch nicht tun."

„Oh doch, das wirst du.", fauchte Malfoy. „_Crucio!_"

Der Schmerz war nicht so schlimm wie bei Bellatrix Lestrange oder gar bei Voldemort. Trotzdem trieb er Harry die Tränen in die Augen und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Keuchend hing er in seinen Fesseln als Malfoy den Zauberstab wieder sinken ließ.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Malfoy.", zischte Harry leise.

„Oh nein.", entgegnete Malfoy und sein spitzes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem widerwärtigen Grinsen. „Der Einzige, der hier etwas bereuen wirst, bist _du_. Ich freue mich schon auf die dummen Gesichter deiner Freunde und besonders von Granger, diesem dreckigen Schlammblut."

„Nenn sie nicht so!", sagte Harry mit bebender Stimme. „Wenn du sie…Moment mal!"

Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ja?"

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Malfoy.", knurrte Harry wütend. „Und du hast einen Trank darauf getrunken. War das etwa alles gelogen? War deine Übersetzung etwa auch falsch?"

Bebend erwartete Harry eine Antwort. Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

„Natürlich nicht.", antwortete Malfoy hochnäsig. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass der Trank nicht wirklich so funktioniert hat, wie er sollte. Professor Snape war leider nicht bereit, mir noch einmal Zutritt zu seinen Vorräten zu gewähren."

Bei der Nennung des Namens sah sich Harry unwillkürlich um. Die schwarz gekleideten Todesser verfolgten immer noch völlig regungslos, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte. Offensichtlich war es Teil dieses Rituals, dass sich niemand einmischte.

„Du brauchst nicht nach ihm zu suchen, er ist nicht hier.", höhnte Malfoy, der Harrys Gedanken wohl erraten haben musste. „In diesem Moment ist Professor Snape in Hogwarts damit beschäftigt, deine und meine Abwesenheit zu vertuschen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der alte Dumbledore sich Sorgen um seinen Lieblingsschüler macht."

„Also war das alles von Anfang an geplant.", murmelte Harry. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Enttäuschung und Wut.

„Oh nein." Malfoy ließ ein abfälliges Lachen hören. „Nicht alles. Du warst so nett, uns ziemlich viele Bälle zuzuspielen, Potter. Meine Mutter sagte, es war geradezu erbärmlich, wie du dich ihr mit deinen lächerlichen, kleinen Problemen an den Hals geworfen hast. Schade, dass ich nicht früher davon wusste. Ich hätte ihr bestimmt noch den einen oder anderen guten Tipp geben können."

In Harry kochte es. Er warf sich gegen die Fesseln, versuchte seine Hände freizubekommen, damit er Malfoy damit irgendwie Schmerzen zufügen konnte, doch die Stricke hielten.

„Rede nicht so viel Draco.", erschallte da eine Stimme aus dem Kreis. Wenn Harry sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte, war es die von Bellatrix.

Malfoy deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung der Stimme an. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein. _Crucio!_"

Harrys Haut brannte lichterloh, seine Eingeweide schienen aus lebendigem Feuer zu bestehen; rote Schlieren bildeten sich vor seinen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl, das ihm jeder Zehennagel einzeln ausgerissen wurde. Keuchend hing er danach in seinen Fesseln.

Voldemort applaudierte mäßig.

„Wie ich sehe, hat unser junger Draco eine Menge von seiner Tante gelernt über den Sommer. Doch nun wollen wir doch einmal sehen, wie es aussieht, wenn sein Opfer nicht mehr ganz so wehrlos ist."

Ein Schnippen mit seinem Zauberstab ließ die Seile um Harrys Körper im Nichts verschwinden. Dadurch nicht mehr an seinem Sitz gehalten kippte Harry vom Stuhl und kam vor Malfoys Füßen zu liegen. Mühsam stemmte er sich wieder hoch und kroch ein Stück von dem Thron und seinem Peiniger weg. Die lange Zeit, die er gefesselt gewesen war (er schätzte, dass es inzwischen bereits dunkel war), hatte seine Glieder steif werden lassen.

„_Crucio!_"

Malfoy gönnte Harry keine Pause und wieder schossen die infernalischen Schmerzen durch seinen Körper und ließen ihn krampfen. Stöhnend blieb er nach der Tortur auf dem Rücken liegen. Wenn er sich doch nur irgendwie hätte verteidigen können. Verzweifelt rief er in Gedanken nach Sirius.

Die Präsenz, so willkommen sie Harry war, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Eimer mit Eiswasser über ihm ausgeleert. Magensäure und Galle stieg seine Speiseröhre empor. Er musste ein paar Mal schlucken, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Dann stand er langsam auf. Sirius befand sich jetzt genau hinter ihm.

Malfoy sah Harry völlig entgeistert an. Sein Blick wanderte suchend über die Reihe dunkler Kutten, als würde er sich von dort Hilfe erwarten. Dann packte er seinen Zauberstab fester und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„_Av…_"

„_Expelliarmus!"_, bellte Harry und Malfoys Zauberstab wirbelte durch die Luft und kam vor Harrys Füßen zu liegen. Eilig griff er danach und richtete ihn nun seinerseits auf den Jungen vor sich.

„A-a-aber er hat doch gar keinen…", stammelte Malfoy fassungslos. Vor Schreck machte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, verhaspelte sich in der langen, roten Kutte und stolperte. Rückwärts kroch er schließlich so weit, wie der Kreis aus Todessern es zuließ.

„Wie es aussieht, hat das Blatt sich gewendet.", diagnostizierte Voldemort ganz offensichtlich amüsiert.

Ein erschrecktes Keuchen ertönte jetzt von einem der Todesser. Sein Nachbar hielt ihn jedoch am Arm fest, bevor er sich in den Kampf einmischen konnte. Durch die Masken konnte Harry nur vermuten, dass es sich dabei um die Malfoys handelte. Auf jeden Fall war der erste Todesser schmaler gebaut und das Schluchzen, das jetzt aus seiner Kutte drang, klang eindeutig nach einer Frau.

„Töte ihn!", flüsterte Voldemort und Harry musste hart dagegen ankämpfen, der Aufforderung nicht nachzugehen. Entschieden kämpfte er den Andrang des versteckten _Imperius_ nieder, der hinter diesem Befehl stand und sah Voldemort gerade heraus an.

„Nein.", sagte er schlicht. „Ich weiß, wer mein wahrer Gegner ist."

„Große Worte, Potter.", fauchte Voldemort. „Wir werden sehen, ob du ihnen auch Taten folgen lassen kannst."


	22. Das letzte Gefecht

**Papercut**** (Linkin Park)**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left _

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
_

**-o0o-**

**Das letzte Gefecht**

Eine bleierne Stille senkte sich über den Raum und drückte Harry auf die Ohren. Vage nahm er noch Sirius fremdartige Präsenz in seinem Rücken wahr, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich fast ausschließlich auf den Zauberer vor ihm. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin wich der Kreis der Todesser weiter zurück um Platz zuschaffen für das, was wie eine dunkle Verheißung die Luft schwängerte.

„Und wieder einmal stehen wir uns gegenüber, junger Potter.", lachte Voldemort leise. „Ich bin gespannt, womit du mir diesmal aufwarten wirst. Deine bisherigen Vorstellungen waren auf jeden Fall mehr als dürftig."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry automatisch. Ihm war immer noch schwindelig und er hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren.

Voldemort hingegen schien das Ganze förmlich zu genießen. Den Zauberstab locker in der Hand haltend begann er, um seinen Gegner herum zu wandern.

„Nun sehen wir uns doch einmal unsere bisherigen Gegenüberstellungen an.", fuhr er im lockeren Plauderton fort. „Beim unserer ersten Begegnung rettete dich deine Mutter. Uralte Magie, die, wie wir beide wissen, mit den Jahren immer schwächer geworden ist. Es ist fraglich, ob sie dir überhaupt noch ein Schutz sein kann. Ein anderes Mal war es dein Zauberstab. _Priori incatatem_…wirklich kein feiner Zug von dir, dich hinter den Geistern deiner Eltern zu verstecken. Doch auch dieses kleine Problem haben wir inzwischen beseitigt. Zweimal bereits war es Dumbledore, dieser alte Narr, der sich zwischen uns stellte. Und beide Male zogst du es vor, ihn für dich kämpfen zu lassen. Man sollte fast meinen, du seiest ein Feigling, Harry."

Harry ging nicht auf diese Provokation ein, sondern folgte stattdessen jeder von Voldemorts Bewegungen. Fieberhaft versuchte er, sich alle Flüche ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die ihm in dieser Situation nützlich sein konnten. Es waren erbärmlich wenige. Harry begann zu schwitzen.

„Wie dem auch sei.", sagte Voldemort mit schleppender Stimme und drehte Harry demonstrativ den Rücken zu. „Diesmal jedenfalls hast du niemanden, der dir zur Hilfe eilen wird und es wird sich endlich erweisen, wer von uns der bessere Zauberer ist."

Voldemorts Angriff kam so plötzlich wie der einer zustoßenden Schlange. Trotzdem hatte Harry irgendwie geahnt, was sein Gegner vorhatte. Um Haaresbreite wich er dem Fluch aus, der den Stuhl, an den er noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken gefesselt gewesen war, in tausende Splitter zerbersten ließ. Einige davon schrammten Harry schmerzhaft über das Gesicht und die Hände. Er fühlte warmes Blut über seine Wange laufen. Unwillkürlich hob er die Hand, um es abzuwischen und wurde so fast von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen. Er ließ sich kurzerhand fallen und der Zauber sprengte lediglich ein Stück des Bodenbelags ab.

Eilig stemmte Harry sich wieder in eine senkrechte Position und spreizte kampfbereit die Beine. Jetzt war es also soweit, die Prophezeiung würde sich erfüllen. _Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_, hallten die Worte noch einmal in Harrys Kopf wieder. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so schnell dazu kommen würde. Er hatte gehofft, noch mehr Zeit zu haben. Zeit um zu lernen, Zeit um zu üben, Zeit mit seinen Freunden und mit… Sirius!

Fast hätte er den nächsten Zauber Voldemorts zu spät abgewehrt. Binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden gelang es ihm noch, einen Schild zu beschwören.

Donnernd krachte Voldemorts Fluch dagegen. Er zerschmetterte Harrys Abwehr und ließ ihn mehrer Meter rücklings über den glatten Marmorboden rutschten. Als er aufsah schwebten über ihm die bleichen Masken der Todesser wie lebendig gewordenen Racheengel, gekommen um ihn zu holen. Einer von ihnen nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihm auf Harry.

„NEIN!", kreischte Voldemort außer sich und ein Fluch traf die Wand hinter dem Todesser, der daraufhin eilig zurückwich „Er gehört mir! Mischt euch nicht ein!"

Harry nutzte Voldemorts Abgelenktheit um sich wieder aufzurappeln. Sein Rücken schmerzte von dem harten Aufprall und sein Kopf dröhnte von wie ein überdimensionaler Gong. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und hatte Mühe sich nicht einfach der Schwärze einer Ohnmacht zu ergeben.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er kämpfte sie wütend zurück. Es war verdammt noch mal nicht fair. Das alles war nur eine gewaltige Farce, er konnte überhaupt nicht gegen Voldemort gewinnen. Er beherrschte weder die nötigen Zauber, noch würde er jemals an dessen Abwehr vorbei kommen. Am liebsten hätte er den erbeuteten Zauberstab, der lange nicht so gut funktioniert wie sein eigener, von sich geworfen und sich hingelegt, um nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Heiße Schmerzen bohrten sich in Harrys Gedanken und ließen sie in einem Meer der Qual versinken. Sein eigener Schrei gellte in seinen Ohren, während sein Körper schwer auf dem Boden aufschlug. Zu einem gepeinigten Ball zusammengerollt konnte er nicht leben und nicht sterben.

Als der _Cruciatus_ wieder von ihm genommen wurde, blieb er einige Zeit bewegungslos liegen, weil ihm ganz einfach der Wille fehlte, überhaupt noch aufzustehen. Voldemorts rote Schlangenaugen taxierten ihre Beute mit kalter Grausamkeit. Ein Lächeln verzog die dünnen, blutleeren Lippen zu einem Ausdruck des Triumphes. Er beugte sich zu Harry herab und flüsterte ganz nah an seinem Ohr:

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass sich die Welt von ihrem Auserwählten verabschiedet."

Damit richtete er sich wieder auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sein Mund öffnete sich um die tödlichen Worte zu sprechen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen explodierte die Haustür. Draußen wurden Stimmen laut, Befehle drangen gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür. Die Todesser waren für einen kurzen Moment wie erstarrt. Keiner schien mit einem Angriff gerechnet zu haben.

„Das ist der Phönix-Orden.", rief eine der vermummten Gestalten.

„Oder das Ministerium.", warf eine andere ein. „Was sollen wir tun, Herr?"

„Haltet sie auf.", befahl Voldemort barsch. „Dumbledore ist nicht bei ihnen. Sie werden fallen. Beeilt euch!"

Die Todesser gehorchten sofort. Sie schwärmten aus; einige von ihnen disapparierten sogar, wohl um den Eindringlingen in den Rücken zu fallen. Die ersten Schmerzensschreie erklangen, nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Angreifer und Verteidiger aufeinander geprallt waren.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür des Salons und diese schloss sich mit einem dröhnenden Geräusch hinter dem letzten Todesser. Es klang, als wäre ein riesiges, stählernes Tor zugefallen. Harry konnte nur ahnen, dass sie sicherlich nicht so einfach wieder zu öffnen sein würde. Trotzdem gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass dort draußen Unterstützung nahte wieder neuen Mut. Schwankend richtete er sich auf und griff seinen Zauberstab fester.

„Ah.", stellte Voldemort amüsiert fest, wenngleich auch eine leichte Anspannung unter der emotionslosen Maske spürbar schien. „Du hast dich entschlossen, doch noch zu kämpfen. Sehr schön, das macht die Sache interessanter."

„Ich werde Sie töten.", sagte Harry. In Gedanken rief er nach Sirius.

„Das ist ein löblicher Vorsatz", spottete Voldemort. „Leider werde ich dir nicht die Gelegenheit dazu geben. Und sieh nur, wer da gekommen ist, um deiner Niederlage beizuwohnen."

Harry drehte sich nicht um, seine Aufmerksamkeit war weiterhin auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er wusste, wenn er den Zauberer jetzt auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen ließ, war er tot.

Die Temperatur im Raum schien plötzlich rapide gefallen zu sein. Ein Frösteln durchlief Harry und sein Atem begann kleine Dampfwölkchen zu bilden. Raureif kletterte an den schwarzen Vorhängen empor und an den Bildern begannen Eisblumen zu wachsen. Wieso war es auf einmal so kalt?

Ein röchelndes Atmen wehte durch den Raum. Alles andere vergessend fuhr Harry herum und erstarrte. Hätte Voldemort ihn jetzt angegriffen, Harry wäre ihm hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Etwa ein Dutzend Gestalten in zerrissenen, schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen verharrte wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend in einer Ecke des Raumes. Wie ein gigantischer Eisblock schienen sie die Wärme förmlich aus dem Raum zu saugen und mit ihr alle Hoffnung, alle Zuversicht, die sich noch eben in Harry gebildet hatte.

Als hätten sie die aussichtlose Lage ihres Opfers gewittert, begannen sich die Dementoren nun langsam auf Harry zuzubewegen. Dann jedoch erklang Voldemorts Stimme hinter Harry - er verstand nicht, was er sagte- und die Wesen zogen sich wieder ein wenig von ihm zurück. Stattdessen bewegten sie sich nun seitwärts und ersetzten am Ende den Kreis, den zuletzt die Todesser gebildet hatten. Wie tote Schatten seiner Anhänger hatte Voldemort diese schrecklichen Kreaturen gerufen, um den Triumph mit ihnen zu teilen.

Ein schadenfrohes Glitzern lag in Voldemorts Augen, als er sich vor Harry verbeugte.

„Fangen wir also noch einmal an.", lächelte er und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Das ist nicht fair.", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Voldemorts Lächeln erstarrte.

„Niemand hat behauptet, das Leben wäre fair.", zischte er aufgebracht. „Es kommt nur darauf an, ob man gewinnt; wie ist unwichtig. Du hast dich immer wieder in meine Pläne gedrängt, war das etwa fair? Oder war es etwa fair, dass ich, ICH, der größte Zaubere aller Zeiten, all die Jahre auf meinen verdienten Sieg warten musste? War das fair, nach all der Arbeit, der Vorbereitung, den Anstrengungen, die ich unternommen hatte, um endlich meinen Platz an der Spitze einzunehmen? Wie lange schon hatte ich mein Licht unter den Scheffel gestellt, um letztendlich im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen. Und _wie_ es mir gelungen ist. Wie _groß_ war meine Macht."

Voldemort fixierte Harry mit hasserfüllten, roten Augen.

„Doch dann kamst du, du und deine erbärmlich Schlammblut-Mutter. Alles habt ihr verdorben, alles. Und selbst jetzt, da sie schon lange nicht mehr ist, wagst du es wieder und wieder meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen und mich von dem abzuhalten, was rechtmäßig mein ist. UND JETZT FRAGE ICH DICH, OB DAS FAIR IST!"

Die eben noch so unterkühlte Atmosphäre hatte sich während Voldemorts Wutausbruch mehr und mehr aufgeheizt und auch in Harry kochte es. Wie konnte dieses Monster es wagen, so zu reden? Wie konnte er es wagen, sich selbst als Opfer darzustellen und somit alle zu verhöhnen, die unter ihm gelitten hatten? Für diese Unverfrorenheit sollte er bezahlen.

Die Dementoren wurden unter den umherschwirrenden Emotionen unruhig. Sie begannen sich hin und her zu bewegen und ihre grauen, schorfigen Hände streckten sich verzehrend in Harrys Richtung. Als einer von ihnen es offensichtlich nicht mehr aushielt und aus dem Kreis ausbrach, reagierte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„_Expecto Patronum!_", bellte er, doch die erwartete Wirkung blieb aus. Kein weißer Hirsch brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervor, ja nicht einmal die Spur einer Dunstwolke entstand zwischen ihm und dem Dementor. Noch bevor Harry weiter reagieren konnte, hatte die Kreatur schon ihre Kapuze ein Stück weit nach hinten geschoben. Wie gelähmt beobachtete Harry den Dementor. Es gab nichts außer ihm und diesem schrecklichen, augenlosen Gesicht, das sich jetzt zu ihm beugte, dem begierig saugenden Schlund, der sich unaufhaltsam seinem Mund näherte, um ihm seinen tödlichen Kuss zu geben. Harrys Leben war vorbei. Verzweifelt rief er noch einmal nach Sirius.

Sirius Präsenz überkam ihm mit der Macht einer Flutwelle. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand Eiswasser in sein Rückenmark injiziert. Prickelnde Kälte breitete sich über den ganzen Körper aus. Sein Mund bewegte sich von ganz alleine, formte Worte, die er nicht verstand und die nicht für menschliche Ohren geschaffen schienen.

Das Wunder geschah. Der Dementor zögerte. Hätte Harry es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er so etwas wie Verblüffung in den leeren Augenhöhlen vermutet. Widerwillig sich zog das Wesen schließlich zurück, fast so als hätte eine höhere Macht es um seine Beute betrogen.

Ebenso eigenartig war auch Voldemorts Reaktion. Sein Gesicht, eben noch zu einer furiosen Maske der Wut und des Triumphes verzogen, fiel nun vollständig in sich zusammen.

„Was? Wie?", stammelte er und machte einen unbeabsichtigten Schritt rückwärts, bis er sich wieder fing. „Das ist unmöglich."

Ein Fluch schoss auf Harry zu, doch er wich ihm fast mühelos aus. Eine neue, fremdartige Kraft durchströmte ihn. Es war, als könne er die Welt aus den Angeln heben. Voldemort war immer noch gefährlich, das wusste er, doch jetzt erschien ihm dieser Kampf zum ersten Mal ausgeglichen.

Er feuert einen Schockzauber auf Voldemort ab, dem dieser jedoch mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit auswich. Donnernd krachte der rote Lichtblitz gegen die Wand und ließ Putzbrocken in alle Richtungen spritzen. Im selben Moment flog Harry ein Todesfluch um die Ohren, so dass er sich zur Seite werfen musste, um nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden.

Sofort sprang er wieder auf und griff erneut an. Diesmal verwendete er einen Lähmzauber. Voldemort wurde getroffen und durch die Wucht des Fluchs durch den halben Raum geschleudert. In Windeseile setzte Harry ihm nach.

„_Crucio!_", schrie er außer sich vor Zorn und tatsächlich geschah etwas. Fast so, als wären Harry geistige Klauen und Reißzähne gewachsen, die sich jetzt auf sein anvisiertes Opfer stürzten. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und ein Gefühl von Macht breitete sich in ihm aus.

Aber Voldemort war schneller. Der Lähmzauber hatte nicht die erwartete Wirkung entfaltet, und so gelang es ihm einen Schild zu beschwören, noch bevor Harrys Fluch ihn erreicht hatte. Gleichzeitig erzeugte er selbst eine gewaltige Druckwelle, die Harry meterweit haltlos davon kullern ließ. Gleichzeitig waren die beiden Kontrahenten wieder auf den Füßen.

Harry wehrte einen Schockzauber mit einem beschworenen Schild ab und versuchte nun selbst einen Flammenzauber, der ihm bis dato nie geglückt war. Wie von selbst bewegte sich sein Zauberstab und ein Feuerball von fast einem halben Meter Durchmesser raste auf Voldemort zu. Doch dieser ließ Harrys Feuer einfach im Nichts verschwinden und schoss einen weiteren Todesfluch auf ihn ab.

Abgelenkt durch die Tatsache, dass er dem grünen, tödlichen Strahl ausweichen musste, achtete Harry nicht auf seine Füße und stolperte über das Loch, das Voldemorts erster Fluch in den Boden geschlagen hatte. Mit rudernden Armen gelang es ihm, das Gleichgewicht zu halten; Voldemorts Entwaffnungszauber konnte er jedoch nicht mehr abwehren. In hohem Bogen wurde sein Zauberstab davon geschleudert und landete klappernd außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Ha!", brüllte Voldemort triumphierend und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf Harrys Herz. „Das Spiel ist aus. Jetzt wirst du sterben."

Wie in Zeitlupe schienen sich Voldemorts Lippen zu den tödlichen Worten zu verziehen. In seinen roten Augen glomm der Wahn und er hatte die bleichen Hände so fest um seinen Zauberstab gekrampft, dass sie wie bleiche Knochen ohne jedes Fleisch wirkten.

„_Avada…"_

Das dumpfe Dröhnen von einschlagenden Zaubern auf der anderen Seite der Tür, das ferne Rufen der Kämpfenden, das röchelnde Atmen der Dementoren, all das verstummte nach und nach, bis Harry nur noch seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören konnte.

„…_Kedavra!"_

Er sah, wie sich der grüne Lichtblitz aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab löste, und wusste, dass er ihm nicht würde ausweichen können. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt von allen Formeln, die sich je darin befunden hatten und das Einzige, dass er noch wahrnahm war Sirius` Drängen, ihm endlich freie Hand zu lassen.

Dann öffnete er seinen Geist endgültig und ließ zu, was geschehen musste.

Kaltes Feuer schoss durch Harrys Adern. Bruchteile von Sekunden, bevor der Todesfluch ihn traf, bildete sich eine Mauer aus schützendem Eis um ihn. Der Fluch krachte mit ohrenbetäubendem Donnern dagegen und sprengte die Barriere in tausend Stücke. Scharfkantige Brocken und rasiermesserscharfe Eiskristalle schossen in alle Richtungen davon. Etwas klirrte und es wurde schlagartig dunkler im Raum. Trotzdem konnte Harry erkennen, wie Voldemort erneut den Zauberstab hob, um einen Fluch auf ihn abzufeuern. Er reagierte ohne nachzudenken.

Wie von selbst schlüpften fremde Worte von seinem Geist in seinen Mund, seine Hände vollführten eigenständig eine komplizierte Bewegung und ein mächtiger Zauber jagte quer durch den Raum. Voldemort wurde wie eine Stoffpuppe durch die Luft geschleudert und landete an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Deutlich vernahm Harry das Knirschen von Knochen und einen Laut, der ihn an die Wassermelone erinnerte, die sein Cousin Dudley in diesem Sommer hatte fallen lassen. Ein Übelkeit erregendes, platzendes Geräusch.

Doch das Wesen Voldemort schien von purer Bosheit am Leben erhalten zu werden. Mordlüstern glommen seine roten Augen auf, als sich der gebrochenen Körper erhob um sich abermals auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen. Wieder schlug Harry zu. Er wusste nicht, was er da tat und wie all das möglich war. Er dachte nicht mehr, er fühlte nicht mehr. Widerstandslos ließ er die unheimlichen Mächte durch sich durchfließen und beobachtete ihre verheerende Wirkung. Wieder und Wieder wurde Voldemort getroffen; sein Körper buchstäblich zermalmt, bis zuletzt nur noch ein formloses Bündel von ihm übrig blieb.

Keuchend brach Harry in die Knie. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in den letzten Minuten um Jahre gealtert. Einige Zeit verging, in der Harry einfach nur regungslos am Boden kauerte und darauf wartete, dass das Zittern in seinen Fingern endlich nachließ und die bunten Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden. Einzig die Dementoren bewegten sich lautlos um ihn herum, doch selbst sie schienen unschlüssig und wagten nicht, sich Harry zu nähern.

Langsam kehrten die Geräusche zurück. Der Kampf zwischen den Todessern und ihren Angreifern tobte immer noch mit unverminderter Heftigkeit. Niemand schien etwas von den Vorgängen hinter der Tür bemerkt zu haben. Harry konnte das Krachen der Zauber hören, die heiseren Schreie. Feuerschein drang durch die zerfetzten Vorhänge und malte ein bizarres Muster auf den weißen Fußboden.

Harry versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war, doch sein Gehirn schien ihm den Dienst zu verweigern. Es war, als versuche er Wasser mit einem Sieb zu schöpfen: Bevor er einen Gedanken richtig greifen konnte, entglitt er ihm und versank wieder in der Tiefe seines Bewusstsein. Schließlich gab er auf, stemmte sich schwerfällig in die Höhe und schleppte sich zu der Stelle, an der Voldemort lag.

Dort angekommen zögerte er. Sein Blick krallte sich stur an einen langen, gezackten Riss, der zwischen seinen Füßen hindurch lief. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre davon gelaufen. Aber die Stimme in seinem Inneren flüsterte ihm zu, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Noch war Leben in seinem Gegner und es war an ihm, den Kampf ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Mit Gewalt hob Harry den Kopf.

Das, was von Voldemort übrig war, lag wie ein zerknüllter Haufen schwarzer Lumpen vor ihm. Sämtliche Knochen waren gebrochen, das bleiche Gesicht, das wie ein Fremdkörper in all dem Schwarz wirkte, war von Prellungen und Schürfwunden übersäht und aus dem Mundwinkel sickerte ein stetiger Strom dünnflüssigen, roten Blutes. Der Anblick erinnerte Harry an irgendetwas, doch noch bevor er darauf kam, worum es sich handelte, öffnete Voldemort die Augen.

Ein Beben durchlief seinen zerstörten Körper und der Blutstrom verstärkte sich. Etwas an seinem Blick war anders als bisher, doch der Hass, der darin loderte, war ungebrochen. Harry war sich sicher: Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet. Aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen floss sein Leben Tropfen um Tropfen aus ihm heraus und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Was immer Voldemort bis jetzt geschützt hatte, war verschwunden. Harry wusste nicht, woher er das wusste, doch es bestand kein Zweifel daran. Fast hätte er Mitleid mit dem alten Zauberer gehabt, doch dann begannen Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge aufzusteigen.

_Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen zu einem Haus, das Harry erstaunt als sein Elternhaus identifizierte. Er sah seinen Vater, der aus einem Sessel aufsprang, das Gesicht zuerst fassungslos dann voller Entsetzen. Seine Geste, mit der er noch versuchte, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Fast meinte Harry die Worte „Lilly, lauf!" auf seinen Lippen lesen zu können. James Potter fiel, niedergestreckt von einem Blitz aus grünem Licht, ohne jemals die Chance gehabt zu haben, sich dagegen zu wehren._

_Die Bilder sprangen, eine Treppe, eine weitere Tür, die ihm vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde und dahinter schließlich: Lilly Potter. Schützend baute sie sich vor dem Gitterbett ihres Sohnes auf. Worte wurden gewechselt, ohne dass Harry sie hören konnte. Dann wurden ihre Augen mit einem Mal groß und dunkel, ein lautloser Schrei gellte durch den Raum und auch sie wurde von dem tödlichen Fluch in die Brust getroffen. Sie war tot, bevor ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug._

All diese Dinge waren nicht neu für Harry - er wusste immerhin, was in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht geschehen war. Absolut fremd war ihm jedoch die Perspektive, aus der sie gezeigt wurden, und das Gefühl des Triumphes, das sie begleitete. Schlagartig wurde Harry sich bewusst, dass dies nichts anderes als Voldemorts eigene Erinnerung war an die Nacht, in der er Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte. Ermordet, weil ein Teil einer Prophezeiung ihn glauben ließ, dass ihr Kind ihm einmal gefährlich werden könnte.

Harrys Gesicht versteinerte. Noch nie hatte er die Bilder dieser Nacht so detailliert vor sich gesehen und noch nie hatte er so deutlich gewusst, was er zu tun hatte. Voldemort würde nun ernten, was er damals gesät hatte. Mechanisch hob Harry seinen Zauberstab.

Voldemort stieß ein gurgelndes Röcheln aus, eine Karikatur eines boshaften Lachens.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen.", flüsterte er mit letzter Kraft.

„Das habe ich bereits.", antwortete Harry tonlos. „_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ein grünes Licht hüllte Voldemorts Körper ein und löschte auch noch den letzte Funken Leben darin aus. Ganz kurz hatte Harry das Gefühl, etwas wie ein hauchfeines Klirren zu hören, als wäre etwas sehr Kostbares zerbrochen. Lauschend hielt er inne, doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht. Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf über seine eigene Empfindlichkeit. Wahrscheinlich war draußen bei dem Kampf einer der zusammengerafften Kunstschätze der Malfoys zu Bruch gegangen.

Als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in Sirius` Gesicht. Sein Pate lächelte und sah eindeutig zufrieden aus. Harry wusste, dass er das einzig Richtige getan hatte. _Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_, so hatte es in der Prophezeiung geheißen und sie hatte sich erfüllt. Es gab hier nichts weiter für ihn zu tun.

Ohne sie noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen, stieg Harry über die Leiche hinweg und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. All das hier, so wichtig es auch gewesen war, hatte ihn wertvolle Zeit gekostet. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass es nicht mehr lange bis Mitternacht dauern würde. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Sirius retten wollte.

Einer der Dementoren schwebte zwischen ihm und der Tür. Harry blieb stehen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, bewegte sich das Wesen zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Misstrauisch sah Harry sich um. Auch die anderen Dementoren waren inzwischen näher gekommen. Sie bildeten einen perfekten Halbkreis um Harry, aber keiner von ihnen machten den Versuch, ihm näher zu kommen oder ihn gar anzugreifen. Sie schienen auf etwas zu warten. Harry schluckte.

„Geht!", sagte er heiser. „Geht und kehrt wieder nach Askaban zurück. Jetzt gleich!"

Zunächst geschah gar nichts und die Dementoren starrten Harry nur weiter aus den Tiefen ihrer Kapuzen heraus an. Fast fürchtete Harry schon, dass er sich geirrt hatte, da wandte sich der erste Dementor zum Gehen um. Ein zweiter und ein dritter folgten ihm und nach wenigen Augenblicken waren die Gestalten in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, als wären sie nie hier gewesen. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf.

Vielleicht waren die Dementoren doch in der Lage zu erkennen, was sich gerade vor ihren blinden Augen abgespielt hatte. Auf jeden Fall schienen sie zu akzeptieren, dass Harry denjenigen geschlagen hatte, der sich mit ihnen verbrüdert hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe ließen, denn dumm waren sie sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich fürchteten sie, dass Harry auch sie vernichten würde. Harry grinste. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke.

Etwas wie ein mentales Räuspern ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Harry wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Zeit, sich hier über die Dementoren zu wundern. An der Tür angekommen lauschte er aufmerksam. Der Kampf schien immer noch anzudauern, allerdings war direkt vor der Tür nichts zu hören. Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und die Tür öffnete sich ohne Schwierigkeiten, Der Bann, den Voldemort darüber verhängt hatte, war mit seinem Tod erloschen.

Draußen zeigten sich deutliche Spuren der Verwüstung. Bilder waren von den Wänden gerissen, die teuren Tapeten hatten Brandflecke und der große Kronleuchter, der in der Einganshalle gehangen hatte, war inzwischen erloschen und zierte nunmehr den Fußboden. Die schwelenden Trümmer eines undefinierbaren Möbelstücks versperrten Harry fast völlig den Weg, so dass er sich vorsichtig daran vorbei quetschen musste.

Geduckt huschte er an der kaputten Eingangstür vorbei und verharrte dann im Schatten der großen Freitreppe. Die Kämpfe schienen inzwischen mehr oder weniger draußen stattzufinden. Flüche jagten mit hellem Aufblitzen durch die Nacht und direkt vor der Tür konnte Harry eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang liegen sehen. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob sie noch lebte.

Dort hinaus zu gehen, wäre auf jeden Fall der reine Wahnsinn gewesen. In der Dunkelheit würde er wahrscheinlich nur für einen weiteren Todesser gehalten; er musste irgendwie anders hier raus. Suchend sah er sich um, bis ihm ein senkrechter Riss in der Wand neben der Treppe auffiel. Der Riss entpuppte sich als eine schmale Tür, hinter der drei Stufen in einen dunklen Raum hinab führten.

„_Lumos!"_, murmelte Harry und das Licht des Zauberstabes fiel auf einen gefliesten Fußboden und weißgetünchte Wände, an denen kupferne Töpfe und gusseiserne Pfannen hingen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein großer, steinerner Herd mit einer metallenen Esse, hinter dem ganz sachte etwas rumorte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Harry näher an den Herd heran. Ein leichter Geruch von Gebratenem hing in der Luft und wie auf ein Kommando begann sein Magen zu knurren. Das Rumoren verstummte und leise, trippelnde Schritte waren zu hören. Auf Äußerste gespannt, den Zauberstab abwehrbereit erhoben, machte Harry sich auf einen Angriff gefasst.

Dann kam das Etwas um die Ecke und Harry hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe laut aufgelacht. Vor ihm stand niemand anderer als die Hauselfe der Malfoys, die ihn aus großen, furchtsamen Augen ansah. Das Handtuch, das sie um den Körper geschlungen trug, war an einigen Stellen angekokelt und sie wirkte insgesamt etwas derangiert, ansonsten schien es ihr aber gut zu gehen. Harry überlegte.

„Du heißt…warte mal…Nimsy, richtig?", sagte er freundlich.

Die Elfe nickte schüchtern.

„Kannst du mir sagen, ob er hier einen Hinterausgang gibt?", fragte er behutsam weiter.

Die Elfe nickte abermals. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Also was denn nun?", brummte Harry. „Ja oder nein?"

Die Hauselfe schrumpelte noch mehr in ihrem Handtuch zusammen und piepste:

„Nimsy kann Ihnen sagen, ob es einen Hinterausgang gibt, aber es gibt keinen. Nimsy ist sehr unglücklich, sie verärgert zu haben. Kann Nimsy Ihnen vielleicht etwas zu essen anbieten?"

Harry stöhnte leise. Offensichtlich war die Hauselfe als Informationsquelle nicht besonders geeignet. Einen kurzen Moment war er zwar versucht, sich tatsächlich etwas zu essen holen zu lassen, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun: Er musste hier raus. Etwas klirrte und raschelte.

Verwundert sah Harry die Hauselfe an, aber die stand immer noch genau an derselben Stelle vor ihm. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einer der dunklen Ecken. Dort standen mehrere leere Flaschen auf dem Boden und dahinter lag ein Sack auf dem Boden, in dem sich wahrscheinlich einmal Kartoffeln befunden hatten. Der Sack bewegte sich schwach. Als Harry näher kam und das Licht des Zauberstabs direkt af den Sack richtete, erstarb die Bewegung und mit ihr jegliches Geräusch. Trotzdem war Harry sich sicher, dass sich etwas Lebendiges in dem Sack befinden musste.

„Nimsy?", fragte er und ließ den Sack dabei nicht aus den Augen.", haben die Malfoys noch weitere Hauselfen?"

„Nein.", antwortete die kleine Hauselfe mit Stolz in der Stimme. „Nimsy ist eine so gute Hauselfe, dass sie all die Arbeit ganz alleine bewältigen kann, auch wenn sie dafür manchmal die halbe Nacht aufbleiben muss. Soll ich Ihnen jetzt etwas zu essen bringen?"

Der Ton, mit dem die Hauselfe den letzten Satz aussprach, ließ Harry stutzig werden. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ungeduldig warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Nimsy. Die kleine Elfe wirkte mit einem Mal irgendwie nervös und das bestätigte Harry in seiner Vermutung, dass sich noch jemand in diesem Raum befand. Jemand, der der Hauselfe befohlen hatte, mögliche Angreifer von ihm abzulenken. Und jemand, der sich in einem Kartoffelsack verstecken konnte. Erneut richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Sack.

„Komm raus, Ratte!", rief er laut und zielte mit einem Lähmzauber auf den Sack. Er traf nicht, aber das Quieken und die anschließende hutschende Bewegung, die er hinter dem Herd verschwinden sah, bestätigten seine Vermutung. Wütend setzte Harry Wurmschwanz nach und tatsächlich saß dort eine verängstigte, braune Ratte auf dem Fußboden. Ihre Schnurrhaare zitterten, besonders als sie sah, dass Harry ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Sekunden später stand Wurmschwanz vor ihm.

„Harry!", fiepte er und wollte schon näher kommen, doch Harrys Zauberstab direkt vor seiner Nase, ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren. „Du hast überlebt."

„Was nicht die Verdienst war.", erinnerte ihn Harry böse.

Es machte ihn wütend, dass Wurmschwanz offensichtlich drauf und dran war, sich seiner Verhaftung zu entziehen. Er konnte einfach so verschwinden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen…wieder einmal.

„Der Dunkle Lord", begann Wurmschwanz wieder. „Ist er…?"

„Er ist tot.", antwortete Harry kalt.

Auf Wurmschwanz Gesicht bildete sich eine eigenartige Mischung aus Erleichterung, Unglaube und Furcht. Dann setzte er plötzlich ein falsches, breites Lächeln auf.

„Du hast ihn besiegt?", heuchelte er. „Nein, was für eine Leistung. Du bist ein weit größerer Zauberer, als ich angenommen hatte, Harry. Ich gratuliere dir."

Er streckte Harry seine schmuddelige Hand entgegen, doch der ignorierte sie. Nach einer Weile ließ Wurmschwanz sie verlegen wieder sinken.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte er zaghaft. „Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Voller Abscheu musterte Harry den Mann, der in unterwürfiger, verkrampfter Haltung vor ihm stand. Dieser winselnde Jammerlappen! Wie sollte er ihm schon eine Hilfe sein? Wobei…

„Es gibt vielleicht wirklich etwas, bei dem du mir vielleicht helfen könntest.", meinte er zweifelnd.

„Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen.", versicherte Wurmschwanz eilfertig. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

„Ich muss ins Zauberei-Ministerium.", erklärte Harry weiter. „Aber es muss schnell gehen und wir können nicht einfach durch die Tür nach draußen spazieren. Du verstehst dich doch so gut aufs Weglaufen."

Wurmschwanz überlegte einen Moment, dann begann er zu strahlen.

„Ich weiß, was wir machen.", erklärte er eifrig. „Die Malfoys haben im zweiten Stock einen Kamin. Durch ihn könnten wir in das Ministerium gelangen."

Er zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Aber die Kamine im Ministerium werden nicht unbewacht sein.", schloss er dann an und zog den Kopf ein, als fürchte er, Harry könnte ihn deswegen schlagen.

„Hin kommen wir also, das einzige Problem wäre es, unauffällig zu bleiben.", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Hauselfe. Nimsy hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück.

„Nimsy?", fragte Harry behutsam. „Als ich kam, hast du meinen Umhang an dich genommen. Ich hätte ihn jetzt gerne wieder. Würdest du ihn wohl holen? Und meinen Zauberstab, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Die kleine Elfe hob den Kopf und schluckte. Dann jedoch verbeugte sie sich leicht und verschwand sie mit einem leisen Puff. Zwei schier endlose Minuten später schien sie wieder an derselben Stelle. In den Händen trug sie Harrys Umhang und quer darüber lag sein Zauberstab.

Dankend nahm Harry ihr die Sachen ab. Es fühlte ich gut an, wieder seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Er achtete nicht auf Wurmschwanz gierigen Blick, sondern steckte den zweiten Stab hinten in die Hosentasche. Dann zog er seinen Umhang an und griff in eine der Taschen. Dort fand er, was er gehofft hatte zu finden: zwei kleine Flaschen mit Heimlichkeitstrank.

„Na dann los.", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als an Wurmschwanz gerichtet. „Brechen wir auf."

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Wurmschwanz und machte eine auffordernde Geste. Der zog ängstlich den Kopf ein und machte sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock. Wie ein Schatten folgte Harry ihm, den Zauberstab ständig auf seinen Rücken gereichtet.

Sie eilten durch die zerstörte Eingangshalle, die Treppe hinauf und über die Empore zu einem Raum, der aussah wie eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Ein großer, dunkler Schreibtisch hockte wuchtig zwischen allerlei Bücherregalen. Wurmschwanz begann in den Schubladen eines Sekretärs herumzuwühlen, wurde nicht fündig, und kramt daraufhin in einer gläsernen Vitrine herum.

„Die Malfoys benutzen normalerweise natürlich kein Flohpulver.", erklärte er dabei. „Zu gewöhnlich. Aber irgendwo haben sie noch welches für Besucher, glaube ich."

Triumphierend streckte er schließlich eine silbern schimmernde Dose in die Luft.

„Na bitte!", grinste er zufrieden. „Bedien dich, Harry!"

Mit einem Flammenzauber setzte Harry den Holzstapel im Kamin in Brad. Dann öffnete er die Flasche, mit dem Heimlichkeitstrank und schluckte die ganze Portion auf einmal hinunter. Die zweite jedoch verwahrte er weiterhin in seiner Tasche.

„Was war das?", wollte Wurmschwanz wissen, aber Harry antwortete ihm nicht.

„Wir gehen zusammen.", eröffnete ihm stattdessen. „Du wirst dich den Zauberern im Ministerium stellen und die Morde gestehen, die du damals Sirius in die Schuhe geschoben hast."

"Nein!", stammelte Wurmschwanz erschrocken. Bittend rang er die Hände in Harrys Richtung. „Ich flehe dich an, lass mich gehen. Ich nütze dir doch überhaupt nicht mehr. Und Sirius ist_ tot_. Welchen Unterschied macht es also für noch ihn?"

Harrys Hand traf Wurmschwanz mitten ins Gesicht. Er jaulte auf wie ein geprügelter Hund und sackte in sich zusammen. Schluchzend lag er am Boden. Harry musterte ihn voller Abscheu.

„Sirius ist nicht tot.", fauchte er wütend. „Und selbst wenn er es wäre, würdest du es nicht verdienen, dass für dein Wohl sein Name in den Schmutz gezogen würde. Sirius wird wieder kommen und du wirst endlich deine verdiente Strafe erhalten: eine lebenslange Haft in Askaban."

Er zog den wimmernden Wurmschwanz auf die Füße und hielt ihm die Dose mit dem Flohpulver hin. Wurmschwanz zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch er griff gehorsam in die Dose und warf eine Portion Flohpulver in das Feuer. Grüne Flammen schlugen hoch und züngelten nach ihren Schuhen. Grob stieß Harry Wurmschwanz in den Kamin, hielt ihn jedoch weiterhin eisern fest.

„Zauberei-Ministerium!", rief er laut und deutlich und die Welt verschwand vor seinen Augen.

Ein wirbelnder Strom aus Schwärze erfasste sie und zog sie hinfort. Kamine flitzten an Harry geöffneten Augen vorbei und einmal hätte sich Wurmschwanz fast von ihm losgerissen. Harry griff so fest zu, dass er das schmerzerfüllte Quieken des Mannes durch die Kamin-Autobahn hallte. Dann schoss eine der Kaminöffnungen auf sie zu und sie stolperten in die große Halle, die den Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums bildete.

Von der dem desolaten Zustand, in dem Harry sie das letzte Mal nach dem Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort verlassen hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Der Brunnen war repariert wurden und die goldenen Figuren ließen wieder Wasser sprudeln, als wären sie niemals wie lebendige Wesen durch die Gegend spaziert. Die große Uhr, über dem verwaisten Empfangstresen zeigte halb zehn.

„Halt, wer da?", hörten Harry und Wurmschwanz eine Stimme hinter sich und fuhren gleichzeitig herum. Ein Zauberer in einem dunkelblauen Umhang leuchtete ihnen mit seinem Zauberstab ins Gesicht. „Das Ministerium ist für den öffentlichen Publikumsverkehr gesperrt. Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?"

Harry gab Wurmschwanz einen Stoß, während er selbst sich aus dem Lichtkreis zurückzog. Er betete, dass ein Plan funktionieren würde.

„Wer sind Sie?", blaffte der fremde Zauberer erneut. „Heben Sie die Hände so, dass ich sie sehen kann und nennen Sie ihren Namen."

Wurmschwanz zitterte, aber er hob gehorsam die Hände.

„M-mein Name", stotterte er. „Mein Name ist Pe-Peter Pettigrew."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Rasseln und Klappern und zwei der Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich. Aus einer von ihnen trat ein sehr großer Mann, aus der andere eine Gruppe von Personen. Unter ihnen befanden sich nicht nur mehrere Zaubere des Ministerium inklusive des Zaubereiministers, sondern auch zwei Jugendlich und ein Zauberer mit einem langen, weißen Bart.

„Dumbledore?", keuchte Wurmschwanz und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Also wie denn nun?", brummte der Zauberer in dem dunkelblauen Umhang ungehalten. „Pettigrew oder Dumbledore? Sie werden ja wohl wissen, wie Sie heißen"

Erst jetzt wurde sich der Sicherheitszauberer der Neuankömmlinge bewusst.

„Minister!", rief er aus. „Gut, dass sie kommen, Ich habe hier einen sehr merkwürdigen Kauz aufgegriffen: Er sagt sein Name sei Peter Pettigrew."

Cornelius Fudge runzelte die Stirn „Pettigrew sagen Sie? Peter Pettigrew? Aber das ist un…"

„Er ist es tatsächlich!", unterbrach ihn Ron und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Wurmschwanz. „Da, sieh doch Hermine, es ist tatsächlich."

Hermine machte ebenfalls große Augen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam ihr der Fudge zu vor.

„Papperlapapp.", winkte er und ging forsch auf Wurmschwanz zu. „Guter Mann, ich weiß zwar nicht, wo Sie herkommen, aber dies ist wirklich nicht der richtige Ort und Zeitpunkt um sich über die Toten lustig zu machen. Am besten gehen Sie nach hause und..."

„Nein, Cornelius, ich fürchte, da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen."

Professor Dumbledore war neben den Minister getreten und musterte Wurmschwanz eingehend. Der sah aus, als hätte er sich am liebsten nicht nur sprichwörtlich in ein Mauseloch verzogen.

„Ja, er ist es.", erklärte Dumbledore ernst. „Dies hier ist tatsächlich Peter Pettigrew. Angeblich ermordet von Sirius Black. Mir scheint, Sie sollten uns das erklären, mein Lieber."

Die letzen Worte hatten sich an Wurmschwanz gerichtet. Der blickte verängstigt von einem zum anderen. Besonders Hagrid, den Ron und Hermine nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnten, sich auf den kleinen Zauberer zu stürzen, schien ihm große Angst zu machen. Er strich immer wieder mit der linken Hand über die rechte, als könnte ihm die silberne Hand irgendeine verborgene Kraft eröffnen.

Dann ließ er mit einem Seufzen den Kopf hängen.

„Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn.", murmelte er. „Ja, ich war es. _Ich_ habe damals all die Muggel getötet und es dann meinem alten Freund Sirius angehängt. Er war all die Jahre zu unrecht in Askaban, während ich als Ratte getarnt bei einer Zaubererfamilie untertauchte."

Noch einmal ließ er ein tiefes Seufzen hören.

„Ich hab viel Leid über die einzigen Menschen gebracht, die sich wirklich um mich gekümmert haben. Ich habe nicht nur Sirius in Gefängnis gebracht, sondern ich war es auch, der damals James und Lilly Potter an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat. Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er sich umgedreht, doch dort, wo er Harry vermutete, befand sich nur noch leere Luft.

Harry hatte sich während seiner Rede immer weiter in den Schatten zurückgezogen. Er wusste, wenn ihn Dumbledore oder einer der anderen jetzt erwischte, würde er Sirius niemals zurückholen können. Dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Als Wurmschwanz sich schließlich bei ihm entschuldigte, wirbelte er herum und sprintete zum anderen Ende der Halle. Er hörte die erstaunten Rufe hinter sich, doch er lief nur noch schneller. Nur weg von hier.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte und rutschte beinahe auf dem glatten Boden aus. In letzter Sekunde fing er den Sturz noch ab, schlidderte um eine Ecke und preschte auf eine breite Doppeltür zu. Er stieß sie auf und wäre beinahe in eine große Tafel hinein gerannt. Sie kündigte „Huhn nach Farmer Art" als Tagesgericht an und empfahl als Nachtisch einen leckeren Fruchtpudding.

Gehetzt sah Harry sich um. Kleine Tische bildeten gemütliche Sitzgruppen, dazwischen standen große Topfpflanzen. Irgendwie erklang dazu in Harrys Kopf Hermines Stimme, die sich über die Erneuerung der Kantine im Zaubereiministerium aufregte, während draußen Voldemort Amok lief. Trotzdem hatte sie weiter ohne Unterlass die technischen Neuheiten vorgetragen, um sich über jede von ihnen aufzuregen, bis Ron schließlich gemeint hatte, dass das zumindest die Hauselfen im Ministerium sehr entlasten würde. Dann hatte sie endlich Ruhe gegeben und jetzt war Harry froh darüber, all diese Informationen zur Hand zu haben.

Er eilte im Dunkeln weiter zwischen den Tischen hindurch und gelangte in den Bereich der Essensausgabe. Hier konnten die Zauberer ihre Bestellung aufgeben und wenig später erschien das Essen dann auf einem Tablett in einem Speisenaufzug an der Kasse. Auf diesen steuerte Harry jetzt zu und versuchte die Klappe zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. Ungeduldig hämmerte er auf den kleinen Knopf und hörte, wie sich weiter unten etwas in Bewegung setzte.

„Komm schon!", flüsterte er und horchte gleichzeitig, ob sich hinter ihm schon etwas regte. Waren das Schritte?

Der Aufzug kam an. Harry riss die Klappe auf und quetschte sich in den Innenraum. Er angelte nach dem Knopf, der den Aufzug wieder nach unten schickte. Während sich die Klappe mit quälender Langsamkeit schloss, öffnete sich die Eingangstür zur Kantine. Mehrere Personen betraten den Raum, die Lampen an den Wänden flammten auf und tauchten alles in ungewohnte Helligkeit.

Dann schloss sie die Klappe endgültig und Harry sank mit leisem Surren abwärts. Wenigstens machte dieser Aufzug nicht so viel Lärm wie die normalen Fahrstühle. Er endete in einer großen Küche, die dunkel und verlassen dalag. Harry kroch aus dem Aufzug und huschte zu der Tür am anderen Ende. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und spähte hindurch.

Sein Blick fiel in einen langen Korridor, der ihm mit seinen groben Steinwänden und den schweren Holztüren sehr bekannt vorkam. Eine von ihnen führte zu Gerichtsraum Nummer zehn, in dem Harry fast einmal wegen Verstoßes gegen die Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger verurteilt worden wäre. Fackeln brannten an den Wänden ruhig vor sich hin und auch sonst war kein Laut zu hören außer Harrys stoßweisem Atem. Aber das würde sicherlich nicht lange so bleiben.

Harry sprintete die Treppe hinauf, und hastete durch die schlichte, schwarze Tür, die am oberen Ende der Treppe an der linken Wand lag. Wieder stand er in dem großen, runden Raum mit dem spiegelnden, schwarzen Fußboden und den schwarzen Wänden, an denen Leuchter mit blauflammigen Kerzen hingen. Wieder begannen die Wände sich zu drehen, nachdem die Tür hinter ihm in Schloss gefallen war, so dass die blauen Lichter zu leuchtenden Streifen verschwammen. Wieder hatte Harry danach zwölf Türen zur Auswahl, durch die man in die verschiedenen Bereiche der Mysteriumsabteilung gelangen konnte.

Harry fluchte leise. Wie sollte er jetzt schnell zu dem Tor gelangen, wenn er wieder alle Türen durchprobieren musste, um irgendwann einmal auf die richtige zu stoßen? So viel Zeit hatte er einfach nicht. Er fluchte noch einmal und suchte sich dann wahllos eine der Türen aus. Als er sie öffnete, wusste er sofort, dass es nicht die richtige war. Hinter ihr befand sich eine Art Dschungel. Unzählige Pflanzen wucherten offensichtlich direkt aus dem Boden empor. Vögel sangen, Schmetterlinge flatterten vorbei und auf dem Boden watschelte eine Entenfamilie, deren Oberhaupt Harry jetzt empört anquakte.

Harry trat wieder einen Schritt in den runden Raum hinein. Wenn sich die Tür jetzt schloss, würde sich der Raum wieder drehen. Selbst wenn Harry die Tür markieren würde, würde ihn das wieder unnötig Zeit kosten. Dann hatte er eine Idee.

Er holte Draco Malfoys Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und klemmte ihn so zwischen die Tür, dass sie nicht wieder von selber zufallen konnte. Dann ging er zur nächsten Tür. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und stieß dann mit der Hand dagegen. Sie öffnete sich nicht. Offensichtlich musste er doch zuerst eine Tür schließen, bevor er eine andere öffnen konnte. Missmutig zog er den Zauberstab aus der Tür, markierte sie mit einem „_Flagrate!_", wie er es sich bei Hermine abgeschaut hatte, und ließ sie dann zufallen. Erneut begann der Raum sich zu drehen.

Als er stoppte, wählte Harry die Tür rechts neben der ersten. Ein nahezu quadratischer Raum erwartete ihn. Die Wände waren über und über mit Noten behängt. In einem Regal neben der Tür standen unzählige Spieluhren; in dem daneben waren Flöten der Länge nach geordnet. Ein Konzertflügel drängte sich in einer Ecke mit einem Kontrabass und einer großen Harfe zusammen. Auch hier war er wiederum falsch. Er markierte die Tür und schloss sie.

Beim nächsten Versuch öffnete er die Tür links neben der ersten. Er stand in einem großen, von Fackeln schwach beleuchteten Raum. Hohe, steinerne Stufen liefen an den Wänden entlang und bildeten eine Art Amphitheater. In seinem Zentrum befand sich etwa sechs Meter tiefer ein steinernes Podium, auf dem endlich das Ziel von Harrys Reise lag.

Einen Moment lang stand er einfach nur da und betrachtete den Rundbogen, in dem sich der verschlissene, schwarze Vorhang ganz leicht vor und zurück bewegte, als wäre gerade jemand hindurchgegangen. Noch einmal glaubte er Sirius hindurch fallen zu sehen, geschockt von dem Fluch seiner Cousine. Doch heute Nacht würde er endlich zurückkehren.


	23. Hinter dem Schleier

**Easier to run (Linkin Park)**

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

**-o0o-**

**Hinter dem Schleier**

Ein Geräusch riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Hinter der schwarzen Tür, die ihm genau gegenüber lag, waren jetzt Stimmen zu hören, ein dumpfes Gemurmel, und jemand versuchte offensichtlich sie zu öffnen.

„Harry?", fragte jemand vorsichtig.

Das war Hermine. Sie hatten ihn also gefunden.

„Harry, bist du da?", fragte Hermine erneut. Harry meinte eine Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge in ihrer Stimme erkennen zu können.

„Geht weg!", rief er wider besseres Wissen. „Ihr solltet gar nicht hier sein."

„Wir sind aber hier.", gab Hermine zurück. „Die Verhandlung hat sich verzögert und konnte erst heute Abend entschieden werden. Grawp ist frei, falls es dich interessiert."

„Das ist schön.", antwortete Harry lahm. Er hatte im Moment wirklich wichtigere Probleme.

„Ja, die Verhandlung war wirklich zäh.", erklärte Hermine weiter. „Die Richter konnten sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Aber Hagrid war toll als Zeuge, eigentlich hätte er…"

„Hermine!", unterbrach Harry sie ungeduldig. „Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit für eine Unterhaltung. Und ich werde jetzt gehen. Wenn es euch Spaß macht, könnt ihr natürlich noch weiter gegen die Tür brüllen, aber ich werde euch nicht mehr zuhören."

Auf der anderen Seite wurde es einen Augenblick lang unruhig, dann sagte Hermine:

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn du uns reinlassen würdest?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Als wenn es nicht abzusehen gewesen wäre, worauf Hermine wirklich hinaus wollte.

„Nein!", rief er. „Es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen."

„In der Mysteriumsabteilung?", fragte Hermine scheinbar erstaunt nach. „Aber was könnte das denn nur sein?"

„Hör zu, Hermine!", fauchte Harry böse. „Ich bin nicht blöd und ich werde hier nicht noch weiter herumdiskutieren, während ihr euch ausdenkt, wie ihr mich aufhalten könnt. Ihr könnt es nämlich nicht."

Damit drehte er sich um, klemmte Draco Malfoys Zauberstab in die Tür und wollte schon die steinernen Stufen betreten, als ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme zurückhielt.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass eine einfache Tür deine Freunde aufhalten würde?"

Harry wirbelte herum und starrt Professor Dumbledore ungläubig an. Der alte Zauberer musterte Harry ernst über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille. Er trug einen amethystfarbenden Umhang, sein Haar und sein langer, silberner Bart waren sorgfältig gebürstet, seine Haltung wirkte völlig gelassen. Harry kam sich ihm gegenüber ziemlich schäbig und klein vor, wie er da stand mit seiner zerrissenen und verdreckten Kleidung, in der er wie ein Dieb in das Ministerium eingedrungen war.

„Mir scheint, dass du eine ziemlich Odyssee hinter dir hast.", stellte Dumbledore fest und nickte Harry freundlich zu. „Möchtest du mir erzählen, was dich hierher führt?"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem Spiel mitzuspielen, dessen Regeln ihm niemand erklärt hatte, die aber alle anderen zu kennen schienen. Hatte Dumbledore etwa seine Gedanken gelesen? Harry versicherte sich, dass Sirius immer noch in seiner Nähe war um ihn notfalls vor einem Angriff der einen oder anderen Art zu schützen. Beruhigt spürte er, wie die inzwischen schon so vertraute Präsenz seine Gedanken aufklarte und ihm riet, wachsam zu sein und seinen Gegner nicht zu unterschätzen.

Harry machte einen Schritt rückwärts und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Drohend richtete er ihn auf Dumbledore.

„Kommen Sie nicht näher, Professor!"

Dumbledore jedoch beachtete Harrys Warnung und den auf ihn gerichteten Stab überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf dem zweiten Stab am Boden.

„Wem gehört dieser Zauberstab?", fragte er.

Verunsichert machte Harry noch einen halben Schritt rückwärts. Es wollte ihm so gar nicht passen, dass Dumbledore ihn so wenig ernst nahm.

„Der gehört Draco Malfoy.", entgegnete er schließlich.

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, ist er in seinen Besitzt gelangt?", wollte Dumbledore weiterhin wissen.

„Ich habe ihn ihm abgenommen.", stieß Harry hervor. „Aber das ist doch völlig unwichtig. Voldemort ist tot."

Mit Befriedigung sah Harry, dass Dumbledores Züge für einen kurzen Moment entglitten. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er darin las, es war jedoch keine Freude, ja noch nicht einmal Anerkennung.

„Wie kam es dazu?", wollte Professor Dumbledore wissen und musterte Harry jetzt genauer.

„Ich habe ihn besiegt.", erklärte Harry schlicht und versuchte dabei das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber schließlich hat der bessere Zauberer gewonnen."

„Der bessere Zauberer?", hakte Dumbledore nach. Noch immer schien er daran zu zweifeln, dass Harry es wirklich geschafft hatte.

„Ja!", rief Harry aufgebracht. „Was ist daran so unwahrscheinlich? Voldemort hat mich eben unterschätzt. Ich…ich hatte natürlich auch Glück und wenn Sirius…"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste nicht, wie Dumbledore es anstellte, aber beinahe hätte Harry ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt, obwohl der alte Zauberer nicht eine einzige, konkrete Frage gestellt hatte. Dumbledore war eindeutig gefährlich. Voldemort zu besiegen, war eine Sache, sich aber gegen denjenigen zu stellen, den selbst Voldemort gefürchtet hatte - Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieser Herausforderung auch noch gewachsen war. Er musste wachsam bleiben, damit Dumbledore ihn nicht noch im letzten Moment von Sirius Rettung abhielt.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du heute Abend hier bist?", unterbrach Dumbledore Harrys Überlegungen. „Weil du hoffst, Sirius hier wieder zu treffen?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an.", fauchte Harry wütend. Wie konnte Dumbledore die Nachricht über seinen Sieg über Voldemort so einfach beiseite wischen? Wie konnte er ihn so wenig ernst nehmen?

„Da meine Vermutungen offensichtlich stimmen", fuhr Dumbledore ungerührt fort, „verrate mir doch, wie du das anstellen wolltest? Wieso bist du hier? Was genau gedenkst du zu tun, um Sirius Black von dem Ort zurückzuholen, von dem es keine Wiederkehr geben kann?"

Erneut hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore diese Frage nur stellte, um Zeit zu gewinnen, und dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage schon längst kannte.

„Wieso fragen Sie mich das alles?", begehrte er auf. „Ich weiß genau, dass Sie Sirius für tot halten. Alle tun das. Aber sie haben sich geirrt. Ich weiß, dass er nicht tot ist und ich werde ihn zurückholen. Heute Nacht."

Den Zauberstab immer noch auf Dumbledore gerichtet, tastete er sich vorsichtig rückwärts in Richtung des Steinbogens. Er fühlte, dass ihm langsam die Zeit davon rann. Sein Kopf war plötzlich so heiß; es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Fieber. Der Kampf mit Voldemort forderte endgültig seinen Tribut. Aber er durfte einfach nicht aufgeben. Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel.

Seine Füße erreichten die Kante der ersten Stufe. Instinktiv drehte Harry den Kopf, um nicht zu fallen. Zu spät erkannte er die Blöße, die er sich damit gab. Blitzartig warf er sich herum und beschwor noch in der Bewegung einen Schild. Die Luft zwischen ihn und Dumbledore summte von der geballten Magie, bereit jegliche Gefahren von ihm abzublocken. Doch nichts geschah. Kein Zauber, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen, kein Fluch, um ihn erstarren zu lassen. Dumbledore stand immer noch an exakt derselben Stelle wie noch den Augenblick zuvor. In seinem Gesicht stand Besorgnis.

„Harry", begann er zögernd. „Ich weiß…"

„Nichts wissen Sie!", unterbrach ihn Harry ruppig. „Oder vielleicht doch? Die ganze Zeit über Sie haben immer mich angelogen, mir weismachen wollen, es gäbe kein Zurück für Sirius. Sie sagten, ich solle ihn vergessen, so wie alle anderen ihn vergessen haben. Sie sagten, er sei tot. All das war eine Lüge. Sie wissen, dass dieser steinerne Bogen ein Übergang in eine andere Welt ist. Ist es nicht so?"

Dumbledore wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht, was Harry nur noch weiter in seiner Theorie unterstützte. Der alte Zauberer seufzte schwer.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher du diese Informationen hast, aber…"

„Ersparen sie mir die Ausflüchte!", schrie Harry ihn an. „Erzählen Sie endlich die Wahrheit! Hören sie auf zu lügen! Ich hab Mafalda Mullingtow gesehen, ich habe ihr Tagebuch gelesen, ich weiß, wie alt sie wirklich war. Ich habe das Buch aus dem Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek gefunden und ich habe die Geschichte des Torbogens übersetzen lassen. Und vor allem aber habe ich von Sirius selbst eine Botschaft und mehr Hilfe bekommen, als sie mir jemals auch nur _angeboten_ haben."

Jedes Wort aus Harrys Mund war ein Geschoss, das Dumbledores Verteidigung hemmungslos unter Beschuss nahm und offensichtlich auch traf. Mit jedem Satz wurde Dumbledores Gesicht grauer, die Bestürzung in seinen Augen größer.

Harry fühlte weißglühenden Zorn in seinem Inneren wüten. Es stimmte also: Dumbledore hatte ihn belogen. All die Scherereien, die Harry in diesem Jahr gehabt hatte, all die Streits, die Heimlichkeiten, die Opfer…all das war nur Dumbledores Schuld, weil diese ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Dumbledore sah unendlich erschöpft aus, doch auf Harry wirkte dieser Anblick fast befriedigend. Endlich hatte er die Fassade aus Gelassenheit und Güte durchbrochen und darunter war ein ganz normaler Mensch erschienen.

Der alte Zauberer trat in den Raum zu Harry, sein Fuß schob beiläufig Draco Malfoys Zauberstab aus der Tür und diese schloss sich hinter ihm. Langsam und so, als stünde Harry nicht mit drohend auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab vor ihm, begann Dumbledore, die Stufen zu dem Podium hinab zu steigen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten müde und angestrengt, als würde er gegen einen inneren Widerstand ankämpfen.

Harry folgte seinem Beispiel, wenngleich auch in einigem Abstand. Bevor Dumbledore die letzten Stufen hinab gestiegen war, schnellte Harry vor und schnitt ihm kurzerhand den Weg ab. Dumbledore sah Harry geradeheraus an, doch Harry wagte nicht, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Das ist nahe genug!", rief er herausfordernd und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Eine einzige falsche Bewegung, so schwor er sich, und er würde Dumbledore angreifen, bevor dieser ihn angriff oder gar das Tor zerstörte. In seinem Rücken wisperten die Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ganz nah hinter ihm stehen.

Dumbledore sah Harry noch einen Augenblick lang aufmerksam an, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und ließ sich auf einer der unteren Sitzreihen nieder. Er seufzte wieder.

„Mir scheint", sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. „dass es an der Zeit ist, dir eine Geschichte zu erzählen, Harry. Eine Geschichte, die so unglaublich und schrecklich ist, dass ich sie, wäre ich nicht dabei gewesen, nicht glauben würde. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ich sie nie wieder erzählen müsste, doch mein Schweigen würde die Lage im Moment wohl nur noch viel schlimmer machen.

Dieser Torbogen, vor dem wir hier stehen, ist tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Tor in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt, deren Geschöpfe sich der menschlichen Vorstellungskraft entziehen. Du fragst dich vielleicht, woher ich das weiß. Nun, das Tor wurde einst geöffnet und das, was folgte, war eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die ich je erlebt habe."

Dumbledores Stimme stockte, als würde die Erinnerung an damals noch einmal von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Spuren des alten Entsetzens spiegelten sich auf seinen Zügen wieder.

„Jemand hat einmal gesagt, dass die größten Sünden der Menschheit in ihrer Neugier begründet liegen. Wie gern würde ich sagen, dass die Zauberer von dieser Regel eine Ausnahme bilden, doch dem ist nicht so. Als dieses Tor damals geöffnet wurde, spielten die Neugier und der unbändige Durst nach Wissen sicherlich eine große Rolle. Die zweite, weit verheerendere Komponente jedoch erscheint mir rückblickend der Leichtsinn, mit der damals Entscheidungen gefällt wurden."

Ungeduldig fuhr Harry auf. „Können Sie nicht einfach sagen, was Sie meinen ohne schon wieder in Rätseln zu sprechen."

Dumbledores Miene zeigte keinerlei Regung auf Harrys Ausbruch, doch nach weiteren, unendlich erscheinenden Sekunden sprach er schließlich weiter. „Also schön, ich werde versuchen dir begreiflich zu machen, was damals geschah.

Wie du bereits weißt, wurde diese Höhle damals eher zufällig entdeckt, ebenso wie das geheimnisvolle Tor. Uralte Zeichen und Symbole überall an den Wänden und auf dem Fußboden ließen auf einen Ort sehr alter Magie schließen. Ich nehme an, dass dir das Tagebuch von Mafalda Mullingtow so viel verraten hat, dass eine Expedition erfahrener Zauberer ausgewählt wurde, um ihr Geheimnis zu ergründen und hindurch zu gehen. Keiner von ihnen kehrte zurück. Auch der Suchtrupp, der ihnen wenige Tage später folgte, wurde je wieder gesehen. Schließlich entschloss man sich, das Tor zu öffnen. Eine Entscheidung, deren Tragweite damals niemand von uns abzuschätzen wusste. Man durchbrach die uralte Magie, die unsere und die andere Welt voneinander trennte.

Wabernde Schwärz war jedoch das Einzige, dass das Tor zunächst offenbarte. Die Zauberstäbe hoch erhoben warteten wir, dass etwas passierte. Tatsächlich bewegte sich kurz darauf etwas in der Dunkelheit. Eine Gestalt näherte sich langsam dem Durchgang. Sie bewegte sich ruckartig und ungelenk, als hätte sie ihre Beine jahrelang nicht gebraucht. Als sie endlich die trennende Grenze zu unserer Welt erreicht hatte und sichtbar wurde, worum es sich handelte, lief ein erleichterter Seufzer durch die Reihen der anwesenden Zauberer.

In dem Torbogen stand eine junge Frau. Lange dunkle Haare fielen ihr in Strähnen bis zu den Hüften und ihre mandelförmigen Augen glitten ungläubig über die vielen Menschen, die sie anstarrten. Schließlich fasste der damalige Zauberei-Minister sich ein Herz, trat vor und begrüße sie freundlich. Doch die junge Frau schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. Von irgendwo rief jemand: „So nehmt ihr doch die Fesseln ab!"

Wie wir alle daraufhin bemerkten, waren die Hände der jungen Frau tatsächlich mit einem groben Strick zusammengebunden. Auch der Rest von ihr gab bei genauerem Hinsehen Rätsel auf. Warum war sie nur mit einem dünnen Hemd bekleidet und woher stammten die Schrammen und Verletzungen an ihren bloßen Armen und Beinen?

Der Minister gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er ihre Fesseln lösen wollte und zum ersten Mal erschien etwas wie ein Erkennen auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau. Willig streckte sie ihm ihre Hände entgegen und er begann, die Knoten zu lösen. Doch die Stricke zerfielen unter seinen Händen zu kleinen Staubwolken. Verwirrt sah der Minister sich zu uns um, als die junge Frau hinter ihm zu schreien begann.

Erschrocken fuhr der Minister herum und unter seinen und unseren entsetzen Blicken begannen jetzt auch die Hände der jungen Frau zu Staub zu zerfallen. Rasend schnell setzte sich der plötzlich einsetzende Verfall über ihre Arme fort, bis er schließlich auch ihren Körper erreichte. Ihr Gesicht verwittert binnen Sekundenbruchteilen, die Haut schrumpelte zusammen und aus dem ehemals hübschen Mädchen wurde in weniger als einem Atemzug eine vertrocknete Mumie. Das Echo ihres Schreis gellte noch in unseren Ohren wieder, als ihr völlig mumifizierter Körper zu einer riesigen Staubwolke zerbarst.

Hustend und spuckend trat der Minister zurück. Immer lauter wurde sein Keuchen, bis er sich mit einem Ruck aufrichtete. Sein keuchender Husten ging in ein schwaches Röcheln über, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Als ihm einer seiner Berater zur Hilfe eilen wollte, prallte dieser entsetzt zurück.

Der Minister hatte sich einige Zentimeter vom Boden erhoben, als hätte ihn ein unsichtbarer Riese bei der Kehle gepackt und hochgehoben. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Gestalt des Ministers zu flackern, dann sackte er stöhnend auf dem Boden zusammen. Schnell eilten einige Zauberer herbei, um nach dem Minister zu sehen, aber eine riesige Druckwelle schleuderte sie beiseite wie ein paar welke Blätter in einem Herbststurm.

Das, was sich dann vom Boden erhob, erinnerte nur noch entfernt an den Zaubereiminister. Seine Gliedmaßen zuckten wie unter einem inneren Kampf und seine Augen schienen von innen heraus rot zu glühen. Er stammelte unverständliche Worte, schrie und tobte. Er schien unendliche Qualen zu haben. Geschockt beobachteten die Anwesenden, wie der Minister schließlich auf die Knie sank. Auch sein Körper begann unter unseren Blicken zu zerfallen, doch passierte es unendlich langsamer als bei der jungen Frau zuvor."

Dumbledore schüttelte sacht den Kopf, als wolle er so die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Noch bevor Harry jedoch etwas sagen konnte, winkte er gebieterisch ab.

„Nein, du sollst die ganze Geschichte hören.", befahl er.

Widerwillig schwieg Harry. Ihm war immer noch nicht klar, worauf das Ganze hinaus laufen sollte. Außerdem brachte diese Schilderung etwas in ihm zum Klingeln, bei dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass er lieber nicht daran erinnert werden wollte. Dumbledore hingegen sprach unerbittlich weiter.

„Wie gebannt starrten die anwesenden Zauberer auf das, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Dann bemerkte jemand, wie weitere Personen durch das immer noch weit geöffnete Tor kamen. Viele von ihnen waren ähnlich gekleidet, wie die junge Frau, einige von ihnen gefesselt. Es waren unzählige Frauen und Männer. Einer von ihnen, so erinnere ich mich, trug eine richtige Ritterrüstung. Sogar Kinder bildeten einen Teil des stetigen Stroms von müden, angestrengten und vor allem ungläubigen Gesichtern. Sobald sie allerdings mehrere Schritte in unsere Welt getan hatten, zerfielen ihre körperlichen Hüllen zu Staub und setzten weit größeres Grauen frei, als wir uns hatten ausmalen können. Der Minister blieb nicht das einzige Opfer des sich ausbreitenden Wahnsinns. Immer mehr wurden davon überwältigt und auch ihnen konnten wir nicht mehr helfen."

Eine einsame Träne rann über Dumbledores Gesicht und verschwand in seinem Bart. Harry scharrte ein wenig unruhig mit den Füßen. War diese Erzählung nun beendet oder nicht? Und wenn es hinter dem Schleier etwas gab, was so gefährlich war, musste er sich nicht erst recht beeilen, um Sirius zu retten? Wie auf ein Kommando konnte er dessen Ungeduld förmlich in seinem Nacken spüren. Ihm lief die Zeit davon. Aber Dumbledore schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. Er räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort:

„Als man endlich einsah, dass, was auch immer durch das Tor gekommen war, nicht mit unseren Mitteln aufgehalten werden konnte, war es schon fast zu spät. Viele - auch ich, wie ich gestehen muss- suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Der Zugang zu der Höhle wurde eilig versiegelt, ungeachtet derer, die sich noch in ihr befanden. Man hatte keine Hoffnung, sie je lebend wieder zu sehen.

Aber es war klar, dass die eilig gewebten Banne und Zauber das Grauen nicht ewig aufhalten würden. Tag und Nacht arbeiteten viele fähige Zauberer an einer Lösung. Auch ich und ein gewisser Ernest Solomon waren damals unter ihnen. Er war derjenige, der am vehementesten die Theorie unterstützte, dass es sich bei dieser Bedrohung um eine intelligente Lebensform handelte. Allerdings war er damals noch ein junger Mann, der noch dazu erst kurze Zeit zuvor in den Dienst des Ministeriums getreten war. Niemand nahm ihn besonders ernst…außer mir. Doch auch ich hatte nicht die Autorität, ihm Gehör zu verschaffen.

So hörte ich mir an, was er zu sagen hatte und er überzeugte mich, ihm bei einer Überprüfung zu helfen. Wir kehrten also zu der Höhle zurück. Gemeinsam schafften wir es, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu umgehen und wieder zum Ursprungsort der Katastrophe zu gelangen.

Das Erste, was wir in der Höhle bemerkten war die unheimliche Kälte, die unsere Atmen kondensieren ließ und die Wände mit glitzernden Eiskristallen überzogen hatte. Als nächstes waren da die Geräusche. Ein rasselndes, unheimliches, vielkehliges Atmen, das von überall zugleich zu kommen schien. Immer näher schien es zu kommen, bis sich schließlich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit schälte.

Sie trug einen langen Kapuzenmantel und die Hände, die sich nach suchend uns ausstreckten, waren von einer widerwärtigen, grauen Farbe und wirkten abgestorben wie die Hände eines Toten. Am schlimmsten aber war das eingefallene Gesicht, das uns aus augenlosen Höhlen anklagend ansah, während der Mund zu einem gierig saugenden Schlund verzerrt war, bestrebt uns unsere Wärme zu entziehen, unsere Zuversicht und unsere Hoffnung, um den eigenen, unbändigen Hunger nach diesen Dingen zu stillen."

„Dementoren?", staunte Harry. Dann lachte er spöttisch auf. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass hinter diesem Tor Dementoren hausen. Wenn das alles ist, verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie sich eigentlich solche Sorgen machen."

Dumbledore sah Harry traurig an.

„Die Dementoren", sagt er langsam, „leben nicht auf der anderen Seite. Sie sind in jener Nacht erschaffen worden. Erschaffen aus den Körpern unsere Freunde, grausam verzerrt durch die Mächte, die wir entfesselten, verfremdet, durch die Wesenheiten, die von ihnen Besitz ergriffen.

Diese Wesen vernichteten ihre Seelen, raubten ihren Körpern die Lebenskraft und saugten sie vollständig aus, bis auch ihre Köper zu Staub zerfielen. Als dann die Höhle verschlossen wurde, versiegte der Nachschub an menschlichen Opfern und die Kreaturen beschlossen, die Körper, denen sie innewohnten, zu behalten. Was genau ihre Beweggründe dafür waren, vermag ich dir allerdings nicht zu sagen."

„Das heißt die Dementoren sind in Wirklichkeit tote Zauberer?", echote Harry ungläubig.

„Ja und nein", antwortet Dumbledore. „Irgendwo in ihnen mag noch ein winziger Funken des ursprünglichen Menschen stecken, doch im Grunde genommen siehst du in ihnen jene grausamen Parasiten, die es auf die Seelen der Menschen abgesehen habe."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Was Dumbledore da erzählt hatte, konnte nicht stimmen.

„Sie lügen!", stieß er hervor. „Das haben Sie sich alles nur ausgedacht."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so.", seufzte Dumbledore. „Aber warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Harry.

Nichts in seinem Kopf schien noch einen Sinn zu ergeben. Wenn das stimmte, was Dumbledore sagte, warum hatte Sirius ihn hierher kommen lassen? Was sollte er dann hier?

„Aber was ist mit Mafalda Mullingtow?", fiel ihm ein. „Sie sagen, sie war auf der anderen Seite. Sie ist zurückgekommen. Es muss einen Weg geben, wie ich Sirius wieder holen kann."

„Mrs. Mullingtow ging damals durch diese Tor, um ihren Mann zu suchen.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. „Auch sie hatte Gerüchte gehört, denen zufolge Mitglieder der Expedition zurückgekommen waren. Das stimmte jedoch nur soweit, dass ihre Körper ebenfalls von den Wesen auf der anderen Seite benutzt worden waren. So waren sie auch nach der Wiedererrichtung der Grenze in der Lage, in unsere Welt zu kommen, weil ihre Körper immer noch ein Teil unserer Welt waren. Sie alle starben jedoch kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr auf grausame Art und Weise."

Harry schauderte. Die Entwicklung dieser Unterhaltung gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Aber was war dann mit den Wesen, die sie mitgebracht hatten?", krächzte er.

„Es gab leider einige weitere Opfer, bevor man erkannte, dass die Heimkehrer eine gefährliche Fracht mit sich trugen.", erläuterte Dumbledore mit einem bitteren Unterton. „Dann jedoch entwickelte man eine Methode, die Wesen beim Tod ihres Wirtes zu isolieren."

Eine Erkenntnis begann sich in Harry auszubreiten, doch er drängte sie mit aller Macht zurück. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein; das konnte nicht wahr sein. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick nach oben und er erstarrte. Dort standen Hermine, Ron, Cornelius Fudge und mehrere Zauberer, von denen Harry einen als denjenigen wieder erkannte, der ihn damals nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit Mafalda Mullingtow hatte verhaften wollen. Er sah, dass der Zaubereiminister krebsrot im Gesicht war und offensichtlich um seine Fassung rang. Als er entdeckte, dass Harry ihn beobachtete, gab er sich einen Ruck und stürmte die Treppen hinunter.

„Dumbledore!", rief er laut. „Ich denke, das reicht jetzt. Sie haben deutlich ihre Kompetenzen überschritten. Alle anwesenden, nicht autorisierten Personen werden sich umgehend in die Obhut eines Vergissmichs begeben. Was glauben sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

„Jemand, der versucht einem jungen Mann die Augen zu öffnen, Minister.", gab Dumbledore gefasst zurück. „Sie und ich wissen, dass wir schon viel früher hätten handeln müssen. Wir haben es aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht getan. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir nicht zu lange gezögert habe; dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."

„Zu spät wofür, Professor?", fragte Hermine dazwischen. Sie war blass und ihr Blick huschte immer wieder nervös zu Harry.

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder zu Harry um. Seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er fragte:

„Wie ist Voldemort gestorben?"

Überrascht blinzelte Harry ein paar Mal. Er hätte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage. Das Sprechen schien auf einmal etwas zu sein, dass nur der Rest der Welt beherrschte. Die Worte bildeten in seinem Hals einen dicken, klebrigen Knoten, den er weder aussprechen, noch herunterschlucken konnte.

„Ich…ich habe ihn getötet.", antwortete er schließlich fast unhörbar.

„Wie?", insistierte Dumbledore.

„Wir haben gekämpft. Lange.", stockte Harry. „Ich hatte keine Chance. Er war besser als ich. Aber dann kam Sirius. Er hat mir geholfen. Er hat…" Die Worte verflüchtigten sich wie Rauch im Wind.

„Er hat ihm seine Unbesiegbarkeit genommen?", half Dumbledore vorsichtig nach.

„Ja.", bestätigte Harry tonlos. „Und dann habe ich ihn getötet. Mit dem _Avada Kedavra_!"

Stille breitete sich aus. Die Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang schienen plötzlich lauter zu werden. Ihr Wispern und Raunen wand sich wie eine Schlange durch Harrys Gedanken; Sirius Drängen wurde deutlicher. Er musste jetzt gehen. Jetzt. Wenn er noch länger wartete, würden sie ihn überwältigen, ihn aufhalten und dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Da brach eine Stimme den Bann.

„Harry.", sagte Hermine. In ihrem Gesicht stand gleichzeitig Mitleid und Abscheu.

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal schmutzig und elend. Was er geleistet hatte, schien einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht zu haben und die Realität, die dahinter ihren hässlichen Kopf hob, drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er hatte gemordet. Der Ausdruck in Voldemorts Augen war der eines Menschen gewesen, nicht der eines übermächtigen Monsters.

Verzweiflung schwappte in Harry hoch und brach in einer eiskalten Welle über seinem Kopf zusammen. All die Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, schnitten ihm in sein Fleisch und wurden zu rotglühenden Punkten auf seiner Haut. Sie brachten Mitgefühl und Verachtung, Wut und Trauer, Schmerz und Reue. Unbarmherzig zerlegten sie ihn, bis nur noch ein widerlicher Haufen Dreck übrig blieb.

„Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen!", heulte er auf. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle wurde unerträglich. „Ich hatte solche Angst."

„Harry.", sagte Hermine mit bebender Stimme. Sie trat an Dumbledore vorbei auf ihn zu, die Hand erhoben.

„NEIN!", schrie er panisch. „FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

Sein Zauberstab ruckte ohne sei Zutun nach oben, eine fremdartige Formel verließ seine Lippen und manifestierte sich in einer leuchtenden, dunkelblauen Kugel, die auf Hermine zuraste. Hermines Augen weiteten sich in jähem Schrecken. Sie war zu überrascht, zu gelähmt um noch darauf reagieren zu können. Unaufhaltsam schrumpfte der Abstand zwischen ihr und der Kugel.

Da wurde Hermine plötzlich beiseite gestoßen und der Zauber verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite. Die kleine Gruppe, die Harry gegenüberstand, versprengte sich augenblicklich in verschiedene Richtungen und ließ nur einen langsam zu Boden sinkenden Körper zurück. Als er am Fuß der steinernen Treppe zu liegen kam, rollte sein Kopf herum und tote, leere Augen sahen Harry anklagend an.

Rufe wurden laut, Stimmen hallten durch die steinerne Kulisse und prallten in trügerischen Echos von den Wänden zurück. Ein schlecht gezielter Fluch flog auf Harry zu, doch er wich ihm teilnahmslos aus. Sein Blick verharrte immer noch bei dem blassen, rothaarigen Jungen, der leblos vor ihm im Staub lag. Was hatte er getan? Ron war doch sein Freund! Was ging hier nur vor?

Erinnerungen jagten durch seinen Kopf und beschworen Bilder herauf. Bilder, die Harry kannte und die doch merkwürdig verzerrt wirkten. Die ein Muster erkennen ließen, das vorher noch nicht da gewesen war und das sich wie in einem gigantischen Kaleidoskop immer wieder veränderte, bevor er es richtig erfassen konnte. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich.

„Harry!", drängte sich da eine Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. „Harry, du darfst ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Du musst dich wehren."

Dumbledore stand ihm gegenüber, das Gesicht eine Maske des Schreckens und der Sorge. Aber Sorge um wen? Ihm Ihn? Um Harry? Um die, die noch hier waren und sich feige vor seiner Macht versteckten, weil niemand es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte?

Ein Kribbeln stieg perlend in Harrys Hals empor, bis es schließlich aus ihm heraussprudelte. Befremdet hörte er sich selbst lachen. Wahnsinn schwang in dem Laut mit wie ein fauliger Hauch. Erschrocken versuchte er, sich selbst den Mund zuzuhalten. Doch stattdessen richtete sich sein Zauberstab nun auf Dumbledore und schleuderte einen Todesfluch in seine Richtung. Der grüne Strahl verfehlte den alten Zauberer; vielleicht auch deswegen, weil Harry in letzter Sekunde die Hand um einige Millimeter bewegte. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht töten; es war nur eine Warnung. Eine Warnung, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Seien Sie doch vernünftig, Mister Potter!", ließ sich Fudge von irgendwo weiter hinten vernehmen. „Wir können doch über alles reden. Ich bin sicher, dass ihre Strafe für die Anwendung des Todesfluches nur gering ausfallen wird. Zumindest, wenn sie jetzt endlich damit aufhören."

Wieder musste Harry lachen. Was für ein Trottel. Sie wollten ihn einsperren? _Ihn_?

Harry begann zu zittern. Zwei Stimmen stritten in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke hinter seiner Stirn. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er schüttelte nur ärgerlich den Kopf und trieb diese Zeichen von Schwäche zurück dorthin, wo sie niemand finden konnte. Verschlossen und hart musste er sein. Und stark. Niemand durfte ihn berühren, niemand durfte sich ihm nähern. Er war gefährlich. Er brachte Leute um.

„Professor.", quälte sich ein Laut aus seinem Mund. Als stände er neben sich, konnte er beobachten, wie dabei Spuckebläschen in seinen Mundwinkeln zerplatzten und seine Hände sich immer wieder fest um seinen Zauberstab krampften. Aber der Professor kam nicht. Keiner kam, um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatten alle Angst.

Sirius blickte ihn ruhig und gelassen an. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus. Sie versprach Halt und Sicherheit, doch sie schwieg über den Preis, der dafür zu zahlen war. Plötzlich sah Harry, wie viele Fehler er gemacht hatte, wie sehr er sich auf jemanden, auf etwas verlassen hatte, das überhaupt nicht das war, für das Harry es hielt.

Langsam verrann Sirius´ Gestalt wieder zu dem schwarzen Schatten, den er damals in der dunklen Seitengasse getroffen hatte. Nachdem dieser Mafalda Mullingtow getötet hatte, wie Harry nun erkennen musste. Er spürte den eisigen Hauch auf seinem Gesicht und die schreckliche Macht, die in seinem Inneren darauf antwortete. Er hatte die Kontrolle darüber aufgegeben in dem Moment, als sein Leben in Gefahr war. Uralt war die Kreatur, die vor ihm stand. Mit einem Wort, einer Geste hätte sie ihn zerquetschen können.

Harrys Geist war jetzt frei von ihrem Einfluss. Doch was auf den ersten Blick wie ein Segen wirkte, entpuppte sich in dem Moment als Fluch, als sein Blick wieder zu dem leblosen Ron hinüber irrte. Dahinter tauchte Hermines Gesicht auf. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, der Mund öffnete und schloss sich in stillem Entsetzen. Messerscharf bohrte sich diese Bild in sein Herz und ließ ihn selbst den Schmerz fühlen, den er verursacht hatte.

Professor Dumbledore schob sich in Harrys Gesichtsfeld. Auch in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Ich hätte es eher wissen sollen.", murmelte er. „Ich hätte dir früher davon erzählen müssen, aber ich fürchtete, dass es dich vernichten würde. Hätte ich geahnt, wie geschickt du meine Vorkehrungen umgangen hast, hätte ich wohl…"

„Schon gut, Professor.", winkte Harry müde ab. Er wusste, dass ihm nun wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. „Ich werde es jetzt beenden. Jetzt und hier."

Schwankend richtete er sich auf, seine Beine zitterten vor Schwäche. Ohne die Unterstützung des Wesens machten sich die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden ungleich stärker bemerkbar.

„Nein, Harry, so warte doch.", rief Dumbledore hastig aus. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dich zu heilen. Professor Solomon wir dir helfen. Er kennt sich mit diesen Wesen aus."

„Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete Harry und zwang sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. Er kannte die Quelle seines Wissens genau, doch er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Er war es, dem Voldemort damals seine Macht zu verdanken hatte. Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass sein ehrgeiziger Assistent ihm das raubt, was er für sich selbst vorgesehen hatte; das Heilmittel für den Verlust seiner Zauberkraft. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, das andere Wesen, das er damals versuchte zu beherrschen, wurde vollständig vernichtet. Es ist nur noch dieses hier übrig."

„Und auch das können wirbesiegen, Harry.", beharrte Professor Dumbledore. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, euch zu trennen."

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht stimmt Professor.", antwortete Harry und schluckte schwer. "Es würde nicht funktionieren. Und ich habe keine Kraft mehr, um zu kämpfen. Ich würde wie Voldemort werden. Eine Gefahr für alle, die in meine Nähe kommen. Nach und nach würde ich die Kontrolle darüber verlieren und es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal merken. Das kann einfach ich nicht riskieren."

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein. "Grüßen Sie Ron von mir, wenn er aufwacht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und nahm Anlauf. Er hörte Hermines Schrei und Dumbledores Rufen. Ein Zauber, in Eile rezitiert, sollte noch versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten, doch es war längs zu spät. Mit einem letzten, großen Schritt überwand Harry die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Torbogen. Er blickte nicht zurück, er überlegte nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg geben konnte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich einfach nach vorne fallen. Er spürte den Vorhang wie Spinnenweben über sein Gesicht gleiten und flüsterte leise:

„Es tut mir leid."


	24. Epilog

Die Feder schwebte für einen Moment über dem Papier, um dann entschlossen die ersten zwei Worte zu schreiben:

„Lieber Ron,…"

Dann stockt Hermine wieder und überlegt. Durch die halb geöffnete Tür ihres Zimmers kann sie hören, wie ihre Mutter in der Küche die letzten Leckereien für das Festessen zubereitet. Eigentlich sollte Hermine jetzt dort draußen sein, doch sie kann sich einfach nicht überwinden aufzustehen. Wie kann sie sich auf Weihnachten vorbereiten, als wäre nichts geschehen, wenn doch so viele Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf herum schwirren und für Chaos sorgen?

Sanfte Gitarrenklänge überlagern mit einem Mal die Geräusche aus der Küche. Ihre Mutter hat das Radio lauter gedreht, weil eines ihrer Lieblingslieder gespielt wird: „Hotel California" von den Eagles.

_On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas  
Rising up through the air_

Draußen fallen die ersten Schneeflocken und es wird bereits dunkel. In den Fenstern werden Kerzen angezündet und der Duft von Weihnachtsplätzchen liegt in der Luft. Er verbreitet eine behagliche Freundlichkeit, die Hermine unwillkürlich frösteln lässt. Wie von selbst gleitet ihre Feder nun über das Pergament und formt ihre Gedanken zu geschriebenen Worten.

„Weihnachten ist nun fast heran gekommen, aber ich kann mich nicht recht darauf freuen. Es erscheint mir irgendwie nicht richtig. Ich frage mich immer wieder, was ich hätte tun können, um das mit Harry zu verhindern. Ich fühle mich so schuldig. Ständig überlege ich, was ich hätte besser oder anders machen können."

_Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night_

"Nach dem Tod von Sirius muss Harry sich ähnlich gefühlt haben. Vielleicht hatte er auch das Gefühl, dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Immerhin war er maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass Sirius in das Ministerium kam. Aber letztendlich war er doch nicht wirklich Schuld. Ich frage mich nur, ob er das auch so gesehen hat. Es war sicherlich hart, mit niemandem darüber reden zu können."

_There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell   
And I was thinking to myself  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell_

"Die Aussicht darauf, Sirius doch noch zurückzuholen, muss ihm wie eine zweite Chance vorgekommen sein. Eine Chance darauf, endlich eine Familie zu haben und ein Zuhause, in dem Leute wohnen, die ihn wirklich lieben. Eine Chance, die er bei seinen Eltern nie gehabt hat."

_**  
**Then she lit up a candle  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say  
_

„Trotzdem verstehe ich es nicht so ganz. Wenn er wirklich nachgedacht hätte, hätte er doch merken müssen, dass etwas an der Geschichte faul war. Aber manchmal sieht man wahrscheinlich nur, was man sehen will. Harry war da ganz gewiss keine Ausnahme. Wir waren, was ihn betraf, ja nicht viel besser. Wir haben das geglaubt, was er uns sagte, weil es einfacher war, als nach der Wahrheit zu suchen."

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here  
_

„Manchmal kann ich ihn wirklich verstehen. Alles hinter sich zu lassen und an einen Ort zu gehen, wo einem alles besser vorkommt…wem ginge es nicht so. Aber es gibt Sachen, die sind eben einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich wünschte, Harry hätte sich daran erinnert. Aber vielleicht hätten wir ihm auch zeigen müssen, dass er Sirius gar nicht braucht."

_**  
**Her mind is Tiffany twisted  
She's got the Mercedes Benzs  
She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys   
That she calls friends_

„„Wie es ist, wenn keiner da ist, merke ich im Moment am eigenen Leibe. Ich habe mich letzte Woche mit Ginny gestritten. Sie hat, nachdem sie mit Dean Schluss gemacht hat, schon wieder einen neuen Freund. Oder besser gesagt, einen von ihnen. Sie denkt wirklich nur noch an Jungs und das passt eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihr. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber manchmal wünschte ich, Fred und George wären noch hier."

_**  
**How they dance in the courtyard  
Sweet summer sweat   
Some dance to remember  
Some dance to forget_

"Sowieso ist es recht still im Gryffindor-Turm geworden. Es ist zwar nicht so, dass nicht mehr gelacht oder gescherzt würde; trotzdem fehlt irgendwie etwas. Es ist, als wäre dem ganzen irgendwie die Seele genommen worden. Natürlich könnte das auch damit zusammenhängen, dass Ginny Monika beim Frühstück ein Glas Kürbissaft über den Kopf geschüttet hat, nachdem diese anfing, über Harry zu reden. Du weißt ja selbst, das Monika Harry nie besonders gut leiden konnte."

_**  
**So I called up the Captain  
Please bring me my wine  
He said  
We haven't had that spirit here since 1969_

"Ich selbst weiß auch nicht so recht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Wenn Fragen kommen, versuche ich diese zu beantworten, ohne zu viel von dem Geheimnis preis zu geben. Es ist sehr anstrengend, auf diesem schmalen Pfad zwischen _erlaubt_ und_ wahr_ entlang zu wandeln. Meistens ziehe ich mich zurück, um zu lernen, denn die Abschluss-Prüfungen schreiben sich schließlich nicht von alleine."

_**  
**And still those voices are calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say  
_

"Aber manchmal wache ich nachts auf, weil ich geträumt habe, Harry wäre wieder da. Es ist wirklich verrückt, aber ein paar Mal war ich schon kurz davor, zu euren Schlafsaal hinüber zu gehen, nur um zu sehen, ob sein Bett auch wirklich leer ist."

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely Place (such a lovely face)  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis  
_

"Doch dann ermahne ich mich selber, wie dumm diese Gedanken doch sind. Er wird nicht wiederkommen und wir werden damit leben müssen. Das Tor ist für immer verschlossen worden und das, was vielleicht noch von Harrys Persönlichkeit übrig wäre, würde nicht im Geringsten etwas mit demjenigen zu tun haben, der uns in jener Nacht verlassen hat. Da ist es einfacher sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er nicht wieder kommt."

_**  
**Mirrors on the ceiling  
Pink champagne on ice  
And she said  
We are all just prisoners here   
Of our own device_

"Doch obwohl ich das weiß, erwische ich mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich traurig und wütend zugleich werde. Ich würde ihn gerne fragen, wie er auf die Idee gekommen ist, einem solchen Hirngespinst hinterher zu laufen. Schließlich ist es ja nicht so, dass man mit seinen Eltern niemals Streit hat und es nicht schon manchmal nervt, wenn sie einem Vorschriften machen, die man für dumm oder unwichtig hält. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte Harry das überhaupt nicht sehen, weil er es nie kennen gelernt hat. Für ihn war immer alles toll, solange es nur mit einer richtigen Familie zu tun hat."

_**  
**And in the master's chambers  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives  
But they just can't kill the beast_

"Sein Glaube an diese Idee einer heilen Familie muss nahezu übermächtig gewesen sein. Nach dem, was Professor Dumbledore erzählt hat, wird dieses Wesen nicht unbedingt zimperlich mit Harry umgegangen sein, auch wenn es etwas von ihm wollte. Ich wüsste nur gerne, ob er versucht hat, da raus zu kommen. Und ob er überhaupt jemals eine Chance dazu gehabt hätte."

_**  
**Last thing I remember  
I was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before_

"Ich sehe ihn noch vor mir, wie er dort vor diesem Torbogen stand. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinen Augen… Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt? Wie unglaublich schrecklich es sein muss zu erkennen, dass du nur einem Phantom hinterher gejagt hast. Einem Traumbild, das sich niemals erfüllen wird und das sich mit einem Schlag als dein schlimmster Alptraum erweist. Diese Erkenntnis wünsche ich wirklich niemandem."

_**  
**Relax said the nightman  
We are programed to recieve  
You can check out any time you like  
But you can never leave_

"Ich wünschte nur, Harry hätte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, um das Untier in seinem Inneren doch noch zu bändigen. Aber wahrscheinlich erschien ihm die Situation so aussichtslos, dass er keinen anderen Weg mehr sah, als den nach vorne, denn der Weg zurück war durch seine eigene Entscheidung unweigerlich verwährt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn als tapfer oder als feige ansehen soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er mir sehr fehlt."

Durch die Tür dringt immer noch die Musik aus der Küche herein, während Hermine eine Mappe hervorholt. Das Gitarrensolo untermalt die Bewegungen, mit denen sie über die Briefe streicht die sich im Inneren befinden. Sie alle beginnen mit „Lieber Ron", doch ihre Ankunft ist auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben.

Hermine legt den neuen Brief dazu, schließt die Mappe und verstaut sie sorgfältig wieder in der Schublade. Sie wird sich beeilen müssen, denn in wenigen Minuten wird Mr. Weasley vor ihrer Tür stehen. Sie werden gemeinsam ins St.Mungos fahren, wo Ron immer noch blass und bewusstlos in einem der Betten im vierten Stock liegt.

Die Ärzte arbeiten mit Hochdruck an einer Aufhebung des Banns, unter dem er steht. Wenn er aufwacht, wird Hermine ihm vielleicht alle die Briefe geben, die sie in der Zeit schon geschrieben hat. Schreiben ist einfach als über das zu reden, was in ihrem Inneren vorgeht.

Es erhält die Erinnerung wach, an den Jungen, der einmal ihr bester Freund war, den Jungen, den viele nur von den Fotos aus der Zeitung kanten, den Jungen, der dieses Mal nicht überlebte, den Jungen, mit der Narbe.


End file.
